ENIGMA
by Maryposa
Summary: Karena tujuan Sang Puteri bukan lagi hanya pesta dansa dan kastil yang indah. Siapakah yang akan jadi penyihir, ratu jahat dan raja kejam nanti? Ambil bidak-bidak caturmu, karena kita akan mulai bermain dengan papan catur penuh darah. /Warning: Strong content. Violence, sexual situations and others /Enjoy :) Do not forget to review.
1. The Main Character

**Sebuah cerita...**

 **Cerita lama yang sama...**

 **Atau...**

 **Mungkin cerita ini sedikit berbeda**

Awal dan akhir

Muncul dan lenyap

Hitam dan putih

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seperti langkah kaki….

Membentuk jejak baru dan meninggalkan yang lama

Waktu dan harapan

Atau mungkin….

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tes

Mengukir cerita di penglihatan dengan air mata

Air mata yang terus terjatuh tanpa bisa berhenti

Maupun….

Air mata kering yang tak akan pernah bisa jatuh

Mengukir dan memerangkap sebuah kisah di kelopak mata...

Mungkin kali ini...

Hitam dan emerald suram

_._._._

 **Onyx and shades of green**

 **Cold and emptiness**

 **E**

 **N**

 **I**

 **G**

 **M**

 **A**

 **D** r **o** w **n** s **i** n a

 _ **A**_ _world of_ _for_ _ **ever**_ _and_ _ **never**_

2010

 _ **Primrose Papyrum**_

 **.::Masashi Kishimto owns Naruto story ever after::.**

 **.::Rated : T ( Beware of violence and gore)::.**

 **.::Genre : Fantasy/Romance::.**

 **.::Warning : OOC, AU, OC, many strange words, etc::.**

The empty place

Desperation dances with devotion. Because I've been lost

This is the place where I belong. Fight the reality

Kingdom of fantasies

Cause I wonder

If this world still has a place for me

We beg for

Forgotten drama in old theater

Unsold story

Let me drown

Let me stay for a while in this world

 _My imaginary world_

Summary:

Dulu ketika aku masih berumur 9 tahun, aku menemukan sebuah buku tua di loteng rumah kakek. Buku itu bukan sebuah cerita dengan gambar manis serta sapuan kuas yang lembut. Buku itu menceritakan sebuah negeri—negeri yang jauh. Tentang lautan tak terbatas, dua bulan dan dua matahari. Menceritakan tentang makhluk-makhluk yang kuyakin tak pernah ada….sampai setahun yang lalu aku bisa melihat teman sekelasku sama dengan makhluk-makhluk itu.

Kemudian aku tahu ada yang salah dengan negeri yang seharusnya tidak ada itu...begitu pula denganku, kurasa ada yang salah denganku...

Chapter 1

 **The Main Character**

 **Sakura POV**

"SAKURA—"

Aku menggeliat sebentar. Rasa malas untuk keluar dari selimut hangat ini belum mau meninggalkanku. Dan kamarku—maksudku loteng ini cukup dingin untuk membuatku gemetar. Hari ini hari Jumat, hari terakhir sekolah. Entahlah, aku harus bahagia atau tidak, maksudku jika kau 'anak sekolahan' maka mungkin kau akan bahagia, tapi jika kau—maksudku aku, tidak. Ini berarti aku harus menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan keluarga ini. Huh, keluarga.

"SAKURA! Kau dengar tidak, hah!"

Aku menarik napas panjang.

"Ya, Bibi Keiko! Aku turun."

Aku menegakkan tubuhku, udara dingin menggelitik pipiku. Tapi kesegarannya membuat dada terasa lega. Ini belum musim gugur jadi udara belum 'sangat dingin' dan ditambah tidak ada pemanas di kamar—maksudku loteng ini. Kegiatan menyibak selimut menjadi lebih berat dari pada harus dipaksa mengerjakan _essay_ berlembar-lembar oleh teman sekelasku.

Aku menuju cermin dan menyisir rambutku sebentar, menggelungnya dengan agak berantakan, dan memakai kaca mataku. Lantai kayu tak berkarpet ini benar-benar mengirimkan rasa dingin sampai ke ubun-ubunku. Aku tak pernah pakai kaus kaki, entahlah kadang rasa dingin yang menggelitik ujung kakiku ini membantuku untuk tetap terjaga di pagi buta seperti ini.

Aku mengganti piyama hijauku dengan sweater tebal dan rok di bawah lutut. Harus kuberi tahu, rokku dari kain flanel ini tetap tidak membantu.

"SAKURA—" Kali ini suara Paman Ben yang cempreng terdengar—cempreng untuk ukuran laki-laki.

Entahlah apa yang dilihat Bibi Keiko pada Paman Ben, dia tidak kaya, maksudku sebelum mereka merebut harta orangtuaku tentunya, juga tidak tampan, kepribadian? Ugh, apa kau pernah melihat orang begitu tergila-gila dengan pekerjaan di _real estate_ padahal sama sekali tidak punya bakat jual menjual, dan kecanduan rokok tembakau mahal tapi malas membersihkan mulut. Sejak dulu aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak menyebutnya _Paman-Napas-Naga-Parfum-Tembakau_. Tapi, yah kurasa julukan itu terlalu panjang.

"Aku segera turun!" seruku sambil menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Saat itu Bibi Keiko juga baru keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan seperti zombie dengan masker hijau dan baru saja membuang mentimun yang tadi diletakkan di kedua matanya.

"Sakura, pagi ini aku ingin salad, astaga akhir-akhir ini lingkar pinggangku bertambah." katanya sambil mengencangkan ikatan kimono tidurnya. Bahan satin mahal.

Aku mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin Anda terlalu banyak makan acar di pesta di tempat Mrs. Fuller kemarin," lanjutku, membuka jendela-jendela dengan tergesa-gesa. "Yah, kurasa kau benar, tapi _pie-pie_ serta _bacon_ itu benar-benar menyiksaku, apa jadinya jika tidak ada acar-acar itu. Tapi kurasa _cocktail_ juga termasuk yang dapat dipersalahkan." Bibi Keiko menjawab sambil gemetar dibuat-dibuat. Seakan membayangkan acar itu yang memakannya, bukan dia yang memakan acar-acar itu.

Aku mencoba untuk memasang muka simpati atas permasalahan rutin menu Bibi Keiko, dan bukannya memutar bola mata bosan.

Bibi Keiko dulu ada seorang artis opera, dengan wajah oriental dan suara seriosa membuatnya mendapat peran khusus. Wanita asia yang cantik, dan berakhir menikah dengan Paman Ben, seorang pegawai _real estate_ yang gagal.

Aku menuju dapur dan berkutat dengan kesibukanku. Setiap pagi-pagi sekali aku harus memasak dan membersihkan seluruh rumah yang cukup besar ini. Lebih tepatnya aku membersihkan rumah **ku**. Seharusnya.

Tapi mereka merebut hak asuhku, satu paket dengan harta orangtuaku. Jangan berpikiran, seperti di cerita-cerita _Cinderella_ , atau gadis malang lainnya. Karena walaupun mereka begitu menyebalkan dan menyiksaku secara mental dan maupun fisik, aku tak pernah menangis di pojokan dan berusaha kabur atau sejenisnya. Mungkin ini telah menjadi kebiasaan. Kebiasaan untuk membuat rasa sakit ini menjadi hal biasa. Bahkan ketika aku disuruh membersihkan halaman ketika hujan deras, mengumpulkan semua telur-telur paskah sisa milik Ema—dia sepupuku yang saat ini kuliah di Princeton, seorang diri ketika yang lain berpesta. Bahkan ketika kamarku dipindahkan di loteng. Aku sudah terbiasa membunuh rasa sakit ini.

Setelah selesai makan—aku makan di urutan terakhir. Aku mengganti baju ke seragam dan segera menyambar tasku. Bus sekolah sudah menunggu. Kupaksa tubuhku untuk bergerak lebih cepat sambil memberikan senyum kecil kepada Mr. Fuller—supir bus ini. Tasku yang berat serta buku-buku ini membuatku cepat lelah. Mereka—teman-temanku sudah sibuk bercanda. Tapi ketika melihatku mereka hanya memandang sinis dan segera menggeser duduknya, agar tidak ada kursi kosong. Hasilnya, seperti biasa aku akan duduk di paling belakang.

Aku tidak menangis. Sudah kubilang aku belajar untuk membuat segalanya seperti normal dalam pandanganku, walaupun dulu hampir setiap malam aku menangis. Aku menarik napas panjang, membetulkan _sweater_ -ku yang kusut ketika Haruna menunjukku dengan ujung jarinya yang dicat ungu mengkilap.

"Heh, Haruno, _essay_ -ku!"

Aku memandang lurus ke matanya yang memakai softlens biru yang juga memandangku dengan tajam sekaligus mengejek. Aku hanya mengangguk, dan mulai meraih tasku.

Aku mengeluarkan tumpukan kertas itu dengan hati-hati.

"Ingat, jika kurang dari B, kau tahu akibatnya!" katanya sambil kembali duduk dengan teman-temannya. Aku duduk kembali dengan tenang. Haruna adalah anak seorang senat, berwajah oriental sama sepertiku. Entah, sejak kapan dia juga ikut membenciku.

Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Seburuk apa pun mereka memperlakukanku, aku tidak pernah merespon. Bukannya aku tidak bisa, sejujurnya aku hanya tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk merubah semua ini. Hal ini sudah menjadi suatu keseimbangan dalam hidupku. Seburuk apa pun kapal yang berlayar, asalkan masih tetap mengapung, tidaklah jadi masalah. Dan jika ada satu hal yang membedakanku dengan yang lain adalah kekuatanku. Jangan tertawa. Sejak kecil aku memang sudah punya rahasia kecil ini. Aku bisa menggerakkan benda-benda dan melihat hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak kulihat. Mungkin kita bisa menyebutnya cenayang. Ya, aku adalah gadis cenayang.

Pandangan orang lain tentangku pun membentuk imej-ku. Gadis dingin, tak suka bergaul dan luar biasa cerdas. Misterius, mungkin. Aku tidak khawatir, karena aku lebih merasa nyaman ketika aku sendirian. Dan lagi, aku bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk **itu** , saking terbiasanya sampai-sampai aku tidak akan menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun. Seperti saat ini, bus ini melewati Wostville Manor. Sebuah mansion tertua dan terbesar di daerah ini. Sunyi, kosong dan ditinggalkan. Setiap pagi aku selalu melihat gadis kecil itu duduk di ayunan. Aku memandang gadis itu lewat jendela bis. Bayangannya bisa kulihat lewat celah-celah pagar besi yang tinggi.

Dia bukan manusia.

Sudahlah.

Bangunan Widelake Highschool sudah terlihat. Bus berhenti di depan gerbangnya dengan decitan keras. Anak-anak lain segera berteriak dan berlari ke luar, melambai pada temannya yang telah menunggu di halaman. Dihiasi senyuman dan cengiran lebar.

Aku mengangkat tas dan bukuku dan mulai melangkah turun.

 _Aku memang sudah terbiasa dengan kesunyian_

 _Tapi sekarang aku jadi khawatir kalau kesunyian ini pun_

 _Mulai bisa bicara_

Waktu makan siang adalah waktu yang cukup menarik bagiku. Mungkin karena aku bisa melihat semua orang ini berada pada suatu tempat yang sama, walaupun pada golongannya masing-masing.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan tergesa-gesa, menuju sebuah meja di pojok ruangan, aku tidak perlu mencari meja kosong karena tak pernah ada yang menempati meja ini. Meletakkan nampanku, dan mulai memakan roti isiku.

Aku makan dengan tenang ketika suasana segera dirusak oleh sebuah keributan, maupun teriakan. Terdengar sesuatu menabrak meja dengan keras. Hal itu segera disambut teriakan nada tinggi para gadis.

Dengan malas aku mengikuti juga pandangan anak-anak lain yang tertuju pada obyek di lantai. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut kelabu tua yang tersungkur di lantai. Hidung dan bibirnya berdarah, sedangkan matanya seperti sebuah kuali kebencian yang mendidih.

"Brengsek kau Uchiha!" umpatnya tertahan, mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, dan bangkit, menopang tubuhnya dengan siku. Kakinya masih gemetar. Sedangkan sosok di depannya hanya memandang dingin, tangan yang kelihatannya tadi untuk memukul ia masukkan pada saku celananya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi seperti mengintimidasi orang di depannya.

"Kau yang memintanya, Sakon." Suara dalam sekaligus sedingin es itu akhirnya menjawab.

Aku memicingkan mataku sebentar. Ah, drama. Setidaknya makan siang ini tidak terlalu membosankan. Kalian bisa memanggilku sebagai seorang observer professional. Mengamati orang dan mengumpulkan data tentang mereka menarik bagiku. Misalnya saja.

 **Klik! (Snapshoot)**

 **Nama : Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Tinggi : 175 cm**

 **Gol. Darah : AB**

 **Ciri-ciri : Rambut raven, mata onyx, luar biasa tampan (bahkan dengan cara yang gelap), acuh tak acuh, dingin, arogan dan egois.**

 **Hobi : Menyendiri, berkelahi, makan tomat.**

 **Otak : Jenius**

 **Sikap : Terburuk**

 **Keterangan : 112 kali menolak gadis, 14 kali hampir dikeluarkan dari sekolah (jika saja ayahnya bukan kepala sekolah). Mengirim 54 musuhnya ke UGD rumah sakit. Err, bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Para gadis banyak bergosip ketika di kamar mandi, tentu menurutku ini data yang dilebih-lebihkan.**

 **Titel :** _ **School heartthrob**_ **(tergolong dalam** _ **badboys**_ **). Menang berkelahi walaupun itu 1 lawan 15. Teme (Naruto).**

"Astaga, Teme, oh... _shit_...Guru Kakashi berjalan ke arah sini!" Seorang anak laki-laki rambut pirang yang berisik memegang kepalanya dengan frustasi.

"Hn..."

"Arghh, kau...!"

 **Klik! (Snapshoot)**

 **Nama : Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Tinggi : 172 cm**

 **Gol. Darah : O**

 **Ciri-ciri : Rambut pirang terang, mata biru langit, cukup tampan (bahkan saat dia bertingkah konyol), berisik, pantang menyerah, setia pada sahabat. Terlalu bersemangat. Kurang bisa menahan emosi. Selalu membuat orang lain jadi temannya.**

 **Hobi : Makan Ramen, makan ramen, makan ramen (Duh.)**

 **Otak : Tidak punya harapan. Hmm, walaupun dia sangat karismatik.**

 **Sikap : Hiperaktif**

 **Keterangan : Bertunangan dengan Hyuuga Hinata, 19 kali nilai E, terlibat 34 perkelahian karena membela Sasuke. (Aku tidak pernah melihat siapa Hinata ini, tapi ketika menolak gadis, dia selalu menggunakan alasan sudah bertunangan dengan Hinata ini).**

 **Titel : Dobe (Sasuke). Sahabat terdekat Sasuke. Idiot**.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku ingin penjelasan," kata suara tajam itu dari belakang.

"Huahh...ehh...Guru Kakashi!" Naruto tergagap sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Melirik ke arah sahabatnya yang masih memasang muka tanpa ekspresi.

 **Klik (Snapshoot)**

 **Nama : Hatake Kakashi**

 **Umur : 27 tahun**

 **Tinggi : 182 cm**

 **Gol. Darah: O**

 **Ciri-ciri : Rambut putih perak (dan bukan karena tua), memakai topeng aneh yang menutupi separuh wajahnya (dia selalu bilang dia mengalami kecelakaan dan memiliki luka memanjang di wajahnya), pintar dan berbakat, guru yang bijaksana, humoris, selalu terlambat, penggila buku-buku porno. Oh, kurasa komik hentai juga.**

 **Hobi : Membaca buku dan terlambat**

 **Otak : Jenius**

 **Sikap : Tenang**

 **Keterangan : Masih** _ **single**_ **(kurasa dia menyukai Guru Kurenai tetapi gagal kompetisi dengan Guru Asuma), guru yang dekat dengan murid-muridnya terutama Sasuke dan Naruto. Ini membuatku iri. Anak-anak bandel tapi masih menjadi kesayangan guru.**

Guru Kakashi tampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tapi nampak dari matanya tercermin rasa frustasi yang cukup jelas. Tangannya naik dan mengusap-usap rambutnya sendiri dengan perasaan tak keruan.

"Sudah berapa kali minggu ini?" tanya Kakashi lagi, seakan bertanya apa cuaca hari ini? Tangannya turun untuk meraih pundak Sasuke. Sasuke memandang gurunya dengan tatapan sangat terganggu, dan mengirimkan pandangan 'lebih baik tangan ini menyingkir'. Guru Kakashi hanya tersenyum kecil masih bergeming.

"Sasuke, apa yang harus kukatakan pada ayahmu, apa yang harus kukatakan pada dewan sekolah untuk menutupi semua tindakanmu?"

"Lepaskan tangan Anda, " jawab Sasuke dingin, memandang tangan di pundakknya seakan itu kecoa.

"Nah, nah, kenapa kau selalu tidak sopan pada gurumu ini, jangan hanya karena uang jajanmu lebih banyak dari pada gajiku kau bisa seenaknya!" Guru Kakashi menelengkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Dan menarik napas panjang ketika menyadari seluruh siswa sudah melihat ke arahnya.

"Lepaskan-tangan-Anda."

"Iya, iya, dimana Sasuke keponakan kecilku dulu yang sangat lucu, memakai popok dan naik kuda poni!" tukas Guru Kakashi sambil nyengir lebar, menarik tangannya dari pundak Sasuke ketika mata Sasuke menyipit sebagai hasil perkataannya tadi.

Tapi kemudian Guru Kakashi mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik "Jika kau tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahmu, bagaimana kau bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu," dengan begitu ia berlalu sambil berteriak. "Ayo semuanya drama selesai, kembali makan!"

Kemudian semuanya sudah kembali makan, suasana tegang mulai mencair.

Sasuke dan Naruto duduk kembali, Naruto mulai berceloteh tidak jelas sembari melahap ramennya yang tadi sempat terlupakan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya duduk memangku dagunya dengan tangan.

"Khau kenaffa, afiir-afhir ini fau tamphakh mafin sefam safa ( kau kenapa, akhir-akhir ini kau tampak makin seram saja)." kata Naruto masih dengan mulut penuh ramen. Mata birunya mengawasi sahabatnya itu dengan tajam. Walaupun wajahnya masih rileks tapi pandangan matanya mengandung keseriusan yang jarang ditunjukkannya. Sasuke hanya memandang sahabatnya dengan jijik, berusaha menutupi ekspresinya yang sempat kaget, dan rahangnya yang sempat mengeras karena sulit berkata-kata.

"Fangan fau (jangan kau)..."

"Telan dulu makananmu, dobe!" potong Sasuke dengan dahi mengerinyit jijik. Tangannya dia silangkan di depan dada, disusul wajahnya yang sudah kembali _stoic._

Naruto hanya memandang sebal, tapi menelan juga seluruh ramen di mulutnya, sekarang pandangannya berubah, tegas dan meminta. Sasuke hanya menarik napas panjang.

"Teme!"

"Aku merasakannya, Naruto." Onyx Sasuke menutup seperti berusaha fokus untuk merasakan sesuatu. Kali ini alis Naruto naik tanda tak mengerti.

"Aku bisa merasakan ada kekuatan lain di sekolah ini!" jawab Sasuke disambut oleh tubuh Naruto yang menegang.

"Jangan bercanda, maksudmu salah satu dari anak-anak ini?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan pandangan tak percaya. Tangannya tergenggam erat di atas meja.

"Ya."

"Tapi siapa?"

Aku menahan napas mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Bukannya maksudku untuk menguping, tapi aku punya kemampuan yang lebih dalam indera. Sehingga dalam jarak seperti ini aku tetap bisa mendengar perkataan mereka. Membaca gerakan bibir juga menjadi keahlianku.

Ya, mereka juga bukan manusia—Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka bukan manusia, mereka mengeluarkan aura kuat yang aneh. Tapi yang paling membuat sesak adalah aura Sasuke. Dia seperti bisa menebarkan jaring-jaring, seperti seekor laba-laba. Jika kau terperangkap di dalamnya, kau tidak akan selamat.

Napasku tertahan ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke menyapu seluruh ruangan dengan pandangan matanya dan menangkap mataku sedang menatap mereka. Jantungku langsung berdentum tak keruan, secepat yang kubisa aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya ke makanan di depanku. Bisa kurasakan wajahku memanas, onyx itu benar-benar seperti menyeretku.

"Teme, hoii!" tanya Naruto.

Bisa kurasakan telapak tanganku mulai berkeringat dingin. Walaupun aku sudah tidak memandang mereka tapi aku masih memasang pendengaranku.

"Kau...kenapa dengannya?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Tidak, tapi kurasa dia tadi memandang ke arah sini," jawab Sasuke, bisa kurasakan nada suaranya diselipi rasa was-was.

"Aku tidak kaget, gadis mana sih yang tidak memandang ke arahmu, hm?" kata Naruto dengan nada sebal. "Tapi…."sambung Naruto. "Dia agak mirip denganmu."

"Hn….maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada berusaha untuk tidak tertarik, walaupun gagal.

"Dia sama sepertimu, tidak pernah tersenyum," sahut Naruto sambil meringis menunjukkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Hn..."

Dan bisa kurasakan onyx itu memandang ke arahku lagi.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

Pandangan tajam itu meninggalkanku sebentar. "Hm."

"Kita ke sini untuk mencari sesuatu kan?" Naruto meletakkan garpunya dan menopang sisi wajahnya dengan tangan kanan. Mengambil air jeruk di kotak dan menyedotnya habis.

"Hn."

"Argh, kau itu seperti batu yang sembelit, tidak mau memberitahuku apa pun. Yang lain juga penasaran. Kakashi- _sensei_ tidak mengatakan apa pun juga. Kita hanya bersiaga di sekolah ini jika ada aktivitas aneh. Kita menunggu apa sih?"

"Aku dan Kakashi-sensei belum yakin, kita harus menginvestigasi hal lebih jauh lagi."

"Apa yang kita cari, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan—kau tahu?"

"Bukan sesuatu. Seseorang."

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu, tapi perintahnya sangat tidak jelas."

"Saat tiba waktunya nanti, kau akan mengerti Naruto."

Aku memainkan kotak tempat jus apelku. Kurasakan mata itu mengawasiku lagi. Aku menelan ludah dan berusaha rileks, aku tidak ingin seperti menguping.

Aku tidak boleh menarik perhatian Uchiha Sasuke, dengan alasan apa pun. Dia anak pintar bermasalah yang terkadang seperti mencari-cari obyek untuk melampiaskan kekuatannya. Jika di film-film romansa, dia akan cocok jadi tokoh remaja laki-laki yang akan berhasil berubah karena bertemu dengan tokoh utama wanita yang membuka matanya. Hm. Itu tidak benar. Orang tidak bisa mengubah orang lain. Orang itu harus ingin berubah sendiri. Dan aku bukan tokoh utama di novel romansa. Begitu pula Sasuke. Oleh karena itu, lebih baik aku menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi. Aku membereskan buku-bukuku. Aku harus mendahului pulang yang lain. Kalau tidak Haruna akan memaksaku untuk mengerjakan PR-nya dulu. Aku melesat senormal mungkin.

"Sakura," suara Guru Kakashi terdengar menghentikan langkahku menuju pintu. Aku menunduk dan menghampiri mejanya.

"Bisakah kau memberikan ini ke Guru Satoshi, ini skrip drama kita, aku harus segera pergi, aku ada janji dengan dokter gigi," kata Guru Kakashi lembut, dengan mata yang tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu," jawabku pelan, menundukkan kepala. Kurasakan Guru Kakashi mengawasi sebentar sebelum menepuk pundakku dan berkata dengan suaranya yang ramah. "Terimakasih, kau selalu membantuku. Dan nilaimu bagus-bagus."

Aku mengangguk, belum berani memandang matanya. Mengambil naskah di depanku dan melesat pergi.

Setelah meletakkan naskah di meja Guru Satoshi, aku berpamitan pulang. Ah, sial, kuharap Haruna dan lainnya sudah pulang.

Aku menyusuri koridor yang kosong. Ah, apa yang kuharapkan. Haruna dan geng bodohnya menunggu di ujung lorong. Kaki Haruna yang panjang dengan rok pendek itu bersandar di tembok. "Kau lama sekali, Haruno. Aku sampai bosan." Teman-teman cantiknya terkikik.

"Kau mau kabur ya?"

"Tidak," kataku. Suara yang keluar dari mulutku serak. Sial. Ada apa denganku hari ini. Aku tidak boleh kelihatan takut. Aku memasang wajah datar. Kenapa aku harus mengurus makhluk-makhluk seperti ini.

Dia berjalan mendekat. "Kau bohong ya?" Dia mendekat dan mendorongku ke tembok, memerangkapku dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku ada banyak PR untuk minggu depan."

Aku memejamkan mata sebentar. "Baiklah, berikan padaku."

Cecunguk-cecunguk yang lain hanya tertawa terkikik-kikik. Haruna, anak keluarga kaya, namun tidak terlalu pintar, padahal orang tuanya, ayahnya, sangat menghargai prestasi akademik. Dia melampiaskan ketidakbahagiannya di sekolah. Ayahnya ketahuan selingkuh dengan reporter cantik, dan sekarang sedang dalam proses bercerai dengan istrinya, ibu Haruna. Aku menarik napas lagi.

Haruna nyengir lagi, kali ini ada corak kejam di matanya, menjatuhkan tasnya di samping kakinya. "Ambil sendiri, di map biru. Biologi dan Kalkulus. " Dasar kurang ajar. Egoku menahanku untuk menunduk di bawah kakinya.

"Cepat."

"Kau yang ambil," kataku datar.

"Kau berani ya?" Haruna mencengkeram pundakku erat. Kukunya yang panjang menekan dengan keras. Aku terdiam.

"Hey, kita harus beri si sialan ini pelajaran!" teriak salah satu Barbie yang sejak tadi hanya mengawasi. Ah, klise. Ini drama remaja atau apa.

"Berikan PR-mu dan semua selesai, Haruna," kataku lagi.

Muka Haruna mengernyit marah. Dia mengambil tas berisi buku-buku yang aku bawa dan menumpahkannya di lantai, di sekitar kakinya. Merepotkan.

"Kau bisa membersihkan ini." Aku menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan satu bukuku dan memukul mukanya itu. Pelan-pelan mengambil tasku dan barang-barangku yang berserakan.

Suara langkah kaki. Para gadis di depanku menarik napas. Suara Haruna menjadi lebih tinggi. "Sasuke!"

Ah, sial, ini lebih buruk.

Aku mempercepat kegiatanku mengambil barang-barangku. Dari ujung mataku, aku bisa melihat sepatu coklat mendekat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" suara dalam itu menjawab.

"Tidak ada, aku bertabrakan dengan Sakura dan barang-barangnya jatuh semua. Biar kubantu." Haruna menjawab dan berusaha membantuku. Aku memutar bola mata.

Aku menepis tangannya. "Tidak perlu, kalau kau merasa bersalah seharusnya kau tidak mendorongku ke tembok dan membuat berantakan isi tasku. Ini _bullying_ , kau tahu," kataku dingin.

Haruna menarik napas kaget. "Aku tidak—apa—apa yang kau bicarakan—!" Haruna memandangku sengit dan merubah suaranya menjadi tinggi dan lembut. "Ah, Sasuke, aku ada urusan. Ayo semuanya!"

Dengan begitu geng makhluk-makhluk merepotkan itu menjauh. Aku menarik napas lega.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara Sasuke terdengar lagi. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. Aku memandang tangannya lagi. Meraih buku terakhir dan menutup tasku dan beranjak. "Aku bisa sendiri."

"Aku hanya berusaha membantu, kau tidak harus bersikap seperti ini."

"Ya, terimakasih atas bantuannya tapi aku bisa sendiri." Aku hati-hati tidak memandang matanya, dan memilih memandang pundaknya.

"Mereka selalu melakukan hal seperti ini. Kenapa kau tidak pernah lapor ke guru?" tanya Sasuke, aku tidak suka nada suaranya.

"Ini bukan apa-apa," kataku memandang jendela di sebelahku.

"Aku sedang berbicara padamu."

Aku menolak memandang matanya. "Ya, terimakasih, aku harus cepat pulang."

Menjauh darinya, Sakura.

"Mereka akan selalu melakukan hal-hal seperti ini jika kau tidak melawan dan berkata tidak."

Ada apa dengannya?!

Aku mengangkat mukaku. Memandang Sasuke lurus. Jantungku berdetak lagi ketika mata hitam itu memandangku lurus dan dalam. Seakan berusaha menyelami diriku lebih jauh. Sasuke membuatku takut dan was-was.

"Kurasa kau tidak punya hak berbicara seperti itu, sudah berapa orang yang kau lukai." Aku berkata tenang.

Matanya menyipit. "Mereka yang menyerangku duluan."

Aku mengangguk pelan juga. "Ya, tidak mungkin kau sengaja mencari musuh untuk melampiaskan hobimu untuk berkelahi, ya kan?" kataku lembut penuh sarkasme.

Ah, sial apa yang kukatakan. Kenapa aku berbicara seperti ini?

Sasuke terdiam dan memandangku lama.

"Hm, kau benar. Setidaknya aku masih punya harga diri, tidak sibuk menunduk di bawah kaki orang," balasnya dingin. Matanya masih tajam. Kedua tangannya dia masukkan ke saku celananya. Tas punggung hitamnya terlampir di pundak kanannya.

Kenapa kami malah bertengkar seperti ini?

"Oh ya, tidak semua orang bisa seenaknya menggunakan kekerasan, Yang Mulia," kataku dengan kelembutan mematikan.

Sasuke untuk beberapa detik melebarkan mata dengan ekspresi kaget, kemudian ekspresi itu lenyap.

"Mari," kataku kataku sambil membungkuk penuh ejekan," saya harus pulang cepat."

Aku melangkah pergi dengan cepat.

Jantungku berpacu dengan tidak karuan. Kenapa responku seperti ini terhadap Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku rasa perlahan aku sudah masuk ke radar jaring laba-labanya.

" _Apakah kau ingat kapan terakhir kali kau tersenyum?"_

" _Ya"_

" _Kapan?"_

" _Saat kau tersenyum"_

 _._

 _._

 _ **.::ToBeContinued::.**_


	2. The Call

E

N

I

G

M

A

Drowns in

A world of _forever_ and _never_

2010

By Primrose Papyrum

 _So far away_

 _The world calls my name_

 _And I see the rainbow bleeds for the forgotten sky_

 _From the horizon, Can you hear?_

 _Their cries?_

 _Fairies with broken wings_

 _Centaurus without bow and arrow_

 _Princess without fairytale_

 _Give me one dream to dream about_

 _Let me living this lie_

 _And I will cry_

 _And stay_

Chapter 2

 _The Call_

Sudah musim gugur dan itu berarti tugas baru— membersihkan dedaunan di halaman belakang. Aku memandangi pohon oak dan birch itu dari balik kaca jendela loteng. Daunnya terayun-ayun karena angin.

Bayanganku sendiri bisa kulihat dari kaca jendela karena kaca itu sendiri sudah tua dan suram— yah Paman Ben tidak akan menghabiskan _dollar_ berharganya hanya untuk membeli kaca untuk keponakannya tersayang yang hampir membeku di loteng setiap tahun. Jadi teringat satu setengah tahun yang lalu ketika Paman Ben berbaik hati mendaftarkanku di sekolah seperti Widelake Highschool— jujur itu cukup mengerikan mengingat sekolah itu mahal, tapi kemudian aku berhasil menemukan alasannya— tetangga, ugh kalian tahulah dengan rumah seperti ini dan tabungan, saham bla..bla..bla paling minim aku harus bersekolah di tempat yang layak— yeah tapi tidur di tempat yang tidak layak itu bukan masalah— sikap hipokrit Paman Ben. Kadang-kadang aku berpikir itu bodoh karena tetangga-tetangga kami itu benar-benar acuh pada kami.

Kurasa aku mulai bertingkah melankolis lagi.

Di seberang jalan, tampak Mrs. Fuller baru pulang dari mengajak Lucy— pudel pink kesayangannya— berjalan-jalan sore. Pintu rumah putihnya terbuka lebar sebelum anjing pudel itu berlari masuk, dan yang paling hebat adalah dengan keadaan seperti itu Mr. Fuller harus menjadi supir bus— jangan bercanda. Tapi kurasa seperti itulah— seorang suami yang tunduk pada istri mengingat semua kekayaan itu dari orangtua Mrs. Fuller— orang dewasa memang rumit.

Aku beringsut turun dari tempat tidur dan seperti biasa menghampiri lemari kecil dan menarik laci terbawahnya. Di bawah baju-baju tuaku yang tak layak pakai— bahkan jika baju itu didonaturkan pada sebuah panti asuhan.

Aku menarik sebuah buku tua— buku yang kutemukan dulu. Sampulnya tebal berukir, percampuran kulit dan kayu, pada permukaan buku itu, bagian depan maupun belakang terdapat sulur-sulur dengan sebuah lambang aneh di bagian tengah— benar-benar tipikal buku ajaib. Aku menarik napas panjang.

Sulur-sulur itu melilit seluruh permukaan buku seperti sebuah kunci. Aku meletakkan buku besar itu pada lantai kayu di depanku.

Meletakkan ujung jari telunjukku tepat di tengah lambang itu dan menutup mataku. "Bukakan pintu untukku," kataku kemudian menelan ludah sebentar,"dhiar mover," sambungku sambil membuka mata, walaupun aku sudah sangat sering melakukannya, tapi sensasi rasa tertarik yang berputar-putar di perutku tidak pernah berkurang, seolah menjelajahi sebuah rahasia milikku seorang yang tidak seorang pun tahu.

Buku itu tidak bercahaya, berkelip atau yang lainnya seperti dalam adegan dramatis. Buku itu hanya terasa hangat di bawah telunjukku— hidup dan sulur-sulur itu mulai bergesar dan tertarik mundur dengan lembut, sekaligus susah payah seakan mereka itu rantai besi yang kuat. Halaman kuning dan tua terbentang di hadapanku. Aku belum membaca buku ini sampai akhir, tapi aku sekarang ingin membaca tentang makhluk-makhluk berwujud manusia yang kubaca 2 tahun yang lalu. Halaman demi halaman aku buka dengan hati-hati, menyusurkan telunjukku dengan pelan.

 _Rivara_

Kata itu menarik perhatianku.

Dan aku mulai membaca dengan teliti. Halaman demi halaman.

Bisakah kau berhenti menceritakan sebuah dongeng untukku.

Karena kita sendiri hidup di dalamnya.

Koridor ini cukup ramai, dengan anak-anak lain berdiri bergerombol, mengobrol dekat loker dengan pacarnya, berdesakkan ke ruang ganti dan sejenisnya. Trigonometri adalah kelasku berikutnya. Dengan hati-hati aku menutup lokerku dan mulai berjalan lagi. Bukannya aku tidak menyadari tentang keadaan di sekelilingku, pandangan orang-orang ini tentangku, atau kadang aku akan merasa heran sendiri kenapa aku tidak pernah khawatir— kurasa memang masalahnya ada dalam otakku sendiri. Maksudku, lihat mereka— akan sangat ketakutan jika satu menit saja berdiri sendirian, tidak kelihatan bersosialisasi, bergosip dan mengobrol. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa ikut dalam suatu percakapan. Hn...tapi sekali lagi mungkin yang salah itu memang diriku— pernah dengar zoon politicon, ya ya tentu. Dan kurasa aku harus berhenti berpikir untuk berpikir bahwa diriku lah yang aneh.

Tapi aku cukup baik bukan— memberikan diriku sebagai bahan perbincangan mereka. Dan jangan lupakan kemampuanku yang hebat dalam mengerjakan essay, dan aku tidak sedang menyombongkan diri. Huh, sarkasme memang indah,eh?

Aku masih sibuk dengan pemikiranku sendiri ketika langkahku terhenti.

Tubuhku membeku dengan tiba-tiba, bulu kudukku meremang dengan cepat, ini bukan perasaan takut akan hantu— bukan, ini hampir seperti tubuhku berubah menjadi alarm tanda bahaya. Ada perasaan geli menjijikkan yang datang melewati aliran darahku. Jantungku berpacu tidak terkendali dan yang terakhir adalah pandanganku mulai tidak jelas. Perutku terasa mual, ini lebih buruk daripada perasaan ketika kau habis menaiki _roller coaster_ dan dipaksa untuk menyeberangi jurang dengan jembatan kecil setelah itu.

Suara itu berdesis bersama angin.

"Tolong, tolong aku!" bisik suara lirih itu.

Tubuhku sudah benar-benar tegang sekarang.

"Tolong aku," suara itu terdengar berulang-ulang— seperti hanya ada di dalam kepalaku. Terus berulang-ulang sampai rasanya otakku sakit. Keringat dingin turun melewati tenggkukku. Dan kemudian suara itu menjauh.

Aku memutar tubuhku dengan bingung, menuju ke arah mana suara itu.

"Tolong aku."

Rasa dingin merambati tulang belakangku lagi. Ini tidak lucu, bagaimana mungkin aku merasa seperti ini padahal aku tengah berdiri di antara kerumunan orang. Dan suara itu mulai menjauh, seperti berada di ujung lorong ini. Dan yang kulakukan hanya berjalan secepat mungkin, menggenggam erat buku di tanganku. Langkah kakiku berderap di lantai, aku berjalan dengan terengah-engah. Melewati lorong-lorong yang masih penuh siswa dengan kecepatan penuh. Setidaknya, tetap berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian maupun tidak sengaja menubruk seseorang. Napasku sudah terputus-putus, aku memang tidak berbakat dalam olahraga— terutama lari, kurasa aku mempunyai sakit paru-paru atau sejenisnya karena setiap berlari dadaku selalu sakit luar biasa.

Tak lama kemudian suara itu membawaku ke luar dan menuntunku ke sebuah bangunan tua yang tidak terpakai. Bangunan itu tidak terpakai karena konstruksi yang buruk dan tanah yang tidak rata—membuat bangunan itu benar-benar tampak memprihatinkan, tetapi karena sekolah ini luas sekali jadi bukan masalah, entah bangunan ini mungkin dijadikan monumen atau sejenisnya.

Dengan terengah-engah aku berhenti di depan bangunan ini. Memandang dengan mata lebar dan jantung berdetak keras. Aku suka film horor tapi aku tidak ingin mengalaminya sendiri, maksudku berbeda duduk di sofa dan melihat, daripada seperti ini. Tapi aku melangkahkan kakiku juga, berusaha mengacuhkan suara di belakang kepalaku untuk kembali.

Dan sialnya suara aneh yang satunya malah menghilang, hasilnya bangunan ini begitu sunyi. Bisa kulihat cat-cat di dindingnya sudah mengelupas. Sejujurnya aku sudah beberapa kali masuk ke sini— tanpa keinginanku sendiri tentunya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan hati-hati sekarang. Lantai di sini sudah sangat kotor— sudahlah, seakan aku belum pernah ke sini saja. Aku menaiki tangga menuju lantai kedua, berjalan dengan hati-hati. Tetap memasang pendengaranku kalau-kalau suara seram itu muncul lagi. Dan aku tidak berhenti di lantai dua tapi terus naik ke lantai tiga, terakhir lantai empat. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak, dan semoga tidak ada hantu di belakangku untuk mengagetkanku— seperti di film-film.

Aku berhenti di ruangan paling pojok sebelum tangga menuju atap. Ruang seni.

"Tolong aku," bisik suara itu lagi, membuat telapak tanganku langsung berkeringat ketika memegangi kenop pintu.

Aku masuk ke dalam. Kosong.

Baiklah, ini keterlaluan!

Napasku masih berat karena jantungku yang dipacu oleh adrenalin.

Tiba-tiba saja kudengar langkah kaki, berderap dan lebih dari satu orang, secepat mungkin aku menyembunyikan diriku di dalam kegelapan. Bersembunyi seperti tikus.

Terdengar pintu dibuka, dan bunyi sesuatu jatuh terjembam,

"Bangun!" teriak sebuah suara.

Seorang gadis,eh? Aku masih belum berani bergerak. Terdengar tawa mengalir dari dua orang. Jadi jumlahnya ada empat orang yang datang. Aku semakin merapatkan tubuhku ke dinding. Mata terbuka lebar.

"Kubilang bangun!"

"Maafkan aku , Tayuya!"

"Gadis bodoh!"

Dan yang kulakukan selanjutnya adalah tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Gadis yang sekarang sedang dijambak rambutnya adalah teman sekelasku, namanya Sasame. Dengan muka beringas Tayuya menarik tubuh Sasame ke atas dan menghantamkannya ke rak. Terdengar rintihan sebagai jawaban. Aku berusaha menutup mataku, tapi suara tubuh yang terus ditubrukkan ke rak itu mencegahku untuk bertindak acuh. Aku pernah berada di sini, dikerjai seperti ini tapi dengan cara yang berbeda, seperti dikunci di dalam ruangan ini sendirian, kacamata atau barangku yang lain disembunyikan di salah sudut gelap di sini. Tapi...

Brukk!

"Kumohon hentikan...kau menyakitiku," kata Sasame di antara tangisnya. Pipinya kelihatan berkilat karena air mata dan cahaya dari ventilasi.

Brrukk.

"Arghh...hen..hentikan!"

Tapi kurasa Tayuya memang punya sakit mental. Wajahnya memegang perasaan nikmat setiap kali tubuh korbannya jatuh ke lantai oleh rasa sakit.

Brukk.

Bruuk.

"Err...Tayuya, kurasa kita terlalu ber….berlebihan," tukas salah seorang gadis lain dengan gemetar disambut anggukan lemah dari yang lain.

"Diam!" teriak Tayuya sebelum mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Terdengar suara keras kulit dengan kulit beradu. Tayuya menampar Sasame dengan keras hingga ia jatuh terpuruk.

I-ini berlebihan. Bulu kudukku meremang lagi, jantungku berdetak semakin cepat.

Bruuk.

Bruuk.

"Hentikan...kumohon hentikan." Tangis Sasame seperti berdering di telingaku.

Dan perasaan itu datang lagi.

Membuatku sulit bernapas, seperti ada yang menghembuskan hawa dingin ke tulang belakangku. Sial, kepalaku mulai pening. Lututku sudah tidak bisa diajak kerja sama, peluh membanjir di keningku.

"Tolong aku," bisik suara itu. Aku tidak bisa mendeteksi itu suara laki-laki atau perempuan. Perutku rasanya diobrak-abrik.

Setelah sekian lama menahan diri untuk diam akhirnya aku tidak tahan juga, dengan mengepalkan tangan dengan erat aku mulai mengambil satu langkah dengan susah payah. Aku memang bukan seorang pemberani, aku lebih suka diam dan tak peduli pada sekelilingku, tapi melihat orang lain seperti itu menyebabkan perasaan mual di perutku. Dengan hati-hati aku mengawasi mereka sebelum mengambil jarak satu langkah ke depan. Tapi, mataku segera membulat besar saat menyadari ada patung gips sebatas pundak yang cukup besar di atas rak itu bergeser turun. Wajah Socrates itu tampak dingin dan bergetar semakin ke samping. Pelan-pelan dan pasti.

Brukk!

"Ta….yuya."

Brukk.

Semakin ke tepi dan ke tepi. Patung itu tepat berada di atas kepala Tayuya, dan jika jatuh...aku tidak bisa meneruskannya.

Brukk.

Brukk.

Aku megap-megap mengambil napas.

Pergi dari situ! Aku mencoba berteriak, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Bibirku terasa kering.

Brukk.

Brukk.

Dengan gemetar aku mengangkat tanganku yang telah basah oleh keringat dingin.

"Tolong aku!"

Sial, suara ini benar-benar membuatku merinding.

Apa-apa yang harus kulakukan! Aku memang punya kekuatan untuk menggerakkan benda, tapi dalam posisi seperti ini apakah aku bisa. Pikiranku terus berpacu sedangkan syaraf indera-indera perasaku mulai berjumpalitan tak keruan.

"Tayuya...kumohon, maafkan aku, tapi bukan aku yang melaporkanmu," isak Sasame membuat perutku melilit dengan kejam. Ini lebih buruk daripada memakan burger basi.

Bruuk!

Terdengar patung itu berdecit keras sebelum menabrak tepian rak, dan mulai oleng ke samping.

Tidak-tidak!

Ckiiittt.

Tayuya memandang ke atas dengan mata lebar. Detik berikutnya hanya rasa ngeri yang kubaca dari celah-celah matanya.

Dan patung itu jatuh tepat di atas kepala Tayuya.

Darahku berdesir.

"Menyingkir!" teriakku parau.

Menggunakan kekuatanku seperti ini layaknya kau berkonsentrasi untuk menempelkan potongan puzzle dengan benar, atau seperti memasukkan benang pada lubang jarum—namun pada saat yang tepat kau seperti memegang benda itu dengan pikiranmu—seperti memegang udara yang padat. Akan ada getaran aneh pada aliran darahmu yang menumbuhkan kepercayaan dirimu—tentu ini butuh latihan, seperti kita latihan menggunakan kaki untuk berjalan. Kurasa seperti itulah rasanya.

Terdengar bunyi lantai retak, dan suara benda pecah berantakan dengan suara decitan keras yang menyakiti ulu hati.

Terlihat Tayuya dengan wajah luar biasa pucat dan berkeringat bersimpuh di lantai memandangi pecahan patung gips yang berjarak 3 meter darinya. Mata lebar dan berair, kemudian pandangannya beralih padaku—

Sial.

— yang berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan tangan terangkat.

"Tolong aku,"bisik suara itu.

Tidak lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar jeritan keras, meleking, dan Sasame sudah berlari keluar dengan muka yang tidak bisa kudiskripsikan. Gerakannya kaku, otot-ototnya menegang seakan ia bergerak tanpa keinginannya.

Aku hanya bisa memandang Tayuya jatuh pingsan ke lantai bersama dua gadis lainnya. Tetap berdiri membatu dengan napas berat, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Akhirnya sedetik kemudian aku sudah melesat keluar.

"Sasame!" teriakku. Berlari sekuat tenagaku.

Napasku terengah-engah, dan dadaku terasa sakit luar biasa.

Aku memelankan langkah kakiku ketika kulihat sosok itu berdiri di tengah koridor. Tenang layaknya patung yang sangat mirip dengan aslinya.

"Sasame..." bisikku.

Dia berdiri dan masih terus bergeming. Napasku benar-benar berhenti ketika kulihat matanya— sangat kosong. Tubuhnya putih pucat— seputih salju. Seakan tubuhnya tidak dialiri darah sama sekali.

Aku berusaha merangkai kata. Tapi sekali lagi tidak ada suara yang keluar.

Rambutnya sedikit tergerai ke depan, wajahnya juga menunduk, tapi tangan kanannya yang pucat terangkat perlahan menunjuk tembok di sisi kiriku.

Mataku membulat lebar.

Di tembok itu terdapat sebuah tulisan berwarna merah, dan lambang di bagian bawahnya, dan kau tahu apa yang paling buruk, lambang itu sama dengan lambang di bukuku.

Bunyinya: 'Pintu Terakhir Sudah Terbuka'

Apa maksudnya?

Dan dengan pelan tubuh Sasame terangkat naik, bagian-bagian tubuhnya tampak begitu lemah dan tak bisa digerakkan. Tangannya menggantung ke depan seiring kepalanya yang semakin jauh menunduk. Kurang lebih aku harus memikirkan dia seperti marionette dengan tuannya yang tidak terlihat.

Hal berikutnya yang terjadi benar-benar membuat air mata mengalir deras di pipiku disertai tubuhku yang jatuh terduduk.

Pyaarr!

Suara keras kaca yang pecah memekakkan telinga, bagian-bagiannya terserak di lantai. Tubuh Sasame seperti dilemparkan keluar dengan keras— menabrak kaca, dan jatuh—

Dari lantai 4.

Aku memandang dengan mata terbelalak lebar, tubuhku gemetar tak keruan, bahkan untuk bangkit saja rasanya sulit. Aku semakin memandang nanar ketika tulisan merah tak beraturan di dinding itu mulai menghilang, seakan dinding itu menyerap cairan itu dengan pelan. Tetesan-tetesan pekat berwarna merah yang mengalir kecil di bawah tulisan itu juga mulai menghilang. Perutku benar-benar mual. Cairan itu mirip darah. Atau memang—

Bulu kudukku berdiri lagi. Sekuat tenaga aku bangkit, mengangkat bukuku yang sempat terjatuh tadi dan berlari menuruni tangga. Dadaku rasanya mau meledak karena rasa sakit.

Pikiranku masih kacau.

Kalau Sasame mati—

Aku menggelengkan kepala cepat.

—aku akan jadi satu-satunya...

Aku menjerit dengan keras ketika tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan yang menarik lenganku. Aku berteriak dan meronta sekuat tenagaku. Tapi lengan itu sangat kuat menahanku sampai-sampai bisa kurasakan kulitku telah membiru karena memar.

"Lepaskan!" jeritku sekuat tenaga. "Lepaskan aku—"

"Diam,"desis suara di sampingku.

Tubuhku membeku. Mataku membelalak lebar. Dengan pelan aku memutar kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara.

"Sa...Uchiha Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" ucapku dalam bisikan. Mataku segera diseret onyx tak berdasar itu lagi. Pandangannya yang mengintimadasi membuatku semakin sulit bernapas. Udara menjadi pekat dan membuat mataku terasa panas.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" desisnya lagi. Setiap garis wajahnya menegang.

"Ti….tidak ada."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, lalu kenapa kau berlari seperti orang gila?" sentaknya semakin mempererat pegangannya.

"Tidak….tidak...aku tidak bohong," ucapku berusaha merangkai kalimat yang baik, tapi dengan tubuh kami yang berdekatan membuat tubuhku terasa panas, sentuhannya seperti api di kulitku.

"Suara ribut apa tadi?" tanyanya lagi dengan mata menyipit. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dan baru kusadari aura Sasuke benar-benar tidak terkendali. Bisa kulihat pandangan haus darah itu terpatri di bola matanya. Seperti seekor singa yang mempunyai hasrat untuk bertarung. Tubuhnya bergetar oleh rasa ingin berburu. Dan pelan-pelan baru kusadari getaran itu juga kualami—mengalir dalam darahku. Seakan-akan tubuhku meronta-ronta untuk menghancurkan sesuatu, memusnahkan segala sesuatu yang menggangguku—menyakitiku. Aura Sasuke menarik sesuatu dalam diriku untuk bangkit—rasa penasaran, hasrat dan ambisi.

Tubuhku gemetar semakin hebat.

Aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya!

Dalam pikiranku mulai terlihat gambar-gambar mengerikan—imajinasi terliarku. Sasuke yang kuhantamkan ke dinding, tulang-tulangnya satu-satu aku patahkan, kemudian aku akan melemparkan tubuhnya ke bawah lewat jendela, setelah itu—

Apa-apa yang kupikirkan!

Dan ekspresinya juga tidak berbeda denganku, Sasuke seperti menahan sesuatu, napasnya berat beradu dengan napasku sendiri. Dagu wajah aristokrat itu menegang diiringi pundak yang begitu kaku.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan, jawab aku!" teriaknya, mulai kehilangan kendali.

"Aku...aku...tidak melakukan apa pun," kataku mencoba untuk menjawab lebih keras dan tegas.

Kemudian tangannya yang semula memegang lenganku terlepas, terangkat naik dan menghantam kaca jendela tepat di samping wajahku. Mataku terbuka lebar, pecahan kaca itu beberapa menggores pipiku.

Rasa sakit membuat tubuhku menegang dengan tiba-tiba.

Kenapa! Aku tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa, tapi kenapa semua orang melakukan ini—kenapa semua orang meyakitiku?

Apa salahku?

Aku tidak salah apa-apa.

Dengan suara derak mengerikan semua kaca di deretan lorong ini pecah berantakan, lebih mudah membayangkan seperti terkena ledakan ataupun resonansi tinggi. Bunyi gemeretak yang memekakkan telinga. Pecahan-pecahannya berkilau di udara sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

Aku tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apa pun—tapi kenapa!

Mata Sasuke masih mengebor dalam. Kemarahan tergambar jelas di matanya. Apa itu hanya kemarahan yang kulihat?

Kenapa dia marah padaku? Apa salahku?

Dan kemudian pandanganku beralih pada obyek melayang di belakang Sasuke. Kaca-kaca yang terpecah tadi mengarah lurus, tergantung pelan di udara—sedikit berkilau karena sinar matahari. Aku menelan ludah dan bisa kurasakan air mata mengalir pelan di pipiku. Lagi—sedikit lagi aku tinggal melayangkan kaca-kaca itu tepat ke tubuh Sasuke dan selesai. Perasaan ini benar-benar membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

"Apa salahku?" kataku lirih sambil memejamkan mata.

Ayo Sakura arahkan kaca-kaca itu, kemudian kau tidak akan merasa sakit lagi.

Arahkan tepat di kepalanya!

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Siapa kau?" sahut Sasuke dengan suara sedingin es yang menyayat tajam. Tubuhnya bergetar oleh amarah.

Tubuh Sasuke begitu dekat. "Kaukah ini," suara Sasuke menjadi begitu dalam, "Sakura?"

Suaranya yang memanggil namaku untuk pertama kali mengirimkan rasa dingin ke seluruh tubuhku, namun wajahku panas.

"Tentu saja, namaku Sakura. Apa maksudmu? Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" Dan aku mulai meronta-meronta seperti orang gila, mencakar sisi wajah Sasuke dan berusaha menendangnya. "Kubilang lepaskan aku!" jeritku tanpa henti.

Perasaan ini—menakutkan.

Aku tak pernah seperti ini—apa pun yang pernah terjadi aku selalu diam, bahkan aku tak pernah takut pada hantu, lapar dan rasa dingin. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku takut sekali, kenapa aku sekarang kehilangan kendali. Aku lebih suka mengalah dan menahannya sendirian tapi kenapa sekarang—

Kemudian yang kulihat hanyalah mata semerah darah dengan tiga koma hitam yang berputar kejam sebelum kegelapan menelanku. Sepenuhnya.

 _ **Normal POV**_

Kakashi menggebrakkan tangannya ke meja dengan keras. Mata yang biasa tampak penuh humor kini menyipit dalam kemarahan yang luar biasa. Kemeja biru tuanya tampak berantakan, begitu pula rambut peraknya. Tangan itu mengepal dan menghantam meja lagi hingga menimbulkan retakan, sekaligus cairan merah yang mengalir di punggung tangannya.

Sasuke duduk di kursi, tak jauh dari meja itu. Pandangan tegang dan kosong. Seragam sekolahnya tampak berantakan, dasinya sudah mengendor dan kemeja putih di balik vest coklat-hitamnya menggantung berantakan.

Tiga sosok yang lain hanya berdiri dalam diam di pojok ruangan. Wajah mereka menunduk. Mereka semua tidak pernah melihat guru mereka semarah ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang lagi yang harus kulakukan, Sasuke," desis Kakashi sambil mendekati murid kesayangannya itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menggunakan kekuatanmu pada seorang gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa?" Suara Kakashi dalam dan tenang—tapi setiap orang tahu nada seperti itu adalah pertanda bahaya.

Hening.

"Jawab-Sasuke," kata Kakashi lagi, suaranya semakin pekat oleh amarah.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke masih belum memandang gurunya. "Kurasa dia—Sakura—dia…."

"Tidak tahu—kau membuatnya memar-memar, menggoresnya dengan kaca dan yang terakhir kau menggunakan— Sharingan," sentak Kakashi lagi, "apakah bagimu ini masih seperti sebuah permainan untuk bersenang-senang. Penggunaan _ficels_ untuk kekerasan di dunia ini. Kau tahu aku membenci hal itu. "

Sunyi.

"Kurasa dia—"

"Jika para dewan tahu apa yang terjadi, kau tahu akibatnya, kita tidak bisa bergerak jika belum yakin."

Wajah pias Sasuke tampak semakin suram.

"Aku," kata Sasuke masih dengan sedikit ragu-ragu," aku hanya merasakan suatu perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan...seakan naluri bertarungku sampai pada titik paling tinggi, darahku mendidih oleh rasa tertarik untuk menyakiti—dan melihat tangisan dan permohonannya membawa rasa nikmat tersendiri—menyakitinya, membuatku merasa—merasa puas," akhirnya Sasuke berhasil merangkai kalimat itu dengan baik. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Wajah tampannya masih tetap jauh dari emosi. "Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan hal seperti ini, tidak di kehidupan ini."

Hening.

"Kau lemah Sasuke— bahkan kau tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu sendiri." respon Kakashi sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang tajam Sasuke. "Kita harus memikirkan baik-baik setiap langkah kita, kau tahu itu."

"Tapi ada yang berbeda dari gadis itu, aku yakin dia bukan manusia biasa—keberadaannya, auranya membuatku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku lebih kuat darinya," kata Sasuke masih dengan nada dingin. "Perasaan ini," Sasuke memandang lurus Kakashi, matanya berubah merah lagi tanpa Sasuke sadari. " Kurasa aku telah menemukannya."

Kakashi terdiam.

"Ino." kata Kakashi sambil memandang gadis berambut pirang yang sejak tadi berdiri di antara Naruto dan Neji.

"Tidak, aku sudah memeriksanya tidak ada setitik pun ficels* pada tubuhnya, jadi aku sudah menghapus memorinya, dia tidak akan ingat apa-apa setelah ia bangun nanti!"

"Bagus," jawab Kakashi.

Semuanya terdiam lagi.

"Aku kecewa padamu Sasuke, dan saat kakekmu mengirim anak buahnya untuk menjemputmu aku tidak akan melindungimu," kata Kakashi kemudian berjalan keluar tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Tiga sosok yang sejak tadi terdiam akhirnya mendekat.

Naruto mendesah panjang, mengusap-ngusap rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi. Memandang dengan bingung ke arah Sasuke yang masih sediam patung. Rasa khawatir bisa terlihat jelas pada desahan napasnya.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Tubuhnya tegang. Matanya masih berkilat membara. "Kali ini aku tidak salah, aku menemukanmu, Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

 _ **Sakura POV**_

Udara mengalir—angin berhembus semilir, di kulitku seperti mengirimkan kabar-kabar di ujung negeri yang lain. Aku berada di atas sebuah tebing yang tinggi. Dataran rendah di bawahku tampak menghijau dipagari hutan-hutan. Cahaya matahari seperti membangkitkan cerita-cerita lama, setiap sudut tampak hidup dengan warna paling berwarna yang bisa kau bayangkan. Tapi yang kulakukan hanya memandang ke arah cakrawala. Baju perangku berkibar oleh angin dengan sebuah jubah merah tua membungkus tubuhku. Panah dan busur tergenggam erat di tanganku.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara derap kaki kuda. Seorang centaurus berbaju zirah berdiri tepat di sampingku.

"Pangeran ingin bertemu dengan dengan Anda, _Milady_!" suaranya besar dan serak—tapi enak didengar. Suara itu semakin membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya, aku akan segera datang, suruh Sasuke—maksudku pangeran untuk menunggu!" sahutku tenang.

 _.::bayangan masa lalu sudah teranyam, aku terjebak di jaring laba-labamu::._

Aku menarik napas dengan megap-megap dan membuka kelopak mataku dengan sentakan.

Mim-mimpi!

Atap putih di atasku aku pandangi dengan tajam. Ruangan kesehatan ini kosong—tidak. Tak berapa lama kemudian kudengar pintu dibuka.

Mimpi itu?

Apa?

Walaupun begitu...

Suatu saat nanti ceritakan sebuah dongeng

Tentang diriku menjadi itik buruk rupa

Tapi tidak akan ada pangeran yang akan datang

Untuk mematahkan kutukanku

Suatu saat nanti ceritakan juga sebuah dongeng

Tentang aku menjadi puteri salju

Dan kau menjadi pemburu yang sanggup

Untuk mengambil hatiku

.

.

 _ **.::To Be Continued::.**_


	3. Fear

E

N

I

G

M

A

.

.

Drowns in a

A world of forever and never

2010

By Primrose Papyrum

.

.

.

Flipping old dusty pages

Try to find what miracle is

Looking through broken glass of my window

Plastic world of broken smiles

I had ripped this chain so they could not conquer me

Would you take my hand?

Because I can't fly

.

.

Drown my ship if you let me fly

Burn my wings if you can bring me to cloud nine

.

.

Chapter 3

 _Fear_

"Baiklah, hari ini kau kumaafkan, Ms. Haruno."

Guru Asuma membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan memandangku dengan seksama, dari ekspresinya kelihatannya dia tidak marah—malah penasaran, bagaimana mungkin murid sepertiku bisa terlambat, rekorku selalu bersih. Hampir sempurna malah. Aku juga ikut-ikutan membetulkan kacamataku dan tersenyum gugup. Aku terlambat hampir setengah jam dan ini semua gara-gara hukuman dari Paman Ben yang cukup mengerikan—menggelikan menurutku, tidak usah kuceritakan. Hanya karena aku pulang terlambat—baiklah-baiklah, itu karena aku pulang terlambat 5 jam lebih.

"Terimakasih banyak, Guru Asuma," bisikku hampir seperti cicitan.

Guru Asuma hanya mengangguk kecil dan memberiku isyarat dengan matanya agar menuju ke kursiku.

Aku kikuk luar biasa. Bahkan bisa dibilang tidak berani memutar tubuhku. Bisa kurasakan berpuluh pasang mata seperti mengebor bagian punggung dan belakang kepalaku. Aku memegang bukuku dengan erat, tidak berani mendongakkan kepala, berjalan secepat mungkin sekaligus setenang mungkin.

Aku terlonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba mataku bertemu onyx hitam pekat itu.

Sejak kapan Sasuke jadi duduk di belakangku?

Yang benar saja? Dan sejak kapan ia jadi satu kelas denganku waktu pelajaran Biologi?

Tubuhnya tenang, seperti biasa auranya memegang autoritas—yang bagiku kelihatannya sangat berlebihan. Tangannya terlipat menyangga dagunya, matanya menatap tajam ke arahku, seperti menelitiku dari ujung rambut hingga kaki.

Langsung saja pipiku terasa panas. Sial.

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku segera menggeser kursiku agak ke depan dan memandang lurus ke arah Guru Asuma, sesaat kemudian menundukkan kepala, berpura-pura buku di depanku lebih menarik daripada memandang onyx hitamnya yang selalu saja berhasil menarikku seperti pusaran gelap di tengah laut—baiklah maksudku ini adalah perbandingan yang positif.

Suasana kelas sunyi kembali. Hanya terdengar samar-samar bisikkan siswa lain. Harus kuakui, mata Sasuke seperti mengebor—tidak-tidak, seperti menerebos belakang kepalaku dan menjajah otakku dengan sukses. Tidak ada satu pun suku kata dari keterangan Guru Asuma di depan yang berhasil meresap masuk dalam otakku. Bahkan dari penglihatan peripheral-ku matanya tak pernah berpindah dariku. Apakah yang menarik dari seikat rambut merah jambu yang kemarin sore belum sempat kucuci, eh?

Aku mulai duduk dengan gelisah dan kurasa sosok di belakangku menyadarinya.

Seharusnya aku membencinya atas semua tindakan kasar yang dilakukannya kemarin, tapi aku tidak bisa dan tidak peduli. Baiklah sejujurnya aku peduli. Tapi hebatnya aku tak bisa berkutik—apalagi memprotes, bahkan jika aku ingin karena bukankah aku diketahui telah lupa semua kejadian itu. Jadi untuk saat ini diam artinya selamat.

Walaupun Sasuke sendiri membuat bulu tengkukku hampir berdiri semua karena intensitas pandangannya tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya merasa terganggu—aneh...

Aku memainkan pulpenku untuk sesaat, memutar-mutar gagangnya yang berkilat di antara telunjuk dan jempolku—berusaha, benar-benar berusaha agar pandangan tajam di belakang kepalaku agak terlupakan, sungguh kalau saja dia itu bukan Uchiha Sasuke pasti sudah kusangka sebagai secret admirer-ku—yang kadang tindakannya jauh dari kata rahasia.

Suara agak berat guru Asuma bergaung lumayan keras di seluruh kelas. Beberapa siswa ada yang memperhatikan, beberapa sibuk melempar gumpalan-gumpalan kertas satu sama lain, yang lainnya sibuk bermain mobile phone masing-masing, beberapa merasa agak melankolis dan memilih untuk melamun —hal-hal apa lagi yang perlu kusebutkan?

Pikiranku terpecah oleh sebuah suara.

"Permisi, Guru Asuma."

Sebuah suara terdengar dari pintu kelas yang sedikit terbuka. Aku segera menangkap siluet sosok tinggi besar. Dan benar saja sosok itu tinggi, sekitar 187 sampai 190 cm. Kelihatannya murid baru, tapi ia sudah memakai seragam sekolah ini. Matanya tajam sekaligus lembut, rambutnya bernama oranye gelap. Aku mengerutkan kening dan mengikuti gerakannya dengan awas.

Dari perkenalan yang singkatnya di depan kelas, kuketahui namanya Juugo. Ia suka rugby dan taekwondo—yeah dilihat dari postur tubuhnya akan sangat mendukung.

Berbasa-basi sebentar, gerakan tubuhnya gugup dan sedikit bingung. Akhirnya guru Asuma menyuruhnya mencari kursi di belakang. Anak itu—Juugo benar-benar kikuk—yang akan segera mengingatkanmu pada tokoh di buku yang berbadan besar tapi lembut dan ramah. Well, mungkin.

Ia berjalan ke belakang—mencari kursi kosong ketika tiba-tiba ia memandang ke arahku dengan pandangan penuh ketakutan. Aku hanya bisa duduk dengan tegang. Sudah buruk sejak tadi ada yang memandangku dengan tajam, kini ditambah dengan satu orang lagi—secara terang-terangan.

Ada apa dengannya? Kami kan tidak pernah bertemu.

Aku mengawasinya lagi. Langkah kakinya seperti disengaja diperlambat.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat. Hari ini banyak yang bertingkah aneh.

Pandang matanya ketakutan—percampuran ketakutan akan disakiti dan ketakutan melakukan kesalahan.

...Tunggu...

Dia tidak sedang memandangku tapi memandang ke arah sosok di belakangku. Memandang Sasuke.

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Perasaanku tidak enak.

Sangat tidak enak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apakah aku pernah bilang kalau gara-gara aku pulang terlambat dan dihukum semalam membuatku bangun kesiangan dan melupakan tugas bahasa Perancisku. Payahnya guruku itu tak sebaik guru Asuma, jadi sepulang sekolah aku harus diberi hukuman membersihkan lorong dan gudang.

Aku mengusap peluh di keningku ketika mengembalikan alat pel dan sapu ke gudang—yang baru saja kubersihkan. Setidaknya aku tidak dihukum mencuci piring kantin bekas makan siang semua siswa. Dengan tas berat di punggung dan persendian sakit aku berjalan di lorong sekolah dengan malas-malasan. Mataku terasa berat karena kekurangan tidur. Bunyi sol sepatuku terantuk dengan lantai terdengar jelas karena suasana telah berubah sepi.

Sekolah ini sudah hampir kosong dan bangunan sekolah ini terpisah-pisah jadi semakin kelihatan sepi kecuali bangunan utama dan kantor guru. Aku menghela napas panjang—aku lelah sekali.

.

.

.

"Nah, kami hanya ingin sedikit memberikan salam selamat datang kepada anak baru!" Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah kakiku. Kemudian disusul bunyi 'buuk' keras. Dan tawa-tawa mengejek yang menyusul. Aku hampir saja memutar bola mata bosan. Kenapa aku selalu terlibat pada kejadian-kejadian sejenis ini. Tapi toh aku melangkahkan kakiku mencari asal suara. Tubuh lelahku menjerit-jerit agar aku berlalu saja tanpa peduli tapi jiwa sosialku—yang seharusnya tidak tinggi mengingat seharusnya aku menjadi gadis introvert—mencegahku.

Dan pemandangan di depanku benar-benar membuatku menarik napas kaget.

Anak baru tadi—Juugo dikerumuni oleh 5 orang siswa laki-laki. Lima siswa paling berandalan di sekolah ini. Tapi tubuh dan tinggi mereka kalah jauh dari Juugo jadi kenapa Juugo tidak melawan. Pertanyaan yang kusimpan untuk nanti.

Aku mengerutkan alis melihat tubuh besar Juugo begitu lemah, lemas tanpa perlawanan. Si ketua kelompok meneriakkan sesuatu tepat di wajah Juugo yang ketakutan—aku tidak bisa mendengar karena segera ditelan tawa riuh dari yang lain.

"Tubuhmu seperti singa—tapi nyalimu seperti tikus!" teriak salah satu dari mereka. Si ketua kelompok segera merogoh-rogoh saku-saku Juugo sedangkan seorang yang lain membongkar isi tasnya. Bullying di sekolah kurasa merupakan hal-hal klise kehidupan sekolahan yang tidak bisa diubah.

"Apa ini, kau tidak punya uang sama sekali, hah?" teriak si ketua kelompok dengan marah, alhasil satu tendangan tinggi mendarat di perut Juugo membuatnya mengaduh dan membungkuk kesakitan. Seragam Juugo berantakan, dasinya sudah melorot sedangkan kemejanya juga tak kalah amburadul.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku semakin mendekat. Suatu saat nanti kebiasaan sok pahlawanku ini akan membuatku terbunuh. Aku yakin itu.

Baiklah, mari kita selesaikan ini. Tapi masalahnya mereka lebih kuat dan liar daripada sekumpulan gadis yang emosinya bermasalah seperti yang kutangani sebelumnya.

"Hey—apa yang kalian lakukan?" suaraku lebih lemah dan gemetar daripada yang kuinginkan. Menegakkan tubuhku dan mengeraskan pandanganku, aku menantang si pemimpin kelompok dalam perang pandangan mata.

"Ah, Haruno."

Baiklah, itu mengagetkan, bagaimana ia bisa tahu namaku—parahnya aku lupa siapa nama berandalan satu ini. Kemudian aku teringat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu. Lihat kan, memang ingatanku buruk.

Hening.

"Sakon," sahutku berusaha cukup dingin dan segera merasa sedikit konyol.

Segera saja tubuh Juugo dihantamkan ke lantai dan Sakon memberikan satu tendangan manis di perut Juugo sebelum membalikkan tubuh sepenuhnya ke arahku. Anggota kelompok yang lain hanya menyeringai, memperhatikan ketua mereka mengambil langkah maju ke arahku.

"Kudengar-dengar kau suka sekali mengurusi anak-anak yang tertindas—seperti dia," kata Sakon sambil memandang ke arah Juugo sebentar. "Tapi tidak apa-apa kalau kau ingin bergabung dengan pesta kecil kami." Seringainya semakin lebar.

Aku tidak pernah merasa ingin menghantam wajah seseorang lebih dari saat ini.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat. Aku jelas kalah jumlah, baiklah aku punya kekuatanku tapi aku tidak mungkin menggunakannya dengan mereka masih dengan mata terbuka lebar. Mungkin aku akan menang jika mereka adalah perempuan, tapi mereka adalah berandalan dengan rekor berkelahi yang dapat mengisi penuh lemari piala di tempat kepala sekolah.

"Tinggalkan dia dalam urusan ini," kata Juugo dengan suara besarnya yang segera dihadiahi satu tendangan lagi. Aku sedikit berjengit ketika kudengar erangan kesakitan Juugo setelah itu.

Masih tetap mengacuhkan Juugo, Sakon kembali tersenyum memuakkan ke arahku. Aku tidak bisa kabur sekarang. Kurasa aku punya harga diri terlalu tinggi.

Aku menarik napas panjang. "Ada apa denganmu, Juugo!" ujarku setengah berteriak. "Tinggi mereka bahkan tidak sampai pundakmu, kenapa kau tidak melawan?"

Napasku semakin cepat karena kesal tapi tetap berusaha menjaga wajah dinginku. Juugo memandangku sesaat sebelum menundukkan kepala malu. Aku ingin menjerit frustasi—yang biasanya sangat jarang aku rasakan.

Sakon hanya tertawa kecil penuh ejekan. "Nah, rupanya nona pendiam sekarang sudah pintar bicara—mengharukan."

Sakon mengambil langkah ke depan lagi. Masih tetap berdiri tegak di tempatku, aku memandangnya setajam mungkin. Aku tahu bagaimana wujud ekspresiku saat ini—dingin dan merendahkan. Perasaan muak mulai menggelegak di hatiku, semakin lama-semakin besar karena melihat wajahnya yang angkuh.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakon berbalik dan mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada temannya yang segera disambut seringai-seringaian yang lain.

Dengan secepat kilat salah satu temannya mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi di atas perut Juugo. Mataku membelalak ngeri.

"Selamat tinggal, tikus besar," ujar Sakon sambil tersenyum kejam.

Sebelum aku sempat menyadari apa yang kulakukan, menjatuhkan tasku, kakiku sudah membawa tubuhku berlari.

"Tidaaak!"teriakku tertahan. Tapi pisau itu berhenti beberapa senti dari perut Juugo. Mataku terbelalak untuk kedua kalinya. Dan aku tahu ini tipuan. Segera, sebuah tangan dengan kasar memegang lenganku dan memutarnya di belakang tubuhku. Bisa kurasakan seringai Sakon dibelakang kepalaku dan tangannya yang membungkam erat mulutku. Napasnya terasa panas di belakang telingaku sebelum berbisik, "apakah kau menyadari kalau pangeran emo kita yang satu itu menaruh perhatian berlebih padamu akhir-akhir ini."

Jantungku bertalu-talu di rongga dadaku.

Sasuke!

"Kurasa kau bisa sedikit berguna untuk memberi pelajaran pada Uchiha itu."

Dan rasa sakit memenuhi kepalaku sebelum semuanya jadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kepalaku rasanya sakit luar biasa. Seperti ada orang yang mengamplas otakku atau menyuruhku mengerjakan PR sebanyak 300 halaman. Aku mengerang sambil berusaha membuka mata. Berusaha memegangi kepalaku—yang ternyata tidak bisa karena kedua tanganku diikat. Aku berusaha memandang ke sekeliling, hal pertama yang kusadari adalah cahaya dari jendela yang menerobos pupilku. Langit sore tampak indah—keoranyean dengan awan sedikit putih seperti semburat kuas pelukis abstrak.

...Tunggu, sore?...

Berusaha menenangkan diri dengan menarik napas beberapa kali, aku akhirnya menguatkan diri untuk melayangkan pandangan ke ruangan tempatku berada.

Dinding tua dengan cat mengelupas. Lantai dingin dan kotor.

Familiar, eh?

Dan aku hanya bisa memandang tidak percaya. Aku berada di dalam bangunan kosong itu lagi. Kurasakan ada gerakan di sampingku.

"Juugo," bisikku selirih mungkin.

Sosok tinggi besar itu juga menggeliat sebelum membuka mata.

"Ugh—mereka juga membuatku pingsan sekitar 1 jam yang lalu," gumam Juugo pelan. Bertumpu pada sikunya dan memandangku dengan matanya yang belum fokus.

"Dimana mereka sekarang?" tanyaku lagi—menyadari bibirnya telah sobek dan tulang pipinya membiru.

"Ruang sebelah—tunggu, aku tidak tahu namamu," tanyanya dengan senyum malu. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis—dugaanku benar—dia ramah.

"Sakura—Haruno Sakura, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Terdengar gumaman-gumaman dari balik pintu kayu tua yang akan menjerit-jerit berisik jika dibuka. Ruangan ini hampir kosong, hanya ada meja dan beberapa kursi, lantainya sudah kotor dan berdebu. Menempel di kulitku—menimbulkan rasa geli yang kubenci. Hal lain yang kusadari adalah tidak ada jalan keluar lain selain pintu tua itu.

Menggelikan. Mereka benar-benar menculik kami. Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Aku harus keluar dari sini." Tiba-tiba saja mata Juugo kembali memancarkan ketakutan—dahinya mengerut dengan serius, tubuhnya agak gemetaran. Matanya dengan gelisah mengerling kesana-kemari mencari jalan keluar.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

Mau tak mau, rasa penasaranku tentang sikap anehnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ada sesuatu hal penting yang harus kukatakan pada Sasuke," katanya sambil sibuk berusaha mengendorkan ikatan di tangannya.

"Tentang apa?" kataku—masih juga kurang puas.

"Hal yang sangat penting," sahutnya—masih mengacuhkanku dan masih berkutat dengan kesibukannya melepaskan tangannya, tapi kemudian ia tiba-tiba mendongak lagi memandang ke arahku.

"Tadi pagi aku melihatmu duduk di depan Sasuke, jadi apa hubunganmu dengannya sebenarnya?"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. "Tidak ada apa-apa sebenarnya, hal terakhir yang pernah kulakukan dengan Sasuke adalah bicara—maksudku bertengkar dan aku tidak tahu apa maksud Sakon dan teman-temannya itu."

Juugo hanya mengangkat alis dengan pandangan bingung. "Kukira kau pacarnya?"

Aku hampir saja tersedak salivaku sendiri.

"Hah—bukan, tentu bukan!" kataku setengah berteriak.

"Oh," sahut Juugo sambil tersenyum malu lagi.

Jantungku jadi berdegup lebih kencang. Sebenarnya apa sih yang dipikirkan orang-orang. Satu-satunya hal yang dilakukan Sasuke hanyalah memberikan pandangan mengerikannya padaku.

Aku menarik napas panjang.

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka dengan keras—berkeriut menyakitkan telinga. Disusul suara langkah-langkah kaki masuk. Kami berdua segera menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Dan berdirilah di sana Sakon dengan seringainya yang benar-benar membuatku ingin muntah—seringai kemenangan.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" katanya pura-pura tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian tidak ingin bicara padaku, well sekedar pemberitahuan saja tidak sampai setengah jam lagi pahlawan kalian datang."

Ia berjalan ke tengah ruangan dan mengambil sekaleng soda yang telah ada di atas meja. "Apa kalian tidak haus, aku tidak punya air mineral jadi minum ini saja daripada kalian aku beri minuman alkhohol," Sakon masih tetap saja bicara sambil membuka kaleng soda dengan tenang. Dan duduk dengan nyaman di atas meja itu—mengawasi kami.

"Lepaskan dia, dia sama sekali tidak punya masalah dengan kalian," geram Juugo, kali ini memandang marah.

"Ah, sebenarnya, itu justru sebaliknya ketika pada awalnya aku menelepon pangeran emo itu dan menyebutkan kau kami tahan, dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi apa-apa—tapi ketika nona pendiam ini kami sebutkan namanya, kau harus tahu reaksinya—napas memburu, rahang menegang, suara bergetar dan lain-lain. Dia akan datang ke sini ketika matahari sudah terbenam—sendirian." Seringaian rasa puas meliputi wajah Sakon.

Langit semakin sore bahkan sekarang sudah terlihat langit mulai menggelap seakan malam sedang membentangkan selimut hitamnya. Angin yang mulai dingin bisa kurasakan samar-samar menerpa kulitku.

"Aku—aku tidak mengerti, aku sama sekali tidak punya hubungan apa pun dengan Uchiha Sasuke—jadi lepaskan aku," kataku sedingin mungkin.

Sakon hanya merespon dengan tawa kecil.

"Kau boleh bilang begitu, girlie, tapi kenyataannya karena kau, aku jadi punya kesempatan ini, kau tahu," segera saja wajah Sakon menggelap oleh rasa amarah yang meluap-luap,"aku akan membalas untuk setiap tulangku yang patah, setiap memar dan setiap luka yang diberikan Uchiha sialan itu."

Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum tipis lagi, memandangku," bukankah itu keren?"

Kepalanya segera menengadah ke belakang dan suara tawanya yang membuat kulitku seperti ditusuk terdengar keras.

"Kalian gila!" teriakku akhirnya kehilangan kendali. Darahku berdesir-desir dalam amarah, tanganku yang mulai kebas karena ikatan yang kuat mengepal erat. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak punya hubungan apa pun dengannya!"

"Kau memang benar-benar naif, nona pendiam, apakah kau tidak merasa aneh kenapa minggu-minggu belakangan ini tidak ada yang mengganggumu lagi?"

Aku hanya terdiam mengakui kebenaran perkataannya.

"Jadi akan kulakukan apa saja untuk membuat Uchiha itu marah." Sakon meloncat turun dari meja dan mulai mendekatiku. Dengan kalem mengeluarkan pisau lipat juga dari balik sakunya. Memainkan pisau itu di antara jarinya-jarinya.

Tubuhku gemetar ketika melihat pisau itu berkilat terkena sisa cahaya dari langit yang mulai menghitam. Keringat dingin mulai menuruni pelipis dan tengkukku.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan sampai membunuhmu, aku tidak sekejam itu—mungkin kau hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa bulan sampai lukamu sembuh," katanya sambil menyeringai kejam.

Mataku membesar ngeri dan mulai beringsut mundur. Semakin ke belakang menjauhi langkah Sakon yang semakin mendekatiku.

"Tinggalkan dia, Sakon!" teriak Juugo lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Juugo mengerang lagi ketika sebuah sepatu dengan keras menghantam mukanya.

"Diam!"

Langit sudah benar-benar gelap sekarang, hanya sebercak warna kuning oranye melintang di atas horizon—menandakan matahari telah tenggelam.

"Nah, nona pendiam, sebaiknya kau tidak berteriak terlalu banyak," ujar Sakon sambil berjongkok di depanku dengan senyum gilanya. Punggungku sudah menabrak dinding di belakangku. Bisa kurasakan jantungku yang berdentum di antara tulang-tulang rusukku.

"Hm, tapi sebelumnya ini harus terlihat meyakinkan."

Aku ingin berteriak, aku ingin melawan, tapi ketakutan yang merambat di darahku membuatku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku bahkan tidak berani menarik napas ketika dengan kasar tangan Sakon menarik dasiku dengan kasar. Kemudian ia memulai melepaskan tali yang mengikat tanganku. Bisa kulihat pergelangan tanganku mulai membiru.

Tidak-tidak!

Bunuh dia!

Darahku langsung membeku.

Suara ini lagi. Bergaung di pojok pikiranku.

Akhirnya ketika Sakon berhasil melepaskan blazer seragamku, sebuah teriakan bisa keluar dari kerongkonganku. "Lepaskan aku!"

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku ketika pisau lipat itu ditekan di leherku membuatku tidak berani bergerak satu milimeter pun.

"Lepaskan dia, Sakon!" teriak Juugo berusaha bangkit—yang segera dibanting ke lantai lagi. Disusul tendangan-tendangan tanpa henti. Aku hanya bisa samar-samar melihat sosok Juugo yang meringkuk di lantai karena air mata mulai menutupi pandanganku.

"Lepaskan aku!" Aku berteriak lagi.

Sakon mengangkat tangannya dan menghantam sisi wajahku, bisa kurasakan bibirku sobek dan berdarah terkena cincin tembaga yang dipakai Sakon.

"Nah, sekarang diamlah, sudah kubilang jangan banyak berteriak!"

Tidak! Tidak!

Bunuh dia! Bunuh dia! BUNUH!

Hentikan!

"Kumohon, hentikan," kataku serak, berusaha mengacuhkan rasa nyeri di bibirku.

Tangan Sakon terangkat lagi, kali ini melepaskan kacamataku perlahan, memandang mataku untuk sesaat. Menyeringai lagi, membuatku ingin meludah di mukanya. "Aku tidak tahu kau punya mata yang sangat indah, nona pendiam."

Tanganku mengepal erat.

Hal ini tidak terjadi. Ini hanya terjadi pada film-film dan opera sabun. Ini hanya mimpi buruk. Tubuhku semakin gemetar, sedangkan kepalaku mulai pusing. Sakit kepala yang selalu menyerangku pada saat-saat genting.

Kerasnya detak jantungku hampir menulikan diriku sendiri.

Aku ingin berteriak lagi ketika kudengar teriakan lain.

"BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH!"

Dan aku yakin itu bukan berasal dari dalam kepalaku. Tubuhku bukan hanya satu-satunya yang membeku. Mata Sakon juga ikut membelalak ngeri. Bisa kurasakan bulu halus di lenganku juga ikut berdiri. Sesaat kemudian terdengar teriakan menulikan yang sangat mengerikan.

"Arrghhhhh!"

Kami berdua segera mencari asal suara. Kali ini darahku benar-benar membeku melihat sosok tinggi besar itu membungkuk dan meraung.

"BUNUH! BUNUH!"

"Juugo!" aku berteriak ngeri. Aku tidak berani mengambil napas.

Tubuhnya semakin membesar—otot-ototnya seakan menggembung. Wajahnya menyeringai mengerikan dan matanya—matanya dipenuhi oleh kegilaan yang melebihi psikopat mana pun. Wajahnya berubah kejam, saliva sedikit keluar dari mulutnya yang menyeringai sangat kejam.

"Tidak mungkin," bisikku lirih, tidak percaya.

Tubuhku bergetar oleh ketakutan luar biasa ketika mata kejinya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Memandang kami satu-persatu. Manik-manik itu begitu tajam dan menjanjikan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"BUNUH! BUNUH!" raungnya lagi. Tiba-tiba ekspresi liar itu menghilang digantikan oleh senyum tipis menyeramkan. Rambut oranyenya sedikit menutupi mata kanannya ketika ia menelengkan kepalanya—memandang kami dengan senang. Mengirimkan rasa panas dingin ke tubuh kami.

"Hmm, siapa yang akan dibunuh kali ini," suaranya tenang tapi dipenuhi kegilaan yang haus darah. Aku hanya bisa membeku di tempatku.

"Siapa? Tikus-tikus kecil atau gadis kecil dulu, hm?" Suaranya serak dan berat, memandang kami seakan sedang memilih sebuah mainan. "Tikus-tikus kecil atau gadis kecil?" Juugo menyeringai lagi.

Aku hanya bisa mengangakan mulut dengan jantung berdetak tak keruan.

Tubuhnya seperti memerangkap kami, Juugo berdiri membelakangi jendela—satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang ada, sehingga tubuhnya menaungi kami, begitu kontras dengan para anak buah Sakon yang mencoba merangkak menjauh dari kakinya.

"Tikus-tikus kecil yang harus pertama dimusnahkan."

Dengan secepat kilat ia menarik anak buah Sakon yang terdekat dan mengangkatnya ke udara. Tangannya yang besar dan berotot mencengkeram leher itu sampai pemilik wajah menjadi biru dan kehabisan napas. Kemudian tangan besar itu mencengkeram rambut kecoklatan di atas kepala itu, menggantungkan tubuhnya di udara sebentar, terdengar suara tersedak dan napas berderit-derit mengerikan karena tulang-tulang tenggorokan yang remuk.

Dengan secepat kilat Juugo menghantamkan kepala itu ke lantai.

"ARGHHHHH!"

Ia menghantamkan kepala itu begitu keras sampai terdengar bunyi 'kraak kraak' mengerikan. Sampai tengkorak dan wajah itu remuk tak berbentuk. Darah mulai menggenang di lantai membentuk pola-pola tak beraturan, cairan pekat itu meleleh di antara celah-celah kepala yang hancur itu.

Aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Terdengar bunyi derak mengerikan lagi ketika Juugo meraih anak buah Sakon yang lain dan mematahkan lengannya. "Tidak-tidak, lepaskan aku, le...ARHHHHHH!"

Tangan anak laki-laki tadi dihancurkan oleh cengkeraman Juugo. Seperti menyobek daging dari gumpalan yang lebih besar. Mataku membelalak terbuka, ketika cipratan darah mulai mencapai ujung sepatuku. Berlanjut lagi ke lengan yang lain, kepala, cipratan darah ke mana-mana—lantai, dinding, wajah Juugo yang sinting. Cairan itu mengalir turun melewati lengannya dan mengotori seragamnya sendiri.

"ARGHHHHH!"

Aku tidak bisa bernapas, aku tidak bisa berteriak, aku tidak bisa berkedip.

Bunyi 'krakk' yang lain mulai terdengar berturut-turut.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!"

"BUNUH! BUNUH!" Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar teriakan sadis Juugo di antara teriakan kesakitan yang lain. Bunyi kecipak darah terinjak oleh kaki Juugo, derak-derak tulang yang membuatku tak bisa berpikir lagi, bunyi sobekan kain seragam. Bunyi tubuh-tubuh tak berbentuk yang dilempar ke lantai dengan sembarangan.

"Aaaaaaaa~ Lepaskan!"

Aku mulai merasa mual, kepalaku sakit luar biasa.

Aku harus pergi dari sini.

Aku benar-benar ingin muntah sekarang.

"ARGHHHHHH!"

Kemudian aku sadar.

Aku harus pergi dari sini! Aku mulai menjerit histeris dalam hati. AKU HARUS MELARIKAN DIRI!

Aku tidak ingin mati di sini.

Pipiku telah basah oleh air mata. Jantungku seakan bisa menjebol rusuk-rusukku dengan dentumnya. Dengan kaki gemetar aku bangkit dan berlari sekuat tenaga.

Aku harus pergi!

Aku harus pergi!

AKU HARUS PERGI!

Dengan pikiran kacau dan rasa mual di perutku, akhirnya aku bisa menuruni tangga, ketika menginjakkan kaki di lantai tiga, samar-samar aku bisa mendengar teriakan kesakitan Sakon yang memekakkan telinga.

Kemudian hening.

Napasku berat—terdengar dengan jelas di udara yang terlalu sunyi seakan sedang menyimpan sesuatu.

Tubuhku membeku ketika kudengar suara berat dan serak Juugo. "Gadis kecil, dimana kau?"

Jutaan bilah es dingin mengalir dalam darahku. Ketakutan membuat kakiku seperti jelly dan tanganku basah oleh keringat dingin.

"Gadis kecil?"

Akhirnya, dengan sekuat tenaga aku bisa menggerakkan kakiku lagi. Secepat mungkin aku menuruni tangga dengan tersandung-sandung. Mencari pintu keluar di lantai bawah. Tapi semua pintu yang kutemui terkunci. Air mataku mulai turun semakin deras. Aku mengguncang-guncang ganggang pintu yang kutemui. Menendangnya sampai kakiku sakit tapi tidak sebuah pintu pun yang terbuka. Aku menjerit frustasi, memandang nanar ke segala arah.

.

.

.

"Halo, ada orang di sini?" Sebuah suara mengagetkanku, samar-samar bisa kulihat sinar senter dari lorong sebelah. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah suara itu. Membiasakan pupilku pada suasana gelap. Tubuhku seakan sudah bersimbah peluh. Ikatan rambutku sudah lepas sehingga rambutku tergerai bebas, beberapa tertempel di keningku karena keringat. Seakan masih bisa kucium bau darah di lantai dan sepatuku, membuatku ingin muntah.

"Tolong aku!" teriakku serak, berlari tersandung-sandung lagi.

Seorang satpam.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Nona?" katanya menghampiriku. Langkah kakinya tenang, gerakan sinar senternya membawa noda hitam bayangan di dinding mengikutinya dari belakang. Aku menghampirinya dengan napas tak teratur.

Aku mulai menangis terisak-isak dan menarik lengannya.

"Kita—kita harus segera pergi dari sini! Dimana kunci pintu keluarnya! Kita..." ujarku terengah-engah di antara tangisku. Tanganku gemetar—menarik lengannya semakin keras.

"Tenanglah, apa yang terjadi!"

"Kita harus pergi dari sini!" teriakku frustasi.

"Jelaskan, kenapa kau di sini padahal hari sudah malam?" Satpam itu malah menatapku tajam dan masih memegangku di tempat. Aku melihat ke belakang dengan was-was, seakan setiap sudut gelap di ruangan itu bisa memunculkan Juugo setiap saat.

"KITA HARUS PERGI! ADA PEMBUNUH DI ATAS SANA!"

"Gadis kecil?"

Tubuhku membeku.

"Lari-lari sekarang!" teriakku histeris, tapi satpam itu malah mendekati bayangan Juugo yang masih seperti siluet di ujung tangga.

"Nak, apa yang kau lakukan di sini malam-malam?" Satpam itu semakin mendekat, jantungku berdentum tak keruan lagi. Air mataku sudah membanjir sekarang.

"LARI!" raungku dan berlari sekuat tenagaku lagi. Membuatku benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan meninggalkan satpam itu. Tapi ketakutan ini benar-benar memakan pikiranku.

Sesaat ruangan sunyi seraya langkah kakiku yang menjauh menggema di dinding.

"ARGGHHHHH!"

Aku menutupi telingaku dengan kedua tanganku sambil berlari. Aku segera menuju pintu depan, berlari membabi-buta dan terseok-seok.

Terlihat pintu tua yang cukup besar dengan ukiran. Pintu depan yang akan membawaku langsung ke luar.

Kumohon jangan terkunci! Jangan terkunci!

Aku menubruk pintu itu dan mengguncang-guncangkan gagang pintunya seperti orang kesetanan.

Terkunci!

Tidak-tidak!

TIDAKK!

Langkah kaki samar-samar bisa kudengar di belakangku.

Aku menyadarkan tubuhku yang tak punya kekuataan lagi ke pintu, menangis terisak-isak lagi. Meremas rambutku dengan putus asa.

Apa-apa yang harus kulakukan!

Kalau memang aku harus mati, aku akan melawan.

"Gadis kecil, dimana kau?"

Suara Juugo membuat bulu kudukku segera berdiri dan tanganku kebas oleh rasa takut, bayangannya perlahan-lahan mendekat, detak bunyi sepatunya terdengar jelas di seluruh bangunan yang kini sunyi senyap, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Melihatnya seperti melihat kematian dalam kabut es yang mengerikan.

"Ah, rupanya kau di sini, gadis kecil!" kata Juugo—tersenyum mengerikan lagi.

Aku bangkit dengan perlahan, berusaha berdiri kuat di antara kedua kakiku. Tanganku mengepal erat. Semuanya sudah tidak berguna, aku tidak mungkin membuka pintu dengan kekuatanku—walaupun bisa aku akan kehabisan waktu, untuk memecahkan jendela, semua jendela di bangunan ini menggunakan terali besi.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

Saat sosok Juugo tinggal 4 meter dariku, aku berlari lagi, kali ini ke arah berlawanan—berlari masuk. Sekuat tenaga aku tetap fokus.

Kursi-kursi dan meja-meja di ruangan itu segera melayang-layang oleh kekuatanku—aku belum pernah menggunakan kekuatanku sebesar ini sebelumnya.

Aku berteriak layaknya seorang pejuang perang.

Dan kulemparkan kursi demi kursi ke arahnya. Meja demi meja ke arahnya. Tapi tak semuanya tepat sasaran, walaupun tepat sasaran semuanya segera dihantam Juugo dengan kepalan tangannya. Dan semua kursi dan meja itu tinggalah puing-puing kayu yang berserakan.

"BUNUH! BUNUH!" raung Juugo lagi.

Bunyi tidak karuan memenuhi ruangan ini. Bunyi tabrakan kursi dan meja dengan dinding. Bunyi meja-meja yang hancur berantakan, lantai yang bergetar ketika sekuat tenaga aku melayangkan sebuah lemari dan berhasil dihindari oleh Juugo sehingga menghantam dinding dengan keras.

Ruangan ini seperti habis diamuk badai, bunyi getaran-getaran terdengar dari dinding-dinding yang berusaha menahan pukulan di permukaannya. Aku menjerit putus asa ketika hanya luka-luka seperti silet yang diterima Juugo.

Aku melihat sekeliling dengan nanar, mencari-cari senjata lain. Tapi semuanya tinggalah puing-puing tak beraturan. Debaman langkah Juugo yang berlari menerjangku bisa kudengar dengan jelas. Semuanya seperti slow motion seiring otakku menjerit-jerit mencari ide, dan akhirnya aku mendapatkannya setelah jarak Juugo tinggal 1 meter dariku.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan kudengar derak kaca di ruangan itu pecah menjadi ribuan keping. Segera melesat ke arah Juugo dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"Arghhhh!"

Kudengar raungan Juugo dengan perasaan sedikit puas. Bunyi gemerincing kaca yang jatuh ke lantai mengiringi tubuhku yang melorot ke bawah karena kehabisan tenaga. Aku bahkan merasa tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Tenagaku habis tak tersisa. Kaki dan tanganku gemetar hebat sedangkan pipiku basah karena air mata yang tanpa kusadari terus mengalir.

"BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH!"

Mataku membelalak terbuka, bukan perasaan takut lagi yang kurasakan hanyalah perasaan gamang melihat kematian begitu dekat. Seluruh tubuh Juugo dilindungi aura kebiruan yang membuat kaca-kaca tajam itu tak bisa menembusnya.

Juugo juga seorang Rivara, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya sejak awal!

Kalau begitu ini memang sudah akhir. Aku akan mati seperti ini?

Dan yang kulakukan hanyalah menutup mata ketika kulihat sosok besar Juugo melesat menerjangku. Kurasakan pegangan brutalnya pada leherku, membuat mataku menyentak terbuka karena rasa tercekik yang luar biasa. Adrenalin berpacu dengan luar biasa—tapi aku tak berkutik. Pupil Juugo yang mengecil dan seringainya yang sangat kejam bisa kulihat dengan jelas sekarang. Dia menunduk sedikit dan berbisik padaku," untuk hadiah karena gadis kecil bisa melawan, aku akan membunuhmu dengan lebih perlahan-lahan."

Seringai tipis menghiasi bibirnya yang melengkung kejam. Bau darah yang anyir dan sentuhan tangannya yang lengket membuat tubuhku bergetar dan menggigil. Aku memejamkan mataku lebih erat. Sesaat kemudian kurasakan tangan besarnya meraih pergelangan tangan kananku, mengelusnya sebentar.

"Sebaiknya kita patahkan dulu bagian-bagian kecilnya, bukan begitu?" suaranya seolah gembira merencanakan bagaimana merangkai puzzle.

'Krakk!'

Syaraf-syaraf sensoriku diperbudak oleh rasa sakit, seakan ototku ditarik satu-satu, nyeri dan panas yang tak terkira menyentakkanku. Rasa ngilu membuat telingaku sakit sekali. Air mata menggenang panas di mataku.

Dan detik berikutnya yang kulakukan adalah berteriak.

"Argghhhh!"

"Gadis kecil berteriaknya kurang keras, tapi tenang saja pasti nanti menjadi lebih—"

Belum sempat Juugo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuhnya terlempar menabrak dinding seberang ruangan. Sedangkan aku sendiri jatuh ke lantai, aku pegangi pergelanganku dengan air mata berlinangan.

Tapi pemandangan yang menemuiku ketika membuka mata membuatku lupa betapa sakitnya pergelanganku.

Sasuke berdiri tegak di depanku, tapi yang kurasakan bukan rasa lega karena dia telah datang—ketakutan lain yang kurasakan ketika ia membuka mata. Matanya semerah darah—dingin dan kejam, lebih kejam dari milik Juugo. Matanya tidak menunjukkan emosi apa pun dan berbeda dengan waktu itu, bukan tiga titik hitam yang berada di tengah mata itu tapi sebuah pola yang rumit. Mata yang seperti lautan darah pekat yang seakan rakus menginginkan darah lebih banyak. Wajahnya yang seputih pualam itu tampak seperti malaikat kematian tanpa belas kasihan. Tangannya mengepal kuat, bisa kulihat urat-urat di lengan itu menegang.

Ia membungkuk dan mendesis ke arah Juugo—yang mengingatkanku pada gerakan vampir sebelum menerjang mangsanya. Aku mengedipkan mata sekali dan Sasuke sudah mengangkat Juugo ke udara, tidak sampai setengah detik kemudian, menghantamkannya ke tembok sisi lain.

Kecepatannya luar biasa. Percampuran takut dan kagum membuatku tak bisa bergerak. Dan kusadari apa yang membuat Sasuke lebih mengerikan adalah aura hitam kebiruan yang melingkupinya, membuat celana hitam panjang dan T-shirt kelabunya sedikit bergoyang seakan terkena hembusan angin. Sebuah tanda seperti _tattoo_ hitam menjalar dari lehernya hingga mencapai sisi wajahnya. Seakan tumbuh dalam setiap degupan jantung Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" geram Sasuke—suara Sasuke dingin dan berat, membungkuk lagi, kali ini kuku-kuku tangan kanannya memanjang dan meruncing. Untuk sesaat mata anggur merah itu bertemu mataku—aku tak bisa menemukan apa pun. Dingin luar biasa. Membuatku ingin memeluk diriku sendiri.

"Sasuke! Jangan bunuh Juugo!" Kudengar suara yang kukenali sebagai suara Naruto.

"Ino, bantu Sakura!" Kudengar samar-samar Neji berteriak.

"Sasuke—hanya gunakan Sharingan—astaga kau memakai Mangekyo, segera sembuhkan Juugo seperti biasa, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto lagi.

"Naruto! Jangan dekati Sasuke, lihat lehernya!"

"TEME! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Dan tiba-tiba semuanya hening, semua mata—termasuk mataku memandang nanar ke arah yang sama.

Seakan bisa kurasakan jantungku berhenti ketika kuku runcing dan mengilat milik Sasuke menembus perut Juugo.

"ARGHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

 _Kabut masa lalu masih menjagaku dalam buaiannya_

 _Seperti jaring-jaring laba-laba yang menyulam selimut tidurku_

 _Masih bersenandung, jejak-jejak pagi yang terluka ketika aku bangun_

 _Menorehkan sedikit drama-drama malam sebelumnya_

 _Menjelang mentari datang, masih ingatkah kita_

 _Bagaimana berperan menjadi boneka-boneka cerita_

 _Yang tertulis untuk kita?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **.::To Be Continued::.**_


	4. Till the Beginning

E

N

I

G

M

A

.

.

Drowns in

A world of forever and never

2010

By Primrose Papyrum

.

.

.

Chapter 4

 _Till the Beginning_

 _ **Normal POV**_

Terdengar tarikan napas keras ketika tangan Sasuke yang telah berlumuran darah keluar dari perut Juugo. Darah mulai menetes deras membentuk genangan di bawah kaki keduanya. Mata Sasuke hanya memandang tanpa emosi ketika tubuh Juugo ambruk ke lantai, memandang ke bawah seperti elang mengawasi mangsanya, rambut hitamnya masih sedikit bergoyang di sekitar pipinya yang pucat. Wajah putih pualam Sasuke membuat mata merah darahnya semakin terlihat pekat. Sedangkan sosok di bawahnya kelihatannya sudah mendapat kewarasannya kembali, wajah Juugo pucat pasi, dahinya mengerut menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka mencoba menarik napas dengan susah payah.

Sesaat kemudian aura membunuh yang liar dari tubuh Sasuke berkurang. Kekuatannya seolah berputar dan masuk kembali ke tempatnya berasal, seperti kejahatan hitam yang kembali ke kotak pandora. Sosok suram itu berdiri tegang—seakan juga berusaha mengais-ngais akal sehatnya.

"Aku bisa saja langsung mematahkan lehermu, Juugo." Suara dalam dan tertahan milik anak laki-laki bermata anggur merah itu mengiris kesunyian. Matanya tanpa peduli melihat mata Juugo yang ketakutan bercampur rasa bersalah.

Mata ruby itu menutup sebentar, bibir tipis sekaligus penuh miliknya melengkung tak senang, dahinya mengernyit dalam seakan berpikir dengan serius.

"Kukira kau benar-benar kehilangan kendali, Sasuke," celetuk Naruto dengan dahi mengerut juga, mata azure-nya kali ini menatap tajam punggung sahabatnya.

Kelopak itu membuka menampilkan onyx tak berdasar lagi. Tangannya yang basah oleh darah masih mengepal kuat. Dengan pelan tubuhnya berbalik memandang ketiga temannya satu-satu.

Dengan langkah was-was Ino memutari tubuh Sasuke dan berjongkok di samping Juugo yang mulai tidak kuasa membuka mata lagi. Ino berusaha tersenyum cerah."Tidak apa-apa Juugo, semuanya sudah berakhir," tukas Ino disusul tangan kanannya yang mulai bersinar biru dan meletakkannya di atas luka menganga di perut Juugo.

"Kau gila, Sasuke, beberapa senti lagi dan kau bisa mencapai jantungnya," gumam Ino dengan suara tegang.

Hening.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau punya alasan yang bagus mengenai tindakanmu ini, Teme!" ucap Naruto lagi masih belum puas melihat Sasuke diam seribu bahasa.

"Hn..." Mata onyxnya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Melihat potongan-potongan kayu, serpihan-serpihan kaca, lantai retak dan kaca yang rusak.

"Sasuke," kali ini suara Neji yang tajam seakan memperingatkan bahwa mereka tidak suka dibuat penasaran dan juga khawatir.

"Sudah kuduga," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok yang diacuhkannya sejak tadi. Onyx miliknya bertemu dengan jade Sakura, mata hijaunya yang masih basah terbuka lebar seakan tidak gentar dengan pandangan mengintimidasi Sasuke."Kau—apakah sekarang kau masih bisa mengelak?"

Mengusap cipratan darah di pipinya, Sakura bangkit berdiri sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Mencoba berdiri dengan kakinya yang gemetar. "Tidak—memang aku yang melakukannya."

Sasuke mengambil dua langkah ke depan, Sakura mengambil satu langkah ke belakang dengan defensif. "Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura lagi—matanya masih menatap tajam tanpa berkedip.

Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi Sasuke berubah, matanya meredup—pandangannya tidak lagi tajam, tapi tubuhnya bergetar oleh kemarahan—entah marah pada apa. Membuat Sakura semakin was-was dan mengambil satu langkah ke belakang lagi.

"Kau tidak ingat aku, Sakura."

Nada suara Sasuke seperti menyentakkan sesuatu dalam tubuh gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Panggilan namanya di lidah anak laki-laki di depannya begitu familier sampai rasanya menyakitkan. Tubuh Sakura bergetar, pipinya menghangat karena alasan yang tidak jelas. Pandangan kebingungan terpantul jelas dari jade miliknya, akhirnya berusaha mencari kewarasannya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, Sakura membuka mulut lagi. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Sakura."

Lagi. Namanya di lidah Sasuke membuat tubuh Sakura menggigil.

Onyx itu masih terus memandangnya tanpa henti membuat kemarahan muncul tiba-tiba di dalam hati Sakura. Tangan kirinya mengepal erat, rambutnya yang tergerai bergoyang-goyang lagi karena gerakan kepalanya. "Berhenti mempermainkanku, Uchiha, kau kira kau siapa?"

Sunyi kembali.

"Lagi, kau tidak ingat apa-apa, kurasa sukumu itu benar-benar kejam terhadap semua manusia yang dialiri darah Uchiha." Dengan pelan Sasuke mengambil tiga langkah sekaligus, membuat Sakura mundur tersandung ke belakang. Tubuh Sakura bergetar semakin hebat. Satu langkah lagi dan Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan Sakura.

Matanya—matanya membuat Sakura tidak bisa berpaling sedikit pun. Jade-nya yang sekarang melebar ketakutan—ketakutan akan perasaan asing yang tidak dikenalnya—seperti memohon-mohon agar onyx itu tidak menyeretnya semakin jauh. Mata onyx yang seperti likuid hitam panas dalam tungku perapian.

Seakan terkena magnet, tubuh Sasuke membungkuk ke depan—memandang mata di depannya dengan intensitas yang bisa melelehkan besi. Tubuh Sakura yang telah jatuh terduduk tak elak gemetar semakin hebat. Seharusnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Sasuke tapi perasaan bersalah tanpa alasan itu menyelinap masuk dengan pelan, mengotori relung-relung hatinya. "Aku tidak pernah mengenalmu! Menjauh—menjauh dariku!"

Suara Sakura seperti benteng perang yang runtuh. "Menjauh—kubilang men..."

Napas Sakura mengalami stagnasi ketika jari-jari tangan kiri Sasuke yang pucat menyentuh pipinya yang basah, dengan pelan menyusuri garis dagunya. Sengatan listrik seakan mengalir cepat dalam tubuh Sakura membuat tubuhnya tak berdaya. Sentuhan kulit Sasuke seperti duri sekaligus madu yang membuat otak Sakura berhenti bekerja.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang ingat, Sakura?"

"Aku—aku tidak me..."

"Kalau aku ini milikmu."

.

.

 _Biarkan aku memiliki tali-tali boneka yang_

 _Selama ini mengendalikanmu_

.

.

 _ **SAKURA POV**_

Napasku terputus-putus, memandang Sasuke yang bertingkah seperti orang kerasukan. Seakan yang berdiri di depanku bukan Sasuke, wajah pucatnya seperti membendung emosi di dasar sana. Karena terkadang aku bisa merasakannya—luapan emosi itu, terpendam begitu jauh, dikurung di tempat paling dasar dan yang keluar di permukaan hanyalah wajah tanpa ekspresi itu. Dan sekarang melihatnya mengeluarkan sedikit emosinya seharusnya membuatku semakin tidak mengenalnya—tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Aku hanya memandang tak percaya ketika rangkaian kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Seharusnya aku tertawa—hal ini seperti kejadian klise dalam opera sabun. Mana ada orang seperti Sasuke tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. Aku tahu kalian akan tertawa—kalau saja ini film maka ini akan jadi adegan paling menggelikan. Yang akan membuat orang-orang pembenci cerita romansa mengernyit jijik.

Aku tertawa kecil—retak. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Kau—Uchiha Sasuke," kataku dalam suara serendah mungkin, "sudah sinting."

"Ya, karena kau."

Mendengar kalimatnya itu membuatku yakin bahwa Sasuke sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. Bangkit dengan kaki gemetar aku melayangkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. "Ka—kalian semua sudah gila—gila! Aku akan pulang ke rumah, tidur, dan berpura-pura semua ini tidak pernah terjadi!"

Penolakan yang tidak masuk akal, sejujurnya. Akan tetapi akan lebih mudah jika semua kejadian ini dianggap hanya mimpi dan angin lalu—yang kusadari sama sekali tidak mungkin.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana sebelum semua ini jelas, Sakura!" Suara Neji tajam dan suram—pertanda kesabarannya sudah di ambang batas. "Dan Sasuke, maukah kau berbaik hati menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Suara Neji yang sekeras batu membuat Sasuke berbalik ke arah Neji. Wajah Sasuke pias tanpa emosi. Kemudian suara baritone Sasuke menggelegak keluar dengan pelan seakan masih ragu-ragu. "Dia—" Mata kosong Sasuke melirikku sebentar. " Dia orangnya—reminorump—kutukanku."

Reaksi yang didapat terlalu berlebihan. Terdengar beberapa tarikan napas kaget dan teriakan dari Naruto. Mata biru Naruto dan Ino membesar sedangkan mata Neji sendiri segera menyipit penuh kalkulasi. "Sebaiknya kau yakin, Sasuke," ujar Neji lagi, matanya beralih ke arahku, kemudian ke arah Sasuke dan ke arahku lagi. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal?"

"Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya," sahut Sasuke.

"Bagaimana mungkin, namanya sama, Teme." Pandangan frustasi yang akhir-akhir ini sering hinggap di wajah Naruto kembali lagi. Dia menarik napas kesal dan melipat tangannya di depan dada seperti seorang guru yang frustasi karena muridnya mencoret-coret tembok dan tidak mau meminta maaf. "Dan lihat, rambut pink?"

"Hal ini terjadi secara alami—aku akan ingat jika sudah merasakan ficels-nya."

"Kalau begitu kita harus kembali, Sasuke." Naruto membuka suara lagi, memandang cemas. Sedangkan aku hanya memandang tak mengerti, membuatku semakin berpikir semua kejadian ini terlalu dramatis dan konyol. Mereka berbicara seperti sedang berada dalam drama tentang negeri fantasi di kelas teater.

"Sudah cukup," kataku sekeras mungkin," aku tidak peduli kalian akan berbicara segila apa—terserah kalian, tapi aku akan pulang sekarang."

Aku segera melangkah mundur, masih mengawasi tiga sosok di depanku dengan sangat hati-hati—berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Suara Neji membuatku berhenti di tempat. "Kau harus ikut dengan kami ke keluarga Sasuke, Sakura."

Mataku membesar tidak percaya, segera berbalik dan memandang tajam Neji tanpa berkedip. "Aku sama sekali tidak punya urusan dengan kalian—bahkan..."

"Kau akan ikut denganku, Sakura," potong Sasuke tanpa emosi membuat kesabaranku benar-benar habis. "Kau—kau, aku tidak peduli! Kembali saja sendiri!" teriakku tertahan, memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan sedingin mungkin. Tapi ekspresinya yang kosong—tidak ada kemarahan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya ketika aku membuatnya jengkel. Ekspresi itu membuat lidahku kelu—perasaan bersalah ini pasti akan membunuhku. Tanganku mengepal erat—entah keberapa puluh kali hari ini—rasa frustasi meluap-luap di dadaku membuatku ingin menangis. Setelah hampir terbunuh sekarang ada sekelompok teman sekelas sinting yang mengatakan seolah pernah mengenalku sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak percaya ini," bisik Ino di antara helaan napasnya," tragedi yang sudah melegenda itu benar-benar akan terulang lagi." Rasa kasihan yang tergambar di mata sapphire Ino ketika memandang Sasuke membuatku seperti penjahat kejam yang baru diadili. Aku menarik napas panjang sebelum membuka mulut lagi. "Dengar, aku tidak akan berteriak-teriak lagi asalkan ada salah satu dari kalian yang menjelaskan apa arti semua ini." Aku berusaha menenangkan jantungku sendiri dan memandang mereka satu-persatu.

Hening lagi.

"Kita tidak punya waktu, sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang." Suara dingin Sasuke memecah kesunyian, seolah sengaja menyalakan pematik pada tabung emosiku.

"Aku tidak akan pergi—kemana pun itu, jika aku sama sekali tidak mengerti semua ini," geramku memandang tajam Sasuke lagi.

"Anda tidak bisa kembali ke kerajaan, Sasuke-sama."

Suara itu lemah dan bergetar, kami segera mengarahkan pandangan pada sosok yang saat ini sedang bersandar di dinding. Mengatur napas yang masih terputus-putus. Rasa sakit itu masih terpancar di matanya, walaupun lubang yang sesaat yang lalu berada di perutnya sudah lenyap.

Ekspresi Sasuke menggelap—membuat Juugo sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Katakan."

Aku hanya memandang sekelompok orang di depanku seakan mereka sudah gila. Dan sikap Juugo begitu tunduk sekaligus hormat pada Sasuke—membuatku muak, melihatnya seperti budak yang baru saja melakukan kesalahan. Dan kerajaan? Kami di dunia modern, hal terakhir yang bisa kupikirkan adalah Sasuke menjadi keluarga kerajaan—dengan sikapnya yang seperti berandalan elite itu, semua skorsing, dan pelanggaran peraturan yang jumlahnya tidak terhitung. Dia lebih cocok menjadi seorang anak bos mafia daripada keluarga kerajaan. Lebih mudah membayangkannya dengan balapan mobil dan perdagangan obat-obatan daripada kastil dan mahkota. Dan kerajaan seperti apa? Apakah seperti abad pertengahan dengan klise-klisenya?

"Kakek Anda memerintahkan penangkapan Anda sejak dua hari yang lalu, sejak tadi pagi saya selalu berusaha mengatakan ini, Sasuke-sama."

Cara bicara Juugo pada Sasuke dan sikap angkuh Sasuke membuatku benar-benar muak. Mengawasi Sasuke yang masih terdiam dan hanya memandang ke arah Juugo dengan sikap merendahkan. "Kenapa kakekku ingin melakukan itu?"

"Entahlah, ini berhubungan dengan pelanggaran peraturan."

"Jadi kau seenaknya menyusulku ke sini," Sasuke berhenti sejenak," dengan siapa kau kemari?"

Juugo semakin menunduk oleh rasa bersalah. "Kami hanya tidak ingin Sasuke-sama tertangkap, jadi kami sepakat untuk memberitahu Anda secara langsung."

"Kalau begitu dimana Karin dan Suigetsu?"

"Di penginapan pinggir kota."

Hening.

Kali ini Juugo mengangkat mukanya lagi dengan perlahan, matanya mengandung keberanian dan rasa hormat dengan kadar yang seimbang. "Perintah penangkapan ini—bukan perintah untuk menyeret Anda kembali."

"Apa," gumam Neji kali ini menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Perintah penangkapan pada para pengkhianat."

Kuperhatikan bahu Sasuke menegang lagi. Ekspresinya semakin dingin.

"Konspirasi lagi—bukankah itu makanan kita sehari-hari, Juugo?"

"Ya, tapi kali ini berbeda, Sasuke-sama, yang dimaksudkan dengan 'para pengkhianat' adalah Anda dengan teman-teman Anda."

Terdengar geraman dan erangan kesal dari Naruto dan Ino, wajah Neji semakin tegang—membuatku semakin tidak nyaman.

"Kakekku sudah tahu, kalau begitu," kata Sasuke sambil memandang ke arah ketiga temannya. "Kita harus secepatnya kembali—dan kau," kepala Sasuke menoleh ke arahku, matanya memandangku sesaat," harus ikut—tanpa banyak pertanyaan."

Aku masih bergeming. Balik memandang onyx itu—mengacuhkan sepercik kehangatan yang merasukiku setiap kali ini terjadi. "Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya? Aku-tidak-akan-pergi."

Aku memejamkan mata ketika perasaan yang familier ini menyusup masuk lagi, bagai pencuri yang lihai. Menarik napas panjang, aku membuka mata—bertemu onyx itu lagi—aku benar-benar bisa gila karena pandangan itu. "Sebutkan—sebutkan satu alasan kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu, Sasuke?"

"Karena itu rumahmu, karena itu takdirmu—takdir kita."

Aku tertawa kecil, memijat keningku dan memandang ke dinding retak di belakang Sasuke, aku tidak akan kuat jika terus menerus merasa seperti ini. Seakan sebuah kunci sudah siap dimasukkan ke dalam kotak emosiku—membuatku akan benar-benar lepas kendali. "Takdir apa—berhenti berbicara seakan kita sedang membaca naskah drama, Sasuke," balasku dengan putus asa.

"Sebenarnya ini tidak jauh berbeda—kita memang sedang memainkan tragedi yang sudah ditulis di masa lalu."

Nadanya. Suaranya. Aku akan menjadi gila. Aku yakin itu.

Kali ini Sasuke memandangku lama—seakan tahu pertahananku akan runtuh hanya dengan pandangannya saja. Aku tidak bisa berkedip lagi. Mata itu seperti batu hitam yang terkubur jauh di gua bawah tanah—di mana api menggelegak dan monster-monster meraung. Aku menggigil lagi.

"Kau mendengarnya, Sakura. Kau tahu takdirmu di sana—di Jyficia."

Gunung bersalju. Lembah yang menghijau. Sup di dalam panci. Kuda hitam mengilat bersayap. Taman bunga. Ruang lukisan. Padang rumput luas.

Aku menarik napas tertahan. Aku tidak mungkin menyangkalnya sekarang. Semua itu begitu hidup. Memandangi lantai di bawahku, aku masih terus membolak-balikkan logikaku. Mencari segala cara untuk mengalahkan hasrat yang ada di dalam diriku untuk pergi ke tempat itu—untuk bisa terbang bebas. Konyol. Aku akan berakhir menyedihkan dengan imajinasi dan rasa penasaranku yang berlebihan ini.

"Itu masih belum cukup," ucapku hampir seperti bisikan.

Kudengar Sasuke menarik napas panjang.

"Belum cukup, bagaimana dengan ribuan—tidak-tidak jutaan orang akan—"

"—Jangan bilang jutaan nyawa orang di negeri kalian akan dalam bahaya jika aku tidak ikut—jangan meniru alasan di buku-buku seperti itu, karena aku—aku tidak akan bisa, apakah kalian tidak mengerti? Aku lebih suka hidupku biasa—aku akui imajinasi dan rasa lapar untuk berpetualang adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kuhapus," aku tertawa kering sebentar," apa yang bisa dilakukan gadis terkucil, tak punya teman selain menggunakan imajinasi mereka?"

Aku menundukkan kepala lagi, tidak berani memandang Sasuke—aku tahu, aku akan mengorbankan apa saja untuk mendapat kesempatan ini—entah berapa puluh buku dan film tentang negeri ajaib yang kubaca dan lihat, tapi pada akhirnya aku harus sampai pada ketakutanku sendiri. Di sinilah eksistensiku, ini seperti melenyapkan keberadaanku—menuju suatu tempat yang benar-benar asing.

Suara dalam Sasuke terdengar lagi. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau alasannya—diriku, kau pergi untukku."

Kepalaku menyentak dan mengunci pandangan dengan onyx-nya lagi. Garis-garis wajahnya tampak lelah. Seperti seorang petualang yang gagal mencari jalan keluar dari hutan yang gelap. Seperti seorang pematung lilin yang gagal membuat patung kekasihnya sendiri. Segera saja jantungku mulai berpacu—aku tidak akan menyerah dan aku tahu itu.

Aku membuka mulut lagi, mengucapkan kata-perkata dengan pelan. "Dan kenapa aku harus ikut karenamu, hubungan apa yang kita punyai, Sasuke?"

Napasku seperti terambil dari paru-paruku, ketika Sasuke sedikit menelengkan wajah pualamnya, membuat sinar bulan mengenai matanya yang pekat layaknya stalaktit warna jelaga, bibirnya melengkung dalam senyum kecil—seringai. Tapi bukan seringai kejam maupun ejekan, seringai yang menyamai kosong matanya. Seringai penuh tragedi—entah apakah ada orang yang bisa kelihatan setampan itu sekaligus sangat menyedihkan.

Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya sekasar ombak dan selembut beludru. Membuatku tak berani bernapas. "Banyak, Sakura—yang mana? Karena kau pernah jadi kekasihku, adikku, dan istriku—dan sekarang—teman sekelasku."

.

.

 _Karena walaupun dengan cara memainkan tali-tali itu_

 _Kau tidak boleh pergi dariku_

.

 _ **.::To Be Continued::.**_


	5. Maybe I Know You

_**/Flashback/**_

Ludsew Forest. Jyficia

Tenda-tenda perang berkibar, menancap di tanah dengan bendera-bendera berwarna merah segitiga di atasnya. Angin hutan yang amat kencang berhembus pada malam itu—membisikkan sesuatu yang terlarang. Hembusan angin yang mulai liar membuat pintu tenda utama yang tidak dikaitkan sedikit terayun-ayun, memberikan sekelebat gambar-gambar yang terjadi di dalamnya. Rumput-rumput mulai ditutupi embun malam yang dingin, pepohonan yang berkeriut-keriut tampak hitam daripada hijau. Tidak ada suara apa pun dari hutan seakan semua makhluk turut melihat sosok di dalam tenda itu. Hanya cahaya lilin yang berkedip-kedip menerangi dalam tenda itu, menampilkan bayangan yang dibuat sosok yang kini sedang berada di depan meja.

Tangan itu gemetar ketika menggesekkan pena bulu pada permukaan kertas di depannya. Kadang-kadang tulisannya terlalu tebal atau malah menghilang—dengan gemetar pula ia akan mencelupkan kembali pena bulu itu ke dalam tinta, membuat noda-noda tinta mulai terbentuk pada jarinya-jarinya dan kertas tua di depannya—yang merupakan halaman-halaman terakhir dari sebuah buku.

Cahaya lilin yang kekuningan dan remang-remang menerangi sosok kaku itu, tudung jubah kelabu sedikit memperlihatkan rambut merah jambu pucat yang tergerai dari lehernya ke bawah.

.

Aku menemukannya, aku akhirnya menemukannya. Setelah pemberontakan yang terjadi di Ghastro, kakek Sasuke membuat kesalahan, tirani yang selama ini berjalan di kerajaan itu hanya bertujuan untuk menutupi tujuan yang sebenarnya, kakek tua itu hanya ketakutan akan hilangnya kekuasaan, seperti masalah-masalah pemimpin kerajaan yang lain. Karena dia ketakutan, bukti bisa dilihat dengan cepatnya pengumuman perang ini dimulai dan keputusan mengkarantina kakak Sasuke. Kakek Sasuke hanya ranting bagian dari pohon yang lebih besar dan mengerikan.

Aku tidak tahu siapa itu, apa tujuannya, tapi jika itu berhubungan dengan kutukan kami artinya itu ada hubungannya dengan suatu rencana di masa depan, sudah begitu jelas dengan tindakan perluasan wilayah dan reformasi yang menggunakan sistem negara bagian ini.

(Siapa pun dan kuharap itu kau, Sasuke, yang membaca buku ini. Aku telah menemukannya, pembunuh orang tuamu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung, karena dirimu yang mengetahui kebenaran terlalu cepat akan membahayakan semuanya, maka itu carilah semua orang-orang reinkarnasi itu, hubungkan potongan-potongan dalam ingatan mereka, dan jalan kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Sakura)

.

Tangan gemetar dan berkeringat itu akhirnya berhenti menulis dan dengan gemetar pula menyobek halaman terakhir buku yang sempat ditulisinya. Bangkit dari kursi dengan sikap waspada, menajamkan telinga—tepat ketika didengarnya suara derap kuda berlari dengan sangat kencang, beberapa saat memutari area tenda-tenda perkemahan itu, sebelum derapannya yang tegas berhenti disertai ringkikan kuda yang membelah kesunyian malam, tepat di depan tenda tempat Sakura berada.

Sakura segera berlari ke luar. Angin malam yang dingin menghempas lembut wajahnya yang pucat dan mengilat karena keringat dingin. Tepat dua meter di depannya berdiri dengan angkuhnya kuda cokelat dengan kaki-kaki kokoh dan sayap lembut kecoklatan yang tak kalah kuat. Di punggung kuda itu, duduk sosok berkerudung hitam yang tangannya meraih tudung di kepalanya menampilkan rambut pirang pendek.

Sakura segera berlari mendekat. "Temari."

"Milady, kenapa Anda—"

"Kita tidak punya waktu Temari," sahut Sakura segera menyorongkan buku di tangannya ke balik jubah hitamnya. "Bawa kembali buku ini ke ibukota—kita tertipu mentah-mentah, Temari—"

"Tapi apa yang Anda lakukan di sini—"

"—serangan ini hanya tipuan," potong Sakura lagi, nada suaranya bergetar oleh rasa khawatir dan ketakutan," dan juga bawa ini—berikan pada Sasuke, jangan sampai hilang," kata Sakura masih belum berhenti bicara di antara helaan napasnya, menaruh potongan kertas yang telah dilipat tadi ke telapak tangan Temari dan menangkupkan jari-jarinya—menutupi kertas itu. "Jaga baik-baik, nah sekarang pergilah!"

"Tapi—tapi Milady—"

"Cepat, berpaculah secepat yang kau bisa, jangan mencoba terbang itu akan membuatmu mudah ditemukan—kau harus mencapai ibukota sebelum fajar menjelang."

"Tapi…"

"PERGI!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari ke dalam tenda kembali. Sedangkan kuda Temari sudah melesat secepat kilat—menembus kegelapan dan menghilang di balik pepohonan, hanya suara derapannya yang samar-samar ditelan kesunyian.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura berlari ke luar dengan panah dan busur siap di tangannya. Jubahnya berkibar-kibar oleh angin ketika tubuhnya menghadap ke selatan. Bulan keperakan yang pucat dan cacat mengintip dari mega yang hitam, membuat cahaya merambat dan semakin memperjauh jarak pandang Sakura. Mata jadenya dengan tajam mengawasi ujung lapangan yang digunakan untuk mendirikan tenda-tenda ini. Meneliti setiap celah di antara pohon-pohon yang rimbun. Seakan menanti-nanti sesuatu untuk muncul dari sana.

Dan muncullah sesuatu dari balik kegelapan itu. Suara raungan, desisan, derapan pasang kaki yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, desahan, ringkikan-ringkikan dibawa oleh angin sampai ke telinga Sakura. Hawa dingin membuat tubuh Sakura gemetar. Seakan ada tangan sedingin es yang mengusap punggungnya. Dengan gemetar ia merentangkan busurnya, membidik dengan tenang walaupun kaki Sakura sendiri mulai lemas. Tak lama kemudian makhluk-makhluk itu terlihat, layaknya Tsunami hitam mengerikan yang datang dari samudera liar.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut. "Satu lawan seribu, eh? Aku bertaruh semua tomat untuk Sasuke seumur hidup hilang kalau aku bisa melihat matahari terbit besok," gumamnya dengan seringai tersungging di pinggiran bibirnya.

Dan mega hitam pun mulai menutupi bulan keperakan cacat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

E

N

I

G

M

A

.

.

Drowns in

A world of forever and never

2010

By: Primrose Papyrum

.

.

.

 _My grip for reality started to weaken_

 _But I have this dream_

 _Stand strong on my own_

 _And I will follow this fate_

 _Honestly my little silly faith still remains there_

 _Then I know, the door is never closed_

.

.

.

Chapter 5

 _Maybe I Know You_

.

.

.

Setelah mengalami beberapa adegan penuh emosi, akhirnya aku tenang—ini gila, belum ada yang berhasil membuatku seperti ini. Bisa kurasakan mataku masih panas dan tubuhku gemetar. Dan mereka telah berkata jika tidak bisa membawaku secara damai, mereka akan menyeretku secara paksa. Seharusnya kulihat ke dalam diriku sendiri—aku tahu ini bukan semacam permainan konyol tentang negeri imajinasi, ketika kau sudah merasa lelah dan ketakutan maka kau tinggal kembali ke kenyataan. Ini juga bukan permasalahan tentang keinginanku sendiri yang egois yang mau membuat kisahku sendiri dengan teman sekelas yang paling keren di sekolah—yang mengaku pernah mengenalku.

Ini tidak sesederhana itu—tapi kupikir juga tidak terlalu rumit.

"Aku…" Tenggorokanku rasanya kering, pikiranku sendiri masih memainkan ilusi-ilusi menjengkelkan yang menghambat kerja otakku. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti anak bodoh yang gagal memukul piñata dengan tongkat. "Aku…aku tidak mengerti—maksudku kalian yang tidak mengerti, aku tidak punya asuransi apa pun jika ikut dengan kalian. Risiko yang kuambil itu—"

"Kau hanya memperumit keadaan,Sakura."

"Diam. Diam, kau—kau membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih, jadi diamlah, Sasuke." Aku memandang ke segala arah kecuali ke mata hitam milik Sasuke.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain kan?" gumamku lebih pada diriku sendiri.

"Tidak," kali ini Neji menjawab tenang.

"Kenapa kau begitu ketakutan, Sakura?"

Suara Sasuke membuat darahku berdesir-desir.

Ketakutan?

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau tahu bukan semua ini akan datang?"

"Diam."

"Kau tidak bisa selamanya lari."

"Aku sama-sekali tidak—"

"Kau tidak bisa lari dari tanggung jawabmu."

"Berhenti memojokkanku!"

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tanganku yang mengepal kuat. Seluruh tubuhku rasanya kaku dan sakit tak keruan. Pergelangan tanganku yang patah berdenyut-denyut—aku heran sendiri kenapa sedari tadi aku bisa menahan rasa sakit ini. Suasana berubah hening, tidak ada seorang pun yang bicara. Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di depanku tampak begitu tenang—membuatku semakin jengkel dan marah.

"Apa kau punya sejenis penyakit—memiliki kepuasan tersendiri setelah menyiksaku secara verbal seperti itu." Aku mengucapkan kalimat ini dengan nada pedas.

"Kau terlalu emosional. Di luar karakter." Sasuke menjawab tanpa emosi—seakan hanya mengatakan sebuah fakta tidak penting.

Aku menarik napas panjang beberapa kali. Aku tahu dia benar, tapi dia sama sekali tidak punya hak menghakimiku—bahkan mengatur apa tindakanku.

Aku bisa merasakannya di udara, takdir dan drama yang menantiku, Merangkak-merangkak di kulitku bersama hembusan angin. Tapi lebih dari itu, ingatan, banyak ingatan—yang mungkin berada di alam bawah sadarku, menciptakan trauma yang terpendam dalam. Dan ini menakutkan.

Apakah aku siap?

"Percayalah pada kami, Sakura." Cengiran lebar yang biasanya berada di wajah Naruto telah kembali lagi. "Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja."

Aku hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis.

Sedangkan aku yakin pada hal yang sebaliknya.

Apakah aku siap?

Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah siap. Aku yakin itu.

Pikiranku sudah terlalu sakit untuk terus berlari.

Dan kalimat ini keluar bagaikan serat kasar yang melewati tenggorokanku. Bergaung, sedikit goyah di telingaku sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut."

Dan aku tahu, aku telah mengikatkan diri pada sebuah takdir—yang kutahu akan sangat sulit.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah tanganku disembuhkan oleh Ino, aku akan pulang terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil barang-barangku. Aku tahu ini bukan kegiatan liburan—menjelajah dan melancong ke tempat-tempat baru. Tapi setidaknya aku butuh persiapan—hanya beberapa lembar pakaian, uang dan buku-bukuku. Oh dan juga kewarasanku, semoga aku tidak meninggalkannya.

Ino juga membantuku membersihkan pakaianku di kamar mandi. Begitu pula Juugo dan Sasuke. Aku menggosok kulitku yang terkena darah sampai memerah, rasa lengket mengerikan ini seakan tidak mau hilang. Kusadari tubuhku begitu dingin, pandanganku tidak fokus. Ingatan-ingatan tentang pembantaian beberapa jam yang lalu membuatku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ditambah lagi dengan ucapan permintaan maaf Juugo pada Sasuke yang terus terdengar beruntun di sebelahku. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dan mengacuhkannya. Sikapnya itu tidak bisa kutahan.

Berusaha menutupi pendengaranku, aku memalingkan muka ke arah Ino. "Bagaimana dengan semua mayat-mayat yang berada di tingkat atas?"

Ino yang sejak tadi memainkan ponselnya menengadah ke arahku. Benda pink dengan sedikit sentuhan glitter itu ia masukkan ke dalam saku roknya.

"Neji dan Naruto sedang mengurusnya, kita akan berangkat satu jam lagi, ngomong-ngomong kelihatannya Karin dan Suigetsu masih sulit dihubungi."

"Kita bisa meninggalkan mereka," sahut suara dalam di belakangku. Aku sedikit terlonjak, walaupun jarak berdiri Sasuke masih sedikit jauh, tapi tubuhku langsung menegang dan mengambil satu langkah ke depan.

Ino mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kita tahu itu tidak mungkin, Sasuke, dan melihat bagaimana sikap Karin, apa kau ingin mereka tertangkap karena berkeliaran berusaha mencarimu."

Aku hanya mendengar Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pulang terlebih dahulu."

Aku berjalan mengambil tasku.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, Sakura," kata Sasuke dengan suara rendah, tapi masih cukup keras bagiku untuk mendengar.

"Benar, Sakura, tidak mungkin kau pulang sendirian malam-malam begini, biarkan Sasuke mengantarmu."

Aku berbalik memandang Sasuke—kelihatannya dia tidak marah lagi padaku. Walaupun sejak tadi yang kelihatan marah itu aku. "Well, rumahku dekat, dan…" Aku menghentikan perkataanku. Memikirkan alasan yang logis. Dengan kendaraan Sasuke itu—aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Paman Ben dan Bibi Keiko jika melihat Sasuke, aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi drama yang lain. Lagipula bukankah rencananya sejak awal aku ingin melarikan diri. Jadi kalau pergi secara terang-terangan itu lebih tampak seperti diusir dari rumahku sendiri.

"Err…keluargaku, kau tahu...mereka—"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu berjalan," potong Sasuke,"berapa lama?"

"Huh? Kau tidak perlu sebenarnya…" Aku menghentikan perkataanku lagi. Melihat pandangan Sasuke—itu bukan pandangan ingin mencari perhatian, bukan tipe pandangan ingin berbaik hati dan mencari waktu sendiri untuk kami berdua. Jangan bercanda. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dengan dahi mengerut. Pandangan itu, pandangan khawatir akan keselamatanku, dan aku juga merasakannya—bahaya yang siap menerkamku dari sudut-sudut gelap di luar sana. "Sekitar dua puluh menit," kataku akhirnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan memberikan isyarat untuk segera berjalan ke arah pintu ke luar. Aku hanya sempat tersenyum ke arah Ino dan Juugo sebelum berlari menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Saat sampai di luar, udara dingin menggigit kulitku. Bulan tampak samar-samar tertutup awan hitam. Seberapa kuatnya aku menolak, tapi langit tampak seperti dalam film-film horor mengerikan itu. Angin berhembus keras, mendeking-deking di atas jalanan beraspal. Aku memeluk tasku dengan erat ketika bulu lenganku yang tipis berdiri semua dihempas udara malam yang dingin. Berusaha mengatur nafasku ketika langkah kaki Sasuke yang lebar dan cepat semakin sulit kuikuti. Aku memang payah soal berlari atau berjalan cepat. Lagipula siapa yang mau dibodohi, jelas-jelas yang mempunyai rumah itu aku, jadi kenapa Sasuke yang berjalan di depan. Aku hampir saja ingin berteriak padanya bahwa ternyata ia tahu rumahku sejak awal, tapi aku menahan diri juga karena aku tahu pada akhirnya yang akan merasa malu itu aku bukan dia.

"Hey—Sasuke."

Sosok di depanku berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Aku harus bersyukur aku sudah memperlambat lariku, kalau tidak—dengan reflek berhentinya yang luar biasa itu akan membuatku menabrak punggungnya.

"Aku…uh…bisakah kita berlari, maksudku berjalan lebih lambat?" sahutku dalam susunan kata yang menyedihkan. Dia hanya memandangku lagi, walaupun suasana gelap dan entah kenapa sedari tadi hanya beberapa mobil saja yang melintas tapi sosoknya yang terkena lampu tepi jalan kelihatan sangat luar biasa. Kulit pualam Sasuke tidak kehilangan keindahannya…ugh, aku jadi teringat kisah-kisah vampire remaja zaman sekarang, maksudku ini sangat tidak adil mereka masih kelihatan rupawan sedangkan tokoh gadisnya harus selalu kelihatan tidak teratur dan old fashioned. Kulitku sendiri pasti sudah berkerut karena udara dingin, memerah karena kugosok terlalu keras saat membersihkan darah tadi. Tunggu, kenapa aku harus peduli pada hal-hal semacam itu.

"Sakura."

"Bisakah—bisakah kau memperlambat jalanmu," sahutku lugas tanpa ditutup-tutupi. Angin malam membuat rambut hitam Sasuke sedikit bergoyang-goyang di sekitar wajahnya—rambut hitam yang akan membuat iri semua tokoh iklan shampoo dan conditioner di seluruh dunia ini. Tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu, hanya karena ia sangat tampan, bukan berarti aku lebih rendah darinya.

"Dengar Sasuke—setahuku kita sedang berjalan ke rumahku…"

"Maafkan aku."

"Hah, apa?"

"Karena waktu itu bersikap kasar padamu, maafkan aku."

Aku hanya memandanginya dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Memandangi wajahnya yang masih tanpa ekspresi walaupun ia sedang meminta maaf padaku.

"Aku tahu dengan permulaan seperti itu hubungan kita—hubungan apa pun itu tidak mungkin bisa berjalan, jadi mari kita memulainya dari awal," ia mengambil nafas sebentar. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

Aku hanya memandangi tangan pucatnya yang terulur padaku dengan ekspresi tidak menentu. "Kau—kau, Sasuke, kau boleh mempersalahkan kemampuan bersosialisasiku yang mungkin sangat payah—tapi bisakah-bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti ini, karena aku aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu, aku tidak mengenalmu, aku-tidak-ingat-padamu—jadi kau lihat kan, sikapku menyebalkan jadi balaslah sikap menyebalkanku ini dengan selayaknya jika ada orang bersikap menyebalkan padamu."

Hening.

"Kau senang sekali memperumit keadaan rupanya, jadi apa yang kau inginkan, aku mengacuhkanmu, bersikap dingin dan kasar padamu, begitu?"

Aku hanya bungkam.

"Jika kau menyadarinya, yang kita lakukan sejak pertama kali bertemu adalah bertengkar."

"Aku tahu," bisikku lirih. "Tapi tetap saja ego-mu yang paling besar," tambahku setengah merajuk. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban, Sasuke, aku ingin mengenalmu sedikit demi sedikit."

Hening lagi. Angin berhembus dingin, membuatku semakin memeluk tasku semakin erat, menunggu reaksinya dengan tegang.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke tertawa kecil, membuatku menyentakkan wajah untuk memandangnya. Mataku membesar mendengar suara itu, melihat senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Mata onyx-nya memandangku di balik kelopak matanya yang setengah tertutup. Senyum itu benar-benar mengubah garis-garis wajahnya yang dingin menjadi lembut dan tenang. Membuatku tersiksa ingin sekali melihat bagaimana wajah itu jika tertawa lepas.

"Gadis aneh, kau bersikap seakan saat ini aku sedang melamarmu saja."

Langsung saja pipiku rasanya membara. Aku tertegun untuk sesaat.

Memberikan senyum tipisnya yang memukau itu, Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya sekali lagi. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Menyentakkan pikiranku dari kekagetan, mau tak mau aku tersenyum lebar juga, menjabat tangannya yang terasa hangat di tengah udara dingin. "Haruno Sakura, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Aku merasa bodoh, tapi saat ini aku merasa mengenal Sasuke, bukan orang asing yang berusaha aku cari-cari dari serpihan ingatanku dengan putus asa. Aku mengenalnya, saat tidak ada pandangan dingin itu, saat tidak ada air mata yang membeku melapisi matanya, saat tidak ada topeng es yang melapisi kulitnya. Tidak ada pantulan rasa sakit dan dendam yang terpahat di mata hitamnya. Seklise dan semembosankan kedengarannya tapi aku mengenalnya.

Entah pada kehidupan lain, di dunia lain, aku mengenal Sasuke yang satu ini.

Dan kurasa bukan aku saja yang merasa seperti itu. Karena suara tenang Sasuke membuatku tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Aku merasa mengenalmu kembali ketika kau tersenyum seperti itu—Sakura."

.

.

.

 _Aku tidak bisa bersembunyi lagi._

 _Karena kau satu-satunya yang masih tersisa dari hari kemarin._

 _Menjaga keberadaanku sebelum matahari mati._

 _._

 _._

 _ **.::To Be Continued::.**_


	6. Crushed Fate

_**/Flashback/**_

"Bagaimana sekarang, Nona?"

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku dari cermin besar di depanku ke sosok yang tengah merunduk di depan gaun baruku. Gaun dari satin dan sutra yang lebih tampak seperti jubah dengan lengan panjang. Dibordir sulur-sulur tumbuhan dan kelopak bunga sakura—seperti menari di atas kain yang luar biasa lembut ini.

"Luar biasa," aku menjawab di antara helaan napasku, kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku ke cermin lagi. Sosok di depanku benar-benar asing, dengan rambut merah jambu sedikit digulung ke atas dan sebagian lagi dibiarkan tergerai di pundakku. Kulit porselen yang bersinar pucat terkena cahaya lampu. Mata emerald yang memandang tegas—penuh semangat hidup. Aku mengangkat tanganku, menyusurkan jari-jariku sendiri ke pipiku.

Hana hanya tertawa kecil, menghaluskan ujung-ujung gaunku lagi. "Sudah kubilang Anda akan kelihatan sangat cantik ketika berdandan," ia bangkit dan berdiri di belakangku, mengeratkan pita sutra yang melingkari pinggangku,"tanpa baju perang, busur dan balapan kuda itu," sambungnya antusias.

Aku hanya menarik napas panjang. "Yah, tapi tetap saja ini terlalu lembut dan…err…feminine—keputri-putrian atau apa lah." Aku menyahut sambil menyentuh rambutku yang sehalus sutra—salahkan Hana memaksaku keramas berkali-kali.

"Sekarang Anda tidak akan kalah cantik dengan sepupu Anda, Nona Sakura."

Aku mengangkat alisku sebelah, memandang sosok Hana yang sudah meraih sisir perak di meja. Kali ini aku benar-benar memutar bola mata—dia tidak bosan-bosannya menyisir rambutku. Seperti anak kecil yang mendadani bonekanya saja.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau memiliki rasa suka tak beralasan itu pada Satsuki—dia kan sangat sempurna—tipe nona muda impian semua orang." Aku menghela napas panjang. Mendengarkan kesibukan orang-orang lalu-lalang mempersiapkan acara nanti malam. Aku tidak bisa menahan segelintir nada iri pada kalimatku, membuat Hana menghentikan kegiatannya menyisir rambutku yang tergerai di pundak.

"Entahlah…saya sendiri juga tidak tahu, Nona," ia masih sempat meluruskan kerah gaunku di antara kegiatannya berpikir serius. "Hanya saja, dia terlalu manis."

Aku hanya bisa tertawa. "Dan kau baru saja berkata kau menyukai diriku yang feminine dan lembut, eh?"

"Itu kan berbeda, lagipula keanggunan Nona Satsuki itu mengerikan, masih tampak anggun walaupun dia baru saja membantai seekor naga," tukas Hana dengan sedikit bergidik. "Orang tanpa cacat seperti itu mengerikan."

Aku hanya memandanginya mengerucutkan bibir melalui kaca, seringai di pinggiran bibirku.

"Yah, aku tahu mengerikan sekali memang—terutama bagi seorang jenderal pasukan penjaga kastil ini, hm?" jawabku dengan nada mengejek, mengedipkan mataku.

"A…apa, saya tidak me…mengerti, Nona." Wajah memerah Hana membuatku tertawa lagi. Pipinya menyala merah, tidak berani memandang ke mataku.

"Kalian cocok sekali, jadi jangan menyerah," sambungku mengedipkan mata sekali lagi, membuat wajahnya hampir tampak seperti udang rebus.

"Tapi dia adalah seorang jenderal sedangkan saya hanya—"

Senyumku menghilang. "Persetan dengan hierarki di suku ini," desisku tanpa ragu-ragu. Hana hanya menarik napas kaget, memandang tajam ke arahku.

"Nona, itu kasar sekali," tegurnya sesopan mungkin. Aku hanya memutar bola mata sebagai jawaban. Bangkit dari kursi dan memperhatikan jam tua di dinding. Ruangan ini disinari cahaya kekuningan dari lampu—yang adalah tabung kaca berisi benda-benda terbang yang bercahaya—berpendar indah.

"Ini hari besar Satsuki—kita harus turut bahagia, Hana. Walaupun kadang aku memang tidak suka padanya—dia terlalu pintar, cantik, berbakat, sopan dan baik hati. Kurasa aku memang hanya iri padanya," dengusku mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran dari perak—lambang darah murni suku Haruno, mengaitkannya di depan gaunku. Benda ini bersinar cemerlang dengan angkuhnya.

"Mereka memang tidak pernah menganggapku ada, aku memang selalu tertutupi oleh cahaya yang menyilaukan dari Satsuki—tapi kurasa itu tidak sia-sia, dia akan dinobatkan sebagai pewaris suku ini, tanggung jawab yang sangat sangatlah berat, dan dengan kemampuannya itu masa depan suku ini akan gemilang," aku menarik napas pelan, membalikkan tubuhku agar bisa melihat bayanganku sendiri di kaca,"dia telah mencapai impian yang sejak dulu ingin dilakukan jiwa pemberontakku ini—menjadi pewaris suku perempuan untuk pertama kali—menghancurkan argumen kakek bahwa perempuan tidak akan sanggup melakukan itu. Aku bangga pada Satsuki."

"Anda sudah dewasa, Nona." Aku bisa melihat senyum Hana terpantul di cermin. Aku berbalik ke arahnya dengan cengiran lebar. "Ayo…pesta dimulai satu jam lagi…bayangkan kue-kue dan daging apa saja yang ada di sana."

Hana hanya mendengus sambil bergumam, "aku tarik kembali kata-kataku tadi."

Dan aku sudah melanggar tata tertib yang lain di kastil ini —mengangkat gaunku dan berlari menuju lantai utama.

Hm, aku lapar sekali.

.

.

.

Suku kami hanyalah sebuah koloni kecil—walaupun begitu kami sangat sangatlah kuat. Anggota-anggota suku yang lain (bukan darah murni) tinggal mengelilingi kastil kecil kami—membentuk desa-desa kecil yang indah. Tempat kami adalah tempat tersembunyi, hanya beberapa orang luar yang tahu. Tertutup dari dunia luar tapi tetap maju dengan kebudayaan kami sendiri. Lembah hijau subur, hutan-hutan dan gunung-gunung yang tinggi memagari tempat tinggal kami. Dengan sistem pertanian feodal yang dilakukan, mengolah lembah subur kami. Alam yang membuat kami hidup, hembusan angin adalah pembawa berita bagi kami, langit adalah pemberitahu akan kedatangan kejahatan-kejahatan hitam dari luar sana. Air adalah tiang kokoh yang membuat kami bertahan hidup pada saat-saat sulit. Percaya atau tidak, setiap helai daun, setiap batang pohon adalah teman suku kami. Setiap binatang di hutan, padang rumput, gunung es. Tempat-tempat gelap di gua bahkan mereka yang tinggal di balik batu-batu mengenal kami. Penyihir-penyihir terkutuk dari selatan. Julukan yang kudapat setelah bertahun-tahun kemudian.

.

.

.

.

(—perhatikan setiap langkahmu, perhatikan setiap tetes darah

yang kau jatuhkan, apalagi hatimu.

Jangan kau berikan ke tangan musuhmu—)

.

.

.

Lampu-lampu dan api unggun menyala terang. Suara riuh rendah orang menyanyi yang sejak tadi menyusup masuk ke telingaku. Pelataran kastil ini penuh sesak, aku iri pada orang-orang yang boleh menari-nari dan bernyanyi di sekeliling api unggun itu. Sedangkan aku harus duduk di belakang meja besar, posisi tegak sempurna, senyum harus selalu tersungging di bibir. Berbicara pada tetua-tetua dan sepupu-sepupuku.

Meja-meja berderet menyediakan makanan gratis dan minuman-minuman dalam gelas besar serta tong. Dari sari buah sampai anggur dan sake. Semua orang minum bergelas-gelas tanpa berhenti. Wajah-wajah memerah mereka yang ceria terlihat jelas, menari dengan sempoyongan.

Bunyi gemeretak api unggun yang menghasilkan percikan-percikan bara menjadi satu-satunya obyek yang berusaha kupandang—jika tidak tertutupi tubuh-tubuh yang menari dengan riang gembira itu. Ketika sendiri aku lebih suka memandang ke kejauhan, melewati kerumunan ceria yang begitu berwarna ini—melihat gunung dan hutan gelap di seberang sana.

Tiba-tiba pundakku ditepuk lembut. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan bertemu wajah Hana. Aku mengangkat kedua alisku ketika ia membungkuk, berbisik ke telingaku. "Tsunade-sama ingin bertemu, katanya penting sekali. Anda disuruh membawa buku itu."

Aku memandang ke sekeliling sebelum bangkit dari kursiku dan berjalan tergesa mengikutinya. Bintang-bintang bertaburan bagai berlian di langit yang sehitam jelaga. Bulan sudah hampir mendekati bentuk penuhnya. Aku tidak sempat mengambil mantel untuk melindungi diri dari udara karena Hana sudah menyeretku ke luar komplek kastil setelah aku mengambil buku yang disebutkan tadi dari kamar. Mengendap-endap melewati koridor yang sekarang berubah hening, menghindari beberapa penjaga di lantai bawah. Melewati beberapa taman bunga dan menghindari pos-pos penjagaan.

Menyusup melewati pagar dari pepohonan dan tumbuhan merambat, tak lama kemudian sampai di hutan samping kastil. Rumput di bawah sepatuku basah dan sedikit merunduk, bau hutan yang segar dan lumut serta angin malam memenuhi rongga dadaku. Daun-daun serta ranting berderit-derit tenang di atas kami. Cahaya bulan dilindungi oleh kanopi-kanopi hijau yang bergesekan satu sama lain. Sunyi senyap.

"Sakura," kata suara di belakang kami. Kami segera menoleh, tampaklah di sana samar-samar kuda hitam yang menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar, mata hitam bening memandang pemiliknya berjalan mendekati kami. Cahaya rembulan sedikit berhasil menyusup masuk di antara rimbunnya dedaunan, memberikan gambaran yang jelas sosok si depan kami.

Tangan putih porselen itu, meraih tudung di kepalanya, menampilkan wajah rupawan guruku. Aku membungkuk memberikan hormat.

"Kau bawa bukunya?" Nada suaranya sedikit bergetar, matanya berkilat-kilat tajam, sekaligus berselimutkan ketakutan juga rasa sakit. Aku mengerutkan kening melihat tingkah laku Tsunade-sama yang tidak biasa.

"Tapi kenapa Anda menginginkan buku ini, bukankah Anda sudah mengatakan bahwa Anda memberikannya pada saya, ada apa?" kataku beruntun, gelisah melihat mata krem guruku mengeras.

Tapi akhirnya mata Tsunade-sama melembut menyadari kekhawatiranku, senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sakura," katanya sambil meraih buku di tanganku. "Ini semua demi kebaikan suku ini."

Aku terdiam, sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Kapan Anda kembali?"

Dia tersenyum lagi. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik," ulangnya lagi.

"Tapi—aku tidak…"

Dengan secepat kilat kuda hitam indah itu berdiri di samping kami. Mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dengan gelisah—seakan ingin segera pergi dari sini.

"Selamat tinggal, Sakura."

Dengan begitu ia melompat naik dan melesat cepat masuk ke hutan semakin dalam tanpa memberikan penjelasan apa pun.

Aku hanya memandangi sosoknya yang menghilang ditelan kegelapan dengan wajah kebingungan. Memandang Hana—yang hanya mengangkat bahu.

Perasaan ini menerjangku dengan tiba-tiba. Angin yang menggetarkan tulang-tulangku. Memberikan rasa dingin yang menyapu tulang belakangku. Detak jantungku mulai berpacu seperti alaram yang menjerit-jerit. Aku memandang langit—dan tubuhku membeku ketika menyadari bulan telah berubah merah layaknya mata ruby yang mengintip dari balik dedaunan.

"Kita harus kembali, perasaanku sangat tidak enak, Hana."

Hana menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

Dan kami mulai berlari secepat yang kami bisa menuju kastil, membuat ujung gaunku kotor dan tersangkut semak-semak. Napas kami terengah-engah tidak keruan. Jantungku berdentum-dentum seiring napasku yang tinggal satu-satu.

Menuruni beberapa gundukan kecil bukit dan menyusup di antara pepohonan agar tidak terlihat dari dalam. Tanah yang basah di bawah kakiku kelihatan coklat gelap.

Setelah berjuang keras akhirnya kami sampai di luar pekarangan kastil.

Tapi apa yang menunggu kami sama sekali tidak bisa kubayangkan.

Tubuh kami membeku dan berhenti secara bersamaan ketika terdengar jerit-jeritan dan teriakan kemarahan. Mataku membulat lebar ketika melihat asap membumbung tinggi di angkasa. Langit tampak berpendar merah, desa-desa di sekitar kastil berubah menjadi lautan api. Bangunan-bangunan itu hanya tinggal bayangan hitam di tengah ganasnya api yang membakar udara malam. Aku tidak bisa berkedip, ketika teriakan minta tolong dan jeritan-jeritan kesakitan sekaligus pilu menulikanku.

Tidak mungkin.

Tidak mungkin!

.

.

.

.

(—ketika di tangan musuhmu, mereka akan membakar hatimu

tanpa belas kasihan, merobek-robek pikiranmu.

.

.

—kemudian hanya akan ada api di mata hijaumu.)

.

.

(Dan hanya ada es di mata hitamnya.)

.

.

Kakiku rasanya lemas. Dengan terseok-seok aku menuju kastil. Teriakan meraung-meraung memenuhi udara. Semakin dekat dan semakin jelas. Derapan kaki kuda yang tak terhitung jumlahnya bagai pasukan kavaleri yang muncul dari pekatnya malam. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari lukisan brutal di depanku.

Tidak!

Kumohon, ini tidak mungkin terjadi!

Derapan kaki kuda memberikan irama pada jeritan-jeritan kesakitan yang bercampur baur. Katana-katana berkilat kejam terkena sinar rembulan, dilumuri darah. Meraih setiap leher yang bisa ditemuinya, menebasnya tanpa ampun, aku hanya bisa memandang dengan kebekuan yang menyelimuti tubuhku. Tubuh demi tubuh yang putus asa ingin melarikan diri jatuh terjembam ke tanah tanpa nyawa. Tapi itu juga masih terlalu ramah, pemandangan yang lain segera menemuiku.

"Bunuh mereka semua, kecuali yang berdarah murni!" seorang dari mereka berteriak dengan suara dinginnya. Beberapa pasukan suku Haruno ada yang berusaha melawan—hasilnya sia-sia, mereka bahkan terlalu mabuk untuk bisa memegang pedang dengan baik.

Mereka menebas dengan sangat anggunnya—iblis-iblis berkerudung hitam itu. Hanya mata mereka yang semerah darah yang kulihat di balik tudung hitamnya. Darah mulai mengalir di rerumputan, membasahi tanah.

"Arghhh!"

"Tidak…tidak…tolong aku!"

Bunyi 'crash crash' ini membuatku tuli.

Dan dari dalam kastil munculah berjajar semua anggota darah murni suku Haruno. Mata hijau mereka mengeras layaknya es di tengah api yang tidak akan pernah meleleh.

"Klan Uchiha," bisik Hana dengan suara bergetar, wajahnya pucat pasi, air mata mengalir di pipinya dan baru kusadari pipiku juga telah basah.

"Serahkan diri kalian baik-baik!" teriak sosok berkerudung pada barisan depan, mengangkat katananya lurus ke depan—menentang keluargaku. Jantungku semakin berdentum tidak keruan ketika Satsuki menyeruak dari barisan depan.

"Jangan bunuh gadis ini, potong kaki dan tangannya tapi jangan sampai mati, kita masih membutuhkan jantungnya!" teriak nada dingin anggota klan Uchiha itu.

Tidak Satsuki!

Jangan!

"Sisakan sepuluh orang yang terkuat, yang lainnya bunuh."

Dan empat kuda hitam maju ke depan. Sosok-sosok itu berdiri luar biasa angkuh di atas punggung kuda-kuda dengan mata hitam pekat itu. Dan mata mereka berempat berubah membentuk pola-pola rumit yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Hana menarikku semakin jauh ke semak-semak tinggi tempat kami bersembunyi. Tapi aku masih bisa melihat cairan merah keluar dari mata iblis itu—mengalir di pipi mereka.

Dan teriakan-teriakan kesakitan yang luar biasa membelah langit. Membuat lututku tidak kuat lagi menyangga tubuhku, aku jatuh berlutut, tanganku membungkam mulutku yang sudah ingin menangis menjerit-jerit.

Keluargaku hanya terdiam, mereka tidak melawan. Ketika satu-satu anggota keluarga yang lain, menjerit dan meraung-raung.

Mereka terbakar. Api hitam seperti bayangan hitam berbentuk cair itu menelan tubuh mereka, mata mereka membelalak lebar, menengadah ke langit dengan pancaran rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Pertama, rambut mereka yang menghilang. Mereka jatuh berlutut juga, tangan mereka menggapai-gapai ke udara tanpa daya. Kemudian bisa kulihat kulit mereka melepuh, berkeriut, dan mendesis seperti terkena asam.

"ARGHHHHH!"

Daging mereka terlihat, kecoklatan dan lembek, entah bagaimana, tapi gumpalan-gumpalan sedikit gosong itu jatuh ke rerumputan, seakan mereka sedang digerogoti sesuatu. Otot-otot mereka terlihat, nadi-nadi yang pecah—seakan api itu membakar lapisan demi lapisan dengan sangat jelas, tidak sekaligus menghanguskan mereka seperti api biasa. Darah mereka yang meletup-letup, meleleh dan mendesis ke udara.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kemudian samar-samar tulang-tulang mereka mulai terlihat, putih, kuning dan berlapis daging gosong. Tapi walaupun begitu, jerit-jeritan itu masih belum berhenti, seakan nyawa mereka masih terus dipaksa untuk tetap tinggal dalam onggokan tulang dan daging.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Air mataku membanjir tak terkendali. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas. Terlalu jelas.

Dan tulang-tulang itu mendesis-desis, gemeretak sebelum bisa kulihat organ-organ dalam mereka yang gosong berdenyut-denyut lemah.

Tidak. Ayah. Ibu.

TIDAK!

Aku tidak kuat lagi, dan menutup mata seerat-eratnya.

Aku merasakan Hana menarikku lagi semakin jauh ke dalam deretan pepohonan pinggir kastil. Aku membuka mataku lagi. Memandang matanya yang telah bengkak memerah, tangannya yang gemetar dan berkeringat dingin meraih tanganku.

"Anda harus selamat, Nona," bisiknya serak memandang mataku dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Berjanjilah untuk lari dari sini. Berjanjilah untuk terus hidup. Kita harus bertukar pakaian, tutupi ficels Anda agar mereka tidak tahu, Anda hebat dalam hal itu bukan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, aku tidak mengerti!" bisikku dengan sedikit geraman. Air mata mengalir lagi di pipiku. Memandang mata Hana yang berenang dalam keputusasaan. "Kita harus bertukar pakaian, Nona. Cepat!"

"Ap-apa…aku…"

"Cepat," desis Hana mencengkeram erat tanganku. Mau tak mau aku mematuhinya, masing-masing dengan tangan gemetar bertukar pakaian, pakaianku yang paling sulit digunakan, setelah mengaitkan lingkaran perak di gaunku yang sekarang dipakai Hana, ia mencengkeram pundakku erat, memandangku lurus. Ada keberanian menyala-nyala di matanya. "Tetap berlari melewati pohon-pohon ini, melewati taman Nona Satsuki, di sana ada sungai kecil, menyeberanglah, tak jauh dari situ, kau akan menemukan kandang kuda kecil. Setelah itu berlari tanpa henti jangan menoleh ke belakang!"

"Lalu kau bagaimana—"

"Ssst…kumohon Nona, aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka."

"Ap-apa…Hana!"

Dengan begitu ia sudah berlari keluar dari tempat persembunyian kami. Berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah tempat pembantaian. Aku hanya membeku memandangnya. Melihat sosok-sosok berkerudung itu menolehkan pandangan mereka ke arah Hana yang berdiri dengan tangan mengepal erat.

Aku harus menggunakan kedua tanganku untuk menutupi mulutku agar tidak menjerit histeris ketika api hitam menyelubungi tubuh Hana. Dan aku sudah mengangkat tubuhku, berlari seperti orang kesetanan di antara pepohonan, mencari jalan ke luar. Berlari terseok-seok, jatuh terjembam dan bangkit lagi.

Setelah berlari cukup lama, kelihatannya takdir masih belum mengizinkanku. Saat itu tubuhku seperti terdorong dari belakang, membuat mukaku membentur tanah dengan keras, luka lecet-lecet memenuhi permukaan kulit tubuhku. Wajah dan tubuhku sudah terkena lumpur dan rumput yang semakin banyak tersangkut. Derapan kaki kuda terdengar jelas memutari tubuhku yang merunduk di tanah.

"Hm, rupanya masih ada yang selamat. Padahal kau manis sekali Nona," suara keji dan dingin itu bergaung di telingaku. "Tapi sayang, kau juga harus mati—seperti yang lain."

Aku menengadah memandang kuda hitam dengan surai mengkilat terkena sinar bulan, sosok berkerudung hitam yang tengah mengangkat katana yang berlumuran darah tepat di atas kepalaku. Bersiap menebas kepalaku.

"Jenderal Ryuu."

Suara di belakangku membekukan darahku—kalau itu mungkin. Napasku tercekat di tenggorokan. Tanpa nada hanya perintah—ancaman agar tidak bermain-main. Tapi suara dalam dan pekat itu membuatku semakin sulit bergerak—seakan suara saja sudah membawa ketakutan luar biasa, membuat tubuhku semakin bergetar. Suara baritone yang semakin mengingatkanku pada malam yang dingin dan kejam. Sedikit sensual juga penuh dosa. Bisa kurasakan tanganku gemetar mencengkeram rerumputan.

Sosok di depanku merendahkan katana-nya dan membungkuk sedikit. "Maafkan saya, tapi rupanya ada yang masih selamat, hanya pelayan—budak mungkin, tidak ada ficels di tubuhnya—Sasuke-sama."

"Aa…kerjakan dengan cepat, jangan bermain-main."

Suara itu. Suara yang akan menghantui mimpi-mimpiku di kemudian hari—kalau saja aku masih bisa hidup. Bisa kudengar sosok misterius di belakangku memutar kudanya untuk kembali ke tempat pembantaian. Seiring katana berlumuran darah di atasku diangkat lebih tinggi.

"Kalian anjing iblis jahanam, kuharap kalian membusuk di neraka!" teriakku hilang kendali, memutar kepalaku untuk memandang dengan kebencian yang membara sosok yang saat ini sudah berbalik memunggungiku. Air mata panas mengalir lagi, melewati daguku dan jatuh ke rerumputan. Darahku mendidih, kemarahan yang belum pernah kurasakan bergelora dalam nadiku. Tapi aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa melawan, jiwaku rasanya sudah tersedot habis, tanpa menyisakan semangat seserpih pun. Luka yang disayat-sayat ke hatiku seperti baru digarami dan dibakar ulang.

Sosok di depanku menghentikan langkah kudanya. Dan dengan pelan berbalik kembali, menghampiriku yang tengah memandangnya dengan mata penuh kebencian—kebencian terbesar yang bisa kutunjukkan padanya, walaupun begitu sungai-sungai kecil di pipiku masih belum bisa berhenti.

"Jaga mulutmu, penyihir kotor." Suara itu seakan menancapkan bilah-bilah es pada nadiku—membuat tubuhku semakin bergetar hebat. Tapi aku masih tetap memandangnya dengan kebencian dan rasa jijik yang amat sangat.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur jika Ryuu membunuhmu saja—tapi kau cukup berani sebagai seorang pelayan."

"Kuharap kalian pergi ke neraka, makhluk laknat," desisku berapi-api.

"Tidak ada yang bicara seperti itu padaku," dia berhenti sebentar,"kurasa kematian menjadi hal yang terlalu mudah bagimu," sahutnya—masih tanpa menunjukkan emosi sedikit pun.

Dadaku langsung sesak kekurangan udara ketika tudungnya ia buka, menampilkan kulit pualam pucat, rambut sehitam malam, dan mata yang kosong luar biasa. Sosok rupawan sekaligus sangat mengerikan, seakan malaikat kematian benar-benar akan mempunyai wajah seperti itu.

"Bawa dia Ryuu."

"Ap-apa, Sasuke-sama, gadis ini hanya seorang pelayan—" Perkataannya terputus melihat tuannya terus berkuda menjauh tanpa peduli. Sesaat kemudian kurasakan lenganku ditarik dengan sangat keras, jenderal busuk di sebelahku malah tertawa kecil. Berbisik di samping telingaku. "Kau bodoh, kau harusnya bersyukur aku tadi akan membunuhmu—kau tidak tahu apa yang kau hadapi membuatnya marah seperti itu."

Aku hanya meludah di mukanya sebagai jawaban. Sebagai hasilnya ia membenturkan ujung katana-nya yang tumpul ke kepalaku, membuat wajahku menghantam tanah sekali lagi.

Aku tidak bisa merasa sakit lagi. Aku tidak bisa menangis lagi.

Aku tidak kuat lagi hidup. Aku ingin mati.

Aku benar-benar ingin mati.

.

.

.

(—mereka akan dengan senang hati meminum darahmu

dan mandi dengan air matamu.

Dan yang akan menjadi makanan sehari-harimu

adalah kebencian—kebencian yang akan membuatmu kenyang.)

.

.

Perjalanan ke kastil Uchiha yang kukira selama dua hari—terasa kabur bagiku. Mereka sama sekali tidak memberiku makan atau minum—tidak juga kesempatan membersihkan diri. Kami diikat dan dinaikkan ke atas kuda layaknya budak-budak belian.

Jiwaku masih tertinggal di sana—rumahku, tanah kelahiranku.

Kastil klan Uchiha hampir empat kali lebih besar dari pada kastilku, dan berada di puncak tebing. Tembok-tembok angkuhnya seakan-akan mencengkeram setiap penghuninya. Tapi aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku sudah merasa mati. Aku sudah mati.

Aku hanya memandang kosong ketika tubuhku dijatuhkan dari kuda dengan kasar. Ditendang beberapa kali karena tidak mau bangkit juga. Aku ingin berteriak seperti biasanya ketika ada ketidakadilan terjadi di depan mataku. Aku ingin memukul orang-orang kejam ini. Sayangnya, aku sudah terlalu lelah. Tapi ini belum apa-apa dengan neraka yang akan kualami sebentar lagi.

.

.

Makhluk busuk itu membuktikan kata-katanya dengan mengatakan bahwa aku lebih baik mati saja. Karena dia berhasil mencabik-cabik, mencincang-cincang serpihan-serpihan hatiku dan juga kewarasanku.

Aku berlutut di bawah kakinya, memohon-mohon, mengemis-ngemis. "Kumohon, kumohon…lepaskan mereka," aku berkata setengah berteriak. Air mata yang akhir-akhir ini sering sekali membasahi lantai dingin selku, membanjir keluar tak terkendali.

Aku benar-benar sudah berteriak-berteriak sekarang. Ketika tiba giliran Satsuki yang sudah berpakaian lusuh dengan luka memar-memar di tubuhnya dibawa masuk. Kedua tangannya yang kotor dan berdarah diletakkan pada sebuah balok kayu tebal. Tenggorokanku sakit, suaraku pecah dan serak karena berteriak-teriak. Jeritan histerisku yang paling nanar keluar ketika akhirnya kapak itu terayun menuju balok kayu itu, disambut teriakan kesakitan yang amat sangat.

"Kumohon…kumohon." Permohonanku hanya seperti mantra rusak yang terbawa angin, tanpa seorang pun yang peduli.

Kemudian teriakan yang lain. Darah yang membanjir di lantai, menggenangi lututku, pekat, memualkan. "Kumohon…kumohon."

Aku ingin mati saja.

Setelah suaraku habis, dan tubuhku didorong menjauh. Kukira, kuharap, inilah giliranku. Kali ini aku tidak bisa menutup mata, penglihatanku mulai mengabur karena air mata. Lakukan segera, aku tidak bisa lagi.

Tapi harapanku kembali dihancurkan ketika kudengar suara dingin itu lagi, aku masih meringkuk di lantai batu dengan genangan merah pekat tanpa peduli, karena aku memang tidak peduli.

"Bersihkan dia dan bawa ke kamarku."

"Baik, Sasuke-sama."

Ya, dia benar, kenapa aku tidak membiarkan diriku dibunuh saja.

Aku akan meminta maaf padanya dan kalau perlu aku akan mengemis agar diberi sebuah pisau dan belati olehnya. Bodoh. Kenapa aku tidak mati saja?

Kenapa!

Kenapa!

Kenapa!

Karena mereka yang seharusnya mati.

Suara kering dan kejam dalam kepalaku membuat tubuhku membeku dingin.

Siapa?

Malaikat penolongmu, sayang. Mereka akan menyesal. Dan seperti katamu membusuk di neraka.

Apa tujuan hidupku?

Entah kenapa aku tersenyum kecil seiring rambutku ditarik keras dan tubuhku diseret masuk sebuah ruangan lain.

Ya, mereka akan menyesal.

.

.

.

E

N

I

G

M

A

.

.

Drowns in

A world of forever and never

2010

By: Rainy Verre

Disclaimer : Masashi-san owns Naruto story ever after.

Rated : T+ (For slight gore)

Genre : Fantasy/Romance/Slight Horror

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, So many strange words, etc.

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen

.

.

.

Soft whisper in the wind

Come here, I'll tell you a story

.

.

.

.

Summary:

Dulu ketika aku masih berumur 9 tahun, aku menemukan sebuah buku tua di loteng rumah kakek. Buku itu bukan sebuah cerita dengan gambar manis serta sapuan kuas yang lembut. Buku itu menceritakan sebuah negeri—negeri yang jauh. Tentang lautan tak terbatas, dua bulan dan dua matahari. Menceritakan tentang makhluk-makhluk yang kuyakin tak pernah ada—sampai setahun yang lalu aku bisa melihat teman sekelasku sama dengan makhluk-makhluk itu.

Kemudian aku tahu ada yang salah dengan negeri yang seharusnya tidak ada itu—begitu pula denganku, kurasa ada yang salah denganku...

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **Crushed Fate**_

.

..

Aku berhenti berjalan lagi, warna merah menjalar dengan cepat di mukaku ketika perutku meraung dalam skala yang kecil. Dan semakin memerah ketika Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingku juga ikut berhenti.

Oh hebat, sekarang perutku pun memojokkanku untuk segera mencari makanan—minimal kudapan yang layak.

"Sakura."

"Hm," jawabku pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ia berbalik ke arahku, menaikkan satu alis hitam sempurnanya. "Kapan terakhir kali kau makan?"

"Err…kemarin sore, tapi tenang saja aku—"

"Sebelum pergi nanti kita bisa memesan pizza terlebih dahulu."

Aku hanya memandangnya tak percaya. Beberapa saat yang lalu dia memaksaku dengan sangat terburu-buru untuk ikut dengannya seakan sedang dalam keadaan antara hidup dan mati, tapi sekarang menundanya hanya untuk memesan pizza?

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, perjalanan kita nanti akan panjang, aku tidak ingin kau pingsan di tengah jalan," tambahnya seakan tahu apa isi pikiranku, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana dan berjalan lagi.

Aku berusaha tersenyum dipaksakan. "Oh—oke," sahutku sekenanya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu kami memang bisa tersenyum satu sama lain—itu rekor untukku juga. Tapi tidak semudah kelihatannya mengobrol dengan Sasuke, jawabannya yang satu kalimat adalah suatu keberuntungan bagiku. Karena kebanyakan jawabannya tidak lebih dari dua kata. Mungkin sebenarnya aku memang bukan orang dingin dan tidak suka tersenyum, hanya saja aku belum menemukan orang yang tepat untuk berbicara.

"Rumahku di ujung jalan ini."

"Hn…"

Aku memutar bola mata dan mempercepat langkahku lagi—setidaknya sekarang Sasuke juga memperlambat langkahnya—berusaha menyamai kecepatanku yang seperti nenek tua memakai tongkat. Sejujurnya, jarak rumahku akan ditempuh hanya dengan sepuluh menit bagi orang biasa—Sasuke mungkin lima menit—tapi aku tidak akan bisa dengan kaki siputku ini. Dan aku benar-benar lapar.

"Kita harus masuk secara diam-diam, paman dan bibiku bisa terbangun—semoga mereka sudah kelelahan menungguku dan tidur, aku tidak percaya aku akan benar-benar kabur," kataku pada diriku sendiri, melirik Sasuke yang masih berjalan dengan wajah serius—seakan berpikir tentang sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba saja langkahku terhenti di depan pagar rumahku. Memandangi bangunan ini seperti bayangan hitam legam berlatarkan langit malam. Tidak ada cahaya setitik pun. Kaca-kacanya hitam seperti mata-mata monster yang sedang terlelap.

Tiba-tiba saja kurasakan cengkeraman Sasuke pada lenganku, menarik tubuhku ke belakang sehingga menabrak tubuhnya.

"Sas—"

"Sebaiknya kita kembali, Sakura," bisik Sasuke di samping telingaku. Suaranya tegang dan bergetar. Saat itu aku merasakannya, hembusan angin yang membawa hawa dingin yang luar biasa, merambati punggungku.

"Aku—aku harus masuk. Buku—maksudku barang-barang pentingku ada di dalam," kataku berusaha meyakinkannya, tapi kurasakan suaraku sendiri juga bergetar.

"Bisakah—"

"Tidak," potongku cepat. Ada sesuatu yang mengatakan aku tidak boleh meninggalkan buku itu.

Sasuke menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari pucatnya diiringi pandangan frustasi. Menatapku beberapa saat—sebelum akhirnya menyerah. "Baiklah, tapi jangan pergi jauh-jauh dariku, mengerti."

Aku menelan ludah sebentar dan mengangguk—mengacuhkan hawa dingin yang merambati kulitku. Walaupun wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi tapi aku bisa melihat otot-otot tubuhnya menegang, mata onyx-nya memandang tajam ke segala arah.

Aku menarik napas sebelum mengikutinya masuk ke halaman rumah.

Bulan tertutup awan gelap.

.

.

.

Aku menengadah untuk melihat jendela kamar paman Ben dan bibi Keiko, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka berada dalam rumah ini—bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali. Aku tidak pernah menyangka rumahku akan kelihatan semenyeramkan ini.

Jantungku mulai mempercepat temponya seiring langkah kakiku yang lambat mengekor di belakang Sasuke—kelihatannya dia berusaha mencari pintu samping.

Lagi, ia menarik lenganku—kurasa itu hobi barunya, jangan bilang dia punya fetish terhadap lengan, oh sudahlah, tidak ada waktu untuk bersemu merah saat kami berusaha memasuki rumahku yang berubah seperti pekuburan ini.

"Bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat, sudah kubilang jangan mengambil jarak terlalu jauh dariku," bisik Sasuke. Aku hanya memandang tajam dan tersinggung ke arahnya. "Bukan salahku—"

"Di mana pintu sampingnya?" protes Sasuke cepat, seakan tahu kami sedang memasuki tahap bertengkar lagi. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Semua pintu terkunci," sahutku seadanya.

"Bukan masalah terkunci atau tidak. "

Tak lama kemudian kami sudah tiba di pintu kecoklatan dari kayu ek. Aku memandang sebal ke arah pintu di depanku sedangkan Sasuke dengan tenang memegang gagangnya yang cukup besar terbuat dari tembaga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kau tak bisa mendobraknya begitu saja," desisku yang sekarang giliran menarik lengannya. Sasuke masih tetap tenang melepaskan cengkeramanku dan terus berkonsentrasi memandang gagang pintu yang sejak kapan menjadi menarik baginya. Aku membuka mulut lagi untuk memprotes, tapi kata-kataku tersangkut di tenggorokan ketika kulihat gagang pintu di bawah tangan Sasuke berpendar merah dan meleleh.

Aku hanya berdiri tertegun seperti orang konyol, ketika dengan santainya Sasuke sudah mendorong pintu itu terbuka dan melangkahkan kaki masuk, lima detik kemudian terdengar seruan pelannya,"sebaiknya kau cepat, dan jangan menuliskan kekagumanmu terlalu jelas di keningmu, Sakura." Dia berkata setengah serius setengah bercanda. Lagipula sejak kapan Sasuke Uchiha punya rasa humor.

.

.

 _ **.::To Be Continued::.**_


	7. Spinoff (SCARLET)

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enigma Spinoff**_

 _ **Primrose Papyrum**_

 _ **presents**_

 _ **...:::SCARLET:::...**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

.

.

Cerita ini adalah _spinoff_ dari **ENIGMA**. Cerita ini satu chapter saja ( _one-shot_ ). Menceritakan awal kehidupan pertama Sakura setelah serangan klan Uchiha pada suku Haruno. Ini adalah sambungan _**flashback**_ dari ENIGMA: Chapter 6. Beware of **mature content**! Violence. Rape. Torture. Sexual situations and language. Jika masih di bawah umur silakan keluar.

OOC/OC/AU. **Dark fic**. _Sadistic evil_ Sasuke&Sakura.

Kishimoto owns Naruto. Not me.

Enjoy.

.

.

.

Kata orang jika kau melihat kejadian mengerikan yang mengguncang jiwamu, kau bisa mematikan perasaanmu. _Detachment_. Kau memposisikan dirimu hanya sebagai _observer_ seakan melihat mimpi yang jauh. Untuk sementara kau aman. Mungkin, rasa sakit dan ketakutan itu akan datang, tapi saat ini aku merasa mati. Ketika mereka menyeretku ke kamar mandi, menelanjangiku dengan paksa dan membenamkanku ke bak mandi. Suara napasku yang megap-megap berusaha mencari udara terasa jauh.

Dua orang pengawal laki-laki berdiri mengawasi sambil tertawa-tawa dan tiga orang pelayan wanita membenamkanku—hmm, tidak memandikanku. Saat itu aku tahu tipe-tipe penyiksaan yang dilakukan oleh klan Uchiha. Khusus untukku, Sasuke lebih suka menyerang bagian mental.

Yang pertama. Kau diberi trauma dengan melihat keluargamu sendiri dibantai. Kemudian keluargamu yang tersisa dibuat cacat di depan matamu. Sekarang tangan Satsuki buntung. Tipe penyiksaannya masih _external_. Belum menyentuh diriku. Aku masih bertahan.

Yang kedua. Penyiksaannya datang ke padaku akhirnya—secara langsung. Dipermalukan setengah mati. Salah satu yang membedakan manusia dan hewan adalah adanya rasa malu ketika kita telanjang. Yah, kebanyakan manusia begitu. Kita tidak suka orang lain menyentuh tubuh kita jika kita tidak ingin karena tentu saja ini bagian diri kita yang pribadi, beberapa menganggap ini masalah kehormatan, beberapa menganggap ini masalah menghargai esensi dan otonomi orang lain.

Jadi ketika dua laki-laki tadi memandangi tubuhku tanpa ditutupi-tutupi, mata mereka menjelajah dengan mesum, aku tidak merasa apa-apa. Aku bertahan. Untuk sementara aku harus menghilangkan sisi manusiaku. Aku masih menang.

Yang ketiga. Ah, untuk yang ini, aku tidak yakin aku bisa bertahan. Perbedaan yang lain antara manusia dan binatang adalah kita memiliki hak dan kapasitas untuk bergerak, berpikir, dan membuat keputusan secara bebas. Ayam atau babi, setelah dilahirkan, dikurung, hanya untuk dibunuh sebagai bahan makanan. Mereka tidak punya pilihan. Sasuke mengambil ini dariku. Aku tidak punya pilihan ketika aku didandani dan dikurung di kamar.

Aku tidak punya pilihan ketika dia memutuskan aku menjadi salah satu simpanannya. Selir. Gundik. Terserah kalian mau menyebut apa. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia masih butuh wanita lagi, klan Uchiha punya wanita-wanita begitu cukup banyak. Apa yang tersisa dariku supaya aku bisa disebut manusia bukan binatang atau boneka yang dijual di etalase toko?

Jadi kau tidak punya hak untuk menghakimiku jika yang kuinginkan hanya balas dendam. Membuat mereka menderita seperti yang kurasakan. Aku akan melakukan apa pun—menggunakan siapa pun untuk meraih tujuanku itu. Menipu, mencuri, berkhianat, bahkan membunuh. Apakah aku jahat? Mungkin. Apakah aku harus diam, menunggu karma atau kekuatan lebih tinggi yang sampai sekarang tidak pernah menolongku untuk bertindak? Yang ada klan Uchiha hanya akan semakin berkuasa dan hidup turun-temurun tanpa ada masalah.

Aku tidak bisa dengan sabar menunggu pembalasan.

 **Aku.**

 **Aku** lah yang akan menjadi pembalasan itu.

Jadi, jangan berani-berani menghakimiku.

.

.

 **Permulaannya hanyalah biji kecil, biji kebencian yang ditanam ketika pertumpahan darah itu terjadi**

 **Jiwa menjadi hitam tempat biji itu tumbuh**

 **Kemudian disiram dengan darah dan ratapan air mata**

 **Kebencian itu tumbuh melewati batas waktu dan kematian**

.

.

.

"Sosok seperti apa yang cocok untuknya?" seorang pelayan wanita bertubuh tinggi penuh dengan pakaian berwarna berani memperhatikan Sakura dengan seksama. Mereka berada di bagian kastil istana bagian barat tempat wanita-wanita selingan bagi klan Uchiha tinggal. Berbagai jenis wanita ada di sana. Tergantung pasar. Beberapa klan Uchiha suka yang submisif atau yang seksi dan liar. Tidak hanya untuk para laki-laki, jika kau seorang wanita Uchiha yang kesepian atau sudah bercerai, banyak laki-laki muda berkulit seputih pualam dan selembut _yogurt_ menanti. Yang eksotis dengan kulit coklat juga siap melayani.

Wanita yang lain, berambut coklat, tipis, dan berminyak menimpali. "Tidak cocok untuk tipe binal, dari kemarin dia bertingkah seperti _zombie_ , kuajak bicara tidak menjawab," kata wanita berambut coklat itu, melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Sakura. Mata hijau kosong. Tidak ada respon. "Hmm, kurasa tipe gadis submisif cocok—mirip hadiah untuk pangeran Sasuke."

"Ya, kau benar, dandani dengan tipe baju sopan dan manis," wanita yang pertama menimpali. Memegang pinggang Sakura dan dada Sakura. "Tubuhnya lumayan. Dia bisa menjual karakter eksotis dengan rambut merah jambunya. Berikan dia gaun satin merah jambu tipis. Lipstik merah jambu juga, kurasa."

"Tidak-tidak terlalu membosankan. Berikan dia gaun kimono dengan belahan di kaki yang cukup tinggi. Jangan beri pakaian lain di balik kimononya. Ah, corak bunga Sakura cocok. Buat belahan dadanya agak kelihatan."

Mereka berdua mengamati hasil kerja mereka. Puas.

"Seperti boneka cantik di musim semi."

"Apakah kau yakin ini seperti selera Pangeran Sasuke."

"Tentu. Dia akan membangunkan fantasi tentang pahlawan pulang perang yang mendapat semalam bercinta penuh dengan puteri cantik pihak lawan yang kalah."

"Hmm, kuharap itu benar atau kita akan mendapat masalah."

"Apa dia gila?"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia sama sekali tidak merespon kita."

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia seperti itu terus, kau tahu bagaimana reputasi pangeran Sasuke, setiap wanita yang masuk ke kamarnya selalu mengerang bahkan berteriak sangat keras. Dia suka yang seperti itu."

"Nanti dia juga akan bersuara."

"Kau benar. Lagipula dia masih bisa ditiduri walaupun mirip mayat begitu. Rasanya sama saja."

.

.

.

Malam itu bulan bersinar terang. Awan hanya semburat putih kekuningan di langit yang bertabur bintang. Di ruang duduk kamar Sasuke, suasana tenang dan sunyi. Hanya beberapa kali bunyi suara kertas dibalik. Sasuke duduk di kursi memandangi peta di depannya. Ia meletakkan sikunya di kedua pahanya. Melipat tangan dan menopang dagunya. Rambutnya hitam pekat mencuat ke belakang melawan gravitasi. Sesekali bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, dahinya mengerut. Ia memakai baju militer serba hitam.

Jenderal Ryuu ikut memandangi peta di depan mereka. "Tuan Sasuke, menyerang Suna akan membutuhkan waktu lama jika harus menyeberangi gurun seperti itu, lagipula prajurit kita tidak terlalu terlatih untuk bertempur di gurun, kita akan mengalami kerugian bertarung dengan pengguna pasir dan angin di gurun."

Mata hitam Sasuke masih memandang tajam peta di depannya. Ia membuka lipatan tangannya, telunjuknya yang pucat menyusuri sebuah aliran sungai di pinggir negara Suna. "Beri racun pada air sungai ini, mereka akan melemah karena panen mereka gagal dan kematian. Kalau mereka berusaha mengimpor dari negara tetangga, segera rampok."

Jenderal Ryuu mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Kita tunggu sampai saat yang kritis baru menyerang."

Senyum licik merekah di bibir jenderal itu. "Kurasa tahun ini, Anda akan lebih berprestasi dari kakak Anda, Tuan Sasuke."

Mata tengah malam itu berpindah ke arah sosok di depannya, masih dengan ekspresi datar, tidak tertarik.

"Masih belum. Itachi baru saja berhasil menikahi anak Raja Kumo, membuat negara itu berada di tangannya tanpa menggunakan kekerasan."

"Tapi Anda berhasil memimpin penyerangan ke suku Haruno dengan sukses."

Sasuke berdiri, berjalan mengambil botol anggur dan gelas. Menuangkannya perlahan. Meminumnya dengan pelan, satu tangan di dalam saku. Mata hitamnya beralih ke lukisan besar di tengah ruangan. Lukisan Madara Uchiha menggunakan baju kerajaan dan mahkota. "Suku kecil begitu, hal yang kita dapat hanya mitos," suara _baritone_ dinginnya terdengar kosong.

Ia meneguk anggur di gelas sampai habis. "Masih belum membuktikan kalau aku yang lebih cocok jadi raja, bukan Itachi."

"Nikmati saja malam ini, Tuan Sasuke. Mainan Anda yang baru itu cukup cantik. Bagaimana rasanya meniduri suku—" perkataan jenderal Ryuu terpotong.

Mata hitam Sasuke membekukan perkataan jenderal di depan Sasuke. "Apakah aku minta pendapatmu?"

Warna pucat merambat di Ryuu. "Ah, tentu—tidak, maafkan saya, Tuan Sasuke."

Sunyi.

"Se—selamat malam, saya akan mempersiapkan apa yang Anda perintahkan."

Sasuke mengangguk, berbalik memandangi lukisan kakeknya, mengacuhkan jenderal yang tergopoh-gopoh keluar.

Sasuke dan Itachi sedang dalam masa mengumpulkan poin, siapa yang layak menjadi raja setelah Uchiha Madara. Sasuke menuang anggur di gelas lagi. Akhirnya dia kembali duduk, mulai membaca beberapa surat-surat diplomatis dari banyak negara. Semuanya sopan—dan ketakutan. Membosankan.

Terdengar pintu diketuk. "Tuan Sasuke, wanita dari suku Haruno, maafkan saya, saya tidak tahu namanya, sudah kami dandani seperti yang Anda minta."

Sasuke memandang pintu. Menata kembali surat-surat itu. "Bawa masuk."

Gadis berambut merah jambu bermulut kotor dan kurang ajar itu berubah. Dia tenang—sunyi. Sasuke mengawasinya dari atas ke bawah. Mata hijaunya mengingatkan Sasuke pada hijaunya dedaunan pada saat musim semi setelah hujan. _Make up_ tipis menutupi mukanya, rambutnya digerai melewati pundaknya. Mata hitam Sasuke memperhatikan paha putih pualam di balik kimononya yang sedikit tersibak. Kulit dada bagian atasnya yang kelihatan mulus itu membuat darahnya berdesir ke bawah.

Suara dalam Sasuke terdengar lagi, "tinggalkan kami."

Wanita tadi membungkuk dan menutup pintu.

Sunyi.

Sakura masih berdiri di depan pintu. Mematung. Tidak bereaksi. Mata hijau itu berkedip dibalik maskara gelap dan lentik.

"Kau kelihatan sangat tenang. Padahal sebelumnya kau tidak bisa diam."

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke mendekat, berdiri tepat di depan Sakura. Aroma vanila dan stroberi memanjakan indera penciumannya. Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura dan menariknya mendekat. Ia membungkuk, menyentuhkan hidungnya di ujung atas lehernya, dekat dagu, kemudian turun ke bawah. Menarik napas dalam-dalam. Bau tubuh Sakura harum dan segar.

Sasuke berdiri tegak kembali, memperhatikan wajah tanpa ekspresi di depannya. Bibir di depannya tampak sangat mengundang. Ia membungkuk lagi, mencium bibir Sakura pelan, jika orang tidak tahu, tampaknya dengan kehati-hatian mirip seorang kekasih memberikan ciuman pertama. Ringan. Mengecup bibir lembut di depannya beberapa kali. Berpindah posisi kepala. Tangan kanannya memegang dahu Sakura, mengangkatnya lebih tinggi. Sedikit menelengkan kepala. Bibir mereka bertautan ringan.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, dingin. "Jadi kau tidak akan melawan?" Tanpa basi-basi tangan pucatnya meremas payudara Sakura. Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura secara intens. Tidak ada perubahan. Ciuman itu berlanjut, kali ini ciuman ringan ke dahi, mata, hidung, pipi dan dagu. Sama sekali bukan ciuman panas penuh nafsu. Ciuman itu kembali ke bibir.

Remasan tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba keras dan menyakitkan, membuatkan Sakura terpaksa membuka mulut karena kaget dan menahan sakit. Lidah Sasuke masuk, mulai mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya, melumat bibir Sakura. Lidah Sakura sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Sasuke berhenti. Memisahkan diri. Biasanya dia akan langsung bernafsu dan bercinta dengan gaya kasar. Atau kadang sedikit variasi—berdiri atau kadang di balkon. Di saat-saat tertentu kalau _mood_ -nya sedang baik, Sasuke suka gaya yang lambat tapi dalam. Atau terkadang wanitanya yang di atas. Di saat-saat _mood_ -nya agak jelek karena kalah perang misalnya. Dia jadi agak sadis, bercinta dengan kasar, sedikit jambakan, atau mendorong si wanita di dinding ruangan, bercinta dari arah belakang. Kalau sudah begitu, teriakan wanita-wanita itu bisa membangunkan pelayan.

Kali ini tidak ada respon.

Sasuke berdiri dekat—memandang Sakura lurus-lurus. "Kau kira sampai kapan bisa bersembuyi di dalam sana?"

Hening.

Sasuke menyentuhkan punggung tangannya di pipi Sakura, membelainya perlahan. "Ini bagus, kau tidak membuatku cepat bosan. Aku akan membuatmu mengeluarkan seluruh emosi, aku akan menikmatinya ketika kau menangis, berteriak, memberontak, memohon walaupun semua itu hanya sia-sia."

Malam itu, Sasuke tidak melanjutkan tindakannya. I a mengirim Sakura kembali ke ruang tidurnya di bagian barat.

.

.

.

Para pelayan-pelayan sekarang banyak bergosip. Sudah beberapa hari pangeran Sasuke memiliki kebiasaan aneh. Pagi-pagi saat sarapan, Sasuke lebih suka sarapan sendiri, tidak bergabung dengan klannya yang lain, Sasuke selalu menyuruh gadis Haruno itu menemani.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu. Mereka kebingungan, pangeran bungsu mereka tidak pernah menyuruh wanita yang dia tiduri untuk menemuinya lagi di pagi hari. Tidak ada desahan, suara teriakan pada malam hari sekarang.

Sasuke memakan sarapannya dengan pelan dan tenang. Sesekali memperhatikan Sakura di ujung ruangan. Dia masih duduk terdiam memandang gelas berlapis emas di depannya.

"Makan," kata Sasuke, mengambil potongan roti di depannya. Tangan Sakura mengambil sendok sup dan memakan pelan.

"Kukira kau akan mencoba membuat dirimu mati kelaparan," mata Sasuke menganalisis gadis di depannya lagi. Sasuke merasa sedikit tertarik, biasanya dirinya yang tidak banyak bicara, sekarang dia malah yang berusaha memecah kesunyian. "Rupanya kau masih punya keinginan untuk hidup."

Sasuke mengambil gelas kaca di depannya, meminumnya pelan. Sasuke bangkit. Berdiri di samping Sakura. Jari pucatnya menyusuri bibir Sakura. Sasuke mengambil gelas di depan Sakura, memberikannya pada Sakura. Dengan patuh bibir ranum itu membuka.

"Kau masih tidak mau berbicara?"

Hening.

Sasuke berbisik pelan di samping telinga Sakura, "aku akan **membunuh** saudaramu bertangan buntung itu."

Sasuke memperhatikan dengan rasa tertarik semakin besar ketika boneka bermata kosong di depannya pecah. Melalui retakan-retakan itu, muncul emosi dari mata hijaunya. Mata hijau jernih itu membesar, warna merah menjalar di permukaan kulit porselen itu. Amarah dan ketakutan. Sasuke merindukan emosi-emosi itu.

Akhirnya tubuh gemetar dan mata musim semi itu memandangnya—benar-benar melihat sekarang. Suara yang keluar dari bibir ranum itu pelan," tidak."

"Akhirnya kau bicara."

"Tidak! Kumohon."

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Sakura. Sasuke menyibakkan helai rambut Sakura yang jatuh ke mukanya. Bibir ranum itu bergetar menahan tangis. Hasrat panas menyebar di tubuh Sasuke cepat. "Aku bisa saja menghentikan eksekusinya sore ini, tetapi apa yang kau bisa berikan padaku?"

Mata _zamrud_ milik Sakura melebar. Ia mengerti maksud Sasuke. Tangan Sakura meraih pisau di keranjang buah, mengayunkannya. Sasuke terlalu cepat, pergelangan tangan Sakura ditangkap, pisau itu jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi denting keras. Napas Sakura terengah-engah penuh kebencian. "Lebih baik aku mati, membusuk dimakan binatang atau gagak di luar sana," desis Sakura penuh racun.

Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura cepat sehingga mereka berdua berdiri begitu dekat. Sasuke bisa merasakan tekanan dada lembut Sakura pada dadanya, nafsu yang hanya berupa nyala lilin itu kini berkobar seperti api. Tangannya menarik rambut Sakura cukup keras, membuat Sakura harus sedikit menengadah memandang mata Sasuke. "Siapa namamu?"

Tangan Sakura bergerak begitu cepat, menampar Sasuke begitu keras. Mata gelap dingin itu kini bergelora seperti magma pekat. Tarikan pada rambut Sakura menjadi sangat menyakitkan. Sakura harus merintih menahan sakit. "Siapa namamu?" desis Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan—hmphh," perkataan Sakura terpotong karena Sasuke sudah melumat bibir Sakura dengan kasar. Jemari Sasuke kini menyusup ke sela-sela rambut Sakura menekan kepalanya semakin keras. Ciuman kali ini panas. Bibir terbuka, lidah bertautan—atau saling melawan. _Saliva_ mengalir di pinggir mulut mereka. "Hmpph—aah, bajingan—hmmph," beberapa kali Sakura hanya sempat menarik napas sebelum Sasuke mengubah sudut kepalanya untuk berciuman panas lagi. Tangan Sasuke turun ke bawah, mencengkeram bokong Sakura, meremas dan menarik semakin dekat. Tangan Sakura mulai mencakar dan menarik rambut Sasuke juga, berusaha melawan ketika kejantanan Sasuke mulai mengeras di bawah sana. Lumatan itu semakin kasar.

Cahaya pagi cerah, menyusup di antara tirai yang putih bersih. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi napas memburu dan bibir beradu. Sisa makanan di meja sudah mulai dingin.

"Hmpph—lepaskan, Uchiha—" Tangan kanan Sasuke agak mengangkat bokong Sakura, membuatnya menengadah dan bernjinjit, membuat Sasuke semakin mudah memasukkan lidahnya, mencium lebih panas lagi tanpa mengalami pegal di tengkuk yang semakin parah. Ciuman yang panas dan lama itu akhirnya berhenti dengan kedua belah pihak terengah-engah. Napas memburu mengenai bibir satu sama lain yang basah dan agak sedikit bengkak karena gigitan. Mata hijau itu dilapisi air mata, berkilau cerah. Suara Sakura serak. "Kau tidak akan membunuh Satsuki jika aku dengan kemauanku sendiri tidur denganmu?"

"Hn, seperti itu."

Sakura mengangguk. Matanya bergelora seperti badai. "Namaku Sakura dan membusuk lah di neraka, Uchiha."

Dengan segera mereka berciuman lagi, kali ini kedua belah pihak saling menyerang penuh nafsu—yang satu nafsu seksual yang satu amarah untuk membunuh. Segera tangan mereka bergerak—menggerayangi satu sama lain. Tangan Sasuke membelai lengan Sakura lalu buah dadanya yang ranum membuat Sakura mendesah pelan. Tangan Sakura dengan kasar mencopot kancing kemeja baju Sasuke. Kemeja itu segera jatuh ke lantai. Tangan Sasuke segera turun ke bawah. Meraba paha Sakura, terus ke atas, menikmati kulit halus Sakura, berputar sebentar di perut Sakura sebelum meremas-remas dada Sakura di balik gaun pendeknya. Sakura mengerang, mencengkeram lengan Sasuke.

Udara berubah panas dan menyesakkan.

Tangan Sakura menjelejah ke dada Sasuke, mengusap perutnya dan turun ke bawah. Tangannya mencengkeram dan mengelus kejantanan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menarik napas—erangan dalam terdengar membuat Sakura tersenyum sinis.

Sasuke mendorong Sakura ke tempat tidur. Masih berusaha mempertahankan ciuman panas mereka. Sakura di lempar ke atas tempat tidur mewah dengan Sasuke menindih Sakura. Kali ini ciuman Sasuke berpindah ke dagu dan ke leher. Gaun Sakura kemudian sudah dibuang ke lantai. Ciuman itu turun di antara dada Sakura sebelum lidah dan mulut Sasuke menghisap dada kanan Sakura. Sakura mengerang dan menggelinjang, menjambak rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke naik ke atas lagi, mencium mulut Sakura, pakaian mereka sudah dibuang semua ke lantai. Mereka sudah seperti tersesat dalam nafsu mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Para pelayan yang membersihkan lorong dibuat memerah dan cepat-cepat ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Suara teriakan, erangan, lenguhan terdengar dari dalam kamar, cukup keras. Mereka syok, tidak biasanya pangeran mereka melakukan itu di pagi hari. Ketika semua orang terbangun dan bisa mendengar mereka dengan jelas.

Seorang pelayan tua dengan muka merah berkata, "tidak punya malu."

Semuanya segera terdiam, tidak berani menyahut takut dihukum.

"Ahnn—n, ah, ah, aaahh—," kemudian disusul erangan panjang.

Melodi-melodi erotis menembus dinding—beberapa penjaga laki-laki harus pura-pura berpindah tempat sebelum mereka malah sibuk menguping dan berfantasi sendiri.

Para tukang kebun yang merapikan tanaman mawar di bawah balkon Sasuke dibuat ikut birahi juga dengan suara di dalam kamar dan bunyi tempat tidur berderit-derit keras. Cara bercinta mereka yang _intens_ terkadang membuat bagian atas tempat tidur Sasuke menghantam tembok. Para tukang kebun itu bahkan tidak kuat dan berhenti bekerja. Pasalnya, jendela kamar Sasuke terbuka lebar. Tapi mereka tidak ada yang berani berbicara soal itu.

Setelah kejadian pagi itu, para pelayan wanita yang suka bergosip tahu pangeran Sasuke sudah menjadikan wanita Haruno itu simpanan kesukaannya. Pangeran Sasuke selalu berganti-ganti pasangan, paling lama tiga hari kemudian dia sudah bosan. Tapi kali ini sudah satu minggu lebih. Di malam serta pagi hari, teriakan, desahan wanita Haruno itu selalu terdengar dari lorong.

Jika pangeran Itachi menjadi pangeran yang tidak terlalu suka bermain api, setelah menikah apa lagi. Pangeran Sasuke, kebalikannya, ia seperti pemberontak yang mencari kepuasan dengan bermain wanita. Seakan ia merasa kosong dan tidak pernah puas.

Sakura memperhatikan peta penyerangan ke Suna di atas meja dari balik bahu dan kepala Sasuke, kedua tangannya melingkar erat berpengangan pada kepala Sasuke. Desahan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ahnn—Sasuke—Sasuke—," Sakura berusaha menggigit bibirnya, tapi tetap saja suara-suara itu keluar. Sasuke sudah menyuruh Sakura memanggil dengan namanya. Deru napas Sasuke mengenai leher dan punggungnya. Mereka bercinta berdiri. Bersandar pada pintu kaca menuju balkon. Kedua kaki Sakura melingkar di atas bokong Sasuke yang terus bergerak. Otot punggung Sasuke menegang seiring ciumannya pada leher Sakura semakin bernafsu. Satu telapak tangan Sasuke menekan pintu kaca di depan mereka, yang lainnya memegang paha Sakura sebagai penyangga. Sakura hanya berharap pintu kaca itu kuat dan tidak ada tukang kebun yang tiba-tiba ingin memangkasi pepohonan di depan balkon. Mereka akan begitu kelihatan.

Tidak ada kata baik buruk, bermoral atau tidak saat mereka sudah tiba di titik tertinggi. Jaring laba-laba mulai disebarkan oleh Sakura dimulai dengan membuat Sasuke kecanduan padanya. Sakura harus hati-hati, sedikit menyisakan misteri dan berusah menolak untuk membuat Sasuke tidak cepat bosan.

Setelah itu permainan kekuasaan dan balas dendam dimulai.

.

.

.

Wanita-wanita simpanan yang lain menjadi sangat iri pada Sakura karena mereka tidak pernah dipanggil lagi oleh pangeran bungsu Uchiha. Sakura mendapatkan kamar sendiri yang cukup mewah dengan perhiasan dan gaun-gaun paling mahal.

Sakura mulai mendapat pengawal pribadi yang melindunginya dan pelayan pribadi. Setelah kemenangan Sasuke merebut negara Suna, Sakura menanti menggunakan pakaian menggoda dan akhirnya bercinta dengan Sasuke di meja ruang kerjanya. Semua kertas-kertas dan alat tulis berserakan di lantai. Setelah itu Sakura meminta untuk mendapatkan kesempatan menerima pendidikan yang segera disetujui oleh Sasuke. Sakura kini mempunyai akses ke perpustakaan, ia juga berlatih memasak dengan koki-koki di dapur.

"Untuk menyenangkanmu, Sasuke," bisik Sakura suatu malam. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu bosan padaku," Sakura menggigit telinga Sasuke dan menghisap leher Sasuke. "Beberapa hari lagi, aku akan membuatkan masakan yang enak untukmu."

Yang tidak diketahui oleh siapa pun, Sakura mengumpulkan informasi, membuat hubungan dekat dengan orang-orang yang merasa tertindas di kastil itu. Berita dari dunia luar ia dapat dari para tukang roti dan susu atau orang-orang yang ditugaskan di dapur yang kadang berbelanja di luar. Ia juga berkebun dan mengambil hati beberapa tukang kebun di istana itu. Keramahan, kecerdasan, dan kecantikan Sakura segera banyak didengar oleh para pelayan dan penjaga di kastil itu. Bahkan beberapa laki-laki anggota klan Uchiha lain juga memandangi Sakura dengan penasaran dan penuh nafsu. Membuat wanita-wanita Uchiha yang lain iri setengah mati.

Dengan pengetahuannya, Sakura membantu orang-orang. Bagaimana _management_ dapur yang baik, cara membuat menu baru yang lebih lezat. Lalu _management_ logistik kastil, lalu bagian perpustakaan dan laboratorium. Tentu itu tidak tanpa banyak halangan, karena simpanan yang tidak tahu diri ini mulai meminta hal aneh-aneh, maka keluarga Uchiha terutama Madara dan ibu Sasuke berusaha memasukkannya ke penjara. Namun, dengan kontribusi dan prestasi gemilang Sasuke, Sasuke selalu berhasil mencegah itu.

Itachi sangat pintar masalah diplomasi dan pemerintahan. Ia seorang pangeran yang tenang dan hangat. Sedangkan Sasuke menjadi ujung tombak militer klan Uchiha. Membiarkan Sasuke mempunyai mainan bukan lah masalah. Toh pasti nanti bosan sendiri.

Tiga musim dingin berlalu. Musim semi datang.

Sasuke selalu menolak dijodohkan. Namun, keluarga Uchiha bisa tetap tenang karena tidak mungkin Sasuke menikahi wanita simpanannya yang dari golongan rendah itu.

Sakura ingin punya laboratorium sendiri tempat dia bisa melakukan penelitian, namun sayangnya untuk apa? Dia hanya simpanan yang tugasnya bercinta dengan pangeran, untuk apa perlu laboratorium. Itu akan sangat mencurigakan. Sakura memeras otak dengan keras. Akhirnya, tidak memiliki jalan lain, Sakura akan berusaha mendapatkannya dari anggota klan Uchiha yang lain.

Sakura tahu reputasinya. Dari cara beberapa anggota klan yang lain—yang laki-laki terutama. Mereka ingin tidur dengannya. Sebenarnya bukan karena butuh seks atau apa tapi karena Sasuke. Sakura mendekati anggota klan Uchiha yang tidak terlalu berkuasa. Mereka memiliki _inferiority complex_ yang cukup tinggi pada keluarga inti Uchiha. Mereka merasa punya kesempatan tidur dengan Sakura seperti mencuri sesuatu dari Sasuke—merasa lebih tinggi karena dapat berselingkuh dengan wanita kesayangan Sasuke. Tanpa Sasuke tahu. Sakura memanfaatkan sikap mereka yang seperti itu.

Yang tidak Sakura lakukan adalah berusaha mendekati keluarga inti Uchiha. Mereka terlalu cerdas dan licik. Itachi misalnya, terkadang Sakura harus memeras otak hanya untuk tidak diamati dan dianalisis oleh Itachi.

Tapi bahaya yang terdekat adalah Sasuke. Untuk sementara karena cukup dimabukkan oleh seks yang memuaskan, Sasuke tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan gerak-gerik Sakura. Tapi itu karena Sasuke tahu, Sakura tidak akan punya kapasitas untuk melawan. Sasuke adalah musuh terdekat dan paling berbahaya. Dia sangat cerdas dan ahli strategi dalam memanipulasi. Kalau sampai ketahuan, mungkin Sakura akan langsung diberikan hidup-hidup ke kandang naga.

Oleh karena itu, Sakura harus menahan diri dengan hanya mendekati anggota klan yang serakah dan agak bodoh. Ada salah satu yang cukup berkuasa, dia membawahi industri Uchiha di daerah itu. Sakura menggoda, membiarkan tangan pucat Ueda Uchiha bermain sedikit. Sakura ingin punya ruangan sendiri yang tidak dapat diganggu atau diketahui oleh siapa pun. Gudang.

Setelah Sakura menggunakan tangannya sedikit, membuat lelaki itu mengerang dan klimaks, permintaan Sakura disetujui. Masih mabuk karena setelah itu Sakura mengizinkan Ueda mencium Sakura, dia tidak bertanya untuk apa ruangan gudang seperti itu.

Jika orang luar melihat gudang itu, hanya tampak seperti ruangan penuh lemari, kotak penyimpanan dan meja-meja. Di sana Sakura menyimpan buku-buku yang berhasil dia selundupkan. Bereksperimen dengan jurus dan ramuan. Ia membayar seorang pedagang dari kota untuk mencari tahu barang-barang peninggalan suku Haruno. Ada beberapa buku-buku yang berhasil diselamatkan dari kebakaran.

Sakura melakukan penelitian dan eksperimen untuk membuat sebuah jurus terlarang dari masa lalu. Ia sendiri masih tidak yakin. Malam-malam di mana Sasuke pergi, adalah saat-saat Sakura menghabiskan waktunya membaca buku dan bereksperimen. Ratusan kali gagal. Sampai musim gugur datang. Sakura bekerja di gudang itu tidak mengenal waktu. Walaupun begitu, jika Sasuke akan pulang dari perang atau kunjungan luar negeri, Sakura segera merawat diri agar tidak ketahuan kalau dia menghabiskan malamnya hanya untuk bereksperimen.

Sampai suatu malam, badai menggelegar di luar. Kastil itu gelap, hanya sesekali petir menyambar. Sakura menggunakan lilin. Bayangan Sakura yang bergerak-gerak memantul di dinding batu. Sakura membuat beberapa lambang di lantai dengan darahnya. Mantera yang rumit butuh beberapa jam untuk mempersiapkannya, dirapalkan Sakura. Dua burung merpati di tengah lambang itu mengepakkan sayapnya.

 _Ficels_ Sakura bergerak dan lambang itu bersinar biru pucat. Burung merpati itu mulai meronta-ronta dan mengepakkan sayap, tapi tidak bisa keluar dari lambang. Lalu darah burung merpati itu merembes keluar, berjalan mendekati darah Sakura, lambang itu berputar. Petir menyambar lagi, suara gemuruh terdengar. Darah Sakura berubah hitam.

Peluh membasahi kening Sakura. Darah Sakura yang hitam menggelegak dan berkumpul di tengah seakan hidup. Lalu kembali menjadi merah.

Kilat menyambar lagi.

Sakura ambruk kehabisan tenaga. Dia berhasil, dia berhasil menciptakan kembali kutukan untuk mengendalikan para Uchiha keparat itu. Di tengah badai yang bergemuruh, suara di dada Sakura mengeras, Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak memandangi darah kental di depannya. Tanpa badai tentu tawanya akan segera terdengar. Namun, malam itu tawa Sakura ditelan oleh gemuruh badai dengan angin meraung-raung. _Setting_ yang tepat akan mulainya sebuah tragedi. Yang dibutuhkannya adalah darah suku Haruno yang lebih banyak. Dan darah suku Uchiha.

Malam itu juga ia tidur dengar Ueda Uchiha, laki-laki mesum itu sudah seperti orang gila yang menjijikkan. Sakura memilih untuk melakukannya di kandang kuda, lebih aman begitu alasannya. Setelah Ueda klimaks, Sakura mengambil pisau dari balik jerami dan mengayunkannya ke leher Ueda. Sakura segera membekap mulut si Uchiha sambil menunggui dia sekarat. Darahnya merembes ke tubuh mereka yang telanjang dan jerami di bawah mereka. Setelah mengambil darah cukup banyak, Sakura membawa mayatnya keluar, di tengah hujan, membuangnya di sumur. Mengangkat jerami jerami itu dalam karung, dan membakarnya di perapian dapur. Kandang kuda itu kembali bersih tanpa ada noda atau bau apa pun.

Sakura ingin segera mandi. Tapi sebelum itu dia membutuhkan syarat kedua.

.

.

.

 **Berapa harga yang kau harus bayar untuk mendapatkan yang kau inginkan? Siapkah kau menjual jiwamu?**

 **Aku sudah menjual jiwaku sejak dulu**

.

.

Saat itu mendekati makan malam. Sakura sedang membantu koki di dapur membaca resep dari bahasa negeri tetangga dan keluarga Uchiha sedang bersiap-siap berkumpul untuk rapat besar ketika penjaga kandang kuda lari tergopoh-gopoh ke dalam kastil dikawal oleh seorang prajurit tegap. Ia melaporkan bahwa mayat Ueda Uchiha telah ditemukan di dalam sumur. Sakura menghentikannya membuat adonan ketika berita itu sampai di telinganya.

Kekacauan mulai terjadi. Tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum Sakura dipanggil di tengah-tengah rapat itu. Wajah-wajah kaku dan kejam menantinya—mengawasinya seperti sejejeran binatang buas mengintai mangsa.

Madara Uchiha duduk di singgasananya, kelihatan kejam dengan mahkota dan jubah merah panjang dibordir keemasan. Dia duduk bertumpu pada pinggiran singgasananya. Emas, berlian, dan ratusan batu yang lain dipatrikan di atas sandaran tempat duduknya.

Sakura diseret masuk ke tengah ruangan. Wanita-wanita Uchiha itu kelihatan puas.

Madara Uchiha bangkit. "Apakah kau yang membunuh Ueda Uchiha?" gemuruh suara Madara bergema di ruangan besar dingin itu.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya tinggi. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

Madara maju ke depan dan menampar Sakura sampai bibirnya berdarah. Sasuke hanya berdiri mematung. Matanya seperti lubang hitam tanpa dasar. "Dasar jalang," dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, "siapa yang bisa memberikan bukti maka mereka akan mendapat satu kotak emas dariku?!"

Hening. Kepala Sakura terkulai, rambut merah jambunya tergerai ke bawah menutupi mukanya. Tangannya dirantai di depan tubuhnya.

Suara langkah kaki takut-takut. Seorang bocah muda belasan tahun melangkah mendekat diseret seorang penjanga besar bertampang kejam. "Yang Mulia, dia mau berbicara."

Suara bocah tadi sepert cicitan. "Ta—tadi malam ketika aku ingin mengecek kuda-kuda saat badai terlalu besar—aku..." bocah tadi berhenti, meremas tangannya sendiri dengan gelisah.

"Aku apa?" suara dalam dan mematikan Madara menjawab.

"Ak—aku melihat Tuan Ueada dan wanita itu ber—melakukan itu." Tubuh anak itu gemetar.

Kesunyian menggeliat dan mencekik.

"Maksudmu mereka bercinta di kandang kuda?"

Anggukan lemah sebagai jawaban.

Tatapan mata Madara berpindah ke Sakura yang masih menunduk, tak mengeluarkan suara apa pun. Sasuke masih bergeming, lalu dengan ketenangan mematikan melangkah satu-satu ke depan. Ruangan itu begitu sunyi, yang terdengar hanyalah suara langkah Sasuke. Matanya merah berputar dengan kekejiaan terpatri di setiap sudutnya. Kemarahan, ego yang hancur, pengkhianatan, rasa sakit bersatu begitu hebatnya sampai anggota klan lain mundur teratur dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menghunus pedang dari pinggangnya. Madara hanya memandang dingin, mundur, memberikan ruang pada Sasuke. Sosok gelap dengan aura mematikan itu berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Sakura selesai merapalkan mantera, akhirnya menengadah memandang mata Sasuke. Tatapan mata yang seakan memotong-motong Sakura sampai ke jiwanya. _Onyx_ hitam dan _jade_ kelam itu saling beradu.

Suara Sasuke dalam dan pelan, "kenapa kau melakukannya?" rahangnya kaku menahan amarah hebat yang siap meledak.

Sakura mengamati Sasuke lebih seksama. "Kenapa kau begitu marah, kau tidak peduli kalau Ueda mati. Lagipula, aku masih muda, walaupun aku bercinta dengan anggota keluarga jauhmu, ketika kita melakukannya lagi nanti, tidak ada yang akan berubah Sasuke, jadi kenapa kau marah?"

 _Ficels_ Sasuke meledak buas. Berputar kelam. Tangannya menggenggam pedang dengan sangat erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Sakura memandang Sasuke tajam lama. Sebuah kesadaran membuat ekspresi Sakura berubah. Tawa itu kecil kemudian semakin keras, menjadi tawa terbahak-bahak keras. "Ahahahaha—tunggu, Sasuke—jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta padaku, hahaha, benar-benar gila, kau jatuh cinta padaku, hahahaha," tawa Sakura masih terdengar keras. Semua anggota Uchiha berdiri mematung. Beberapa saat kemudian tawa itu mereda. Sakura harus menghapus air matanya seakan dia baru lelah tertawa karena lelucon yang begitu lucu. Tawa itu akhirnya berhenti.

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, memandang lurus-lurus mata hitam Sasuke, _jade_ itu bersinar—bergelora. Bibir Sakura bergerak, bibir yang sudah berapa kali dicium Sasuke, mengucapkan sebuah kalimat penuh racun dan kebencian. "Ah, Sasuke, aku juga **mencintaimu**."

Sasuke mengayunkan tangannya. Pedang itu menembus dada Sakura tepat di jatungnya, tembus di belakang punggungnya. Mata _jade_ itu membelalak. Pedang itu ditarik kembali. Sakura jatuh ambruk. Ia mulai tercekik dan tersedak darahnya sendiri. Di antara aliran darah di mulutnya. Sakura berkata terpatah-patah, serak. Masih memandang mata Sasuke. "Aku menang," senyum menghiasi bibir Sakura, "sampai bertemu di neraka," dengan begitu _jade_ terbuka itu meredup, dan Sakura tidak bergerak sama sekali. Mata hitam Sasuke memandang mata hijau musim semi itu. Kosong.

Terdengar langkah seorang penjaga berlari-lari. "Yang Mulia, maafkan aku lancang, tetapi semua tahanan dan wanita Haruno itu mati. Ada lambang aneh di sekitar mereka."

Saat itu darah Sakura yang merembes di lantai bergerak, membuat sebuah lambang di lantai. Indah di atas lantai marmer coklat dingin itu. Raungan terdengar ketika seorang Uchiha menghunus pedang dan membantai anggota keluarga di sekitarnya. Raungan-raungan lain. Silih berganti. Dan neraka itu pun dimulai.

Mereka saling membunuh dipandangi oleh _jade_ kosong terbuka itu.

Konon katanya, hanya beberapa Uchiha yang selamat dan mereka yang sedang berada di negara lain tidak terpengaruh. Namun keluarga inti Uchiha yang paling kuat dan berkuasa mati malam itu.

Bulan bersinar terang. Dua bulan. Keduanya berwarna merah.

Yang tidak diketahui oleh Sakura adalah mantera mengerikan seperti itu seperti menjual jiwa pada setan dan memerlukan pengorbanan yang cukup besar. Nyawa Satsuki yang diambil Sakura tidak lah cukup.

Dari situlah awal kutukan itu dimulai.

.

.

.

 **Ssst...sampai di sini dulu, selamat tidur**

 **Mimpi buruk ini akan tetap masih menunggu, bahkan di tiga kehidupan mendatang**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Continued in ENIGMA**_

.

.


	8. Cowards

E

N

I

G

M

A

.

.

Drowns in Jyficia

A world of forever and never

2010

By: Primrose Papyrum

Chapter 8

 _Cowards_

.

.

.

 _Let me be your sinful knight_

 _Use me to your own heart's content_

 _You are the only reason, I shed blood tonight_

Sunyi senyap. Sama sekali tidak ada lampu menyala. Aku memandangi sofa, kursi-kursi dan perabotan dengan was-was. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya adalah dari jendela, cahaya samar-samar redup, menimbulkan kesan kelabu dan suram di ruangan yang kami lewati. Anehnya, semua jendela terbuka, gorden putih dan biru tua melambai-lambai semakin memberikan kesan suram.

Aku terus memandangi punggung tegap Sasuke di depanku, oke, aku takut jika tiba-tiba ia lenyap dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku benar-benar telah berubah sebagai seorang penakut—jangan salahkan aku, aku seharusnya bersyukur tidak terkena trauma setelah menghadapi kejadian-kejadian gila hari ini.

"Sakura," suara dalam dan pelan Sasuke menyentakkanku dari lamunan.

"Ya?" balasku sepelan mungkin, berusaha menjaga suaraku agar tidak bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Di mana dapurnya?"

"Eh, uh, sebenarnya aku sedikit khawatir dengan paman dan bibiku," jawabku, berhenti berjalan dan menggosok lenganku pelan—hanya perasaanku saja atau udara bertambah dingin?

"Di mana kamar mereka?" Sasuke berhenti dan memandangku sesaat.

"Di tingkat atas, kamar paling ujung selatan."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Kau pergilah ke dapur dan makan, aku akan melihat keadaan paman dan bibimu." Sasuke memandangku lama lagi seakan masih menimbang-nimbang tindakan selanjutnya. Sekarang, bisa kulihat konflik berkecamuk di mata hitamnya, bisa kulihat bibirnya menipis membentuk garis lurus, tangannya terkepal erat. Aku seakan bisa merasakan ketegangan di udara dan matanya yang sesekali mengawasi kegelapan di sekelilingku—mata elang tajam yang siap mencabik bahaya yang mendekat.

"Tidak apa-apa kau meninggalkanku sendirian, toh ini di rumahku sendiri, walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin ke atas juga, tapi dengan kecerobohanku bisa-bisa aku membangunkan paman dan bibiku," sahutku dengan kikuk.

"Kau pergilah ke dapur, biar aku saja yang memeriksa keadaan mereka," kata Sasuke lagi, ada sekelebat ekspresi ganjil di matanya yang membuat dahiku mengerut, ada sesuatu yang salah. Menyadari ekspresiku, Sasuke memalingkan muka dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke tangga. Perasaan tidak enak menggumpal di perutku.

"Oke," kataku akhirnya. Aku berusaha menemukan jalan menuju dapur dengan susah payah.

"Oh dan Sakura," suara pelan Sasuke memecah kesunyian lagi. Aku berbalik memandangi sosoknya yang hanya berupa bayangan hitam di tangga.

"Ya?" jawabku.

"Sebaiknya kau mencari semacam senjata di dapur untuk berjaga-jaga, dan kumohon untuk berhati-hati."

Aku mengangguk. "Oke, kau juga." Dan bayangannya sudah lenyap dari pandanganku.

Baiklah, tokoh cerita di film-film seram bertindak bodoh jika mereka mau ditinggal sendirian oleh tokoh yang lain—sekarang aku memaklumi kebodohan mereka. Aku masuk ke dapur dengan langkah pelan, mengawasi sekeliling dengan cermat, bernapas sepelan mungkin. Setelah yakin keadaan aman, aku berjalan menuju kulkas, dengan sedikit susah payah, aku menemukan sekardus susu dan pie yang tinggal setengahnya serta satu bungkus coklat hitam yang menggiurkan.

Aku duduk dengan tubuh mengarah ke pintu masuk. Memandangi ruangan remang-remang di seberang sedikit mengurangi selera makanku. Kulahap makananku satu persatu dan aku masih lapar. Aku memeriksa lemari maupun panci di kompor dan tidak ada sisa makan malam, di dalam kulkas pun tidak ada sisa makanan apa pun. Aneh.

Merasa bosan, aku kembali duduk dan mengawasi ruangan di seberang. Keadaan sunyi senyap, aku hanya mendengar suara napasku dan detak jantungku yang mulai berpacu. Bahkan tubuhku yang bergeser pun menimbulkan suara yang jelas.

Tunggu, kenapa Sasuke tidak kembali juga?

Saat aku bangkit hendak menyusulnya terdengar suara langkah kaki. Pelan. Kemudian berhenti. Aku memincingkan mata berusaha menembus kegelapan. Kosong.

Kemudian suara langkah kaki lagi. Aku menarik napas berusaha menenangkan diri. Aku meraih pisau di meja dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Baiklah, aku muak dengan kegelapan ini. Aku berjalan pelan, meraih saklar lampu.

Klik.

Tidak ada cahaya sama sekali.

Oh, sial.

"Sasuke? Kaukah itu?"

Suara langkah kaki itu mendekat.

Sial. Sial. Seharusnya kututup mulutku saja.

"Sasuke? Ini tidak lucu." Aku bahkan bisa mendengar kepanikan dalam suaraku. Aku mendengus frustasi dan segera mengobrak-abrik semua laci di dapur. Akhirnya menemukan sebuah senter. Berbekal sebilah pisau dan senter aku menceburkan diri ke lautan remang-remang di depanku. Apa pun yang berjalan itu, lebih baik aku menghadapinya langsung daripada dipojokkan di sebuah dapur penuh dengan alat-alat berbahaya.

Aku melangkah satu-satu, sepelan mungkin. Aku belum berani menyalakan senterku, lebih baik dua pihak sama-sama tidak tahu pihak yang lain di mana. Aku memandang nyalang ke sekeliling. Kosong dan kosong. Suara langkah kaki itu tidak terdengar lagi.

Oh, Sasuke, di mana kau? Cepatlah kembali. Aku tersentak dengan pikiranku sendiri. Kenapa sekarang aku begitu tergantung padanya? Walaupun aku cukup ngeri pada kekuatannya tapi aku tidak benar-benar takut padanya. Bahkan, aku merasa sedikit aman ketika bersamanya. Hanya sedikit.

Kemudian suara langkah kaki itu terdengar lagi, lebih jelas. Aku mempertajam pendengaranku. Suara itu seperti langkah diseret-seret dan suara napas berat. Darahku membeku ketika melihat bayangan itu hanya berjarak-jarak sekitar 10 meter dariku, jalannya sempoyongan seperti orang terluka parah. Aku meyalakan senterku dan berteriak nyaring, "Mr. Fuller!"

Wajahnya putih pucat. Mata birunya redup dengan ekspresi menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Aku berlari ke arahnya tepat ketika tubuhnya ambruk ke depan. Aku menopang tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya di lantai. "Sa-sakura," bisiknya serak. Kepanikan melandaku bagai gelombang dingin samudera. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Anda?"

"Sa-sakura," suaranya begitu lemah.

"Anda harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Saya akan…."

"Saku…ra," ulangnya dengan susah payah. "Ya?" jawabku kebingungan.

"Lari."

Kemudian kudengar suara logam diseret berbenturan dengan lantai dan suara langkah kaki yang lain. Darahku membeku ketika tanganku telah basah oleh darah. Punggung Mr. Fuller telah terkoyak dengan begitu mengerikan. Keringat dingin telah menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

Oh, tidak lagi.

Ketiga bayangan itu mendekat, terdengar suara tawa kering seorang laki-laki. Tawa lembut yang membuat bulu tengkukku berdiri semua.

"Nah, ketemu." Ketiga bayangan itu semakin mendekat. Aku mengarahkan senterku dengan panik ke arah ketiga sosok itu dan memekik sekeras-kerasnya. Mrs. Fuller dengan ekspresi gila dan pandangan mata nyalang menyeret sebuah kapak berlumuran darah. Paman Ben dengan revolver di tangannya, gemetar dengan wajah penuh kegilaan yang sama. Dan bibi Keiko, bibi Keiko. Wajahnya tenang dan kejam. Ada senyum lebar ganjil yang menghiasi bibirnya. Dan matanya, kekuningan layaknya mata seekor ular kejam dari dasar neraka.

Tiba-tiba bayangan Mrs. Fuller melesat maju, mengayunkan kapaknya tinggi-tinggi. Terdengar bunyi mengerikan ketika logam itu menabrak dan merobek punggung Mr. Fuller lebih lebar. Terdengar erangan berat Mr. Fuller, tubuhnya bergerak, menggeliat pelan di pangkuanku.

Aku berteriak lagi.

Rok dan bajuku sekarang telah terkena darah, bau serta rasanya di kulitku membuatku mual lagi. Tanganku gemetar melepaskan tubuh Mr. Fuller, beringsut menjauh. Bisa kurasakan airmata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Dengan kekuatan terakhirku aku beranjak dan berlari menjauh.

Pengecut. Heh.

Diam!

Dengan jantung berdentum-dentum yang hampir merobek rongga dadaku, aku terus berlari menuju pintu keluar. Air mataku tidak bisa kutahan lagi, dadaku begolak hebat. Dengan nyalang aku mencari pintu keluar. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga.

Lari dan lari lagi. Hahaha.

Kubilang diam!

Aku berusaha menjerit sekuat tenaga ketika sebuah tangan menyambar lenganku dan mulutku dibekap dengan erat. Aku meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga. Berusaha menusukkan pisau ke tubuh penyerangku. "Hmm…mm, ummm..."

"Ssst…tenang, Sakura, ini aku."

Tubuhku segera berhenti meronta ketika kudengar suara itu. Setelah aku tenang, Sasuke meyeretku untuk merunduk di belakang sofa ruang tamu. Napasnya berat dan terengah-engah. Wajahnya tegang, samar-samar bisa kulihat keringat menutupi wajahnya. Tangan kirinya memegangi lehernya dengan gemetar.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi, apa kau terluka?" Aku berusaha berbisik sepelan mungkin.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng samar. "Kita harus segera keluar dari sini," ucap Sasuke di antara deru napasnya yang berat.

Aku hanya memandang tidak mengerti. "Sasuke, paman dan bibiku…mereka, kita harus menyelamatkan mereka," kataku hampir terisak. Aku tidak boleh menangis.

Sasuke menggeleng lagi, matanya terpejam dengan tubuh semakin gemetar. "Tidak ada gunanya, Sakura, pikiran mereka telah dikuasai, mereka tidak lebih dari boneka."

"Tidak," sentakku marah. "Pasti ada cara, dan, dan siapa yang melakukan semua ini, Sasuke? Siapa?" Aku berusaha mencari jawaban di mata hitamnya, tapi Sasuke masih tidak mau memandang mataku. "Sasuke," desakku lagi.

"Tidak, Sakura, prioritas utamaku hanya menyelamatkanmu."

Aku hanya memandangnya dengan frustasi. "Jadi kau berharap aku akan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan paman dan bibiku…dan menyelamatkanku kau bilang? Menyelamatkanku dengan bersembunyi seperti tikus," ucapku dengan suara meninggi. Sasuke hanya terdiam, jika ia merasa tersinggung atau harga dirinya terusik, ia tidak menunjukkannya sama sekali.

Bertingkah sok pahlawan padahal tadi kau juga kabur seperti tikus. Hahaha.

Diam! Diam!

"Kumohon…Sakura."

"Tidak, pasti ada cara bukan Sasuke? Aku, aku, tidak mungkin meninggalkan mereka seperti itu."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sakura." Kali ini suara Sasuke berubah dingin. "Berhenti keras kepala dan ayo kita pergi dari sini."

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau menolongku, aku akan pergi sendiri."

Memangnya kau bisa apa?

"Sakura," geram Sasuke, mencengkeram erat lenganku lagi. Sekarang bisa kulihat lambang seperti tattoo hitam yang menyebar itu menggeliat di leher Sasuke. Berdenyut liar bercampur dengan tubuh gemetar Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin kabur, tapi aku tidak mau bersembunyi sedangkan keluargaku dalam bahaya," balasku dengan dingin juga. "Lepaskan aku, Sasuke."

"Sakura," desis Sasuke lagi, kali ini hampir putus asa.

Hihihi. Gadis jahat, kau tahu ia tak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian.

Suara langkah kaki dan suara kapak diseret terdengar lagi. Kesunyian telah terpecah oleh suara tawa itu lagi. Tubuhku semakin gemetar.

Aku memang tidak terlalu mencintai paman dan bibiku, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka, mereka satu-satunya keluargaku.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan menggenggam pisauku semakin erat. Mengingat-ingat isi bukuku tentang mantera penyadar pikiran. Tiba-tiba Sasuke meraih tubuhku mendekat, kurasakan kedua telapak tangannya yang dingin di kedua pipiku yang basah. "Pandang mataku, Sakura." Aku terkejut dengan sikapnya yang cukup emosional ini. Bisa kulihat lagi, konflik luar biasa di mata hitamnya. Mata dalam dan gelap itu mengamati dengan seksama ke dalam mataku seakan mencari-cari sesuatu. Samar-samar bisa kulihat bayangan ketakutan di matanya. Tapi takut akan apa?

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" bisikku pelan, sedikit kehabisan napas melihat ke dalam mata tak berdasarnya.

"Sakura…apa kau takut padaku?"

Aku cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaannya. Dahiku mengerut bingung. "Tentu saja tidak, ada apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangannya dan mengangkat tubuhku untuk berdiri. Kami berjalan keluar dari persembunyian kami. Tiga sosok itu ternyata telah menunggu di ujung ruangan. Wajah ganjil bibi Keiko tersenyum lebar lagi, rambut hitam panjangnya tegerai indah. Namun, tidak ada yang membuatku lebih membuatku gemetar daripada mata kuning kejam itu.

"Nah, nah, sudah selesai bicaranya, aku cukup baik bukan memberikan kalian waktu, bukan begitu Sasuke-kun?" tawa lembut mengerikan terdengar. Lidah basah dan panjang mengusap bibir yang dihiasi senyum mengerikan itu. Mata kuningnya berpindah dari mata Sasuke ke arahku. "Ah, Sakura, bukan?"

"Siapa kau?!" Aku memasang wajah sedingin mungkin. "Kenapa kau mengenal kami?"

"Khukhukhu, kasar sekali, tuan puteri-mu ini Sasuke-kun." Dia tergelak lagi. Tawanya membawa rasa dingin yang amat sangat.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa emosi. Seringai entah makhluk apa yang ada di dalam bibi Keiko semakin lebar. "Lepaskan mereka, dan mari kita rundingkan apa maumu."

"Kau selalu berbicara ke pokok permasalahan, Sasuke-kun." Tawa mengerikan itu hampir membuatku berjengit lagi. "Singkatnya begini, kita punya dua pilihan di sini untukmu, Sakura."

Aku merasa mual hanya mendengar namaku diucapkan olehnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja alasan kau tidak kabur adalah karena paman dan bibimu. Jadi akan kutukarkan paman dan bibimu dan juga satu tetanggamu—maaf tetanggamu yang lain sudah mati, dengan buku spesialmu."

"Langkahi dulu mayatku!" geramku penuh emosi.

Makhluk itu menarik napas panjang. "Kurasa kau tidak sepintar kelihatannya, pikirkan dulu baik-baik, jika kau tidak mau memberikan buku itu, akan kubuat—kami," katanya merentangkan kedua tangannya,"membunuhmu."

Aku menggenggam pisauku erat-erat. Masih berpikir mantera apa yang dapat digunakan.

"Dan sebenarnya, kau hanya punya satu pilihan karena ketika kubuat tiga orang zombie ini menyerangmu dan melukaimu, maka Sasuke-kun akan mencabik mereka hingga berkeping-keping, jadi hasilnya tetap sama—mereka akan mati."

Aku gemetar menahan marah. "Dan jika kuserahkan buku itu?"

"Sakura," suara Sasuke memperingatkanku.

"Akan kulepaskan mereka dan kalian bisa pergi bersama dengan selamat."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dengan frustasi. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tahu seberapa berharga buku itu, apakah cukup berharga hingga harus mengorbanku nyawa tiga—empat orang. Aku memandang Sasuke sesaat—wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun. Tapi apakah makhluk ini bisa dipercaya?

"Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku. Dan cepat, aku tidak suka membuang-buang waktu."

Aku menarik napas lagi. Menegakkan tubuhku. "Sasuke," kataku pelan.

Sasuke menoleh padaku.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuh tiga orang itu."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sakura?"

"Pokoknya, jangan sakiti mereka, apa pun yang terjadi."

Sasuke hanya terdiam memandangku dengan tajam.

"Apakah kau mau berjanji?"

"Tidak."

Aku memandangnya dengan marah. Sasuke hanya balas memandangku dengan sorot mata dingin tanpa emosi. "Jika mereka menyakitimu, akan kubunuh mereka semua," kata Sasuke tenang.

Aku berjuang menjaga ekspresiku tetap marah, bukannya bergidik ngeri—mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata sekejam itu tanpa emosi sama sekali—seakan ia sedang berkata bahwa ia akan berlibur ke rumah neneknya akhir minggu ini.

"Aku bukan bayi yang harus selalu kau lindungi, Sasuke," tukasku tajam.

"Dan aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kau atur-atur."

Aku berusaha tetap tenang memandang matanya yang seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin itu.

"Khukhukhu, menarik sekali, kalau begitu akan ada banyak darah malam ini, banyak darah, kau suka darah bukan, Sasuke-kun?" Lidah menjijikkan itu menyapu bibirnya dengan pelan, mata kekuningan itu menari-nari gembira oleh kegilaan. "Nah, mari kita mulai."

Mrs. Fuller dan paman Ben berjalan pelan ke arah kami. Tubuh Sasuke menegang, mata hitamnya telah berubah merah. Tubuhnya siap menerjang dua sosok di depan kami.

"Sasuke!" teriakku, memandang tajam ke arahnya. "Jika kau menyentuh mereka aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Rupanya kata-kataku memberikan pengaruh, Sasuke kembali berdiri tegak, rahangnya menegang dan tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Jangan—berani-beraninya kau mendekat," tambahku. "Kumohon percayalah padaku, aku bisa menyelesaikan ini," tambahku lagi.

Hahahaha. Benarkah?

"Khukhukhu, masih patuh seperti anjing, Sasuke-kun, hanya diancam dengan kata-kata seperti itu—ayo bergabunglah dengan pesta ini."

"Sasuke!" teriakku sambil mundur beberapa langkah. Aku mengingat semua mantera penyadar pikiran yang pernah kubaca. Merapalkannya hampir tanpa tahu sudah berapa mantera yang kuucapkan, tapi tetap tidak ada perubahan. Aku memandang dua sosok di depanku dengan hati-hati, ketika mereka dengan sempoyongan semakin mendesakku ke belakang.

Ayolah, ayolah.

"Sama sekali tidak menarik, kau sekarang berubah menjadi penakut, Sasuke-kun," kata makhluk itu sambil menyeringai semakin lebar. "Baiklah, untuk menambah semarak suasana, kau tetap harus bergabung, tunjukkan dirimu yang sebenarnya pada tuan puterimu ini."

Sasuke mengerang dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai. Lambang hitam di lehernya seakan tumbuh kembali. Napas Sasuke berat dan bergetar.

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun, akan ada banyak darah," dia tertawa kejam lagi.

Terdengar bunyi pelatuk revolver ditarik dan yang kusadari setelahnya adalah rasa panas yang amat sangat di kaki kiriku, air mata mengalir ke pipiku ketika tubuhku ambruk. Rasa sakit ini hampir membuatku pingsan. Sesaat kupikir aku memang pingsan ketika kudengar ledakan tawa makhluk gila itu.

Dan kuharap aku memang pingsan saja.

"Tidak! Sasuke!" teriakku sekuat tenaga. "Tidaaak!" raungku dengan air mata berlinangan. Tawa iblis itu masih terus bergema di ruangan ini.

"Tidaaak, kau tidak boleh…tidaaak!" aku menyeret tubuhku sekuat tenaga untuk menghentikannya. "Kumohon…tidaaak! Sasuke!"

Tapi ketika semua itu benar-benar dimulai, aku hanya bisa membeku, memandang dengan mata nanar dan air mata berlinangan. Semuanya seakan terjadi begitu pelan, semua gambar, warna seakan terpatri dalam ingatanku.

Lambang hitam itu telah benar-benar menyebar hingga menutupi wajahnya. Mengubah warna kulitnya menjadi benar-benar jelek, walaupun tidak seluruh tubuhnya berubah. Rambutnya menjadi lebih panjang dan ikut berubah warna, matanya hanyalah sepasang manik kejam tanpa emosi. Bibirnya berubah biru dengan seringai keji. Tidak ada sama sekali sisa-sisa ketampanannya. Tidak ada sisa-sisa dari mata hitam misterius yang biasanya menenggelamkan setiap gadis yang melihatnya. Tangan kanannya telah berubah warna menjadi warna jelek dengan bentuk aneh seperti hasil mutasi gagal, kuku-kukunya meruncing. Dan dia melesat dengan begitu anggunnya.

Suara tawa makhluk di dalam bibi Keiko masih terus terdengar. "Tunjukkan padanya Sasuke-kun, begitu indahnya dirimu sekarang, lihat wajah tuan puterimu, Sasuke-kun. Hahahaha."

Aku ingin memejamkan mata tapi tidak bisa. Revolver dan pergelangan tangan Paman Ben telah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Tapi seakan tanpa merasakan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, paman Ben dengan membabi buta tetap menyerang makhluk itu—maksudku Sasuke, kuku-kuku jarinya yang runcing mengoyak tubuh Paman Ben. Mematahkan tulang-tulangnya dengan begitu brutal.

Darah. Darah. Terlalu banyak darah.

Darah di mana-mana. Aku hanya memandang nanar dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Hahahaha, indah sekali, Sasuke-kun."

Mrs. Fuller mengayunkan kapaknya, dan menebas lengan Sasuke, darah mengucur keluar. Segera, Sasuke membuang tubuh Paman Ben ke lantai dan mematahkan lengan Mrs. Fuller, merebut kapaknya dan menebasnya berkali-kali hingga teronggok di lantai tak bergerak, namun Sasuke tetap mengayunkan kapaknya tanpa henti. Darah meleleh di lantai.

"Hahahaha, sudah, Sasuke-kun, dia sudah mati, hahahaha…."

Tiba-tiba tawa mengerikan itu berhenti ketika kepala bibi Keiko jatuh dan menggelinding di lantai. Tubuh tanpa kepala itu ambruk.

Aku harus memeluk diriku sendiri ketika aku tidak bisa menghentikan tubuhku yang gemetar, mataku nanar memandang lantai di bawahku. Air mataku menetes satu-satu di lantai.

Semuanya hening.

Aku menggigil oleh rasa takut dan amarah.

"Sakura," suara pelan Sasuke semakin membuatku beringsut mundur.

Tangis sudah mencekat di tenggorokanku. Tubuhku menggigil dan gemetar. Semua bayangan itu. Mata itu. Darah. Aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakannya.

Darah. Banyak sekali darah.

"Sakura," kata Sasuke lagi. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau kau melihatku dalam keadaan seperti itu. Tapi semua sudah selesai. Ayo kita obati lukamu dan bersihkan dirimu juga," suara Sasuke yang lembut membuatku ragu apakah itu memang benar Sasuke.

Ketika tangannya menyentuh lenganku, tubuhku membeku oleh rasa takut, jijik dan marah. Aku menepis tangannya dengan keras.

"Jangan sentuh aku," desisku penuh kebencian dan rasa jijik. Tangisku pecah, tubuhku semakin gemetar hebat. "Kau membunuh mereka. Kau membunuh mereka. Kau membunuh mereka," bisikku di tengah usahaku menahan air mata.

"Sakura, lukamu harus—"

"Kubilang jangan sentuh aku! Dasar monster."

Bisa kurasakan tubuh Sasuke membeku di depanku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Jika tidak dalam kondisi setengah gila aku akan menyadari betapa dingin dan tanpa emosi suara Sasuke. "Betapa pun kau takut dan jijik padaku, setidaknya pandanglah aku, Sakura."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku perlahan bersiap melihat makhluk itu. Tapi yang ada hanya Sasuke yang kukenal, dengan ekspresi luar biasa dingin. Pupil mata merahnya berputar menjerat mataku. Kemudian yang kulihat setelahnya adalah kegelapan hangat dan nyaman yang menyelimutiku—membuatku merasa semua kejadian ini hanya mimpi.

.

.

 _We have been surviving on lies._

 _The lies you drank until all became your demise_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **.::To Be Continued::.**_


	9. Hurting You, Hurting Me

E

N

I

G

M

A

.

.

Drowns in Jyficia

A world of forever and never

2010

By: Primrose Papyrum

Disclaimer : Masashi-san owns Naruto story ever after.

Rated : T+ (For slight gore)

Genre : Fantasy/Romance/Slight Horror

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, So many strange words, etc.

Chapter 9

 _Hurting You, Hurting Me._

.

 _We are all struggling to find the ending_

 _Even if it is all a bad joke of a dream, don't worry_

 _I will stay and lie truthfully_

.

Terdengar suara keran diputar dan air mengalir. Sasuke membersihkan tangannya dari darah yang mulai mengering. Sasuke memandangi air meyapu darah kental dan hampir mengering di sela jemarinya. Sesaat wajahnya tampak begitu kosong dan detik berikutnya kemarahan membara di mata hitamnya, tangannya mengepal, membuka dan mengepal lagi. Rahangnya menegang sesaat. Jika tatapan biasa bisa melelehkan besi maka keran di depan Sasuke sudah tidak berbentuk. Sasuke menarik napas panjang, melemaskan tangannya yang sempat menegang dan gemetar.

Wajah pias tanpa emosi itu kembali lagi. Mata onyx-nya dengan kosong memandangi air mengalir. Cairan bening itu berubah kemerahan. Lama, Sasuke terus memandangi warna kulit tangannya kembali ke pualam pucat. Sama sekali tidak dipedulikannya luka menganga berdarah di lengannya.

"—ke-kun, Sasuke-kun, hey, Sasuke-kun," sebuah suara berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan? Lukamu harus segera disembuhkan, biar kubantu membersihkan," Karin berjalan pelan menghampiri Sasuke. Mata ruby-nya mengawasi sosok Sasuke dengan khawatir. Di tangan Karin terdapat handuk dan sabun.

Ruangan dapur remang-remang, hampir gelap. Dan sosok Sasuke melebur dengan pas dalam kegelapan di sekelilingnya.

Kepala berambut raven itu menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Mata onyx-nya seperti baru dicelupkan ke dalam kebekuan musim dingin yang kejam.

Karin benci sekali mata itu. Karena di dalam mata itu sama sekali tidak ada emosi, hanya ada kegelapan dan kebutaan. Karin benci ketika mata Sasuke berubah seperti itu, mata seperti itu memerangkapnya, membangkitkan rasa kasihan dan rasa tidak terima. Karena mata itu tidak pernah sekali pun melihatnya. Tidak pernah sekali pun mata itu mengakui keberadaannya.

"Sasuke-kun, biar—"

"Aku bisa sendiri, Karin," jawab Sasuke dingin. Dia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada air yang mengalir. Matanya memandang kosong lagi ke tangannya.

"Biar kusembuhkan lenganmu, Sasuke-kun, sebelum terkena infeksi," kata Karin lagi, dengan gugup ia membetulkan letak kaca matanya. Ada sesuatu dalam aura Sasuke yang membuat Karin merasa ikut kedinginan juga.

"Kenapa, apakah kau sakit?"—tentu saja, lenganmu terluka seperti itu. "Apakah karena pertempuran tadi?"—tentu saja, karena gadis itu, bukan, Sasuke-kun? Aku hanya melihatnya tergeletak di sofa dan aku sudah sangat tidak menyukainya, pikir Karin dalam hati.

"Sasuke-k— "

"Karin." Masih mengamati air yang mengalir di tangannya, Sasuke menjawab tanpa emosi. Bukan peringatan, bukan perintah, bukan permohonan.

Karin menarik napas panjang, "Baiklah, aku letakkan handuk dan sabunnya di sini," sahut Karin pelan sambil meletakkan barang-barang di tangannya ke atas meja. Karin melangkah pergi dengan enggan.

Berapa kali pun Karin diperlakukan seperti itu, masih saja ia belum bisa terbiasa dengan rasa sakit di dadanya. Ah, mungkin tidak akan pernah.

.

.

Karin kembali ke ruang tengah yang diterangi cahaya lilin. Listrik di rumah ini terputus. Dan tidak ada yang berani membuat cahaya yang terlalu kuat atau mencurigakan. Karin memperhatikan kesibukan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Naruto dengan frustasi berjalan ke sana-kemari dengan langkah keras. Sesekali berhenti dan menarik napas panjang.

"Naruto, please, bisakah kau tenang, aku sedang berkonsentrasi di sini, lagipula apa gunanya kau berputar-putar begitu," kata Ino dengan kesal, tangannya dengan sibuk memeriksa keadaan Sakura. Sakura terbaring dengan wajah tenang di atas sofa, walaupun noda-noda darah tersebar di seluruh tubuhnya, sehingga Ino yakin bahwa ia bukan pingsan atau tidur biasa. Dan, melihat keadaan Sasuke, kelihatannya telah terjadi sesuatu sebelumnya. Ino harus bergidik juga melihat keadaan mayat-mayat di ruang tamu. Ino tidak asing lagi dengan kebrutalan pembunuh berdarah dingin tapi tetap saja membayangkan orang-orang tidak tahu apa-apa itu mati dengan mengenaskan, membawa rasa tidak nyaman di hatinya.

Naruto mengerang frustasi. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang setelah dipaksa membersihkan potongan-potongan mayat seperti itu, dan Sasuke-teme berubah menjadi anak emo yang ngambek di sudut ruangan seperti itu, hmph—" Naruto menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan melirik dengan kesal ke arah ruangan dapur gelap tempat Sasuke berada.

"Ya, aku tahu, Naruto, tapi kita harus bersabar menunggu Kakashi-sensei," sahut Ino sambil meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke kening Sakura.

Cahaya lilin yang terkena angin membuat bayangan orang-orang di ruangan itu sedikit bergoyang-goyang. Jika mereka semua diam, maka rumah itu akan luar biasa sunyi. Kenyataan itu membawa aura tidak nyaman pada masing-masing orang.

"Oi, blondie, berhenti berputar-putar, aku jadi membayangkan nanas menggelinding ke mana-mana," celetuk Suigetsu yang duduk di sofa dengan seringai lebar.

"Si-siapa yang kau panggil blondie, hah, dasar—dasar makhluk tak padat, Baka," balas Naruto sengit.

Suigetsu hanya terkekeh. "Jawaban yang brilian," kata Suigetsu sarkatis. " Aku tahu kau tak bermaksud merusak pemandangan tapi kumohon, blondie, berhentilah menggelinding ke mana-mana. Kau—"

"Diam, Suigetsu—aku tahu kau bosan, " potong Ino kesal, " tapi jangan menganggu Naruto atau akan kusuruh Naruto menggunakanmu untuk merebus ramen instannya."

"Hey," protes Naruto. Naruto, bergidik membayangkan perkataan Ino—membayangkan Suigetsu masuk ke dalam perutnya? Oh, tidak, terimakasih.

Suigetsu hanya terkekeh lagi.

"Dan sebagai catatan, jangan menyebut-nyebut blondie, aku juga ikut tersinggung, kau tahu, " tambah Ino sambil sedikit tersenyum geli.

Suigetsu hanya mengangkat bahu, "Yeah, baiklah-baiklah, blondie."

Tapi akhirnya ia diam juga. Juugo yang duduk di samping Suigetsu hanya terdiam memandangi cahaya lilin yang bergerak-gerak di meja.

"Aku jadi ingin makan ramen," gumam Naruto sambil kembali berputar-putar.

Neji bersandar pada tembok di belakang sofa. Tangannya menyilang di depan dada. Sesekali ia melihat jam tangannya. Matanya juga sesekali mengawasi sekitar—menembus kegelapan dengan mudah. " Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, jika kita tidak cepat, kita bisa terlambat," kata Neji cukup keras.

"Ya, dan ini semua salah Sasuke-teme," sahut Naruto setengah merajuk. Ia masih tidak terima bahwa dalam satu hari harus mengurusi mayat-mayat sebanyak dua kali.

"Kakashi-sensei juga belum datang," tambah Ino lagi. "Dan apa yang harus kita lakukan pada Sakura, kelihatannya Sasuke menggunakan Sharingan-nya lagi." Ino menarik napas panjang, suasana benar-benar suram. Bahkan, Naruto yang biasanya ceria, kini tampak gelisah dan kesal. Karin yang biasanya sibuk mencari perhatian Sasuke atau kalau tidak bertengkar dengan Suigetsu, kini terdiam memandangi tembok di sampingnya. Ino memandangi sosok yang terlelap di depannya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sakura?

.

Bagaimana jika saat aku nanti terbangun, semua ini bukan kenyataan?

Jangan khawatir, aku akan terus berbohong untukmu.

.

Sasuke dengan enggan berjalan ke kursi di ujung ruangan dan duduk tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Semua terdiam, memandang Sasuke dengan kebingungan. Sasuke hanya membuang muka dan mengacuhkan semua orang.

"Teme, aku tahu kau itu antisosial Teme, tapi kau kelihatan aneh sekali, " akhirnya suara Naruto memecah kesunyian. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Sasuke masih terdiam.

"Sasuke?" kata Naruto akhirnya. Merasakan aura tidak biasa pada sahabatnya, ekspresi Naruto berubah khawatir. Mata birunya memandang Sasuke dengan penasaran. Karin dengan gelisah duduk di tempatnya—menahan diri untuk tidak mengucapkan sesuatu.

Sunyi.

Ino memijat keningnya yang tidak sakit. Ia memandang sosok di depannya, kemudian memandang Sasuke dan memandang Sakura lagi. Pasti, terjadi sesuatu. Ino bangkit dan menggosok lengannya pelan. Walaupun tidak kentara, tapi setiap orang kelihatan lelah. Terutama, Sasuke dan Juugo. Sebentar lagi pasti rasa kantuk menyerang semua orang.

Neji mengamati interaksi orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan tenang.

"Sebelum ini, apa yang terjadi, Sasuke? Walaupun, Sakura kelihatan tenang, tapi aliran ficels-nya tidak beraturan, padahal biasanya ia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik," kata Neji. Alisnya terangkat dan matanya memandang Sasuke dengan tajam.

" Ya, kau benar, Neji, Sakura bukan tertidur biasa, kau menggunakan Sharingan kan, Sasuke?" tambah Ino. "Dia tidak pingsan biasa, well, lebih tepatnya kau memaksanya untuk jatuh tertidur."

"Aa," sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Sasuke, kau tahu itu berbahaya, jurus itu seperti morfin dosis tinggi, menekan alam bawah sadarnya seperti ini—kau pasti punya alasan?" desak Ino.

Naruto menarik napas panjang. Sasuke selalu mengejeknya bodoh, tapi kadang-kadang kebodohan Sasuke melebihi dirinya. Dan, tidak ada yang mengenal Sasuke lebih baik dari dirinya. Kecurigaan Naruto, ia suarakan juga, " Sasuke, mayat-mayat itu—siapa mereka?"

Walaupun hampir tidak kentara, tapi napas Sasuke terhenti sejenak. "Sudah kubilang, itu tetangga-tetangga Sakura, mereka berusaha menyerangnya, bahkan salah satunya menembak Sakura, jadi terpaksa kubunuh mereka," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kenapa kalian tidak lari saja kalau begitu?" tambah Neji dengan pelan.

"Lagipula untuk apa tetangga-tetangga Sakura menyerangnya?" suara Ino terdengar lagi.

Suara Sasuke berubah tegang. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tahu, aku hanya melindungi Sakura."

"Sasuke, di antara mayat-mayat itu tidak ada keluarga Sakura, bukan?" akhirnya pertanyaan yang berada di kepala masing-masing orang, disuarakan juga oleh Naruto. Suasana berubah dingin dan tegang. Setiap orang tidak berani bersuara. Hanya Naruto yang masih membuka suara, kali ini suaranya lebih ramah dan ringan. "Sasuke, ayolah, kau membuat kita semua khawatir."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Ia memandang semua orang tanpa ekspresi. "Ya, dua di antara mereka paman dan bibi Sakura dan aku membunuh mereka di depan mata Sakura, " kata Sasuke dengan kaku.

Setiap orang menarik napas kaget. Kengerian terbayang di wajah Ino dengan jelas. Naruto berekspresi marah yang ditahan. Ketegangan terpancar di wajah masing-masing orang.

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar Teme, " geram Naruto, memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Ia memandang sahabatnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku," sambung Sasuke akhirnya, ia kelihatan frustasi dan marah pada diri sendiri, tangannya mencengkeram erat lengan kursi. "Orochimaru—dia merasuki bibi Sakura dan mengaktifkan segel kutukanku dengan paksa. Saat semua sudah selesai, semua—semua," Sasuke seperti kehilangan kata-kata.

Hening.

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke, dan itu lah alasan kenapa kau membuat Sakura seperti ini." Ino menggelengkan kepala sedih.

"Walaupun secara teknis, ini semua salahmu, tapi kami tidak bisa menyalahkanmu sepenuhnya," gumam Neji pelan.

"Ya, kita tahu bagaimana Orochimaru. Paman dan bibi Sakura tidak mungkin kembali seperti semula, "sambung Naruto, memandang sosok Sakura dengan tatapan sedih dan menyesal. "Walaupun begitu, kau tidak bisa sepenuhnya benar, dan bagi Sakura kau adalah yang paling bersalah."

Sasuke hanya terdiam lagi. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kita harus membuat Sakura tersadar, Sasuke, " kata Ino akhirnya. "Kau tidak bisa lari dari respon dan emosinya, kita tidak mungkin membawanya kemana-mana dengan keadaan tidak sadar."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Baiklah, " akhirnya suara dalam Sasuke menyetujui. Sasuke berjalan pelan ke arah sofa tempat Sakura berbaring. Mata hitamnya memandang sosok terlelap itu sebentar, sebelum berlutut dan menempelkan kedua jarinya di dahi Sakura. "Kai," bisik Sasuke pelan.

Sosok itu masih terdiam sampai bola mata Sakura mulai bergerak-gerak di balik kelopak matanya. Kemudian mata hijau itu terbuka, pandangannya masih belum fokus dan suram. Ia memandang langit-langit yang gelap dengan kebingungan. Ino segera membantu Sakura untuk duduk dan memberikan botol air mineral pada Sakura. Setelah selesai minum, Sakura memandang sekeliling dengan wajah semakin kebingungan, ada orang-orang baru yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Sakura, memegangi kepalanya yang masih pening. Sampai akhirnya pandangannya sampai pada sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di dekatnya. Mata hitam tanpa ekspresi itu memandangnya dengan begitu intens. Tidak sampai sedetik kemudian, ingatan-ingatan tentang kejadian sebelumnya datang menghantam Sakura dengan kejam. Napasnya tertahan dan bola mata zamrud-nya melebar.

Emosi datang berganti-ganti di mata Sakura. Pertama ketidak-percayaan yang amat sangat, kemudian kepanikan, kemudian ketakutan dan yang terakhir kemarahan dan kebencian.

"Kau—" suara Sakura berat dan sarat amarah, tubuhnya gemetar. Air mata mulai menggenang di kedua mata hijaunya. Sesaat kemudian, tubuhnya melesat dan menubruk Sasuke, membuat Sasuke ambruk ke lantai. Tubuhnya yang menghantam lantai sama sekali tidak membuat Sasuke berjengit atau menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan. Tangan Sakura yang gemetar mencengkeram leher Sasuke dengan keras.

"Sakura!" teriak Ino dan Naruto hampir bersamaan.

"Sasu-Sasuke-kun," jeritan panik Karin terdengar di antara tarikan napas kaget yang lain.

Suara napas Sakura berat, matanya liar memandang Sasuke, air mata Sakura yang panas jatuh satu-satu ke pipi Sasuke. Sakura terisak pelan. "Kenapa, Sasuke," desis Sakura serak. "Sekarang, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa," tangis yang berusaha Sakura tahan, akhirnya pecah juga. "Kenapa-kenapa? Kenapa! Jawab aku!"

"Sakura, tenanglah, sekarang pikiranmu sedang kalut," Ino berusaha menenangkan.

Akan tetapi cengkeraman pada leher Sasuke semakin mengeras. Sasuke masih tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. Mata hitamnya hanya memandang air mata itu mengalir satu-satu pada pipi Sakura. Mata hijau itu begitu menusuk dan terluka. "Aku—aku benar-benar sendirian sekarang, sialan kau Uchiha," geram Sakura lagi semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya. "Pam-an Ben, Bibi—Bibi Keiko, " bisik Sakura tersendat-sendat, air mata semakin deras mengalir. "Apakah begitu mudahnya bagimu untuk membunuh orang, seperti membalikkan telapak tangan, begitu?"

Sasuke masih tidak bersuara apa pun.

"Apakah kau sudah benar-benar sakit, apakah begitu mudahnya bagimu untuk memotong-motong orang seperti itu, apakah kau tidak punya hati nurani lagi, hah! Jawab aku, Sasuke! Jawab aku! Jawab! Jawab!" teriak Sakura hampir histeris. "Beri aku alasan dan bukan karena kau psiko sakit yang suka membunuh orang hanya untuk bermain-main!"

Berbagai emosi berkelebat pada wajah Sakura. Tangan Sakura terangkat satu, mengepal dan menghantam rahang Sasuke dengan keras. Pukulan itu membuat wajah Sasuke dipaksa menengok ke arah kanan. Tapi ekspresi Sasuke masih tidak berubah.

Ruangan sunyi senyap, hanya terdengar napas Sakura yang berat dan terputus-putus.

Sakura menggeram lagi ketika Sasuke masih terdiam, memandang sekeliling, mata Sakura menemukan pisau miliknya tergeletak di atas meja. Segera saja pisau itu melayang dan berpindah tempat ke tangannya.

"Sakura, apa—" teriakan Naruto memecah kesunyian.

"Sakura, kumohon kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan," sambung Ino panik.

"Sasuke-kun! Pergi dari gadis gila itu!" teriakan Karin juga tidak kalah keras.

Wajah Sasuke masih tanpa ekspresi, memandang wajah Sakura yang menggelap.

"Jawab aku, Sasuke, apa kau tidak takut wajah rupawanmu tidak rupawan lagi," bisik Sakura, menempelkan pisau itu di pipi Sasuke. "Apakah kau tidak takut kulit pualam ini ternodai oleh bekas luka, hmm?" Air mata menetes lagi dengan cepat, penglihatan Sakura mulai mengabur oleh air mata yang deras mengalir.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tidak melawan?!" teriak Karin lagi. Semua orang memandang dengan tegang kejadian di depan mereka.

"Sakura, tenanglah, buang pisau itu, " kata Neji pelan.

Tapi seakan tuli, Sakura mengangkat pisau itu, ujungnya berkilat terkena cahaya lilin.

"Jawab aku, Sasuke! Atau kau akan menyesal!" teriak Sakura lagi.

Akhirnya bibir Sasuke membuka, suaranya dalam dan tanpa emosi. "Lakukan, jika itu membuatmu merasa lega."

Tangan Sakura gemetar. "Kau—kau, memang—memang…."

Pisau itu terjatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi denting keras. Dengan gemetar Sakura beringsut menjauh dari Sasuke, kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya, sesekali punggung tangannya mengusap air mata yang deras mengalir. Pundak Sakura bergetar dan terguncang karena menahan tangis.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang bersuara.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura dibungkus oleh jaket hangat.

"Nah, sekarang, tenanglah, Sakura," sebuah suara yang ramah berkata di sampingnya.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sensei!"

"Yo—semuanya, maaf aku terlambat." Kakashi menjawab dengan cengiran tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ja-Jangan, berkata 'yo' seenaknya! Dasar guru tidak bertanggung jawab," kata Naruto sewot. Walapun begitu, ketegangan di wajah Naruto sudah menghilang—digantikan kelegaan karena guru mereka sudah datang—begitu juga yang lainnya, ketegangan sudah menghilang dari mata mereka.

"Yare-yare, kelihatannya, aku sudah melewatkan banyak hal," sahut Kakashi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Banyak hal?! Kami hampir mati terkena serangan jantung!" balas Ino tak kalah kesal.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum sambil memandang ke sekeliling. "Tapi, aku bersyukur tidak ada dari kalian yang terluka—ah, " Kakashi berhenti sebentar sambil memandang Sasuke," sebaiknya segera kau sembuhkan lukamu, Sasuke—dan aku tak tahu kau semasokis ini, itu tadi sangat romantis—walaupun dengan cara yang cukup mengerikan," goda Kakashi sambil tersenyum. "Ah, masa muda dengan drama-dramanya."

Perkataan Kakashi membawa tawa kecil dari masing-masing orang.

Sasuke yang telah duduk di lantai, hanya menjawab, "Tch." Dan segera membuang muka.

"Nah, sekarang, Sakura, ayo kita ke dapur dan membuat sesuatu yang hangat untukmu," kata Kakashi lembut sambil membantu Sakura yang masih terus menangis untuk berdiri. Kakashi membantu Sakura berjalan ke dapur. Setelah dua orang itu lenyap, Naruto dan Ino hampir bersamaan menjatuhkan diri ke sofa dan menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Holy ramen, jantungku," gumam Naruto sambil menggosok-gosok keningnya. "Lain kali, jika hal ini terjadi lagi dan Sakura gagal membunuhmu, Teme, ingatkan aku untuk melakukannya."

Sasuke hanya menarik napas panjang dan mengacuhkan perkataan Naruto. Akan tetapi, ketegangan dan pandangan tanpa perasaan itu perlahan menghilang dari Sasuke, ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan dengan agak limbung ke arah kursi di pojok ruangan.

"Sasuke-kun, lukamu!" kata Karin panik, ia segera beranjak menghampiri Sasuke. Suigetsu hanya mengangkat bahu dengan malas, kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan berkeliling. Juugo masih duduk di sofa sambil mengawasi lilin di meja yang sudah berkurang setengahnya. Neji masih bersandar di tembok dengan mata terpejam.

Ino mendesah lagi, kemudian akhirnya berkata," Biar aku sembuhkan lukamu, Sasuke."

.

.

Aku memandangi mug berisi coklat panas di antara jemariku yang dingin. Setelah selesai mengisi milikku, Kakashi-sensei menuangkan air dari cerek yang baru saja mendidih dari kompor ke mug miliknya. Kemudian ia menarik kursi di seberang meja, duduk, dan memandangku dengan senyum yang ramah. Tangisku sudah hampir menghilang hanya tinggal sesenggukan kecil. Setelah emosiku mereda, yang kurasakan hanya rasa lelah yang amat sangat—rasa-rasanya aku ingin tertidur dan tidak usah bangun lagi. Aku begitu marah dan sedih sampai-sampai tidak sempat untuk merasa malu dengan tindakanku sebelumnya.

"Minumlah, Sakura, itu akan membuatmu merasa nyaman," kata Kakashi-sensei sambil meniup permukaan mug sebelum meminum coklat panasnya dengan perlahan.

Aku hanya memandangi mug hangat di tanganku dengan pandangan kosong, akhirnya aku minum dengan enggan—airnya masih terlalu panas. Tapi hangatnya memang membuatku merasa lebih nyaman.

"Sasuke," Kakashi-sensei memulai, " tidak akan pernah bermaksud untuk membunuh keluarga maupun tetanggamu, apalagi menyakitimu, Sakura."

Aku hanya terdiam, memainkan telunjukku di bibir mug dengan pelan.

"Menurut perkiraanku, segel kutukannya terbuka lagi."

Hal ini menarik perhatianku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memandang wajah guruku dengan penasaran.

"Segel kutukan?"

"Ya," jawab Kakashi-sensei sambil tersenyum. "Lambang yang berada di lehernya, lambang itu diberikan oleh gurunya yang dulu."

"Guru?"

"Masa lalu Sasuke cukup kelam, Sakura, kutukan itu memberikan kekuatan yang besar, tapi sebagai imbalannya adalah kewarasan dan kontrol diri Sasuke. Sasuke adalah seorang rivara yang brilian dan jenius, begitu pula kekuatan fisiknya, hal itu menarik makhluk-makhluk gelap seperti Orochimaru—guru Sasuke dulu, " kata Kakashi-sensei sambil meminum coklat panasnya lagi. Kepulan asap masih terlihat dari permukaan mug-nya.

"Kalau begitu, makhluk di dalam bibi Keiko, mungkin adalah guru Sasuke dulu," sahutku pelan. "Pantas, Sasuke begitu ketakutan."

"Sasuke tidak pernah takut pada Orochimaru, Sakura."

Aku mengangkat alisku bingung. " Tapi jelas-jelas Sasuke memintaku untuk kabur."

Kakashi-sensei tesenyum kecil, " Sasuke memang seperti itu, ia sulit mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya—ia adalah salah satu anak didikku yang paling menyusahkan."

Aku tertegun sejenak. "Jadi, Anda ingin mengatakan bahwa Sasuke ketakutan jika aku melihatnya dengan segel kutukan terbuka?"

"Sakura…apa kau takut padaku?"

Aku teringat perkataan Sasuke sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa berat, aku memijat keningku sebentar. "Dan melihat dari keadaannya, paman dan bibiku tidak bisa selamat, bukan?"

"Biasanya, Orochimaru terkenal kejam dalam memainkan otak orang lain."

Aku menarik napas berat. "Aku memang bodoh."

"Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu, Sakura, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika keluargaku dalam bahaya—mereka telah jadi zombie atau tidak."

Aku mengangguk pelan dan meneguk coklat panasku banyak-banyak.

Suasana sunyi lagi. Sampai akhirnya aku buka suara setelah memikirkan pertanyaanku selanjutnya. "Kakashi-sensei, apakah sebenarnya hubunganku dengan Sasuke?'

Kakashi-sensei terdiam sebentar. "Jadi kau belum tahu?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Yang kutahu bahwa kami pernah hidup beberapa kali sebelumnya dan itu pun masih sangat tidak jelas—apakah seperti reinkarnasi?'

"Bisa dibilang begitu, pengetahuanku tentang kutukan kalian tidak cukup banyak—hanya secara umum saja."

Kakashi-sensei terdiam lagi—masih memilah-milah kata-kata yang akan digunakan. " Dulu di Jyficia, sukumu adalah suku penyihir terkuat dan suku Sasuke—adalah rivara terkuat. Kukira permulaan dimulai dengan pembantaian sukumu oleh suku Sasuke. Legenda mengatakan bahwa pemicunya adalah pengetahuan yang dimiliki oleh sukumu."

Aku mendengarkan dengan tenang, Kakashi-sensei berhenti sebentar dan meminum coklat panasnya lagi. "Sejak zaman dahulu, ada dua hal yang tidak bisa diciptakan oleh sihir dan jurus apa pun—yaitu kehidupan abadi dan cinta."

"Maksudnya sukuku tahu bagaimana menentang kematian dan membuat orang lain jatuh cinta?"

"Seperti itu, tapi memang tidak ada yang sempurna—kalian, Sakura—kau dan Sasuke adalah contohnya, bukannya kehidupan abadi yang didapat tapi kutukan untuk terlahir terus dan bukannya cinta yang terjadi tapi—"

"—obsesi," sambungku pelan. Aku memandangi mug di tanganku lagi.

"Ya, sejenis itu—rupanya kau bisa membaca sikap Sasuke—obsesi dan rasa posesif yang berlebihan. Walaupun begitu menurut pengamatanku, kutukan yang terakhir hanya sepihak."

"Ya, aku tidak terobsesi pada Sasuke," sahutku pelan.

"Lebih tepatnya, hubungan kalian dapat digambarkan seperti ini—Sasuke adalah sebuah boneka dan tali-talinya kau yang menguasai Sakura—Sasuke akan melakukan apa saja untukmu, akan tetapi sebagai gantinya kau terperangkap oleh obsesi Sasuke."

Aku sedikit berjengit mendengarkan perumpaan Kakashi-sensei.

"Dan siapa yang menciptakan kutukan ini, untuk tujuan apa?"

Kakashi menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Aku tidak tahu, Sakura. Aku tidak tahu."

"Jadi aku harus mencari tahu sendiri kalau begitu, mengumpulkan informasi-informasi yang hilang dan memanfaatkan keadaan sekarang seefektif mungkin."

Kakashi-sensei hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. "Kurasa sekarang kau sudah benar-benar siap untuk ikut dengan kami."

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

 _We have been trapped in a game we can't get out from_

 _A game you will lose years to come_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **.::To Be Continued::.**_


	10. The Ghost of Mind

**.E.**

N

 **I**

G

 **M**

A

.

Act II

 **THE WEB INSIDE THE CASTLE**

 **.**

 **.**

 _He plunges into the dark water_

 _Down, down into the chasm_

 _And the castle of deceit and hatred_

 _Goes along with him_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, not mine.

Genre: Fantasy/Romance/Horror

Warning: OOC, OC, AU, strange words, and painfully (may be) dramatic, the Bahasa Indonesia-English, Japanese mixture usage (my bad), and many more.

.

.

.

Pada suatu saat ada seorang puteri yang tersesat di hutan dan menemukan sebuah kastil dan dia—

Tunggu, kalau dia sudah menemukan kastil itu berarti dia tidak tersesat lagi.

Ssst…dengarkan dulu, tapi sayangnya di dalam kastil itu tidak ada pesta dan ruang dansa atau—

Ibu tiri yang jahat yang—

Kubilang dengarkan dulu, di dalamnya ada pangeran…pangeran yang sangat jahat

Apakah dia jahat pada sang puteri?

Ya

Aih, kenapa?

Karena sang puteri mencoba mencuri takhtanya

Kalau begitu sang puteri yang jahat, pangeran yang baik

Begitukah, tapi sebelumnya sang pangeran juga mencuri dari pangeran yang lain

Kalau begitu mereka semua jahat, dongengmu jelek, tidak ada dongeng yang seperti itu

.

.

.

Chapter 10

 **The Ghost of Mind**

by Primrose Papyrum

.

Aku menggeser-geser posisi tubuhku dengan tidak nyaman. Semua orang sudah berdiri membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar di tengah ruang duduk. Cahaya lilin yang tidak seberapa terangnya membuat bayangan gelap setiap orang bergerak-gerak di permukaan dinding ruangan seperti orang-orang berkerudung hitam yang berdesakan. Aku memperhatikan orang-orang di sekelilingku. Di sebelah kananku berdiri gadis berkacamata dan berambut merah—aku belum tahu namanya dan kelihatannya dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk berkenalan denganku. Setelah memandangiku dengan tajam dari kepala sampai ke kaki, gadis itu mendengus dan memalingkan muka. Sekarang giliranku untuk memandangnya dari samping. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai. Sekilas, penampilannya kelihatan berani dan orang mungkin akan mendapatkan kesan yang salah tetapi jika kau melihat lebih teliti; di balik celana jeans pendeknya yang setengah paha, sepatu converse merah yang menghiasi kaki jenjangnya, kaus hitam pendek yang dibalut jaket marun yang hampir memperlihatkan perutnya; ada sosok yang kuat dan berani. Cukup berpengalaman menurutku. Matanya tajam dan awas; sedikit banyak ia menguarkan aura seorang wanita dewasa.

Citra ini agak kabur ketika ia bertengkar dengan anak laki-laki di sebelahnya, siapa namanya? Ah, Suigetsu. Aku tahu namanya karena gadis itu berteriak meleking sambil berusaha memukul Suigetsu. Suigetsu adalah tipe yang tidak serius, sarkatis dan cukup suka mengganggu orang lain. Namun, di balik sikapnya yang kurang ajar itu, dia cukup baik hati.

Kesoktahuanku dalam menilai watak orang lain benar-benar kelewatan sekarang.

Aku melanjutkan pandanganku dan tiba pada sosok Juugo, dia masih diam saja sejak tadi. Hm, dia tidak berubah dari kesan yang kudapatkan ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Oke, kali ini aku tahu dia bisa berubah menjadi pembunuh yang suka menyobek-nyobek orang. Karakteristik yang membuatku tidak begitu suka dekat-dekat dengannya.

Kemudian Neji. Dia memenuhi kriteria tokoh tampan, dingin, cerdas, sekaligus hangat dan sangat peduli pada teman-temannya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang angkuh dan arogan, Neji termasuk tipe orang yang sopan dengan caranya yang dingin. Dia tipe seorang pemimpin, bukan seperti seorang pemimpin yang diktator atau sejenisnya, karena dia pasti akan mengorbankan diri untuk teman-temannya.

Lalu Ino. Dia sangat cantik dengan tubuh seorang super model yang berlekuk-lekuk. Dengan rok cokelat, sepatu boots hitam dan blus tosca, dia kelihatan seperti Barbie yang karismatik. Aku harus merasa iri juga karena tidak hanya penampilannya saja yang luar biasa tapi dia juga cerdas dan berbakat. Aku sudah melihat begitu cepat ia menyembuhkan luka Juugo dan lukaku. Merasakan pandanganku padanya, ia balik memandangku dan tersenyum. Aku menjawab dengan tersenyum juga.

Lalu Naruto. Aku selalu bisa merasakan kehangatan terpancar darinya, terutama senyumnya. Sikapnya ceria terkadang konyol dan menurutku tidak akan ada orang di dunia ini yang bisa membencinya. Mata birunya begitu hangat dan ramah. Kemauan keras dan mimpi terpancar dari mata itu. Menurutku, jika dia masuk dalam sebuah cerita, ia akan menjadi tokoh utama yang menyokong teman-temannya. Membawa harapan bagi orang di sekelilingnya.

Ah, pikiran sentimentalku keluar lagi.

Setelah itu _Kakashi-sensei_ —

"Aaah, sudah selesai juga, ayo cepat, kau lambat, _Teme_."

Suara Naruto menghentikan alur pikiranku. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah selesai membuat lambang besar yang rumit berbentuk bulat dengan darah mereka. Mereka melukai ujung-ujung jari mereka untuk membuat lambang itu. Aku harus meringis ngeri. Kalau saja aku belum melihat kekuatan mereka, aku pasti berpikir ini adalah sebuah perkumpulan sekte atau kultus terlarang dengan ritual-ritualnya. Naruto kembali berdiri di sebelah _Kakashi-sensei_ yang berdiri di sebelahku. Sasuke berjalan kembali ke tempatnya; di antara aku dan gadis berambut merah tadi.

Kemudian Kakashi- _sensei_ membuat gerakan-gerakan tangan yang rumit yang tidak bisa diikuti oleh mataku. Alur darah di lantai mendesis dan dengan hentakan keras seakan lantai di bawah kami melesak; sebuah lubang bersinar muncul di lantai dengan angin menderu-deru di sekitarnya. Cairan kebiruan bening yang menyilaukan menutupi lubang itu. Aku harus menyipitkan mataku untuk melihat lubang itu karena angin yang berhembus begitu kuat seakan-akan bisa menerbangkanku seperti selembar kertas.

"Semuanya! Berpegangan tangan! Sekarang kita harus melompat bersama-sama, kuhitung sampai tiga; satu…dua…tiga!" teriakan _Kakashi-sensei_ terdengar berusaha mengalahkan deruan angin.

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah masing-masing orang karena bahkan untuk membuka mata pun sulit. Yang kurasakan setelahnya adalah kedua tanganku ditarik ke depan oleh Sasuke dan _Kakashi-sensei_ dengan keras; aku tersungkur jatuh ke dalam lubang itu.

Rasanya seperti tenggelam di dalam air tapi aku tidak kehabisan napas. Angin menderu-deru menampar wajah dan rambutku; dan di dalam air tidak mungkin ada angin yang terasa normal seperti ini. Kemudian aku merasakan kami diputar-putar seperti berada di dalam tornado. Mungkin seperti itu, karena aku sendiri belum pernah berada di dalam tornado.

Diputar. Terus diputar-putar. Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan pening atau mual lagi.

Suara bergemuruh memenuhi telingaku. Tiba-tiba tubuhku seperti ditarik ke belakang seakan ada magnet yang menarikku. Aku merasa seperti paku yang berusaha dipisahkan dari paku-paku yang lain. Tarikan itu semakin kuat dan semakin kuat.

Apakah ini normal, apakah ini bagian dari proses gila berpindah dimensi?! Aku ingin berteriak seperti itu pada yang lain tapi yang keluar dari mulutku hanya engahan napasku yang tersedak-sedak.

Dan kutemukan jawabannya ketika genggaman tangan Kakashi- _sensei_ dan Sasuke berubah begitu kuat sampai rasanya menyakitkan. Kuku-kuku mereka seakan terbenam di kulitku. Aku tidak sempat berteriak kesakitan karena Ino sudah berteriak menggantikan teriakanku.

"Apa yang terjadi?! Aku merasa ditarik ke—" suaranya terhenti dengan tiba-tiba membuatku berusaha sekuat tenaga membuka mata. Aku melihat tubuh Ino terlempar ke belakang, bayangan ngeri dan ketakutan terpancar dari wajahnya ketika tubuhnya menghilang di balik cairan kebiruan itu. Kedua tangannya masih berusaha menggapai-gapai yang lain.

Belum sempat ada yang merespon, tarikan luar biasa kuat menyentakkan tubuhku ke belakang, aku hanya bisa mengangakan mulutku ketika kedua tanganku terpisah dari tangan _Kakashi-sensei_ dan Sasuke.

Hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah tubuh Suigetsu yang lenyap di cairan kebiruan di belakangnya dan mata Sasuke yang melebar—wajahnya gelap dan keras seakan ia marah dan ketakutan luar biasa pada saat yang bersamaan… dan juga tangan pucatnya yang berusaha meraih tanganku.

Kemudian gelap.

.

Oh, Mother, I want a warm soup and a kiss on the forehead every night.

Oh, Father, I want to touch the sky when you lift me through your shoulder.

See that child; he steals from neighbor and destroys things

Because in that way, everyone will pay attention to him

In that way, everyone knows that he exists.

.

Naruto terangguk-angguk lesu. Mata birunya memandangi kedua kaki pendeknya yang telanjang; kotor dan tergores-gores karena ia baru saja kabur dari tukang kue yang mengejarnya. Ia baru saja mencuri kue cukup banyak. Tapi ia masih lapar, suara perutnya terdengar keras. Kejadian tadi siang membuat mata birunya tergenang air mata. Tapi ia segera mengusapnya; tak boleh menunjukkan pada orang lain bahwa ia lemah!

" _Dasar berandalan cilik tak tahu diuntung, kurang ajar! Kau memang hanya membawa petaka di desa ini. Kau menyentuh kue-kueku dengan tanganmu yang kotor. Ini makan sisanya!"_

 _Paman penjual kue itu melemparkan sisa kue di dalam kotak yang masih cukup banyak ke tubuh Naruto yang masih berlari. Naruto masih ingat bagaimana tubuhnya membeku melihat kue-kue berbentuk binatang lucu itu berserakan di jalan. Orang-orang di sekitar jalan itu berbisik-bisik satu sama lain—memandangi Naruto dengan wajah ngeri dan jijik._

Rasa mual di perut dan sakit di dadanya masih tersisa sampai sekarang. Ia menguatkan cenkeraman tangannya pada ayunan dan mengayunkan tubuhnya setinggi mungkin.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa rambut dan wajahnya.

"Kelihatannya menyenangkan," sebuah suara kecil dan _feminine_ di depannya membuat Naruto menghentikan ayunannya.

"Siapa kau?!" sahut Naruto kasar.

"Namaku Rika, aku selalu melihatmu bermain ayunan sendirian. Apakah ayunan ini milikmu?" sahut gadis kecil di depannya dengan mata terbuka lebar. Ia mengenakan rok biru dan memegang kotak makan.

"Ya, ini ayunanku, jadi pergi sana!" Naruto menjawab acuh tak acuh dengan bibir dikerucutkan.

Mata gadis kecil di depannya merebak basah, dengan langkah gontai ia berbalik pergi.

"Tunggu!" tiba-tiba suara Naruto menghentikannya. Gadis itu berbalik dan melihat anak laki-laki di depannya menggaruk-garuk rambut kuningnya dengan kikuk. Matanya tidak berani melihat gadis di depannya. "Kau boleh pakai, tapi sebentar saja, aku sedang baik hati hari ini" kata Naruto, kali ini ia turun dari ayunan.

Senyuman lebar merekah dan tawa kecil terdengar dari gadis itu. "Kauuu baiik sekali, terimakasih."

Naruto nyengir lebar sekarang. "Jangan lama-lama."

Gadis itu meletakkan kotak makannya di rumput dan menaiki ayunan itu. Dengan tertawa-tawa ia mengayunkan tubuhnya ke depan dan ke belakang. "Namamu siapa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." jawab Naruto nyengir lagi.

"Baiklah, Naruto, kau tahu, aku selalu ingin ayunan yang diletakkan di pohon…terutama pohon yang tinggiii dan banyaaak angiiin, tapi kakak dan orangtuaku tidak pernah mengizinkanku."

"Kau bisa pakai ayunan ini setiap sore jika kau mau—setelah aku selesai memakainya," jawab Naruto.

"Oooh, benarkah, terimakasih, pasti menyenangkan jika—"

Perkataan gadis itu terputus ketika perut Naruto bergemuruh karena lapar. Suara perut itu ditanggapi tawa cekikikan oleh gadis itu. "Kau beruntung, aku belum memakan makan siangku, biar kubagi denganmu, aku bawa banyaaak."

Gadis itu melompat turun dari ayunan dan menghampiri kotak makan siangnya. Membuka tutupnya dan mengambil sebuah _onigiri_ ; mengulurkannya pada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dengan tidak percaya.

"Terimakasih!" teriak Naruto penuh semangat dan segera melahap _onigiri_ itu dalam tiga kali gigitan. Mengunyah makanan di mulutnya dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Angin semilir menggerakkan daun-daun dan batang pohon di atas mereka. Langit masih kebiruan walaupun matahari mulai turun ke arah barat.

"Ahahahaha, kau tidak usah terburu-buru, ini aku kasih lagi kalau kau masih lapar, _onigiri_ buatan ibuku memang—"

"RIKAAA!"

Kedua anak kecil itu tersentak ketika mereka melihat segerombolan anak laki-laki yang lebih dewasa dua tau tiga tahun dari mereka menghampiri dengan ekspresi marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan makhluk ini, hah! Apa kau sudah gila!" seorang anak laki-laki tinggi menyambar lengan gadis itu dan menyeretnya berdiri. Ia melempar pandangan marah dan jijik pada Naruto. "Sudah kubilang jangan dekat-dekat dengannya!"

"Tapi…tapi kak, aku hanya…Naruto tidak jahat," gadis kecil itu menjawab terbata-bata dengan air mata merebak di kelopak matanya.

"Jangan membantah!" teriak anak laki-laki itu; mengguncang tubuh adiknya, membuat kotak makan itu terlepas dari tangannya, jatuh terbalik beserta isinya di rumput.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Naruto—bangkit berdiri.

Seakan mengacuhkan keberadaan Naruto, anak laki-laki itu melanjutkan kemarahannya. "Dan apa ini, kenapa makhluk ini memakan makan siangmu, hah!"

"Tapi kakak, aku…"

"Aku kulaporkan kau pada ayah dan ibu, biar tahu rasa kau. Kau memberinya makan kan?"

Gadis itu gemetar ketakutan.

"Mulai sekarang, kau tidak akan punya teman—baru tahu rasa kalau—"

"Tidak, Kak."

"Ha?"

" **Aku—aku tidak memberinya makan, dia memaksaku tadi, kalau tidak kuberi dia bilang akan memukulku."**

.

And then they all are just so damn same.

.

"Naruto!"

"to—Naruto, bangunlah!"

Mata biru itu terbuka memandangi langit biru di atasnya—sama dengan langit di mimpinya. Apakah mereka pingsan seharian? Ino membantunya bangkit berdiri. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya; ada Neji, Kakashi _-sensei_ , Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo. Tangan mereka semua terikat ke belakang oleh sebuah tali terbuat dari aliran _ficels_. Wajah mereka semua suram dan tegang. Beberapa pasang kudang bergerombol dengan penungganggnya yang berkerudung hitam dan bermata semerah darah.

Pasukan kastil Uchiha.

Dan di mana Sasuke dan Sakura?

.

.

.

Udara dingin menggigit tulang pipiku. Aku merasakan angin itu merasuk ke tulang-tulangku. Aku berusaha membuka mata. Gelap. Tidak sepenuhnya gelap karena aku bisa melihat rumput berbayang di depan mukaku dan tumbuhan akar-akaran yang menusuk-nusuk mukaku.

Aku bangkit dan duduk memandang ke sekeliling. Aku melihat sebuah tanah datar penuh genangan air, rumput, dan semak-semak— aku berada di pinggir sebuah rawa. Langit cerah dengan bulan dan bintang yang membantuku untuk melihat ke sekeliling, hanya sesekali ada awan hitam tipis yang bergerombol mendekat. Angin bertiup dan mendesis di antara pohon-pohon di belakangku.

Oke, aku berhenti sejenak dan mengawasi pemandangan di depanku.

Sial, ini pasti bercanda!

Aku bangkit berdiri dengan panik ketika hutan lebat dengan pohon-pohon tuanya berkeriut-keriut di depanku. Baunya yang segar dan tua menyusup di hidungku. Lumut dan pakis sudah menempeli akar dan batangnya yang kelihatan besar dan kokoh. Suara-suara bersiul berat, gesekan-gesekan, dan gemerisik berdansa bersama liukan dahan-dahan pohon yang terkena angin. Itu pasti binatang—pasti sejenis burung atau tupai, pasti hanya binatang, pasti hanya binatang—yang biasa!

Sial, kutebak pasti ini hutan angker! Oke aku panik sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Aku sendirian di tengah rawa dan hutan angker, aku akan mati dimakan binatang buas, dan petualanganku akan berakhir dengan—tokoh utama yang baru saja memulai perjalanan tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak ditemukan kembali. _The End_.

Tidak-tidak!

Suara-suara hutan itu semakin terdengar. Kesunyian di sekitarku seperti selimut malam yang berusaha menidurkanku.

Oh ayolah, baru sebentar aku merasakan ketenangan lalu tiba-tiba hal lain muncul, drama lain muncul! Aku tidak pernah diberi kesempatan menenangkan syaraf-syarafku. Dan lagi aku tidak punya apa pun kecuali ransel berisi bukuku dan baju-bajuku, tidak ada senjata, tidak ada alat komunikasi atau peta, apa yang—

Sebuah erangan membuatku terlonjak kaget, jantungku berdegup kencang. Dengan tubuh membeku aku melayangkan pandangan ke sebelah kiri. Dan di sana, aku melihat sebuah tubuh tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Mayat kah?

Ya ampun. Syarafku sama sekali tidak pernah dibiarkan beristirahat. Hidupku berubah menjadi sangat keren sekarang penuh aksi dan misteri. Aku meringis getir.

Tidak, Sakura, fokus! Aku merasa benar-benar merasa konyol mendengar pikiranku sendiri.

Tubuh itu bergerak-gerak sedikit dan kulihat rambut _raven_ di antara rerumputan yang tertunduk-tunduk karena embun malam.

Demi apa pun! Itu Sasuke! Oke, kurasa ada yang salah dengan otakku, aku benar-benar merasa seperti orang gila sekarang.

Aku segera melesat bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri sosoknya yang masih berusaha meraih kesadarannya kembali. Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di dekatnya, dan mulai mengguncang-guncang pundaknya.

"Sasuke-Sasuke, bangunlah, Sasuke!"

Cepat bangun dan carilah ide untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Setidaknya, aku akan aman, karena binatang buas mana yang berani padamu. Mereka malah yang akan takut . Ah, apa yang kupikirkan?

Mata hitam itu membuka perlahan dan memandang ke sekeliling. Ia bangkit dengan sikunya dan memandangku lagi dengan mata setengah tertutup. Tidak ada serbuan rasa panik seperti yang kualami tadi.

"Oh, Tuhan, ini sungguh tidak adil," bisikku pelan sambil memandangi rambut Sasuke yang berantakan bergerak-gerak pelan terkena angin malam, turun ke mata dan hidungnya dan—dan…

"Sakura," kata Sasuke pelan melihatku memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

"Kau baru saja terlempar dari lubang berpusar entah apa namanya itu, terjatuh di rerumputan,di tengah malam, kuulangi—rerumputan yang basah dan kotor dan masih tampak seperti itu," jawabku seperti orang linglung.

Alis hitam Sasuke terangkat satu. "Itu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat. Ya, Tuhan, apa yang terjadi denganku? Aku segera bangkit berdiri. Sasuke hanya memandangku penuh tanda tanya. Aku bersyukur dia tidak mengerti maksudku atau kalau tidak aku akan malu setengah mati. Sasuke benar-benar cocok menjadi tokoh novel rupawan yang akan tetap membuat para pembaca wanita tetap membaca hanya untuk membaca betapa kerennya Sasuke. Hah, cukup!

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan memandang ke sekeliling dengan tajam. "Rupanya kita berdua terpisah dari yang lain."

Ia berjalan agak ke depan dan memandangi hutan di depannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau—"

"Aku berhasil meraih tanganmu sebelum kau masuk ke jalur lain."

Aku terdiam, bingung harus merespon apa. "Jalur ap—"

"Kurasa aku tahu kita berada di mana, tapi bagaimana bisa?" Sasuke menyela perkataanku lagi. Aku mendengus kesal, dia masih sama angkuh dan tidak sopannya seperti sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba mata _onyx_ -nya memandangku dengan tajam. "Sakura, apa kau merasa sedikit berbeda?"

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Aku meraba wajahku yang terkena rerumputan dan beberapa daun yang tersangkut di rambutku. "Tidak ada, kurasa."

"Suasana hatimu, maksudku."

Aku terdiam sebentar dan menutup mataku. "Ya," akhirnya aku menjawab," aku merasa ringan dan tenang seakan-akan semua kejadian buruk beberapa saat yang lalu tidak pernah terjadi, seakan itu hanya mimpi buruk yang jauh—bahkan aku bisa sedikit melucu," aku mengakhiri dengan menatap Sasuke lagi. Memandang matanya yang lebih kelam daripada langit malam ini. Aku memandang sosok rupawannya lebih lama lagi. "Kau tahu, Sasuke," lanjutku lagi," kalau kau bisa sedikit lebih ramah, kau benar-benar akan tampak seperti pangeran karena—"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyambar pergelanganku dan menarikku menuju rawa-rawa. Aku tersentak kaget dan segera meronta. "Apa kau sudah gila, Sasuke? Kau mau menyeberangi rawa-rawa ini, yang becek, kotor dan berkabut dan—"

"Sakura," potong Sasuke, kali ini rahang dan tubuhnya menegang—pertanda yang mulai kukenali ketika ada bahaya besar mendekat.

Aku menggigil. "Rawa-rawa ini memberiku perasaan yang mengerikan, Sasuke, kita tidak bisa ke situ—ada—ada sesuatu yang mengerikan di sana," bisikku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan keinginan kuat untuk menyentuh Sasuke dan tanganku bergerak sendiri menyusuri pundaknya dan ketika jemariku menyentuh pipinya, ketika itu juga Sasuke menarik pinggang dan lenganku dengan begitu keras dan benar-benar menyeretku ke rawa-rawa. Aku meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga tapi cengkeraman Sasuke seperti cengkeraman besi.

Dan saat itu, ketika kakiku dan Sasuke terbenam di air, rumput dan lumpur rawa. Semua perasaan aneh yang nyaman dan tenang itu lenyap tak berbekas dan perasaan yang datang setelahnya sungguh sangat mengerikan. Semua ingatan kesendirian di loteng rumahku, pemakaman kedua orang tuaku, tingkah kejam teman-temanku, teriakan orang-orang yang terbunuh—darah dan darah, mayat Bibi Keiko dan dan Paman Ben—darah—rasa sakit—darah—kebencian—

Dan aku mulai meronta untuk kembali kedaratan. "Sasuke, lepaskan aku!" aku berteriak sekuat tenaga, tapi Sasuke malah melingkarkan lengannya di seluruh tubuhku dan menarikku ke rawa lagi. "Tidak, Sasuke, tidak, mengerikan! Tidak!" Tubuhku gemetar hebat dan air mataku membanjir tak terbendung lagi. "Aku tidak kuat!"

"Dengarkan aku, Sakura, kita harus pergi dari sini dan menyeberangi rawa ini, hutan itu adalah hutan tertua di Jyficia, ia akan memakanmu—"

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke!"

"Ia membuat setiap orang yang datang merasa nyaman dan mengambil emosi negatif mereka, ketika mereka lengah, makhluk-makhluk di hutan ini akan memakanmu—

"Kubilang, lepaskan aku Uchiha!"

"Sakura, kau tidak bisa membayangkan makhluk-makhluk apa yang tinggal di hutan ini, dengarkan aku, Sakura! Berhenti menjadi orang yang lemah dan lawan rasa takutmu!"

Suara telapak tanganku yang bertabrakan dengan pipi Sasuke terdengar nyaring. Kami berdua hanya berdiri mematung, Sasuke memandangku dengan mata kosongnya lagi.

"Kau tidak punya hak,"aku berkata dengan geram," kau tidak punya hak sama sekali untuk berkata seperti itu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku, kau kira ini mudah—maafkan aku Uchiha jika aku bukan lah seorang mesin pembunuh dengan hati beku sepertimu!" teriakku dengan terengah-engah.

Tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke menggelap. Ia melepaskan cengkeramannya dari tubuhku dan dengan gerakan begitu pelan ia mendekatiku dan berdiri begitu dekat. Sasuke dengan kelembutan yang mengerikan memegang kedua lenganku sehingga aku berhadapan langsung dengan wajahnya yang menunduk. Mata kosongnya memandang mataku lekat-lekat. "Dengarkan aku, Sakura," Sasuke memulai—bahkan ia begitu dekat sampai bisa kurasakan hembusan napasnya pada hidungku," aku tidak peduli apakah kau benci padaku—jijik atau marah padaku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi atau mati di tempat seperti ini, akan kulakukan apa saja untuk menyeretmu dari tempat ini, apa saja asal kau bisa keluar hidup-hidup," Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mulai memainkan salah satu ujung rambutku," kau—tidak akan kubiarkan pergi walau itu ke kematian sekali pun, Sakura."

"Sas—" suaraku tercekat oleh ketakutan yang amat dalam. Di antara badai perasaan yang kualami sendiri aku sadar bahwa rawa ini dengan kekuatan anehnya juga berhasil membawa sisi gelap Sasuke muncul.

Tiba-tiba mata Sasuke melebar terkejut—seakan-akan ia tidak percaya pada apa yang dikatakannya sendiri. Tangannya melepaskan tubuhku begitu cepat seakan-akan aku ini tumbuhan berduri.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan berkata pelan," Baiklah, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk lagi; masih belum memandang mataku. Ia meraih tanganku untuk membantuku berjalan di rawa-rawa. Aku menepis tangannya pelan," aku bisa sendiri."

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan mulai berjalan di depanku. "Jangan sampai terperosok ke air yang dalam, Sakura, ikuti langkahku."

Aku mengangguk. Suara kecipak-kecipak air terdengar jelas di keheningan malam dan aku tidak mau membayangkan binatang macam apa yang tinggal di dasar rawa-rawa ini.

Saat kami baru berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi gemerisik, lenguhan, dan desisan dari arah hutan.

Kami segera menengok ke belakang—ke arah hutan yang akan kami tinggalkan. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menjerit ketika kulihat segerombolan makhluk itu merangkak dan berayun di atas dahan-dahan pohon yang cukup besar. Tiba-tiba semua makhluk itu menjatuhkan diri ke tanah dan mulai merangkak ke arah kami layaknya binatang melata. Mereka tampak seperti kadal berkulit kecokelatan basah berbulu dan tanpa ekor. Kepala mereka terangguk-angguk ke depan dan ke belakang. Mata mereka kehijauan dengan lidah merah terjulur ke luar masuk. Suara berdesis-desis itu terdengar jelas seiring mereka merangkak lebih dekat.

"Sial!" kutuk Sasuke—menarik tanganku dan menarikku untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

Aku merasakan sesuatu melingkari pergelangan kaki kananku. Aku menengok ke bawah dan melihat lidah salah satu makhluk itu melingkari kakiku. Aku menjerit dan pasti aku sudah jatuh terseret melewati genangan rawa ke arah mereka jika aku tidak segera menyambar lengan Sasuke untuk berpegangan dengan kuat. Kami hampir ambruk bersama-sama. Sasuke mencengkeram tubuhku erat. Napasku dan napasnya terengah-engah. Kakiku ditarik lagi.

"Lakukan sesuatu, Sasuke!"

"Kau punya sesuatu untuk memotong lidah itu, Sakura, pisau mungkin?" teriak Sasuke di tengah usahanya menarik tubuhku. Aku ditarik lagi dan aku yakin kami tidak bisa bertahan lama. Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali yang suka menarikku. Aku bukan benda yang bisa dilempar ke sana ke mari. Kami bergulat dengan lidah itu sementara makhluk lain semakin mendekat.

"Kau bercanda kan?!" teriakku. "Gunakan saja kukumu atau kekuatanmu seperti sebelumnya!"

"Aku tidak boleh menggunakannya, Sakura," napas memburu Sasuke terasa panas di samping telingaku.

Tarikan yang lebih kuat.

"Hah? Bagaimana mungkin ketika kekuatan gilamu benar-benar diperlukan malah kau tidak bisa menggunakannya!" teriakku dengan nada tinggi.

"Hutan itu tidak boleh merasakan _ficels_ -ku, Sakura!"

Kami sudah bergulat di air sekarang, Sasuke sudah jatuh terduduk mencengkeram tubuhku dengan kedua lengannya. Sementara aku melingkarkan lenganku pada leher Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Kami akan kelihatan seperti orang berpelukan jika saja kakiku tidak sedang ditarik oleh lidah panjang berlendir itu. Dengan sentakan kuat, Sasuke ikut terseret juga bersamaku. Tubuh kami telah basah oleh air rawa ini.

"Sasuke…lakukan sesuatu!" teriakku marah. Tapi napasku membeku ketika kulihat lidah makhluk-makhluk lain juga memanjang dan mulai bergeliat ke arah kami.

"Sasuke!"

Tubuh Sasuke menegang, kemudian tubuhnya menjadi tenang. Tapi aura yang melingkupiku hampir membuatku menjerit kehabisan napas. _Ficels_ -nya begitu hitam dan pekat berpusar di sekeliling kami—membuatku terengah-engah mengambil napas. Kalau sebelumnya aku merasa dingin ketika melihat dari jauh—sekarang ketika aku berada dalam pusarannya—aku tidak berani bergerak karena perasaan berat dan suram hampir mencekikku. Aku bisa merasakan udara berdesis seakan tidak kuat bersentuhan dengan _ficels_ Sasuke. Aku tidak berani memandang Sasuke, aku membuka mata dan berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi.

Lidah yang melingkariku sebelumnya mengambang terputus dari pemiliknya. Aku mengibaskan kakiku untuk melepaskan lidah itu. Aku bergidik teringat tekstur lidah itu pada kulitku. Aku menarik napas kaget ketika kakiku mengambang di atas air.

Tapi yang mengerikan adalah ketika itu juga, makhluk-makhluk itu menjadi liar, dan mulai menjerit meleking-leking—seperti lagu buruk menyayat-nyayat dengan nada tinggi. Mata mereka berubah merah, lendir berjatuhan dari mulut mereka. Mereka menyerbu ke depan dengan buas dan bergemuruh. Mereka melesak ke depan, tidak peduli bahkan ketika air rawa ini kelihatannya membakar dan melelehkan kulit mereka.

Mata-mata merah itu memandang marah ke arah kami.

Tangan pucat Sasuke terangkat lurus ke arah makhluk-makhluk itu, telapak tangannya terbuka dan ketika telapak tangannya mengepal; beberapa makhluk meledak hancur berantakan. Sasuke melakukannya lagi dan buncahan daging dan organ itu melayang ke mana-mana. Mereka tidak memiliki darah; hanya cairan kecoklatan yang melayang ke mana-mana.

Aku hanya bisa berdiri diam; ketakutan membekukanku. Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak meringis jijik dengan pemandangan di depanku.

Sasuke melakukan gerakan yang sama sampai semua makhluk-makhluk itu yang tadinya berjumlah puluhan lenyap. Tubuh mereka bersatu dengan air rawa-rawa. Bahkan sisa daging mereka yang menjijikkan pun tidak ada. Aku masih menahan napas ketika suara lain muncul—seekor laba-laba setinggi tiga meter muncul, merambat dan muncul di antara pohon-pohon tua itu. Aku hanya mengangakan mulutku. Tarantula raksasa.

Aku tersentak ketika tangan Sasuke yang dingin, menarikku maju. _Ficels_ -nya masih berputar seakan menarikku maju juga. Aku masih belum berani memandang Sasuke karena perasaan dingin dan sesak ini benar-benar membuatku gemetar.

Laba-laba itu mengeluarkan suara serak dan bercicit-cicit. Mulutnya terbuka memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang tajam. Ia kelihatan sangat marah, matanya yang banyak itu bergerak-gerak dengan liar.

Tangan Sasuke terangkat lagi dan salah satu kaki depan laba-laba itu terputus dari tubuhnya. Cicitan kesakitan laba-laba itu membelah langit. Lalu kaki setelahnya dan setelahnya, sampai kaki sebelah kiri laba-laba itu habis dan ia jatuh ke tanah dengan debum keras dan suara lekingan yang menyakitkan telinga. Aku harus menggunakan kedua tanganku untuk meredam suara itu dari telingaku.

Lalu sunyi. Suara cicitan itu kini melemah tapi masih terdengar menandakan bahwa laba-laba itu masih hidup.

"Ayo pergi, Sakura, " suara Sasuke yang dingin menyadarkanku.

Aku berusaha mengumpulkan suaraku lagi. Dengan gemetar aku berkata," laba-laba itu masih hidup, Sasuke, dan dia kesakitan." Aku berjengit ketika cicitan lemah itu terdengar lagi dan tubuh laba-laba itu menggeliat-geliat berusaha bangkit. Aku berkata sambil mengarahkan pandanganku di bawah dagu Sasuke, aku tidak berani memandangnya matanya.

"Kau takut padaku, Sakura," suara Sasuke yang pelan dan tanpa nada itu semakin membuat tubuhku bergetar.

Aku tidak merespon. Kemudian kepala laba-laba itu meledak dan hancur seperti nasib makhluk-makhluk sebelumnya. Aku berjengit ketakutan. Suara cicitan itu berhenti sama sekali.

Sasuke mengambil satu langkah ke arahku dan aku mengambil satu langkah ke belakang.

Jangan mendekat! Aku ingin berteriak tapi tidak ada satu suara pun keluar.

Tiba-tiba suara berdebum seperti bunyi langkah kaki berat yang berlari terdengar. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah hutan dengan gemetar. Sekarang apa lagi? Ini tidak ada habisnya. Kapan semua ini berakhir?

" _Troll_ ," gumam Sasuke dengan tenang ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada hutan di depan kami. Dia terdiam seakan menanti makhluk itu tiba-tiba menerjangnya.

Mataku melebar. _Troll_ , jadi makhluk itu benar-benar ada? Ini gila!

Suara yang lain muncul, suara berderap yang anggun. Seekor kuda hitam yang anggun melesak keluar dari kegelapan pepohonan. Kuda itu anggun dengan surai yang lembut diterpa angin. Tapi sosoknya kelihatan dingin dan kejam. Angkuh walaupun ia hanya seekor kuda. Ada sayap di punggungnya—mengingatkanku pada bulu-bulu burung gagak. Kuda itu meringkik mengangkat kakinya di depan Sasuke. Ada pelana yang tergantung di punggungnya dan ada pedang tergantung di punggungnya, diikatkan dengan kuat oleh tali.

Suara berdebum itu begitu dekat.

Tanah dan deaunan di sekitar kami juga ikut bergetar. Tubuh _troll_ itu menyembul keluar juga pada akhirnya. Ia memiliki wajah bodoh yang mengerikan. Tangannya besar dan gempal menyibak dedaunan pohon. Saat melihat Sasuke, ia meraung dan memukul-mukul dadanya. Dia menerjang maju dengan suaranya bergemuruh.

Sesaat kukira Sasuke tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, tapi sedetik kemudian Sasuke bergerak secepat kilat menghunus pedang dari tempatnya, berlari, melompat, dan dengan satu tebasan, kepala _troll_ itu menggelinding di lantai hutan ini. Darah kehitaman terciprat ke mana-mana. Aku benar-benar merasa mual.

Tubuh besar _troll_ itu ambruk di tengah posisinya yang sedang berlari.

Bum.

Dengan tenang Sasuke berjalan lagi ke arah kuda itu, mengembalikan pedang itu ke tempatnya. Tangan Sasuke membelai kepala kuda itu. "Shadowfeather, kau bisa menemukanku rupanya," gumam Sasuke. Aku belum bisa menemukan kekuatanku untuk berbicara setelah semua yang terjadi jadi aku memandang Sasuke dan kuda itu tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Sakura, ayo kita pergi dari sini." Suara Sasuke terdengar lagi, ia memandang ke arahku, tapi aku memilih untuk menunduk. "Kalau kita tidak cepat akan semakin banyak makhluk yang datang."

Kata-katanya terbukti karena terdengar suara kepakan sayap bergemuruh dari arah hutan. Aku berjalan dengan kaku ke arah Sasuke. Aku melihat tangan Sasuke terulur untuk membantuku naik ke atas kuda itu. Kuda itu memandangku dengan dingin dari balik manik kedua mata merahnya—seakan-akan ingin menerjangku tapi mengurungkan niatnya karena aku adalah teman Sasuke.

"Cepat, Sakura," kata Sasuke lagi. Aura dingin dan kejam itu sudah lenyap. Aku mengangkat mukaku dan memberanikan memandang Sasuke. Mata dinginnya masih memandangku tapi ekspresinya kelihatan letih.

Aku meraih tangannya. Hangat—tidak dingin seperti tadi.

Aku melompat ke atas kuda itu. Tubuhnya kuat dan kokoh. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk rerumputan dengan tidak sabar. Kedua kakiku dijulurkan di depan sayap itu yang kini sudah mengembang lebar. Sasuke melompat naik di belakangku, mendesak tubuhku ke depan agar kakinya mendapat tempat.

"Berpegangan erat, Sakura," bisik Sasuke kemudian ia menepuk kuda itu sebanyak dua kali dengan lembut. Sayap-sayap itu berkepak dan kita melesat naik. Udara malam yang dingin dan angin yang menghempas kami—membuatku sulit bernapas. Aku mencoba menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Jadi ini rasanya terbang tanpa menggunakan apa pun—tanpa mesin, tanpa balon udara atau sejenisnya.

"Sasuke," kataku cukup keras agar bisa didengar. Sasuke tidak menjawab tapi aku tahu dia mendengarkan. "Makhluk-makhluk itu kelihatan marah—seakan-akan mereka mengenalimu."

Napas Sasuke berhembus di leherku ketika ia menjawab," hutan itu dekat tempat Orochimaru berada," dia diam sebentar menyadari bahwa perkataannya belum menjawab pertanyaaanku," tentu saja mereka marah," lanjutnya," dulu aku menggunakan makhluk-makhluk seperti itu sebagai bahan latihan, kurasa mereka ingin membalas dendam akan kematian teman-temannya."

Karena tubuh kami begitu dekat, pasti Sasuke bisa menyadari tubuhku yang bergetar dan merinding mendengar perkataannya.

"Kurasa kau harus tahu hal-hal seperti itu, Sakura." Kali ini suara Sasuke pelan dan hampir terbang terbawa angin sebelum aku sempat mendengarnya. Tapi aku mendengarnya dengan begitu jelas.

Kemudian kami terdiam. Perkataan Sasuke yang terakhir mengandung satu arti yang jelas; tidak ada gunanya menutup-nutupi masa laluku yang kelam maupun sisi itu yang masih tersisa sekarang.

Matahari terbit di balik pegunungan, membawa sinar hangat yang menyilaukan—kehangatannya membuncah cerah di cakrawala. Langit pagi itu begitu indah. Udara sejuk dan dingin pada saat yang bersamaan. Aku bisa melihat sekarang pegunungan biru cerah dengan kabut di kakinya. Di deretan belakang, aku samar-sama bisa melihat puncaknya yang diselimuti salju. Hutan dan padang rumput membentang di bawah kami—begitu hijau dan cerah. Aku menengok ke belakang—rawa dan hutan tua itu hampir tidak terlihat sekarang.

Hamparan bunga-bungaan tampak terselip di tengah padang rumput yang kami lewati. Warna-warna cerahnya begitu menggoda.

Tempat ini indah sekali.

Tangan kiri Sasuke melingkari pinggangku dengan sangat protektif ketika kami harus meliuk-liuk di antara tebing-tebing pegunungan. Aku tidak tahu harus merasa hangat atau dingin pada saat itu.

Rasa kantuk menyerangku dan tanpa sadar aku mulai terlelap.

.

.

.

Ketika aku terbangun, matahari siang menyakiti mataku. Aku tersentak ketika menyadari bahwa aku telah tertidur dengan bersandar pada Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan pegangan eratnya ketika menyadari aku telah terbangun.

"Kita hampir sampai."

Dan aku melongokkan kepalaku ke depan. Aku melihat dataran rendah yang luas dekat dengan pegunungan. Ada sebuah kastil besar yang berdiri di bawah kaki gunung yang indah itu. Dataran di bawahnya penuh dengan rumah-rumah penduduk, bahkan hampir tampak seperti perkotaan dengan bangunannya yang tinggi-tinggi.

Kuda yang kami tunggangi melesat semakin cepat. Kami mendarat di pelataran kastil sebelah kanan. Shadowfeather mendarat dengan anggun—hampir tanpa suara. Saat itu juga beberapa orang datang mengelilingi kami dengan seragam dan pedang di tangan mereka. Sasuke melompat turun dan membantuku untuk turun. Beberapa orang wanita berpakaian seragam juga menyerbu mendekat.

"Sakura butuh mandi, makan, dan istirahat," kata Sasuke pada mereka dan tanpa mengatakan satu patah kata pun mulai menuntun kudanya ke arah lain. Wanita—tidak—gadis-gadis itu serentak berkata," baik, Sasuke- _sama_ ," dengan masih menundukkan kepala mereka

Aku hanya bisa melongo.

Mereka mendekatiku dan tersentak melihat penampilanku. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka—aku benar-benar kelihatan parah. Rambutku penuh dengan rumput serta dedaunan, mukaku terasa kotor dan berminyak. _Jeans_ , sepatuku, serta _pullover_ ku sudah penuh lumpur dan kotor. Menyadari bahwa mereka telah bersikap tidak sopan dengan melihatku terlalu lama—mereka kembali tertunduk. "Mari, Nona," kata salah satu dari mereka—meraih tanganku dengan sangat lembut seakan-akan takut melukaiku secara tidak sengaja. Aku hanya meringis kebingungan.

Tiba-tiba dari arah dalam kastil muncul dua orang yang dikawal oleh empat orang prajurit. Mereka mengenakan jubah merah dan berjalan dengan sangat angkuh, ketika berpapasan dengan mereka—gadis-gadis ini menunduk hampir sembilan puluh derajat—dan diacuhkan begitu saja. Yang satu kelihatannya lebih tua dari yang lain. Ia berwajah keras dan kaku. Orang yang di sebelahnya cukup membuatku menahan napas juga. Aku tidak tahu bahwa ada orang yang sama rupawannya dengan Sasuke atau lebih di dunia ini tapi orang itu benar-benar luar biasa—bahkan kelihatan cukup mengerikan—seakan tak bercacat. Mereka mempunyai rambut dan warna mata yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Keluarga Sasuke. Mereka menghampiri Sasuke dengan langkah cepat. Sasuke yang masih menuntun kudanya berhenti ketika melihat kelompok itu mendekat.

Mereka melewatiku seakan aku tidak ada. Huh, sekarang aku tahu bagaimana Sasuke mendapatkan sikapnya yang arogan itu.

Gadis-gadis yang berada di sekelilingku menarik pergelanganku dengan lembut lagi. "Mari, Nona, Anda pasti sangat capek."

"Ha? Ah-iya, terimakasih." Aku berusaha tersenyum pada mereka tapi mereka sudah menunduk lagi.

Yang benar saja? Dunia macam apa ini? Abad ke-15?

Dan aku sudah melangkahkan kakiku memasuki kastil yang megah itu.

.

.

 _Everybody wants the throne—but not everybody has the cruelty to gain it._

.

 **.Chapter 10 Ends.**


	11. The Birth of Masquerade

**.E.**

N

 **I**

G

 **M**

A

.

Act II

 **THE WEB INSIDE THE CASTLE**

 **.**

 **.**

*Knock…Knock*

Siapa?

Pembawa surat dari kerajaan, Nona.

Surat, undangan untuk ku kah?

Ya, Nona.

Surat undangan untuk apa?

Akan ada pesta dansa besar-besaran untuk pangeran

Pangeran? Acara apa? Pangeran berulang tahun kah?

Tidak, dia sedang mencari wanita untuk dinikahi—semua wanita diundang, Nona.

Benarkah? Aku juga diundang?

Ya, Nona, tapi ada persyaratan—

Luar biasa, hahaha, tunggu—persyaratan?

Ya, siapkah Anda—mati untuknya?

.

.

.

Chapter 11

 **The Birth of Masquerade**

by _Primrose Papyrum_

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, not mine.

 **Genre** : Fantasy/Romance/Horror

 **Warning** : OOC, OC, AU, strange words, and painfully (may be) dramatic, Indonesian-English- Japanese mixture usage (my bad), and many more. Consider yourself warned.

.

.

Suara air mengalir dan kabut tipis putih menutupi kamar mandi luar biasa luas berlantai batu alam—yang entah apa namanya ini—air panas membuat kaca berkilauan yang menangkap bayanganku menjadi buram. Sebuah jendela besar terbuka menghadap ke arah padang rumput dan padang bunga berpetak-petak di bawah kastil. Siapa yang membuat kamar mandi dengan jendela terbentang lebar? Aku berdiri dengan tubuh tegang tanpa berkedip dan ada lima orang wanita—gadis berseragam gaun kebiruan yang memojokkanku. Aku memegangi baskom berlapis perak di depan tubuhku sebagai tameng dan err…juga senjata.

"Nona, saya mohon, kita tidak punya banyak waktu, empat jam lagi makan malam akan dimulai dan—" kata salah satu dari mereka berkata memelas.

"Oke, aku tahu, tapi aku tidak akan mandi sebelum kalian dan benda-benda itu pergi," sahutku juga ikut memasang muka memelas setelah muka garangku tidak juga bekerja untuk mengusir mereka.

Aku menghembuskan napas frustasi. Oke, jadi bagaimana aku bisa terjebak dalam situasi begini? Mari kita ulang kembali sedikit.

Setelah aku dibawa masuk ke kastil yang luar biasa megah—arsitekturnya seperti penggabungan antara arsitektur zaman victoria dan arsitektur _gothic_. Aku dipersilakan masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar tidur besar berwarna merah _maroon_ dengan lantai marmer dan langit-langit diukir indah. Perabotannya terbuat dari kayu coklat kehitaman yang dipelitur indah dan lampu gantung serta pinggiran tempat tidur berukir ke-emasan—kurasa itu sepuhan emas, dan karpet beludru bermotif padang bunga lily di bawah kakiku pasti sudah membuatku lemas kalau saja aku tidak memakai sepatu. Nah, kemudian tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka meraih tasku, mencopot sepatuku dan mencoba membuka celana _jeans_ -ku. Tentu saja aku berteriak dan langsung mendorong mereka. Dan ternyata mereka ingin memandikanku? Hah?

Dan jadilah mereka memojokkanku di kamar mandi yang luar biasa besar ini—yang aku tidak mengerti, apa gunanya membuat kamar mandi sebesar ini?

Aku memandangi barang bawaan mereka—dan berjengit lagi—baskom serta botol besar yang mereka bawa—ada susu, madu, dan semacam rempah-rempah serta adonan aneh. Mereka kira mereka ingin membuat _pancake_ atau omelet apa?

"Nona, Anda harus mandi, tolong Nona, kalau tidak kami yang kena hukuman."

"Aku bisa mandi sendiri," sahutku lagi dengan panik berusaha mencari cara untuk kabur.

Aku tidak mungkin dimandikan mereka berlima—telanjang. Astaga, kukira tipe mandi puteri yang diberi handuk oleh pelayan dan berjalan telanjang ke mana-mana itu hanya ada di film.

"Tapi ritual mandi ini cukup merepotkan dan kami tidak yakin, maaf bukannya kami sok tahu, tapi Anda pasti masih baru untuk hal seperti ini."

"Aku bisa mandi sendiri, kumohon, beri aku sikat gigi, pasta gigi, sabun, dan sampo, oke?"

Mereka hanya memandangiku seakan aku sudah gila.

Oh, Tuhan, tempat macam apa ini?!

"Ada apa ini?" sebuah suara menyeruak dari arah pintu. Semua gadis di depanku hanya terdiam sambil menunduk. Mereka memegangi celemek yang mereka pakai dengan gugup. Oke, aku kasihan pada mereka, tapi mereka berusaha memaksa untuk memandikanku. Mereka—berlima!

"Senior Hana, Nona Sakura tidak berkenan untuk mandi—kami.…"sahut salah satu dari mereka sambil menggerakkan tangannya dengan gugup lagi.

Hening. Yang kudengar hanya suara sepatu berhak berjalan pelan ke arah kami.

"Siapa—kau bilang tadi?" tiba-tiba suara itu berubah pelan dan tersendat-sendat.

Hening.

Dan kulihat gadis seusiaku melangkah mendekat dengan mata lebar. Rambutnya disanggul ke atas. Dia memandangku seakan melihat hantu. Dengan tubuh gemetar ia berdiri tepat di depanku.

Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya seperti suara angin sunyi di pegunungan," Nona…Nona Sakura."

Tangannya terangkat seperti akan meraihku. Aku mengangkat baskom perak yang kupegang semakin tinggi.

"Umm…hai?" jawabku dengan canggung—bingung dengan ekspresi sedih dan juga bahagia di matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia seperti sudah bisa pulih dari kekagetannya. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan dengan tegas berkata pada lima gadis yang lain.

"Biar aku yang mengurusi Nona Sakura, kalian pergilah dan bantu yang lain membersihkan ruang makan utama."

"Baik, Senior Hana." Dan mereka sudah pergi keluar dengan rapi setelah meletakkan rentetan baskom dan botol itu di meja marmer di pojok ruangan.

Dia tersenyum padaku sambil berkata, "Nah, Nona, jika Anda tidak nyaman, pakailah dulu ini," ia menyodorkan kain putih linen lumayan panjang yang ia ambil dari almari besar di pojok ruangan.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Gadis yang dipanggil senior Hana itu dengan lembut memberikan instruksi bagaimana cara untuk menggunakan kamar mandi dan peralatannya. Aku berusaha memasang wajah datar dan bukannya berteriak frustasi. Dia tertawa juga melihat ekspresi panik di mukaku setelah dia menerangkan apa gunanya madu, susu dan adonan-adonan tadi.

Aku memasuki bak mandi bundar dengan permukaan dari batu halus berwarna karamel. Aku harus mengakui air panas yang mengalir menggelegak di sekitar tubuhku membuat semua otot-ototku melemas. Tangan Hana yang halus dan pucat memasukkan beberapa serbuk aneh dan air berubah harum seperti wangi _vanilla_.

"Hana," kataku, sambil bersender dengan nyaman di pinggiran bak mandi.

"Ya, Nona Sakura?"

"Hana—bisakah aku memanggilmu Hana?"

"Tentu, Nona Sakura."

"Sakura," sahutku sambil memperhatikannya mengoleskan adonan lain di lenganku dan mengusapnya pelan. "Panggil saja Sakura," kataku sambil memainkan gelembung air hangat di samping tubuhku.

Rupanya perkataanku membuatnya kaget lagi karena dia menghentikan gerakannya dan dia menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Tentu, Sakura."

Aku tersenyum simpul. Entah kenapa, walaupun kami baru bertemu tapi aku merasa bisa mempercayainya. Kurasa tempat ini tidak terlalu jelek, dan keluarga Sasuke kaya sekali. Aku semakin bisa melihat alasan wajar di balik sikap angkuh Sasuke.

"Tempat ini indah sekali, Hana." Aku memandang ke luar dengan takjub. Kurasa kami di lantai dua kastil ini karena aku bisa melihat padang rumput luas dan pohon-pohon terawat yang memagari taman-taman kastil yang artistik. Ada _oak_ , _birch_ , dan entah apa namanya yang lain.

Hana hanya tersenyum. "Tentu saja, klan Uchiha memiliki salah satu kastil terindah di negeri ini."

"Klan Uchiha ya, hmm, aku penasaran seperti apa keluarga Sasuke, mereka kelihatan serius dan—Hana!" Aku berteriak nyaring meraih tangannya. Ada lambang terbakar aneh di lengannya, berbentuk kipas yang membuat kulitnya mengerut jelek. Lambang itu seperti stampel yang diberikan pada ternak yang akan dijual tapi stampel yang digunakan pada Hana seperti besi yang dipanasi dan dicapkan selama mungkin agar meninggalkan bekas yang dalam.

"Ah, maaf, Sakura," ia segera melepas gulungan lengan bajunya untuk menutupi lambang itu dengan tangan gemetar.

Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak keras. "Apa yang terjadi—bagaimana—"

"Ini hal biasa, semua pelayan lain juga memilikinya—ini lambang yang diberikan klan Uchiha ketika mereka membeli seorang budak."

Aku terhenyak. Tiba-tiba aku sama sekali tidak ingin tahu seperti apa keluarga Sasuke ataupun klan Uchiha. Wangi bunga kamperfuli menyerbu hidungku ketika Hana mengambil adonan lain untuk dioleskan di tubuhku.

Langit cerah kebiruan seperti samudera tenang tanpa gelombang.

.

.

.

 _ **Mari kita bermain putri-putrian**_

 _ **Berdandan lah sayang, pakailah setiap permata**_

 _ **Setiap pakaian indah gemerlapan itu**_

 _ **Berdansalah dan merangkak lah**_

 _ **Sampai kau bisa meraih mahkota di singgasana itu akhirnya**_

.

.

.

Aku berjalan dengan gugup melewati lorong panjang berkarpet merah ini. Di kiri kanan terdapat lukisan-lukisan dan patung-patung marmer indah tanpa debu. Aku memaksakan diriku untuk tidak berhenti dan dengan takjub menikmati semua karya indah ini. Aku berusaha berjalan sewajar mungkin walaupun wajah Hana yang menahan tawa membuat mukaku memerah.

Salah siapa aku disuruh memakai gaun hijau panjang berlapis dan berpita di sana-sini. Dan rambutku dikepang samping dan diberi pernak-pernik aneh. Setelah aku berargumen panjang lebar akhirnya Hana mengizinkanku memakai sepatu selop dan bukan sepatu gemerlap dengan hak tinggi. Aku bergidik lagi. Aku tidak pernah merasa sebersih ini seumur hidupku sampai-sampai aku takut mengotori diriku lagi karena merasa sayang dengan semua perawatan tadi.

Kami berjalan lagi dan Hana berhenti di sebuah pintu besar di sebelah kanan lorong panjang ini. Ia membukanya dengan pelan dan berkata dengan pelan pula," Nona Sakura sudah siap, Sasuke- _sama_."

Terdengar suara pelan dan dalam menyahut. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

"Baik, Sasuke- _sama_." Hana tersenyum padaku dan mendorong pinggangku pelan agar aku masuk. Aku berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak menarik tangan Hana supaya jangan pergi tetapi pintu besar di belakangku sudah berdebam tertutup.

Aku memandang ke sekeliling dan melihat ruangan seperti kantor—mungkin seperti itu di dunia modern. Ada kursi dan meja besar dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas dan perkamen di atasnya. Ada perapian, rak buku besar dengan buku-buku tua dan artistik berderet rapi. Warna dinding dan ruangan ini biru lembut.

Sampai mataku sampai pada sosok yang saat ini sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di antara tumpukan kertas. Tangan Sasuke yang pucat meneliti setiap lapis kertas dengan teliti.

Aku harus menghentikan langkahku juga dan menahan napas.

Okee, biasanya aku menganggap bodoh semua pangeran yang ada di film animasi— _Prince Charming_ atau apa lah itu—dengan pose sok keren mereka. Dan aku bahkan menertawakan teman sekelasku waktu di Sekolah Dasar ketika dia berpakaian seperti keluarga aristokrat zaman dahulu ketika kami bermain di pentas drama.

Tapi aku benar-benar harus merasa iri pada Sasuke saat ini. Dia membungkuk di depan meja besarnya. Rambutnya yang hitam jatuh di pipinya yang putih pucat, rambutnya masih mencuat ke atas seperti biasanya. Ia memakai pakaian seperti kemeja putih tanpa kerah dengan lengan panjang dimasukkan ke dalam celana panjang hitam dan kakinya memakai sepatu _boots_ hitam. Benar-benar mirip seperti pangeran zaman dulu. Dan dia berhasil membuat pakaian itu tidak terlihat konyol. Aku memandangi kulit leher pucatnya yang terlihat karena dua kancing teratasnya terbuka.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang kulakukan. Dan ini benar-benar tidak adil. Gadis mana yang kuat untuk tidak memandangi orang seperti Sasuke. Sungguh tidak adil, maksudku sekurang-ajar apa pun sikap Sasuke, Sasuke tinggal terlihat seperti itu dan kurasa tidak ada perempuan atau beberapa laki-laki yang akan tega menonjok mukanya, misalnya.

"Sakura."

Aku tidak habis pikir. Aku bisa menyebutnya hak-hak khusus orang rupawan. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk setiap hari bertemu orang seperti Sasuke.

"Sakura?"

Aku bangkit dari runtutan pikiran konyolku. "Ah, hai, Sasuke?" aku mengakhiri kalimatku hampir seperti pertanyaan.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat, memandang lurus dengan matanya yang hitam kelam.

"Kau tidak terlihat pucat lagi."

"Ah, ya, terimakasih atas semua bantuanmu dan,"aku kesulitan merangkai kata," untuk bantuanmu—maksudku kau menyelamatkanku kemarin malam. Aku tidak tahu harus membalas budi dengan apa."

Sejak kapan kami jadi formal begini. Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak menarik rambutku dengan frustasi karena itu akan merusak kepangan halus dan teliti yang dilakukan oleh Hana.

Hanya saja, aku merasa setelah sampai di tempat ini, kami memiliki sebuah peran yang harus dimainkan.

Sasuke terdiam. Kelihatannya dia kurang suka dengan sikapku yang tiba-tiba formal dan menjaga jarak. Dia menyisirkan jari-jari pucatnya di rambut hitamnya—sebuah kebiasaan ketika dia bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan makan malam, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada anggota klanku. Jadi bersiap-siap lah." Sasuke berjalan gelisah ke arah jendela besar di ujung ruangan. Cahaya mentari sore mulai menerobos masuk, warnanya yang oranye membentuk bayangan Sasuke semakin kelihatan gelap. "Naruto dan yang lainnya tidak bisa bergabung dengan kita."

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ditampar. Aku menarik napas dengan susah payah. Lututku gemetar. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan yang lain?! Aku ingin benar-benar menampar diriku sendiri. Setelah mendapat kemewahan sedikit saja, aku lupa diri dan tidak memikirkan mereka.

"Apa—apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" aku berusaha menahan suaraku agar tidak bergetar.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, mereka masih dalam pengawasan klan Uchiha tapi mereka harus tinggal di villa selatan."

Dengan gemetar aku menghembuskan napas. Aku tersenyum lega juga. "Syukurlah, kukira mereka harus dipenjara dan disiksa atau apa." Aku teringat simbol kipas mengerikan yang dicapkan di tangan Hana.

"Harusnya begitu, Sakura." Sasuke berkata lagi, berjalan mendekat. Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi mukanya karena ia membelakangi cahaya sore. Ia berhenti di depanku dan aku tidak berani menarik napas. Tangan pucatnya terulur dan dia meletakkan rambut yang jatuh tergerai di pipiku karena kurang panjang untuk dikepang ke belakang telingaku.

Warna merah menjajah mukaku. Jika di film-film dan buku-buku ini adalah adegan romantis. Perlahan yang kurasakan hanya rasa dingin. Karena aku memandangi mata hitam Sasuke yang tanpa emosi. Seakan-akan dia melakukannya tanpa sadar.

"Kita harus kabur dari sini."

Aku tersentak kaget. "Ka—kabur?"

"Ya, karena harga untuk kebebasan mereka dari penjara cukup mahal." Sasuke menurunkan tangannya dan mereka terkulai pucat di samping tubuhnya.

"Aku membuat perjanjian dengan kakekku—untuk kebebasan mereka aku setuju jika kita akan segera menikah."

Aku hanya tertegun dengan mulut ternganga. Ada sesuatu yang mengerikan pada kata terakhir itu. Mata Sasuke yang sehitam jelaga kelihatannya seperti bergelora dengan api hitam.

Sasuke seperti bisa membaca ekspresiku. "Ini adalah hal yang berusaha kuhindari karena, Sakura, menikah dengan salah satu anggota klan Uchiha berarti kau akan terikat oleh sebuah mantera dengan klan Uchiha, mereka akan punya kekuatan untuk menentukan keputusan hidupmu dan kesetiaanmu harus selalu pada klan Uchiha."

Aku menghembuskan napasku perlahan, entah kenapa dadaku terasa dingin.

Aku mengangguk. "Jadi, apa rencana kita, Sasuke?"

"Kita harus berpura-pura untuk setuju, saat semua orang sudah merasa sedikit aman, kita akan mencari peluang untuk kabur."

"Dan peluang itu adalah?"

"Pesta dansa yang akan diadakan tiga hari lagi untuk mengumumkan pertunangan kita."

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Pada saat itu akan ada banyak tamu yang datang?"

"Semua tamu penting dari penjuru kerajaan di Jifycia, Sakura."

Aku menelan ludah sebentar. "Sasuke, jika kita kabur pada saat itu, itu akan jadi sangat heboh." Aku meringis sambil menggosok tanganku dengan gelisah.

"Ya, aku tahu, tapi itu ada kelebihannya, kita bisa mencari tahu orang penting mana yang bisa mendukung kita." Sasuke berjalan ke deretan kursi empuk di depan perapian dan menepuk tempat di sampingnya agar aku duduk.

"Sebenarnya kenapa klan Uchiha begitu ingin aku—maksudku kita menikah?"Aku duduk di samping Sasuke dan meremas tanganku lagi dengan gelisah.

"Karena mereka ingin kemampuanmu, Sakura, juga banyak kerajaan lain yang menginginkannya."

"Kemampuan?'

"Ya, sebagai kerajaan besar yang memerintah dengan tangan besi, Kakekku, punya banyak musuh. Dan kau bisa membuat mantera untuk mengendalikan seorang Uchiha."

Sampai di sini, aku terdiam membeku. "Sasuke," kataku, suaraku berubah serak. "Kau sadar akan, kau tahu, kutukan di antara kita?"

Sasuke hanya memandangku lagi, seakan tanpa ragu-ragu dia menjawab. "Tentu saja, Sakura."

Perasaan dingin di dadaku merambat ke perutku. "Kau sama sekali tidak keberatan? Maksudku kau harus menyelamatkanku dan melindungiku—yang menurut cerita adalah musuh bebuyutan klanmu, kau harus berkorban banyak hal, terluka—dan…dan kau harus meninggalkan keluargamu."

Aku mencari-cari jika ada rasa sakit dan penyesalan di mata Sasuke tapi tidak menemukannya sama sekali.

"Aku tidak mengerti atas pertanyaanmu, Sakura."

Tiba-tiba mataku terasa panas.

"Prioritas utamaku hanya melindungimu."

Aku harus meremas tanganku semakin keras untuk menahan tangis. Aku melihat wajah tanpa emosi Sasuke—kosong.

Mantera kutukan itu benar-benar mengerikan, seakan kutukan itu mematikan semua kalkulasi logis atas keputusan dan perasaan Sasuke. Yang ada pada akhirnya adalah dia harus melindungiku. Seakan rasa sakit, pengorbanan, bahkan rasa kesepian karena meninggalkan keluarganya hanya lah masalah sepele yang tidak harus diperhitungan.

Seperti boneka rupawan yang dingin dan mematikan.

"Sakura?"

"Ah, iya, maafkan aku. Tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana kutukan itu bisa terbentuk."

"Ya, tapi klanku tidak mau mengambil risiko sekecil apa pun."

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar.

"Yang terpenting adalah sikapmu di depan mereka. Saat makan malam nanti adalah saat yang paling penting untuk membentuk kepribadianmu di depan mereka. Kau harus menunjukkan kalau kau takut pada mereka. Dan melihat dari sikapmu, kau bukan orang yang suka diatur-atur."

Aku hanya melempar pandangan meminta maaf sambil meringis. Temperamenku kadang memang bisa meledak-ledak.

"Tunjukkan kalau kau bukan orang yang suka memberontak. Mereka belum pernah bertemu denganmu, jadi sebagaimana pun kau berpura-pura, mereka akan lebih mudah untuk mempercayainya."

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Oke, aku akan jadi gadis yang patuh dan sopan. Aku hanya akan berbicara kalau ditanya."

"Ada satu masalah, gadis normal mana yang akan patuh jika tiba-tiba diajak menikah?" Sasuke berkata sambil mengangkat satu alis hitam sempurnanya.

"Ya kau benar,Sasuke," kataku mendesah," kepribadian seperti apa yang akan cocok dengan keputusan seperti itu?" Aku berpikir sebentar. "Kecuali kalau aku telah jatuh cinta padamu dan aku tidak tahu tentang semua konspirasi ini. Aku yakin mereka sudah mengumpulkan beberapa informasi tentangku, Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam, menungguku untuk melanjutkan.

"Aku punya latar belakang yang buruk di kehidupan lamaku—aku disiksa secara fisik oleh paman dan bibiku, dan kau datang sebagai penyelamat." Tidak terlalu berbeda dari kenyataan yang asli, aku menambahkan dalam hati.

"Cukup meyakinkan," sahut Sasuke.

"Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana cara aku menunjukkan pada keluargamu, Sasuke."

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya, Sakura?'

Aku menarik napas pelan dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Ya, kurasa aku bisa, Sasuke."

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya memandang ke arah jendela. Cahaya sore mulai redup digantikan dengan bayangan hitam yang merambat di ruangan ini. Tiba-tiba pendar-pendar cahaya berkilau mulai muncul pada setiap lampu di dinding dan di lampu kristal di atas ruangan ini. Cahayanya membuat hiasan seperti daun dan kristal kehijauan di rambutku berkilau indah.

Suara kepakan sayap burung terdengar mendekati jendela. Sebuah elang besar bertengger dengan anggun di depan jendela.

Sasuke menghampiri jendela, membukanya dan mengelus kepala elang besar itu.

"Kau rupanya punya banyak binatang peliharaan, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia meraih sebuah tabung kecil yang diikatkan pada kaki elang itu. Membuka tabung kecil itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil.

"Kita sudah mendapatkan bantuan untuk keluar dari kastil ini."

"Dari siapa?"

"Dari Kakashi- _sensei_."

.

.

.

 _ **Nah, sekarang pakailah topeng itu sayang**_

 _ **Karena semua orang sudah memakai topeng juga**_

.

.

Aku berjalan di lorong panjang lagi tapi kali ini Sasuke yang berada di sampingku. Aku menggandeng lengannya, itu instruksinya tadi dan berusaha berjalan seanggun mungkin. Setelah melewati sebuah ruangan besar kami sampai pada sebuah pintu raksasa yang dijaga dua pelayan.

"Sasuke- _sama_ ," kata mereka berdua, menunduk.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Mereka bersama-sama membuka pintu besar di depan kami. Samar-samar aku mendengar Sasuke berbisik, "tenangkan dirimu, Sakura."

Aku menarik dan menghembuskan napas perlahan.

Dan pintu kayu berukir di depan kami terbuka lebar.

Ruangan ini seperti _hall_ besar dengan pilar-pilar putih menjulang dan langit-langi bergaya arsitektur _gothic_. Langit-langitnya dihiasi ukiran-ukiran dan kaca patri berwarna-warni.

Lampu-lampu kristal berpola rumit menggantung dengan indahnya. Gelas-gelas kaca dan peralatan makan yang terbuat dari perak berkilau menampilkan kesan anggun dan mahal.

Aku susah payah menelan ludah. Ada tiga meja besar di ruangan ini. Dua berada di sisi kanan dan kiri pintu masuk dan satunya berada di ujung ruangan.

Suara-suara percakapan segera menghilang digantikan kesunyian ketika aku dan Sasuke berjalan masuk. Mereka semua memiliki rambut hitam dan mata hitam seperti Sasuke. Aku berusaha tidak mengacuhkan ekspresi orang-orang di sekelilingku dan memandang lurus ke depan. Sasuke dengan tenang menuntunku menuju ke meja besar di ujung ruangan ini.

Orang-orang yang duduk di ujung ruangan memakai pakaian lebih indah dan kelihatan lebih angkuh dari pada yang lainnya. Bertemu orang-orang seperti ini benar-benar membuatku merasa rendah diri.

Tiba-tiba seseorang yang duduk di ujung sebelah kanan berdiri. Ia memakai pakaian yang hampir sama dengan Sasuke tapi sebuah mantel merah dibordir dengan gambar naga dan ular membungkus tubuhnya.

"Halo, Sasuke, akhirnya kau pulang juga." Ia memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang menutupi mata kanannya. Ia bertubuh tegap dan dari caranya memandang Sasuke lalu berpindah padaku, aku bisa melihat binar kejam penuh kalkulasi bahkan ketika ia tersenyum padaku.

"Dan kau pasti Sakura, Sakura **Haruno.** "

Semuanya terdiam. Aku merasa tidak nyaman dari caranya menyebut namaku.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda—"

"Madara Uchiha," sahutnya dengan suara dalam tapi juga keras—tanpa kelembutan sama sekali.

Aku kelu ketika berusaha mengucapkan nama itu. Aku membungkuk dan sedikit mengangkat gaunku. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, _Sir._ " Aku membuat suaraku sehalus dan selembut mungkin. Ada gunanya aku telah membaca kisah-kisah di bukuku, setidaknya aku tidak terlalu bodoh dengan tata krama di negeri Jifycia ini.

Aku berusaha memasang wajah datar dengan sedikit sentuhan perasaan gugup dan malu-malu. Sekarang aku harus bisa menjadi aktris yang baik.

Dia masih memandang dengan matanya yang tajam menusuk sebelum akhirnya duduk kembali. Ia mempersilahkan aku dan Sasuke untuk duduk.

Sasuke meraih tanganku dan menggeser sebuah kursi kosong yang lumayan dekat dengan ujung di mana Madara Uchiha duduk dan Sasuke meraih tanganku untuk segera duduk. Aku duduk dengan tenang—tapi masih berusaha terlihat gugup—itu tidak susah karena detak jantungku sendiri sudah bertalu-talu di telingaku. Sasuke akhirnya duduk juga di sebelahku.

Ada dua orang yang kukenali—duduk tepat di seberangku. Dua laki-laki yang aku lihat di pelataran kastil sebelumnya. Mereka juga memandang dengan mata tajam tanpa emosi.

Suara Madara yang dalam dan dingin terdengar lagi. "Nah, Fugaku, kurasa kau sudah bisa bertemu dengan calon menantumu. Sakura **Haruno**." Ada nada sadis pada kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Madara Uchiha pada laki-lagi di seberang meja.

Orang bernama Fugaku hanya mengangguk kaku. Tapi matanya berubah keras dan tangannya mengepal sampai terlihat putih.

"Akan kuperkenalkan orang-orang yang akan menjadi keluarga barumu di masa yang akan datang, Nona **Haruno**. Fugaku Uchiha adalah anakku, dan Itachi Uchiha adalah cucu pertamaku, dan Mikoto Uchiha adalah ibu Sasuke."

Aku memandang satu-persatu orang-orang tersebut. Mereka sama sekali tidak berusaha tersenyum atau menunjukkan sikap ramah. Tapi orang yang terakhir membuat perutku bergolak tak keruan. Seorang wanita setengah baya yang cantik dengan wajah lembut keibuan. Tapi matanya menyorotkan kebencian dan penderitaan ketika memandangku. Yang lain memilih untuk memakai pakaian yang cukup cerah sedangkan Mikoto Uchiha memakai gaun polos berwarna hitam seakan dia sedang berkabung. Sudah jelas dia membenciku dan tidak berusaha untuk menutupinya. Aku menarik napas lagi. Dia memandangku seakan aku ini penyihir jahat yang hanya membawa penderitaan pada putra bungusunya. _Well_ , itu tidak terlalu salah.

Tapi diriku yang lain, seorang gadis remaja biasa, merasa tidak terima karena aku sama sekali tidak pernah di dalam kehidupanku berusaha untuk sengaja melukai Sasuke sampai aku layak mendapat pandangan seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba Mikoto Uchiha berdiri. Suaranya dingin dan tenang. "Maafkan saya, tapi kurasa saya tidak enak badan, saya mohon untuk semuanya makan tanpa saya."

Hening.

"Sayang sekali, Mikoto. Baiklah, kau boleh pergi." Madara Uchiha berkata dengan suara berat. Ibu Sasuke mengangguk dan beranjak pergi dengan anggun dan lembut. Dia tampak seperti induk angsa yang menawan tapi sedang terluka.

"Maafkan kami, Nona **Haruno** , suasana jadi tidak mengenakkan, mari kita makan."

Dengan kaku aku mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Aku bisa melihat buku-buku jari Sasuke yang memutih ketika memegang sendok serta garpu dengan sangat erat.

Semua orang di meja ini dan dua di meja yang lain mulai makan. Mereka makan dengan sangat anggun dan dingin tanpa ekspresi walaupun makanan yang tersedia sungguh sangat luar biasa. Aku berusaha menyamai kecepatan dan cara mereka makan. Aku makan dengan perlahan dan sebisa mungkin tidak bertemu pandang dengan siapa pun. Gelas-gelas kaca cantik di depanku terlihat lebih menarik.

Setelah menu utama selesai, datanglah hidangan penutup; kue-kue, krim, puding dan agar-agar, sari buah, dan anggur.

"Jadi, Nona **Haruno** ," Madara Uchiha berkata lagi sambil menyesap anggur dari gelas.

Aku tidak suka dengan caranya menyebut namaku.

"Apakah yang membuatmu setuju untuk pergi bersama Sasuke?"

 _Well_ , karena Sasuke membunuh keluargaku dan ada maniak gila yang berusaha memburuku. Plus, kau dan anak buahmu akan mencariku juga pada akhirnya.

"Sasuke, dia—awalnya saya tidak mau, tapi setelah melewati hal-hal gila—saya merasa tidak ada salahnya untuk ikut dengan Sasuke. Dia menyelamatkan saya beberapa kali."

Bukan kalimat pembukaan yang cukup bagus, Sakura. Aku menenangkan detak jantungku.

"Hanya itu?"

Aku mengangguk dengan gugup dan melirik Sasuke. Kurasa gerakan-gerakanku benar-benar diamati oleh Madara Uchiha. Sasuke merasakan pandanganku dan menoleh, ketika mata kami bertemu, aku membiarkan warna merah menyapu mukaku. Aku menundukkan muka dan bermain dengan gelas sari buah dengan gugup.

Ayolah, semoga ini terlihat meyakinkan.

"Ah, kelihatannya kau sudah cukup akrab dengan Sasuke, kukira kalian baru kenal sebentar."

Sial.

"Kami teman satu sekolah, dan—" aku memainkan gelas sari buah di depanku dengan lebih gugup.

"Dan—?"

"Dan saya sudah sering memperhatikannya sejak lama," bisa kurasakan warna merah semakin membara di pipiku," maksudku tidak banyak orang seperti Sasuke di sekolah."

Ini juga tidak terlalu melenceng dari kenyataan.

Madara Uchiha tersenyum kecil—terlihat seperti seringai—tapi dia memandangku dengan sedikit merendahkan dan aku tahu aku berhasil dalam permainan dramaku.

"Kundengar, kau punya paman dan bibi?"

"Ya—" aku memasang muka sedih," tapi mereka kurang bisa menjadi pengasuh yang baik." Sambil berkata begitu aku memasang wajah terluka. "Untung lah Sasuke datang, dia sudah melindungi saya berkali-kali." Aku dengan malu-malu melirik Sasuke, Sasuke yang sudah tahu ke arah mana permainan ini, meletakkan tangannya di atas tanganku.

Aku tersenyum senang seperti gadis remaja yang baru jatuh cinta. Tapi Sasuke masih meneruskan meminum anggur di gelasnya tanpa menunjukkan emosi. Kurasa tadi dia bisa merasakan tanganku yang berkeringat dan gemetaran.

"Hm, begitu," Madara Uchiha berkata sambil menghabiskan anggur di gelasnya. "Jadi, apakah kau sudah tahu—keadaanmu dan Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan yang sulit.

"Ya, dan sebenarnya sangat tidak adil, saya tidak memiliki ingatan sama sekali akan hal itu, tapi semua orang seakan membenci dan juga mengasihani saya dan Sasuke. Semoga ibu Sasuke tidak membenci saya selamanya." Aku memasang muka sedih lagi. Bersikap kecewa dan merasa sedih karena ibu dari orang yang kucintai menolakku.

Aku mulai bisa melihat kepribadian apa yang ingin kubentuk. Gadis cerdas tapi naif yang jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Sasuke.

"Kuharap pernikahan kalian bisa segera dilaksanakan." Dengan begitu Madara Uchiha mengumumkan bahwa makan malam selesai.

Anggota klan Uchiha dengan anggun dan angkuh keluar dan _hall_ besar nan megah ini.

.

.

Setelah pintu kamarku ditutup di belakangku oleh Sasuke. Aku merasakan kakiku yang gemetaran tidak kuat lagi menyangga tubuhku dan aku ambruk di kursi panjang di samping meja rias. Aku meletakkan tangan kananku di dada—dan merasakan jantungku masih berdegup dengan keras.

Sasuke menghampiriku. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?"

"Ya, bagaimana aktingku tadi?" kataku berusaha mengatur napas.

"Kurasa kakekku percaya," sahut Sasuke. "Kau sebaiknya beristirahat, besok pagi kita harus mempersiapkan banyak hal. Kamarku ada di ujung lorong ini jika kau butuh sesuatu."

Dengan begitu Sasuke sudah akan beranjak pergi.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke berhenti berjalan tapi tidak berbalik.

"Aku—kuharap kau dan ibumu baik-baik saja."

"Selamat malam, Sakura."

Dan pintu kamarku sudah berdebam tertutup lagi.

Cahaya terang indah dari lampu di dinding tidak membuat suasana ruang tidur besar ini kelihatan lebih ceria. Aku memandangi desain indah tempat tidur dengan selimut halus bercorak bunga-bungaan.

Aku menghampiri jendela dan memandang ke luar. Kota-kota kecil di sebelah utara kastil ini hidup dengan lampu-lampunya yang gemerlapan. Samar-samar kulihat bayangan gelap pegunungan di ujung padang rumput.

Langit cerah. Bulan bersinar terang dengan serabut awan putih kelabu di sekitarnya.

Aku memandangi gaun putih polos yang disiapkan Hana sebagai pakaian tidurku. Dengan enggan aku berganti pakaian—merasa sedikit kesusahan melepas gaun hijau di tubuhku dan lebih kesusahan lagi mengambil semua hiasan di rambutku.

Harusnya tadi aku tidak usah berpesan untuk ditinggal sendirian setelah makan malam pada Hana. Setelah mencuci muka aku memandang ke segala arah di kamar tidur besar ini.

Asing.

Aku mencoba berbaring tapi kasur dan selimutnya terlalu empuk dan halus—membuatku teringat kamarku di loteng rumah dengan kasurnya yang keras—suara cempreng Bibi Keiko dan Paman Ben yang menyuruhku memasak dan bersih-bersih setiap pagi. Sekarang mereka sudah tiada.

Aku duduk di depan jendela memandangi langit cukup lama.

Aku mendesah lagi. Kurasa aku _homesick_.

Ah, ayolah, kalau begini terus aku bisa berakhir depresi. Tiba-tiba aku merasa sendirian, sangat sendirian dan perasaan ini mencekikku membuatku sulit bernapas.

Semua orang di kastil ini membenciku, Sasuke juga seandainya tidak ada kutukan di antara kami. Aku menggosok-gosokkan tanganku di lengan. Udara sudah mulai terasa dingin.

Bunga-bunga mawar warna putih dan tulip warna merah yang berjajar rapi di beranda tertunduk-tunduk terkena angin malam. Kurasa saat ini sedang musim panas di sini.

Entah sudah berapa jam berlalu, tapi bulan sudah naik di cakrawala dan aku belum bisa tidur.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menjelajah sebentar dan mungkin ke kamar Sasuke sebentar. Aku memakai selop dan menggelung rambutku ke atas.

Entah kenapa melihat Sasuke mungkin bisa memberiku ketenangan—satu-satunya hal yang familier bagiku di tempat serba asing ini.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku perlahan dan memandang lorong panjang di depanku. Ada dua cabang di ujungnya. Ke kanan berarti ke kantor dan ruang tidur Sasuke.

Gorden warna biru dan putih menutupi jendela-jendela besar di sebelah kiri lorong.

Sunyi. Aku tidak mendengar satu orang pun.

Akhirnya aku berjalan pelan. Rasa dingin merambati kakiku. Hanya ada lampu redup kecil sepanjang lorong ini. Patung-patung yang tadi siang kelihatan menawan sekarang tampak seperti bayangan orang mati beku yang menakutkan.

Aku berbelok ke arah kiri dan berbelok lagi sampai aku sampai di ruangan besar dengan rak buku tinggi menghiasi dindingnya. Kelihatanya seperti ruang baca. Ada perapian dan ada kursi-kursi empuk indah dipelitur dan berukir. Meja serta vas-vas serta ornamen-ornamen kristal indah berjajar rapi.

Aku memandang sekeliling dan bergidik ngeri ketika melihat sebuah lukisan cukup besar menggantung di atas kursi-kursi empuk itu. Seorang wanita yang duduk dengan sangat anggun, dengan gaun merah indah dirbordir dengan corak ke-emasan. Rambut merah jambunya jatuh tergerai. Bibir merah ranumnya tersenyum dan pipinya tersapu warna merah juga. Tapi matanya—mungkin karena kurangnya cahaya, tapi ada kilat dingin dan kejam pada mata itu.

Aku seperti melihat versi diriku lebih dewasa, lebih cantik, anggun, dan angkuh.

Perutku bergolak—seakan mata itu memandangku dengan tajam dan memerangkapku dengan pandangan dingin dan menawannya.

Aku segera membuang muka.

Sunyi lagi. Aku memicingkan mata lagi untuk memandang ke sekitar. Aku baru menyadari penglihatan dan pendengaranku menjadi lebih tajam sekarang.

Aku menemukan pintu lain yang sedikit terbuka. Aku mengikutinya dan menemukan lorong lain. Kali ini lukisan-lukisan di dindingya berisi gambar Sasuke.

Aku hanya bisa tertegun. Aku memandangi Sasuke versi kecil dan harus mengakui dia kelihatan sangat lucu dan menawan. Ia memiliki bola mata kekanakan yang ceria dan wajah lucu yang tersenyum di pangkuan ibunya. Rambutnya masih berbentuk sama tapi pipi porselennya menggembung dihiasi senyum lebar ketika ia dilukis di ruang mainan dengan kakaknya Itachi Uchiha. Lukisan yang lain, Sasuke yang berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun tertawa lebar ketika ia dilukis sedang naik kuda poni coklat yang dituntun ayahnya.

Tetapi Sasuke umur dua belas tahun kelihatan sangat berbeda. Dia masih kelihatan muda tapi ekspresinya berubah dingin—hilang rona ceria di pipinya.

Apa yang terjadi Sasuke?

Lukisan lain tidak ada yang menggambarkan Sasuke yang lebih dewasa dari itu. Seakan keluarganya berhenti melukisnya dengan sengaja.

Ujung lorong ini bercabang dua dan aku mengambil arah kiri. Saat itu aku samar-samar mendengar suara-suara. Siapa yang bangun malam-malam begini?

Aku menutupi aliran _ficels_ -ku dan dengan berjingkat-jingkat mengikuti arah suara itu. Setelah berhati-hati merambat di dinding dingin, aku sampai pada suatu tempat yang tampak seperti dapur. Ada sebuah pintu terbuka di ujungnya. Aku mengendap-endap mendekat.

Ada tangga berputar turun yang dindingnya terbuat dari batu-batu besar dan kokoh. Suara itu samar-samar terdengar. Aku mulai berjalan turun dengan perlahan. Siapa mereka?

Rasa penasaranku mengalahkan kekhawatiranku untuk ketahuan. Dan Kakashi- _sensei_ bilang aku harus bisa mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya.

Tangga berputar ini hanya diterangi beberapa obor. Dan aku harus berhati-hati untuk tidak terjatuh atau menimbulkan suara.

Aku akhirnya sampai di sebuah rungan besar dengan ruangan-ruangan kecil yang ditutup dengan jeruji besi. Kau bercanda kan? Ini seperti penjara.

Suara itu terdengar jelas sekarang. Suara seorang wanita menangis.

Perasaan mual bergolak di perutku. Lalu terdengar suara gemerincing —seperti suara rantai. Dan suara-suara yang lainnya yang tidak aku kenali. Tangisan itu semakin keras.

Dengan kaki gemetar aku berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dengan pintu terbuka di ujung dengan cahaya obor dan bayangan orang yang bergerak-gerak. Sel-sel ini kelihatan tua. Ada rantai terpasang di dinding-dindingnya. Ada beberapa peralatan aneh yang tergantung di dinding, aku bersumpah bisa melihat kapak dan paku mencuat di peralatan itu.

"Hentikan! Kumohon, oh Sasuke!" suara seorang wanita menjerit parau.

Aku membeku dengan rasa dingin yang amat sangat. Mataku melebar setelah menyadari suara apa itu. Suara cambuk yang berkali-kali diayunkan. Suara erangan seseorang.

Tidak mungkin!

Dengan mata nanar dan tubuh gemetaran aku mengintip ke dalam.

"Sasuke, jawab aku, apa yang kau rencanakan?!" suara Madara Uchiha yang menggelegar terdengar.

Cambukan itu datang beruntun. Aku harus menggigit telapak tanganku agar tidak berteriak. Saat itu aku melihat Sasuke dirantai di dinding. Kedua tangannya dirantai ke atas sehingga tubuhnya yang terkulai dipaksa untuk tetap berdiri. Cambukan-cambukan itu meninggalkan bekas mengerikan, aku bisa melihat darah mengalir di luka panjang menganga di seluruh tubuh Sasuke, di wajahnya, di tangan, di dada dan seluruh tubuhnya. Aku bisa melihat Mikoto Uchiha bersimpuh di lantai dengan air mata mengalir deras. Fugaku Uchiha hanya berdiri di samping istrinya memandang lurus tanpa emosi.

"Jawab aku!?"

Bibir pucat Sasuke bergerak, darah mengalir di pipinya yang pucat. "Tidak ada."

" Kau berbohong!" Cambukan itu datang bertubi-tubi. Aku baru sekarang melihat Sasuke mengerang kesakitan dan gemetaran.

"Hentikan, dia sudah bilang, dia tidak merencanakan apa pun!" Mikoto Uchiha berteriak lagi. Wajahnya menunjukkan penderitaan luar biasa.

"Dia bisa saja berbohong!" Madara Uchiha menjawab sambil mengayunkan cambuknya lagi. Darah Sasuke menetes-netes di lantai.

"Kita sudah berjam-jam melakukan ini!" Mikoto Uchiha membalas sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah. "Dia sudah bilang dia tidak punya rencana apa pun!"

Aku merasa mual, seluruh tubuhku dingin.

Ini gila! Sasuke! Sasuke!

Air mata merebak menyakitkan di mataku. Aku sudah akan berteriak masuk untuk menghentikan semua ini ketika sebuah tangan membekap mulutku dan menyeretku mundur.

Aku meronta sekuat tenaga sampai aku melihat siapa yang menyeretku sampai ke tangga.

"Itachi Uchiha," bisikku serak dengan air mata mengalir di pipi. Dan di depanku berdiri Itachi Uchiha dengan mata hitam kosongnya. Dia menarik tubuhku untuk menuju tangga ke luar.

Aku meronta lagi berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, jika kau ketahuan, kau akan bernasib sama dengan Sasuke."

Aku memandang dengan marah ke arahnya. "Dia **adikmu** , yang sekarang disiksa secara tidak manusiawi," desisku.

Itachi masih memandangku tanpa emosi. "Demi kebaikanmu, Nona Haruno, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu."

Dia menyipitkan matanya karena melihat ekspresi marah di wajahku. Dia mendekat dan dengan dingin mencengkeram kedua pipiku dengan tangan kanannya sehingga mata kami bertemu lurus.

"Dengar, kau kira kau bisa apa ketika kau masuk nanti—kau hanya akan membuat hukuman untuk Sasuke lebih berat."

Air mata mengalir lagi di pipiku. Dia benar.

"Sekarang, kembali ke kamarmu." Suara dalam dan dingin Itachi seperti kenyataan hitam yang menamparku sehingga membuatku tidak bisa bernapas.

Dengan terhuyung aku menaiki tangga dan berjalan di lorong gelap dan dingin sampai ke kamarku yang terlalu luas dan kosong.

Aku menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur dan terus menangis dan menangis sampai aku jatuh tertidur. Rasanya seperti ada gumpalan hitam berat di dada dan perutku.

Malam itu aku tidak tahu aku bermimpi apa. Yang kuingat hanya kegelapan dan darah Sasuke yang menetes di lantai.

.

.

.

Paginya Hana berteriak panik melihat mataku yang sembab dan bengkak merah.

"Astaga, Sakura, bagaimana ini?! Hari ini Anda harus melakukan pertemuan dengan beberapa orang penting dengan Sasuke- _sama_."

Aku hanya membalas dengan senyum lemah. "Maaf, Hana, aku membuatmu repot."

Hana menggeleng dengan sedih. "Ada apa, Sakura?"

Aku memandangi makanan dalam nampan di depanku dengan tidak berselera. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa rindu rumah."

Hana tersenyum sedih. "Bertahanlah, Sakura, tempat ini tidak terlalu buruk." Melihat wajahku yang masih tidak menunjukkan perubahan. "Aku punya ide, setelah pertemuan nanti, kau bisa meminta Sasuke mengajakmu jalan-jalan di kota untuk melihat pemandangan baru."

Sasuke.

"Sakura, Anda datang ke sini pasti punya tujuan bukan?"

Kalau aku tidak sedang merasa depresi, Hana menggunakan kata Anda tapi juga berusaha akrab dengan memanggilku Sakura pasti sudah kuanggap lucu.

Ya. Aku mencari jawaban atau setidaknya tujuan keberadaanku.

Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Bahkan yang kualami tidak ada apa-apanya dengan yang dialami Sasuke. Aku tersenyum tulus pada Hana. "Terimakasih, Hana."

Hana membalas tersenyum juga dan segera memaksaku untuk menghabiskan makananku karena dia hanya punya waktu kurang dari dua jam untuk mendandaniku.

Hari ini aku menggunakan gaun simpel berwarna merah muda dengan pita di pinggangnya. Awalnya, Hana menganjurkan sebuah gaun elegan dan indah berwarna biru pekat tapi aku menolak, menginginkan warna yang lebih cerah. Akhirnya karena aku tidak bisa menata rambutku, aku meminta bantuan Hana untuk mengepang dan menyanggul rambutku tanpa hiasan apa pun.

Aku selesai memakai sepatu selopku ketika pintu terbuka dan Sasuke melangkah masuk.

Seperti biasanya aku menahan napas, tapi kali untuk alasan yang berbeda. Dengan liar aku mengamati seluruh tubuhnya. Kulit pualam pucatnya tak bercacat, tidak ada sama sekali sisa-sisa cambukan gila semalam. Sasuke memakai kemeja tanpa kerah lengan panjang warna cokelat muda dengan celana hitam, _boots_ hitam dan sebuah mantel warna hitam juga.

Mukanya masih dingin tidak menunjukkan sama sekali apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Kau sudah siap, Sakura?" suara _baritone_ miliknya menyapu pendengaranku.

"Oh, hai, Sasuke, selamat pagi. Ini hari yang cerah." Aku memberikan senyuman tercerah dan tertulus yang bisa kuberikan.

Sasuke terlihat sedikit kaget dengan perubahan sikapku. "Selamat pagi, Sakura."

Aku menoleh ke arah Hana. "Hana, terimakasih atas bantuanmu, kau boleh pergi," kataku sambil memberikan senyuman juga padanya.

"Tentu, Nona Sakura," katanya sambil mengedipkan mata. Rupanya dia hanya mau memanggilku Sakura kalau hanya ada kita berdua.

Setelah Hana keluar, Sasuke segera berbicara dengan serius. "Hari ini kita harus bertemu dengan beberapa anggota penting kerajaan." Ia memberikan isyarat untuk mengikutinya keluar.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke."

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan memandangku dengan pandangan curiga. "Kau kelihatan bersemangat hari ini."

Aku mengangkut bahu. "Hanya perasaanmu saja."

Dan aku sudah menggandeng lengan Sasuke ketika seorang penjaga datang untuk mengantarkan kami ke kereta kuda di depan pelataran kastil.

Bunga sepatu dan _daffodil_ di taman kastilterlihat menawan terkena embun dan sinar matahari pagi.

.

.

 _Hey, honey, let's dance till our feet bleed and we die_

.

 **.Chapter 11 Ends.**


	12. Frozen Emerald

**.E.**

N

 **I**

G

 **M**

A

.

Act II

 **THE WEB INSIDE THE CASTLE**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 12: **Frozen Emerald**

.

.

Kereta kuda kami memasuki jalanan perkotaan setelah melewati bukit dengan rumput dan bunga yang terawat rapi. Warna merah, kuning, biru terselip di antara hamparan warna hijau cerah. Embun pagi masih menempel pada kelopak-kelopak bunga seperti mutiara bening dengan semburat pelangi. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jumlah tukang kebun yang dimiliki kastil ini. Merawat taman serta bukit-bukit ini pasti sangat melelahkan.

Jalanan perkotaan ini terbuat dari trotoar berbatu— _pavement._ Rumah-rumahnya mengingatkanku pada rumah bertingkat zaman dulu dengan jendela-jendela yang lebar. Tata kotanya mengingatkanku pada London abad kesembilan belas. Bangunan tinggi dengan kereta kuda yang lalu lalang. Jalanan penuh dengan orang-orang yang beraktivitas. Pakaian mereka lebih modern. Lebih bebas. Kemeja, celana panjang, rok, setelan rapi, sepatu, topi maupun jas panjang. Benar-benar mirip dengan setting abad kesembilan belas London. Aku mamandang keluar dengan takjub.

Agaknya pakaian bangsawan—seperti Uchiha yang masih memakai pakaian model dulu. Anak-anak kecil berlarian dengan celanan pendek, kemeja, dan sepatu. Mereka berlari memutari tiang-tiang lampu pinggir jalan dan melewati bangunan yang tampak seperti deretan pertokoan dan kemudian air mancur di tengah jalan yang membuat jalan bercabang dua.

Namun yang membuat perbedaan adalah sentuhan magis yang berada di mana-mana. Nampak beberapa orang duduk di deretan depan tempat makan menggunakan kerudung hitam panjang yang menutupi muka mereka. Yang kelihatan hanya mulut mereka yang mengunyah sarapan. Sebuah pedang tampak diselipkan di pinggang mereka.

Tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang merambat di dinding-dinding pertokoan tampak hidup. Begerak menjalar pelan layaknya ular kurus hijau panjang dengan daun dan bunga. Kaca-kaca di bangunan-bangunan pinggir jalan ini memantulkan kesibukan di jalan dan langit biru dengan matahari bersinar cerah.

Tampak anak-anak berkerumun di pojokan jalan. Aku harus agak melongokkan kepalaku ke jendela untuk melihat. Aku tersentak ketika melihat seorang manusia kerdil bertopi tinggi dan berwajah jelek bermain lempar tangkap di udara. Napasku terambil ketika apa yang kukira adalah bola atau sejenisnya ternyata gumpalan api, air, dan tanah yang melayang-layang. Tangan bengkoknya sama sekali tidak terbakar. Anak-anak terkikik dan mamandang takjub.

Mataku dan mata manusia kerdil itu bertemu. Aku memandang lama. Agaknya tatapanku membuyarkan konsentrasinya karena bola-bola di udara itu lenyap. Desah kecewa anak-anak terdengar. Lalu rengekan mereka untuk diberi hiburan lagi. Namun, manusia kerdil bermata biru itu mengangkat topinya dan membungkuk tanda pertunjukan sudah selesai. Anak-anak semakin merengek tapi pada akhirnya mereka merogoh kantong celana mereka dan memasukkan uang receh pada topi terulur si manusia kerdil. Lalu kereta ini berbelok jalan dan aku kehilangan sosoknya.

"Sakura," suara dalam di sebelahku membuyarkan konsentrasiku.

Aku lupa kalau aku duduk di kereta ini dengan Sasuke.

"Kelihatannya ada yang menarik di jalanan?"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan memberikan cengiran gugup. "Semuanya menarik bagiku. Tempat ini benar-benar di luar akal sehat dan sangat indah." Aku menghela napas takjub.

"Aku senang kau menyukai tempat ini."

Hening.

"Siapa orang-orang berkerudung tadi?"

" _Slayer_."

"Eh?"

"Pembantai. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya pembunuh bayaran."

"Pembunuh?"

"Mereka pengelana dengan kekuatan sihir yang kuat. Mereka tidak terikat pada klan atau pemerintahan tertentu. Namun, mereka terkadang mau dibayar untuk membunuh orang atau sesuatu."

Aku bergidik.

"Untuk apa mereka di sini?"

"Hmm, berarti mereka sedang melakukan pekerjaan di sekitar sini."

Aku memandang wajah datar Sasuke. Matanya yang kelam.

"Tidak kah membunuh itu ilegal, maksudku tidak adakah undang-undangnya di sini?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka, _Slayer_ , membunuh masyarakat di sini?"

"Tentu kita menangkap mereka. Berusaha menangkap mereka."

"Tapi kau bilang—"

"Penjaga kota tidak pernah berhasil menangkap mereka. Tidak pernah ada bukti tertinggal. Mereka bergerak seperti bayangan."

Aku berusaha untuk tidak bergidik lagi. Pembunuh berdarah dingin berkeliaran di tengah perkotaan di siang bolong.

"Kita akan segera sampai," ujar Sasuke.

Aku mengangguk memandangnya lagi. Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali. Ada yang aneh. Aku memang melihat Sasuke tetapi aku merasa pandanganku agak kabur. Tidak tidak, aku jelas melihat Sasuke. Aku menepis perasaan ini ketika ia turun dari kereta dan tangan pucatnya terulur untuk membantuku turun.

Kami berdiri di depan pintu masuk sebuah bangunan besar dengan kaca-kaca bening berkilauan. Sasuke menaiki anak tangga sedangkan kereta kami menunggu di pinggir jalan. Aku melihat sebuah burung aneh bertengger di depan pintu. Bentuknya mirip burung rajawali namun bulu serta matanya berwarna hitam. Ujung ekornya berwarna merah menyala. Cantik.

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Shimura."

Burung itu menelengkan kepalanya. Mata hitamnya jernih dan tajam.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu di depan kami terbuka lebar. Aku memasuki ruangan megah dengan langit-langit tinggi berbentuk kubah. Lantainya marmer indah dengan lampu gantung kristal yang membuatku berpikir butuh berapa lama ukiran rumit itu dibuat.

Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar dari dalam. Sebuah tangga lebar berputar di tengah ruangan ke lantai atas. Sasuke memberikan lengannya dan aku meraihnya. Kami berjalan masuk.

Sosok itu muncul memakai pakaian yang dibalut jubah panjang dari ujung kaki, tangan, hingga batas lehernya. Ia memakai tongkat dengan kepala naga. Jubahnya dibordir naga mirip dengan milik kakek Sasuke. Separuh mukanya ditutupi perban.

Pandangan matanya mendarat padaku. Aku memandang wajahnya. Dia tertawa dingin, tangannya memegang bagian wajahnya yang ditutupi perban. "Semoga aku tidak manakutimu, luka bakar," katanya.

Aku berusaha tersenyum. "Sakura Haruno, senang bertemu dengan Anda." Aku berkata sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Danzo Shimura."

Ia memandangku lama sebelum tatapannya berpindah pada Sasuke. Ia terkekeh samar. Agaknya ada sesuatu pada Sasuke yang dirasanya lucu. Tubuh Sasuke menegang, pandangannya dingin.

"Aku selalu mengira kalau Madara itu terkenal kejam bahkan pada keluarganya sendiri, namun tidak kukira dia sekejam ini."

"Danzo, kurasa hal seperti itu tidak penting untuk kita bicarakan sekarang."

"Kau selalu tidak sopan, Sasuke. Ya, ya, masuk lah. Kita minum teh bersama."

Kami mengikutinya melewati lorong luas berkarpet lembut. Kemudian kami tiba di sebuah beranda yang menghadap taman indah dengan air mancur. Bunga-bungaan berjajar rapi berpetak petak. Rumpun semak berbunga kecil kelihatan dipangkas rapi dengan sangat artistik. Rumput taman ini kelihatan halus dan rata. Aku tergoda untuk tidur-tiduran di rerumputan itu. Pohon-pohon menaungi pinggir taman ini. Sebuah jalan buatan dengan kerikil putih dan hitam dibentuk indah membentuk pola melingkar di sekitar air mancur di tengah. Airnya berkilau. Terdapat patung tiga wanita cantik tengah duduk memainkan kakinya di pusat air mancur. Rambut mereka tergerai, senyum mereka indah dan lebar.

Danzo memiliki selera yang tinggi. Dan kurasa ia termasuk orang yang cukup berkuasa. Dia membuatku agak takut.

Aku berhenti sejenak ketika di samping beranda ini, di sebelah kiri kami, di lantai, bersimpuh seorang wanita cantik. Tidak, sangat cantik malah. Rambutnya lembut keemasan tergerai ke bawah. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai dengan tubuh berlekuk-lekuk. Wajahnya oval dengan mata hijau berkilau-kilau, alis serta bulu matanya yang keemasan lebat dan panjang. Bibirnya merah dan penuh. Kulitnya seputih porselen. Ia memakai gaun terusan warna hijau muda tanpa alas kaki. Jari-jarinya yang lentik memegang harpa di depannya.

Aku menahan napas memandangnya. Aku belum pernah melihat wanita secantik ini. Kemudian, aku berjengit melihat rantai berwarna keperakan melingkari lehernya yang jenjang dan halus.

Danzo berhenti juga. "Makhluk yang sangat cantik. Aku menemukannya waktu sedang berburu di hutan. Sangat langka."

Perutku bergolak mendengar Danzo membicarakan wanita di depanku seakan dia binatang.

Danzo mempersilahkan aku dan Sasuke duduk. Kemudian datanglah pelayan dengan nampan perak besar. Poci-poci teh keramik mengepul berisi teh panas. Kue-kue, biskuit, dan _tart_ dihidangkan di meja. Peralatan di depanku tak kalah indah dari setiap sudut rumah ini. Dibuat dengan kualitas tinggi dan sentuhan seni yang indah. Udara pagi masih sejuk dan suara gemericik air mancur terdengar merdu dan menenangkan.

Pelayan bertubuh tegap itu berdiri diam di pojokan yang lain. Danzo memberikan isyarat dengan tangannya dan suara harpa merdu terdengar.

Aku harus memejamkan mata beberapa saat karena suara yang terdengar sangat indah. Denting-denting halus terurai dari jemari lentiknya. Melodinya indah namun sedih. Wajah wanita itu menunduk jadi aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya. Aku membayangkan suara angin berdesing di antara pohon-pohon hutan, gemericik mata air, dan padang rumput luas. Kemudian nadanya berubah menyayat—seperti burung terluka yang direnggut kebebasannya. Sayapnya patah.

Sasuke dan Danzo sedang membicarakan sesuatu tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarkan. Aku memandang wanita itu yang sekarang sudah mengangkat wajahnya. Aku belum pernah melihat mata seindah itu. Seakan ada berlian kecil-kecil bertaburan di mata itu. Nada lagunya berubah cepat dan semakin sedih. Lalu patah-patah.

Sekelebat aku melihat sosoknya berlari-lari di padang rumput menggandeng seorang laki-laki, luar biasa tampan dengan rambut keemasan. Lalu dia berteriak dan laki-laki itu mati terkena dua panah. Derapan kaki kuda. Lalu sosok Danzo di atas kuda dengan busur panah di tangan.

Nada lagunya meleking. Mata itu seakan menghipnotisku. Aku mual.

Aku tersadar ketika pelayan di seberang mengambil cambuk di pojokan dan mengayunkannya pada wanita itu. Ia menjerit. Lagu sedih menyakitkan itu berhenti.

Aku merasakan air mata mengalir di pipiku. Sasuke meraih tanganku pelan.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?"

Suara Danzo bergetar dengan amarah yang dingin. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memainkan lagu mengerikan seperti itu pagi-pagi begini?!"

Bunyi cambuk menghantam punggung wanita itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini ujung cambuk itu mengenai tangan dan pipi porselennya. Darah segar mengalir.

"Hentikan," kataku parau.

Danzo mengacuhkanku. "Sekarang mainkan lagu yang ceria."

Harpa itu berdenting lagi, kali ini dengan nada ringan dan bahagia. Seperti kicauan burung dan kupu-kupu yang menari-nari di antara bunga-bunga.

Aku muak berada di sini. Aku ingin menolong wanita itu, membebaskannya dari perlakuan keji Danzo. Namun, aku bungkam, Sasuke sudah mengingatkanku tadi. Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan membuat masalah.

Aku menarik napas dengan susah payah dan menghirup tehku. Harum dan enak.

Sasuke membahas jadwal pertemuanku dengan dewan kota. Danzo adalah ketuanya. Ia juga bertanya bagaimana cara terbaik memperkenalkanku pada masyarakat Ghastro. Itu nama kota ini.

Danzo berpikir sebentar. "Nona Sakura harus cerdas, berpengetahuan luas, pintar dalam sihir maupun taktik melawan musuh. Baik dalam peperangan maupun politik. Hal tersebut harus ia capai sebelum debut pertamanya."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Dan kurasa sekarang dia jauh dari itu."

Sasuke terdiam—mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu dia butuh latihan."

"Aku tidak akan membahayakan nyawanya dengan latihan bodoh seperti itu."

"Kau tahu, Sasuke, dengan keadaannya yang sekarang dia tidak akan bertahan."

Harga diriku terusik juga. Pertama, karena mereka tidak mengajakku dalam berdiskusi, dan kedua mereka berbicara seakan aku anak kecil yang belum siap menghadapi dunia.

Akhirnya, Sasuke mengangguk kaku. "Aku akan tetap mengawasinya."

Danzo mengangguk dengan senyumnya yang kelihatan palsu itu. "Aku akan mengutus Anko."

Tubuh Sasuke menegang lagi. "Tidak."

"Dia yang terbaik, Sasuke. Melihat waktu kita tidak lama."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Namun, ia tidak membantah.

"Nah, kalau begitu, Nona Sakura, kau akan mulai latihan sebagai seorang putri lusa."

"Latihan apa?" tanyaku.

Namun Sasuke sudah berdiri dan berpamitan. Ada urusan lain katanya. Aku hanya memandang bingung ke arahnya. Danzo hanya mengatakan kalau Sasuke bisa menjelaskan nanti. Kami keluar dari rumah itu. Aku tidak berani sekali pun melirik wanita di pojokan beranda itu. Air mataku akan keluar lagi.

Saat Sasuke dan aku sudah kembali di kereta, aku segera bertanya padanya.

"Danzo, Tuan Shimura, mengatakan tentang latihan?"

"Latihan dasar-dasar pengetahuan dan kemampuan Uchiha sebelum kau dikenalkan pada orang banyak."

"Tapi kau bilang kita akan," aku berbisik, " kabur."

"Iya, rencana itu masih tetap dilakukan. Tapi jika kau tidak melakukan latihan, itu akan sangat mencurigakan."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan," aku memasang wajah kesal.

"Ya."

"Kau kelihatan tidak suka pada Danzo."

Sasuke menolak untuk menjawab, membuatku semakin kesal.

Hening lagi.

"Aku rindu pada yang lain."

"Kita akan segera bertemu dengan yang lain," jawab Sasuke datar.

Aku tidak mengerti, ekspresi Sasuke seperti mesin kadang-kadang.

"Sasuke, setelah ini kita kemana?"

"Kita kembali ke kastil."

Tanganku dingin membayangkan diriku terkungkung lagi pada kastil megah dingin itu. Dan semua klan Uchiha membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Maukah kau, "aku berkata hati-hati," berjalan-jalan di kota sebentar."

Mata tengah malamnya memandangku lagi, kali ini menganalisis ekspresiku.

'Tidak, itu sangat berbahaya."

Rasa sesak di dadaku membuncah. Sejak kejadian tadi dia jadi bertambah dingin dan menyebalkan. Aku hanya ingin angin segar.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat sedikit."

"Kau bisa menjelajah kastil."

Aku menahan lidahku. Aku menarik napas panjang, mendinginkan kepalaku. Hal yang logis memang untuk kembali ke kastil. Tidak ada bahaya. Walaupun menurutku pusat bahaya ada di sana. Tetapi aku juga manusia biasa dan aku merasa tercekik dengan keadaan ini. Bahkan, kehadiran Sasuke yang awalnya membuatku merasa aman kini rasanya menyesakkan. Aku seperti boneka yang hanya bisa terus mengangguk dan mematuhi perintahnya. Dan itu membuatku gila. Lagipula aku harus mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya.

Aku mengubah taktikku. Aku melembutkan pandangan dan memandang matanya lekat. Ekspresi memohon. Mencondongkan tubuhku sedikit ke arah Sasuke. Melembutkan suara. "Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat sebentar, lagipula aku tidak akan mengerti masyarakat Ghastro kalau aku tidak melihat secara langung sedini mungkin."

Sasuke memandangku tanpa ekspresi.

Hening lama.

Ayolah.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan pergi jauh-jauh dariku."

Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak tersenyum kegirangan. Sasuke memberitahu kusir di depan untuk membawa kami ke alun-alun kota.

Agaknya kejadian di tempat Danzo tadi membuat Sasuke kesal atau apa. Dia masih terdiam. Aku memilih memandang keluar. Kali ini melewati jalanan lagi. Namun kali ini, rumah-rumahnya tidak terlalu megah. Warna-warnanya tidak secerah dan sebersih bagian kota yang lain. Penjaja makanan seperti pedagang pinggir jalan. Tempat makan dan kantor-kantornya tidak ditata dengan bunga-bungaan dan tanaman hidup. Lalu aku melihat sebuah lapangan luas berumput. Di sebelah ujung kanan, tampak sebuah stadion besar.

Aku menahan napas. Bentuknya seperti bangunan Yunani kuno, terbuat dari bebatuan yang ditata dan dipahat. Megah.

"Apa itu, Sasuke?"

"Itu arena untuk duel."

"Siapa yang berduel?"

"Banyak orang. Kalau di duniamu mungkin seperti pertandingan bawah tanah. Orang mendaftar untuk bertarung, orang lain bertaruh pada pemenangnya."

"Tapi tempat itu kelihatannya elit."

"Hobi kakekku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kakekku atau anggota klan Uchiha yang lain butuh alasan untuk bisa membunuh orang tanpa melanggar hukum. Olahraga kata mereka. Jadi, terkadang kakekku memilih seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya untuk diajak berduel. Tidak ada pilihan kabur."

Mataku melebar. "Dan mereka..."

Sasuke menoleh lagi padaku. "Mati, biasanya."

Aku menelan ludah sebentar.

"Dan masih ada banyak orang yang ikut?"

"Bayarannya besar. Biasanya mereka orang dari kalangan bawah."

Aku menggeleng sedih.

Hening.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku memandang bingung ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau tadi, di tempat Danzo, menangis?"

"Aku melihat—tidak, aku membayangkan kejadian sedih karena pengaruh lagu itu, mungkin," tambahku.

"Kau bisa mengerti makhluk-makhluk itu."

Aku menggeram. "Berhenti berbicara seakan mereka binatang bodoh."

Sasuke kembali memandang ke depan. "Jadi apa? Mereka bukan manusia atau _Rivara_."

"Hanya karena kalian bangsa yang lebih berkuasa bukan berarti kalian boleh merendahkan yang lain." Aku berkata dingin.

"Mereka berbahaya dan tidak terdidik."

"Kau tidak tahu itu."

Sasuke menghembuskan napas pelan. "Kau selalu saja suka memulai perdebatan."

"Kurasa kedua belah pihak memulai." Aku melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. Bersikap defensif. Terkadang, Sasuke begitu arogan sampai aku ingin memukulnya.

Dia terdiam. Menyerah.

Aku kembali melihat keluar. Masih merasa kesal luar biasa. Sasuke selalu punya kemampuan membuat saraf-sarafku tegang. Suasana hening tidak mengenakkan.

"Apakah kau mau ke pasar tradisional?"

Kesunyian lagi.

Aku hanya merespon dengan memandangnya dengan ujung mataku. "Baiklah."

Kami turun cukup jauh dari pasar. Udara sudah mulai panas. Langit biru dengan awan putih kecil-kecil membentang dari barat ke timur. Sasuke memberikan sebuah jubah cokelat panjang dengan tudung kepala. Kita harus bisa menyamar menjadi orang biasa, katanya. Terlalu berbahaya jika orang tahu siapa kami. Aku memakainya dengan patuh.

Kami berjalan menuju pasar itu. Pasar itu memanjang dengan jalan di tengah dan penjual di kanan kiri. Karena berada di dekat lapangan besar itu, angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Menggoyangkan tenda-tenda penjual. Bau roti-roti menyergap hidungku. Kemudian daging panggang. Lalu aroma-aroma lain yang tidak kukenali.

Perutku bergolak karena merasa sangat tertarik dengan hiruk pikuk di depanku. Riuh. Tawar menawar terjadi. Penjual pakaian, pernak-pernik, alat masak, pedang dan tameng dengan baju zirah. Alat-alat memancing. Buku-buku bekas bertumpuk dan toko-toko lain berderet sampai ke ujung.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan kananku dan menarikku melewati lorong penuh orang ini. Jantungku berdetak keras memandangi tangan kami yang bersatu dan punggungnya yang tinggi tegap dibalut mantel cokelat panjang di depanku.

Hentikan, Sakura.

Kami berhenti di depan sebuah toko pernak-pernik bebatuan. Aku mengagumi deretan batu warna-warni yang berkerlap-kerlip indah di atas kain beludru kelabu. Ada gelang, cincin, kalung. Kristal bebentuk miniatur orang dan hewan-hewan.

Penjualnya seorang wanita setengah baya dengan rambut beruban setengahnya. Ia memakai bedak dan pemerah bibir terlalu tebal. Pakaiannya nyentrik. Dengan rok panjang dan atasan dihiasi bulu-bulu angsa. Dia memakai kalung dari tulang-tulang yang diukir.

Sasuke membuka tudung kepalanya dan bertanya berapa harga cincin di bagian tengah. Wanita itu membuka mata lebar dan memandang wajah Sasuke penuh apresiasi. Wajah wanita itu kotak dengan tulang pipi tinggi dan alis hitam lebat. Bibirnya membentuk senyum genit. Rambutnya cokelat bergelombang.

"Wah, anak muda, karena kau tampan sekali, akan kuberi diskon. Ah, aku ingat waktu masih muda dulu, aku juga memiliki kulit sepertimu, walaupun mataku tidak pernah semisterius dirimu" wanita itu berkata sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku terkikik geli. Sasuke hanya memandang dengan pandangan kikuk.

Akhirnya, wanita itu memandangku, masih tersenyum. "Ah, kau rupanya sudah punya pasangan. Sayang sekali. Hm, kau juga cantik, Nona."

Aku tertawa juga. Pipiku panas karena jarang orang memanggilku cantik.

"Halo," kataku dengan senyum lebar. "Kami hanya ingin melihat-lihat."

Walaupun kata-kata manisnya mungkin untuk menarik pembeli, tetapi dia ramah dengan mata coklat tenang.

"Nah, kenapa? Kelihatanya anak muda tampan ini ingin membelikanmu sesuatu."

Sasuke menunjuk sebuah cincin terbuat dari perak dengan ukiran di pinggirnya. Di tengah terdapat batu hijau cerah berbentuk oval dengan bingkai seperti sulur-sulur perak.

Wanita itu mendesah kegirangan. "Pilihan yang bagus, _emerald_. Cocok dengan warna mata nona muda ini."

Pipiku memerah lagi.

"Sasuke, kurasa kita tidak usah membeli sesuatu," bisikku.

Namun Sasuke sudah bertanya berapa harganya. Wanita itu berkata dua ratus ribu _Silvings_ jadi seribu delapan ratus. Itu kelihatannya mata uang di sini.

Dari ujung lorong yang lain terdengar suara riuh. Gedebuk telapak kaki terdengar. Gerombolan pembeli menyibak.

Aku meraih lengan Sasuke. "Sasuke, kubilang tidak usah, lagipula Hana sudah menyediakan koleksi perhiasan untukku. Lihat, aku sudah pakai ini," aku meraih sesuatu dari balik jubahku. Mengeluarkan sebuah kalung emas putih berkilau dengan hiasan safir warna merah jambu. Wanita di depanku melotot melihat kalung di tanganku. Aku mual, kurasa pasti harganya mahal sekali.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar lagi. Terdengar teriakan lantang. "Tangkap anak-anak sialan itu!"

Teriakan seorang wanita dan bunyi barang-barang berjatuhan. Aku melihat sekotak apel dan jeruk tumpah di jalanan. Beberapa gerombolan anak memunguti beberapa. Dan anak-anak itu menubrukku, aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

Beberapa petugas tampak berlari ke arah kami. Aku masih berusaha bangkit. Mereka memakai seragam. Jumlahnya belasan.

Ada yang salah. Aku meraba leherku. Kosong. Kalungnya hilang.

Sial.

Dasar, bocah-bocah itu. Pencuri cilik. Sasuke secepat kilat berjongkok di sampingku. Auranya gelap. Memberikan pandangan mematikan pada punggung bocah-bocah dekil dengan rambut tak terurus.

Aku tidak mungkin bisa kembali tanpa kalung itu. Otakku berpikir keras. Kalau aku meminta bantuan Sasuke, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya pada anak-anak itu. Andaikan saja, ia hanya akan menakut-nakuti mereka. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko.

Aku menggunakan kesempatan untuk pergi dari Sasuke ketika petugas-petugas itu lewat. Memasuki barisan. Mengarahkan _ficels_ ke kakiku dan berlari zig-zag di antara kerumuman. Yang kudengar hanya suara Sasuke yang dalam. "Sakura," desisnya. _Ficels_ nya bergulung, pekat, siap meledak. Namun, ditekan kembali. Kelihatannya dia juga tidak mau membuat kerusuhan di jalanan penuh orang.

Aku berlari masuk di antara gang-gang kotor dan berair. Bau busuk dan anyir menyerang hidungku membuatku harus menahan napas beberapa kali. Semakin masuk di antara bangunan-bangunan tinggi berdinding berlumut, aku semakin kehilangan cahaya matahari. Tikus-tikus berlari di antara kakiku. Aku menajamkan pendengaran, samar-samar aku masih bisa mendengar langkah-langkah bocah-bocah tengil di depanku.

Lalu hening.

Aku menyembunyikan _ficels_ -ku dan berjalan tanpa suara ke arah mereka.

Teriakan keras—penuh kegembiraan terdengar. Beberapa anak mengelilingi seorang anak di tengah. Kalung berbatu safir itu masih tetap berkilau indah di tengah sinar matahari yang tinggal remang-remang.

"Wohoo, kau hebat, Konohamaru. Kalau ini dijual pasti kita akan jadi kaya."

"Keren, ini emas asli? Ayo cepat kita jual dan kita bagi rata."

Anak bernama Konohamaru terdiam dan mundur perlahan.

"Tidak."

Teman-temannya ikut terdiam. Salah satunya maju ke depan. Ia menarik kerah kemeja kusam anak tadi. "Apa maksudmu?" katanya marah.

"Kau bedebah cilik, Konohamaru. Kau tega membiarkan kami pulang dengan tangan kosong?"

"Kalian ambil roti dan buahnya. Kalung ini milikku. Aku seorang diri yang mencurinya."

Anak paling bongsor di belakang, mengepalkan tangannya dan maju ke depan.

"Kau kira aku akan diam saja? Hah!"

Segerombolan tikus berlari melewati jalan. Bunyinya yang bercicitan memecah kesunyian. Genangan air kotor menampilkan bayangan dekil mereka. Tes Tes. Suara air bocor dari pipa di dinding.

"Adikku sakit, sebentar lagi musim gugur kemudian musim dingin, kalau dia tidak segera berobat maka dia bisa mati."

Anak bongsor tadi menggeram. "Jangan egois, bukan hanya adikmu yang sakit. Banyak anak lain juga sakit. Berikan kalung itu."

Konohamaru semakin mundur. Menggenggam erat kalung berkilauan itu di depan dadanya.

Tinju melayang mengenai rahangnya. Ia jatuh terjembam. Lalu tendangan-tendangan. Anak itu mengeroyok dan meninjunya. Ketika yang lain memukulinya, dua anak yang lain berusaha mengambil kalung itu dari genggamannya. Namun, anak bernama Konohamaru itu tidak menyerah dan berusaha memukul dan menendang balik. Mereka bergulat di atas lumpur. Lumpur di baju, muka, dan rambut dekil mereka.

Seorang anak kecil kerempeng berteriak frustasi kemudian mengambil sebongkah kayu di dekat mereka. Aku terkesiap. Berlari keluar. Sepatu selopku yang berwarna krem dibordir benang emas indah sudah terkena cipratan lumpur. Maafkan aku, Hana.

"Hei, kalian, hentikan."

Anak-anak tadi menoleh ke arahku. Pakaian mereka kumal penuh tambalan. Tulang pipi mereka menonjol, kurus, pandangan liar. Seperti segerombolan _hyena_ yang memandang lapar ketika seorang musuh hendak mengambil buruan mereka.

"Lepaskan, dia."

Anak di depan mendecih. "Memangnya kau bisa apa? Kau sendirian, kami berenam."

Aku membisikkan mantra pada angin. Bebatuan, bongkahan-bongkahan kayu di sekitar mereka melayang ke atas. Mengangkat tanganku dari balik jubahku. Satu kayu melesat dan mengenai sebuah papan kayu lapuk yang bersandar di dinding, menembusnya.

Anak-anak itu berdiri membelalak.

"Kalian sudah akan habis sebelum kalian bisa melukaiku," kataku penuh ancaman. Ketakutan berkelebat di mata mereka bagai bayang-bayang sore yang mencekam.

Mereka memandangku penuh dengan kebencian, lapar. "Dasar pengguna _ficels_ sialan, lihat saja nanti." Lalu mereka berlari ke ujung lorong. Derapan kaki mereka semakin jauh, samar-samar, kemudian menghilang.

Aku menarik napas lega. Anak tadi sudah mengusap wajah kotornya berusaha bangkit dan mengaduh kesakitan. Tangannya yang kurus seperti batang ranting itu gemetar. Kalung itu bersinar sombong di sela jemarinya yang kehitaman.

"Hei, siapa namamu?"

Anak tadi mengacuhkanku.

"Hei, dengar, "kataku selembut mungkin," kumohon kembalikan kalungku, itu—itu bukan milikku. Dan kalau itu hilang, salah seorang temanku akan berada dalam masalah yang besar."

Anak itu terdiam masih membuang muka.

"Aku akan membantumu sebisaku tapi kembalikan kalungku."

Dengan wajah murung anak tadi melihat ke tangannya. Dan mendesah keras.

Akhirnya masih tanpa memandangku, ia mengulurkan kalung itu. Aku tersenyum lebar dan mengambil kalung itu. Membersihkannya sebentar dan mengantonginya di balik jubahku. Kaitannya telah putus karena ditarik dengan paksa.

Aku berdiri terdiam, bingung harus bagaimana. Aku tidak mungkin memberikan bajuku, itu akan terlalu mencolok. Aku mengangkat gaunku sedikit. Aku memandangi sepatu selopku yang berlapis sutera dengan bordiran benang emas.

Aku melepas sepatuku. Aku bisa beralasan aku berlari dikejar pencopet dan kehilangan sepatuku. Ah, kupikir nanti saja.

"Apakah kau bisa menjualnya?"

Anak itu memandangi sepatuku sebentar, kemudian mengangguk.

Ia akan beranjak pergi.

Aku menghentikannya. "Bisakah aku ikut, setelah menjualnya, maukah kau menunjukkan jalan kembali ke pasar? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu daerah ini."

Anak itu mengangguk. Akhirnya sama-sama bertelanjang kaki kami menyusuri lorong sempit ini. Matahari bersinar cerah di mataku. Aku menahan napas. Aku tiba di daerah yang kumuh, rumah-rumahnya kecil dan reyot. Genangan-genangan air kotor ada di mana-mana. Anak-anak berbaju dekil bermain bola bertelanjang kaki di jalanan. Penjual sayur dan daging tampak tidak peduli kalau di sebelahnya ada segerombolan lalat mengerubungi bangkai tikus mati. Orang-orangnya kalau bicara keras. Kuda-kuda tua dengan surai suram berjalan gontai. Muka mereka sama letihnya dengan pemiliknya. Empat buah karung diikatkan di pelana setiap kuda.

Di balik rumah-rumah kumuh ini, tampak menjulang bangunan tinggi dengan asap hitam mengepul, membuat langit suram. Pabrik-pabrik.

Kami berbelok ke kiri dan sampai pada pasar kumuh yang menjual baju-baju bekas dan sepatu-sepatu bekas. Di sebelah tenda-tenda penjual tampak sebuah bangunan tinggi kokoh tapi sama kotornya. Di depannya tampak wanita-wanita berias tebal dengan pakaian terbuka berjalan mondar-mandir. Terdengar pintu terbuka dan kudengar tawa terbahak-bahak dari dalam, bunyi denting gelas beradu. Seorang laki-laki berkumis tebal keluar. Berjalan agak sempoyongan, mabuk, memeluk seorang wanita cantik berpakaian seksi. Mereka berpisah di jalan dengan si wanita mengingatkan si pria untuk datang lagi.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa namun perasaanku campur aduk. Karena ketika lelaki itu menghilang, senyum genit di wajah wanita itu menghilang digantikan ekspresi muram dan letih. Dengan gontai ia melangkah masuk lagi ke dalam disambut tawa kasar dan keras para pria yang mabuk di dalam.

Aku mengerti tempat apa itu. Rumah bordil.

Konohamaru mendekati seorang wanita penjaja sepatu bekas. Ia berambut semak-semak dengan gigi depan hilang satu. Suaranya meleking dan kasar.

"Apa yang kau bawa?"

Konohamaru menyerahkan sepatuku.

Perempuan itu mengambil dengan kasar dan mengamatinya dengan seksama, meraba setiap incinya dengan tangannya yang berkuku hitam.

"Hm, sutera dan benang emas asli. Darimana kau dapat barang seperti ini?"

Konohamaru terdiam.

"Aku bertanya, bocah," bentak wanita itu.

"Itu tidak penting, berapa yang bisa kudapat?"

"Seratus ribu."

Tubuh Konohamaru menegang. "Jangan bohong, aku tahu itu benda mahal."

Wanita itu memanyunkan bibirnya. "Ini sudah kotor."

Aku maju. "Itu masih baru, hanya terkena lumpur sedikit," kataku.

Wanita itu menyipitkan matanya. Mengelap sepatu itu dengan ujung baju panjangnya. Ia mengangguk setuju. "Seratus dua puluh ribu _Silvings_."

Konohamaru merengut. "Seratus lima puluh ribu. Tidak kurang," katanya tegas. Ia memandang lekat-lekat wanita tadi. "Kau bisa menjualnya ke wanita-wanita bekerja pabrik yang ingin punya sepatu bagus."

Suara wanita itu meleking. "Aku rugi banyak."

Konohamaru tidak mau kalah. "Kau bisa menjualnya jadi seratus tujuh puluh ribu bahkan dua ratus ribu. Sepatu seperti itu pasti harga aslinya jutaan."

"Hah, kalau sekarang awal bulan, sekarang akhir bulan, pekerja-pekerja itu belum gajian."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa aku akan membersihkannya sendiri dan menjualnya sendiri."

Agaknya ancaman itu berhasil. Dengan muka merengut, wanita itu memberikan lima belas koin kecil-kecil berwarna tembaga dan memberikannya pada Konohamaru.

Mengantongi koin-koin itu. Konohamaru tersenyum padaku. Dengan malu-malu akhirnya ia mendekat. "Terimakasih, err..."

"Sakura, panggil aku Sakura."

"Terimakasih, Sakura. Namaku Konohamaru."

Aku menggangguk. "Nah, Konohamaru, bisakah kau mengantarku ke pasar sekarang?"

Ia mengangguk juga.

Namun langkah kami dihentikan oleh suara teriakan nyaring. "Itu mereka!"

Di depan rumah bordil tadi berdiri si anak ceking dan dua orang laki-laki bertampang culas. Mereka mengikuti arah telunjuk anak ceking tadi dan mengangguk. Menghampiri kami. Perutku bergolak. Apa lagi sekarang?!

"Oh, sial!" rutuk Konohamaru dan menarik tanganku, akhirnya kita berlari menuju lorong di arah yang berlawanan. Kami berlari sekuat tenaga. Melewati lorong yang berkelok-kelok lagi. Kalau aku menggunakan _ficels_ , mungkin aku akan berhasil kabur, tetapi Konohamaru pasti jadi tertangkap. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Napas kami tersengal-sengal. Dan karena aku tidak memakai sepatu, aku harus menahan sakit karena kaki lecet-lecet terkena bebatuan dan jalanan kotor. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang aku merasakan percikan _ficels_ dan angin yang berubah. Aku menarik tangan Konohamaru dan melemparkan tubuh kami ke samping karena saat itu aku melihat sebuah pisau daging melayang rendah melewati kami. Aku memekik keras. Jantungku mulai berdegup keras tidak terkendali. Hampir saja.

Konohamaru sudah menarikku untuk berlari lagi. "Bagaimana bisa?" aku berusaha berbicara di antara napasku yang terengah-engah. Muka Konohamaru pucat.

"Mereka—dua lelaki tadi—Sano dan Fuji—mereka pengguna _ficels_ juga."

"Sial," bisikku. Kami terus berlari. Peluh mulai membanjiri mukaku.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tali bergerak melewati kami, kemudian melingkarkan dirinya pada kaki kami erat-erat. Aku dan Konohamaru jatuh terjembam. Lutut dan tanganku lecet-lecet.

Aku memusatkan pikiran dan tali itu mengendor, kami berlari lagi.

Kami harus bisa kabur. Oh tidak, sudah berapa lama aku pergi? Sasuke akan marah besar.

Aku tersentak ketika Konohamaru berhenti dan menarik lenganku. Di depan kami berdiri dua anjing yang menggonggong gila. Matanya merah, air liur menetes.

"Sial," Konohamaru berbisik, tubuhnya gemetar.

Perasaan dingin mulai merambat dari kakiku ke sekujur tubuhku.

.

.

 _Hey, Cinderella, you lost your glass slipper_

 _And the dress turns red, the pumpkin turns bitter_

 _The clock struck twelve_

 _A prince hunts you and you lost your glass slipper_

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan melewati trotoar pinggir jalan. Tubuhnya kaku dengan aura gelap. Para pejalan kaki menyibak memberi jalan dengan ketakutan. Mata merahnya dapat terlihat di balik tudung cokelatnya. Setelah setengah jam berusaha merasakan _ficels_ Sakura. Terakhir ia merasakannya tidak jauh dari pasar namun kemudian lenyap lagi. Kali ini dia harus masuk ke daerah perindustrian yang kotor. Rahang Sasuke kaku.

Akhirnya ia meloncat ke atas atap sebuah rumah kumuh. Tubuh tegapnya diterpa angin. Sasuke membuka tudungnya. Rambutnya bergoyang-goyang terkena angin. Ia memandang ke segala penjuru. Angin menerpa jubahnya. Berkibar tenang. Tampak atap-atap rumah menjulang. Pabrik-pabrik dengan asap hitam pekat membuat cacat langit yang biru cerah.

Sasuke melakukan beberapa jurus rumit dan sebuah cahaya kehijauan memancar. Kepakan sayap burung terdengar seiiring seekor elang keluar dari lingkaran hijau tadi. Sayapnya kuat, manik matanya tajam kecoklatan. Ia bertengger di lengan Sasuke.

"Pergi, kau harus terus mencari sampai menemukannya."

Burung itu mengepakkan sayapnya dan membumbung tinggi di angkasa. Menukik dan mengelilingi angkasa.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir kenapa mencari satu orang saja selalu susah. Tangan pucatnya mengepal. Jika mereka tidak segera kembali mereka akan semakin mendapat masalah. Sakura masih harus berlatih tentang tata krama bangsawan Uchiha dan pengetahuan umum tentang Jyficia.

Iris hitamnya memandang langit. Sudah tengah hari, matahari sudah tinggi.

Garuda memekik di kejauhan. Sasuke merasakan _ficels_ Sakura sekitar 2 kilometer dari tempatnya. Meledak-ledak dan tidak stabil.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang dan _ficels_ nya membuncah keluar tanpa kendali. Garuda memekik lagi. Getaran _ficels_ nya yang bergelora, berpusar kuat di sekitar tubuh Sasuke. Manik hitam berubah semerah darah—tiga titik berubah menjadi pola rumit.

Sasuke berlari dan melompat di antara atap rumah. Hampir tanpa suara dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Pusaran _ficels_ nya membuat permukaan genting penduduk retak-retak.

Seperti serigala kelaparan yang telah menemukan buruannya.

.

.

.

Konohamaru menjerit ketika anjing-anjing ganas itu menyerbu ke depan. Aku menyetakkan tanganku dan batu-batu melayang dan menyerbu anjing-anjing itu. Namun sebelum batu-batu itu mengenai targetnya, berhenti di udara. Tawa dua orang yang bernama Sano dan Fuji juga terdengar. Akh, sial kenapa aku harus selalu berurusan dengan orang-orang gila macam mereka.

"Percuma, kau terlalu lemah," suara laki-laki tinggi besar dengan rambut kebiruan terdengar.

"Hei, Sano, anjing-anjingmu menjijikkan sekali." Yang satunya ceking tinggi dengan kacamata oval. Gigi kekuningan dan berantakan. Senyumnya mesum dan keji.

"Konohamaru, kudengar kau punya barang bagus." Mereka melangkah mendekat. Aku dan Konohamaru terperangkap di antara dua orang gila ini dan anjing-anjing mereka yang tidak kalah gila.

"Tidak, Daichi bohong. Aku sudah menjualnya. Aku tidak punya apa-apa."

"Jangan berbohong, bocah tengik."

Aku memutar otak. "Kami tidak punya apa pun."

Si kerempeng berkacamata mengamatiku. "Siapa kau, aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini?"

"Aku-aku saudara jauhnya Konohamaru."

Mereka berdua terbahak. "Konohamaru yatim piatu sejak kecil, dia dibuang ke sungai."

Aku menahan tubuhku agar tidak gemetar semakin hebat.

"Berikan kalungnya atau kalian akan habis jadi makan siang anjingku."

Jantungku bertalu-talu. Tiba-tiba salah satu anjing tadi menyerbu Konohamaru dan menindihnya di lantai. Liurnya menetes-netes mengenai wajah Konohamaru yang membeku ketakutan.

"Berikan sekarang atau wajah anak ini tidak akan utuh lagi."

Aku meraih kalung tadi di balik jubahku.

Laki-laki yang berbadan gempal bersiul senang. "Luar biasa. Si bocah dekil tadi tidak bohong."

"Ini," kataku. "dan cepat pergi."

"Wow, galak sekali," kata Sano. "Bawa kemari."

Aku memandang dingin. "Lepaskan dia dulu," kataku sambil memandang Konohamaru. Akhirnya anjing di atasnya mundur perlahan.

Aku melangkah ke depan dengan hati-hati. Pandanganku sekeras batu. Kau tidak boleh kelihatan takut, Sakura. Akhirnya aku mengulurkan kalung itu pelan-pelan ke arah Sano. Ia mengambilnya dan mengelusnya dengan perlahan, penuh kekaguman.

"Kalian sudah mendapatkannya, cepat pergi."

Mereka memandang satu sama lain dan terbahak lagi. Gigiku gemeletuk menahan amarah. Bajingan sialan.

"Tunggu dulu, Nona, kenapa terburu-buru," laki-laki ceking berkacamata tadi meraih tanganku dengan cepat—mencengkeram erat. Darahku berdesir. Ia menarikku ke depan sehingga aku bisa mencium bau napasnya yang busuk.

"Setelah dilihat-lihat lagi, kau lumayan cantik."

Aku menggeram ketika mereka dengan paksa membuka jubahku.

Mereka bersiul lagi. "Wah, kelihatannya kau anak orang kaya, mungkin salah satu dari dewan kota."

"Wajahnya asing."

"Lepaskan aku," aku mendesis penuh bisa.

"Aku tidak tahu dewan kota ada yang berambut merah jambu."

"Uchiha. Aku ada hubungannya dengan klan Uchiha," ancamku.

Mereka tertawa lagi. "Memangnya kau siapa?"

Fuji mencengkeram lenganku, mengamatiku lebih dekat. Aku berjengit mencium baunya yang memuakkan. "Kurasa kau salah satu simpanan anggota klan itu, kudengar beberapa dari mereka tertarik dengan wanita yang eksotik. Mereka itu semua sama—bermata dan berambut hitam membosankan. Kau dibeli dari—"

Aku menonjok mukanya. Membuat kacamatanya terlempar ke tanah. Secepat kilat ia menarik rambutku dengan keras. Aku menjerit kesakitan.

"Dasar sial. Tapi tidak apa-apa, akhir-akhir ini aku kesulitan mencari orang baru untuk dijual ke pasar budak. Kurasa kau akan dihargai cukup tinggi," kekehnya.

Aku meronta lagi.

Tubuhku membeku.

Aku merasakannya. _Ficels_ gelap yang bergulung-gulung mencekik napasku.

Aku meronta lagi kali ini sekuat tenaga."Lepaskan aku atau kalian akan menyesal!"

Mereka hanya tertawa lagi. Ah, dasar bodoh.

"Kalian tidak mengerti, lepaskan cepat!"

Aku tidak percaya aku berusaha menyelamatkan mereka.

"Diam!"

"Lepaskan, kalian akan mati, cepat!" raungku dengan frustasi, masih berusaha melepaskan rambutku dari cengkeramannya.

"Kubilang lepaskan, dasar bodoh sebelum—" teriakanku tercekat di tenggorokan.

Kemudian jeritanku yang setelahnya bersamaan dengan jeritan Fuji. Dan tangan yang mencengkeram rambutku sudah terpisah dari tubuh Fuji. Darah mengucur, aku melempar tangan Fuji dari rambutku dengan perut mual dan tubuh dingin. Aku membungkuk dan muntah di lantai.

Di ujung lorong ini. Matahari ditutupi awan. Gelap. Sepasang mata merah mengawasi kami. Raungan Fuji memekakkan telinga, seperti binatang yang baru dibantai.

"Arghhhhhh, tolong aku Sano, tanganku hilang, ambil tanganku, ambil!"

Mereka berdua gemetar hebat. Konohamaru berlari ke arahku, membantuku untuk bangkit.

Tidak lagi.

Tidak!

Sasuke maju sehingga aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Matanya dingin. Memandang dua orang di depanku dengan tatapan penuh kalkulasi mematikan.

Anjing-anjing di belakang kami menggonggong ganas, siap menyerbu.

Bulu kudukku berdiri, es merambat di seluruh tubuhku ketika dari balik Sasuke, muncul seekor ular sebesar tiang dengan mata dingin dan sisik yang dingin. Bergerak di lantai di antara kami, dengan cepat menerkam anjing-anjing tadi. Yang kudengar hanya dekingan lemah mereka sebelum lenyap.

"Uchiha! Dia seorang Uchiha!" teriakan histeris Fuji terdengar, air matanya keluar, ia meraung-raung memegangi tangannya. Kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan pingsan karena kehabisan darah.

Ular itu kembali melata ke arah Sasuke, melingkar di sekitar kakinya dan kepalanya memandang kami dengan tenang. Gerakannya sunyi, hampir tanpa suara.

"Kemari, Sakura."

Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Konohamaru memegang tanganku erat dengan tubuh gemetar. Tangannya sedingin es.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal yang sama terjadi.

"Lepaskan mereka, Sasuke."

"Kubilang kemari, Sakura."

Aku melangkah ke arahnya, Konohamaru bersembunyi di belakangku. Namun, aku berdiri di depan dua orang tadi. Menjadi tameng.

Ekspresi Sasuke gelap. "Aku tidak melihat alasan kenapa kau harus melindungi mereka."

"Kubilang," kataku pelan," lepaskan mereka."

Fuji sudah pingsan sedangkan Sano memandang kami dengan mata nanar. Air mata dan ingus mengotori mukanya.

Aku merapal mantera dan air yang menggenang mulai berkumpul jadi satu menjadi semacam tameng.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Memandang tajam. Akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk.

Aku memandang Konohamaru. "Cepat pergi, jangan menoleh ke belakang."

Dengan gemetar, Konohamaru melepaskan cengkeramannya dan berlari pergi. Aku memandangi punggungnya yang kurus menghilang ditelan ujung lorong.

"Sakura."

Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan berdiri tepat di depannya. Namun, sekarang aku tidak merasa aman lagi. Kakiku gemetar dan aku sadar aku takut pada Sasuke. Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada aura Sasuke. Pandangannya kosong.

Sasuke meraih pinggangku dan memelukku dengan lengan kirinya. Tangannya yang satunya membelai kepala ular di sampingnya.

"Makan siang untukmu."

Bilah-bilah es menusuk dadaku. Ketakutan luar biasa meledak—membuatku beku.

Aku meraung. "Tidaaaak, Sasuke!"

Hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah tubuh ular itu yang menyerbu ke depan sebelum Sasuke membawa kami berteleportasi.

.

.

.

 _And Cinderella is forced to wear the new glass slipper_

 _She dances with the prince and her feet bleed_

.

.

.

Kami berteleportasi ke kamarku yang besar dan dingin. Mata merahnya yang berpola rumit itu masih berputar. Ruangan ini tampak indah dan hangat. Bau harum dan bersih menyerangku setelah cukup lama berada di tempat kumuh. Aku merasa tidak layak berada di sini. Karpetnya selembut beludru memanjakan kakiku yang luka-kuka.

Aku muak dengan semua ini. Sinting.

Aku jatuh ke lantai dengan napas terengah-engah dan tubuh gemetar hebat.

Sasuke memandangku dengan tenang. Suaranya dalam dan menggelegak—seperti danau hitam yang menelan apa pun. Aku tenggelam.

"Sakura, kurasa kamu masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kumaksud dengan jangan pergi jauh dariku."

Suara dingin Sasuke membuatku mual. Perasaanku campur aduk.

"Sudah kubilang kau jangan bertindak ceroboh."

"Kau tidak perlu membunuh mereka!" teriakku.

"Mereka menyakitimu."

"Ya, tapi mereka—mereka juga manusia, kau tidak berhak membunuh mereka seenaknya."

Sasuke maju mendekat. "Lain kali, Sakura," katanya memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata, "lebih berhati-hati, aku tidak ingin membunuh lebih banyak orang."

Aku memandangnya dengan tidak percaya. "Berhenti membunuh kalau begitu!"

"Aku tidak bisa, aku harus memusnahkan orang yang menyakitimu."

Mata kosong itu.

"Dasar pembunuh berdarah dingin," geramku, "keluar."

Air mata meleleh di pipiku. Dadaku rasanya mau meledak.

"Kubilang keluar, Sasuke!"

Sasuke berjongkok di sampingku. Mata hitamnya memandangku lekat. "Sakura, jika kau tidak bisa menjaga sikap," Sasuke mengusap air mata di pipiku dengan jarinya, "aku punya metode yang lebih ekstrem agar kau tetap tinggal di kamar ini."

Aku menahan rasa takut yang membuncah di tubuhku.

"Kau mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Bagus, aku akan memanggil Hana untuk mengobati lukamu."

Suara pintu ditutup.

Kosong.

Semuanya kosong.

Keberadaan Sasuke mencekikku. Aku manusia dan aku tidak dibiarkan bergerak sama sekali. Tidak bisa berpikir, beropini atau menentukan pilihan. Jika aku melakukan kesalahan, konsekuensinya mematikan.

Namun, yang paling membunuhku sekarang adalah rasa bersalah. Rasa bersalah pada orang-orang yang telah dibunuh Sasuke. Itu semua terjadi karena aku. Karena aku berusaha mengambil kalung itu.

Aku memandangi lantai beludru di bawa kakiku. Suara detik jam bergema di ruangan kosong ini. Tidak, lebih dari itu, aku ingin mengambil kalung itu bukan hanya karena aku tidak ingin Hana terkena masalah tetapi juga karena aku ingin pergi dari Sasuke. Aku manusia biasa yang ingin kebebasanku kembali.

Aku bukan puteri cantik lemah yang harus dilindungi dengan dikurung di menara tinggi. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak menyerupai seorang puteri.

Aku diperlakukan seperti hewan dalam sangkar. Mengikuti berjalannya waktu tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun. Jika aku mencoba melakukan sesuatu—akan berakhir dengan tindakan bodoh dan berbahaya.

Hana datang dengan wajah sedih dan khawatir. Ia mengobati lukaku. Aku mandi. Kemudian ia mendandaniku di depan kaca. Menggelung rambutku, memberikan pelembab dan ramuan-ramuan pada mukaku.

Lidahku kelu.

Kosong.

Aku memandang bayanganku di cermin. Seorang gadis dengan mata kosong dan letih.

Hana menyerah bertanya ketika aku tidak lagi merespon. Semua ini gara-gara kutukan itu maka Sasuke jadi seperti itu. Aku tidak menginginkan kehidupan yang seperti ini.

Aku memandang bayanganku. Merasa jijik dengan kelemahanku sendiri.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?!

 **Itu sudah jelas. Kau harus bisa mengendalikan Sasuke.**

Aku membeku.

Aku memandang bayanganku sendiri menelengkan mukanya, balik memandangku dengan senyum keji.

 **Halo, akhirnya kita bisa bertatap muka.**

Suara tawanya lembut dan dalam.

Garis-garis wajah gadis di cermin kelihatan lebih tegas, lebih kuat.

Aku menjerit dan melempar kotak _make up_ ke cermin. Bunyi kaca pecah terdengar nyaring. Hana terlonjak kaget.

"Nona, Sakura!"

 **Dramatis, hm?**

"Diam!"

"Nona, Sakura, kenapa?"

Tenangkan dirimu.

"Siapa kau?!"

"Sakura?" Hana berusaha menenangkanku.

Aku mengendalikan tubuhku yang gemetar ketakutan. Memberikan senyum lemah pada Hana. "Kurasa aku sudah capek, aku ingin tidur, Hana."

"Tapi Nona..."

"Kumohon, Hana."

Hana mengangguk dengan wajah khawatir. Ia bilang kalau aku lapar sebaiknya aku memanggilnya. Bahkan tengah malam sekalipun. Ia menunjukkan bel di samping tempat tidur.

Aku mengangguk lemah.

Pintu kamar ditutup kembali. Sunyi.

Dengan gemetar aku memandang bayanganku dari cermin yang pecah. Senyum keji itu masih terlihat.

"Siapa kau?!"

 **Kamu.**

"Tidak mungkin."

 **Yah, kau boleh percaya, boleh tidak.**

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengendalikan Sasuke?"

 **Kutukan itu memberimu kekuatan untuk mengendalikan Sasuke.**

"Bagaimana caranya?"

 **Sebelum itu. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kukatakan.**

"Apa?"

 **Kau itu sangat lemah, cengeng, dan sembrono.**

Aku memandangnya sengit.

"Bukan urusanmu."

 **Jika kau terus seperti ini, kau akan dimanipulasi, dilukai, dan disakiti.**

"Jangan—"

Mata hijaunya tajam dan dalam. Ia kelihatan kejam dan cantik.

 **Kau akan selalu dihantui rasa bersalah, tidak hanya karena menjadi alasan orang-orang itu terbunuh namun karena kau tidak bisa apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Kau kira hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi, hah?**

Aku terdiam.

"Bagaimana," kataku lirih. "Bagaimana caranya agar aku kuat?"

Aku menahan air mata yang mulai merebak di kelopak mataku.

 **Berhenti menangis. Tidak mudah.**

"Aku tidak mencari yang mudah-mudah."

Bayangan diriku tergelak. Ia memainkan rambut merah jambu panjangnya dengan ujung jarinya. Mata hijaunya tajam, cerdas, dan culas.

 **Hm, baiklah. Pertama-tama, pelajari detail buku yang kau bawa, ingat-ingat setiap bagiannya, kemudian belajar sejarah, masyarakat, dan budaya di Jyficia. Kedua, latih kemampuan bertarungmu sampai maksimal dengan Anko mulai besok bukan lusa. Ketiga, cari tahu tentang kutukan itu dan masa lalumu.**

Aku mengangguk. "Kemudian?"

Ia menyeringai lebar. **Kita akan bermain sedikit politik.**

Kurasa aku sudah begitu tertekan sehingga aku berhalusinasi berbicara dengan bayanganku sendiri. Dan aku menurutinya.

Ia memandangku dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi.

 **Oh ya dan satu lagi. Ini penting.**

Aku memandangnya.

 **Jangan jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.**

"Apa maksudmu—aku tidak—"

 **Kalau kau ingin berakhir sebagai pemenang—jangan pernah, kubilang jangan pernah jatuh-cinta-pada-Sasuke. Kau mengerti?**

Aku mengangguk.

Maka setelah makan malam, aku meminta Hana untuk mencarikan buku-buku sejarah dasar. Aku ingin memulai pendidikanku lebih awal. Dia kelihatan lega karena aku sudah bertingkah normal kembali. Dia membawakanku makan malam mewah dengan potongan daging dan buah-buah segar.

Aku selesai membaca dengan teliti bukuku ketika pintu kamar ini terbuka. Aku menyelipkan bukuku di balik selimut.

Sasuke masuk. Aku menahan ekspresiku. Berusaha melupakan mata merah dengan pola rumit, ular dengan sisik dinginnya, darah di kubangan lumpur.

"Kau sudah akan tidur?" Sasuke berdiri di ujung tempat tidur.

"Ya, aku kelelahan."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau tidak?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud membunuh meraka. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri."

Aku mengangguk.

Sasuke memandangku lama. "Kau tidak marah lagi?"

Marah? Aku takut padamu, sekarang.

"Tidak, kau benar, mereka layak mati."

Sasuke masih memandangku membuatku merasa tidak percaya diri pada kebohongan yang kubuat.

Sasuke mendekat, aku berjengit mundur ke bantal, langkahnya terhenti.

"Kau takut padaku, Sakura."

Aku tidak memandang matanya. Tidak menjawab.

Ia melangkah mendekat, meraih tangan kiriku. Aku menahan diri untuk tetap diam ketika kulit kami bersentuhan. Ia menyusupkan sesuatu ke jari tengahku. Aku melihat cincin yang dibelinya di pasar tadi. Batu _emerald_ di tengahnya bersinar indah terkena lampu. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura memasang wajah senang. Aku memandang kosong ke tangan kiriku. Cincin ini terasa berat, seakan menekanku—indah namun memenjarakan. Aku jadi teringat rantai perak yang melingkar di leher wanita cantik di tempat Danzo.

Hening.

"Istirahatlah." Sasuke berkata pelan.

Pintu ditutup dan aku menarik napas lega. Memandang ke langit-langit berukir indah. Kosong. Semuanya kosong.

Di sini, tidak ada orang yang bisa kupercaya.

Aku benar-benar sendiri.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku bertemu dengan Anko ketika sarapan, ia memakai celana dengan atasan ketat. _Boots_ hitam dan belati disampirkan di pinggangnya. Mata ungunya memandang tajam ke arahku. Ia memandangku dari atas ke bawah. Aku memilih sarapan di kamar. Ia memandangku mengejek—mungkin berpikir aku adalah seorang puteri manja yang malas ke mana-mana. Ia berjalan berkeliling di kamarku.

"Luar biasa, indah sekali—kau pasti puas tinggal di sini. Banyak orang yang rela membunuh untuk bisa diterima di lingkaran klan Uchiha. Kekuatan dan kekayaan. Kombinasi yang mematikan."

Aku meletakkan garpu perakku. _Sandwich_ isi salmonku baru habis setengah dan aku menenggak jus jambu dari gelas cantik di meja. Mengelap mulutku.

Aku memandangnya lurus-lurus.

"Aku ingin jadi kuat, sekuat mungkin sehingga jika aku harus melawan seorang Uchiha aku tidak akan kalah begitu saja."

Ia menyeringai senang. "Hm, aku suka motivasimu, Tuan Puteri," suaranya masih mengejek.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Ia menumpukan dagunya pada tangannya. Memandangku. "Ya, ya."

Aku memandangnya lagi. Kuat. Ekspresi datar.

"Kalau begitu kita lihat saja, latihanku seperti neraka."

"Aku tidak menginginkan kurang dari itu."

"Kau lumayan percaya diri."

Aku tersenyum.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan."

"Hm, kita mulai latihan besok."

"Baiklah," jawabku.

"Kau harus mematuhi semua perkataanku," katanya mengancam.

"Dan kau dibayar untuk memastikan aku berhasil."

Ia tertawa. "Aku suka pandangan matamu. Kita lihat apakah perkataan dan tindakanmu bisa dipegang."

Aku memandangnya. Tanganku bergerak. Jus jambu di gelas bergetar dan berubah menjadi es berbentuk bola penuh duri. Gelas itu tertembus namun tidak pecah.

"Aku berbakat, aku hanya butuh latihan."

"Menarik," Anko berkata sambil membungkuk pamit," menarik sekali, Tuan Puteri."

Aku masih memasang muka datar ketika pintu kamar ini tertutup lagi. Bunyinya berat.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan memandang cincin di jari kiriku.

Kastil ini seperti penjara.

Suara ketukan di pintu. "Masuk," kataku.

Hana masuk. "Sakura, aku ingin menyampaikan pesan. Tapi sebelumnya, apakah kau sudah baikan?"

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Pesan apa?"

"Tuan Itachi mengundangmu untuk berburu di hutan belakang"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku. "Di mana Sasuke?"

"Dia ada urusan sebentar ke kota, dia akan kembali pada makan siang."

"Katakan pada Ita—Tuan Itachi, aku setuju."

Hana memandangku lama. "Sakura, jika kau—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hana, aku akan memenuhi permintaannya."

"Dia berbahaya dan saat ini Tuan Sasuke tidak di sini, Sakura."

Aku menepuk pundaknya dengan senyum lembut.

"Hana, aku bisa menjaga diri, jangan khawatir. Lagipula aku calon adik iparnya. Dia tidak akan menyakitiku."

.

.

.

 _Hey, sweetheart, will you sell your soul to be a princess?_

.

.

.

.

 **.Chapter 12 Ends.**


	13. Late Tea Party

**Kaki Cinderella berdarah-darah**

 **Terus berdansa melewati tengah malam**

 **Membungkuk dan merangkak**

 **Sepatu kacanya pecah...**

.

.

.

 **.E.**

N

 **I**

G

 **M**

A

.

Act II

 **THE WEB INSIDE THE CASTLE**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 13: **Late Tea Party**

 **.**

 **.**

Hana memakaikan gaun selutut simpel warna biru laut cerah. Bahannya halus dengan pita di pinggang. Sepatuku tinggi berwarna biru juga dengan hiasan bebatuan kecil. Bunyinya ketika menghantam lantai marmer istana terdengar kuat dan anggun. Membuat beberapa pelayan yang sedang membersihkan lorong menolehkan kepala mereka dan membungkuk.

Rambutku tergerai panjang, halus dan wangi. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menyusupkan jemariku ke sela-sela rambutku. _Make up_ tipis yang dipoleskan Hana dengan lihai mengubah sudut-sudut wajahku semakin tegas, mempertajam mataku.

 **Kau terlihat lumayan**. Suara di kepalaku terkekeh sebentar.

Aku terdiam. Kenapa halusinasiku tidak menghilang-menghilang?

 **Kubilang tegakkan punggungmu, sedikit angkat dagumu.**

Kau cerewet sekali! Aku menyentak dalam pikiranku. Aku memandang kaca besar di ujung lorong dan berusaha tidak merasa ketakutan ketika bayanganku dalam gaun selutut itu balik memandangku dengan seringai dingin.

 **Itachi Uchiha. Dia berbahaya.**

Kau itu hanya imajinasiku jadi diamlah.

 **Tapi aku selalu suka tantangan.** Suara di kepalaku terkekeh lagi.

Aku memasang muka datar.

Pengawal di depanku membawaku ke taman luas di bagian selatan yang dipagari tembok-tembok tinggi. Aku menahan napas. Taman ini berisi bunga-bungaan yang ditata rapi. Patung-patung tinggi besar makhluk-makhluk magis berdiri angkuh si setiap sudut. _Centaurus, nymph, elves_. Beberapa meja besi dicat putih dan berukir dengan kursinya menyebar di bagian tengah. Beberapa anggota klan Uchiha sedang duduk-duduk bersama sambil minum teh. Mereka menoleh. Tanganku dingin. Di ujung belakang taman ini aku melihat labirin tanaman setinggi dua meter.

 **Astaga, mereka tetap sama saja. Tampan dan cantik. Membosankan.**

Itachi Uchiha berdiri. Ia memakai kemeja berkerah dengan ujung lengan panjang dibordir warna merah darah. Celana panjang hitam dan sepatu. Tubuhnya tegap. Matanya dingin dan sekaligus hangat. Perpaduan yang menghanyutkan. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan dia itu baik atau jahat. Pandangan matanya membuatku tidak nyaman. Dia seperti _teka-teki_.

Ia menghampiriku dan tersenyum. Tidak ramah namun tidak terlihat mengejek juga. Senyum memesona penuh formalitas.

"Nona Sakura."

" _Sir_."

Tangannya terlulur. Hangat. Daripada aura angkuh—seperti milik Sasuke—Itachi memiliki aura berwibawa—pandangannya mematrikan kekuasaan.

"Terimakasih telah datang, mari saya perkenalkan dengan yang lain."

Anggota klan Uchiha berbaju indah dan bermata gelap berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri satu-satu.

 **Perhatikan mereka baik-baik. Ingat nama mereka. Apa yang bisa kau simpulkan?**

Aku tidak mengerti apa—

 **Kubilang perhatikan.**

Mereka tampan dan cantik.

 **Dan?**

Mereka terlihat kuat.

 **Apa lagi?**

Tidak ada.

Suara di kepalaku mendengus frustasi.

Aku menyadari meja panjang berukir ini dan orang-orangnya. Orang-orang yang duduk berdekatan dengan Itachi terlihat lebih kuat—aura mereka berbeda, sedangkan yang di pojok terlihat lebih muram—tidak terlalu tampan atau cantik. Satu meja minum teh ini menunjukkan suatu hierarki. Tatanan sosial.

 **Akhirnya kau menggunakan otakmu. Bagaimana dengan wanitanya?**

Yang sudah tua kelihatannya istri-istri dari lelaki-lelaki kaku itu. Sedangkan yang muda-muda, mereka, uhm, membenciku. Pandangan mereka dingin penuh tatapan membunuh.

Haruskah aku menyapa mereka duluan?

 **Tunggu lah sebentar.**

Seorang wanita berambut pendek sebahu hitam indah dan bermata gelap kelabu berkilau membuka suara. "Nona Sakura, hari ini Anda kelihatan sangat cantik." Ia memiliki suara merdu dan dalam. Tubuhnya tinggi berlekuk-lekuk. Bibirnya merah berani.

"Ah, iya terimakasih, uhm..." aku berusaha tersenyum luwes. Aku lupa namanya tadi.

"Shirayuki Uchiha."

"Ah, Yuki-san."

Seorang lelaki tampan berambut cepak bermata hitam lembut tersenyum juga. Wajahnya ramah, namun matanya sedingin opal hitam. "Senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda, Takeshi Uchiha."

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda juga, Takeshi-san."

 **Kenalilah pion-pion kita, Sakura. Mereka terlihat licik luar biasa.**

Aku mengacuhkan suara di kepalaku.

Itachi berdehem sebentar. "Nona Sakura dan saya untuk kali ini tidak bisa bergabung minum teh dengan anggota klan lain. Saya mengundangnya secara pribadi untuk minum teh di samping kolam."

Perutku terasa tertohok karena suhu taman ini tiba-tiba turun. Wajah semua orang telihat kaku. Namun, wajah-wajah wanita muda yang cantik dan mulus itu tampak pucat dan bergelora penuh kemarahan. Bahkan, Yuki harus memaksakan senyuman pahit dan palsu di bibirnya dan mengangguk.

Itachi tersenyum hangat lagi seakan tidak peduli perubahan perangai pada tamu-tamunya. Kami berjalan menuju labirin tanaman tinggi di belakang taman.

Suara obrolan klan lain mulai menghilang. Aku harus menenangkan diri karena perasaan seperti terperangkap memburuku ketika yang kulihat hanya lorong-lorong dengan dinding hijau.

"Saya selalu suka labirin, Nona Sakura. Manusia itu seperti labirin. Kompleks. Apa yang terlihat di depan mungkin sangat berbeda dengan apa yang tersembunyi di dalamnya."

Kami berbelok ke kiri.

"Terkadang motivasi manusia itu berbelit-belit, sehingga tindakan yang diambil juga berbelit-belit. Membuat banyak orang salah paham." Ia tersenyum hangat.

"Seperti tindakan Anda waktu mencegah saya menolong Sasuke malam itu."

"Ya, itu juga bisa."

"Saya hanya akan memperburuk keadaan."

Itachi mengangguk. Angin sepoi pagi menggoyangkan rambut hitamnya yang dikuncir satu di belakang.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama. Pintu keluar labirin terlihat. Warna biru cerah kehijauan gemerlap menyilaukan mata. Sebuah kolam lebar dan luas hampir mirip dengan danau kecil membatasi istana dari hutan lebat di seberang. Tampak angsa-angsa dan bunga-bunga teratai mengapung. Di depan kami sebuah pohon besar berdiri kokoh. Di bawahnya ada sebuah meja bertaplak putih dan dua kursi berhadap-hadapan dengan ukiran rumit. Di atas meja tampak nampan perak dengan biskuit dan kue-kue mewah.

Sebuah gerakan di sebelah kanan menangkap mataku. Ada seorang manusia kerdil yang mirip dengan yang kutemui di kota kemarin. Namun, yang ini berpakaian seragam putih indah. Mukanya bulat dengan rambut sedikit. Kaki dan tangannya mirip bonggol dengan jari-jari gendut tidak rata. Matanya, aku menahan napas kagum, beriris pelangi.

Ia memanaskan teh di cerek dengan api dari tangannya. Api di kompor berkekuatan magis itu membuat cerek mendesis nyaring.

Itachi meraih tanganku dan mempersilahkanku duduk. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di seberang meja.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Sakura-san?"

Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya. Aku mengikuti pandangannya yang memandang danau di depan kami dengan tatapan tenang. "Kelihatannya ini tempat pribadi Anda," aku menjawab sambil memandangi pohon-pohon hijau gelap di seberang danau.

"Itu benar. Saya tidak suka diganggu."

"Kelihatannya banyak orang yang ingin diajak ke sini." Aku ingat ekspresi wanita-wanita muda tadi, ekspresi Yuki. Ekspresi iri, cemburu, benci, dan tidak aman.

"Hm, ketika aku membuat kesempatan ke sini semakin kecil, lebih mudah membuat orang merasa spesial ketika mereka diundang kemari."

Aku memandangnya dingin. "Anda sengaja."

Sinar matanya berkilau penuh ketertarikan. "Apa yang Anda maksud, Nona Sakura?"

"Anda sengaja mengundang saya kemari untuk membuat mereka semua membenci saya. Anda tahu dengan begitu wanita-wanita muda tadi—mereka akan mempersulit saya nanti, atau lebih buruk menyakiti saya—hanya karena mereka cemburu dan merasa terancam. "

Itachi Uchiha tertawa. Tawanya indah seperti suara air sungai dangkal yang mengalir riang. Mukaku memerah, malu.

"Maaf, saya tidak sedang menertawakan Anda, Nona Sakura. Saya merasa senang, Anda menarik sekali."

Aku memandangnya dingin, tak berekspresi. Aku tidak bisa membaca Itachi Uchiha. Senyumnya hangat. Namun, aku tidak bisa percaya padanya.

"Kurasa Anda benar-benar tidak suka pada saya, bagaimana mungkin Anda bisa berpikiran seperti itu, Nona Sakura?"

Bunyi kecipak air terkena gerakan sayap-sayap angsa terdengar. Manusia kerdil tadi datang dan menuangkan teh panas ke dalam cangkir di depanku dan Itachi. Asapnya mengepul. Baunya menggoda. Manusia itu kembali ke samping mejanya di bawah pohon.

Angin pagi bertiup lagi, sejuk dan menenangkan. Ranting-ranting di atas kami terayun-ayun lembut. Sinar matahari pagi menerobos rumpun daun—memberikan sinar hangat. Sebuah helai daun mendarat di meja, di samping cangkirku.

Senyum ramah Itachi Uchiha lenyap. Yang ada hanya pandangan dalam, cerdas, menghanyutkan. Dingin.

"Yah, itu benar, Nona Sakura. Mereka itu gampang sekali dipermainkan. Sayangnya Anda tidak."

Senyumnya kembali—kali ini tipis, hampir tidak terlihat. Aku memperhatikan bibir penuhnya itu melengkung ke atas hampir tidak terlihat. Saat aku memandang matanya—warnanya berubah merah dengan pola luar biasa rumit. Berputar menghipnotisku.

Ah, sial.

Cahaya matahari memantul indah di permukaan kolam yang bening. Menyilaukan.

.

.

.

 **Sang pangeran duduk di singgasananya**

 **Memakan apel beracun**

 **Mencari pemilik sepatu kaca pecah berdarah**

.

.

.

.

.

Kereta kuda itu berlari dengan kencang. Ukirannya yang keemasan memantulkan cahaya matahari pagi. Kereta itu memasuki sebuah pekarangan vila bercat putih besar dengan kaca-kaca jendela berkilauan. Penjaga-penjaga klan Uchiha berkeliaran di mana-mana. Derap kaki kuda itu terdengar sampai ke lantai dua.

Karin sedang bereksperimen dengan beberapa mantera dan ramuan ketika bunyi derapan kuda itu semakin keras. Ia melepaskan sarung tangan yang ia kenakan. Mencuci tangan dan mengelap kaca matanya yang agak mengembun. Ia turun ke lantai bawah. Saat itu ia melihat Neji dan Suigetsu sedang bermain catur dengan tegang di ruang tamu besar. Juugo datang dari arah dapur. Kemudian suara langkah kaki keras terburu-buru terdengar dari tingkat atas, menuruni tangga tengah.

Sekelebat sosok kuning dan cerah menghambur ke pintu. Saat itu pintu terbuka menampilan sesosok wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam kebiruan panjang. Matanya warna lavender tenang dan cerdas. Ia memakai gaun putih terusan yang menampilkan sosoknya yang anggun dan semampai. Pipinya memerah dengan mata melebar ketika ia melihat sesosok kuning menerjangnya.

"Hinataaa-chaaan!" Naruto menubruk dan memeluk Hinata erat-erat. Kemudian tangan kokoh dan kecoklatan Naruto memegang pinggang Hinata dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Membuat tawa Hinata menggelegak—seperti lonceng gereja di pagi yang cerah. Ia tersipu malu ketika Suigetsu bersiul menggoda ia dan Naruto.

Mata biru laut Naruto berbinar-binar. Menurunkan Hinata, masih memegang kedua tangannya. Pipi porselen Hinata memerah lagi. "Naruto-kun, apa kabar?"

Naruto memandangi Hinata lagi dengan cengingiran. Memeluk Hinata lagi, kali ini mendekap keras. "Tidak ada ramen di dunia yang bisa menggantikanmu, Hinata!"

Ino tertawa," itu sama sekali tidak romantis Naruto," Ino mendesah lagi, mata penuh pengharapan," terkadang ketika aku melihat kalian, aku jadi sedikit percaya akan cinta polos yang romantis." Ino mengangkat alisnya, menggoda dua pasangan sejoli di depannya. "Yaah, walaupun kau harus hati-hati Hinata," Ino berbisik," Naruto itu sama sekali tidak polos. Jangan mau lama-lama dipeluk olehnya."

Naruto tersedak, melepaskan pelukannya. "Apa maksudmu, Ino, pikiranku itu bersih, sebersih anak bayi!"

Ino hanya mengangkat alisnya lagi dalam pernyataan 'oh ya?'

"Tentu saja, aku dan Hinata tidak akan melakukan apa pun, tidak sebelum kami menikah! Secepatnya!"

Suasana hening. Kemudian tawa meledak dari Ino dan Suigetsu. Senyum merambat dalam bibir Juugo dan Karin.

Ino berkacak pinggang. "Naruto bodoh, lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata, kalau seperti itu seakan kau benar-benar mengajaknya untuk kawin lari! Kalian baru tujuh belas tahun."

Hinata hanya memandang Naruto dengan mulut ternganga dan muka semerah udang rebus.

"Akh Hinata-chan, maafkan aku, kau tahu aku akan menunggu. Aku tidak mau dibunuh Neji." Dengan ngeri Naruto menolehkan kepala ke belakang, ke sosok yang saat itu sedang bermain catur. _Ficels_ berpusar memerangkap papan catur di depannya. Menghancurkan pion-pion kayu di depannya satu persatu. "Naruto," suara Neji yang dalam terdengar," jika kau salah melangkah, maka seperti bidak-bidak ini, kau akan hancur."

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Nyengir. Membuat simbol 'oke' dengan ibu jarinya.

Ino menyeret kerah Naruto untuk menjauh." Hey, biarkan Hinata duduk, nanas bodoh!"

Karin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil lagi. Terkadang ia bingung bagaimana orang seperti Naruto menjadi sahabat paling dekat Sasuke. Mereka begitu berbeda.

Mereka menuju ruang tengah. Saat itu Juugo mengeluarkan masakan-masakan yang baru ia buat. Ia terlihat lebih tenang dengan celemek putih dan tepung mengotori rambutnya. Mereka makan dengan ceria. Sama sekali tidak memikirkan bahwa sekarang mereka ditahan di _villa_ itu oleh klan Uchiha.

"Hinata-chan, kau tahu kalau di dunianya Sakura, ada yang namanya ramen instan. Kita harus membuatnya di sini." Naruto makan dengan mulut penuh. "Kita benar-benar sudah ketinggalan, penemuan jenius seperti itu tidak boleh dilewatkan."

Ino memukul belakang kepala Naruto. "Berisik, cepat makan!"

Hinata tersenyum. "Lain kali aku ingin ikut dan melihat sendiri, pasti menarik."

Ino menggeleng. " Tidak sama sekali, tempat itu terlalu sesak dan banyak mesin-mesin di mana-mana, Hinata."

"Mereka memusatkan kemajuan mereka pada teknologi?" tanya Hinata.

Ino mendesah. "Iya, dan sama sekali tidak ada sihir atau _ficels_ , bagaimana mereka bisa hidup seperti itu?"

"Kurasa itu gunanya teknologi, Ino, jadi mereka tidak butuh sihir seperti kita."

"Membosankan," gumam Ino.

Selesai makan mereka duduk-duduk di teras sambil memakan camilan.

Hinata membuka suara lagi. "Aku membawa kabar dari dewan kota dan Sasuke."

Semuanya duduk diam, tidak membuat gerakan sedikit pun. Naruto meletakkan kembali cangkir yang sudah diangkatnya. Semak-semak rimbun hijau berbunga kuning dan merah di samping mereka merunduk-runduk terkena angin.

"Kita diundang dalam pesta pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura besok malam."

Semuanya terdiam membeku.

Wajah Ino pucat," secepat itu."

Tangan Karin yang memegang cangkir teh gemetar.

Rahang Neji kaku. "Kita tidak akan sempat membawa mereka kabur."

"Kita diundang untuk tinggal di kastil Uchiha?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Rupanya Madara beranggapan kalau lebih aman jika ia mengawasi kita secara langsung."

"Kapan kita berangkat?" bisik Naruto.

Hinata meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat. "Siang ini."

Setelah itu tidak ada yang bernafsu untuk menghabiskan teh atau kue beraneka rasa di di meja. Semuanya duduk tercenung.

"Kita butuh _Plan C_ ," Neji akhirnya membuka mulut, memelankan suaranya.

Yang lain mengangguk, diskusi siang itu diakhiri aura muram dan tegang. Semua orang kembali ke tingkat atas untuk bersiap-siap.

Karin memasukkan semua baju miliknya ke dalam tas. Semuanya hampir baru kecuali syal warna biru di tangannya. Jemari tangannya yang lentik dengan kuku bercat merah meraba syal itu pelan. Sasuke, pikir Karin, seperti badai musim dingin, kejam dan tanpa ampun. Merasuki setiap inci tulangnya. Namun, itu pikirannya dulu. Tidak semua bagian dari Sasuke sedingin itu.

Karin melipat syal itu dengan hati-hati meletakkannya di tas.

Seperti badai musim dingin yang selalu datang dan pergi, Karin tidak bisa menggapainya.

.

.

.

.

Kakiku dingin.

Itachi Uchiha mengawasiku dengan wajah tenang. "Apakah Anda takut, Nona Sakura?"

Aku terdiam sebentar.

 **Dasar Uchiha, ular licik.**

Aku memilih untuk jujur. Menganggukkan kepalaku.

Itachi tersenyum lagi. Perpaduan antara ekspresi ramah dan dingin. "Bagus," dia terdiam memandangku lagi. Aku duduk dengan tegak di seberang meja. Tanganku berkeringat. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan seluruh tubuhku. Mataku terpaku pada matanya—indah, seperti _kaleidoscope_ onyx dan ruby.

 **Hm, tidak kusangka, dia akan bergerak secepat ini.**

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

 **Tidak ada.**

Apa maksudmu tidak ada, seluruh tubuhku dikendalikan olehnya!

 **Kau terlalu cepat panik. Berpikirlah.**

"Mari kita bermain, Nona Sakura?"

Aku berusaha menelan ludah, mengedipkan mataku. Bernapas. Hal-hal yang masih dalam kendaliku.

"Anda boleh mengangguk."

Saat itu, tubuhku dari bahu ke atas dapat digerakkan. Aku mengangguk. Aku masih tidak dapat berbicara.

"Jika Anda bisa menjawab pertanyaan saya dengan benar, saya akan membiarkan Anda hidup, jika salah," Itachi memelankan suaranya, " Nona Sakura, Anda akan menusuk tenggorokan sendiri dengan pisau roti ini. Bagaimana?"

Aku melotot. Air mata menggenang di mataku. Melihat ekspresi Itachi yang masih tenang dan agak ceria itu membuatku mual.

Bagaimana ini?!

 **Terima saja.**

Aku mengangguk.

"Kakek saya, Madara, ingin membuat pemerintahan yang kuat, pemerintahan yang kuat memiliki sumber daya alam yang melimpah, kekuatan militer, sihir terkuat, dan pertumbuhan ekonomi yang maju. Apakah menurut Anda Ghastro memiliki itu?"

Aku mengangguk. Itachi tersenyum senang. "Anda sekarang boleh bicara. Kenapa Anda berpikir seperti itu?"

Suaraku kecil dan serak. "Kakek Anda memimpin sebuah negara besar dengan negara-negara bagian. Tempat ini Ghastro Central merupakan ibu kota yang luar biasa."

"Rupanya Anda sudah berjalan-jalan sedikit."

"Saya hanya melihat gambarnya."

"Lalu?"

"Industri yang maju dan kemampuan sihir dan pengetahuan yang maju pula yang membuat Yang Mulia Raja," kataku sarkastis, "berhasil mengkolonisasi negara-negara kecil di sekitar Ghastro."

"Hm, itu benar." Ia menyeruput teh hangat dari cangkir.

"Itu pertanyaannya? Saya lolos?"

"Yang ingin saya tanyakan adalah, apakah kelemahan dari pemerintahan seperti itu?"

Dia gila. Mana kutahu. Ini bukan ujian masuk universitas atau apa!

"Nona Sakura?" Itachi tersenyum lagi. Aku menjerit dalam kepalaku ketika tangan kananku bergerak meraih pisau di depanku. Aku sekuat tenaga berusaha melawan. Namun ujungnya yang mengkilat sudah mendekat ke leherku. "Waktu Anda tidak banyak."

"Aku tidak—"

"Anda menyerah?"

 **Jawab saja.**

"Kalian Uchiha sangat angkuh dan sombong. Aku muak sekali."

Aku memutuskan sudah cukup sok sopan di depannya. Sok menggunakan saya dan anda. Huh.

Ujung pisau berhenti di bawah daguku.

"Jelaskan, aku tidak mengerti." Rupanya Itachi juga tidak ingin berpura-pura sok baik lagi.

"Kalian mengira kalian lah yang terhebat dengan kemampuan genetis yang paling superior. _Sharingan_. Kalian memandang rendah kelompok lain, bangsa lain. Oleh karena itu kalian mengeksploitasi dan memanfaatkan orang-orang dari kalangan bawah untuk kepentingan kalian sendiri. Kalian membuat peraturan yang mencekik dan diskriminatif. Kalian seenaknya ketika memperlakukan orang yang bukan dari klan kalian."

"Tapi Nona Sakura, itu benar, kemampuan _Sharingan_ klanku memang yang terkuat, kami juga sangat cerdas. Itu fakta."

"Pemerintahan yang berdasarkan rasa takut tidak akan bertahan lama. Mungkin kalian memang kuat, tapi kalian hanya kelompok kecil. Suatu saat nanti ketika rakyat biasa sudah muak dan mereka memberontak, kalian akan hancur."

Itachi tertawa lagi. "Kau ini sangat polos dengan keadilan sosial tinggi. Kau peduli pada makhluk-makhluk aneh itu?" Ia melirik manusia kerdil di samping kompor.

"Tentu saja. Mereka juga makhluk hidup yang punya perasaan dan emosi."

Itachi menangkupkan dua tangannya di bawah dagu. Mirip dengan apa yang biasa dilakukan Sasuke. Memandangku lama.

"Hm, kalau begitu dia yang akan mati menggantikanmu."

Perutku melesak ke bawah.

"Itu bukan pertanyaan, kau bilang kau hanya akan menanyaiku!"

"Oh kalau begitu, aku ubah sedikit, Nona Sakura, yang mana kah yang kau pilih, kau yang mati atau dia yang mati?"

"Ini gila. Kalian Uchiha benar-benar menjijikkan!"

"Pilih yang mana, Nona Sakura?"

"Aku tidak akan—"

Bunyi gemeretak terdengar dan teriakan melengking aneh keluar dari mulut manusia kerdil itu. Kaki kirinya membengkok aneh ke belakang.

Keringat dingin jatuh di pelipisku.

"Pilih yang mana, Nona Sakura?"

Apa yang harus kulakukan, hey, halusinasi bodoh!

 **Terserah.**

Apa maksudmu dengan terserah?! Dia akan terbunuh.

 **Kau itu lemah karena terlalu baik, berusaha menolong semua orang.**

Beraninya kau, aku menurutimu karena kau bilang aku akan bisa menyelamatkan orang!

 **Ini bagian dari latihanmu.**

Kurang ajar! Dasar pembobong.

Aku kesusahan menarik napas.

"Aku."

Itachi menelengkan kepalanya. "Kau?"

"Ya, aku, tapi lepaskan dia, maksudku dengan melepaskan adalah berhenti bekerja pada klan ini dan menjadi budak." Aku menunjuk lambang kipas terbakar di tangan bengkok manusia kerdil itu.

"Hm, apa kau yakin?"

"Aku tidak suka mengulang diriku dua kali," sahutku tajam.

Itachi tersenyum, dengan kilat dingin di matanya. "Benar-benar tidak kusangka, isteri pangeran memilih untuk mati demi menyelamatkan seorang pelayan."

"Aku belum menikah dengan Sasuke," jawabku sengit.

Itachi menoleh pada manusia kerdil tadi. Kaki bengkoknya gemetar. Ia pucat pasi. Iris mata pelangi itu kehilangan cahaya karena rasa takut yang amat sangat. "Kau dipecat, kau boleh kembali ke hutan," kata Itachi.

Manusia kerdil tadi membungkuk dengan gemetar, melangkah pergi dengan kaki terpincang-pincang.

Matahari mulai naik ke angkasa. Awan putih berarak melukis ombak semburat putih. Kicauan burung sudah mulai berkurang. Kepakan sayap angsa masih terdengar riang di permukaan air.

Itachi balik memandangku. "Aku tidak akan mengendalikanmu lagi, kau akan bunuh diri." Angin mendesau di antara rerumputan pinggir kolam.

Aku terdiam. Tidak bergerak.

"Ambil pisaunya, Nona Sakura."

Aku terdiam.

Aku hanya memandang mata merahnya lurus-lurus.

"Atau kau ingin dikendalikan seperti tadi?"

Aku masih mengatupkan mulut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Tubuhku membeku lagi. Tanganku bergerak meraih pisau di meja, kali ini aku tidak berusaha melawan. Ujung berkilatnya mendekat ke leherku dan berhenti satu _centimeter_ di depan kulit leherku. Membeku di sana. Aku masih memandang Itachi lurus-lurus.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan?"

Aku bisa membuka suara lagi. "Kau tidak akan membunuhku. Kau tidak bisa membunuhku."

Itachi memandangku penuh dengan tanda tanya.

" Awalnya aku merasa aneh, " aku melanjutkan," Sasuke yang sangat protektif itu—hampir seperti orang posesif dan paranoid secara ekstrem meninggalkanku sendirian di istana penuh dengan klan Uchiha, yang sangat membenciku dan menganggapku sebagai ancaman. Kenapa? Karena kalian keluarga dan kalian tidak ingin menyakitiku yang akan menjadi isteri Sasuke. Tentu saja tidak, kalian kejam dan licik. Pada Sasuke saja kalian mencambuknya dengan kejam tanpa ampun. Kalau kalian bisa menyingkirkanku, kenapa tidak? Jadi apa alasannya?"

Aku menurunkan pisau ke meja, mengambil cangkir dan minum dengan tenang. "Pasti ada hubungannya dengan kutukan itu. Kurasa jika aku mati Sasuke juga akan mati. Jadi kalian tidak bisa melakukan itu. Karena bagaimana pun kalian tidak akan membunuh Sasuke. Dia terlalu berharga bagi klan Uchiha. Bahkan walaupun Madara mungkin tega melakukan itu, ayah Sasuke, ibunya, dan kau, Tuan Itachi, terlalu mencintainya untuk tega melakukan itu."

Hening.

Itachi tertawa lebar dan bebas, matanya berkilau-kilau senang. "Luar biasa, Nona Sakura. Ya ya itu benar. Kutukan sialan itu memang membuat nyawa Sasuke bergantung padamu."

Itachi menghentikan tawanya. Cahaya matahari indah terkena mata _onyx_ nya yang dalam dan tenang. "Sayangnya, untuk menyakitimu bukan berarti membunuhmu saja, aku bisa membuatmu kesakitan sampai ambang kematian dan membawamu kembali."

"Ya itu mungkin saja, namun saya akan membuat kerusakan pada taman indahmu ini," kataku dengan senyum manis, kembali berpura-pura sok sopan," dan lagi jika Sasuke menyadarinya, bayangkan kerusakan pada kastil ini dan berapa anggota klan Uchiha yang akan terluka."

Itachi tersenyum lagi. Ia bangkit berdiri. "Saya sangat menyukai waktu berbincang kita pagi ini, Nona Sakura. Anda tidak membuat saya bosan sama sekali."

"Aku sama sekali tidak suka berbicara denganmu." Aku berkata lagi, kali ini dengan tidak sopan. Menyipitkan mataku.

Itachi mengulurkan tangannya. "Mari kita kembali ke kastil, kurasa sebentar lagi Sasuke akan sampai."

Aku meraih tangannya. Hangat. Tidak seperti tangan laki-laki kejam dan bertangan besi. Kami berjalan kembali ke dalam melewati labirin tanaman hijau yang berkelok-kelok.

Ketika sudah mendekati pintu keluar. Itachi berhenti. "Sebagai hadiah karena kau bermain dengan baik sekali tadi, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu, Nona Sakura."

"Permintaan?"

"Ya."

"Apa saja?"

"Apa saja. Uang, perhiasan, pakaian baru—"

"Perpustakaan dan arsip klan Uchiha."

Senyumnya yang ambigu itu kembali ke bibirnya yang penuh. Itachi Uchiha benar-benar sangat berkarisma dan misterius. Dia mendekat—begitu dekat sehingga pandangan mataku tepat berada di bawah dagunya. Ia membungkuk dan berbisik di samping telingaku. " Nanti malam, tepat tengah malam, ruang baca barat. Aku akan menunggu."

Dengan begitu ia melangkah masuk, meninggalkanku yang membeku di tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kereta kuda mereka sampai di depan kastil Uchiha. Naruto turun terlebih dahulu, melindungi matanya dari sinar matahari. "Waah, kastil Uchiha tetap membuatku terkagum-kagum walaupun aku sudah beberapa kali ke sini."

Yang lain turun dengan membawa koper masing-masing. Tidak lama kemudian, bunyi kereta kuda yang lain terdengar memasuki pelataran depan kastil. Kuda-kuda warna putih dengan surai indah berlari masuk dan berhenti di samping kereta kuda pertama.

Sasuke keluar dari kereta. Naruto melambai dari tangga. "Hoi _Teme_ , kau sudah kembali, aku sudah sampai juga, kau pasti sudah sangat merindukanku kan!"

Sasuke memasang muka jijik kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah tangga juga.

Mukanya yang muram membuat anak-anak lain merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku dengar pernikahannya besok," kata Ino pelan. Mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki kastil.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Kita akan bicara nanti," bisiknya.

Yang lain mengangguk dan berjalan dalam diam.

Mereka melewati lorong megah dan tinggi ke bagian barat kastil.

"Kalian akan ditempatkan di kamar-kamar sayap kanan. Masing-masing satu kamar."

"Jadi kita akan berdekatan?" tanya Neji.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku dan Sakura di sayap kiri. Lebih mudah mengawasi kita jika di tempatkan di satu bagian kastil. Penjaga akan berkeliaran di mana-mana 24 jam. Teleportasi tidak akan memungkinkan karena dinding-dinding akan disegel. Persiapan pesta sudah akan dimulai, bersih-bersih, dekorasi, pembuatan makanan dan lain-lain, lorong mungkin tidak akan pernah sepi oleh penjaga." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan datar dan muram.

"Di mana Sakura?" celetuk Suigetsu.

"Entahlah, mungkin di kamar. Kalian masuklah ke kamar masing-masing." Sasuke berkata sambil memperhatikan jam besar di dinding dengan sepuhan perak berkilau. Permadani gantung indah bergantung di ruang baca bagian kanan. Ino, Neji, Suigetsu, dan Juugo mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamar masing-masing.

"Sasuke, aku butuh ramen ketiga, yang pertama dan kedua tidak enak," Naruto berkata tiba-tiba sambil tertawa walaupun begitu matanya serius dan tegang. Warna birunya pekat. _Sasuke, kita butuh Plan C. Plan A dan B tidak mungkin._

Sasuke mengangguk. "Akan disiapkan di dapur," kata Sasuke tak acuh. _Aku sedang memikirkannya._ Hinata dan Karin yang berdiri di samping mereka hanya bisa melongo.

Naruto tersenyum dan memberikan jempolnya. "Jangan lama-lama aku lapar." _Secepatnya beritahu kami, kita tidak punya waktu lama untuk bersiap-siap._

Sasuke mengangguk lagi. Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata untuk mencari kamar mereka. Karin masih membeku di tempat. Sasuke berjalan pergi ketika Karin menarik ujung lengan bajunya. Membuat Sasuke berhenti dan menengok. Cahaya siang memasuki lorong tempat mereka berada melewati jendela besar dengan tirai putih yang indah dan lembut. Cahayanya memantul pada rambut sehitam malam dan semerah senja sore.

"Sasuke, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" suara Karin pelan dan sedih.

"Masuklah ke kamarmu, Karin."

Pegangan tangan Karin pada kopernya mengeras. "Jika ada yang bisa kubantu—apa pun itu, akan kulakukan, kau kelihatan sangat letih."

"Tidak ada. Aku baik-baik saja," mata hitam Sasuke memandang dingin.

"Besok—kau akan menikah," suara Karin tenggelam, serak.

"Kau sebaiknya istirahat."

"Kau selalu berusaha menanggung semuanya sendirian, kau tahu aku—"

"Karin." Sasuke melepaskan pegangan Karin dari lengannya.

Muka Karin memerah ketika tangan Sasuke bersentuhan dengan tangannya. "Aku—aku membuat ramuan terbaru untuk matamu, kelihatannya penglihatanmu makin kabur ketika kau tidak menggunakan _Sharingan_." Karin merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan botol kecil. Mengulurkannya pada Sasuke.

"Terimakasih." Sasuke mengambil botol kecil itu dan melangkah pergi.

"Apakah kau akan bahagia, Sasuke? Menikah dengan cara seperti ini?!" Karin berkata setengah berteriak.

"Masuklah ke kamarmu," Sasuke berkata lagi, tanpa menoleh.

Karin berdiri di lorong dengan cahaya yang membuncah masuk ketika matahari menyembul kembali dari balik awan. Menyinari punggung Sasuke yang berjalan ke ruang duduk sebelah kiri. Hangat dan cerah.

Bagaimana mungkin musim dingin bisa sehangat dan secerah itu?

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku setelah acara minum teh pagi yang gila. Jantungku masih berdetak dengan kencang. Aku berbelok menuju lorong ketika langkahku terhenti. Dua sosok itu berdiri di samping jendela lorong yang besar dan berkilau. Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mengenai rambut mereka. Layaknya api hitam dan api merah.

Sasuke dan Karin?

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku mundur bersembunyi ketika tangan Karin meraih lengan Sasuke. Mereka berbicara satu sama lain. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tubuh mereka diliputi bayang-bayang. Sasuke menerima sebuah botol kecil dari Karin dan pergi. Jantungku berdetak keras lagi, kali ini dengan alasan yang berbeda. Karin memandangi punggung Sasuke lama sampai Sasuke menghilang ditelan belokan lorong.

Karin mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkat kopernya. Berjalan ke arahku yang membuatku bersembunyi di balik patung besar, mematikan aliran _ficels_ ku.

Aku memandang sosoknya yang berbelok ke deretan kamar sebelah kanan. Kemudian menghilang. Aku menekankan telapak tanganku di depan dadaku. Jantungku masih berdetak. Mukaku memerah.

Astaga momen apa yang baru aku lihat? Aku seperti orang aneh yang mengintip sebuah adegan pribadi yang seharusnya tidak dilihat orang. Aku kira adegan seperti itu hanya ada di film-film.

Tunggu, aku mengerti sekarang kenapa Karin begitu benci padaku. Dia menyukai Sasuke. Ah, kenapa aku begitu bodoh. Sial, aku tidak butuh drama romansa yang akan membuat kepalaku pening. Sudah cukup masalahku ketika aku selalu saja bertemu orang-orang yang berusaha membunuhku.

Aku menarik napas lagi dan berjalan ke arah kamarku. Sesuai dugaanku Sasuke berjalan lagi di lorong dari arah kamarku. Wajahnya kelihatan lebih suram daripada tadi pagi. Aku memelankan langkahku. Kelihatannya _mood_ nya sedang tidak baik.

Aku memasang senyum cerah. "Hai, Sasuke, kau sudah kembali?"

Sasuke langsung mendekat dan melihatku dari atas ke bawah dengan mata hitamnya yang tajam. Memastikan keadaanku.

"Darimana, Sakura?" suaranya yang dalam itu terdengar lagi.

Aku berusaha memasang ekspresi netral. "Seperti yang kau sarankan, menjelajah kastil, setelah sepagian bosan belajar."

Sasuke terdiam kemudian mengangguk. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Sasuke membuat gerakan dengan kepalanya ke arah kamarku.

"Kau sudah lama kenal dengan Karin?" pertanyaan itu keluar sebelum bisa kutahan.

Ah, sial mulut, dasar mulut, ah sial.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahku, ekspresinya kelihatan bingung. "Ya, kenapa kau bertanya?"

Aku gelagapan. "Tidak, aku hanya, tadi melihat—" tiba-tiba pikiran ini datang," tunggu, Sasuke, kalau begitu yang lain di sini?! Ino, Naruto, dan yang lainnya?!" aku tertawa kegirangan. Sasuke mengangguk. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak memekik. "Kalau begitu ayo, kita temui mereka, " aku menarik tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya pergi, kemudian bingung harus ke arah mana. "Di mana kamar mereka?"

"Sakura."

"Aku sudah tidak sabar, kira-kira—"

"Sakura," Sasuke menarik lenganku ke arahnya. Aku terdiam, melepaskan genggaman kuatnya dari lenganku. _Ular bersisik dingin. Potongan tangan di lumpur_. Aku mundur satu langkah.

Jika Sasuke menyadari ekspresiku, dia tidak menunjukkannya. "Kita harus bicara."

Aku mengangguk.

Aku dan Sasuke masuk ke kamarku yang besar dan mewah. Sasuke duduk di kursi empuk berukir dekat perapian, aku memilih kursi di seberangnya. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Besok, pernikahan kita akan diadakan."

Sejenak rasanya dunia berputar dan kosong. "Apa, kurasa aku salah dengar?"

"Pesta pernikahan."

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku yang memucat dan tanganku gemetar. "Bagaimana bisa, kau bilang besok hanya pesta pertunangan?!" Kepanikan melanda suaraku.

"Kakekku sudah merencanakan ini, membohongiku," Sasuke berkata tenang.

Emosiku naik. "Bagaimana kau masih bisa tenang, kita masih tujuh belas tahun dan kita baru mengenal, Sasuke. Masih banyak hal-hal yang ingin aku lakukan!" Aku merasakan tubuhku gemetar.

"Kita akan tetap kabur, Sakura."

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin, pesta pernikahannya besok! Dan aku tidak mau dipenjarakan di kastil ini selamanya, aku ikut ke sini karena aku ingin menyelamatkan dunia ini atau apa, atau mematahkan kutukan ini. Aku juga ingin kembali ke duniaku sendiri!"

"Kubilang kita akan tetap bisa kabur, Sakura."

Aku menarik napas dalam dengan gemetar. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku sedang mempersiapkannya."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kubilang—"

Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di atas meja, mencondongkan tubuhku ke arah Sasuke. "Sasuke, aku bukan seorang puteri lemah yang bisa kau paksa duduk manis dan tinggal diam. Apa rencananya?" kataku pelan, memberikan penekanan pada akhir kalimat.

Aku duduk kembali ke tempat dudukku dan menunggunya menjawab.

Sasuke duduk terdiam juga, matanya kosong.

Aku mual. Air mata merebak di pelupuk mataku. "Kau belum tahu kan?"

Hening.

"Kau juga masih bingung harus mengambil tindakan apa," aku berkata dengan getir.

Sasuke menutup mata hitamnya sebentar. Ketika membukanya lagi, warna hitam matanya semakin pekat. "Awalnya, aku ingin langsung mengajakmu kabur begitu saja, namun aku tidak bisa."

Aku lemas.

"Dia akan membunuh yang lain. Naruto dan yang lainnya."

"Kakekmu sangat kuat, Sasuke?"

"Sangat-sangat kuat, Sakura."

Ekspresi Sasuke kosong dan letih. Ekspresi yang sama ketika ia baru saja menyelamatkanku dari Juugo dan mengajakku ke Jyficia. Ekspresi seorang prajurit perang yang sudah kepayahan bertempur di terlalu banyak medan perang. Tanpa kutukan ini, Sasuke bisa saja melanjutkan hidup menjadi seorang pangeran yang berkuasa, bahkan mungkin menjadi raja, menikah dengan seorang puteri cantik, membahagiakan ibunya.

 **Kau juga sama.**

Kehidupanku dahulu tidak akan seindah itu.

 **Tapi kau merindukan kehidupanmu yang dulu.**

Hening lama.

Aku bangkit. Memutari meja dan berdiri di samping Sasuke. Sasuke memandangku. Garis-garis wajahnya yang tampan itu muram. "Sasuke, kau tidak harus menanggungnya sendirian, ikutkan aku dalam rencanamu. Aku bukan hanya obyek yang harus kau lindungi dan selamatkan. Aku temanmu. Kita harus saling membantu," aku membungkuk dan memeluk Sasuke. Tubuhnya dingin. Pundaknya kokoh dan lebar.

Aku merasakan kedua lengannya melingkar di pinggangku. Ia menunduk dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak kiriku. Bisa kurasakan napasnya di sisi leherku. Aku menahan instingku untuk tidak lari dan kabur. _Ular bersisik dingin. Darah di tangan Sasuke, kepala yang menggelinding._

Walaupun aku tidak kabur melepaskan diri, tapi tubuhku menegang dan kurasa Sasuke merasakannya karena ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku tersenyum canggung. "Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan yang lain?"

"Saat makan siang, kurasa sebentar lagi."

Aku mengangguk dan bangkit berdiri.

"Kau punya teman-teman yang luar biasa, Sasuke," kataku dengan senyum kecil, tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada iri pada suaraku, "kau harus menjaga mereka baik-baik."

"Aku juga akan menjagamu, Sakura."

Aku tertawa. "Tentu saja aku tahu, Sasuke."

 _Kalau bukan karena kutukan ini, kau bahkan tidak akan mau mengenalku._

Terdengar pintu diketuk. Hana masuk sambil menunduk sopan. "Tuan Sasuke dan Nona Sakura, makan siang sudah siap."

.

.

.

.

 **Suatu hari hidup seorang gadis muda yang disiksa oleh keluarga angkatnya**

 **Kemudian dia mendapat undangan**

 **Undangan untuk berpura-pura menjadi puteri untuk sang pangeran**

 **Pangeran itu buruk rupa begitu pula si gadis karena kutukan di masa lalu**

 **Sepatu kaca berdarah cocok di kaki si gadis**

 **Si gadis akan dikutuk lagi untuk berpura-pura menjadi seorang puteri selamanya**

 **Sang puteri, Cinderella, harus kabur sebelum jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam**

 **Sebelum gaunnya berubah menjadi kain compang-camping dan mahkotanya menjadi besi berkarat**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku bertemu dengan Hinata, tunangan Naruto. Ia memiliki mata lavender terindah yang pernah kulihat, ia tenang, anggun dan sedikit pemalu. Naruto tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh soal perlakuan pengawal Uchiha di vila selatan.

"Kalian semua berwajah menyeramkan, Sasuke- _Teme_ ," Naruto berkata dengan muka cemberut. Agar-agar _plum_ di depannya segera lenyap. Naruto mengambil roti dengan selai stroberi.

"Sakura, bagaimana kabarmu, tinggal di tempat sesuram ini," Suigetsu menyeletuk sambil terkekeh. Melirik Sasuke. "Jangan bilang kalian tidur satu kamar."

Aku melotot. "Tentu saja tidak," sentakku dengan muka memerah. Sasuke hanya memberikan pandangan mematikan pada Suigetsu.

Karin memukul lengan Suigetsu. "Jangan berbicara aneh-aneh, bodoh."

Kedatangan mereka, celotehan kocak dan suara mereka membuatku merasa lebih nyaman. Keberadaan mereka membuat tempat ini terasa agak normal. Aku mengamati mereka yang kadang berbicara hal-hal yang tidak relevan dengan muka serius. Butuh waktu cukup lama bagiku untuk mengerti bahwa mereka sedang berkomunikasi tentang rencana mereka. Menggunakan bahasa rahasia.

Aku meletakkan garpuku. Berdehem sebentar. "Sebelum pernikahan besok, aku punya rencana." _Aku punya sebuah_ _rencana_.

Semua terdiam. Memandangku tidak mengerti.

"Aku berencana untuk jalan-jalan di kota, sebelum besok sibuk dengan persiapan pesta pernikahan. Terkadang aku ingin mencoba jalan-jalan malam hari." _Kita harus bertemu malam ini._

Aku meneruskan makanku dengan santai walau begitu aku memberikan isyarat dengan mataku.

"Sasuke, apa itu bisa dilakukan?" kataku memohon. Sasuke terdiam masih berusaha mencerna perkataanku. "Ya, itu bisa diatur, Sakura."

"Ide yang bagus bukan, kita semua kelihatannya sudah penat dan kecapekan, mungkin kita akan bisa menyegarkan pikiran."

"Pasar malam biasanya sangat malam dan ramai, Sakura." _Walaupun malam tapi akan banyak orang berlalu-lalang._

"Itu tidak masalah, kalau ada izin dari kakekmu dulu." _Kalian pasti bisa bisa mengatasi itu. Asalkan kakekmu tidak tahu._

Sasuke mengangguk.

Kami meneruskan makan. Kali ini Naruto membahas soal _mall-mall_ di dunia nyata yang luar biasa. Dia harus mengajak Hinata lain kali. Sebagai bulan madu. Aku tertawa ketika Neji menusukkan garpunya keras-keras ke kue keju di depannya, membuat Naruto berjengit dan terdiam.

Selesai makan kami kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Kami mempunyai waktu luang sampai sore hari. Suigetsu, Ino, dan Karin memutuskan untuk melakukan latihan di arena latihan samping kastil. Naruto meminta bantuan Juugo untuk memasak ramen di dapur. Juugo yang kelihatannya baik itu mengangguk, membuat Ino sewot. "Naruto, kau sudah gila, kau baru saja makan."

Naruto hanya tertawa terkekeh. Neji dan Hinata berpamitan karena akan ada rapat dewan kota. Dan mereka berdua harus datang mewakili klan Hyuuga.

Saat aku mulai berjalan pergi, Juugo menghampiriku. Aku mundur teratur, detik setelahnya Sasuke sudah berada di sampingku. Juugo membungkuk dengan sopan, ekspresinya kelihatan sedih dan menyesal. "Nona, Sakura, maafkan aku karena sudah menyakiti Anda."

"Kenapa waktu itu kau tidak bisa mengendalikan dirimu?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Ia dengan kikuk menunduk lagi, mengusap lehernya. "Hasil percobaan Orochimaru," bisiknya.

Aku terhenyak. "Orochimaru melakukan itu padamu juga?"

Juugo mengangguk, belum memandang mataku.

Aku menoleh pada Sasuke. "Duluan saja, Sasuke, aku ingin berbicara dengan Juugo sebentar," aku menegaskan perkataanku ketika Sasuke kelihatan tidak setuju," aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku akan mengawasimu dari jauh," ia berkata kemudian melangkah pergi dengan enggan.

Aku menoleh ke arah Juugo lagi. Melembutkan suaraku. "Aku memaafkanmu. Jadi kau berubah seperti itu ketika terdesak?"

Juugo mengangguk. "Ya, Nona Sakura."

"Sakura," kataku.

Juugo mendongak. Tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih, Sakura. Saat ini hanya Sasuke- _sama_ yang bisa mengobatiku."

"Oleh karena itu kau jadi sangat hormat begitu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Dia yang menolongku keluar dari penjara eksperimen Orochimaru. Aku mengerti jika kau takut padaku, Sakura."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Asalkan kau tidak tiba-tiba berubah liar seperti waktu itu, kurasa kau teman yang cukup baik."

Juugo tersenyum lagi. "Hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Aku berjanji, Sakura."

Aku mengangguk lagi, membalas tersenyum. "Aku percaya padamu."

Setelah itu Naruto sudah menarik Juugo ke dapur dengan muka berseri-seri.

Aku memandangi mereka berdua dengan geli. Naruto benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan kembang gula. Juugo ayah baik hati yang tidak bisa menolak.

Sasuke menghampiriku. "Kau mau berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman?"

Aku memucat. "Taman yang ada labirinnya?"

Sasuke memandangku bingung. "Bukan, aku tidak suka taman itu, bagaimana kau—?

Aku menarik lengannya. "Ah, ayo cepat kalau begitu, aku ingin menghirup udara segar," kataku, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Huh, hampir saja.

Taman bagian timur kastil hampir menyerupai hutan dengan rumput tebal di bawah kakiku. Rumpun-rumpun mawar yang dipangkas rapi berjajar terselip di antara pepohonan. Jalan setapak kecil meliuk-liuk di antara pepohonan teduh. Beberapa kolam ikan kecil menyebar dan dipeluk akar-akar pohon. Kolam itu jernih dengan bebatuan putih dan bunga-bunga kecil warna-warni tumbuh di pinggirnya. Terlihat rusa berlari-lari dengan anak-anaknya. Ketika kami mulai memasuki hutan kecil ini, tupai-tupai mulai berloncatan, sinar matahari menerobos keteduhan pohon-pohon.

Bunga-bungaan yang menghampar di sebelah kiriku di tata dengan sangat rapi. Hampir mirip bunga-bunga liar yang ditata untuk menutupi rerumputan. Aku mendesah kagum. "Indah sekali."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku suka berjalan-jalan di sini jika sedang ingin menjernihkan pikiran."

"Terkadang aku penasaran, berapa tukang kebun yang dibutuhkan untuk merawat semua taman di kompleks kastil ini?"

Sasuke memandangku seakan aku sudah gila.

Aku tertawa. "Memangnya kau tidak penasaran? Kastil ini kan luas sekali."

Sasuke terdiam. "Kurasa aku tidak pernah memikirkannya."

"Dasar orang kaya, " gerutuku bercanda.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Pertanyaanmu benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak, Sakura."

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya," kataku ringan. Memandang ke atas. Di antara ranting pepohonan terdapat tanaman rambat yang melintang di antara dahan-dahan, ada buah-buah warna kekuningan besar-besar menggantung.

"Apa itu?" aku menunjuk. Sasuke mendongak.

"Rumah peri-peri."

Aku memandangnya tidak percaya. "Kau bercanda kan?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Peri-peri kecil, _pixie_ , kalau tengah malam mereka turun, sayap mereka bersinar dan berkilau."

Aku mengangakan mulutku. "Seperti _tinker bell_?"

Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya bingung. " _Tinker bell_?"

Aku menahan tawa. "Tentu saja kau tidak tahu. Peri kecil di dongeng di duniaku. _Peter Pan._ "

Sasuke akhirnya mengerti dan mengangguk. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Angin bertiup sepoi. Kami berjalan beriringan lagi.

Suasana tenang dan sejuk.

"Jadi apa rencanamu?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya, "kurasa di sini kita cukup aman."

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat keadaan di mana pernikahan kita harus ditunda?"

Sasuke berhenti berjalan. "Aku juga berpikir begitu, apa yang bisa membuat kakekku membatalkan pernikahan, aku tidak bisa menemukannya."

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan membatalkan, hanya mengulur waktu supaya kita bisa kabur. Kita semua. Aku tidak tahu apa ini akan berhasil oleh karena itu aku butuh pendapat kalian."

"Apa rencanamu?"

"Kelihatannya klanmu sangat ketakutan akan kemampuanku, mengendalikan Uchiha, bagaimana jika waktu pesta nanti aku bisa mengendalikan beberapa klan Uchiha?"

Sasuke tertegun. "Tapi kau bilang kau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya?"

"Ya. Aku tidak tahu."

"Lalu bagaimana kau—" Sasuke mulai mengerti. "Kau akan membuat kekacauan cukup besar. Kakekku akan memprioritaskan pengendalian kekuatan itu karena dia akan takut kutukan itu juga akan mengenainya, Raja Ghastro."

Aku tersenyum senang. "Kita hanya butuh sebuah pertujukkan yang cukup meyakinkan."

"Kurasa aku dan yang lainnya bisa melakukannya." Jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam lagi dalam pose berpikir. "Kurasa aku punya beberapa ide."

"Luar biasa," kataku bersemangat. "Kalau rencana ini gagal?"

"Aku baru saja mendapat ide untuk rencana cadangan," suara Sasuke yang dalam terdengar lagi. "Tapi aku harus membicarakannya dengan yang lain apakah itu memungkinkan."

Aku mengangguk. "Kapan kita rapat?"

"Kita akan bertemu jam dua malam nanti."

"Caranya?"

"Kurasa aku bisa memasang ilusi di kamar kita masing-masing."

"Ide yang bagus."

Sasuke terdiam. "Ini akan sangat berbahaya."

Aku memandang mata Sasuke lurus-lurus. "Aku tidak akan bertindak ceroboh lagi. Kali ini aku akan membantumu, Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam lama.

"Baiklah."

Kami berjalan lagi beriringan di jalan setapak. Angin mendesau di antara dahan-dahan pohon di atas kami.

.

.

.

.

Aku mandi dan tidur cepat. Besok pagi, aku harus memilih gaunku begitu kata Hana. Aku menunggu tengah malam dengan mondar-mandir di kamar.

 **Kau tidak bilang akan bertemu Itachi.**

Tentu saja tidak, kau kira Sasuke akan memperbolehkan?

 **Kau sudah pandai berbohong sekarang.**

Diamlah.

Malam ini bulan tidak tampak. Awan berarak menutupi langit. Angin kencang membuat tanaman bunga di depan balkon kamarku tertundu- tunduk. Pukul dua belas kurang sepuluh menit aku membuka pintu kamarku dan mengendap-endap keluar. Aneh, sunyi sekali. Lorong di depanku remang-remang. Aku mulai berjalan ke ruang baca barat. Ruangan itu kosong dan gelap yang bisa kulihat hanya bayang-bayang kursi, meja, dan rak buku. Lukisan-lukisan di dinding seperti mengawasiku. Jantungku berdegup keras.

Tepat pukul tengah malam, jam di ruang ini berdentang. Aku terlonjak kaget. Lalu sunyi lagi. Aku memandang ke sekeliling. Kosong. Di mana Itachi? Aku tidak suka dikagetkan tiba-tiba. Di mana?

Aku melihat bayangan di belakangku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat. Dan dia sudah berdiri di pintu masuk ruangan ini, memakai celana panjang dan atasan untuk tidur, serta selop. Dia bergerak seperti bayangan tanpa suara.

"Kau terlihat sangat tegang, Nona Sakura?" katanya pelan dengan senyum ramahnya.

Aku menahan emosiku. "Di mana perpustakaan dan ruang arsipnya?" aku berbisik tidak sabar.

"Kau harus menghadiri pernikahanmu besok, bagaimana kalau Sasuke tahu kau berkeliaran malam-malam?"

"Dia tidak perlu tahu," kataku.

"Baiklah, kalau itu pilihanmu," katanya dengan suara dalam. Menyuruhku mengikutinya. Kami berjalan di lorong-lorong yang berkelok. Di depan kami ada dua penjaga berpatroli. Aku menahan napas membeku. Tapi Itachi tetap berjalan tenang.

Penjaga-penjaga segera mengeluarkan senjata mereka. "Siapa di situ—Tuan Itachi—apa—" dua penjaga itu membeku dengan tatapan kosong. Aku mengikuti langkah Itachi lagi. Setelah kami cukup jauh, penjaga itu sadar kembali dan berjalan lagi seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia melakukannya kepada enam penjaga lain yang kami temui.

Kami tiba di bagian tengah kastil di lantai dua. Sebuah pintu besar ada di depanku. Penjaga yang berada di kedua sisi pintu sudah membeku juga. "Tetap di belakangku," kata Itachi. Kami memasuki sebuah lorong lagi. Kali ini berdinding batu dengan langit-langit tinggi. Lantainya marmer kehitaman. Udaranya berubah sangat dingin. Tidak ada jendela sama sekali.

Bunyi berderik mengagetkanku. Di depan kami seekor ular kobra setinggi tiga meter mendesis bangkit. Aku kehilangan kemampuan bernapas. Ularnya berwarna hitam dan ungu.

Ular itu mendesis lagi, menunjukkan taringnya. Kemudia membeku juga. Seperti penjaga-penjaga tadi.

Itachi menoleh. "Mari, Nona Sakura."

Dengan kaki gemetar aku berjalan di sela ekor ular besar di sampingku. Jantungku sudah berdetak tidak karuan.

Kami sampai di sebuah pintu lagi. Itachi membukanya pelan. Kami masuk. Aku tertegun, terpesona pada pemandangan di depanku. Perpustakaan paling indah dan paling besar yang pernah kutemui. Aku mendongak dengan kagum. Ruangan ini besar terdiri dari tiga lantai, menjulang ke atas, melingkar dengan rak-rak buku di setiap lantai dan di bagian tengah. Atap perpustakaan ini berbentuk kubah dilukis dengan lukisan indah berwarna-warni. Lampu-lampu kristal menggantung di mana-mana. Lantainya warna hijau dan putih mengkilat.

Aku memicingkan mataku. Apa itu?

Di dinding-dinding dan sela-sela rak, ada makhluk-makhluk kecoklatan dan bengkok mirip monyet dan anjing. Gigi mereka setajam gigi harimau. Mereka kurus dengan tangan dan kaki panjang bengkok dan keriput. Matanya hijau kecil bulat. Ia merangkak-rangkak di lantai dan di dinding seperti cicak atau lebih mirip laba-laba.

Aku merinding sekujur tubuh. Itachi mengikuti arah pandanganku. " _Veivil_. Itu penjaga-penjaga perpustakaan ini, mereka tidak akan menyerangmu selama aku di sini."

Aku mengangguk dengan gemetar.

Itachi tersenyum lagi. "Mari, Nona Sakura."

Aku memaksakan kakiku yang berkeringat dan kaku untuk mengikutinya. Berjalan di antara makhluk-makhluk merangkak dan rak buku berbau harum yang kusuka; percampuran antara kertas tua, kayu rak buku, dan bau harum lain yang tidak bisa kukenali.

Kami menuju pintu kaca kebiruan di belakang perpustakaan megah ini.

Aku tidak punya waktu banyak sebelum Sasuke menjemputku ke kamar. Aku harus cepat.

Ruangan di balik pintu kaca itu berdinding pualam. Dengan atap kubah terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang, jadi aku bisa melihat langit malam suram dan sulur-sulur hijau tumbuhan yang menutupi atap. Di tengah ruangan tampak kaca berukuran dua meter, berdiri tegak dengan ukiran keemasan. Bayanganku dan Itachi terpantul jelas di kaca itu. Mukaku pucat dan rambutku berantakan.

"Mendekatlah ke cermin."

"Cermin apa ini?"

"Cermin pengetahuan. Ia merekam semua sejarah dan pengetahuan di Jyficia."

Aku memandang bayanganku sendiri, gaun tidurku sudah kusut ujungnya.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah huruf warna perak terbentuk bagai ditulis dengan tangan tak kasat mata. Tulisannya berkata 'halo, apa pertanyaanmu?'

"Cermin ini milik suku Haruno."

Aku menoleh begitu cepat sampai leherku sakit. "Apa?!"

"Cepat ajukan pertanyaanmu, kau ingin tahu masa lalumu kan? Kau punya waktu lima belas menit."

Aku memandang cermin lagi. Kali ini tersentak melihat bayangan diriku yang lain. Halusinasiku yang sedang menyeringai berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Aku menoleh ke belakang lagi dengan keringat dingin. Kosong. Jantungku berdetak keras.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

Tidak, aku sudah gila.

Aku menarik napas lagi. Entah kenapa frasa ini menggeliat di ujung lidahku.

" _Wahai penghuni waktu yang tinggal terlalu lama, izinkan aku melihat memori yang sudah ditelan waktu dan zaman_ ," bisikku. Aku mundur satu langkah ketika sebuah lingkaran perak terbentuk perlahan dan digantikan oleh seekor kucing dengan mata besar dengan bulu lebat. Kucing itu berbulu hijau, biru, dan perak. Tidak memiliki badan atau kaki.

"Kucing _Chesire*,_ " bisikku tanpa sadar. Mirip sekali.

Bayangan kucing di dalam cermin itu memiliki senyum lebar.

Suaranya berat namun empuk.

"Hmm, sudah lama aku tidak dipanggil secara langsung, aku sedang tidur siang. Ooh, sudah malam. Hm, kau Haruno rupanya."

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang masa laluku."

Dia tersenyum lebar lagi, dari ujung ke ujung. "Tentu saja, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan—atau lihat?"

"Lihat?"

"Aku bisa membawamu ke memorimu sendiri, membuatmu mengingat semuanya."

Dia tersenyum lagi—lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya.

Yang kudengar adalah suara jantungku sendiri yang berdentang-dentang tidak karuan.

Aku bisa memiliki memori masa laluku.

Memori yang memegang peran penting dalam kutukan ini.

Aku menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cermin-cermin di dinding, tunjukkan siapa aku sebenarnya**

 **Bagian-bagian diriku sudah terpecah-pecah oleh waktu**

.

.

.

.

 **.Chapter** **13** **Ends.**


	14. A Princess in the Black Wedding

**.E.**

N

 **I**

G

 **M**

A

.

Act II

 **THE WEB INSIDE THE CASTLE**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 14: **A Princess in the Black Wedding**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ssstt...**

 **Sampai di mana ceritaku? Oh ya, Pangeran dan Puteri berencana menikah**

 **Tentu biasanya dongeng akan berakhir dengan keduanya menikah**

 **Tapi apa yang harus kau korbankan untuk mendapatkan akhir seperti itu?**

 **Tentu pengorbanan apa pun bukan masalah, bukankah semua gadis ingin jadi seorang puteri?**

.

.

.

Cahaya bulan mengintip dari balik awan kelabu, putih, dan hitam. Menerobos langit-langit kaca di atasku. Ruangan bulat lebar ini jadi agak terang. Mata kucing di dalam cermin itu jernih dan lebar. Ia terkekeh lagi.

Ia berkedip sebentar. "Masukkan tanganmu ke kaca," katanya dengan nada penuh kegembiraan seakan dia sedang menemukan permainan baru setelah lama merasa bosan.

Aku mengulurkan tangan.

"Namun," lanjutnya, "kau harus siap dengan konsekuensinya."

"Konsekuensi?"

"Ya, kau tidak berpikir mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali tidak akan mengubah siapa dirimu?"

"Aku siap," tanganku menerobos kaca dengan mudah dan merasakan permukaan kaca itu lumer seperti perak yang baru cair. Aku merasakan sebuah botol kecil berbahan kaca. Aku menariknya keluar. Sebuah botol kecil berbentuk tabung berisi cairan merah berada di tanganku. "Apa ini—"

Sebuah tangan bergerak melewati pundakku dan mencengkeram leherku erat. Bisa kurasakan tubuh Itachi berdiri tepat di belakangku. Aku membeku. Napasnya berderu ketika ia berbisik di samping telingaku," Nona Sakura, dengan satu gerakan tangan, aku bisa mematahkan lehermu, berikan botol itu."

"Apa yang—"

"Jangan melawan," cengkeramannya mengeras dan aku mulai merasa tercekik. "Jangan bertindak bodoh, **berikan** botol itu."

"Kau tidak bisa membunuhku," aku menjawab.

Dia berbisik rendah,"mungkin itu benar, tapi aku akan membuatmu begitu kesakitan, dan aku tidak peduli apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan karena mungkin saja, botol itu lebih berharga."

Kakiku gemetar. Dia tidak hanya menggertak.

Aku meletakkan botol kaca kecil itu ke tangan Itachi yang pucat di depanku. Kemudian dia mundur perlahan. Aku segera berbalik dengan darah berdesir karena amarah.

 **Sial, kita lengah.**

"Apa maksudnya semua ini, Itachi?!" Aku berteriak gusar, mengepalkan tanganku. Aku merasa dikhianati. "Kukira kita punya kesepakatan?"

Aku memperhatikan Itachi mengamati botol kecil itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi, membiarkan sinar bulan menerobos botol itu, warnanya berubah sepekat darah.

"Kesepakatan kita sudah terjadi, aku membawamu ke ruang perpustakaan dan arsip Uchiha, tidak ada sama sekali kesepakatan tentang kau mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali."

"Kau membohongiku! Berikan botol itu!"

Itachi memandangku dengan mata hangat dan kelamnya, memasukkan botol itu ke sakunya. "Untuk sementara, aku yang akan menyimpan botol ini. Ah, dan aku tidak berbohong kau masih bisa mendapat informasi tentang masa lalumu, Nona Sakura."

"Bagaimana?!"

Ia memandang ke belakang pundakku. "Kepala kucing itu bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Cermin pengetahuan memiliki kemampuan luar biasa dalam menyimpan sejarah."

Aku menggeram, memandangnya penuh curiga. Aku tidak bisa berbalik memunggungi Itachi, dia terlalu berbahaya.

Itachi tersenyum, mundur dua langkah. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun, aku sudah mendapatkan yang aku inginkan. Dan ini kesempatan yang langka, jangan menyia-nyiakannya, Nona Sakura."

Aku mengawasinya sambil menimbang-nimbang. Dia tidak punya alasan untuk menyerangku. Aku memandang saku tempat botol itu disimpan. Untuk sementara, aku harus merelakannya. Setelah ini aku akan memikirkan cara untuk mengambilnya kembali.

Aku menarik napas dan memandang kepala kucing itu yang masih tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya.

"Apa kau bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanku?"

"Itu tergantung, apakah informasi itu diberitahukan padaku, apakah informasi itu **kau** beritahukan padaku." Ia bergoyang ke kiri dan kepala itu menggelinding ke kiri.

"Aku?"

"Ya, hanya suku Haruno yang bisa menggunakanku."

Ah, jadi itu alasannya Itachi memanfaatkanku.

"Jadi aku orang terakhir yang memasukkan memori ke _database_ -mu?"

"Ya."

Jantungku kembali berdebar-debar. "Aku tahu aku dan Sasuke memiliki kutukan, apa itu?" Aku akan mulai dari hal-hal dasar.

"Kutukan yang membuat kalian akan dilahirkan terus menerus, dan Sasuke akan terus mengikuti perintahmu."

"Oke, apa maksudmu dilahirkan terus menerus? Bagaimana sejarahnya?"

"Kau sudah mengalami tiga kehidupan, sekarang yang keempat. Di kehidupan pertamamu kau menjadi simpanan Sasuke atau permaisuri lebih sopannya," kepala kucing itu terkekeh sebentar. "Di kehidupan keduamu kau menjadi adik angkat Sasuke, di kehidupan ketiga kau menjadi istri Sasuke, dan sekarang kau jadi calon isterinya."

Aku menenangkan detak jantungku. "Reinkarnasi?"

"Setelah kalian mati, beberapa puluh atau seratus tahun kemudian kalian akan dilahirkan kembali."

"Bagaimana sistemnya?" kataku membuat suaraku sedingin dan setenang mungkin.

"Sasuke akan dilahirkan dari klan Uchiha. Kau dari orang-orang yang ada hubungannya dengan suku Haruno. Kadang kau bahkan lahir dari keluarga yang benar-benar berbeda."

"Lebih spesifik," kataku tidak sabar. "Bagaimana dengan kakek Sasuke, orang tuanya dan yang lainnya?"

"Orang-orang reikarnasi adalah orang yang ikut lahir kembali dengan kalian oleh karena itu ada orang-orang yang tetap hidup bersama kalian di setiap kehidupan walaupun mereka telah mati juga di kehidupan sebelumnya."

Aku memijit keningku. "Jadi kalau Sasuke mati, dia tidak bisa lahir kembali sebelum semua keluarga—orang-orang reinkarnasi di sekitarnya juga mati, karena ia harus menunggu kakeknya, lalu ibu ayahnya reinkarnasi dan melahirkan dia kembali?"

Gigi-gigi putih itu terlihat lagi, kepala itu bergerak-gerak. "Ya, seperti itu."

"Bagaimana dengan—"

Aku menggigit lidahku. Aku ingin bertanya tentang pengendalian Uchiha, tapi Itachi masih mengawasiku. Aku tidak mau mengambil risiko.

"Siapa dan kenapa kutukan ini dibuat?"

Kepala itu terkekeh, kali ini berputar-putar di pinggiran cermin. " **Kau** yang membuatnya."

"Ap-apa?! Tidak mungkin! Untuk apa?!"

"Setahuku kau membenci Uchiha, kau ingin membuat mereka menderita."

Tubuhku gemetar. Aku yang membuat kutukan mengerikan ini? Tidak mungkin.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Itachi masih bergeming. Kurasa dia sudah tahu fakta ini.

"Kau membenci mereka yang telah membunuh keluargamu."

Aku menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, kutukan ini hanya membuatku menderita. Aku tidak akan—"

"Itulah kenyataannya. Lagipula, itu pikiran dari dirimu yang sekarang, apakah kau tahu pemikiran dari dirimu yang dulu?"

Aku menarik napas dengan susah payah. Aku tidak tahu.

"Bagaimana cara menghilangkan kutukan ini?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak tahu."

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada informasi seperti itu dalam ingatanku."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana cara membuat kutukan ini?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Amarahku naik. "Kau ini cermin pengetahuan apa bukan?!" Mukaku panas, keringat dingin membasahi tanganku.

Kepala kucing itu terkekeh sekali lagi. "Aku tidak tahu. **Kau** tidak pernah memberitahukan padaku."

"Kau sama sekali bukan cermin pengetahuan, kau hanya binatang tidak utuh tempat curhatku di masa lalu," kataku dengan amarah dingin.

"Hmm, tidak ada gunanya kau marah padaku, aku tetap tidak tahu."

Aku susah payah menenangkan diri.

"Siapa sajakah orang-orang reinkarnasi itu selain keluarga Sasuke dan Hana?"

Ia memiringkan kepala berbulu lembutnya. "Itu aku juga tidak tahu."

Aku menggeram frustasi.

"Bagaimana sifat dan perasaanku pada Sasuke dulu?"

"Itu aku tidak tahu."

"Apakah aku pernah berusaha mematahkan kutukan ini?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Siapa musuh-musuhku dulu?"

Gelengan dengan kekehan.

"Bagaimana aku mati di kehidupan sebelumnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, hmm, tapi mungkin kau bisa tahu ketika kau mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali."

Aku terdiam, memeras otak. "Kenapa klan Uchiha membunuh suku Haruno di kehidupan pertamaku dulu?"

Aku mendengar suara dalam Itachi dan langkah kakinya mendekat. "Karena dulu ada legenda bahwa suku Haruno bisa membuat sihir kekekalan hidup. Bahkan meminum darah dari jantung kalian yang masih segar menunda penuaan."

Aku menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan emosiku. Air mataku menggenang. Aku tidak mengenal keluargaku di kehidupan dulu, tapi aku bisa membayangkan penderitaan mereka. Aku memandang Itachi jijik. "Kalian membunuh satu suku hanya untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang hidup kekal?" Nadaku getir penuh kebencian.

"Ya, Nona Sakura dan aku akan melakukannya lagi jika itu bisa tercapai."

Aku berbalik dan mengayunkan tanganku. Itachi menangkap pergelanganku cepat.

"Nah, Nona Sakura, waktumu sudah habis. Lagipula tidak ada pertanyaan yang kira-kira cermin ini bisa jawab."

Kucing itu terkekeh. "Uchiha. Makhluk-makhluk busuk. Aku penasaran bagaimana drama kali ini akan berakhir." Dengan begitu ia lenyap dan cermin itu kembali menampilkan bayanganku dan Itachi.

Aku menarik tanganku dengan kasar, melemparkan pandangan merendahkan.

"Mari, Nona Sakura, Anda harus cepat tidur. Besok hari besar Anda."

Ia tersenyum hangat lagi dan berjalan ke luar ruangan.

Aku memandangi punggung Itachi Uchiha dengan kebencian yang menggelora.

.

.

.

 **Sepatu kacamu bening kemerahan**

 **Gaun pengantinmu hitam kelam**

.

.

.

Itachi Uchiha mengantarku sampai depan kamar. Ia tersenyum hangat, membukakan pintu untukku. "Nikmati istirahat Anda, Nona Sakura." Kemudian dia berlalu. Aku masuk kamar, menutup pintu. Saat itu lututku tidak kuat lagi berdiri. Aku ambruk, bersender pada pintu. Mataku panas. Air mataku mengalir di pipi. Pikiranku kacau. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana?

Selama hampir setengah jam aku duduk termenung, menangis seperti orang bodoh.

 **Kita harus mulai bergerak. Kurang ajar, Itachi Uchiha sialan.**

Aku berusaha mengacuhkan suara di kepalaku.

 **Cepat cuci mukamu. Sebentar lagi Sasuke datang.**

Aku mengusap air mataku dan menuju kamar mandi.

Bunyi pintu terbuka dengan pelan terdengar. Darahku terkesiap. Sasuke. Tepat waktu.

Aku pura-pura bangkit dari tempat tidur, memakai selopku. "Sasuke," bisikku.

Ia menempelkan ujung jarinya di bibirnya. Ia juga memakai baju tidur biru tua dan selop. Meraih tanganku, menarikku untuk berdiri. Tiba-tiba melihat wajahnya dan keberadaannya yang begitu dekat membuatku merasa sedikit hangat. Aku menggenggam tangan Sasuke lebih erat. Kami berjalan tanpa suara menembus lorong.

Beberapa penjaga terlihat lagi. Sasuke mendorongku agar kami bersembuyi di ceruk dekat persimpangan lorong. Patung-patung di sekelilingku tampak seperti orang-orang bisu yang menyembunyikan kami.

Sasuke menunggu mereka lewat. "Setiap dua jam sekali mereka akan mengecek kamarmu apakah kau ada di dalam, tapi aku khawatir mereka tiba-tiba kembali, aku tidak bisa menggunakan _Sharingan_ pada mereka langsung. Aku akan ketahuan. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya membuat ilusi di kamarmu."

"Ilusi?"

"Ya, tapi jika memutuskan untuk masuk dan mengecekmu secara langsung, mereka akan langsung tahu kalau dirimu yang tidur saat ini hanya ilusi."

Aku menelan ludah. "Berapa lama waktu yang kita punya?"

"Setengah sampai satu jam."

Aku mengangguk. "Kita kemana?"

"Ke kamarku. Ada ruang baca dan kantorku memisahkan kamarku dari pintu. Kita akan punya cukup waktu untuk bersembunyi jika salah satu penjaga itu masuk ke kamarku."

Pintu menuju kamar Sasuke besar dan berukir. Aku melewati ruang kantornya. Masih rapi dengan kertas-kertas bertumpuk di meja. Sama seperti waktu aku datang pertama kali ke sini. Kami melewati ruang baca yang mewah dan nyaman dan sampai di kamarnya yang bercorak biru tua dan kelabu.

Semuanya sudah berkumpul. Kami berkumpul mengelilingi meja yang telah digeser dekat tempat tidur. Beberapa duduk di kursi. Sasuke menarikku untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, di dekat Ino. Neji berdiri tenang bersandar di tiang penyangga tirai tempat tidur. Yang lainnya duduk di kursi seberang meja di depan kami.

Neji membuka suara. "Kita sudah berdiskusi sedikit tadi. Sasuke dan aku akan mengurus masalah beberapa klan Uchiha yang akan menjadi target kita."

Aku tidak mengerti. Aku agak tersinggung juga karena mereka mulai tanpa aku. Tapi setelah tindakanku dengan Itachi tadi, aku tidak berhak marah pada mereka. Aku bahkan tidak memberitahu mereka apa-apa. "Jadi rencananya bagaimana?"

Sasuke membuka suara. "Kita akan membuat pertunjukan seakan-akan kau bisa mengendalikan beberapa klan Uchiha. Tapi kita tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kau melakukannya, maksudku Sakura yang dulu melakukannya. Jadi kita akan memanipulasi beberapa klan Uchiha."

"Memanipulasi?"

Muka Sasuke mengeras. "Di dalam klan Uchiha sendiri banyak permusuhan dan permainan politik, aku akan menggunakan beberapa rahasia mereka untuk keuntungan kita."

"Akan tetap ada kemungkinan mereka akan berkhianat," sahutku.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan memberitahu rahasia mereka satu sama lain. Rahasia yang jika mereka tahu, mereka tidak akan segan untuk saling membunuh karena ingin balas dendam."

Perutku bergolak. "Tapi mereka tidak akan benar-benar sampai membunuh kan?"

Sasuke memandangku lama. "Jika itu diperlukan untuk membuat drama ini kelihatan meyakinkan—"

Aku sudah bangkit dengan muka merah. Tanganku mengepal erat. Uchiha. Mereka semua sama saja. "Dengar Sasuke, aku tidak—"

Naruto menyahut. "Sakura, tenanglah, itu tidak akan terjadi, kami akan mencegahnya. Tapi kita butuh pertunjukkan yang meyakinkan."

Aku duduk kembali. "Itu tetap tidak menjamin rencana kita tidak akan bocor. Bagaimana jika saat pesta nanti, mereka sudah berbaikan?"

"Oleh karena itu kemampuanku digunakan, Sakura," kali Ino yang menyahut. "aku bisa merasuki pikiran orang dan mengendalikan mereka."

"Aku akan memberitahu rahasia mereka sebelum pesta, membuat mereka amnesia sementara, saat pertujukan dimulai Ino akan merasuki mereka dan membuat mereka mengingat memori yang aku berikan. Sekali lagi, aku tidak boleh menggunakan _Sharingan_ , kita akan ketahuan kalau aku menggunakan salah satu jurusku untuk memanipulasi mereka."

Naruto menambahkan. "Namun, kau yang menjadi tokoh utamanya di drama ini, Sakura. Kau harus kelihatan meyakinkan. Kau harus bisa mengancam Madara."

Aku mengangguk lagi. Tanganku gemetar. "Rencana B kita jika ini gagal."

"Kita akan membuat kekacauan," kali Ino menjawab. "Kita tidak bisa berteleportasi selama di dalam kastil. Jadi Kakashi- _sensei_ akan menunggu di luar kastil memasang beberapa titik teleportasi yang bisa langsung kita gunakan. Kita berjumlah tidak sedikit."

"Untuk memastikan kita punya kesempatan, kita akan membakar kastil ini. Kemampuan Naruto untuk membuat manusia tiruan akan kita gunakan, mereka yang akan bersiaga membakar kastil ini. Anggota klanku sangat menghargai pengetahuan dan harta. Kita akan mulai dari ruang pesta kemudian ke ruang laboratorium, arsip, dan ruang harta bersejarah klan Uchiha. Mereka akan kalang kabut."

"Bagaimana jika kakekmu atau kakakmu," kataku hati-hati." Tidak peduli pada hal-hal seperti itu."

"Kita harus bertarung."

"Kemungkinan menang kita?"

"Sangat kecil. Hanya keajaiban yang membuat kita bisa lolos. Bahkan jika kita lolos, menjadi buronan klan Uchiha sangat lah mengerikan. Sebelum ini, Madara memaksa kita kembali ke kastil dengan mengancam akan membunuh Hinata dan keluarganya."

Aku terhenyak. "Jadi rencana pertama kita harus berhasil. Itu saja hanya untuk mengulur waktu."

Semuanya terdiam. Angin malam mendekati pagi berhembus dingin menggoyangkan bunga-bunga mawar merah di balkon Sasuke.

Suara Neji terdengar lagi. "Besok pagi kira-kira pukul enam kita akan dibangunkan untuk bersiap-siap. Kesempatan kita hanya sebelum itu."

Semuanya mengangguk dalam diam.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini?" tanyaku.

"Kembalilah ke kamar, Sakura," Sasuke menyahut, kemudian berdiri, memberi tanda bahwa rapat ini telah selesai.

"Apa? Aku juga ingin membantu. Tidak mungkin aku hanya duduk di—"

"Kau yang akan paling diawasi dan kau tidak boleh kelihatan capek besok."

Aku ingin melawan tapi akhirnya menyerah. "Baiklah."

Aku mengikuti Sasuke keluar dengan patuh.

Sampai aku kembali ke kamar, perasaan kosong, ketakutan, dan kebingungan ini masih menyergapku. Aku memandang Sasuke yang sudah menutup pintu.

"Hati-hatilah, Sasuke," bisikku.

"Kau juga jaga dirimu, Sakura."

Suara pintu ditutup. Kemudian sunyi.

Tidak lama kemudian aku terlelap.

Kegelapan yang nyaman. Sebelum hari esok yang mengerikan menanti.

.

.

.

Bahuku diguncang-guncang.

"—ra, Nona Sakura. Bangunlah, Nona Sakura."

Aku menggeliat pelan, membuka mataku. Matahari pagi bersinar cerah. Suara burung-burung bernyanyi riang. Langit biru tanpa awan setitik pun. Aku memperhatikan tirai tempat tidurku yang berwarna merah _maroon_ dibordir benang emas berbentuk tulip.

"Ha—Hana?"

"Kita harus cepat bersiap-siap."

Dan Hana sudah menyeretku ke ritual mandi yang panjang dan melelahkan. Beberapa pelayan wanita datang, memijat tubuhku dan merapikan kukuku. Bau kamarku menjadi semerbak oleh wangi harum yang enak. Hampir tiga jam lebih kegiatan ini berjalan.

Aku mengamati kulitku yang bersih dan wangi. Kalau di duniaku. Berapa harga perawatan seperti ini? Aku jadi teringat selebriti-selebriti di televisi. Mungkin setiap hari mereka harus merawat diri seperti ini juga.

"Hana, kalau kau sudah keluar dari sini, mungkin kau bisa membuka usaha perawatan seperti ini, kau sangat ahli," kataku sambil menikmati pijatan tangan Hana di punggungku.

Hana hanya tertawa kecil. "Kau ada-ada saja, Sakura, jika klan Uchiha tidak membebaskanku maka aku harus tetap berkerja untuk mereka."

"Jangan terlalu cepat menyerah."

Aku memperhatikan Hana menyisir rambutku dari cermin. Adegan ini membawa nostalgia yang tidak aku mengerti. Seakan adegan ini pernah terjadi di masa lalu.

Aku berbalik dan menggenggam tangannya. "Kita akan keluar dari sini bersama-sama. Kau akan bisa melanjutkan hidup, Hana."

Mata Hana melembut. "Terimakasih, Nona Sakura. Tapi sekarang mari kita fokus pada pernikahan Anda."

Angin pagi yang sejuk berembus dari jendela. Cahaya matahari hangat. Ruangan ini sunyi dan tenang. Hanya suara gerakan sisir Hana yang lembut terdengar. Di luar suara kereta kuda terdengar menurunkan barang-barang yang berdebam ketika diturunkan. Angin meniup tirai putih jendela kamarku.

"Aku ingin membuka toko roti."

Aku menengok. "Toko roti?"

"Ya, seperti milik ayahku, di kehidupanku yang ini."

Hana mengumpulkan rambutku dan menggerainya di bahu kiriku. "Nah, sudah, rambut Anda ujungnya sudah rapi."

"Terimakasih," sahutku sambil memandangi bayanganku di cermin.

"Hmm, aku tidak percaya kau akan menikah, Sakura. Kau masih sangat muda. Apakah kau siap?"

Aku memandangnya bingung.

"Pernikahan membawa beberapa tanggung jawab. Kau tahu?" katanya sambil mengedipkan mata. "Yah, walaupun tugas menjadi seorang Uchiha berat, tapi kau akan punya suami yang sangat tampan."

Mukaku panas dengan warna apel merah masak. "Ah, aku, apa—aku tidak akan—"

Aku menggigit lidah. Hampir saja.

Hana meremas dua pundakku, memijit sebentar. "Kalau kau perlu apa pun, katakan saja, Sakura."

Aku berusaha tersenyum, tapi Hana sudah terlanjur melihat ekspresi mukaku yang muram.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Tidak ada." Tapi air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Ah sial.

"Sakura?" suara Hana kelihatan khawatir.

"Tidak ada, maafkan aku, aku hanya sedikit emosional di hari besar seperti ini."

Hana mengangguk. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Nona Sakura."

Terdengar pintu diketuk. Hana membukakan pintu. Ino, Hinata, dan Karin masuk. Di belakang mereka seorang wanita setengah baya masuk. Mukanya kaku. Seorang Uchiha.

Deretan gaun-gaun dalam rak gantung dibawa masuk. Kemudian sebuah gaun dalam rak tersendiri didorong masuk oleh pelayan yang lain. Aku harus menahan napas.

Ino berjalan masuk dengan ceria. "Sakura, kau harus lihat gaun pengantinmu. Desainer terbaik yang membuatnya. Mereka sudah mengetahui ukuranmu dan membuatnya begitu saja."

Gaun itu berbahan satin dan sutera putih. Bagian _bodice_ -nya berbahan putih sutera halus, polos dengan potongan leher rendah memperlihatkan bahu pemakainya, pas di tubuh. Bordiran seperti renda-renda putih menutupi permukaannya sampai bagian lengannya yang panjang. Lengannya berkilau dengan titik-titik bening yang tersebar di bordiran renda-renda itu. Lengan itu tembus pandang. Dari pinggang ke bawah kain seputih salju jatuh ke lantai. Di ujung kainnya sebuah pita warna merah gelap membordir ujung bawah gaun itu. Di atas pita itu, sebuah bordiran bunga warna putih menggeliat ke atas. Dihiasi bebatuan luar biasa kecil berwarna merah dan putih berkilau.

Aku menganga memandangi gaun itu.

Ino mendesah gembira. "Aku harus iri padamu, Sakura. Kau tahu," katanya sambil mengelus ujung bawah gaun itu," mereka menempelkan _ruby_ dan berlian di gaunmu, benar-benar gila."

Oke, sekarang aku takut memakai gaun itu.

Aku tersadar dari kekagumanku yang luar biasa. "Aku tidak bisa memakai itu."

Wanita Uchiha itu mencopot gaun itu dan membawanya hati-hati ke kamar ganti. "Mari kita coba, Nona Sakura."

"Aku tidak bisa memakainya, bagaimana kalau aku tersandung dan aku menghilangkan beberapa berlian di gaun itu? Aku tidak kuat untuk menggantinya."

Ino hanya tertawa terkikik.

Rupanya wanita Uchiha tadi sama sekali tidak menganggap itu lucu. "Mari, Nona Sakura."

"Ayo, Sakura, kau harus mencobanya," sahut Hinata, ikut tertawa juga.

Aku keluar dari kamar ganti dengan langkah luar biasa hati-hati.

Ino memekik senang ketika melihatku. "Kau kelihatan seperti seorang puteri dari dongeng, Sakura."

Aku memandang bayanganku di cermin. Menahan napas. Aku tidak mengenali diriku sendiri. Gadis di depanku seperti keluar dari buku dongeng atau mungkin majalah _bridal fashion_.

Wanita Uchiha tadi—entah siapa namanya, memegang rambutku, lalu memegang daguku dan mengamati mukaku dari kiri dan ke kanan. "Hmm, sanggul rambutnya, Hana. Jangan diberi hiasan apa pun, rambutnya sudah berwarna merah jambu, terlalu banyak hiasan, tidak berkelas." Lalu ia meraih tanganku. Mengamatinya sebentar. "Cat kukunya dengan warna bening mengkilap."

Aku merasa seperti wortel atau sayuran yang sedang dipilih di pasar. Tidak-tidak, seperti boneka yang akan dipajang di tempat umum.

Ia berjalan lagi ke arah rak, mengambil sebuah kotak besar dan kecil. Ia membuka kotak kecil dan mengeluarkan kalung tipis putih bersinar.

Ino mengerang. "Astaga, aku tahu Uchiha itu sangat kaya, tapi mereka memperlakukan berlian seperti manik-manik biasa."

Kalung itu dingin di kulitku. Lalu wanita tadi mengeluarkan sebuah sepatu berhak tinggi. Sepatu kaca bening. Berkilau terkena matahari pagi.

Kali ini aku yang mengerang. "Yang benar saja. _Cinderella_?"

Ino tertawa lagi.

Aku memandangi diriku sendiri di cermin. Aku benar-benar seperti baru disulap dengan sihir dari ibu peri. "Ah, benar kata orang, uang bisa mengubahmu," gumamku.

Ino, Hinata, dan Karin memandangku berputar sebentar dan melatih cara membungkukku, mengangkat gaunku sedikit.

Saat itu aku menyadari pandangan mata Karin. Aku harus menjaga ekspresiku. Raut mukanya seperti menahan perasaan sakit, sedih, marah dalam satu kemelut yang sama. Tangannya mengepal di samping tubuhnya. Perutku seperti tertohok. Air mata menggenang di mata _ruby-_ nya yang cerah.

Mata kami bertemu, aku membuang muka, tidak berani memandangnya.

Maafkan aku.

"Sakura, aku tidak enak badan, aku ingin beristirahat di kamar dulu."

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, Karin, istirahatlah." Aku berbalik dan memberikan senyum cerah padanya. Jantungku rasanya seperti diremas melihat senyum pahit itu mengembang diiringi matanya yang basah. Kemudian dia sudah berjalan ke luar.

Ino dan Hinata hanya memandang sedih.

"Ayo, aku bantu kau mengerti beberapa tata cara pernikahan Uchiha, Sakura," suara Ino memecah kesunyian.

Aku tersenyum lagi. "Terimakasih."

.

.

.

 **Hidup bahagia selamanya, itu kan yang kau inginkan?**

 **Walaupun kau dipenjara dan menggadaikan jiwamu**

.

.

.

Setelah berganti ke gaun biasa. Aku mempelajari tata cara pernikahannya. Akan ada tamu dari banyak negara. Kakek Sasuke adalah orang yang cukup angkuh dalam memamerkan kekayaannya. Kastil berubah menjadi begitu bersih dengan hiasan keemasan dan merah di mana-mana. _Hall_ utama disulap menjadi ruang luas dengan altar di ujung depan. Di langit-langit hiasan-hiasan keemasan dan pita putih serta bunga mawar putih merah di tempel dengan begitu artistik. Meja-meja bulat dengan penutup putih bersih berjajar rapi. Peralatannya yang dari perak berkilau, bahkan ada yang berlapis emas. Karpetnya warna merah di kakiku.

Dari arah pintu ada karpet memanjang warna putih menuju ke arah altar. Patung-patung kaca berbentuk dewi-dewi, pejuang perang, dan naga berdiri dikelilingi kolam buatan dengan cahaya-cahaya keemasan yang melayang dan terbang dengan tenang di sekitar patung kaca itu. Bunga mawar putih menghiasi pinggir kolam itu. Air yang mengalir di kolam buatan itu memantulkan berbagai warna. Mawar biru dan hijau menghiasi rambut pelayan-pelayan wanita. Pakaian mereka indah berwarna merah dan hitam. Penjaga-penjaga juga memakai seragam dengan corak yang sama. Di ujung kanan, tampak pemain orkestra sedang berlatih.

Di dinding di belakang altar, sebuah permadani hitam besar digantung. Dengan lambang kipas Uchiha dibordir di atasnya.

"Aku penasaran, apakah ada agama tertentu digunakan?"

"Tidak, pernikahan ini hanya formalitas untuk melakukan sihir pengikat padamu," Ino menjawab.

Aku mengangguk dan mengulang langkah-langkah yang harus kulakukan sebelum ke altar. Karpet warna putih ini di bawah kakiku lembut. Kami harus melepas sepatu kami.

"Klan Uchiha akan duduk bercampur dengan tamu?"

"Ya, mereka harus beramah tamah pada mereka."

"Jadi setelah semua berkumpul, ada makanan pembuka, pertunjukkan pembukaan baru upacara pernikahan diadakan, diakhiri dengan makan malam?"

"Ya."

"Makanannya akan diantar ke setiap meja?"

"Ya, ruang persiapannya di sebelah."

Mataku segera bergerak mengamati jumlah orang yang datang. Yang di meja deretan depan berarti orang-orang dari negara yang lebih berkuasa bersama dengan klan Uchiha. Aku menimbang-nimbang kapan posisi yang tepat untuk memulai pertunjukkan kami.

Hinata maju, berdiri tepat di tengah jalan panjang menuju altar. "Dari sini, hiasan di langit-langit benar-benar indah."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Tepat di situ aku akan memulai sandiwaraku.

Setelah itu kami makan siang di kamarku. Aku masih belum melihat yang lain.

"Di mana yang lain?"

"Mereka membantu Sasuke. Pukul empat nanti tamu-tamu akan mulai datang. Mendekati matahari terbenam maka upacara pembukaan akan diadakan."

Kami makan dengan tenang. Walaupun jantungku mulai berdetak sangat kencang., kami berusaha mengobrol seperti biasa. Hidangan penutup makan siang datang, tapi aku tidak selera makan. Lagipula, makananku benar-benar dijatah sangat sedikit oleh wanita Uchiha tadi. Jangan sampai gaunnya sesak, katanya. Aku memutar bola mata. Makananku sejak tadi pagi hanya roti gandum, sup cair dengan potongan sayuran, dan teh atau jus.

Pukul dua, kami kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap. Hana memandikanku lagi. Kali ini cepat. Ia melumuriku dengan lotion harum. Tiga pelayan wanita sudah siap. Kukuku dicat. Sementara itu. Rambutku diberi vitamin. Punggung, bahu dan leherku dipijat. Aku hampir ketiduran. Wajahku diberi masker mentimun dan dipijat halus. Bibirku dipijat juga dengan campuran madu dan gula.

Aku hanya sabar menunggu semua ini selesai. Setelah mengeringkan rambut dan menyisirnya. Aku diberi lotion lagi wangi _vanila_ dan stroberi segar.

Setelah semua itu. Aku memakai gaun putihku. Duduk dengan hati-hati di kursi depan cermin. Dan Hana mulai menyanggul rambutku dengan hati-hati. Menjepitnya dengan jepit hitam kecil-kecil yang tersembunyi. Kukira Hana akan memakaikan _make up_. Tapi tidak. Hana hanya menggosokkan cairan bening di bibirku dan mengoleskan lipstik warna merah jambu tipis. Semuanya selesai dalam lima belas menit.

"Calon istri Uchiha tidak boleh memakai _make up._ Harus kelihatan cantik alami."

Aku memutar bola mata. Ekspektasi bagi perempuan di klan ini tidak masuk akal.

Hana melihat ke jam. Pukul lima lebih lima belas. Tamu-tamu sudah datang. Terdengar suara riuh rendah dari arah pelataran depan. Suara kereta kuda yang jumlahnya banyak. Datang bergantian. Dari arah _hall_ bisa kudengar musik-musik ceria bermain.

Aku menghabiskan waktu satu jam ke depan membayangkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk dramaku nanti. Tanganku mulai berkeringat. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Melihat kegugupanku, Hana mendekat. "Tenanglah, Sakura, kau pasti bisa melewati ini."

Akhirnya matahari terbenam. Langit gelap kebiruan. Di ufuk barat di atas garis warna lembayung, bintang-bintang mulai kelihatan. Aku menahan napas ketika taman di depan dan samping kastil penuh dengan lampu-lampu keemasan. Aku merasakan tanganku gemetar.

Hana membantuku memakai kalung dan sepatuku. Aku mual. Aku jatuh terduduk, berusaha bernapas.

"Sakura!"

Aku berdiri lagi. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya benar-benar gugup."

Hana melihat jam lagi. Seorang pelayan masuk. "Nona Sakura, mari bersiap di luar _hall_."

Aku, Hana, dan dua orang pelayan wanita berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju _hall_ utama. Lorong-lorongnya yang berhias pita dan bunga mawar membuatku semakin mual. Kepalaku pening. Musik orkestra indah mulai terdengar dengan keras. Lalu sunyi. Perutku rasanya seperti dicengkeram ketika penari-penari luar biasa cantik dan tampan keluar dari _hall_. Suara tepuk tangan riuh rendah. Aku melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri.

 **Biarkan aku yang mengambil alih.**

Tidak, hentikan.

 **Lepaskan aku, bodoh.**

Rasa sakit kepala ini menghantamku lagi.

Tidak, aku bisa melakukannya.

 **Lepaskan aku.**

Aku mencengkeram kepalaku.

"Nona Sakura, Anda tidak apa-apa?" Hana memegang tanganku dengan khawatir.

"Aku butuh minum dan tempat duduk, Hana."

Suara Madara terdengar memberikan pidato dari dalam. Hana berkata pada wanita Uchiha di sampingku untuk memperbolehkanku masuk ke dalam ruang makanan. Ruangan besar ini berisi ratusan piring dengan berbagai jenis makanan. Lalu di deretan sana ada anggur, _sherry_ , dan jus.

Kami duduk terdiam. "Hana," kataku lemah, "tolong ambilkan aku air putih saja dan kalian," aku berpaling ke dua pelayan wanita di samping Hana, "kumohon carikan aku ramuan apa pun yang bisa membuatku tenang."

Dua pelayan wanita tadi segera keluar. Hana berlari ke ujung ruangan tempat koki-koki dan pelayan masih menata makanan.

Aku bangkit berdiri. Rasa sakit ini meledak di kepalaku.

Suara derapan kaki kuda dan teriakan memilukan terdengar sayup-sayup di kejauhan.

Gambar-gambar rumah-rumah terbakar berkelebat di benakku.

Aku berusaha membuka mata dan menerima air putih dari Hana.

"Nona Sakura, sebentar lagi pidato Yang Mulia akan selesai. Mari kita harus siap di depan pintu."

Awalnya aku agak sedikit terhuyung tetapi akhirnya bisa berdiri tegak. Pintu besar, berat, dan berukir di depanku terbuka sedikit.

Suara Madara yang menggelegar terdengar. "Aku harap dengan pernikahan ini, tidak ada lagi konflik-konflik menyakitkan yang terjadi. Kita semua bisa bersatu dan mengetahui apa yang terbaik bagi negara kita masing-masing."

Suara tepuk tangan lagi.

Suara hembusan napasku yang tersengal terdengar begitu keras.

"Mari semua, kita bersulang untuk cucuku Sasuke Uchiha dan calon isterinya untuk hidup bahagia dan mengabdi pada kebahagiaan keluarga Uchiha."

Terdengar bunyi gelas-gelas berdenting. Jari-jari tangan kiriku terasa perih luar biasa. Tanganku mengepal erat.

"Mari kita sambut, pengantin wanita, Sakura Haruno."

Pintu di depanku terbuka. Rasanya aku kebas dan mati rasa. Lampu-lampu menyilaukan padam. Hanya jalan lurus di depanku yang disinari lampu menuju altar.

Kepalaku pening. Suara ratusan orang berdiri hanya seperti bayang-bayang saja. Yang kulihat hanya Sasuke menungguku di depan altar. Wajah-wajah pucat teman-temanku. Suara biola indah terdengar mengiringi langkahku, mungkin melantunkan lagu cinta yang indah.

Semua orang di ruangan ini memakai pakaian-pakaian yang luar biasa indah. Sasuke memakai celana hitam, atasan mirip pakaian militer hitam dengan kancing besar-besar. Jubah merah gelap panjang berada di pundaknya dan jatuh ke belakang.

Aku bisa mendengar suara napasku sendiri. Masuk dan keluar melewati hidung dan mulutku. Aku sampai tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan. Kakiku berhenti. Beku. Satu menit berlalu. Suara biola sudah tidak ada lagi. Sunyi.

Madara bangkit dari kursi tingginya di samping altar. "Apa maksudnya ini, Nona Sakura?"

Suaraku kering dan dingin. "Aku menolak menikah dengan Sasuke."

Terdengar ratusan tarikan napas. Lalu bisik-bisik.

Aku bisa melihat mata hitam Madara mulai menggelegak penuh amarah.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, Nona Sakura."

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau."

Suara Madara yang dalam dan menggelegar terdengar lagi. "Seret dia."

Empat pengawal bergerak ke arahku.

"Berhenti, kalau tidak aku akan membuat kalian menyesal."

Aku tidak menunjukkan ekspresi takut. Namun, kakiku gemetar. Jantungku rasanya mau meledak. Jangan tunjukkan kalau kau takut, Sakura. Nyawa teman-temanku ada di tanganku.

"Cepat!" Madara menyahut. Para penjaga itu berlari sekarang.

"Aku akan mengendalikan seluruh anggota klan Uchiha di ruangan ini untuk membunuh satu sama lain."

Hening. Penjaga-penjaga itu membeku di tempat. Rahang Madara mengeras. Auranya buas, penuh kemarahan.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya akan kutunjukkan."

Terdengar teriakan lalu erangan. Yuki meraung-raung, lalu Takeshi mengambil pisau dari meja di depannya dan menyerang seorang Uchiha di meja seberang. Bunyi peralatan makan mahal jatuh dan pecah membuat semua orang memekik dan berlari ke segala arah. Lalu teriakan kemarahan yang lain. Satu meja patah. Bunyi langkah kaki terdengar di mana-mana. Suasana kacau. Penjaga-penjaga itu memegangi anggota-anggota Uchiha yang mengamuk.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Aku maju perlahan ke depan altar. Suaraku keras. "Dan aku bisa melakukannya—padamu, Yang Mulia."

Madara masih berdiri membeku. Dia kelihatan berpikir keras. Tangannya mengepal begitu erat di samping tubuhnya. Ia memandangku seakan ingin menubrukku lalu mematahkan tulangku satu persatu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Pernikahan ini dibatalkan. Dan kami semua pergi dari sini dengan selamat."

"Tidak mungkin."

Aku pura-pura mengangkat tanganku ke arahnya. Mata Madara menyipit, keningnya berkedut menahan amarah.

"Kalian akan kuburu."

"Kalau begitu kami hanya akan terus lari atau memberontak."

Madara memandang Neji lalu Hinata lalu Naruto. "Akan kubunuh semua keluarga kalian."

"Kalau begitu aku akan tiba-tiba muncul menghancurkan rapat kalian, atau hubungan diplomatik kalian dengan negara lain, atau tiba-tiba menciptakan perang dengan menguasai pimpinan militer kalian misalnya."

Gertakanku berhasil. Madara maju selangkah. "Aku bersumpah akan membunuh kalian semua."

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak melangkah mundur ketakutan. _Ficels_ yang berputar di sekitarnya begitu menakutkan, puluhan kali lebih menakutkan daripada milik Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke menegang di belakang Madara.

"Lepaskan semuanya."

Sasuke dan yang lainnya mulai berjalan ke arahku. Suasana sunyi senyap, para Uchiha yang memberontak tadi sudah dibuat diam oleh Uchiha yang lain. Aku menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan kami berjalan menuju pintu.

Perjalanan sampai ke ujung ruangan ini begitu jauh rasanya. Bisik-bisik samar terdengar lagi dari kerumunan.

Pintu itu terbuka.

Itachi dengan pakaian resminya berdiri sambil membawa Kakashi- _sensei_ yang berjalan kaku di depannya. Mata Itachi merah bersinar menandakan ia sedang mengendalikan tubuh guru kami itu layaknya boneka.

"Jangan gegabah, kakek," suara Itachi yang dalam dan tenang terdengar.

Kami semua membeku. Perutku anjlok ke bawah. Rasa dingin dengan cepat merambat dari kakiku ke ubun-ubunku. Aku meremas tangan Sasuke begitu keras.

"Mereka berbohong, Nona Sakura belum tahu cara menggunakan kekuatannya. Dia belum mendapat ingatannya kembali."

Lalu ia memandangi para Uchiha yang tadi mengamuk."Kurasa kalian hanya dimanipulasi saja."

Terdengar tarikan napas kaget dari orang-orang.

Aku tidak berani menoleh karena saat itu juga _ficels_ Madara meledak dengan buas. Aku terasa seperti terhempas. Suara teriakan mengerikan terdengar. Aku berusaha menoleh ke belakang. Dan segera menyesalinya. Madara mendatangi semua Uchiha yang tadi mengamuk lalu menusukkan tangannya ke dada mereka dan menarik keluar jantung mereka. Darah menetes dan menggenang di lantai. Gumpalan merah itu masih berdenyut di tangannya sebelum dilemparkan ke lantai dan Madara berpindah ke orang selanjutnya.

"Tidak! TIDAK! Yang Mulia. Maafkan ak—ARGHHH—HOEEK"

"Akhhh, TIDAK, AYAH! AYAH!" Raungan tangis keluarga mereka mulai terdengar.

"Ampuni aku yang mulia—YANG MULI—KHHH—"

Darah mengucur ke lantai.

Terlalu banyak darah. Jeritan memilukan lagi. Semua orang—bahkan tamu-tamu tidak ada yang berani mencegah atau membuat suara sedikit pun. Bergerak pun tidak.

"TOLONG—TIDAAK—ERGHH—"

Terdengar suara orang-orang sekarat tersedak darah mereka sendiri lalu bunyi tubuh-tubuh berjatuhan. Aku menutup mulutku untuk menahan muntahan yang siap keluar.

Ino dan Karin jatuh terduduk, lemas, di sampingku. Naruto memeluk Hinata erat. Tubuh kami semua merinding dan gemetar luar biasa hebat.

Sunyi. Sepatu hitam Madara membuat bunyi kecipak-kecipak karena darah menggenang di lantai. Karpet merah itu sama sekali tidak menyerap darah di lantai. Setelah selesai. Ia berjalan dengan tenang ke meja terdekat, mengambil lap tangan dan melap tangan kanannya yang bersimbah darah. Lalu dengan tenang berjalan ke arah kami.

Karin sudah menahan tangis. Pegangan Sasuke pada tanganku begitu kuat hingga menyakitkan.

Kami semua akan mati!

Kami semua akan mati!

Bunyi berdenging di telingaku begitu keras sehingga aku ambruk di lantai.

Aku merasa tertidur seakan aku melihat lantai di bawahku menjauh dihalangi oleh sesuatu. Semacam kabut tipis.

Suara yang keluar dari mulutku lembut dan dingin. "Dasar Uchiha, dari dulu masih saja menjadi bajingan barbar."

Langkah kaki Madara terhenti.

Aku merasa ringan. Aku bangun, merapikan gaunku yang luar biasa mahal ini. Memandang ke sekeliling dan membungkuk sopan. "Halo semuanya, maaf atas pertunjukkan pura-pura tadi."

Hening.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Lepaskan kami, Yang Mulia Madara Uchiha," kataku lembut, penuh sarkasme.

Madara masih mengawasiku.

Kau! Bagaimana mungkin? Keluar dari tubuhku, kembalikan tubuhku!

"Diam," aku berkata pelan.

Tidak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!

Suara Madara yang keras dan dingin itu terdengar lagi. "Pertunjukkan apa lagi yang akan kau pakai, Nona Sakura?"

Aku dengan susah payah melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Berjalan menuju meja terdekat. Mengambil pisau dari atasnya. "Sasuke, kau akan membantuku bukan?"

Sasuke memandangku dengan mata kosongnya.

Aku menyayat sebelah dalam pergelangan tanganku. Tidak terlalu dalam atau dekat dengan nadi, tapi cukup untuk menghasilkan darah cukup banyak. Terdengar teriakan Ino. Bukannya darah merah yang keluar, namun darah hitam mengucur keluar. Menetes ke gaunku yang seputih salju. "Aaah, sayang sekali, padahal aku suka gaun ini."

Aku berjalan menuju Sasuke. Meletakkan bagian tangan kananku yang luka di depan Sasuke. "Minum," bisikku pelan. Sasuke mengangguk dan menyesap dan menjilati luka di tanganku.

Apa yang kau lakukan! Kembalikan tubuhku!

"Serang Itachi."

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke sudah menerjang kakaknya. Membuat Itachi melepaskan Kakashi- _sensei_ dan meloncat ke belakang.

"Berhenti dan kembali kemari," kataku tenang.

Sasuke memandangku dengan mata hitam kosongnya, mengangguk dan berdiri di sampingku. Aku mengangkat rokku dan membungkuk sedikit ala seorang pemain drama. "Jadi semuanya, itu tadi pertunjukan yang sesungguhnya. Jadi lepaskan kami atau kubuat tempat ini jadi tempat pertumpahan darah."

Madara tertawa, awalnya hanya suara di dalam dadanya lalu mengeras menjadi tawa terbahak-bahak. "Luar biasa, aku selalu tidak tahu bagaiman dulu di masa lalu kau bisa mengendalikan kami."

Aku tersenyum. Berjalan ke meja terdekat lagi, mengambil gelas kosong dan menuangkan anggur dari tempat botol kaca besar.

"Namun, sayang sekali," kata Madara," aku akan membunuh teman-temanmu dan melumpuhkanmu sebelum kau berhasil memberikan darahmu pada Uchiha yang lain."

Aku tersenyum lagi.

"Ohya, siapa bilang aku **belum** memberikannya pada kalian?" Aku tersenyum mengangkat gelas di tangan kananku tinggi ke arah Madara. "Mari bersulang," kataku lembut dan meneguk anggur itu habis.

Ekspresi Madara langsung berubah kaku. Aku melihat sekilas ketakutan di matanya.

"Kau," desisnya, murka.

"Ya, aku—sudah mencampurkan darahku pada anggur yang kalian minum tadi." Aku memperlihatkan telapak tanganku sebelah kiri yang penuh bekas luka masih menganga. Darahnya masih keluar di sekitar telapak tanganku. Kali ini hitam. Aku mengelapkannya di gaunku. Membuat noda-noda hitam pada permukaannya yang putih bersih.

"Kau hanya menggertak."

Aku meletakkan gelasku di meja. "Madara Uchiha, bunuh Itachi Uchiha."

Madara berdiri kaku, dia bergerak ke depan bagai boneka, mengaktifkan _Sharingan-_ nya yang kurasa berbeda karena polanya begitu rumit. Dia masih berusaha melawan.

Itachi melompat tinggi. Api hitam membara di tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Tunggu, berhenti." Aku mengambil buah anggur di meja dan memakannya. Memperhatikan sepatu kaca indahku yang sudah terkena genangan darah. "Bagaimana? Masih mau menahan kami? Atau kau ingin kupaksa melepaskan kami? Tapi tentu kau tidak suka itu, bagaimana mungkin seorang Raja sepertimu disuruh-suruh oleh gadis sepertiku? Memalukan bukan?"

Madara berkata di sela-sela giginya yang gemeletuk menahan amarah. "Lepaskan mereka."

Penjaga di pintu mulai menyingkir. Itachi mundur ke tengah ruangan. "Terimakasih," kataku, memberikan senyum manis. Kami berjalan lagi ke arah pintu.

"Tapi sebelum itu," Madara berkata lagi. "Sebelum kau pergi, kau harus melihat bagaimana pelayan kesayanganmu ini mati."

Para penjaga membawa Hana ke depan altar. Darahku berdesir. "Nona Sakura, pergilah!" Ia diikat dan diseret ke depan.

Aku berbalik pelan. Memandang dingin ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana? Ini adalah harga yang harus kau bayar untuk kesempatan bebasmu, Nona Sakura." Madara berkata lagi, menghunus pedangnya dari dinding. Pedang itu berkilau terkena cahaya lampu.

"Jangan pedulikan aku, Nona Sakura, pergilah," Hana berkata lagi di antara tangisannya.

"Tentu saja, Hana," jawabku. "Kau mati demi aku pada kehidupan pertama, kedua, dan ketigamu, tentu kali ini tidak apa-apa bukan?"

Air mata Hana mengalir lagi. "Tentu saja, Nona Sakura, pergilah. Anda harus selamat!"

"Sakura!" teriakan Ino yang serak terdengar. "Jangan, kau harus menyelamatkannya juga."

"Tidak, Nona Sakura, pergi sekarang!"

"Satu nyawa berbanding sepuluh nyawa. Kau mengerti bukan, Hana? Aku tidak punya pilihan." tanyaku lagi, memandangnya lekat.

"Ya, ya, Nona Sakura, aku mengerti, pergilah."

Aku melangkah pergi.

TIDAK!

"Diam," desisku.

AKU BERJANJI PADANYA! BERHENTI!

"Kubilang diam."

Hana! Tidakkk!

Sakit kepala keras menghantamku.

 **Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau sudah gila!**

Tubuhku tidak lagi terasa ringan. Rasa sakit pada telapak tangan kiriku dan bagian dalam pergelanganku terasa berdenyut dan menusuk luar biasa. Aku bisa mendengar gerakan orang-orang yang mulai ketakutan dan mundur ke belakang.

Aku ambruk dan terengah-engah menarik napas. "Tidak—jangan, lepaskan Hana, dan aku tidak akan menggunakan jurus ini lagi—aku berjanji, kumohon aku—"

Tubuh Sasuke di sampingku terlempar ke samping menubruk kerumunan orang dan meja-meja. Dan Itachi sudah berada di depanku, mengunciku dalam jurus matanya. Aku kaku tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan untuk bernapas saja kesusahan.

 **TIDAK!**

Senyum kejam di wajah Madara melebar dan dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sungguh tidak disangka, kau lemah, Nona Sakura. Hahahaha."

Dengan satu tebasan, kepala Hana menggelinding ke bawah altar. Tubuhku yang membeku dipaksa memandang matanya yang membelalak terbalik—seolah menuduh dan mengutukku.

Kemudian gelap.

Kegelapan yang terkutuk ini memelukku dengan hangat.

.

.

.

 _Paint my wedding black_

 _I will take my throne back_

.

.

.

.

 **.Chapter** **13** **Ends.**


	15. Cherry Blossom Falling

**.:Flashback:.**

Pada suatu hari seorang pangeran berkuda melewati hutan, panah dan busur di tangan. Namun yang ditemukannya bukan binatang buruan, namun sesosok gadis di bawah pohon Sakura dengan rambut senada dengan kelopak-kelopak berterbangan di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

 _Snow White, Snow White_

 _Are you waiting for your knight?_

 _I found you among the cherry blossoms_

 _I am the hunter from the kingdom_

 _Your heart is what I want_

.

.

Sasuke memacu kudanya secepat mungkin, memisahkan diri dari anggota kerajaan yang lain. Akhir-akhir ini kebiasaan memburu centaurus menjadi sangat disukai oleh anggota klan yang lain. Hijaunya pohon-pohon berkelebat cepat, derap kuda yang ditunggangi Sasuke terdengar keras dan berirama.

Tidak jauh dari hutan ini terdapat sebuah desa kecil di pelosok. Terletak di pinggiran Ghastro. Jika Sasuke benar melihat peta maka di balik hutan ini terdapat padang rumput dengan sungai. Terdengar suara derapan kuda di belakangnya.

"Tuan Sasuke, Anda akan terpisah jauh dari anggota klan lain jika menuju ke arah sana. Kita harus berbalik."

Sasuke menjawab masih memandang lurus ke depan. "Sai, aku melihat centaurus lari ke arah sana, mungkin menuju sungai untuk minum."

"Tapi, Tuan Sasuke—" Sasuke semakin memacu kudanya lebih kencang—suara Sai hilang di telan angin hutan yang bergemuruh di telinga Sasuke. Sinar matahari siang menerobos melalui dahan-dahan. Beberapa ekor kelinci lari kocar-kacir ketika Sasuke mendekat. Udara lembap.

Pohon-pohon menipis dan tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berada di padang kehijauan dengan rumput tinggi dan semak-semak. Di seberang sungai, desa kecil itu hanya kelihatan seperti rumah-rumah mainan. Saat itu Sasuke melihat sebuah pohon Sakura tumbuh di pinggir sungai. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ini sudah mau musim gugur. Bagaimana bisa?

Saat itu Sasuke melihat sosok itu. Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu sepinggang dengan warna senada dengan kelopak-kelopak berguguran di sekitarnya. Dia memakai gaun panjang cokelat sederhana. Sebuah kanvas berdiri di depannya—ia memunggungi Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mengerti, tapi tubuhnya seperti ditarik mendekat tanpa alasan.

Sasuke berkuda pelan mendekat. Matahari keemasan menerpa rambut merah muda itu. Angin berhembus membuat beberapa kelopak tersangkut di rambut itu—Sasuke diserang perasaan asing—perasaan ingin membelai dan membenamkan tangannya di rambut itu.

Suara derap pelan kuda yang mendekat membuat gadis itu berbalik. Mata mereka bertemu. Sasuke belum pernah melihat mata hijau sejernih itu. Mengingatkannya pada padang rumput musim semi ketika pagi dengan warna hijau segar berembun.

Tangan lentik itu memegang kuas dan palet. Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan gadis tadi. Hening. Suara angin yang berhembus terdengar lembut, berdansa dengan kelopak bunga Sakura sebentar sebelum kelopak itu jatuh ke tanah. Mata hijau itu mengawasi pakaian Sasuke sebentar sebelum melebar kaget. Dengan terburu-buru ia meletakkan kuas dan palet ke rerumputan dan membungkuk dalam, mengangkat gaunnya.

"Yang Mulia," suara gadis itu menjawab pelan dan malu-malu.

Sasuke turun dari kudanya.

"Tidak kusangka ada bunga Sakura tumbuh di sini, apakah tempat ini milikmu?" suara dalam Sasuke menjawab.

"Tentu saja tidak, ini milik klan Uchiha, maafkan saya jika saya lancang," sahut gadis tadi masih menunduk memandang tanah.

"Di mana kau tinggal? Dan angkat kepalamu."

Dengan pelan Sakura mengangkat mukanya sedikit, masih belum berani memandang mata Sasuke. "Di desa sebelah sana, Yang Mulia."

"Hm, kau sedang melukis?"

Sasuke mengamati lukisan pohon Sakura dengan cat masih basah di depannya.

"Ya, hanya sebagai hobi."

"Kelihatannya kau cukup berbakat."

Senyum tipis tergores di bibir merah muda itu. Semburat warna merah menyebar di pipi porselen gadis di depannya. Sasuke tiba-tiba diserang keinginan begitu besar untuk memandang mata hijau itu lagi. "Namamu siapa? Dan kau tidak perlu menunduk lagi."

Akhirnya pandangan mata mereka bertautan lagi. Iris itu seperti pipihan zamrud berkilau. Begitu cerah dan murni.

"Haruno—Sakura Haruno, Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

Bahkan di pertemuan kedua, Snow White memberikan apel beracun pada pangeran

Sekarang mereka berdua sama-sama terjebak di peti mati kaca

Tidak ada ciuman untuk menolong mereka berdua

.

.

.

 **.E.**

N

 **I**

G

 **M**

A

.

Act II

 **THE WEB INSIDE THE CASTLE**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 15: **Cherry Blossom Falling**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku adalah anak baik-baik. Anak rajin taat peraturan dengan nilai bagus. Tidak punya banyak teman dan tidak membuat masalah. Tidak pernah berkelahi atau berpesta dan menggunakan mariyuana. Seumur hidup aku belum pernah berurusan dengan polisi. Demi apa pun, bahkan aku tidak pernah melanggar rambu-rambu lalu lintas. Jadi aku tidak pernah berpikiran untuk masuk penjara. Tidak pernah.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mengatasi rasa sakit di kepalaku ketika aku menyadari kaki dan tanganku di rantai ke dinding. Aku duduk di pojokan pengap sel kotor ini. Lantai batu di bawah kakiku yang telanjang kotor dan lembap. Gaun mahalku sudah diganti gaun pendek kuning berbahan kasar yang membuat kulitku gatal-gatal. Aku bahkan tidak tahu berapa lama aku pingsan. Apakah ini siang atau malam pun aku tidak tahu.

Penerangan di sel ini hanya bersumber pada obor-obor berjajar di tembok luar sel ini. Ada meja dan tiga buah kursi di dekat tangga masuk yang berputar ke atas. Kurasa ini bukan sel di mana Sasuke disiksa dulu karena ruang tahanan ini cukup luas dengan belasan sel. Aku berada di paling dekat pintu masuk.

Sunyi. Perutku rasanya melilit-lilit luar biasa karena lapar. Kurasa aku pingsan cukup lama. Mungkin saat ini sudah sore hari.

Bunyi suara air menetes-netes dari pipa yang bocor membentur lantai terdengar jelas. Aku mulai kedinginan.

 **Kau itu orang paling bodoh.**

Jangan bicara padaku sekarang.

 **Ini semua salahmu.**

Kubilang diam.

 **Sekarang kau bisa apa?!**

Aku mengacuhkan suara di kepalaku dan mulai menenangkan diri. Merapikan pikiranku yang mulai berkecamuk dalam kepanikan dan ketakutan. Kepala Hana yang menggelinding melintasi benakku. Aku mual, beringsut ke pojokan dan muntah. Perutku mulai terasa menyakitkan.

Rasa haus yang ekstrem menyerangku. Entah sudah berapa jam kemudian aku sudah berkunang-kunang dan lemas.

Akan kuberikan apa saja untuk segelas air sekarang.

"Siapa sajaa!" aku berteriak serak. "Aku butuh minum!"

Sunyi.

"Siapa pun! Kalian ingin aku mati kehausan?!"

Tidak ada sahutan. Berteriak semakin membuatku haus. Aku membayangkan meminum air es dingin atau jus dingin. Bahkan air hujan pun tidak apa-apa.

Aku memandangi tiang-tiang sel dengan perasaan putus asa.

Sekarang aku ingin ke kamar mandi. Aku memperhatikan toilet duduk kecoklatan di ujung lain sel ini. Perutku bergolak. Perasaan sesak mulai menghantam dadaku. Jika aku menggunakannya saat ada orang masuk maka tidak ada sama sekali penutup yang bisa menghalangi pandangan mereka.

Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Akhirnya aku menggunakannya sambil was-was memandangi tangga masuk.

Aku kembali duduk. Rantai di kaki dan tanganku cukup panjang untuk membiarkanku bergerak setidaknya sejauh bagian belakang sel ini.

Bunyi suara perutku yang bergemuruh terdengar. Aku sudah mual sekarang.

"Siapa sajaa! Aku butuh makanan dan minuman!"

Sekali lagi kesunyian yang menjawab.

"Siapa saja, kumohon—"bisikku serak. "Aku sangat lapar dan haus."

Air mata mulai menetes turun. Aku segera memaksa tangisku berhenti. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan semakin banyak cairan.

Beberapa jam berlalu. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Siapa saja! Kumohon! Uchiha!" tapi aku tidak kuat berteriak keras lagi.

Aku ambruk bersandar di dinding belakang sel. Ketakutan mulai membayangi. Kakiku dan tanganku mulai kotor hitam kecoklatan terkena lantai sel.

"Sasuke," bisikku. "Di mana kau sekarang?'

Bunyi tetesan air yang jatuh di tengah sel ini menarik perhatianku. Pipa air bocor. Air bening itu jatuh membuat genangan di lantai. Aku begitu haus. Aku mencoba beringsut ke tengah ruangan, mencondongkan badanku ke depan dan menengadah.

Ketika satu tetes menyentuh lidahku, aku merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Lalu tetes-tetes yang lain. Aku masih sangat haus tapi ini masih mending daripada tidak ada air sama sekali.

Setelah cukup pegal menengadah, aku kembali bersandar ke dinding.

Obor di dinding luar mulai mengecil. Mungkin ini sudah malam. Satu obor padam. Tinggal tiga tersisa. Kesadaran mulai menghantamku keras.

Tidak-tidak! Kalau semuanya mati, aku akan berada di kegelapan total.

Ketika obor selanjutnya padam.

Aku berteriak histeris. "Uchiha sialan! Siapa saja, kalian tidak bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini!"

Aku menangis tidak terkendali.

Sunyi.

Tiga obor mati. Tinggal dua bertahan. Bayangan hitam mulai merangkak di sel-sel yang lain. Kosong dan gelap. Rasa dingin merambatiku cepat.

Sekarang yang kutakutkan bukan hantu atau monster. Tapi ditinggal di sini untuk mati tanpa cahaya maupun makanan.

Sekarang tinggal satu obor yang hidup. Aku memandang nanar dan putus asa pada obor itu. Memandang intens, mematrikan cerahnya api menggeliat itu dalam ingatanku.

Obor itu padam. Kegelapan total. Pekat.

Aku jadi susah bernapas.

Aku berusaha menenangkan emosiku yang akan memulai histeria. Napasku yang berat dan detak jantungku yang bergemuruh. Aku merasa tercekik.

Tenang—tenang Sakura. Berpikirlah.

Tes.

Tes.

Bunyi tetesan air terdengar lagi.

Apakah ada kemungkinan aku akan ditinggal mati di sini?

Tidak. Dari tingkah Itachi dan Madara mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke ataupun kutukan ini jika aku mati.

Apakah mereka akan menyiksaku sampai sekarat?

Iya, itu bisa saja.

Suara langkah kaki.

Jantungku melompat. Suara langkah kaki pelan.

Menuruni tangga. Lalu berdiri tepat di depan selku.

Sunyi.

"Siapa?" kataku, berusaha memicingkan mataku.

Sunyi.

"Kubilang siapa?!" kali ini aku beteriak marah.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Ada perasaan mencekam aneh ketika kau diperhatikan dari balik kegelapan tanpa tahu siapa orang itu.

Aku memeganggi jantungku yang mulai bergemuruh lagi. Adrenalinku berpacu.

Tes.

Tes.

Rasa takut mulai membuatku menangis lagi.

 **Perang psikologi.**

Apa?

 **Ini seperti perang psikologi. Uchiha ahlinya dalam hal-hal seperti ini ketika mereka tidak bisa menyakiti tawanan mereka secara fisik.**

Aku menggigit tanganku keras. Rasa sakit membuatku tersadar lagi. Menarik napas perlahan. Memandang lurus dengan tatapan mata tajam.

"Jika kau tidak mau bicara, baiklah, kita lihat siapa yang bisa bertahan dalam gelap seperti ini."

Sunyi.

"Nona Sakura," suara _baritone_ itu membuatku terlonjak kaget. "Kau tahu aku bisa melihat dalam gelap menggunakan Sharingan."

"Itachi," desisku penuh kebencian.

Semua obor kembali menyala. Aku menutup mata sebentar karena silau.

Itachi dan senyum sialannya berdiri tepat di depan sel. Membawa baki berisi makanan dan minuman.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kuharap kau tidak terlalu ketakutan di sini sendirian."

Aku hanya memberikan pandangan paling mematikan padanya.

Dia membuka pintu masuk dan berjalan ke arahku, meletakkan baki tadi di dekat kakiku.

"Makanlah, kau pasti kelaparan."

Kalau tidak karena rasa lapar dan haus ini, aku sudah akan melemparkan baki di depanku ke mukanya.

Aku mengambil gelas besar berisi air itu dan meneguknya lama sampai habis setengah. Harga diriku masih membuatku makan dengan sedikit normal dan bukannya melahap makanan di depanku dengan rakus.

Aku melahap roti selai di depanku dengan cepat. Kemudian sup kentang di mangkuk. Aku tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit melilit di perutku karena kaget menerima makanan.

Setelah selesai makan aku menghabiskan sisa air minum di gelas.

Itachi mengawasiku dengan mata berkilat tertarik. Pandangan mata teduh dan mematikan itu masih saja bertahan. "Tidak kusangka, kau berubah status dari calon istri pangeran ke tahanan kelaparan."

"Bukan urusanmu," kataku kasar sambil mengelap mulutku. Aku memandang matanya lurus-lurus. "Di mana Sasuke dan yang lainnya?"

"Sebentar lagi dia akan bergabung denganmu. Aku tidak pernah melihat kakekku semarah ini."

Mendengar nama Madara membuatku gemetar. "Apa yang dilakukan Madara pada Sasuke dan yang lainnya?"

"Kau akan lihat."

Perutku bergolak.

Terdengar lagi langkah kaki—kali ini banyak. Erangan dan rintihan.

Aku memandang nanar ketika Madara masuk dengan Sasuke dan teman-temanku. Mereka semua penuh luka-luka, mereka harus dipapah dan diseret oleh penjaga-penjaga. Mereka didorong masuk ke sel ketiga dari arah pintu masuk, sedangkan Sasuke dilempar masuk ke sel di sampingku tepat.

Mataku nyalang memperhatikan aliran darah pada punggung, kaki, tangan, dan kepala mereka. Tubuhku gemetar hebat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" bisikku serak.

Madara dengan jubah panjangnya berjalan ke arah selku. Tidak melangkah masuk seolah jijik dengan kotornya sel ini. Matanya yang hitam dan keunguan itu memandangku tanpa ekspresi. "Kuharap sekarang kau mengerti Nona Sakura, ini yang akan terjadi jika kau berusaha untuk menentangku. Kau mengerti?"

Aku membisu.

"Kubilang apa kau mengerti?" hardiknya.

"Ya," bisikku serak.

Suara Madara menggema lagi. "Sembuhkan semuanya kecuali Sasuke."

"Apa?! Tapi Sasuke cucumu! Madara Uchiha!"

Madara sudah berjalan menaiki tangga.

Para penyembuh dengan _ficels_ mereka mulai sibuk di sel sebelah Sasuke. Setelah mereka selesai, mereka meninggalkan makanan-makanan di dalam sel ketiga. Tidak pada Sasuke. Kemudian mereka pergi.

"Berhenti!" teriakku histeris. "Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?!"

"Sasuke bersedia menanggung hukumanmu, Nona Sakura," sahut Itachi.

"Apa?!"

"Dia menerima hukuman dua kali lipat dari yang lain dengan syarat kau tidak dihukum secara fisik."

Aku menggeleng tidak percaya. Air mataku menggenang tidak terkendali. Tenggorokanku sakit menahan tangis.

"Tidak ada yang boleh memberi Sasuke makanan atau hukuman lebih berat akan diberikan pada kalian," Itachi berkata pada yang lain.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tega?" aku berkata penuh kebencian dengan air mata berlinangan.

"Kurasa kau masih belum benar-benar tahu bagaimana klan Uchiha dijalankan oleh kakekku. Dan kalian ceroboh ingin melarikan diri."

"Kalian tidak punya hati sama sekali," balasku sengit.

Itachi tersenyum lagi. "Jangan bicara seakan kau tidak seperti itu, Nona Sakura."

"Aku tidak akan tega melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Nona Sakura. Sebelum aku lupa, sebentar lagi kau akan diinterogasi oleh anggota klanku. Dia tukang interogasi militer yang cukup handal. Dia baru pulang dari perang. Aku sendiri yang memilih."

"Aku tidak punya informasi apa-apa."

"Tapi kau berhasil mengendalikan klan Uchiha padahal kau masih belum mempunyai ingatanmu kembali."

"Itu hanya kebetulan," jawabku.

Itachi memandangku lama. "Haruno Sakura adalah salah seorang ahli manipulasi dan pembohong yang paling hebat yang pernah kukenal. Kuharap kau mengerti aku tidak percaya sepatah kata pun yang kau ucapkan."

Dengan begitu dia melangkah pergi.

"Kurasa sebentar lagi Uchiha Ueda akan turun ke sini."

.

.

.

Snow White, Snow White

You ate the poisonous apple

I wonder who is the evil witch now?

.

.

.

Mulai terdengar suara-suara dari arah sel ketiga. Aku memicingkan mata dan bergeser ke kanan. "Teman-teman, kalian baik-baik saja?" teriakku sekeras mungkin.

Naruto bangkit perlahan, memegang kepalanya. Memandang sekeliling. Wajahnya pucat. "Hinata! Hinata!" Dia segera menghampiri Hinata yang masih pingsan. Neji juga bangkit dan segera merangkak mengambil minum.

"Naruto, cepat minum dan makan."

Suara panik Naruto masih belum berhenti. "Tapi Hinata tidak mau bangun."

"Yang lain masih pingsan. Pulihkan tenagamu dulu."

Mereka makan dengan cepat.

"Naruto, Neji, bagaimana yang lain?" kataku kali ini lebih lirih. Mereka masih belum mau memandangku. Aku menahan perasaan tertohok di dadaku.

Mereka terdiam memandangi roti di tangan mereka.

Aku menarik napas dengan susah payah. "Maafkan aku, seharusnya—seharusnya kita bisa kabur seandainya aku tidak bertindak bodoh di saat-saat terakhir." Aku memandang kuku-kuku kakiku yang hitam dan kotor. "Aku tahu permintaan maafku tidak bisa menggantikan rasa sakit yang kalian alami."

Masih tidak ada suara. Aku terdiam.

"Sakura," Naruto akhirnya bersuara. "aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya menyalahkanmu, bahkan aku juga tidak punya kekuatan sama sekali untuk menolong, hanya saja—hanya saja—para Uchiha itu—" suara Naruto serak kemudian berhenti. Ia memakan potongan terakhir rotinya. Dia meraba tangan dan dadanya dengan mata nanar. "Luka-luka itu—rasa sakit itu, aku sempat berpikir aku akan benar-benar mati dan—dan melihat Hinata terluka seperti itu benar-benar membuatku putus asa dan marah."

Neji terdiam memandangi gelas di tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Madara pada anggota klan Hyuuga yang lain."

Saat itu Karin juga tersadar. Naruto segera memberinya segelas air. Dia terbatuk-batuk sebentar. Kacamatanya kelihatannya sudah hilang. Dia memandang nanar ke sekeliling. Tubuhnya gemetar. "Sasuke, di mana Sasuke?!"

Naruto menunduk dan menunjuk ke sel di sebelahku.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, apakah kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke!" teriak Karin dengan kedua tangan memegangi tiang sel yang membatasi sel mereka dan Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab, Sasuke!"

"Karin, tenanglah," kata Neji, berusaha menarik Karin duduk.

"Kenapa dia masih penuh dengan luka, darah—darah di sekitarnya, Neji. SASUKE-KUN!" Air mata berlinangan itu turun dari mata merah ke pipi pualam Karin. Tangannya mengepal di jeruji besi. Lalu mata membara itu menangkap mataku. "Kau! Kenapa kau tidak ikut dihukum! Gara-gara kau, Sasuke-kun—"

Aku memandangi tubuh Karin yang terguncang oleh isak tangis. "Kenapa? Sasuke-kun, bangunlah—" tubuh Karin melorot ke bawah, dia menyelipkan tangannya di antara jeruji, berusaha menggapai Sasuke.

"Karin, kita harus berhati-hati jangan membuat keributan," Neji berusaha menenangkan Karin lagi.

"Kenapa kalian tenang-tenang saja, Sasuke sedang sekarat. Dia kesakitan!" teriak Karin semakin histeris.

"Dia tidak akan mati," kataku menyahut.

Hening.

Mata merah nanar itu kembali ke mataku. "Apa?"

"Karena kutukan kami, jika aku masih hidup, Sasuke akan terus hidup."

Mata merah itu melebar. Mukanya berubah gelap. "Jadi selama Sasuke masih bisa hidup, kau tidak peduli sebanyak apa pun rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Kau—kau benar-benar tidak punya hati!"

"Karin, tenanglah," sahutku.

"Diam, aku tidak mau mendengar suaramu, sekarang!"

Mata merah itu seperti terbakar. Lalu Karin lemas terduduk, menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangan dan menangis tersedu-tersedu.

Aku kembali terduduk memandangi genangan air yang ditetesi dari atas.

 **Kau sengaja.**

Hm?

 **Kau sengaja membuatnya benci padamu.**

Punya sesuatu/seseorang untuk disalahkan membantu manusia untuk melewati fase-fase awal trauma.

 **Kau bodoh.**

Mungkin.

Hening.

Kau tahu tentang _trolley dilemma*_?

 **Apa itu?**

Jadi intinya ada seseorang yang harus memilih di antara dua pilihan yang sama-sama buruk. Ada kereta api yang akan lewat. Ada dua jalur, di jalur pertama ada lima orang diikat di rel kereta, di jalur kedua hanya ada satu orang. Jika kau menarik tuas pindah jalur, maka kereta akan berpindah ke jalur dua dan hanya membunuh satu orang, jika tidak maka lima orang di jalur pertama yang akan terbunuh. Apakah kau akan menarik tuas pindah jalur?

 **Tentu saja. Membunuh satu lebih baik dari membunuh lima.**

Dari mana kau tahu? Bagaimana kau bisa berkata nyawa lima orang lebih berharga daripada nyawa satu orang? Bagaimana kalau satu orangnya itu kau?

 **Kurasa aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Tapi bagiku pilihan yang lebih menguntungkan bagiku yang akan aku ambil.**

Kau benar-benar berhati es.

Suara dingin dan lembut di kepalaku hanya tertawa sinis.

Suara tangisan Karin masih terdengar ketika suara langkah kaki turun dari tangga perlahan. Dua orang.

 **Dia datang.**

Siapa?

 **Uchiha Ueda.**

Siapa dia?

 **Selingkuhanmu di kehidupanmu yang dulu.**

Apa?!

Perutku bergolak ketika sosok itu menghampiri selku. Dia bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah kejam dan serakah. Kira-kira dia sudah berada di umur akhir dua puluhan. Rambutnya hitam panjang sebahu. Kelihatan dari bentuk tubuhnya dia anggota militer. Dia kejam tapi matanya agak bodoh. Dia tersenyum menyeringai ketika mata kami bertemu. Pandangannya merendahkan.

Seorang lagi masuk, seorang pengawal Uchiha yang tinggi dan tegap. Seorang prajurit muda. Dia membungkuk. "Tuan Ueda, saya akan menjaga di pintu masuk. Jika ada apa-apa segera panggil saya."

Ueda menggangguk tanpa memandang prajurit muda tadi.

Dari cara Ueda memandangku, aku merasakan bulu kudukku meremang. Refleks, aku menekuk lututku dan beringsut ke dinding.

Dia membuka kunci selku dan melangkah masuk.

 **Hati-hati. Dia bodoh tapi dia kejam dan sangat efisien.**

Jantungku berdetak-detak tak keruan. Matanya memandangku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Suaranya berat dan licin. "Di kehidupan ini, kau sangat muda dan polos, Sakura."

Aku tidak suka caranya memanggilku dengan sok akrab. Dari caranya memandangku, aku ingin membuat lubang di tanah dan kabur.

Aku mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya. Dia berjongkok di depanku dan meraih ujung rambutku. Aku membeku.

"Kau masih sangat muda," bisiknya. Dengan cepat aku meraih rambutku dan menggelungnya di atas kepala. Dia mencengkeram kedua pipiku dengan tangan kanannya. Memandang mataku lekat-kekat. "Begitu berbeda, mata ini—sangat jujur dan bening."

"Siapa kau?" bisikku. Aku melirik ke arah sel yang lain. Neji, Naruto, dan Karin mengawasi kami dengan tegang.

Seringai menjijikkan itu kembali. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak memukul wajahnya.

"Tidak penting kau ingat atau tidak. Mari kita bermain, Sakura."

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah cairan dalam botol diminumkan dengan paksa ke mulutku. Aku tersedak sesaat.

Terdengar teriakan Naruto dan Neji. Disambut tawa kering laki-laki di depanku. Rasa sakit menjalar di dadaku.

"Apa yang kau berikan padaku?!"

"Racun mematikan." Sambil berkata begitu dia mengambil senuah tempat serum dengan jarum suntik dari kantongnya. "Ini adalah penawarnya, kau punya dua puluh menit sebelum rasa sakit luar biasa akan membunuhmu."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" kataku tersengal sambil memegangi dadaku yang berdenyut mematikan.

"Aku ingin kau memberikan informasi tentang kutukan itu dan bagaimana cara menghentikannya, maka aku akan memberimu penawarnya."

"Aku tidak tahu. Dan kau tidak bisa membunuhku."

Dia terkekeh sebentar. Dia memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya dalam senyum mengejek dan mematikan. "Ah, Sakura. Itu benar, tapi kau akan sangat kesakitan dan malah mengharapkan kematian."

Aku menelan ludah pelan.

"Bagaimana? Kali ini apa yang—" tubuh Ueda terlempar ke samping menabrak tembok. Aku melihat Sasuke bersandar dengan kedua tangan mengepal keras pada jeruji besi. Luka memenuhi punggung dan kakinya. Luka tusukan beberapa ada di perutnya. Darah merah gelap sudah hampir menutupi seluruh pakaiannya. Satu matanya bengkak biru, bibirnya sobek, separuh wajahnya ditutupi darah kering. Dia hampir ambruk berpegangan kuat pada jeruji besi di depannya. Tapi mata kanannya yang tidak bengkak seperti dasar laut gelap. Tenang dan mematikan.

"Jika kau berani menyentuh Sakura, Ueda. Aku akan mencabikmu menjadi berkeping-keping." Suara Sasuke dalam dan ditahan. Tubuhnya gemetar karena amarah.

Ueda tersenyum kejam. Bangkit dan membungkuk. "Tuan Sasuke, Anda kelihatannya tidak sehat, sebaiknya Anda tidak banyak bergerak."

Tubuh Sasuke terguncang oleh batuk. Dari tangan kanannya yang menutupi mulutnya, darah merah merembes di sela jemarinya.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriakan Karin penuh dengan kepanikan dan ketakutan.

Mata Sasuke masih memandang Ueda. Ekspresinya dingin. Penuh hasrat untuk membunuh. "Dalam kondisiku seperti aku masih bisa menghabisi kecoa sepertimu, Uchiha rendahan," Sasuke menyahut sambil menyeringai.

Muka Ueda memerah. Tubuhnya ikut gemetaran. Dia maju ke depan. "Kau selalu angkuh padahal kau sekarat begitu. Kau kira aku tidak bisa menyakitimu—kau kira kau tidak tersentuh—" Ueda berkata sambil melangkah maju, _ficels_ -nya mulai bergelora.

Aku memperhatikan Ueda dengan seksama. Dia angkuh tapi tersinggung dengan cepat jika dihina soal derajatnya di klan Uchiha.

Rasa sakit ini menghantamku lagi, dua kali lebih sakit. Aku membungkuk menahan sakit.

"Sakura!" suara Sasuke terdengar di antara napasnya yang terputus-putus.

"Ueda," kataku di sela-sela gigiku yang gemeletuk. "Jangan sentuh Sasuke, kau bilang ingin bermain, mari kita bermain."

Ueda berjalan ke arahku lagi. "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang kutukan itu?"

"Darahku bisa membuat seorang Uchiha patuh padaku."

"Darah?"

"Ya, jika kau minum, aku akan bisa mengendalikanmu."

"Selain itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Rasa sakit ini menghantam lagi kali ini lebih dahsyat. Aku ambruk dan berteriak keras memegangi dadaku. Aku merasakan ledakan rasa sakit ini begitu tak tertahankan. Air mata menuruni pipiku. "Hentikan, kumohon, hentikan," kataku serak.

Lalu rasa sakit ini menghilang. Aku terngah-engah dengan keringat bercucuran.

Aku berusaha bangkit duduk lagi. Bersandar pada dinding. Sasuke muntah darah lagi dan ambruk.

"Aku punya tawaran untukmu," kataku lemas.

"Tawaran?"

"Ya, aku berpikir, kenapa orang sepertimu bahkan tidak diundang di pesta pernikahan kerajaan di mana semua orang berkuasa dan penting bagi klan Uchiha hadir. Kenapa kau malah dibuang melakukan pekerjaan jauh di tempat perang?"

Wajah Ueda menggelap.

Di sini kelemahanmu.

"Kau pasti memiliki banyak kompetitor di klan ini. Aku sudah melihat contoh sesama anggota klan saling menusuk dari belakang. Tapi sayang kau selalu kalah."

Tamparan itu panas di pipiku. Napas Ueda terputus-putus. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi diam!"

"Tapi aku bisa membantumu, dengan darahku kau bisa membuat anggota klan lain mematuhi perintahmu. Aku tahu sangat susah membuat Madara menyukai pencapaianmu."

Tamparan itu datang ke pipi kanan sekarang. "Sakura, kau kira aku tidak tahu pola perilakumu dari dulu sampai sekarang. Kau menawariku sesuatu hanya untuk mengambil untung."

Naruto berteriak keras. Neji menggeram. "Hentikan, Uchiha sialan."

Aku memandang mereka berdua. "Naruto, Neji, jangan ikut campur."

Aku kembali memandang mata menjijikkan itu. Membuat seluruh tubuhku rasanya dirambati laba-laba kecil basah.

"Untung, keuntungan apa yang bisa kudapat? Setelah kau mengambil darahku dan kuberi mantera kau bisa mengetesnya pada anggota keluarga yang lain." Aku melirik ke pintu masuk. "Aku masih akan menunggu di sini, tidak bisa kabur. Jika aku berbohong, kau tinggal menungguku tersiksa sampai setengah mati. Memberikan penawarnya dan memulai dari awal. Bagian mana yang memberikanku untung?"

Ueda memandangku lama. Dan mengambil gelas kosong di depanku. Ia memberikan pisau lipat dan gelas itu padaku. Aku meraihnya. Menyayat tanganku dan mengumpulkan darahku di dasar gelas. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin orang yang meminum ini menusuk kakinya sendiri dengan pedang."

Aku mengucapkan mantera dan memberikan gelas itu ke Ueda. Saat rasa sakit di dadaku kembali kali ini dengan durasi lebih panjang. Aku meringkuk dan berteriak meraung kesakitan. "Cepat, aku tidak tahan lagi." Aku menggeliat di lantai untuk beberapa saat yang cukup lama. Air mataku mengalir semakin deras. "Kumohon."

Ia memandang jam tangan di pergelangannya. "Masih ada sepuluh menit sebelum tingkat rasa sakitnya menjadi tidak tertahankan."

Dia berjalan ke arah tangga masuk. Matanya yang bodoh dan serakah itu berkilat terkena cahaya obor. "Hikaru, cepat turun."

Prajurit Uchiha muda itu turun dari arah tangga. "Ya, Tuan Ueda?"

"Minum ini," kata Ueda sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi darahku.

Muka prajurit muda bernama Hikaru itu pucat. "Tapi ini—"

"Tidak usah banyak bicara. Aku akan mempromosikan dirimu jika kau patuh."

Muka Hikaru mengernyit dan memandang gelas di tangannya dengan takut-takut.

"Cepat," bentak Ueda.

Hikaru meminumnya cepat. Gelas dari seng itu jatuh berkelontang di lantai depan sel. Mata Hikaru kosong. Dia menghunus pedangnya dan menusuk pahanya sendiri. Teriakan meleking kesakitan itu menggema di seluruh pojok sel. Hikaru membungkuk dan memegangi pahanya yang berdarah. Menarik pedang itu dengan teriakan nanar. Segera saja tangan Hikaru berwarna biru. Dia sedang menyembuhkan lukanya dengan _ficels_.

Tawa tekekeh Ueda menyusul. "Luar biasa."

Rasa sakit ini datang lagi dengan intensitas tak tertahankan. Aku meraung dan menangis keras. Meremas dadaku dengan tubuh tegang penuh keringat. Tangisku sudah menjadi isak sekarang. Aku mencakar lantai sel yang kotor berusaha mendapat kekuatan untuk bertahan dari rasa sakit ini.

"Bagaimana, Sakura?"

Aku meraung lagi. Rasa nyeri dan panas ini merambat ke perut dan tanganku. Lalu perlahan menghilang.

Aku berusaha bangkit dengan terengah-engah. "Berikan penawarnya, cepat."

Mata itu berkilat penuh rasa sadis. "Ah, kau selalu tidak sopan, katakan 'Tuan Ueda, maukah berbaik hati memberikan penawarnya padaku, aku akan melayanimu sampai akhir."

Aku mual. Tapi aku menahan lidahku. Gigiku gemeletuk menahan amarah. "Tu—Tuan Ueda, mau—m—maukah kau berbaik hati memberikan pena—penawarnya padaku, aku akan melayanimu sampai—sampai akhir."

Ia merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah tabung kecil mirip serum dengan jarum. Aku mengambilnya dengan tangan gemetar. Aku beringsut ke pojok.

Rasa sakit ini datang lagi. Aku ambruk dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. "Arghh—!"

Tubuhku mulai terasa dingin dengan keringat bercucuran.

"Cepat tusukkan penawarnya, kau masih punya lima menit."

Aku berjalan merambat ke toilet. "Argghhhhhh!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Aku memegang serum di tanganku tepat di lubang toilet. Mata Ueda melebar.

"Aku punya permintaan jika kau tidak kabulkan aku akan membuang serum ini ke toilet dan mengguyurnya. Aku cepat, jika kau berani maju satu langkah, detik setelahnya serum ini akan sudah berada di pipa pembuangan."

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Serum itu sangat langka dan spesifik. Kau akan mati."

Aku memandang mata Ueda tanpa ekspresi. "Ya, dan bayangkan apa yang akan Uchiha Madara lakukan padamu jika aku mati. Rasa sakitku sekarang tidak akan ada apa-apanya dibandingkan hukumannya padamu. Sekarang sembuhkan Sasuke."

Aku menyeringai puas ketika melihat rasa takut berkelebat di matanya.

"ARGHHH!" Aku berusaha berpegangan pada pinggiran toilet. "Ughh—ARGHHHH," napasku putus-putus, pandangan mataku mulai kabur. "Cepat!"

"Hikaru! Sembuhkan Sasuke Uchiha, berikan _ficels_ -mu!"

Prajurit muda yang masih tertunduk memegangi kaki itu memucat semakin parah. "Tapi Tuan Ueda _ficels_ -ku tidak akan cukup, lagipula saya sedang terluka."

"ARGHHH—" Aku mengigit lenganku berusaha memberikan distraksi dari rasa sakit gila ini. Namun, walaupun lenganku berdarah dan di gigiku bisa kurasakan rasa karat darahku sendiri. Rasa sakit ini meledak kian hebat. "Ambil, ambil _ficels_ -ku, aku masih punya cukup banyak—ambil punyaku," kata di antara gemeletuk gigiku yang sedang menahan rasa sakit.

"Kau akan mati dengan racun yang sudah menyebar seperti itu."

"ARGHHH—GHHH! Kubilang cepat!" Aku terisak-isak dengan tangisan yang hampir mirip raungan.

Mata Ueda masing memandang tubuhku yang melengkung, tegang, dan gemetaran hebat di pinggir toilet duduk. Matanya nanar. Tangan kiriku yang memegang serum gemetar. Serum itu bisa jatuh tanpa aku sengaja.

Dia berdecih dan menyeret Hikaru ke sel Sasuke. Ledakan _ficels_ milik Hikaru dan milik Ueda melingkupi Sasuke. _Ficels_ mereka dihubungkan oleh tangan Hikaru.

Rasa sakit di dadaku sekarang sudah ada di seluruh tubuhku. Aku mulai merasa tercekik. Teriakanku pecah. Aku ambruk di samping toilet. Bisa kurasakan tubuhku mulai kejang-kejang. Langit-langit di atasku mulai terlihat kabur sekarang.

"Cepat pakai serumnya, bagian organ dan tulang Sasuke sudah sembuh tinggal luka luarnya. Sakura!" Ueda berteriak lagi penuh kepanikan.

Langit-langit mulai menggelap. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatanku aku menancapkan serum itu ke leherku sendiri. Aku tergeletak memandangi lantai sel kotor di depanku. Jantungku yang bertalu-talu mulai melambat seiring rasa sakit ini berkurang. Kemudian rasa sakit ini menghilang sepenuhnya. Aku lemas luar biasa, tidak kuat bergerak sama sekali.

Terdengar langkah kaki Ueda mendekat. Aku merasakan rambutku dijambak ke atas. Aku memandang wajah murka Ueda di atasku. Aku menyeringai. "Sekarang apa, kau ingin memberiku racun lagi?"

"Hm, kau berbeda sekarang, tidak kusangka kau berniat mengorbankan diri untuk Sasuke," desis Ueda.

Hantaman tangannya datang kali ini keras, bukan hanya tamparan tapi benar-benar pukulan."Berani-beraninya kau mempermainkanku!"

Aku mengelap darah di pinggiran mulutku dengan tangan. "Mempermainkan? Ini namanya simbiosis mutualisme. Kau masih bisa memakai darahku sesukamu sekarang. Itu tidak gratis."

Pukulan lagi, kali ini mengenai keningku. Lalu tendangan beruntun-runtun. Yang membuatku mengerang dan berusaha melindungi diri dengan tanganku.

Di perut, paha, punggung.

Bisa kudengar teriakan marah Naruto dari sebelah. "Sakura!"

"Dasar wanita jalang, kau itu sangat angkuh seakan kau bisa berbuat sesukamu sendiri," raung Ueda.

Ueda menarik lenganku dan menamparku di pipi lagi lalu mendorongku jatuh lagi. Dasar bajingan. Rasanya menyakitkan. Setelah ini aku pasti memar-memar. Semoga tidak ada tulang yang patah.

Setelah puas. Ueda berhenti dengan napas terengah-engah. Aku sudah tidak kuat bergerak.

"Berikan darahmu sekarang."

Aku berusaha bangkit namun gagal. "Makanan," kataku serak.

"Hah, apa?!"

"Kau boleh ambil berapa pun, tapi berikan makanan untuk Sasuke."

Tendangan itu keras tepat di perut membuat semua udara meninggalkan tubuhku.

"Jangan kelewatan, Sakura!" geram Ueda kemudian melemparkan pisau dan gelas lagi ke arahku.

Aku memandang tubuh Sasuke yang masih menelungkup tidak bergerak. Neji, Naruto, Karin memandangiku dengan tatapan nanar dan putus asa.

Hei.

 **Ya?**

Aku butuh bantuanmu.

 **Apa?**

Ambil alih tubuhku seperti sebelumnya. Aku tidak akan kuat dengan rasa sakitnya jika aku harus mengambil darahku sendiri seratus persen dalam keadaan sadar.

 **Baiklah.**

Aku memperhatikan tangan kananku menggoreskan pisau ke tangan kiriku lalu telapak tangan dengan cukup dalam. Aku tidak merasakan apa pun.

.

.

.

Hey Snow White

Your heart is frozen like snow

Your gaze is black like ebony

.

.

Aku memperhatikan luka di tangan dan kakiku. Ueda sudah menyuruhku untuk memberikan mantera lagi. Sekarang sudah tiga gelas dengan darah di dasarnya. Aku sudah mulai berkunang-kunang.

Ueda sudah memerintahkan Hikaru untuk memberikan darah itu secara spesifik pada anggota klan Uchiha tertentu. Hikaru yang sejak tadi sudah tidak tahan berada di ruangan bawah tanah ini segera melesat keluar. Indera perasaku kembali. Rasa nyeri dan perih menyerangku begitu hebat. Aku bersandar ke dinding dan memejamkan mata.

"Permainan apa lagi yang akan kau mainkan, Sakura?"

Aku terdiam.

 **Suaranya membuatku mual. Dasar rendahan.**

"Tidak ada," jawabku.

"Kau benar-benar berbeda."

Aku menarik napas lagi. Begitu lelah.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan padamu? Dulu," kataku akhirnya memandangi langit-langit sel yang gelap, lembap, dan penuh sarang laba-laba. Memejamkan mata lagi.

"Kau memanfaatkanku lalu membunuhku."

Aku membuka mata memandangi matanya. "Tapi diriku yang sekarang tidak akan melakukannya."

"Apakah ada bedanya? Kau hanya belum mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali."

"Pasti melelahkan."

"Apanya?"

"Dilahirkan kembali hanya untuk mengalami tragedi yang sama. Bahkan aku belum tentu ingat padamu."

Muka Ueda menggelap lagi. "Kau penyihir terkutuk."

"Dilihat dari sifatmu, kau pasti juga dulu mendapat sejenis keuntungan dariku," aku memandang matanya tajam. "Kita menggunakan satu sama lain."

"Kau benar, tapi tetap saja kau ular paling licik dan kejam yang pernah kukenal."

"Begitu ya." Aku memandang langit-langit lagi. "Seperti apa diriku pada kehidupanku dulu?"

"Cantik dan mematikan."

Aku terkekeh kering. "Hah, kurasa sekarang aku benar-benar berbeda."

Dahi Ueda mengerut. "Sekarang kau lebih muda, lebih polos dan tidak tahu bagaimana harus bertindak."

Hening.

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

"Semua cerita bilang aku jahat—padahal kalian Uchiha juga tidak kalah jahatnya. Apakah di kehidupan sebelumnya aku tidak pernah berubah, Uchiha juga?"

Ueda menyeringai dan menghampiri lebih dekat. "Kau memanfaatkanku lagi dan lagi di kehidupan keduamu dan ketiga."

"Apakah aku pernah berusaha menghentikan kutukan ini?"

Mata Ueda melebar. Jeda lama. Lalu. "Ya."

Aku tersentak. "Apa?"

"Di kehidupan ketigamu, kau—" kata-kata Ueda terputus karena sebuah pedang muncul keluar dari bagian kanan dadanya. Matanya membelalak. Ueda ambruk, kejang-kejang sebentar sebelum tubuh itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Aku memandang nanar, ketika Itachi mengibaskan darah di pedangnya dan memasukkan kembali ke tempatnya.

"Ap—apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Aku tidak suka Uchiha yang terlalu banyak bicara. Lagipula dia gagal dalam tugas."

Air mata merebak di mataku. "Apakah kalian tidak punya sisi kemanusiaan sama sekali, membunuh semudah ini?!"

Itachi berjalan ke arahku dan menyeretku ke luar sel. Melemparkanku ke sel Sasuke. Aku jatuh ambruk. Aku segera menghampiri Sasuke. "Sasuke—Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku mengguncang bahunya. "Sasuke!"

Aku memperhatikan teman-temanku. Mereka terdiam dengan muka kosong dan mata buram. "Kau apakan mereka?!" teriakku.

"Hanya jurus pikiran yang akan membuat mereka tidak bisa bergerak dan berpikir."

Aku lelah. "Kenapa kau melakukannya, apa yang kau inginkan, Itachi?" Air mataku mengalir tak terkendali.

Mata hitam kelam itu memandangku kemudian memandang Sasuke. "Hm, jadi kau berhasil memanipulasi Ueda tidak berguna itu untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke."

Aku membalas memandangnya tajam. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Api hitam itu muncul di ujung jari-jari Itachi. "Api ini akan membakar orang tapi dengan kendaliku, orang itu tidak akan mati, hanya akan terbakar, lalu sembuh dan terbakar lagi."

"Jadi seperti dibakar hidup berkali-kali."

"Ya."

Air mata mengalir lagi di pipiku. "Kenapa?"

"Aku punya pertanyaan kedua untukmu, Sakura, meneruskan dari ritual minum teh kita, jika kau harus memilih siapakah yang akan dibakar kau atau Sasuke?"

Suaranya mematikan, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

Aku memandangnya nanar dengan tubuh gemeteran.

"Aku," kataku lirih.

"Kau?"

"Ya, jangan sakiti Sasuke lagi."

Itachi membungkuk dan mengangkat daguku. Memandangku lurus-lurus. Air mataku panas mengalir di pipiku. "Ini bukan hanya gertakan," katanya.

Aku mengeraskan pandangan. "Setelah apa yang kulewati, kau kira aku bercanda." Aku memejamkan mata bersiap menerima rasa panas itu.

Hening.

"Kenapa?" suara dalam Itachi pekat. Aku memandang matanya yang kosong dan beku itu. "Kenapa kau ingin melindungi Sasuke?"

"Kenapa kau bilang? Tentu saja karena Sasuke sudah banyak berkorban untukku, lagipula aku akan selalu merasa bersalah padanya karena itu."

Mata Itachi seperti mengulitiku lagi. "Pertanyaan terakhirku, Nona Sakura. Apa yang salah dengan dunia ini?"

Aku memandangnya lama, tidak mengerti.

"Jawab, Nona Sakura."

"Semuanya. Yang kuat menindas yang lemah, tidak ada hak asasi. Semua kelompok egois ingin mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan walaupun harus mengorbankan orang lain atau masyarakat luas. Kelaparan. Perang—aku tidak bisa menyebutkan semuanya."

Mata hitam itu bergelora. Api hitam di tangan kirinya menghilang. Sampai sekarang aku sama sekali tidak bisa membaca Itachi Uchiha.

Pintu sel di tempat yang lain berada terbuka. Dan semua—satu persatu mulai tersadar dan bangkit dari pingsan maupun hipnotis.

Sasuke juga mulai bergerak di sampingku.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Itachi?"

Mata hitam itu kini mendingin seperti lava gelap yang baru berguncang dari gunung berapi. "Setelah semua sudah pulih, temui aku di _hall_."

Dengan begitu dia sudah berjalan keluar.

"Apa maksudmu, kau membebaskan kami?!" teriakku. Tidak mengerti dengan tingkah lakunya. "Jawab aku!"

Namun Itachi Uchiha sudah berjalan naik ke atas. Dalam keremangan cahaya obor dekat dinding, aku baru menyadari kalau pakaian Itachi dilumuri darah. Tapi dia tidak terluka sama sekali. Jadi darah siapa?

Aku segera berbalik dan melihat keadaan Sasuke. Rambutnya pekat oleh darah gelap dan sebagian sudah kering. Kulitnya yang biasanya bersih dan sempurna kini penuh luka dan memar. Aku menyibakkan rambutnya dari wajahnya. Berusaha membersihkan darah dari wajahnya. "Sasuke," bisikku, mengusap dahi dan pipinya pelan. "Bangunlah."

Mata itu terbuka perlahan. Tidak fokus.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" kataku lagi.

Setelah pandangannya fokus. Mata hitam itu melebar, menarikku mendekat dan mengecek muka serta tubuhku. "Sakura," suaranya serak, "apakah kau terluka, apa yang dilakukan Ueda padamu?"

Aku memperhatikan wajah khawatir dan ketakutannya. Air mata mengalir lagi di pipiku. Kenapa semua ini terjadi pada kami?

"Sakura, apa yang—"

Aku segera memeluk Sasuke erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di pundaknya. "Sasuke—Sasuke, aku sangat ketakutan—"

Kurasakan tangannya melingkar di pinggangku. "Sakura, tenanglah, kau sudah aman sekarang."

"Kenapa—kenapa Sasuke," kataku sesenggukan," kenapa ini terjadi?"

"Semua sudah berakhir, Sakura."

Hening. Hanya suara tangisanku terdengar.

Setelah aku agak tenang, aku melepaskan pelukanku. Mata bengkak dengan ingus di mana-mana.

Tangan pucat Sasuke menyibakkan rambutku yang lengket di muka karena keringat dan air mata. Jari-jarinya mengusap air mata di pipiku.

"Itachi ingin kita menemuinya di _hall_. Kurasa semua sudah mendengar." Aku memandang yang lain. Neji dan Suigetsu sudah mulai bangkit berdiri. Karin sudah membawa air dan roti mendekati Sasuke. Dia meletakkan makanan dan minuman itu di dekat Sasuke.

"Makanlah, Sasuke."

Aku memandang Karin dan berusaha memberikan senyuman tercerahku. "Terimakasih, Karin," bisikku.

"Yang kau lakukan tadi terhadap Ueda untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke, sangat keren, Sakura," kata Karin memandangi kakinya.

Aku tersenyum lagi. "Terimakasih, setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan."

Sasuke menarik lenganku lagi. Memandangku tajam. "Kau melakukan apa?"

Aku melepaskan pegangannya. "Tidak ada, hanya sedikit memanipulasi Ueda. Kakakmu yang membunuhnya. Makanlah, Sasuke." Aku bangkit dan menuju sel sebelah, mengambil air minum.

Setelah semua sudah makan dan minum akhirnya kami menuju pintu ke luar. Tangga ini berputar tiada henti. Bebatuan yang tiada ujung membuatku pusing dan mual. Akhirnya setelah cukup lama kami sampai di pintu ke luar. Kurasa kami ada di kastil bagian barat.

Sunyi. Malam hari. Aku memperhatikan jam di lorong yang kami lewati dan sekarang pukul tiga pagi.

Tiba-tiba saja ledakan besar terdengar.

Boom. Lantai, dinding bergetar hebat. Kami memandang satu sama lain dengan panik dan berlari lebih cepat.

Boom.

Di depan kami ada sosok terlentang yang tidak bergerak. Sebuah tombak menembus perutnya.

Tiba-tiba dari arah luar, seorang laki-laki berambut kuning menaiki benda putih terbang menerobos masuk, memecahkan jendela di depan kami. Kepingan-kepingan kaca terbang ke mana-mana. "Oi, Hidan, berhenti berdoa, dan bantu aku untuk mengurusi klan Uchiha yang di depan!"

Kami membeku.

Sosok terlentang di depan kami bergerak dan menarik tombak dari tubuhnya, menguap sebentar dan berkata dengan suara berat. "Kau mengganggu saja, Deidara."

Aku memandangi dengan ngeri ketika melihat setumpuk mayat klan Uchiha di sudut lorong. Apa yang terjadi?!

Laki-laki yang naik benda putih tadi meloncat turun. Poni panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Memandang kami. "Wah, wah, kalian sudah naik rupanya," lalu matanya memandang Sasuke. "Kakakmu sudah menunggumu, Sasuke."

Bunyi ledakan lagi, kali ini dahsyat. Kaca-kaca jendela retak—pecah berkeping-keping. Lalu suara teriakan-teriakan. Dan api besar yang menyambar-menyambar di halaman.

Deidara nyengir memandang kami. "Kenapa kalian malah membeku seperti itu, cepat. Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang bagi kita semua."

.

.

.

Snow White, Snow White

Berikan apel beracunmu pada semuanya

Karena malam ini, aku sudah menyediakan ratusan peti kaca untuk kita

.

.

.

.

.

 **.Chapter** **15** **Ends.**


	16. The Path You Chose with Me

**.E.**

N

 **I**

G

 **M**

A

.

Act II

 **THE WEB INSIDE THE CASTLE**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 16: **The Path You Chose With Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Snow White, Snow White

Hari ini turun salju, langit hitam

Kau menunggu dalam bayang-bayang hutan

Menunggu pangeran yang datang tersesat

Apel beracun di tanganmu beku

Kau menunggu di depan pondok terbuat dari gula-gula

Sekarang dua apel beracun di tanganmu

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

.

.

" _NII-SAN_!" tubuh kecil Sasuke menggelundung ke bawah bukit salju kecil di taman dekat danau yang sekarang sudah seluruhnya berwarna putih bersih. Sasuke tertawa-tawa, menggelindingkan tubuhnya di salju. Syal putih yang melingkari lehernya bersatu dengan kulit porselennya. Pipinya menggembung merah—pura-pura ngambek.

Itachi tertawa di puncak bukit salju—ekspresi lembut dan hangat—sehangat coklat panas di musim dingin. "Sasuke—jangan mengotori pakaianmu, nanti _Kaa-san_ marah!"

Sasuke memandangi kakaknya dari bawah. Mata hitam bulatnya melebar dengan geli. Senyum merekah lagi, menunjukkan gigi-gigi seputih mutiara. Bukannya bangkit, Sasuke malah terlentang dan menggerakkan tangan serta kakinya—membuat bekas di salju seperti kupu-kupu. "Kau yang akan disalahkan, _Nii-san_."

"Hei," Itachi setengah berteriak dan meluncur ke bawah. Menggunakan syal Sasuke untuk membekap mukanya—membuat Sasuke tertawa-tawa sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Itachi mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke sebentar. "Lihat, kotor semua."

Mata hitam Sasuke bening memandangi langit yang mulai menggelap. "Dingin sekali."

"Tentu saja, bodoh, ini sudah mau sore."

"Aku malas masuk ke dalam, _Nii-san_. Aku ada pelajaran lagi—aaah membosankan. Kakek jelek," pipi Sasuke menggembung lagi dengan menggemaskan.

Itachi tertawa lagi. Membetulkan syal Sasuke. "Ayo," Itachi berjongkok dan memberikan punggungnya. Senyum Sasuke melebar. Dia segera naik ke punggung Itachi. Lengan Sasuke melingkar di depan leher Itachi. Sasuke menyandarkan kepala ke bahu kakaknya.

Itachi tertawa lagi. "Hei, rambutmu menggelitik mukaku, Sasuke."

Pelukan Sasuke semakin erat. "Biar saja."

"Hm, kau tambah berat."

"Tidak, aku tambah tinggi."

"Hmm."

" _Nii-san_?"

"Ya."

"Aku boleh bertanya?"

Sepatu _boots_ Itachi membuat bekas cukup dalam di salju. Lampu-lampu taman yang terang kekuningan dan berkilau mulai hidup. Di ufuk timur, langit kelabu mulai menggelap. Udara tenang. Sunyi. Mereka mulai memasuki labirin yang seperti tembok-tembok putih penuh lubang. Hanya beberapa jenis semak yang berhasil bertahan di musim dingin.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh keluar ke mana-mana?"

"Itu demi kebaikanmu."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ada bahaya yang mengancammu."

"Aku juga tidak boleh punya teman sebaya. Dan aku harus berlatih terus menerus dan belajar juga—coba bayangkan saja!"

"Kau nanti jadi pintar."

"Aku tidak akan sepintar dirimu."

Mata hitam hangat Itachi melirik sebentar kepala kecil berambut mencuat yang bersandar di bahunya. "Yaah, aku memang sangat berbakat, aku orang paling kuat sedunia, hahaha!"

" _Nii-san_!" Sasuke dengan cemberut mengeratkan pelukannya—membuat Itachi setengah tercekik. "Hei—maafkan aku, Sasuke!" Kemudian tertawa lagi.

"Aku dengar—kfhfnkmmm—" suara Sasuke mengecil setelah membenamkan mukanya ke punggung kakaknya.

"Hm?"

"Aku dengar karena kutukan di masa lalu. Apakah itu berbahaya?"

Hening sebentar.

"Ya."

Pelukan erat lagi. "Aku tidak takut."

"Ya?"

"Kau bilang sendiri kau adalah orang paling kuat, aku tidak takut jika ada kau, _Nii-san_."

Langkah kaki Itachi berhenti. "Bagaimana kalau bahkan aku tidak bisa melindungimu, Sasuke?"

Suara Sasuke berubah kecil—ketakutan. "Tidak mungkin, tidak ada yang membuatmu takut, _Nii-san_. Bahkan kakek tidak membuatmu takut sama sekali."

Itachi melangkah lagi. "Ada hal-hal yang lebih kuat daripada kakek, Sasuke, seperti takdir dan waktu, kita tidak pernah bisa melawan yang seperti itu."

"Aku tidak percaya," suara Sasuke lemah, pipinya menggembung lagi.

"Tapi tentu saja, " Itachi meneruskan, " akan kulakukan apa saja untuk melindungimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Suaranya berubah kuat lagi. "Aku tahu itu."

Mereka keluar dari labirin. Itachi memandangi cakrawala. "Akan ada badai hebat datang."

"Aku mau coklat panas," gumam Sasuke. M embenamkan mukanya ke punggung Itachi lagi.

Mikoto keluar dengan gaun tebal musim dingin. Wajah cantik dan lembut itu tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya sudah menaiki tangga masuk.

"Ayo, cepat Sasuke, kelasmu akan segera dimulai."

"Coklat panas, _Kaa-san_ ," rengek Sasuke, masih tidak mau turun dari gendongan kakaknya.

Mikoto mendesah, matanya melembut. "Hm, kau ini, siapa yang menyuruhmu keluar sore-sore begini? Dasar kau." Namun ekspresi Mikoto geli, senyum lembut tersungging. "Cepat ke dapur, akan aku buatkan."

Sasuke menjerit pelan kegirangan. Mata bulat kekanakkannya melebar senang.

"Dan turun dari punggung kakakmu."

Itachi menggeleng sambil tersenyum lagi. "Biar aku antar dia ke dapur."

"Kau yang terhebat, _Nii-san_." Tawa renyah Sasuke disambut gelengan kepala ibu mereka. "Kau, terlalu memanjakannya, Itachi," desah Mikoto.

Matahari turun di ufuk barat.

Malam itu badai musim dingin bertiup ganas.

.

.

.

Kakak beradik itu berjalan di hutan yang beku

Mereka menemukan sebuah pondok kecil dari gula-gula

Seorang penyihir menunggu mereka

Dua apel beracun di tangan

.

.

.

Aku harus menggunakan semua kekuatanku untuk tetap bisa berjalan. Mayat di mana-mana. Bau anyir, daging terbakar, dan darah menyerangku. Menyerang kami. Dengan mata nanar, kami mengikuti sosok berambut kuning, Deidara, dan temannya, Hidan, di depan kami dengan patuh dan gemetar. Kami melewati lorong lagi dan suara-suara berdebum semakin keras. Di halaman depan, barisan militer berusaha melawan, namun, semua sia-sia.

Keringat dingin menetes di tengkukku. Di kejauhan, perkotaan yang biasanya indah berkerlap-kerlip, kali ini berwarna oranye dengan asap membumbung. Teriakan-teriakan terdengar di pelataran kastil. Lorong-lorong gelap yang kulewati ini seperti dunia lain. Patung-patung di sekitar kami seperti beku, suram, dan berkabung, dengan beberapa mayat di bawahnya.

Dadaku sesak. Detak jantungku mulai berpacu. Kepanikan dan ketakutan mulai membanjir di dadaku. Tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa berjalan. Lututku gemetar.

Pemandangan kobaran api di kejauhan seperti membakar iris mataku. Aku mencengkeram lengan Sasuke begitu erat—membuatnya berhenti. Mukanya pias.

Aku menggigit tanganku yang mengepal keras-keras ketika histeria dan serangan panik mulai muncul ke permukaan.

Orang yang bernama Deidara tadi menoleh ke belakang. Dia dan temannya memakai kerudung dan pakaian serba hitam. "Kenapa kalian bermuka seperti hantu seperti itu? Ini malam yang meriah. Dengar." Suara teriakan kesakitan di kejauhan.

Tubuhku gemetar. Temannya, Hidan, menarik senjata seperti pisau berderet dengan enteng. Suaranya berderit tajam menabrak lantai marmer. Mata Hidan melirik Deidara sebentar. Matanya dingin dan tajam dengan kekejaman yang menyusup pelan. "Dasar tidak punya perasaan. Kasihan mereka."

"Diam kau masokis sok spiritual. Hm, aku tidak mengerti Itachi kadang-kadang." Deidara membuang muka—kesal.

Kami tiba di depan pintu _hall_. _Hall_ sialan ini selalu menjadi tempat kejadian-kejadian mengerikan. Pintu itu terbuka lagi. Remang-remang. Lampu-lampu gantung mewah di langit-langit _hall_ beberapa sudah jatuh ke lantai. Berserakan di lantai di antara tumpukan mayat yang lain. Kami berhenti membeku di depan pintu masuk. Di ujung sana, di singgasana, Itachi duduk tenang—menanti kami. Mahkota dan jubah Madara tergeletak di samping kakinya. Aku merasakan gerakan lain di sekitar ruangan. Setelah mataku terbiasa. Aku melihat beberapa sosok berbalut jubah dan kerudung gelap bergerak-gerak di pinggir tembok _hall_. Siapa mereka?

Kami sampai ke depan dan aku sadar sosok di sebelahnya juga manusia. Menunduk. Dadanya berlubang menganga. Rambut itu. Aku berusaha mengendalikan hawa dingin yang merambati tulang belakangku. Madara Uchiha.

Suara Sasuke pias—kering dan terseret-seret. "Kau membunuh kakek, Itachi."

Itachi masih memandang dingin, mengawasi kami dengan mata hitamnya. Mata itu—rona hangat yang biasanya bercampur pada mata itu lenyap. Yang ada hanya kekosongan dan bara api hitam.

Suara Itachi dalam. "Tidak hanya kakek, Sasuke."

Saat itu aku tahu. Perutku bergolak luar biasa. Dua sosok berjalan mendekat, terseret-seret.

Mikoto dan Fugaku Uchiha. Gerakan mereka patah-patah. Terdengar bunyi berderit-derit pelan. Ketika mereka sampai di bawah lampu gantung yang tidak rusak, sosok mereka membuatku jatuh ke lantai.

Kriet. Kriet.

Tubuh mereka terbuat dari kayu hanya rambut dan postur tubuh mereka yang sama.

Sasuke juga jatuh terduduk. Matanya melebar—napasnya memburu. " _Kaa-san_ —apa yang—" Raungan yang keluar dari dada Sasuke tidak pernah kudengar—liar dan putus asa—pecah. Kemudian pandangan matanya membeku, tangannya membeku.

Aku memandangi Sasuke nanar . "Sasuke," bisikku—dia membeku seakan waktu berhenti.

Itachi bangkit. "Kutukan itu juga menguasai spektrum emosi Sasuke, dia tidak bisa mengekspresikan emosi yang terlalu kuat jika itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Nona Sakura." Itachi mendekat. "Sasuke, kau tidak ada bedanya dari mereka—boneka kosong."

"Itachi Uchiha!" kudengar raungan murka Naruto. Tangisan Karin.

Semuanya maju ke depan—menjadi tameng antara Itachi dan Sasuke.

Aku memandang darah Madara yang masih menetes dari dadanya yang berlubang itu.

Kudengar langkah kaki. Sesosok laki-laki berambut merah mendekat. Matanya kosong—mirip mata boneka-boneka itu. Itachi menoleh. "Sasori, kau boleh pilih salah satu atau salah tiga dari mereka untuk dijadikan boneka barumu."

"TIDAK!" teriakku. Tubuhku gemetar—memandang Itachi. Namun, kali ini ketika mata kami bertemu yang kurasakan hanya lah rasa dingin yang menjalar.

Itu mata seorang yang telah melepaskan segalanya—sisi kemanusiaan dan emosinya.

"Nona Sakura, kau bisa apa sekarang?"

"Hentikan! Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"Kudeta," suara Neji terdengar—kaku dan dingin. "Perebutan kekuasaan."

Itachi tersenyum dingin. "Hebat, ya kudeta."

"Kau membunuh para dewan," suara Hinata kaku—berat. "Kau apakan klan Hyuuga?"

"Hanya kubunuh beberapa."

Air mata mengalir dari mata lavender Hinata dan Neji.

"KENAPA?!" raung Naruto—tubuh bergetar karena amarah. _Ficels_ merah bergelora di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa?" kata Itachi mengulang pertanyaan Naruto. "Sudah lama aku ingin menjadi raja—pemerintahan kakekku menjadi sangat tidak efisien dan diambang kehancuran. Pemerintahan otoriter kakek membuat terlalu banyak masalah dan korban. Aku ingin merevolusi sistem negara ini. Mungkin aku akan membuatnya sedikit demokratis dan terbuka."

"Omong kosong," cela Neji tajam dan penuh kebencian. "Dan teman-temanmu dari Akatsuki yang akan menjadi pemegang pemerintahan, kau hanya akan mengulangi hal yang sama dengan orang yang berbeda."

Itachi menghela napas sebentar. "Kalian memang pintar—tapi tidak sepintar itu."

Sasuke bangkit—melangkah mendekati boneka-boneka orang tuanya. Ekspresinya kosong dan tersiksa.

Bunyi berkeriet-keriet keras. Dan boneka-boneka itu hancur seakan sendi-sendinya copot dan bagian tubuhnya berserakan.

Sasuke memandang nanar dan beku lagi. Dia seperti patung yang berusaha mengeluarkan emosi namun tidak tahu bagaimana.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin berlari mendekat dan mengguncang bahu Sasuke. "Sadarlah!"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" kataku—air mata terasa panas di pipiku.

Itachi menoleh. "Nona Sakura, sudah aku katakan tadi."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?! Apa yang harus kulakukan agar semua ini berhenti?!"

Serangan itu datang tidak terduga. Pukulan tangan Itachi di kepalaku membuatku terjungkal ke samping. Ah, tidak—Sasuke menangkis pukulan itu dan mendorongku ke samping.

Mata Itachi gelap. "Lihat, Sasuke, kau seperti anjing penjaga saja."

Sasuke hanya terdiam, mata beku dan sunyi memandang lantai. Samping wajahnya berdarah. Aku bangkit.

"Nona Sakura," Itachi meneruskan," kau sombong sekali, kau kira kau bisa membuat perbedaan?" Dia mendekat. _Ficels_ Sasuke berpusar.

"Kau kira kau tokoh utamanya di sini—kau kira semua hal harus ada hubungannya denganmu. Tidak, Nona Sakura," Itachi memelankan suaranya. "Kau bukan tokoh utamanya di sini. Tanpa perlindungan Sasuke, kau bukan apa-apa. Kau tida akan bisa bertahan setengah hari di dunia ini."

Aku menahan air mataku. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku lagi—serak.

Sebuah benang kehijauan keluar dari jemari sosok yang bernama Sasori—membuat Neji, Ino, dan Hinta tidak bisa bergerak.

Bahu Sasuke terguncang. Gemetar. " _Nii-san_ , hentikan." Suara itu dalam dan lirih, penuh dengan emosi yang tidak kukenali.

Untuk beberapa detik tubuh Itachi membeku. Kemudian amarah dingin. "Kau hanya boneka—menyedihkan." Tangan Itachi mencekik leher Sasuke dan melemparkannya ke samping—jauh—menabrak tembok. Satu detik kemudian Sasuke sudah kembali ke depanku. Menjadi tamengku lagi. Darah mengalir di wajahnya yang pucat. Potongan-potongan kaca menggores dan menancap di kakinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Itachi Uchiha?!" raungku. Pola mata Itachi berubah rumit dan berdarah dan Sasuke sudah berteriak keras—seperti binatang yang dikurung. Sasuke jatuh ambruk memegangi kepalanya.

"ARGHH! _Kaa-san_! _Tou-san_!"

"HENTIKAN!" Karin berteriak lagi. "Sasuke!" suara Naruto bergetar.

" **Sasuke** ," kataku dingin, suara yang keluar dari mulutku lembut. " **Jangan percaya pada pemandangan di depanmu, itu hanya ilusi**."

Pelan-pelan tubuh Sasuke berhenti berguncang. Dia bangkit. Ekspresi kosong lagi.

Apa yang kau lakukan?

 **Berterimakasih lah padaku. Jangan pandang mata Itachi. Kita harus pergi dari sini. Gunakan teman-temanmu itu.**

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku lagi—mengusap air mata dan ingus dari wajahku.

"Hmm," Itachi memandangku lama. "Nona Sakura, kau dan yang lain akan kubebaskan kecuali mereka bertiga." Itachi mengerling ke Neji, Ino, dan Hinata.

 **Jawab ya.**

"Tidak."

 **Gadis bodoh!**

"Kau bisa apa, Nona Sakura?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Kami akan bertarung sampai mati jika itu diperlukan," suara kokoh Naruto terdengar. Yang lain mengangguk. Api hitam mulai berkobar di ujung jari Itachi. Mengarahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Jangan sakiti Sasuke lagi!" teriakku. Itachi menghentikan gerakannya—memandangi wajahku yang telah basah oleh air mata berlinangan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

Aku hanya memandangnya nanar.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin melindungi Sasuke?"

"Dia temanku. Apa yang kau inginkan, Itachi?" tanyaku—putus asa.

Itachi terdiam.

"Tiga bulan."

Kami membeku.

"Akan kubebaskan kalian sekarang, kalian punya waktu tiga bulan untuk mencari tahu bagaimana mematahkan kutukan ini—terutama kau, Nona Sakura. Tiga bulan lagi temui aku, kalau kalian gagal, kalian akan langsung aku bunuh. Jika berhasil, Nona Sakura, aku akan berikan ingatanmu kembali. Dan akan kubiarkan kalian hidup." Itachi merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan botol kecil itu yang sekarang sudah diletakkan pada kotak kaca.

 **Kurang ajar! Uchiha sialan!**

Rasa sakit di kepalaku meledak. Aku ambruk.

 **Biarkan aku keluar! Kau tidak ada gunanya!**

Hentikan!

Aku memegangi kepalaku yang rasanya mau pecah. _Hall_ ini berputar.

Itachi melangkah mundur, kembali ke singgasananya. Suaranya dalam ketika berbicara lagi. "Ada suara-suara yang harus kita dengar dan ada yang tidak. Itu semua pilihanmu, Nona Sakura."

Aku memandanginya tidak mengerti. Aku hampir jatuh kalau Sasuke tidak menopangku. Rasa sakit ini.

"Pergi, ambil barang-barang kalian, sebelum aku berubah pikiran. Ah, ada satu orang yang hampir kalian lupakan."

Dari keremangan, Kakashi- _sensei_ dengan tubuh penuh luka didorong ke depan.

"Kakashi- _sensei_!" Kami semua hampir bersama-sama berteriak. Ino segera maju ke depan untuk menyembuhkan luka-lukanya.

"Dalam tiga bulan, kami akan kembali ke sini untuk memberitahumu cara mematahkan kutukan ini. Tiga bulan?" kataku getir. Tugas ini sangat sulit—hampir tidak mungkin.

"Ya, tiga bulan."

Aku memandangi mayat Madara dan boneka-boneka orangtua Sasuke. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" kali ini suaraku pelan dalam, memandang mata Itachi lekat. Pertanyaanku disambut kesunyian. Lalu senyum ambigu itu kembali lagi.

"Saat kau kembali ke sini, ada dua pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab dengan benar, Nona Sakura. Satu, bagaimana cara mematahkan kutukanmu dan Sasuke. Dua, kenapa kau begitu ingin melindungi Sasuke. Sampai saat itu, kau harus berhati-hati dengan hobimu yang selalu berusaha membaca orang itu. Terlalu banyak labirin dalam diri orang-orang. Bahkan di dirimu sendiri."

Yang kulihat sebelum pintu _hall_ ditutup di belakang kami adalah pandangan kosong dan menerawang Itachi Uchiha—berbanding terbalik dengan kemilau kursi takhtanya yang indah. Dingin. Mengingatkanku pada tokoh raja di dongeng yang kesepian dan disalahpahami.

Pintu berdebam tertutup.

.

.

.

Sang kakak sudah memperingatkan si adik agar tidak makan apa pun

Namun si adik terlanjur meraih apel itu

Mengigitnya dengan rakus

Kebekuan merambat dari apel itu

Musim dingin itu berlanjut

.

.

.

Kami berjalan tergesa dan gemetar.

"Kita harus mengambil barang yang benar-benar diperlukan. Ingat kita akan melakukan perjalanan panjang setelah ini," Neji memberi instruksi dengan efisien walaupun wajahnya masih pucat pasi.

Kakashi- _sensei_ masih kesulitan berjalan. Dia dipapah oleh Ino dan Naruto. "Kita akan menggunakan kuda. Jadi ambil kuda terbaik dari istal kerajaan," kata guru kami itu dengan muka mengerut menahan sakit.

Aku berlari ke kamarku dan ambruk di tempat tidur sebentar. Suara di kepalaku ini membuatku hampir gila.

 **Keluarkan aku! Bodoh!**

Diam!

 **Keluarkan aku, atau kau akan menyesal!**

Kubilang diam!

 **Keluarkan aku! Kau akan menyesal jika tidak!**

 **Itachi Uchiha kurang ajar!** Suara di kepalaku berubah meleking.

Suara berdenging menyakitkan.

Lalu sunyi.

Aku menghela napas lega. Aku membongkar lemari mengeluarkan tas ranselku dan pakaian lamaku. Menggunakan sepatu _converse_ -ku. Dan mengambil jubah coklat yang digantung di lemari yang lain. Menjejalkan beberapa gaun pendek dan pakaian dalam. Handuk dan alat mandi. Aku memasukkan beberapa buku pengetahuan dan alat tulis. Lalu membungkus beberapa potong roti dan beberapa buah-buahan. Terdengar bunyi ketukan. Aku tersentak. Pintu?

Tuk.

Tuk.

Tuk.

Hening.

Bukan.

Terdengar lagi. Dari arah belakang. Aku mencari-cari di seluruh ruangan. Pandanganku sampai di cermin.

Aku berteriak nyaring. Bulu kudukku meremang ketika sosokku dengan darah hitam di seluruh tubuhnya menggedor-gedor permukaan kaca seakan itu pintu ke dunia lain. Matanya dingin dan buas. " **Keluarkan aku**." Suara lembut itu.

Kaca berkabut dan beriak sebentar seakan lumer. Aku hanya bisa memandangi kaca dengan mulut ternganga. Jantungku berdentum keras.

" **Keluarkan aku** ," suara itu terdengar lagi seperti gema lembut dan dingin dari kejauhan. Dari riakan di kaca, tangan berlumuran darah hitam menjulur ke luar. Teriakanku melengking. Tidak mungkin!

Lalu kepala itu keluar. Rambut merah muda itu lengket oleh darah hitam. Di tengah kepanikan aku menyambar vas besar di sampingku dan melemparkannya sekuat tenaga ke kaca. Bunyi berderak terdengar lalu suara kaca jatuh berserakan ke lantai mengisi ruangan kosong ini.

Tangan dingin mencengkeram lenganku.

"Sakura." Suara Sasuke mencegahku untuk bereaksi secara kasar. Aku memutar tubuhku yang gemetar, merasa lega luar biasa. "Sas—Sasuke, bayanganku, nyata dan—dan tangan lalu kepala dan—"

"Sakura—Sakura, tenanglah," kata Sasuke, merapikan rambutku yang jatuh ke muka ke belakang telinga. "Itu hanya ilusimu karena kau masih syok."

Rasa dingin di seluruh tubuhku ini nyata. Aku akhirnya mengangguk. "Ya, kurasa kau benar."

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Matanya kosong. Tangannya dingin.

"Ya, ayo," jawabku.

"Kita akan bertemu yang lain di pintu keluar belakang. Sekarang kita harus mengambil _Shadowfeather_."

"Kudamu?"

"Ya."

Sasuke menggandeng tanganku dan kami berlari secepat mungkin ke taman. Kali ini api yang membara di perkotaan luar biasa. Hitam pekat, menutupi langit malam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pertarungan lagi di kastil ini. Aku berusaha menekan pemikiranku bahwa kecuali Itachi dan Sasuke, tidak ada lagi Uchiha yang tersisa.

Kami menuju taman kesukaan Sasuke. Pepohonan gelap—samar-samar aku melihat cahaya remang-remang. Lampu? Bukan.

Dedaunan berdesir ditiup angin. Bau pepohonan tua segar dengan harum bunga-bungaan di sepanjang jalan setapak kecil ini. Angin malam berhembus semilir. Tidak terlalu dingin. Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya pada tanganku dan bersiul pelan dua kali.

Kami melangkah maju dan aku harus menahan napas. Ribuan cahaya kekuningan dengan sedikit warna kebiruan berkedip-kedip di antara pepohonan. Dengan riang dan tenang hinggap di bunga-bunga. Seperti lentera-lentera kecil yang berpendar indah.

Aku menarik napas. Ketika cahaya itu berputar mengelilingi kami. Seperti kunang-kunang terang keemasan. Namun, cahayanya lembut dan hangat.

"Wow," bisikku.

" _Pixie_ ," bisik Sasuke juga.

"Yang hidup di atas pohon itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Cahayanya yang kuning berpendar menerangi sosok Sasuke di depanku. Memberikan rona kekuningan pada kulit porselennya. Pucat dan kosong. Itu lah yang kudapat dari sosoknya. Pundak dan punggungnya kokoh, tetapi pandangannya mati dan rapuh.

Aku berhenti. Sasuke ikut berhenti juga.

Kurasakan air mata mengalir lagi di pipiku.

"Sakura?"

Aku mengenggam kedua tangan Sasuke. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hening. Pandangan mata Sasuke berpindah ke bunga-bunga di sekitar kami. Tertiup angin dan melengkung ketika peri-peri kecil itu hinggap.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu—kalau begitu, menangislah."

Wajah pias itu tidak berekspresi. "Apakah kau ingin aku menangis, Sakura?"

"Tidak!" kataku frustasi. "Aku ingin kau bisa mengekspresikan emosimu, pasti menyakitkan, Sasuke, menahannya di dalam dadamu. Kalau kau sedih, menangislah."

Tidak ada perubahan.

Aku yang menangis tersedu-tersedu sekarang. "Aku benci kutukan ini, Sasuke. Kuharap aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untukmu."

Aku memeluk Sasuke erat dan melepaskan diri ketika kudengar suara derap kuda di kejauhan.

Tubuhku membeku ketika Sasuke membungkuk pelan. Matanya setengah tertutup. Cahaya-cahaya kekuningan lembut terbang dengan riang. Tangan Sasuke memegang belakang kepalaku. Hanya ada jeda beberapa detik tapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, kulit pucat di sekitar matanya. Bulu matanya yang hitam dan alisnya yang tegas itu. Hidungnya yang selalu membuatku iri dan bibirnya. Bibirnya yang semakin mendekat.

Dorongan untuk ikut menutup mata begitu kuat. Cahaya kekuningan ini indah.

 **Apa yang kau lakukan!**

Aku tersentak. Secepat kilat aku menolehkan wajahku dan mencengkeram erat lengan Sasuke. Kurasakan bibir Sasuke berhenti beberapa milimeter dari bagian pipi dekat daguku. Kurasakan napasnya yang menerpa pipiku.

Aku mundur dengan tubuh luar biasa kaku.

Ya, Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi?

Jantungku berdetak keras. Kurasakan warna merah pasti sudah membuncah di pipiku.

Hening.

Aku tidak berani memandang Sasuke. Aku tidak pernah berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Aku kikuk luar biasa. Ah, sial! Sial!

"Apa yang kau—la—lakukan!" kataku terbata-bata. Karena aku tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana, aku memilih respon yang paling mudah. Marah.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Sasuke?!" kataku dengan tangan mengepal erat. "Kita tidak bisa—kutukan ini membuatmu—membuatmu—"

Hening.

"Kau mengerti kan, ini akan jadi rumit! Kumohon. Sekarang kita fokus." Kataku meremas tanganku dengan gelisah.

Kesunyian merentang panjang. Aku mengusap lenganku kaku. Perasaan kaget, bingung, malu, dan rasa hangat yang tidak kukenali bergulat di dadaku.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menjadi tidak nyaman seperti ini." Suara dalam Sasuke menyahut.

Aku terdiam. Memandang beberapa _pixie_ berpendar hinggap di sepatuku. Mengibaskannya pelan. Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Aku—apakah aku _overreacting_?

Aku mengangguk kaku.

Kesunyian lagi.

"Pandang mataku, Sakura. Aku tidak ingin interaksi kita menjadi aneh. Aku seharusnya tidak melakukannya, aku terbawa suasana."

Aku akhirnya memandang matanya. "Kita harus segera menemui yang lain."

Sasuke mengangguk.

Derap kaki kuda itu semakin jelas dan dari ujung muncul kuda hitam anggun milik Sasuke. Kuda itu mengingatkanku ketika aku pertama kali datang ke Jyficia.

Aku mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju kuda itu. Naik seperti dulu. Dan kuda itu melesat keluar dari hutan kecil ini. Cahaya-cahaya mungil indah itu terbang ke samping. Berpendar lembut dan turun lagi ke bunga-bunga.

Dadaku sesak. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi. Selama perjalanan ke belakang kastil Sasuke terdiam. Dia tidak menunjukkannya jika aku menyakiti ego atau perasaannya.

 **Perasaan?! Ilusi apa yang kau punya? Cinta? Hahaha.**

Aku tahu. Dia seperti itu karena kutukan itu.

 **Aku peringatkan sekali lagi. Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya.**

Ya. Diamlah.

 **Jika kau jatuh cinta padanya. Kau hanya akan tersakiti dan kalah. Tanpa kutukan ini, dia akan langsung membunuhmu.**

Aku tahu.

Yang lain sudah menunggu dengan kuda masing-masing. Kakashi- _sensei_ segera memberi komando dan kami menerobos hutan pinggir kota. Langit malam bertabur bintang. Langit merah berasap mulai terlihat jauh di belakang kami.

Semua berkuda menerobos pagi. Rasa dingin merambatiku. Rasa kantuk menyerangku. Fajar membuncah di cakrawala. Pohon-pohon hijau kelabu ditutupi embun. Tanah basah dan empuk oleh embun pagi. Burung-burung mulai bercicitan. Cahaya matahari oranye lalu kuning. Hangat.

"Tidurlah," bisik Sasuke.

Aku menggeleng.

Kami terus melaju sampai beberapa jam kemudian. Kemudian kami sampai di pinggir tebing tinggi. Di bawah kami ada dataran hijau penuh bebatuan mencuat berwarna putih. Padang rumput sejauh mata memandang. Di pojok nun jauh di sana, aku bisa melihat kepekatan hutan, kemudian bukit-bukit. Bunga-bunga warna-warni tumbuh di antara semak-semak perdu. Beberapa barisan centaurus berlari bergerombol menjauh melewati padang rumput menuju ke arah utara.

"Setelah melewati padang rumput ini, kita akan tidak berada di Ghastro lagi," gumam Suigetsu.

"Kita harus mencari tempat sejauh dan seaman mungkin, sebelum kita memikirkan langkah kita selanjutnya," sahut Neji.

Yang lain mengangguk dan kami sudah berkuda menuruni bukit. Berpacu sekuat tenaga melewati angin dan matahari pagi.

Aku memandang ke sekitar. Tempat ini luar biasa indah. Hijau, biru, merah, oranye dengan ketajaman warna yang lebih dari duniaku dulu. Udara pagi yang segar mengisi paru-paruku.

Suara memekakkan telinga terdengar dan kulihat gerombolan Pegasus berwarna oranye dan coklat terbang melintas. Aku mengangakan mulutku. Sayap mereka coklat mengkilap dan kuat. Halus.

Derap kaki kuda berjalan terus di antara rumput hijau padang rumput. Kami tiba di tepi hutan menjelang siang. Kami sudah kelaparan luar biasa.

Kami berhenti di pinggir hutan, di dekat sungai kecil. Kami makan roti yang dibawa Ino dan minum dari sungai kecil. Aku membasuh muka sebentar. Kemudian kami berkuda lagi menerobos hutan. Saat matahari sudah berada di ufuk barat kami sudah berkuda hampir setengah hari lebih melewati hutan.

"Kita akan tidur di sini!" kata Kakashi- _sensei_ ketika kami tiba di sebuah daerah yang agak luas tanpa pepohonan. "Aku bisa mendengar sungai mengalir di sebelah sana," katanya lagi. "Sudah hampir malam, pasang beberapa mantera dan hidupkan api unggun."

Aku, Ino, Hinata, dan Karin mencuci badan sebentar sementara yang lain menyiapkan api unggun. Lalu kami menata beberapa selimut dan tas sebagai alas tidur. Para laki-laki sekarang yang mencuci badan.

Tangan Hinata gemetar ketika mengangkat ketel berisi sup kentang dari api unggun. Aku segera mengambil ketel itu. "Ah, maafkan aku," bisik Hinata. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Aku mengangguk. "Duduklah, biar aku yang membaginya."

Kami duduk melingkar di api unggun. Sebelum Sasuke menarikku mendekat, aku sudah tahu, dan duduk di sebelahnya. Kami ditutupi oleh mantel kami masing-masing. Hutan ini pekat dan tua. Rumputnya hijau dan tebal. Bunyi gemerisik dedaunan bercampur suara binatang malam terasa familiar bagiku. Pandangan kami kosong, kelelahan, dan berkabung memandang lidah-lidah api terang.

Aku memandang Sasuke. Dia seperti patung dengan bola mata memantulkan kobaran api oranye dan kuning. Bara merah gemeretak dan percikannya melompat ke udara. Api unggun membuat bayangan kami panjang dan bergerak-gerak di lantai hutan.

"Begitu sunyi," gumam Naruto—memeluk Hinata semakin erat.

"Mainkan sesuatu, Karin," kata Juugo yang selama ini begitu sunyi—sesunyi pegunungan kosong.

"Ya—aku tidak akan tahan dengan kesunyian ini—"Ino berkata serak—kemudian membenamkan wajahnya—menangis dalam diam.

Karin mengangguk. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari tas besarnya. Tempat biola. Karin mengikat rambutnya ke atas dan mengetes beberapa nada. Sebelum lagu indah mengalun. Cahaya api unggun kekuningan memantul indah di badan biola yang dipernis mengkilap. Jari-jari itu anggun menggesek biola. Lagu itu tenang dan mengalun—tinggi lembut—seperti suara angin dan deburan ombak. Simfoni itu menyusup ke dedaunan dan bergabung dengan angin dibawa jauh.

"Kau belum makan, Sasuke," bisikku.

Sasuke memindahkan pandangan kosongnya ke arahku. Lalu menggeleng.

Aku mengobrak-abrik tasku dan mengambil sebutir apel merah. Mengulurkannya pada Sasuke. "Makanlah," bisikku tanpa suara.

Sasuke mengambil apel itu dari tanganku dengan patuh.

Aku memandang Sasuke menggigit apel merah itu—kembali memandang kosong ke api unggun.

Aku menengadah. Langit cerah bertabur bintang. Luas tanpa batas.

Berkerlip-kerlip seakan mengucapkan selamat datang. Hutan ini berbisik pelan—anggun dan damai.

.

.

Namun akhirnya Snow White hanya memberikan apel beracun pada pangeran termuda

Dia menyimpan apel satunya untuk dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

.

 **.Chapter** **16** **Ends.**


	17. Rose

**.E.**

N

 **I**

G

 **M**

A

.

Act III

 **KINGS OF HEARTS**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 17: Rose

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada suatu hari, di kerajaan yang jauh

Hiduplah seorang pangeran

Tampan dengan kulit seputih salju dan rambut sehitam malam

Pangeran sangat tampan dan berkuasa

Seorang penyihir tenggelam dalam rasa iri dan kebencian melihat sang pangeran

Sang penyihir menyamar menjadi seorang puteri

Dan membuat sayembara untuk seluruh negeri

Barang siapa bisa menyelamatkan sang puteri dari naga di menara

Berhak menikahi sang puteri dan hidup bahagia selamanya

Pangeran tidak tahu naga itu menunggu untuk membakarnya

Sang pangeran dan puteri terbakar api cinta

.

.

.

Aku memandangi api unggun yang bergoyang-goyang. Berpendar panas mengenai mukaku. Kami tidur mengelilingi api unggun. Hanya aku, Sasuke, dan Kakashi- _sensei_ yang masih terjaga. Saat ini Sasuke yang giliran berjaga. Mungkin saat ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Aku duduk dengan selimut hangat di sekitar tubuhku.

Sasuke duduk di sebelahku, ikut terdiam memandangi api unggun juga. Suara hutan terdengar sayup-sayup. Serangga, binatang malam dan kelelawar berderik, mengepak dan bergumam. Pohon-pohon yang mungkin umurnya sudah ratusan tahun menjulang di atas kami. Lumut menghiasi batangnya yang bertekstur kasar dan cokelat.

Memori-memori mulai bekelebatan dalam benakku. Jauh sebelum aku bertemu Sasuke. Sebelum aku harus hidup dengan paman dan bibiku. Aku pernah punya keluarga lengkap dan seorang kakek yang baik hati. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi sepupuku ketika dia pulang. Kedua orangtuanya dan aku sendiri lenyap. Bagaimana sekolah kami bereaksi ketika tiba-tiba segerombolan murid ikut lenyap juga.

Terkadang aku sering bertanya apakah hidupku akan lebih baik jika aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka semua. Andaikan tidak ada masa lalu gila dan gelap yang membayangiku. Namun semua itu tidak membuatku benar-benar goyah. Saat ini yang membuatku benar-benar lelah adalah fakta bahwa keadaan memburuk dan kami harus berusaha untuk tidak terbunuh. Aku merasa seperti tawanan yang tujuannya hanya untuk bertahan hidup. Seperti seekor serangga yang terus berlari ke sana kemari menghindar untuk dibunuh. Tergencet pemukul di kotak kaca.

"Tidurlah Kakashi- _sensei_ , aku dan Sasuke yang akan berjaga." Aku memandangi wajah guru kami yang masih pucat karena kelelahan. "Anda jangan memaksakan diri, besok perjalanan kita akan panjang."

"Jika ada apa-apa segera bangunkan aku," jawab Kakashi-sensei. "Walaupun aku yakin tidak akan ada bahaya tapi tetap saja kita harus selalu siaga."

Aku mengangguk. Kakashi segera mengambil mantel panjangnya dan tidur bersandar pada pohon besar di belakang kami.

Hening. Angin malam berhembus menggerakkan dedaunan. Udara segar dan tua.

Setelah berdiskusi tadi, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menyelidiki kutukan kami di tempat Sakura, diriku di kehidupan ketiga berasal. Aku masih belum bisa menyebutnya sebagai kehidupanku. Aku teringat perkataan Ueda bahwa aku, maksudku Sakura di masa lalu, pernah berusaha untuk menghentikan kutukan ini tetapi gagal.

Potongan bara retak, percikan api terbang ke udara. Namun, udara mulai berubah begitu dingin. Bagian depan tubuhku hangat, namun angin masih tetap berhasil masuk di sela selimutku.

"Kau kedinginan, Sakura?" suara Sasuke yang rendah dan berat terdengar, membuatku tersentak dari lamunanku.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak—kubilang tidak, Sasuke," aku memberikan penekanan pada kalimatku ketika Sasuke sudah mulai mencopot mantel yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan membungkuskan mantel ke tubuhnya lagi. "Kau bisa sakit," kataku dalam suara lirih. Kami kembali terdiam memandangi api unggun.

Aku bukannya tidak pernah menganalisis hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Awalnya aku merasa terancam dengan keberadaannya, lalu takut dan marah akan apa yang dia lakukan terhadap keluargaku, dan akhirnya ketika aku mulai terbiasa dengan kegilaan dunia ini, aku mulai bisa berempati padanya. Walaupun tetap saja sikapnya yang selalu menunjukkan seakan mengenalku lama membuatku benar-benar tidak nyaman. Dia seakan selalu berusaha memberitahuku bahwa aku bukanlah aku yang sebenarnya. Seakan diriku yang sekarang masih tersesat. Aku tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang penuh pengorbanan itu. Namun juga sangat posesif dan protektif layaknya kabut gelap yang mencekikku. Dia melihatku seakan aku ini bunga mawar dari kaca yang bisa pecah kapan saja.

Ah, aku tahu. Aku marah sekaligus juga sedih karena dia tidak akan benar-benar melihat aku yang sebenarnya. Sakura yang sekarang. Bukan Sakura yang dikenalnya di tiga kehidupan sebelumnya.

"Sasuke," suara lirihku memecah kesunyian.

Sasuke menoleh sebentar, menunjukkan bahwa dia mendengarkan sepenuhnya.

"Ingatan tentang kehidupan kita sebelumnya masih kau punyai bukan?"

Jeda sebentar. Lalu anggukan pelan.

"Apakah selalu muncul di saat-saat kau sedang beraktivitas seperti biasa?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya bisa mengingatnya ketika aku benar-benar mencari dan mengingat dalam pikiranku."

"Jadi tidak seperti kerja ingatan normal?"

"Aku harus benar-benar berkonsentrasi untuk mengingatnya—seperti membuka tempat di pojok pikiranmu."

Seperti membuka kotak pandora.

"Seperti apa?"

"Hn?"

"Kehidupan-kehidupan kita sebelumnya?"

Hening lama.

"Aku sebaiknya tidak menceritakannya."

"Seburuk itu ya."

"Kau pasti sudah tahu beberapa dari cerita yang lain."

Aku mengangguk. "Dan kau tidak membenciku."

"Aku tidak bisa membencimu, Sakura."

"Kau tidak ingin terbebas dari kutukan ini?" tambahku memperhatikan Sasuke yang sibuk memandangi api yang bergoyang.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

Angin hutan bertiup lagi. Api unggun mulai mengecil. Terdengar suara dengkuran Naruto dan Ino yang tidur gelisah di seberang.

"Aku, maksudku Sakura yang dulu pernah menikah denganmu?"

Apakah kau mencintainya?

"Ya. Di kehidupan ketiga kita."

Bagaimana rasanya memiliki memori empat orang Sasuke?

Aku ingin bertanya itu, tapi aku menahan lidahku.

"Aku mempunyai mimpi," kataku, mempererat selimut ke tubuhku," ketika semua ini selesai, konflik dengan Itachi dan kerajaannya berhenti, kita semua terbebas, kita akan hidup bahagia. Tidak ada kutukan, tidak ada perang, tidak ada pembunuhan. Mungkin aku akan menjadi seorang dokter atau juru masak. Mungkin, aku akan membuka toko roti. Seperti mimpi Hana. Naruto akan punya warung ramen. Ino seorang model mungkin. Kau akan jadi pangeran atau aktor, hmm atau seorang profesor di sebuah universitas. Kakashi- _sensei_ mungkin akan tetap jadi guru. Karin akan menjadi seorang peneliti terkenal dan Suigetsu akan jadi seorang politisi—mungkin akan seperti itu."

Hening.

"Itu terdengar menyenangkan."

Aku mendesah dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

"Ketika aku tua, aku akan menulis petualangan ini di sebuah buku harian dan menceritakannya sebagai dongeng sebelum tidur pada anak-anakku."

"Kau akan berusaha kembali ke duniamu," kata Sasuke. Suaranya pelan—bergetar. Tidak ada kita berdua di deskripsi masa depanmu, Sakura. Mungkin begitu artinya.

Aku terdiam sebentar.

Entah kenapa, aku tahu itu. Hanya perasaan saja.

Aku lega sekaligus sedih luar biasa ketika memikirkan masa depan kami seperti itu.

"Sasuke," kataku memandang lekat matanya. Aku bukan seorang puteri dan ini bukan cerita dongeng di buku-buku. "Aku yakin kita semua akan berakhir bahagia—kau tahu seperti di buku-buku— _happy ending_ — _the end_. Kita akan jadi pahlawan-pahlawan keren yang dikenang." Aku berusaha memberikan senyum tercerahku. Meremas tangan kirinya kuat. Berusaha untuk berpikiran positif dan penuh harap.

Senyum samar tergores di bibir Sasuke.

"Kuharap seperti itu."

Hening.

"Sasuke."

Mata hitam memperhatikanku dengan lekat lagi.

"Aku membutuhkan ingatanku jika kita ingin mencari solusi dari semua ini."

Sasuke memalingkan muka. "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku."

Aku memperhatikan kilat api memantul di matanya.

"Mengakses ingatan itu memiliki beberapa konsekuensi psikologis. Karena aku membiarkan kepribadian diriku yang lain keluar."

"Ah. Aku mengerti."

Kita sama-sama lari dari bayangan gelap yang bersemayam dalam diri kita masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun ketika Hinata mengguncang pundakku pelan. Matahari sudah cukup tinggi. Para perempuan ke sungai untuk mandi, sekarang para laki-laki berganti berburu binatang di hutan dan membakarnya. Kami makan daging panggang dan roti.

Setelah itu kami duduk memutar dan merencanakan dan berdiskusi pengetahuan apa yang kami punyai.

"Kita harus pergi ke tempat asal Sakura di kehidupan ketiga. Sebuah kota kecil di ujung selatan negara bagian Cheros. Sasuke?" Kakashi-sensei menghentikan perkataannya dan melirik Sasuke.

Mengerti maksud Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke membuka suara. "Sakura di kehidupan ketiga berasal dari sebuah desa nelayan bernama Rhodia. Saat ini kota tersebut termasuk kota paling berbahaya di Jyficia. Beberapa bangsawan Uchiha menguasai daerah itu dan berpengaruh luas di sana. Menurut informasi yang aku dapat, kota itu memiliki bisnis gelap penjualan obat-obat terlarang dan halusinogen, transit penjualan. Apalagi dengan runtuhnya kekuasaan klan Uchiha, perebutan kekuasaan akan sangat sengit."

Ino mengangguk. "Dan juga tempat itu memiliki kasus-kasus perdagangan manusia yang cukup memprihatinkan."

Aku mengernyit sebentar. Masih belum bisa membayangkan kota seperti apa itu Rhodia.

Suigetsu berdecak. "Sebuah kota pelabuhan yang cukup aktif dengan kehidupan malam yang cukup aktif juga. Lalu seperti apa Sakura di kehidupan ketiga dulu?"

"Seorang yang bekerja di salah satu rumah bordil di sana," jawab Sasuke.

Aku melotot. Ini tidak bercanda?

Sasuke memandangku sebentar. "Kota itu sangat miskin dulu, banyak gadis-gadisnya tidak punya kesempatan pendidikan dan pekerjaan."

Aku mengangguk. "Jadi bagaimana kita bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang Sakura?" Aku merasa aneh menyebut namaku sendiri.

"Dia, Sakura, memiliki pekerjaan sampingan, seorang penasihat bagi muncikari di sana dulu. Seorang bangsawan dari klan Rokusho."

"Jadi kita akan menyelidiki klan ini dan melihat apakah kita bisa menemukan petunjuk."

"Saat ini laki-laki yang berkuasa di sana bernama Eijiro Rokusho. Kita harus bisa masuk ke kediamannya," lanjut Sasuke.

"Seperti apa orang bernama Eijiro Rokusho ini?" tanya Neji lagi.

Jeda sebentar. Wajah Sasuke berubah dingin. "Makhluk yang tidak pantas disebut manusia. Dia menjadi perantarauntuk pasar gelap obat-obatan dan prostitusi."

"Kita tidak mungkin ingin berpura-pura sebagai penjual obat-obatan. Eijiro tidak pernah melakukan _deal_ partai kecil. Kita harus bisa memberikan bukti obatan-obatan ratusan kilogram untuk meyakinkannya. Dan dia sangat hati-hati."

"Jadi prostitusi?" celetuk Hinata. "Bagaimana? Kita harus pura-pura menjual diri?" Hinata memandang Ino, Karin, dan mataku bergantian.

Yang benar saja? Perutku mual.

Kakashi- _sensei_ terdiam sebentar. "Sayangnya tidak seperti itu." Kakashi mengambil jeda sebentar. Untuk perdagangan perempuan, Seijiro tidak pernah ingin ikut campur. Dia memiliki selera yang agak sedikit berbeda. Seorang laki-laki remaja berambut gelap."

Perutku benar-benar mual sekarang. Berapa banyak gadis-gadis dan laki-laki remaja yang menjadi korbannya.

"Jadi Sasuke dan Neji?" sahut Karin hampir tanpa suara.

Aku bisa melihat tangan Neji mengepal dan mukanya kaku.

"Kita masih ada satu hari lagi perjalanan sebelum sampai di sana."

"Tapi mereka akan segera mengenali kita, terutama Sasuke."

"Oleh karena itu kita harus menyamar. Menyembunyikan siapa kita."

Aku memperhatikan yang lain sedang berpikir keras. "Menggunakan jurus halusinasi?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, penjagaan di sana sangat baik, kita harus menggunakan jurus pengubah fisik yang cukup rumit dan tidak bisa seenaknya diganti, jika perubahannya terlalu berbeda akan menguras banyak _ficels_ , kita bisa mengubah warna mata, rambut dan kulit misalnya." Suigetsu buka suara. "Kita segini banyak, bagaimana kita bisa masuk ke sana tanpa dicurigai?"

"Kita butuh rencana yang matang," sahut Sasuke. "Untuk sementara ini rencanaku, Seijiro selalu menyukai pesta-pesta dan menunjukkan apa yang dia punya."

"Termasuk orang yang dia punya?" sahutku.

"Ya."

"Jadi?" tanyaku lagi.

"Saat itu banyak penjual yang menawarkan laki-laki muda, biasanya terlibat hutang atau memang dieksploitasi."

Aku menggeram. "Bagaimana orang seperti itu masih bisa bebas hidup?!"

Kakashi berdehem sebentar. "Jadi begini rencananya, Ino, Karin, dan Hinata akan berpura-pura menjadi gadis-gadis kaya yang akan membeli atau menyewa, ditemani teman prianya Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Naruto."

Ino berdecak. "Sekarang aku harus berpura-pura menjadi gadis kaya kurang kasih sayang. Luar biasa," gerutu Ino sarkastis.

"Sementara aku sendiri akan menjadi muncikari yang akan menjual Sasuke dan Neji."

Aku memperhatikan semua terdiam. "Aku akan tetap dilibatkan bukan?" kataku ketika peranku belum juga dijelaskan.

"Awalnya, aku ingin kau bergabung dengan yang lain, tapi tidak mungkin membiarkanmu terpisah dari Sasuke. Namun, kau perempuan, Sakura, tidak mungkin aku membawamu juga."

Aku ingin membuka mulut memberi masukan tajam ketika Sasuke membuka suara. "Jadi kau harus berpura-pura menjadi anak laki-laki."

Mulutku jatuh menganga. "Bagaimana? Siapa yang akan tertarik membeli anak laki-laki kurus dan berambut merah jambu?" kataku lagi memandang tubuh Sasuke dan Neji yang tinggi, berotot dan tegap. Lihat mereka?! Mereka bisa jadi model!

"Kita bisa mengubah warna rambutmu, Sakura. Namun, akan sulit bagimu untuk berpura-pura bertindak sebagai laki-laki," sahut Sasuke.

Aku memegang keningku, mendadak merasa pening dengan solusi ini. "Tentu saja, belum lagi suaraku."

"Masalah terbesar adalah jika kau menggunakan jurus pengubah, kita tidak yakin kemampuan _ficels_ -mu sudah setinggi itu. Oleh karena itu, aku berpikir bagaimana jika kau menjadi asistenku yang memenuhi kebutuhan Sasuke dan Neji," sahut Kakashi- _sensei_. "Apa istilahnya, hm, barang dagangan harus terawat. Kau berusaha agar tidak terlihat dan tidak terlalu menonjol."

Kali ini semua orang terlihat syok.

"Bagaimana—" aku belum selesai bertanya.

"Ini satu-satunya cara yang disetujui Sasuke, dia bisa selalu mengawasimu," sahut Kakashi- _sensei_ lagi.

Aku termenung sebentar. "Kurasa ini adalah cara yang lumayan bagus."

Kakashi- _sensei_ mengangguk senang. "Kita membutuhkan bantuan untuk persiapan. Aku punya kenalan seorang penjahit lumayan terkenal di pinggir Rhodia. Kita bisa melakukan persiapan di sana."

Akhirnya kami berkemas dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Aku harap semua berjalan lancar.

.

.

.

 _The princess wants the dragon to kill the prince_

.

.

.

.

Kami menunggu malam hari untuk masuk ke kota Rhodia. Masuk ke kota ini cukup mudah karena ini kota dagang dan transit. Kota ini lumayan besar, kami masuk lewat bagian utara. Bangunannya berdesakan dan tidak seindah rumah-rumah di Ghastro. Kami turun di jalan setapak berbatu pinggir kota. Saat itu bau laut sudah bisa tercium di angin yang menerpa wajahku. Aku menarik napas. Di kejauhan air biru tua dan oranye karena matahari tenggelam terlihat. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara burung camar dan deburan ombak. Kami menuju sebuah rumah di pinggir pantai bertebing dengan rumput hijau dan pasir. Rumah itu minimalis dan terawat dengan dua lantai. Dengan batu bata coklat dan atap, pintu, jendela dipernis dan dicat warna-warni, merah tua, kuning, biru. Lebih artistik dari rumah-rumah lain. Kiranya pemiliknya cukup berada. Di samping rumah itu terdapat istal kuda yang cukup besar dan rumah kecil lagi entah untuk apa.

Saat gerombolan kami memasuki pelataran, seorang anak perempuan kecil berlari-lari keluar, diikuti oleh seorang laki-laki berambut coklat bercelemek putih.

"Selena," anak laki-laki tadi berteriak. Ah, tidak kelihatannya dia sudah berumur 20-an. "Kembali ke sini, kau belum—"

"Paman!" anak tadi meloncat dan kemudian dia sudah digendong di pelukan Kakashi- _sensei_. Paman? Kakashi- _sensei_ hanya tertawa lebar sambil mengusap kepala anak tadi. Umurnya kira-kira 9 tahun. Dia mungil dengan rambut pendek warna hitam dan mata biru.

"Kakashi."

"Oh, hey, Kankuro." Kakashi menurunkan anak tadi yang langsung bermuka cemberut dan pergi bersalaman. Kami hanya berdiri terdiam di depan pagar.

Mereka dekat, tapi bukan karena hubungan keluarga.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, bagaimana keadaan Bibi Chiyo?"

"Sehat, hahaha," orang yang bernama Kankuro tadi mengarahkan pandangan ke arah kami yang semua menggunakan kerudung coklat. "Ada tamu dari Ghastro rupanya, ada apa?"

Kakashi- _sensei_ tersenyum lagi menggunakan matanya. "Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu dan Bibi Chiyo."

Ada jeda sebentar. "Tentu saja, kami akan dengan senang hati membantu. Setelah apa yang kau lakukan."

Mereka teman lama? Tidak, sepertinya orang Kankuro ini mempunyai hutang budi yang cukup besar.

"Terimakasih."

Kami pun masuk, ruangan yang kami masuki sangat indah. Banyak hiasan rajut berwarni-warni di karpet, tempat duduk, dinding dan langit-langit dengan warna-warna pelangi. Dari atas tangga, langkah kaki pelan terdengar. Seorang nenek setengah bungkuk dengan mata tajam dan sipit turun. "Kankuro," katanya, akhirnya sampai di bawah. "Ah, Kakashi, lama tidak bertemu."

Kakashi- _sensei_ maju dan memeluk nenek tadi, yang kurasa bernama Chiyo. "Bibi Chiyo." Nenek tadi terkekeh sebentar.

"Wah, wah, banyak sekali anak muda yang datang ke rumahku hari ini," katanya mendekat. Kami membuka tudung, dan menunduk memberi hormat. Aura orang tua ini tidak biasa. Bahkan Sasuke yang tidak terbiasa merendahkan diri di depan orang lain, tanpa ragu memberi salam hormat.

"Ah, anak bungsu Uchiha, aku mendengar utusan kakakmu sudah sampai di kota ini," katanya memandang Sasuke lekat. Tubuh kami menegang. "Untuk merapikan politik di sini."

"Yang lain?" Kami segera memperkenalkan diri satu-satu.

"Anak-anak muda paling berbakat di negeri ini berkumpul, ah," dia mendekat ke arahku. Dia tidak lebih tinggi dariku tapi aku menunduk berusaha bertemu matanya dengan rasa segan. "Mata yang cerdas, sayang kekuatan fisik yang tidak dilatih. Hm, ini akan cukup jadi masalah."

Aku hanya berdiri kaku, tidak mengerti.

Akhirnya kami duduk melingkar di sofa ruang tamu besar yang dirajut indah. Anak kecil bernama Selena segara melompat ke pangkuan Kakashi- _sensei_. Seorang perempuan seumuranku kelihatannya, seorang pelayan, datang dan memberi kami teh panas dan kue-kue. "Terimakasih, Yukie," kata Kankuro. Aku memandangi gadis tadi, dan tersentak dengan kecantikannya. Matanya biru cemerlang dengan rambut hitam, halus dan kulit agak kecoklatan, seperti madu. Dia masih menunduk. Ada sesuatu tentang gadis itu yang membuatku ingin tahu lebih lagi. Tapi dia segera lenyap ke dapur.

"Kedatangan kami ke sini ingin meminta bantuan agar kami bisa masuk ke kediaman Eijiro," kata Kakashi- _sensei_ sambil memandang Kankuro lagi.

"Hm, ya, dia sangat berhati-hati ketika menyangkut sejarah keluarganya."

"Jika daerah ini berada di daerah kekuasaan Uchiha, kenapa mereka tidak bisa mengambil informasi tentang kehidupan ketiga Sakura secara langsung," kata Neji membuka suara lebih dulu.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus," Nenek Chiyo mengambil cangkir tehnya, dan meminumnya pelan. "Karena tidak ada yang bisa."

Kakashi- _sensei_ membuka suara. "Aku belum mengatakannya pada kalian kenapa selama ini hampir tidak mungkin bisa mengambil informasi-informasi itu sendiri. Menurut rumor, itu adalah sebuah laboratorium bekas milik Sakura dulu, yang lain berkata itu sebuah ruangan penuh berkas dan informasi saja, namun, " kami berhenti bernapas," setiap Uchiha yang berusaha untuk mengambilnya tidak pernah kembali."

Aku menelan ludah sebentar.

"Tempat itu menjadi sebuah legenda tersendiri di daerah ini selama puluhan tahun," sambung Kankuro.

"Jadi Eijiro tahu tempat dan jalan masuknya, tapi tidak ada yang bisa kembali?"

"Ya."

"Kita berbicara para Uchiha di sini, bagaimana mungkin mereka begitu kuat, mereka punya Uchiha Madara, Itachi, dan—" sahut Karin membuka suara.

"Sihir yang aku rasakan di tempat itu sangat kuno," jawab Nenek Chiyo lagi. "Dan aku cukup berpengalaman soal ini, Sakura yang dulu tidak hanya bermain-main dengan kutukan, dia menggunakan sihir hitam."

Semua terdiam. Sihir hitam apa maksudnya, aku kira semua sihir dan mantra atau apa lah sama. "Apa maksudnya itu?" kataku lagi.

"Ini hanya sebuah legenda karena belum ditemukan bukti nyata, namun sihir hitam itu seperti membuat kontrak dengan iblis di tempatmu, Sakura." Kakashi- _sensei_ menjawab. "Hanya kiasan, di sini, ada sebuah energy supernatural yang tidak boleh disentuh karena harga yang dibayar sangat mahal."

"Aku kira kekejaman dan sihir milik makhluk-makhluk di sini cukup mengerikan," sahutku memandang Kakashi- _sensei_ lalu Sasuke.

"Ini adalah sebuah dongeng yang lebih tua lagi." Nenek Chiyo mengambil kue dan mengunyah pelan. Sunyi, sinar matahari menerobos jendela meredup digantikan lampu kuning dan putih di seluruh ruangan. Kemudian tiba-tiba seluruh ruangan meredup. Yang muncul kemudian adalah benang-benang keperakan di sekitar kami, bergeliat-geliut, lalu putus dan memendek, seperti asap perak di udara. Indah. Aku terkagum dalam diam. Kemudian benang perak itu melingkar di tengah kami dan membentuk sketsa sebuah hutan dan rumah mungil layaknya sebuah gambar sederhana anak yang suka melukis. Suara Nenek Chiyo terasa jauh.

 _ **Delapan ratus tahun yang lalu, mungkin seribu tahun lalu,**_

 _ **Ada seorang penyihir muda yang dibesarkan di hutan sejak kecil.**_

 _ **Dia tidak pernah keluar dari hutan itu.**_

(Tampak benang-benang perak itu menggambarkan seorang gadis muda berjalan di depan rumah kecil tadi. Lalu tampak sungai tempat gadis tadi mencari ikan dan tumbuh-tumbuhan. Dia suka bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang sangat merdu. Suara terindah yang pernah didengar manusia. Seperti miniature bonek tanpa muka, hanya seperti boneka kayu yang bergerak.)

 _ **Suatu hari seorang pangeran yang sedang berburu rusa masuk ke dalam hutan terlalu dalam dan beristirahat di sungai itu. Dia tidak tahu jalan kembali.**_

 _ **Penyihir muda ini, melihat pangeran untuk pertama kali, jatuh cinta dan terpikat dengan mata hijau cerah dan rambut keperakannya. Layaknya malaikat.**_

 _ **Belum pernah berinteraksi dengan siapa pun sang penyihir bersembunyi dengan sihirnya.**_

 _ **Namun, pangeran telah mendengar suara merdu si penyihir**_

 _ **Mereka berbicara dan jatuh cinta satu sama lain tanpa bertemu secara langsung**_

 _ **Penyihir muda ini sangat berbakat, dia tidak hanya menguasai sihir tapi juga alkemi**_

 _ **Pada suatu hari pangeran datang membawakan hadiah, setangkai mawar merah dengan pinggiran keemasaan dan meminta penyihir muda ini menunjukkan diri**_

 _ **Menolak melakukan hal tersebut, penyihir muda ini memberikan kekuatannya dan mengubah mawar tadi menjadi emas dan ruby**_

 _ **Seikat mawar putih diberikan ke penyihir, sang pangeran pulang dengan emas dan berlian**_

 _ **Akhirnya, pangeran memberikan sebuah cincin kepada sang penyihir dan meminta untuk menikah dengannya.**_

(Sebuah cincin dengan mata batu kehijauan terbentuk dari asap perak tadi).

 _ **Akhirnya, sang penyihir menunjukkan diri, yang tidak diketahui oleh pangeran adalah sang penyihir sangatlah buruk rupa, hidungnya besar dan bengkok dan kulit kasar dan mata seperti monster. Konsep buruk rupa juga tidak pernah diketahui oleh sang penyihir karena selama ini orang tuanya selalu memanggilnya cantik dan berbakat.**_

 _ **Sang pangeran merasa jijik, berteriak dan kabur dengan kudanya.**_

(Asap membentuk boneka kecil yang membungkuk dan kelihatannya sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.)

 _ **Namun, keesokannya, pangeran datang lagi dan meminta maaf kepada sang penyihir, mereka akan tetap menikah di istana.**_

 _ **Sang penyihir begitu mencintai pangeran, ikut ke istana dan menikah dengannya dengan satu syarat sang penyihir harus selalu memakai cadar hitam.**_

 _ **Sesampai di istana, setelah mereka menikah, pangeran membawa sang penyihir ke taman bunga istana. Demi membuat rakyat semakin makmur, sang pangeran meminta sang penyihir untuk mengubah semua bunga mawar di istana itu menjadi mineral berharga. Keesokan harinya kerajaan itu menjadi salah satu yang terkaya.**_

 _ **Sang pangeran selalu pergi berperang, dan jarang menemui sang penyihir. Jika iya, itu malam hari untuk meminta sang penyihir mengubah taman penuh bunga menjadi berlian, safir, atau ruby.**_

(Tampak asap bergelung dan membentuk hamparan bunga mawar kecil-kecil dan dua sosok yang berjalan di tengah-tengahnya.)

 _ **Suatu hari sang raja meninggal, dibunuh, hamparan mawar dari batu ruby berserakan di sekitar tubuhnya. Menghadapi rakyat yang murka, sang penyihir ditangkap dan digantung di balai kota.**_

(Asap membentuk boneka yang sedang digantung.)

 _ **Sebelum mati, sang penyihir mengucapkan kutukan yang membuat rakyat menderita, pelan-pelan kuku mereka berubah menjadi batu berharga dan rontok, mata mereka mengeras menjadi beryl dan jatuh rontok juga, merasakan sakit luar biasa selama berhari-hari, banyak dari mereka yang mulai bunuh diri. Setiap mereka bunuh diri, bagian tubuh mereka yang telah membatu pecah tapi mereka masih hidup, menunggu sampai seluruh tubuh mereka benar-benar berubah seluruhnya. Kota itu dihantam badai dan runtuh dengan pasir dan angin. Tenggelam dimakan waktu.**_

(Benang perak itu melilit-lilit dan berpusar membentuk badai besar, kemudian lenyap, dan lampu ruangan ini kembali hidup.)

Aku menghembuskan napas. Itu tadi kemampuan yang sangat indah dengan cerita yang sangat menyedihkan. Yang lain terdiam.

"Jadi, jenis sihir yang sama digunakan oleh Sakura di kehidupan ketiga? Bagaimana kita bisa tahu jika belum pernah ada yang masuk ke dalam." Aku bertanya lagi.

Bibi Chiyo terdiam," setiap orang yang berupaya untuk masuk ke dalam dan tidak kembali, keesokan paginya selalu ditemukan onggokan batu-batu berharga di tangga pintu masuk."

Badanku merinding. Yang lain terdiam. Selena memeluk Kakashi- _sensei_ erat dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan. Di kemudian hari aku tahu, bahwa cerita ini digunakan untuk menakuti anak-anak agar tidak serakah, jika tidak, si penyihir akan datang dan mengubah salah satu bagian tubuhmu keesokan paginya, dan harus menderita seumur hidup.

"Jadi, apa rencana kalian untuk bisa masuk ke kediaman Rokusho?" tanya Kankuro.

Kakashi- _sensei_ menjelaskan rencana kami secara detail. Pesta itu akan dilakukan tiga hari lagi, dan akan sangat mencurigakan jika kami tiba-tiba datang. Oleh karena itu persiapan yang matang diperlukan, malamnya, Kakashi- _sensei_ pergi ke tengah kota. Sedangkan kami mandi dan diberi lima kamar untuk tidur. Kakashi- _sensei_ akan sekamar dengan Sasuke. Neji dengan Juugo. Dan Naruto dengan Suigetsu, aku dengan Ino, dan Karin bersama Hinata. Kami tidur nyenyak karena kelelahan. Esok paginya kami mulai menyusun rencana.

Kami duduk melingkar di rerumputan, berteduh di bawah pohon yang lumayan jauh dari rumah, dekat tebing. Angin pagi bertiup dingin dan sejuk.

"Kita akan menyamar menjadi orang lain, aku mempunyai data lengkapnya, dan kita harus membuat rencana strategis yang memiliki banyak jalan keluar." Kakashi- _sensei_ , membawa kertas-kertas di tangannya.

"Hinata, Karin, dan Ino, kalian akan menggantikan tiga orang gadis kaya dari kota sebelah. Anak-anak keluarga Murakami, seorang pebisnis bir yang sukses. Aki, Airi, dan Akane. Mereka cukup dimanjakan oleh ayahnya. Ini data keluarga ini, pelajarilah, dan sedikit belajar tentang bisnis bir."

Ino berjengit mendengar nama-nama anak kaya itu. Tapi mengambil kumpulan kertas dari tangan Kakashi- _sensei_.

"Kurasa tidak ada masalah, dan untuk kalian bertiga," Kakashi- _sensei_ memandang Naruto, Juugo, dan Suigetsu," kalian akan menjadi teman bermain anak-anak kaya ini karena kalian membutuhkan uang mereka untuk menjaga level gaya hidup yang tinggi, Naruto, kau akan menjadi Isamu Sekai, Juugo, kau akan menjadi Hotaka Isayama, dan kau Suigetsu, akan menjadi Kazuki Endo. Ini data mereka."

Aku menulis di buku yang sudah aku siapkan, begitu juga yang lain.

"Kemudian aku adalah seorang muncikari dari pertambangan di daerah utara Ghastro, cukup terkenal, namaku adalah Jiro Watanabe."

Aku mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, Sakura?"

"Bagaimana jika ada orang yang tahu, atau mereka datang ke acaranya?"

"Mereka sudah dibayar banyak untuk diam, dan lagi mereka tidak akan berani bicara."

Hm, tidak kusangka Kakashi- _sensei_ termasuk orang yang kaya dan berpengaruh. Dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya.

"Aku ingin menjual dua pemuda asuhanku, Neji, Katsu Ishida, dan Sasuke, Ryuu Yamazaki, orang tua mereka meminjam uang padaku dan tidak bisa mengembalikan." Kakashi- _sensei_ melanjutkan, mengambil kertas lain. Membagikan ke setiap orang.

"Sakura, kau, bernama Akira, seorang budak yang bekerja padaku sejak berumur 9 tahun. Kau kutemukan kelaparan di jalanan. Kau membantuku merawat 'barang-barang dagangan' supaya mendapatkan nilai jual tinggi."

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak berjengit. "Jadi aku tidak punya nama keluarga dan masa lalu yang jelas."

"Aku berikan waktu sampai makan siang untuk mempelajari dan mengingat semua data, setelah itu kita akan mulai mengubah penampilan kita."

Kita mondar-mandir di rerumputan membaca semua data. Neji lebih suka menyendiri, dekat tebing. Satu jam kemudian kami mulai belajar berbicara seakan kami ini benar-benar tokoh tadi. Awalnya sangat sulit, namun akhirnya kami terbiasa.

"Sa-Akira," Sasuke terdiam sebentar, merasa tidak nyaman memanggilku begitu. "Ingat, kau jangan terpisah dariku nanti, akan sangat berbahaya jika—"

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Iya, Ryuu, tunggu—biasanya budak adalah golongan paling bawah, jadi Tuan Yamazaki, urgh," aku masih kesulitan dengan luwes menggunakan nama itu.

Kakashi- _sensei_ datang menyuruh semua orang untuk mengubah penampilan mereka, Untuk Kakashi- _sensei_ , tiga gadis kaya dan pacarnya, harus mengikuti deskripsi dan gambar yang sudah disiapkan. Sedangkan aku, Neji, dan Sasuke menggunakan imajinasi kami untuk menciptakan tokoh baru.

Aku tidak menyangka, jurus mengubah diri sangat sulit dan memakan banyak _ficels,_ aku hanya berhasil mengubah rambutku, dan sedikit suaraku, walaupun masih terdengar feminine. Aku benar-benar frustasi.

"Sakura," Nenek Chiyo memanggilku dari jauh. "Ikut aku."

Aku mengikutinya masuk ke dalam, dan naik ke ruang kerjanya. Dia adalah seorang penjahit dan desainer terkenal. Berbagai macam kain dan renda dengan warna bermacam-macam terlihat di mana-mana, mesin jahit yang berkilau ada di dekat jendela. Yukie sedang membereskan beberapa benang yang jatuh di lantai.

"Hey, Yukie," kataku. Dia hanya menunduk dan pergi.

"Sejauh mana kemampuanmu mengubah diri," katanya sambil duduk di kursi goyang dekat jendela juga. Aku berkonsentrasi dan akhirnya bisa membuat rambutku memendek seperti anak laki-laki, dan suaraku agak berat tapi hanya itu saja, aku tidak bisa mengubah warna rambut, warna kulit, atau mata. Apalagi bentuk badan.

"Hm, tegakkan tubuhmu," dia mengamatiku sebentar.

Yukie masuk dan membawa baskom dan meletakkannya di kamar mandi dengan kolam besar.

"Kita harus mengecat rambutmu," lanjut Nenek Chiyo.

Apa?!

"Baiklah," kataku.

Aku dicat dengan warna rambut cokelat. Dadaku dibebat dan aku diberi pakaian atas lengan panjang dan celana mendekati mata kaki.

Yukie memberiku sebuah ramuan biru menggelegak dan berasap. Ugh, apa ini?

"Ini akan sedikit membantumu kelihatan seperti laki-laki, tapi kau harus meminum ini satu gelas setiap dua hari, tidak boleh lebih dari 48 jam. Aku akan memberimu cukup banyak untuk bekalmu."

Setelah minum, seluruh tubuhku rasanya sakit. Yukie memberiku sepatu yang sudah lusuh dan memberi tato milik keluarga watanabe di lenganku. Saat aku melihat ke kaca, aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki kurus dan feminine. Baiklah, tidak ada salahnya, aku hidup di jalanan, jadi aku mungkin kurang gizi.

Aku berdeham sebentar. "Selamat pagi, Tuan, namaku Akira," aku berjengit karena suaraku masih menyerupai perempuan.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu banyak bicara," kata Nenek Chiyo.

Aku turun ke bawah, semuanya sudah kembali ke ruang tamu dan sudah memakai kostum masing-masing.

Aku menahan napas. Kalau tidak mengamati muka mereka secara seksama, aku tidak akan bisa mengenali mereka.

Hinata, Karin dan Ino, sangatlah mirip dengan warna mata ungu dan rambut berwarna merah keemasan. Hinata berambut pendek sebahu seperti Ino, sedangkan Karin berambut panjang sepinggang. Wow, dengan pakaian mahal dan perhiasan mahal, dan cara mereka memainkan kipas mereka di tangan, dan suara meleking, mereka benar-benar luar biasa. Aura mahal tapi juga dengan sentuhan keserakahan dan arogan.

Naruto, berambut cepak warna oranye tua dan mata kelabu, berpakaian seperti _gentleman_ di perkumpulan orang kaya. Auranya yang biasa enerjik dan cerah, kini tenang dengan pandangan mata dalam dan merendahkan. Juugo, kini berambut kuning cerah dan mata hijau cerah, tampak tegap, aku terkikik sebentar, kalau bukan karena porsi badannya yang luar biasa tinggi besar itu, dia pasti akan kusangka Naruto. Suigetsu, rambutnya yang sekarang panjang dan berwarna merah tua, dia kuncir ke belakang layaknya samurai, warna matanya tidak berubah.

Aku semakin tidak menyangka melihat Kakashi- _sensei,_ dia tidak menggunakan topeng dengan wajah yang benar-benar berbeda, wajahya kaku, kotak, dengan sinar mata licik dan kejam berwarna magenta. Rambutnya cepak, dan dia agak kegendutan, tapi pakaiannya mewah. Dia yang paling luar biasa perubahannya.

Lalu Neji, masih dengan postur yang sama, namun sekarang warna matanya kuning bercampur cokelat halus, rambutnya berubah sebahu dengan warna putih dengan corak perak kemilau yang indah.

Dan Sasuke, kalau bukan karena warna rambut dan warna mata, aku akan mengira dia Itachi. Rambut Sasuke yang biasanya ke atas itu, kini panjang halus dan hitam kebiruan, walaupun bentuk mukanya masih sama, begitu pula tubuhnya namun matanya berubah menjadi biru, bukan biru milik Naruto yang cerah seperti laut dan langit, namun berkilau dingin seperti safir keras tanpa cahaya.

Oh, wow, kita seperti aktor dan aktris saja.

Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin berdiri tegak. "Luar biasa," kataku dengan suara sedalam mungkin.

Kakashi- _sensei_ mengusap perutnya yang buncit dan mengangguk puas. "Sekarang kita akan mempersiapkan logistik dan beberapa rencana. Gunakan waktu hari ini dan besok untuk bersikap seperti tokoh kalian."

Aku mulai membaca lagi dan mempelajari apa tugasku sepagai asisten muncikari dan juga persiapan apa yang harus dilakukan. Aku menahan tawa setengah mati ketika Neji sudah mau menghancurkan seluruh meja rias Yukie ketika dia harus melulurkan minyak dan _moisturizer_ ke tubuhnya. Seharusnya ini tugasku, tapi, ehem, aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu.

"Sialan," katanya memandang bayangannya di kaca. Wajahnya menderita dan marah, tapi tidak tahu marah pada siapa. Dia mengambil minyak dan melepas baju atasannya. Karena kaget, mukaku memerah tertegun, Ino, yang baru saja mengambil _lipstick_ kelihatannya sudah mendalami karakternya dengan baik, bukannya berbalik dengan muka merah. Dia memandang Neji dari ke atas ke bawah dengan pandangan haus dan menggoda, menelengkan wajahnya sedikit, memandang Neji tepat di matanya lewat bayangan kaca. Mengangkat satu jari telunjuk kanannya dan menggigitnya sebentar. "Aku penasaran, yang ini harganya berapa?" suara lembut dan menggoda Ino membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. "Sampai jumpa lagi," Ino mendekat dan meletakkan tangannya di pundak Neji yang tidak berpakaian, melangkah pergi, dengan membelai pundak sampai lengannya. Ino tertawa terikikik dan turun ke bawah, bergabung dengan yang lain. Neji yang masih membatu, muka dan lehernya merah.

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku, aku meledak dalam tawa, membuatku mendapat pandangan mematikan dari Neji. "Dasar gila gadis itu," suara dalamnya terdengar frustasi," Akira, bagaimana caranya?" Neji menumpahkan terlalu banyak minyak zaitun ke leher dan pundaknya. "Tidak sebanyak itu, Tuan," aku mengambil kain lain untuk mengusap tumpahan minyak itu.

"Akira," suara Sasuke yang dalam terdengar. Dia berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Neji tertawa kecil dan mengambil lap dari tanganku. "Aku hanya meminta bantuannya untuk mengusap minyak yang tumpah, Sasu—Ryuu."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, masih memandangku. Ah, yang benar saja.

"Aku kira kau harus menghapalkan vitamin dan buah apa saja yang harus kukonsumsi," Sasuke mengacuhkan Neji, dan berkata padaku.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata. "Baiklah, aku akan ke dapur."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari setelahnya, kami sibuk menyiapkan kostum dan logistik, dan juga berlatih dalam segala situasi nanti. Bagaimana kalau misal ada yang mengenali tiga bersaudari kaya itu dan mengajak mengobrol. Secara garis besar rencana kami seperti ini:

Pesta milik Eijiro itu hanyalah sebuah awal. Festival ini terjadi setiap tahun selama lima hari. Para kaum konservatif sangat membenci pesta-pesta seperti itu; pesta yang memenuhi kebutuhan keduniawian yang sangat berlebihan. Obatan-obatan, mabuk-mabukan dan prostitusi. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa masuk kediamannya. Kami akan ikut diundang di festival mewah itu sampai kami bisa masuk ke tempat kuno milik keluarga Eijiro.

Aku cukup gugup juga karena aku sama sekali tidak pernah bersentuhan dengan kelamnya dunia seperti itu kecuali dari pengetahuan buku atau film dokumenter yang menyedihkan.

 _Red Light District._

Setelah kami menyewa dua kereta kuda yang cukup mewah dan memasukkan barang-barang kami. Sore hari datang lagi dan besok sore kami akan berangkat. Perjalanan tidak sampai satu jam.

Aku menyelinap keluar untuk menenangkan pikiran. Di ujung kanan jalan di depan rumah ini menurun dan berbelok ke kanan, melewati tebing dan berkelok ke bawah menuju pelabuhan dan pusat kota Rhodia. Aku berdiri di tebing memandang laut di sebelah kiri dan perkotaan sebelah kanan. Aku tahu Sasuke mengikutiku di belakang. Aku tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana bisa dia selalu seperti bayang-bayang, kadang tidak terlihat, tapi selalu ada mengawasiku. Sebelumnya, aku merasa sesak dengan sikapnya yang seperti _stalker_ itu. Tapi sekarang, aku membutuhkannya, aku tahu bahaya apa yang akan terjadi jika aku sendirian. Aku memakai celana coklat kedodoran dan kaus merah lusuh. Aku harus membiasakan diri berdandan seperti ini.

Terdengar ringkikan kuda dan bunyi keras. Sebuah gerobak berisi jerami oleng dan hampir ambruk ke tebing. Pemiliknya sibuk menenangkan kuda-kuda yang tidak tenang. Reflek aku segera ingin membantu, namun Sasuke sudah berada di samping gerobak itu, memegangi dengan kekuatannya yang luar biasa itu, saat aku sampai di samping gerobak, Sasuke sudah mengangkat dan menahan gerobak berisi berkilo-kilo jerami itu sementara si pemilik, seorang kakek tua, membetulkan rodanya.

"Selesai," katanya. "Terimakasih, anak muda," lanjut kakek itu ceria, menghapus peluh di keningnya dengan lengan.

Sasuke mengangguk, rambutnya yang hitam kebiruan diikat ke belakang. Mata itu masih mata Sasuke, namun dengan warna yang berbeda. "Dan kau?" tanya kakek tadi. Aku membantunya memegang tali kekang kuda supaya mereka tenang.

Aku menegakkan tubuh, "Akira, paman."

"Hahaha, anak muda seperti kalian patut dipuji, kalian bukan dari sini?"

Dia memperhatikan Sasuke, yang walaupun saat ini memakai pakaian orang biasa, namun, wajah aristokrat, mata tajam, dan kulit porselen itu tidak dimiliki oleh orang biasa. Apalagi bentuk tubuhnya yang hasil didikan militer Madara.

"Kami hanya pengembara yang singgah sebentar sebelum berlayar ke Suna," jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Apakah Paman bisa pulang?" tanyaku.

"Ya, tentu saja, terimakasih, Akira." Kurasa dengan bentuk tubuhku, dia mengira aku masih anak laki-laki umur 14 tahun.

"Sebagai ucapan terimakasih," kakek tadi mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah botol sake. "Ini sake terbaik di kota ini," katanya sambil menyodorkannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke ingin menolak tapi kakek itu memaksa.

"Sudah ya, sekali lagi terimakasih, dan sayang sekali Akira, kelihatannya kau belum boleh minum sake," dia terkekeh sebentar dan dengan gerobak dan kudanya mulai meneruskan perjalanan.

Aku memasang muka cemberut. Aku sudah cukup umur, walaupun aku belum pernah minum alcohol sebelumnya. Aku menyambar sake tadi dari tangan Sasuke.

"Sa-Akira!"

Aku membuka botol itu dan duduk di rerumputan samping tebing. Memandangi laut yang mulai berwarna oranye. Udara dingin, angin menerpa poniku yang sekarang pendek.

"Akira," kata Sasuke lagi.

Aku menepuk dadaku. "Aku anak laki-laki, dan bukan anak kecil," kataku sambil terkekeh.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaiman toleransi tubuhmu terhadap—"

"Aku hanya akan mencoba sedikit, Ryuu. Kemari, bagaimana biasanya anak laki-laki duduk ketika mereka nongkrong minum seperti ini?"

Sasuke memandangku seakan aku sudah gila, dia duduk di rerumputan sebelahku. Dia menekuk kakinya dan agak terbuka. Aku menirunya, dan meneguk sake dari botol. Aku merasakan tenggorokanku seperti terbakar dengan sedikit rasa fermentasi.

"Arghh," jadi seperti ini rasanya. Aku bisa saja terbunuh dalam misi ini jadi sudahlah.

Aku meneguk lagi, sambil memandangi lautan yang berdebur dan burung camar yang terbang tinggi. Aku menyodorkan botol di tanganku.

Aku sibuk menikmati matahari terbenam dan tidak mengacuhkan kalau kami minum dari botol yang sama.

"Kau cepat sekali menolong kakek tadi," kataku, masih memandang bulatan oranye itu hendak hilang di cakrawala. "Apakah karena kau bukan pangeran lagi?" godaku.

Sasuke memandangku sebentar kemudian ikut memandang matahari terbenam. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau selalu terburu-buru menolong orang ketika ada yang kesusahan, penuh pengorbanan, aku benci sikap seperti itu," aku mengangkat alisku mendengar perkataannya," bagaimana kau mau melakukan segalanya untuk menolong Hana."

"Dan?"

"Kurasa aku sedikit mengerti," Sasuke memandangi botol sake di tangannya, dan meneguknya lagi. "Membuat hidup orang lain lebih baik, menghargai hidup mereka seperti kita menghargai hidup kita."

Aku mengangguk. "Sangat idealis bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk juga. "Namun hidup ini kejam Sakura, tidak adil, orang akan menggunakanmu jika kau terlalu baik."

Matahari, benar-benar tenggelam sekarang, hanya garis oranye dan lembayung senja terlihat. "Aku tahu, Sasuke, aku tahu."

.

.

.

"Ryuu," kata Karin sambil menyodorkan sebuah tabung ramuan. "Jangan lupa."

Sasuke mengangguk," terimakasih, Airi."

Karin yang saat ini berdandan sangat cantik, memakai gaun merah _maroon_ indah, hanya terdiam dan menarik napas sebelum naik ke kereta kudanya. Aku, Kakashi- _sensei_ , Neji, dan Sasuke berada di satu kereta yang lain.

Kami sudah siap dan berangkat pada sore hari setelah berpisah dengan Kankuro, Nenek Chiyo, Selena, dan Yukie.

Perkotaan dan pelabuhan mulai terlihat. Kapal-kapal mulai terlihat, baik yang tradisional maupun _modern._ Lampu dan lentera warna-warni, menghiasi banyak bangunan. Gadis-gadis berpakaian tipis yang seksi terlihat duduk-duduk di bangunan warna-warni itu. Para pelaut banyak yang mendatangi mereka karena kebutuhan biologis yang sudah tidak terpenuhi selama berbulan-bulan.

Kami tetap berjalan lurus dan memasuki sebuah gerbang besar artistik dengan lampion gantung warna-warni. Kereta Karin dan yang lain sudah masuk duluan. Setelah gerbang masuk aku mengangakan mulut, sebuah kolam besar seperti danau mengelilingi sebuah bangunan besar seperti di atas pulau kecil. Jalan masuk satu-satunya adalah melalui jalan ini. Aku duduk di samping Kakashi- _sensei_ sebagai asisten kusir, sedangkan Sasuke dan Neji berada di dalam. Kami masuk ke pelataran barat, di mana sudah ada anak buah Eijiro menunggu.

Kami berhenti, menepikan kereta dan berjalan masuk.

"Sasuke, Neji, akan dilakukan inspeksi oleh ketua seleksi barang, apa pun yang terjadi, jangan merespon, kubilang jangan merespon."

Aku menahan badanku tidak bergetar. Di depan kami, dua orang laki-laki tampan berambut keemasan didorong masuk setelah menjalani inspeksi. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak bermuka merah. Kostum barang dagangan, adalah kimono dari sutra ala jepang dengan ikat pinggang hitam. Sasuke membiarkan rambut hitam biru halusnya tergerai, dia memakai kimono hitam dengan corak bunga sakura merah. Dengan perawatan, kulitnya yang biasanya porcelain itu, kini tambah bersinar tanpa cela bagai yogurt murni. Harum tubuhnya segar dan sangat maskulin dengan bau cendana dan mint. Begitu pula Neji, mata keemasan itu menahan amarah karena dirinya harus berpura-pura seperti ini. Tapi itu membuat auranya penuh hasrat yang ditahan, walaupun sebenarnya itu kemarahan.

Saat mereka sudah siap tadi sore, aku harus terus memalingkan muka kalau tidak aku akan mempunyai wajah kemerahan selama perjalanan.

"Kau tidak keren sama sekali, seperti geisha murahan Teme-eh Ryuu!" seru Naruto, sambil tertawa.

Suigetsu dan Ino bersiul penuh apresiasi. Juugo memilih untuk terdiam. Sedangkan aku, Karin, dan Hinata, hanya berwajah merah.

Hormon remaja bodoh!

Saat si penjaga yang bertubuh tegap, bergigi runcing itu menyeringai, aku berjengit. Menekankan kukuku ke lenganku.

"Wah, wah, hey, Jiro, kali ini kau dapat barang yang luar biasa!" si penjaga menyuruh asistennya menulis sebuah angka di kertas dan menyodorkan ke arah Kakashi- _sensei_. Kakashi- _sensei_ mengangguk setuju.

"Siapa namamu?" kata penjaga tadi mendekati Sasuke. Dia lebih pendek dari Sasuke, dan aku tahu pandangan Sasuke saat ini, seperti melihat belatung di gorong-gorong. "Kau berani hah, mentang-mentang punya wajah seperti ini!" Dia menepuk pipi Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya.

Bisa kurasakan tubuhku, Kakashi- _sensei,_ dan Neji menjadi sekaku batu.

Sasuke, jangan bereaksi, jangan sampai kita ketahuan.

Tubuh Sasuke masih terdiam. Dia membuka suara," saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Suara Sasuke yang biasanya dingin dan dalam itu, sudah dilatih Kakashi- _sensei_ untuk sedikit lembut. Suara dalam Sasuke yang tiba-tiba seperti cokelat lumer dan dalam itu membuat penjaga mengangkat alis. Aku merasa seperti orang mesum karena menyadari hal-hal seperti ini.

Aku tidak suka kilatan cahaya di mata penjaga itu. Dia berdecak kagum. Tangannya bergerak menyibak kimono Sasuke hingga jatuh terlampir di setengah lengannya. Tangannya bergerak dari leher Sasuke turun perlahan ke bawah, "jangan sok, kau akan dilelang sangat mahal, tapi kau tahu berapa orang yang akan menggunakan tubuhmu malam ini, hm?"

Mukaku pucat. Kakiku sudah seperti _jelly_ rasanya. Sasuke tidak akan diam saja. Kalau dalam kondisi biasa, jangankan menyentuh Sasuke, memandang dengan cara seperti itu saja, penjaga itu akan mendapatkan kepalanya menggelinding di bawah kakinya.

Ini sudah merupakan pelecehan seksual dan objektifikasi yang sangat memualkan.

Kakashi- _sensei_ dan Neji terdiam bagai patung mati.

Tangan penjaga itu berhenti di perut Sasuke, aku melirik tangan Sasuke yang terkulai di samping tubuhnya. Jantungku kini berdetak keras, hanya masalah waktu karena kuku Sasuke memanjang mili demi mili. Tidak!

"Jika saya kelihatan lancang, maafkan saya," suara Sasuke terdengar lagi. Aku ternganga.

Penjaga tadi nyengir. "Anak baik," dia menepuk pipi Sasuke lagi. "Kau akan jadi salah satu favorit Eijiro," dengan begitu penjaga tadi perlahan menurunkan badannya, dan menunduk. Memasangkan gelang kaki dengan bel-bel kecil ke kaki Sasuke kemudian Neji, tanda mereka lulus inspeksi.

Aku menghembuskan napas lega. Namun, aku salah. Pandangan penuh nafsu itu tidak hilang. "Sangat jarang menemukan barang sebagus ini, sayang sekali, orang-orang tua jelek itu yang akan menikmatinya hanya karena mereka punya uang, biarkan aku merasakan sedikit," desah penjaga tadi mendekati Sasuke lagi.

Aku mual dengan caranya menyebut Sasuke dan Neji barang. Aku teringat anak lelaki berambut keemasan tampan di dua urutan di depan kami yang dijambak rambutnya dan mendapatkan ciuman di lehernya oleh penjaga ini. Kali ini tidak mungkin tempat ini tidak menjadi pertumpahan darah. Ketika tangan orang itu melingkar di leher Sasuke hendak menarik rambutnya, aku tahu harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Maaf Tuan! Tapi Anda tidak boleh menyentuh dan mengobrak-abrik presentasi dari barang!" kataku setengah berteriak dan membungkuk. Aku sudah membaca dan mengumpulkan informasi tentang peraturan-peraturan gila festival ini.

Hening.

"Heh, siapa kau? Berani sekali?!" penjaga tadi berjalan ke arahku.

"Maafkan saya memang lancang, tapi bukankah—"

"Diam, kau berani ya! Kau itu hanya budak!" Mendengar suara murkanya, aku mengangkat wajah saat tangannya terangkat untuk memukulku.

Tidak.

Baru sekitar sedetik kemudian, Sasuke sudah berbalik dengan menunduk, ketika dia mengangkat muka yang kulihat adalah mata merah itu.

Aku memejamkan mata menunggu pukulan atau jeritan penjaga tadi.

Aku merasakan tubuhku ditarik ke belakang, dan Kakashi- _sensei_ ada di depanku, memegang tangan penjaga tadi.

"Takeshi, lihatlah antrian di belakang, jangan membuat keributan, budak ini adalah teman masa kecil mereka. Mereka akan marah jika kau menyakitinya."

Neji sudah berada di belakang Sasuke, memegangi kedua lengan Sasuke erat.

Aku baru sadar orang-orang di belakang kami telah berbaris-baris dan berteriak.

Si penjaga tadi berdecih dan berkata," masuk sana, dasar orang-orang aneh!"

Kami masuk ke bangunan megah di depan kami.

Aku benar-benar baru bisa menghembuskan napas lega. Kami memasuki lorong indah yang dihiasi lampu warna-warni. Kakashi- _sensei_ mendekati Sasuke, memegangi pundak Sasuke sebentar. "Aku bangga padamu, Sasuke, kuharap kau bisa menahan emosimu sampai kita selesaikan misi ini."

Sasuke menepis tangan Kakashi- _sensei_. "Jika dia sampai menyentuh ujung rambut Sakura saja, dengan tanganku sendiri, akan aku pisahkan kepala dari tubuhnya seperti menarik kepala serangga, dan ini bukan kiasan sama sekali," bisik Sasuke, masih terus berjalan ke depan.

Kakashi- _sensei_ mengangguk. "Ya, Ryuu, semoga kita bisa menyelesaikan misi ini dengan lancar."

Sasuke mengangguk juga. "Tentu, Tuan Jiro Watanabe."

Untuk pertama kalinya obsesi Sasuke yang hampir menyerupai sosiopat padaku itu tidak membuatku takut sama sekali. Aku hanya ingin berhasil di misi ini dan kembali hidup-hidup.

.

.

.

.

 _The prince comes to the princess with the slain dragon's head but_

 _The princess wants the prince's head instead_

.

.

.

 _ **.:: To Be Continued::.**_

.

.

.

 _Hi everyone_ , akhirnya berjumpa kembali. Maafkan karena hiatus lama sekali. T.T

Banyak hal yang terjadi, dan fic ini aku mulai saat aku SMA, dan saat ini aku sudah lulus kuliah dan kerja. So, ya sangat sulit mencari waktu dan inspirasi juga. OTL

Terimakasih yang sudah mau menunggu fic ini.

Kenapa aku bikin akun baru, laptop lamaku rusak dan bodohnya ceritanya belum aku simpan, dan email dan passwordnya aku lupa. Betapa cerobohnya. Jadi sekalian, karena aku memutuskan untuk membuat cerita ini menjadi **Rated M,** aku akan memulai semua benar-benar baru. Sekali lagi **warning** , ada alasan kenapa cerita ini ditaruh **Rated M** , tidak hanya kekerasan, atau situasi seksual, tapi juga ada topic menganggu seperti _eksploitasi, torture, abuse_ dan lain-lain. Yang belum cukup umur atau merasa ini bukan selera, silakan untuk berhenti membaca.

 ** _I hope you enjoy the story ;D Do not forget to review._**

Cerita ini akan ada 4 Act, sekarang sudah tiga, masih satu lagi, tidak akan terlalu panjang, hanya sekitar 5 chapter setiap Act, sudah gemas mau menyelesaikan ENIGMA.

Sekali lagi terimakasih, dan sampai bertemu tanggal **30 September untuk chapter 18.** Karena kesibukan, hanya bisa _update_ satu bulan sekali.

Loves,

 _Primrose Papyrum_


	18. Fire and the Demon I Keep

**.E.**

N

 **I**

G

 **M**

A

.

Act III

 **KINGS OF HEARTS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1** **8** **:** **Fire and the Demon I Keep**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 _Pangeran tampak sangat tampan di peti mati kaca_

 _Sang penyihir bungkuk buruk rupa membuat ramuan menggelegak di samping peti_

 _Sekarang tubuh rupawan itu akan menarik perhatian puteri-puteri yang lewat di hutan_

 _Darah puteri-puteri tadi akan membantu sang penyihir menjadi cantik dan rupawan_

 _Sang penyihir mengambil apel merah dan mencelupkannya ke dalam ramuan_

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Hutan itu gelap, di pegunungan bagian timur Rhodia. Angin berderu dan meleking tinggi di antara pepohonan. Dua sosok berkerudung duduk di batu di pinggir tebing. Memandang kota Rhodia yang berkelap-kerlip oleh lampu. Sosok lain datang dari arah belakang, menyeret seorang wanita muda cantik yang menangis meronta.

"Saya membawa makan malam," kata sosok berambut kelabu, sambil menyeringai. Kacamatanya berkilat terkenal cahaya bulan yang mengintip sedikit dari balik awan.

"Hm, malam ini bulan purnama, Kabuto, puncaknya nanti tengah malam," sosok yang sebelah kanan berbalik, tersenyum dingin.

"Ya, kelihatannya nanti malam akan ada pesta besar."

"Hm, tidak kusangka mereka cepat sekali bergerak. Tidak kusangka mereka sepintar itu."

"Mereka adalah generasi muda _Rivara_ yang sangat berbakat."

Sosok berkacamata tadi mengambil pedang di balik jubahnya yang coklat berkibar. Dan menebas tangan wanita muda cantik yang meronta-ronta, diiringi lolongan memilukan. Kabuto melepaskan wanita itu, meraung-raung kesakitan di tanah. Tubuhnya bergeliat di tanah tanpa ada yang memedulikan.

Kabuto memberikan lengan kanan wanita tadi ke sosok gelap satunya, yang masih duduk di bebatuan, terdiam. Menerima lengan tadi dan muka gelap tertutup kerudung itu melahap dengan rakus. Bunyi daging yang dirobek, dan suara darah yang basah terdengar.

Melihat pemandangan di depannya, wanita di tanah, berteriak histeris dan merangkak ingin lari. Namun, Kabuto tidak kalah cepat, ia menarik kaki wanita itu dan dengan kedua tangannya mencongkel mata wanita tadi. Teriakan itu menggema bagai binatang yang baru dibantai. Wanita itu jatuh pingsan.

Kedua mata berlumuran darah diterima sosok itu lagi, dimakan seakan sedang memakan agar-agar sekali telan. Sosok itu membuka suara. "Tangan satunya, aku tidak suka bagian lain," suara itu serak dan dingin.

Kabuto terkekeh sebentar dan mengambil pedangnya lagi, menghampiri wanita yang pingsan di rumput tadi.

Terdengar bunyi seperti daging dipotong. Bulan purnama bersinar indah, namun belum bisa menyentuh dua sosok hitam di pinggir tebing itu.

Hati-hati Kabuto membetulkan letak kacamatanya karena sekarang kedua tangannya berlumuran darah. "Malam ini Anda makan banyak sekali, Nona Satsuki."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karin duduk di ruangan besar dengan kursi-kursi menghadap panggung megah. Dia meremas tangannya yang memakai sarung tangan sutera indah dengan cemas. Dari tadi dia belum melihat Sasuke dan itu membuatnya khawatir. Naruto duduk di sebelah Hinata dan menggenggam tangannya. Bayangkan tempat ini seperti gedung opera besar dengan desain mewah. Kursi setiap orangnya sangat empuk diukir halus, karpet halus di bawah mereka, ada meja memanjang di setiap deretannya, dengan nomor di atas kertas besar dan cemilan mewah serta anggur dan sake di atasnya. Pelayan hilir mudik mengisi dan memenuhi permintaan pengunjung.

"Aki- _chan_ ," bisik Naruto,"kau pasti bisa melakukannya." Bagi Hinata, berpura-pura menjadi gadis kaya nakal cukup susah karena sifatnya sangat berseberangan dengan hal itu. Hinata memandang Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut. "Terimakasih."

Juugo yang selalu bermuka serius dan tegang membuat Ino geli, dia mengambil segelas anggur dan memberikannya pada Juugo. "Kita bisa melakukannya," kata Ino lagi sambil terkekeh, memegang lengan Juugo dan bersandar padanya, membuat muka Juugo memerah. Ino menikmati menjadi Akane, anak dari tiga bersaudara yang paling liar dan tidak bisa diatur. Pakainnya yang paling provokatif, gaun dengan belahan sampai setengah paha dan belahan dada paling berani. Dia menyilangkan kakinya mengawasi panggung.

Suigetsu mengawasi Karin yang bertubuh tegak, matanya tak hentinya bergerak mengawasi panggung. "Berhentilah khawatir,"celetuk Suigetsu, "aku yakin Sasuke baik-baik saja dan berhasil masuk dengan yang lain."

Karin mengacuhkan Suigetsu dan tetap memandang panggung dengan pandangan gemetar, kekhawatiran itu tidak menghilang dari matanya.

Suigetsu memandang Karin sebentar. Jika dia tidak sedang bertingkah gila dan mengajaknya bertengkar atau menguntit Sasuke kemana saja, Karin sebenarnya cukup keren. Apalagi jika dia sedang memakai jas lab dan asyik membuat ramuan-ramuan, dan eksperimen-eksperimen, dia kelihatan paling memesona. Suigetsu menarik napas dalam. Perasaan tidak enak di dadanya ini selalu membuat Suigetsu _bad mood_. "Apa sih bagusnya Uchiha itu, hanya mukanya saja yang tampan, kepribadiannya seperti ayam kena konstipasi," gerutu Suigetsu. Suigetsu tidak terlalu menyukai tingkah Sasuke tapi dia menghormatinya dan dia berutang budi karena sudah diselamatkan dari iblis ular, Orochimaru. Entah sejak kapan, ular itu tidak lagi mengejar mereka. Mengingat makhluk itu membuat Suigetsu merinding.

"Hey, kalian," kata Ino, "lebih mesra dong, jika kalian duduk berjauhan seperti itu, tidak akan ada yang percaya," memelankan nada suaranya.

Karin yang sejak tadi memandang panggung, memandang sengit ke Suigetsu. Karin mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ino yang saat ini sedang bersandar di lengan Juugo dan mengambilkan stroberi ditaburi gula dan menyuapkan ke Juugo.

Suigetsu berdeham sebentar, membuka telapak tangan kirinya yang berada di atas pingiran kursi berukir yang ia duduki. "Kita bisa berpegangan tangan," kata Suigetsu, tidak memandang Karin, memilih ikut memandang panggung. Karin yang sekarang sedang sibuk memikirkan keadaan Sasuke, mengangguk seadanya, dan meletakkan jemari tangan kanannya di atas tangan Suigetsu, jemari mereka menggenggam erat satu sama lain.

Ino menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum geli melihat Suigetsu yang tiba-tiba bertubuh tegang itu. Kursi-kursi hampir penuh, Ino mengawasi orang-orang yang datang dengan pakaian mewah. Untuk bisa diundang ke sini bukan perkara mudah, hanya orang-orang kelas atas yang benar-benar kaya dan bisa dipercaya untuk bungkam bisa menghadiri festival Eijiro.

Naruto memperhatikan orang-orang yang datang. Kebanyakan orang bisnis atau politikus kelas kakap yang berbohong pada istri-istri dan keluarga mereka dengan bilang mereka ingin ada urusan pekerjaan selama seminggu hanya untuk datang kemari. Hampir sekitar 50 orang ada di ruangan ini. Sebelum pemerintahan Uchiha Madara runtuh, keluarga Uchiha membenci praktik bisnis keluarga Rokusho ini. Pesta rendahan dan bejat. Namun, mereka sendiri memiliki harem dan simpanan-simpanan mereka sendiri.

Suara _orchestra_ memainkan lagu sensual yang elegan terdengar. Semua orang segera terdiam, menandakan acara segera dimulai. Naruto sedikit was-was dengan akting mereka. Naruto bukannya tidak tahu praktik-praktik dan aktivitas dalam festival ini, namun, mereka semua masih remaja kecuali Kakashi- _sensei_ tentu saja dan Naruto berharap tidak ada kejadian yang membuat mereka ketahuan.

Seorang laki-laki setengah baya di sebelah Hinata tampak mengajak tunangannya berbicara. Mata Naruto menyipit.

"Kau anak pertama keluarga Murakami, wah kau secantik rumor," orang brengsek ini mencari masalah kata Naruto dalam hati. Hinata hanya terdiam. "Tidak kusangka kau pemalu padahal kalau sedang berpesta kau cukup liar."

Ino juga melirik laki-laki kurang ajar setengah baya di sebelah Hinata. Ini tidak bagus, Aki adalah anak sulung yang bisa mengintimidasi siapa saja. Hinata yang berhati lembut itu pasti tidak akan mau membentak seperti Aki. Melihat sikap Hinata yang submisif, laki-laki itu semakin menjadi-jadi. "Aku memesan paket yang cukup mahal di sini, kalau kau ingin bergabung, aku akan sangat senang." Dia berkata mengulurkan tangan ingin menyentuh tangan Hinata. Naruto baru mau membuka mulut untuk memberi laki-laki ini pelajaran ketika suara Hinata yang dingin terdengar, menepis tangan lelaki itu dengan keras. Mengangkat wajahnya memandang lelaki itu lurus," aku tidak suka yang tidak berkualitas," kata Hinata lembut, menyilangkan kakinya dengan anggun. Laki-laki tadi kelihatan menahan marah, tapi dia akhirnya menyerah dan memalingkan muka, dia salah kalkulasi. Menurut rumor Aki memang menyukai barang-barang mewah dan senang-senang, namun dia juga memiliki darah bisnis ayahnya dan akan melakukan apa saja untuk menghancurkan apa saja ada di depannya, jika itu menghalangi keinginannya.

Ino mengangguk puas, kurasa mereka lumayan juga dalam berakting.

Suara musik berhenti dan seorang laki-laki di umur pertengahan dua puluhan atau mungkin akhir dua puluhan berjalan ke tengah panggung. Suasana tempat ini sunyi, semua orang mendengarkan dengan penuh antisipasi. Suaranya kuat dan dalam. "Selamat datang di kediaman sederhana ini, baik yang sudah pernah datang tahun lalu maupun yang baru pertama kali," dia membungkuk memberi salam.

Ino tertegun, dia membayangkan Eijiro Rokusho sebagai orang tua jelek gendut yang serakah dan mesum. Namun di luar dugaan, dia terlihat sangat berkelas dengan tubuh tinggi besar seperti Juugo, berambut cepak berwarna hitam dan mata kelabu jernih. Namun, dari pandangan matanya yang dingin dan senyum memikat di wajah tampannya itu, Ino tahu, orang ini sangat berbahaya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi besar itu tegak dengan otot-otot yang menunjukkan latihan fisik yang keras. Mata itu cerdas dan dalam. Dia memakai kimono putih, seputih salju dan sangat kontras dengan rambutnya yang hitam pendek, dan tato naga berwarna hitam dan semerah darah di dadanya mencapai setengah lehernya. Ino teringat perkataan Kakashi- _sensei_ , keluarga Rokusho tidak bisa diremehkan, mereka kuat, ada alasannya kenapa mereka tidak tersentuh selama berdekade-dekade dalam menjalankan bisnis jahanam ini.

Tidak sekuat klan Uchiha tentu saja, tapi tidak bisa diremehkan.

Eijiro mulai berbicara dengan suaranya yang lantang dan dalam.

"Kakekku selalu berkata bahwa hidup itu hanya sekali, kita hidup hanya sekali, tapi banyak sekali hal-hal yang tidak bisa sentuh dan cicipi," Eijiro tersenyum lagi, meletakkan tangan di dadanya seakan merasa sedih," mendiang kakekku selalu membenci peraturan-peraturan masyarakat yang menghina gaya hidup seperti ini, kotor mereka bilang, namun mereka sendiri membunuh, korupsi, main perempuan setiap hari, kemudian mereka menuding tempat ini sebagai pusat kenistaan, padahal pikiran mereka sama kotornya dan menginginkan hal yang sama, oleh karena itu setiap tahun, aku memberikan kesempatan dan kebebasan kita sebagai manusia untuk melintasi batas-batas peraturan itu, kemudian kita bisa kembali ke kehidupan kita, puas dan tidak akan bersikap munafik." Eijiro merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Selamat datang di Festival Nirwana."

Suara gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar. "Tuan Eijiro Rokusho, Anda yang terhebat!" suara-suara mulai terdengar,"kami sangat senang berada di sini!"

Ruang besar ini bergetar oleh suara gemuruh, penuh semangat dengan batas moral yang didobrak oleh laki-laki tinggi besar di panggung. Eijiro membungkuk lagi, memandang puluhan manusia di depannya yang saat ini beraut muka serakah, penuh kebahagiaan dan nafsu. Bagi Rokusho mereka bukan sekedar wajah-wajah manusia yang bosan dengan kehidupan mereka dan menginginkan tempat pelarian, mereka adalah sumber uang yang tidak ada habis-habisnya, lelang ini menjadi salah satu sumber penghasilan yang cukup menggiurkan. Dia tersenyum memikat lagi, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang nyaris sempurna dan berjalan turun dari panggung dan duduk di kursi mewah deretan depan.

Enam orang remaja di bagian tengah hanya duduk mematung. Tubuh mereka beku dan kekhawatiran merasuki tulang-tulang mereka. Misi ini tidak akan mudah, memaksa orang seperti itu untuk menunjukkan rahasia keluarganya.

Seorang lagi keluar, kali berpakaian rapi dan berteriak keras dan dalam, suaranya menggaung di seluruh ruangan. "Mari kita mulai lelang hari ini."

Satu persatu orang-orang yang dijual Eijiro muncul di atas panggung. Wanita-wanita luar biasa cantik dan lelaki luar biasa tampan satu persatu muncul.

Para tamu akan diberi ruangan-ruangan pribadi atau bersama-sama tergantung permintaan. Seluruh anak perempuan keluarga Murakami memesan satu ruangan besar. Rencananya mereka akan membeli Neji dan Sasuke, kemudian mereka akan memiliki kesempatan untuk berdiskusi bagaimana menangkap Eijiro dan memaksanya membantu mereka. Mereka harus bisa berimprovisasi karena informasi orang luar tentang tempat ini sangat sedikit. Rencana awal mereka akan menculik Eijiro dan memaksanya mengaku, rencana kedua jika itu gagal, mereka akan menangkap penasihatnya yang terkenal itu untuk diinterogasi, jika itu gagal juga maka mereka harus menggunakan kekerasan dan menangkap seluruh keluarga Rokusho, walaupun itu berarti membuat keributan dan semua orang akan tahu. Naruto mengigit kepalan tangannya, Kediaman Eijiro memiliki pengamanan sangat kuat. Penjaga-penjaga yang jumlahnya puluhan hilir mudik di kediamannya. Ada yang aneh dengan kediaman ini, namun Naruto tidak tahu apa, namun instingnya mengatakan begitu.

.

.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Setelah mereka melewati lorong, kami masuk ke pelataran berumput indah dengan pohon-pohon teduh berlampion.

 **Sakura!**

Suara keras ini menghantamku dengan sakit kepala yang amat sangat, kalau tidak karena Sasuke yang sudah meraih pinggangku dan menopang tubuhku, aku pasti sudah ambruk.

Udara di sekitarku bergetar dengan aneh. Mencekikku seakan ada sepasang mata yang mengawasiku dari segala arah. Aku memandang sekeliling dengan liar namun hanya orang-orang yang dijual kepada Eijiro berbaris di depan kami memasuki bangunan besar yang terlihat.

Aku berdiri dan menenangkan diriku sebentar sebelum memandang yang lain, mereka tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Mereka tidak merasakannya?

Aku memandang Kakashi- _sensei_ , melihat mukaku yang tiba-tiba memucat dan hampir ambruk, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Jangan gunakan _ficels_ sama sekali," bisikku hampir tanpa suara. Yang lain tertegun.

"Apa maksudmu, Akira?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Sihir di tempat ini luar biasa," kataku, merasakan tubuhku gemetar. "Seluruh udara di tempat ini mengalir sihir yang berbahaya."

"Apa maksudmu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Sasuke, mukanya gelap.

Aku menggeleng. Aku hanya tahu. "Jika kita menggunakan ficels sedikit saja maka kita akan ketahuan," bisikku lagi sambil berjalan," akan kujelaskan sambil berjalan, jangan sampai kita terlihat mencurigakan, kalian berjalan di depanku."

"Sihir seperti apa?" tanya Kakashi- _sensei_ lagi.

Aku menggigit bibir, sulit menjelaskan. Aku memilih menggunakan perumpamaan. Aku menggerakkan tangan kananku memutar mununjuk seluruh sudut bangunan Rokusho. "Kita seperti di atas papan catur ketika kita masuk tadi, kita menjadi pion yang bisa dihitung dan diketahui posisinya," aku terdiam sebentar berusaha mencari kata yang tepat," namun karena _ficels_ kita stabil, tidak ada perubahan, tidak ada yang aneh karena banyak orang di sini yang menggunakan _ficels_. Ini sihir pendeteksi dan pelindung tingkat tinggi. Namun ketika kita menggunakan ficels kita, akan ada fluktuasi, maka sihir di udara akan menginvestigasi—uhm—mencari tahu level kita, dan…." Aku terdiam ketika pengetahuan lain yang aku tahu tiba-tiba mulai berdatangan.

"Kita tinggal menyembunyikan kekuatan kita, seperti biasa," kata Sasuke.

Aku berusaha berkata-kata," tidak, Tuan Yamazaki, ini—ini, udara ini akan mengetahuinya, Sas—Tuan," bisikku, masih berusaha mencerna informasi yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalaku. "Sihirnya sudah terlanjur masuk ke tubuh kita."

Kakashi- _sensei_ mengangguk,"ini mengubah semua rencana kita," ia terdiam sebentar," seperti permainan catur, Akira, berarti ada yang memainkannya, kita tidak bisa tiba-tiba menghancurkan tempat ini dengan menyerang penuh, kita tidak tahu kekuatan seperti apa yang dipunyai oleh musuh."

"Aku belum pernah mengetahui sihir seperti ini dimiliki keluarga Rokusho, kalau tidak kakakku—pasti tahu, dia satu-satunya anggota klan yang jenius di sihir, tidak ada laporan sama sekali tentang hal ini," kata Sasuke.

Apakah kau yakin, Sasuke? Kataku dalam hati, tapi aku menahan lidahku.

Aku mengangguk. "Kurasa sihir ini dipasang belum terlalu lama, belum menyerap terlalu dalam ke tumbuh-tumbuhan di sini," aku memandang kebun mawar luar biasa indah di pelataran ini, saat aku berbicara seperti ini, tiga orang di depanku berhenti. Dan memandangku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kubaca.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku memiliki pengetahuan ini," kataku lirih. Aku menelan ludah sebentar. "Ada satu lagi," kataku. "Kurasa Sakura di kehidupan ketiga juga menggunakan sihir ini," kataku. Perlahan namun pasti sihir di udara ini masih menakutkan tapi juga nyaman rasanya.

 **Aah, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan bau udara yang enak seperti ini.**

Suara di kepalaku mendesah. Aku berusaha mengacuhkannya.

Yang lain terdiam dan Sasuke—kurasakan Sasuke mendekat ke arahku dengan cara yang sangat protektif.

"Baiklah, kita harus cepat masuk terlebih dahulu," kata Kakashi- _sensei._

Kami mengangguk dan masuk karena kami berada di urutan paling belakang dan sudah tertinggal jauh.

.

.

.

 _The prince reaches the tower_

 _He opens the door and the princess waits on the bed_

 _She stares with fire burning in her eyes_

 _The prince is set ablaze with desire_

 _Hotter than the slain dragon's fire_

.

.

.

Setelah kami masuk, koper-koper dan tas-tas kami diambil oleh seorang pelayan untuk diperiksa dan dibawa pergi. Namun, aku memutuskan untuk tetap memegang tasku.

"Akira, kau tidak kesusahan memegang tas seperti itu?" tanya Neji.

Aku menggeleng. Di dasar tas ini, ada buku sihir berhargaku.

"Benar, Akira, kita tidak tahu nanti kita akan bergerak seperti apa?" tambah Kakashi- _sensei._

"Di sini ada handuk dan perlengkapan perawatan Tuan Yamazaki jadi lebih mudah dan efisien jika saya membawanya," jawabku.

Yang lain akhirnya mengangguk. Kami diberi nomor urut, seorang penjaga lain menjelaskan urutan acara kali ini, kami memilih berdiri di pojok, menjauh dari yang lain. Aku memeras otak, dan melihat posisi yang lain yang terdiam merenung, mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kita membutuhkan rencana lain," bisikku, memandang ke sekeliling. Sejak masuk ke tempat ini, aku tidak merasa terlalu takut, rasa itu masih ada, namun ambisi untuk mencari laboratorium atau apa pun itu begitu besar, aku bisa merasakannya berdesir di darahku. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk bisa ke situ. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikanku.

Kurasa ambisiku ini tergambar di sinar mataku karena Kakashi- _sensei_ mendekatiku. "Akira, jangan gegabah, kita harus hati-hati."

"Jika kita tidak bisa memaksa Eijiro dengan kekerasan," bisikku,"kita harus bisa mendekat untuk membujuknya."

Semua terdiam. Kami masih menunggu acara dimulai dan sampai Sasuke dan Neji masuk untuk dilelang. Kelihatannya akan memakan waktu kurang lebih satu jam. Budak-budak lain atau pelayan sibuk kesana kemari untuk mempersiapkan barang lelangan. Ada yang memberikan air segar, bahkan _make up_ untuk wanita-wanita maupun prianya. Mereka berlomba membuat para pria terutama terlihat semenarik mungkin. Jika mereka dipilih oleh Eijiro untuk bergabung dalam pesta privat-nya mereka akan diberi uang tambahan yang sangat banyak, dan uang itu tidak diberikan kepada muncikari yang menjual mereka.

Saat itu seorang laki-laki tinggi besar masuk dan melewati kami. Dia bersih, tampan dan kelihatannya kejam. Dia memakai kimono seputih salju. Penjaga di depan memanggilnya Tuan Rokusho. Walaupun, dia tersenyum ke penjaga tadi, rasa dingin merambatiku. Dia melangkah cepat namun mataku yang tidak pernah meninggalkannya, berhasil menangkap pandangannya yang terlalu lama pada Sasuke, kemudian menghilang ke belakang panggung.

 **Kita tidak boleh gagal, Sakura, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan.**

"Tuan Yamazaki, Anda tidak ingin dipilih oleh Tuan Rokusho?" perkataanku kali ini benar-benar membuat tiga orang di depanku membeku. Mata Neji bahkan melebar kaget. "Harus Tuan Yamazaki, karena Tuan Ishida tidak berambut gelap," kataku lagi.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Akira?" kata Sasuke. Rahangnya menegang. Bahkan tanpa _ficels_ , aura Sasuke begitu gelap.

"Jika Tuan dipilih, dan saya yakin Tuan akan dipilih, Anda akan bisa berada di samping Tuan Rokusho, mendapatkan hadiah berupa uang."

"Melumpuhkan orang tidak harus menggunakan kekerasan atau _ficels_ saja," kata Neji, matanya masih melebar, kemudian menyipit penuh kalkulasi. "Namun, aku tidak yakin Ryuu bisa menahan diri tidak menggunakan _ficels_ untuk," Neji memelankan suaranya," membereskan keadaan ketika—ehem—melihat dari jenis-jenis kegiatan di sini," Neji mengakhiri perkataannya.

Tangan Sasuke mengepal. Kurasa dia mengutuki keadaan karena memilih warna rambut gelap. Dari awal mereka, Sasuke dan Neji, yang dipilih untuk dijual karena mereka juga yang paling kuat, Naruto juga sama kuat, namun Kakashi- _sensei_ tidak percaya dengan emosi meledak-meledak Naruto jika diprovokasi. Sedangkan Sasuke walaupun terkadang tidak bisa dikendalikan, namun dia yang paling berbahaya jadi dia yang pasti akan melumpuhkan Eijiro.

"Walaupun begitu, Akira, Ryuu harus menghadapi tamu undangan yang lain juga dalam pesta bersama itu. Dalam peraturan setidaknya kau harus mempunyai tiga orang yang harus membelimu." Bisa-bisa nanti sebelum pesta dimulai, yang tertinggal hanya mayat-mayat dan mereka akan ketahuan karena Sasuke menggunakan _ficels_.

"Tidak jika Tuan Rokusho hanya berdua saja dengan Tuan Yamazaki." Aku memandang sekeliling, orang-orang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, lalu-lalang ke sana kemari.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Akira?" Neji bertanya lagi.

"Di peraturan festival ini, jika Tuan Rokusho menjadi patron Tuan Yamazaki, maka tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhnya."

Kakashi- _sensei_ memandangku lama. Akhirnya dia menyerah. "Hal itu tidak terpikirkan olehku."

"Tentu saja," kataku, berbalik memandang Sasuke," ini tergantung bagaimana Tuan Yamazaki dalam berakting nanti."

Sasuke masih terdiam, kalau saat itu kalau kita diperbolehkan menggunakan _ficels_ kurasa ruangan ini sudah berantakan tidak keruan.

Sasuke mengangguk kaku.

"Bagaimana caranya agar Tuan Rokusho tertarik pada Ryuu sampai mau menjadi patron?" kata Kakashi- _sensei_.

"Biasanya, seorang mau menjadi patron karena ada koneksi hubungan emosional, namun dalam kasus ini tidak mungkin."

Semua terdiam lagi.

"Sejak kapan kau memikirkan dan tahu hal-hal seperti ini, Akira?" suara Sasuke terdengar. Aku tertegun dan memilih untuk terdiam.

"Oleh karena itu," lanjutku," kita akan sedikit memanipulasi Tuan Rokusho," bisikku akhirnya. "Orang seperti Tuan Rokusho tidak suka jika ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik, namun orang lain sudah memilikinya," kataku, suara rendah, aku tersenyum dingin.

Sasuke menarik lenganku dan memandang mataku dalam, seakan mencari sesuatu.

Aku melepaskan diri. "Aku bisa membuat Tuan Rokusho memilih Sasu—Tuan Yamazaki," jawabku.

"Baiklah, kurasa kita bisa percaya padamu, Akira." Kakashi- _sensei_ memandang Neji kemudian Sasuke. Neji mengangguk. Sasuke hanya berdiri mematung, memandangku lama.

"Aku dan Tuan Watanabe akan memikirkan bagaimana langkah selanjutnya dan memberikan informasi pada yang lain," Neji membuka suara lagi. "Apa kau yakin bisa melakukannya, Akira?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku memandang ke sekitar dan menuju tempat meja berisi makanan ringan mewah. Aku mengambil segelas anggur dan semangkuk kecil stroberi yang ditaburi gula putih bening.

"Mari ikut saya, Tuan Yamazaki, saya mohon Tuan Ishida membantu agar tidak ada orang yang menuju lorong di sana," kemudian aku dan Sasuke menuju lorong dekat pintu masuk dari arah pelataran. Seorang penjaga sedang menjaga pintu masuk. Punggungnya menghadap ke arah kami. "Tunggu di sini, Tuan Yamazaki," kataku menghampiri penjaga tadi.

"Aki—" Sasuke ingin berkata sesuatu namun penjaga tadi sudah berbalik ketika mendengar suara langkah kakiku.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan, dilarang—" dia berhenti berbicara karena aku meletakkan mangkuk kecil berisi stroberi di lantai, mengambil sebuah dan melemparkan ke atas, secara reflek, penjaga tadi mendongak, saat itu secepat kilat aku memukul belakang lehernya dan penjaga tadi jatuh ambruk. Aku memperhatikan stroberi tadi jatuh masuk kembali ke mangkuk di lantai, setelah bergerak memutar dan hampir jatuh di lantai.

Aku mengambil mangkuk tadi dengan tangan kananku, sedang tangan kiriku masih memegang gelas anggur. Dengan hati-hati aku meletakkan tas yang kubawa di pundak sebelah kanan dengan hati-hati ke lantai. "Di sini, kita bisa lebih leluasa berbicara."

Sasuke memandangku tajam. Dia menarik lenganku kasar dan memandangku dengan mata dinginnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?" Sasuke berbisik dengan rahang terkatup erat.

"Jangan terlalu kasar, Sasuke," aku berkata lembut, melepaskan diri dan mengulurkan anggur di tangan kiriku. "Minumlah," kataku.

Sasuke memandangku tajam. Kelihatannya berusaha membaca tindakanku. Sasuke minum pelan, pandangannya tidak lepas dariku.

"Saat kau ke panggung nanti, kau tidak boleh bertatapan dengan Eijiro, acuhkan dia, berjalanlah biasa," kataku mengambil gelas yang sudah kosong tadi. Di lorong yang remang-remang ini yang hanya diterangi lampion merah, Sasuke memandangku dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Dia selalu suka jika benda-benda miliknya patuh, tidak punya ikatan emosi pada siapapun. Dia akan benci sekali jika benda tadi disentuh oleh orang lain."

Aku meletakkan gelas dan mangkuk berisi stroberi di lantai. Mengambil satu buah dengan tangan kiriku dan menggigit setengahnya, berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Melihat tingkahku, mata Sasuke memandang tajam dengan was-was. Agak sedikit aneh, biasanya aku yang selalu waspada dengan keberadaanya, sekarang terbalik.

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku dan menggunakan jari telunjukku untuk mengusap bibir bawahnya yang tipis sekaligus penuh itu pelan. Tubuh Sasuke menegang. "Tentu, Rokusho akan tertarik sekali dengan bibir seperti ini," kataku pelan, masih memandang Sasuke dalam dan tidak berkedip. Meletakkan sisa stroberi tadi di bibir Sasuke, memintanya untuk membuka mulut. Kilatan marah itu membuat mata Sasuke bergelora. Dia mencengkeram tangan kiriku dengan kasar dan stroberi itu jatuh ke lantai.

Sasuke selalu bertingkah dingin, namun itu hanya kerak dingin yang tipis, magma panas yang ada di dalamnya hanya belum tersentuh. Aku mendekatkan tubuhku sampai begitu dekat, masih memandang Sasuke, tepat berada di bawah dagunya. Sasuke memandangku dengan mata dingin, namun retakan itu terlihat, aku bisa melihat magma bergolak yang siap meluap. Aku melingkarkan kedua lenganku ke lehernya. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?" kataku sambil berbisik. Pandangan matanya beralih dari mataku ke bibirku. Dan aku tahu aku menang.

Sasuke mendorong tubuhku ke dinding, memandang mataku lagi, napasnya panas terkena hidungku. Aku tersenyum. Menggerakkan tanganku untuk membenamkan di rambutnya, saat tanganku berlari di sela-sela rambutnya. Saat itu kelihatannya, perasaan was-was tadi sudah digantikan oleh sesuatu yang lain dan Sasuke sudah menutup mata dan yang kurasakan setelahnya adalah bibirnya di atas bibirku, hanya tekanan pelan. Lembut, seakan dia takut untuk melukaiku. Mataku yang terbuka bisa melihat jelas alis hitam dan bulu matanya. Hanya seperti itu, Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, menarik kedua tangannya yang awalnya memenjarakanku ke dinding. Dia mengalihkan pandangan, telinganya memerah. "Kita sebaiknya kembali, Sakura," suara Sasuke rendah dan agak serak.

Aku mendesah. Kalau seperti ini tidak akan berhasil. Sasuke yang ini cukup merepotkan. Mungkin karena sekarang penampilanku tidak menyerupai Sakura.

"Kau puas hanya dengan hal seperti itu?" bisikku lembut. Tangan kananku turun ke lehernya, jari-jariku membelai kulitnya sebentar, sebelum turun ke bawah, melewati dadanya dan melewati perutnya, ketika aku tidak berhenti, secepat kilat, Sasuke menarik pergelangan tanganku kuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?" desisnya dengan suara berat. Aku menahan senyumku karena napas Sasuke tidak stabil. Matanya yang biasanya dingin itu kini bergolak, perang antara logika dan api yang lain. Dengan pergelangan tangan masih dipegang kuat oleh Sasuke, aku berjinjit dan mencium ujung bibirnya. "Kau tidak ingin bertanya namaku siapa?" bisikku di bawah telinganya.

Saat itu kurasa kontrol diri Sasuke musnah, karena dia mendorongku ke dinding lagi, tangannya lepas dari pergelanganku, berpindah ke belakang kepala dan tengkukku, mencengkeram erat, dan bibirnya yang lembut datang dengan ciuman panas, bukan hanya lembut seperti sentuhan penuh kehati-hatian. Sasuke menarik pinggangku mendekat, seakan menggunakan semua kekuatannya untuk menciumku. Aku memperhatikan matanya yang setengah tertutup. Kami melepaskan ciuman untuk menarik napas lebih leluasa, napasnya yang hangat menerpa hidung dan bibirku, dan ketika Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya untuk berpindah sisi, aku mengikuti ritmenya. Kali ini membalas dengan sama kuat. Ketika lidahnya menyentuh bibirku, aku membenamkan kedua tanganku ke rambutnya, dan menyambut lidahnya. Desahan napas kami bisa terdengar di lorong remang-remang sunyi ini. Aku menggigit bibirnya sebentar dan memisahkan diri lagi.

Belum. Aku memperhatikan bibir Sasuke lagi dan napasnya yang terputus-putus. Aku menarik rambutnya agar dia menunduk dan menciumnya lebih panas lagi. Kudengar erangan berat dan dalam. Aku memindah posisi kami dan sekarang punggungnya menghadap dinding. Kali ini tangan Sasuke sudah bergerak menyentuh rambut dan leherku. Aku melirik ke arah ujung lorong ketika terdengar suara riuh tepuk tangan dari ruang lain. Sudah dimulai. Aku melepaskan ciuman kami dan ketika bibirku menyentuh lehernya, Sasuke memegang lenganku kuat. "Tenanglah, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini," bisikku. Dan segera menggunakan lidah serta mulutku.

Tidak ada waktu banyak. Ketika ciumanku mulai turun ke bawah. Dan gemuruh tepuk tangan di ruangan di dalam memuncak sebelum berhenti, hal itu kurasa membuat Sasuke tersadar, karena dia mendorongku keras ke belakang. Napasnya memburu, memandangku dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Aku mengambil stroberi dari mangkuk lagi, mengigitnya setengah, dan mengusapkan sisanya ke bibirku, sari buah dan gula itu menempel di bibirku. Aku mendekat ke arah Sasuke lagi, kali ini menciumnya pelan agar sari dan gula tadi menempel di bibirnya lalu memisahkan diri. Menjilat bibirku sebentar. Rasa stroberi dan manis gula bercampur menjadi satu.

Aku memandang dengan tatapan puas. Bibir kami sama-sama memerah dan agak bengkak.

Saat itu kudengar suara Neji di ujung lorong. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

.

.

.

 _The prince approaches the princess and they kiss to break the curse_

 _The prince does not see the poison flowing and growing_

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Neji memandang ke arah pintu lorong. Sasuke dan Sakura menghabiskan waktu lama, dan acara sudah dimulai. Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Aku ingin memeriksa keadaan mereka," Neji berkata, disusul anggukan Kakashi- _sensei_. Ada yang aneh dengan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba mempunyai pengetahuan seperti itu. Neji menghampiri lorong dan harus tertegun dengan pemandangan di depannya. Ada seorang penjaga yang roboh di lantai dan di sampingnya Sakura sedang memakan stroberi dan kemudian, mata Neji melebar, mencium Sasuke di bibir, melepaskan diri dan tersenyum. Apa yang mereka lakukan di saat seperti ini. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Neji, bermuka memerah, karena Sakura dengan pelan, masih memandang mata Sasuke tanpa berkedip, menurunkan badannya dan menunduk di bawah kaki Sasuke, mencopot gelang kaki kanannya yang dihiasi lonceng-lonceng kecil.

Sakura berdiri, dan berkata pada Neji," Oh, maaf Tuan Ishida, kami membutuhkan waktu cukup lama ternyata, persiapan sudah selesai," Sakura berjalan ke arah dalam lagi, memandang Neji sesaat. "Hm, kurasa Tuan Yamazaki memerlukan beberapa saat lagi untuk menenangkan diri, lagipula sebentar lagi Anda dipanggil ke depan Tuan Ishida," kemudian Sakura berkata kepada Sasuke," saya akan mengambilkan air dingin, Tuan Yamazaki."

Neji memandang punggung Sakura yang menghilang dan kembali kepada Sasuke, yang saat ini bersandar di dinding dengan mata terpejam dan tangan terkepal. Neji berdeham sebentar, mengalihkan pandangan ketika menyadari kimono Sasuke sudah berantakan, rambutnya tidak serapi tadi. Dan ada bercak-bercak merah di leher dan dadanya.

Dan Neji tahu apa yang terjadi. Neji hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Sasuke membuka mata lagi dan Neji bisa melihat mata hitam dingin itu, kini membara dengan emosi yang tidak dikenal oleh Neji. Sasuke berdiri tegak dan merapikan kimononya. Terdengar langkah kaki, dan Sakura datang dengan segelas air dingin.

Sasuke memandang Neji tanpa ekspresi. "Kau akan segera dipanggil," suara itu lebih dalam dan lebih berat dari biasanya. Neji mengangguk dan berbalik. Sakura berpapasan dengan Neji dan tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Neji merasa tidak nyaman dengan senyuman dan pandangan mata dingin itu. Seakan melihat orang lain. Dan Sakura yang dikenalnya, bukan tipe yang akan melakukan hal seperti ini di lorong dan di saat genting juga.

Namun dia harus segera ke panggung. Neji memasang wajah datar. Dia akan dibeli oleh tiga bersaudari Murakami, jadi tidak akan ada masalah. Namun, mereka harus berperang harga yang sengit dengan belasan orang yang lain. Untungnya, semua berakhir baik-baik saja. Ino harus berteriak dengan angkuh dan berkata dia dan dua saudarinya akan membeli Neji dengan harga berapa pun. Walaupun, sebelum tagihan diambil, mereka akan sudah kabur.

Neji turun dari panggung mewah itu, dan masuk ke ruangan lain.

Naruto bergerak gelisah di kursinya. Setelah ini giliran Sasuke, tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Teme itu, semoga dia tiba-tiba meledak karena akan diperlakukan seperti barang yang diperjual belikan.

Karin terdengar menarik napas. Semua orang terdiam. Karin memandang Sasuke yang berjalan ke tengah, tenang seakan tidak peduli adalah puluhan pasang mata mengawasinya. Aura angkuh dan arogan itu masih saja ada. Namun kali ini ada aura lain, mata itu tidak dingin mati, namun bergelora dan panas, memandang penonton tanpa berkedip. Rambutnya agak berantakan, dan Karin menyipitkan mata, bibir Sasuke sedikit memerah dan bengkak. Kimononya tidak sehalus waktu berangkat tadi. Dan tidak ada bunyi lonceng-lonceng kecil ketika dia berjalan. Sasuke sangat tampan dan misterius, namun daripada kesan dingin tak tersentuh. Kali ini aura Sasuke liar.

Pandangan mata itu membuat tubuh Karin panas dan wajahnya memerah. Serentak, hampir puluhan orang menawarkan harga yang tinggi. Menyadari apa yang terjadi, Karin berdiri dan menawar juga. Dengan ujung matanya dekat pintu masuk dari ruang lain, Karin melihat Sakura berdiri mematung, dan bukannya mengawasi Sasuke namun, matanya tidak beralih dari Eijiro Rokusho.

Pembawa acara berteriak nyaring dan suara di ruangan besar ini berhenti. Sunyi. "Tuan Eijiro Rokusho mengklaim anak muda ini. Tidak ada yang boleh membelinya." Terdengar seruan protes dari seluruh ruangan, namun penjaga tadi menyuruh orang-orang terdiam. "Dimohon untuk diam, sebagai kompensasi, Tuan Rokusho akan memberikan serbuk Sharing-La secara gratis."

Hampir semua orang bersorak. Karin tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang begitu antusias oleh benda macam itu.

Memandang sosok Sasuke lagi, Karin memucat, apa maksudnya mengklaim Sasuke? Karin menengok ke yang lain, semuanya berekspresi sama. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Karin mengalihkan pandangan ke Sakura lagi, dan dia tidak suka dengan senyum dingin yang tersungging di bibirnya. Kemudian Sasuke sudah turun ke bawah panggung dan lenyap ke ruang yang lain.

Setelah itu mereka diantar ke bagian bangunan lain yang tidak kalah indah. Bangunan melingkar dengan pelataran artistik dengan lampu-lampu dan lampion kecil. Bangunan ini berdiri di samping kiri pintu masuk utama. Ada kolam-kolam kecil dan taman bunga yang indah, serta pelataran berumput dengan jalan setapak dari batu putih. Para tamu akan diberi ruangan di bangunan ini dan barang lelangan akan sudah menunggu mereka di ruangan. Bangunan ini besar memutar dengan pilar-pilar putih dan lantai marbel. Saat mereka masuk ke ruangan kamar mereka, ruangan pertama hanya berisi karpet beludru tebal dan bantal lantai besar-besar merah dibordir kuning emas mewah. Lampu-lampu indah berwarna dihiasi batu-batu berharga menggelantung di langit-langit. Kelambu dan karpet di dinding sangat indah, Karin masuk lagi dan di samping kanan ada dua kamar mandi, dan di ujung tampak dua kamar tidur dengan kasur mewah dan luar biasa besar. Barang-barang mereka sudah menunggu di kamar berwarna biru. Neji menunggu di dalam, dia sedang menggambar sesuatu di kertas. Saat melihat semua sudah datang, dia bangkit dan berkata," ruangan ini aman, kedap suara, didesain supaya kegiatan orang di kamar sebelah tidak menganggu yang lain."

Naruto mengikuti sosok Neji," apa yang terjadi, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke dibeli khusus oleh si makhluk busuk itu?"

Neji berdiri dan berjalan ke ruang depan berkarpet beludru. "Kita mempunyai situasi yang cukup genting." Dia meletakkan kertas besar itu di tengah. "Ini sketsa bangunan di sekitar sini yang bisa aku dapatkan, hanya sebagian kecil, bagian besar di belakang adalah kediaman Eijiro, namun bahkan aku tidak tahu dalamnya seperti apa."

Yang lain duduk melingkar. Neji segera menceritakan tentang sihir di udara dan rencana Sakura. Yang lain hanya terdiam dengan mata melebar.

"Tapi itu gila!" celetuk Suigetsu.

Pandangan lembut Hinata tampak ketakutan dan khawatir.

"Kita tidak punya rencana lain. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah membantu Sasuke dan Sakura agar bisa memaksa Eijiro untuk menunjukkan jalan masuk ke tempat kuno itu. Saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berada di kediaman Eijiro, Sakura ikut dengan alasan bahwa Sasuke tidak suka menggunakan pelayan yang tidak dikenalnya. "

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kita harus menunggu kabar dari Kakashi- _sensei_ , dia bilang akan memberi tanda bagaimana untuk bertemu."

Ino menarik napas. "Aku tidak suka menunggu dalam diam, apalagi keadaannya seperti ini."

Yang lain memilih untuk terdiam.

"Kita harus berpura-pura melakukan sesuatu," kata Juugo. "Terlalu mencurigakan jika pelayan datang dan kita hanya seperti ini. Kurasa sebentar lagi pelayan akan masuk."

Mereka segera berganti pakaian memakai kimono tidur untuk yang perempuan dan yang laki-laki hanya memakai celana panjang dan bertelanjang dada. Wajah Hinata memerah ketika Naruto menyuruhnya untuk duduk tegak, dan Naruto mengambil kue-kue yang disiapkan dan tidur dalam pangkuan Hinata. "Pura-puralah menyuapiku," kata Naruto dengan muka memerah, tidak berani bertingkah aneh-aneh karena Neji sudah memberikan pandangan mengancam.

Karin minum anggur bersama Suigetsu di meja dan Neji bergabung dengan Ino dan Juugo. Mengangkat alis melihat pakaian Ino yang sangat provokatif, kimononya tersibak sampai paha dan belahan dadanya sangat dalam. Ino dengan santai tiduran di bantal memakai kipas. Juugo mengambilkan anggur untuk Ino dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Ino memperhatikan Neji dan menepuk lantai di belakangnya. Tersenyum jahil. Neji menarik napas dan duduk sesuai perintah Ino, bersandar di dinding. Ino mengambil minyak zaitun di meja kecil dan kembali ke posisinya. "Neji, mungkin kau bisa membantuku melemaskan otot-otot di pundakku," bisik Ino, menggoda, dengan pandangan mata geli, menyibakkan kimono bagian punggung atasnya. Juugo yang biasanya memiliki ekspresi datar itu bahkan berwajah merah juga.

Neji membeku, warna merah menjalar. "Jika misi ini sudah selesai, Ino, lihat saja pembalasanku," desisnya. Namun, ia mengambil minyak itu juga karena pintu terbuka dan seorang pelayan masuk. Dia membawa baki dari perak berisi kertas dan sebuah mangkuk dengan bubuk berwarna merah jambu.

"Ini hadiah dari Tuan Rokusho, serbuk Sharing-La dan daftar kegiatan-kegiatan kita selama di sini," dia menyorongkan baki tadi yang diterima oleh Karin.

"Terimakasih," kata Karin.

"Ada beberapa acara seperti makan malam, pesta dengan pertunjukkan, dan juga pertukaran budak yang dibeli atau pesta erotis, jika ada yang mempunya preferensi berdasarkan daftar ini, maka kami bisa menyiapkan ruangan dan peralatannya."

Semua menahan diri untuk tidak berwajah merah.

"Kami akan memangggil jika kami membutuhkan sesuatu," sahut Ino.

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan pamit pergi, menutup pintu.

Semua terdiam.

"Apa itu serbuk Sharing-La, nama macam apa itu?" celetuk Naruto.

"Afrodisiak," sahut Karin. "Yang sangat kuat dengan efek seperti mengkonsumsi halusinogen."

Semua orang melotot.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. " _Well_ , kurasa kita harus segera membuang benda seperti itu, tidak ada yang mau secara tidak sengaja menghirup benda seperti itu."

Semua setuju dan membuang bubuk yang katanya luar biasa mahal itu di kamar mandi.

Karin yang sejak tadi menggigit bibir dengan gelisah, memerlukan sesuatu untuk menenangkan diri.

"Aku akan mandi air panas terlebih dulu, aku akan segera kembali," kata Karin, sambil menuju kamar untuk mengambil handuk dan alat mandi.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

.

.

.

.

 _The princess' lips are soft and poisonous_

 _The prince wants more_

.

.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Setelah Sasuke dipilih oleh Eijiro, Sasuke tidak mau menggunakan pelayan lain, dan pandangannya yang mematikan itu semakin membuat Eijiro suka padanya.

"Biarkan," kata Eijiro, masih memandang muka datar Sasuke, dengan jarinya ia menyentuh pipi kemudian dagu Sasuke. "Siapkan dia, aku akan ada di ruang utama, seperti biasa," dia tersenyum memikat lagi dan beranjak pergi.

Semua pelayan menunduk.

Aku akan membantu Sasuke mandi air panas, seorang pelayan bertubuh kecil dan kelihatannya kurang makan, namun dengan mata ramah mengantar kami, menuju area pemandian air panas. Kami melewati beberapa bangunan dengan jalan setapak dan taman luas.

"Akan kuberi waktu sekitar satu jam, bagian ini dapat digunakan untuk umum, yang sebelah sana, khusus milik Tuan Rokusho, kita akan memakai yang itu."

Di samping kiri kami terdapat pelataran berisi tumbuh-tumbuhan dalam pot maupun tanah yang dirawat rapi. Tidak ada bunga, dan tidak artistik. Ini bukan taman hias. Warna tumbuhannya kebanyakan gradasi warna hijau, merah dan ungu.

"Tempat apa ini?"

"Kebun obat Tuan Rokusho."

"Aku tidak menyangka tuanmu bisa meramu?"

"Tidak, penasihatnya yang bisa, aku jarang melihatnya, tapi dia yang meminta dibuatkan kebun. Bubuk Sharing-La merupakan buatannya yang paling laris."

Aku mengangguk, memperhatikan tumbuh-tumbuhan itu dengan saksama.

"Kita hampir sampai," kata pelayan tadi.

Aku memandang sekitar, di balik beberapa pagar dan tirai bambu halus dan berukir, aku bisa mendengar suara desahan dan erangan, dan kecipak air. Pelayan tadi sepertinya sudah terbiasa karena dia sama sekali tidak mengubah ekspresi.

"Namamu siapa?" tanyaku. Mengamatinya, berusaha mengkalkulasi apakah dia bisa bermanfaat nanti.

"Kaito," sahutnya, sambil tersenyum. Untuk ukuran anak laki-laki, senyumnya terlalu ramah. Aku memperhatikan lambang terbakar keluarga Rokusho di lengannya.

"Kita sama, namaku Akira," kataku, tersenyum juga. Dia mengangguk.

"Tuan Rokusho menyelamatkanku dari prostitusi liar di Rhodia, menjadi pelayannya adalah sebuah keberuntungan yang tidak ada habisnya."

Aku memasang muka sedih. "Pasti sangat berat."

Matanya mendadak kosong sebentar. "Aku dijual ibuku saat berumur sebelas tahun."

"Aku senang kau mempunyai hidup yang lebih baik sekarang," kataku.

"Umm….aku tidak bilang Tuan Rokusho itu lembut, seleranya agak," dia berhenti sebentar, memandang Sasuke," kalau kau tidak melawan, dia sebenarnya baik."

Sasuke masih terdiam, berjalan tanpa mengacuhkan pelayan ini.

"Ya," kataku," terimakasih sarannya."

Kami memasuki area pribadi Rokusho, tatanan batu-batu dan tumbuhannya sangat indah dan artistik. Lampu lampion maupun lampu kecil ditata sangat indah. Kami memasuki pagar dan tirai bambu yang lain dan tiba di sebuah kolam lumayan luas yang menggelegak dengan air panas dan dipagari bebatuan alam indah.

"Ini, alat mandi dan handuknya, jika sudah siap aku akan datang lagi," katanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Tuanku tidak suka diganggu kalau sedang mandi, jadi kumohon berikan dia privasi," sambungku, tersenyum meraih peralatan tadi.

Dia menutup kembali tirai bambu dan sutera pada tempatnya. Sasuke sudah meraih handuk di tanganku dan menuju tempat ganti. Aku membuka tasku dan mengeluarkan beberapa minyak dalam botol. Sasuke bukan tipe submisif, keuntungannya, orang tipe Rokusho suka jika seperti itu, seperti permainan bagaimana membuat Sasuke tunduk nanti, namun jeleknya aku tidak tahu sampai apa batasan Sasuke nanti sebelum dia membunuh Rokusho. Aku kira tidak mungkin Sasuke akan membiarkan Rokusho menciumnya, apalagi berhubungan seks. Jadi aku tidak bisa menggunakan skenario Rokusho yang sedang sibuk dan menyerangnya. Karena aku masih butuh informasi darinya, aku tidak mungkin membunuh serangga Rokusho itu.

Aku harus memikirkan cara.

Sasuke keluar dari tempat ganti hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya. Skenario apa yang kira-kira bisa berhasil?

Aku teringat taman obat tadi. Hm, kurasa aku bisa mencoba itu. Tapi bagaimana membuat Sasuke tidak mencurigaiku.

"Akira, kita harus—"

"Tuan Yamazaki, sebaiknya Ada berendam supaya tidak ada yang curiga," kataku.

Sasuke memandangku lama tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk.

Sasuke sudah sampai di pinggir kolam dan masuk ke dalamnya. Menyandarkan punggungnya di pinggir dengan kedua lengan terentang di bebatuan. Sasuke memperhatikan gelembung-gelembung air panas di tengah kolam. Aku bersimpuh di belakangnya, menata botol-botol minyak tadi. "Sakura," bisik Sasuke rendah," aku sejak tadi ingin bertanya ini, tapi sikapmu hari ini tidak seperti biasanya."

Dia terdiam sebentar. "Apakah—"

Aku memajukan badanku, meraih dagunya untuk menghadap ke samping, dan mencium Sasuke tepat di bibir, dalam dan panjang. Sasuke membalas dengan antusiasme yang sama.

Klontang!

Darahku berdesir. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Kaito berdiri dengan mata melebar dan sebuah mangkuk kecil berisi serbuk merah jambu yang sekarang tumpah di lantai.

"A—aku—maaf—aku hanya—hanya ingin mengantar ini," mukanya memerah sambil mundur teratur.

Sial.

"Biar aku yang urus, kau di sini saja," bisikku pada pada Sasuke.

"Kaito, aku tadi sudah bilang Tuanku memerlukan waktu sendiri," kataku dalam dengan kemarahan yang ditahan.

Melihat perubahan sikapku yang dingin, Kaito mundur teratur, ketakutan.

Jika sampai dia melapor, habislah semua.

"Aku hanya membantu Tuanku untuk bersantai, kau tidak bermaksud untuk melapor bukan?" tanyaku berjalan ke arahnya.

Dia gemetar, mengambil langkah satu persatu ke belakang. "Tentu-tentu tidak."

Hm, dia terlalu setia pada kecoa Rokusho itu, aku tidak bisa mempercayainya. Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "sebentar Sasuke aku ingin berbicara dengannya di depan, tidak akan lama."

Melihat sinar mataku, Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kaito, terimakasih karena tidak akan melapor," aku tersenyum," aku akan membantumu mengambil serbuk itu lagi."

"Tidak-tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri," katanya.

Ah, dia ketakutan, pasti dia akan melapor.

Aku meraih tangannya. "Apakah kau tidak percaya padaku?" kataku dengan ekspresi terluka. "Baiklah," aku menundukkan wajahku," kami akan menunggu di sini."

Kaito mengibaskan tangannya," tentu—tentu kau boleh ikut, Akira."

Aku memberikan senyuman tercerahku, kelihatannya ini membuat Kaito menjadi lebih rileks.

Kami keluar dari pemandian pribadi ini. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Sunyi, kelihatannya para tamu sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Udara malam sejuk namun angin terkadang membuat tulangku menggigil.

Bagaimana menyingkirkan pelayan ini?

"Kaito!" kataku, dengan wajah penuh ketakutan. Menunjuk kolam di sebelah kanan kami. "Ada rambut—rambut di kolam itu, jangan-jangan ada yang overdosis dan tenggelam," kataku gemetar, berjalan dengan pelan ke pinggir kolam.

Muka Kaito pucat. "Tidak mungkin!" dia berlari ke pinggir kolam. "Tidak ada apapun, Akira, di mana ka—hmpghbkl."

Suaranya ditelan gelembung-gelembung air. Aku memegangi leher dan kepalanya kuat, menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku untuk menjaga kepalanya tetap di bawah air. Tangannya menggapai-gapai di air. Bunyi gelembung-gelembung air, dan perlawanannya semakin keras, aku berharap tidak ada yang mandi lagi malam-malam begini.

Aku membenci membunuh dengan cara seperti ini. Sangat tidak rapi dan merepotkan, tanganku pegal sekarang.

Kenapa lama sekali, aku menekan lehernya semakin erat.

Saat itu aku merasa tubuhku ditarik dari belakang dengan kasar.

.

.

.

.

 _The poison runs deep into the prince's body_

 _The kiss is bloody and the love is ugly_

.

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Karin sudah tidak sabar ingin mandi air hangat. Kekhawatirannya masih belum hilang. Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke sekarang? Apa yang dilakukan mereka sekarang?

Saat itu Karin melihat Sakura dengan seorang anak laki-laki asing. Mata Karin menyipit. Kemudian matanya membelalak lebar. Apa yang dilakukan gadis gila itu!

Karin menjatuhkan semua peralatan mandinya dan berlari ke depan. Jantungnya berdetak dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura!" Karin berteriak ditahan, dan menarik tubuh di depannya dan menolong anak laki-laki tadi yang sudah lemas.

Karin memandang Sakura tidak percaya. Dan tubuhnya merasa dingin ketika matanya beradu dengan pandangan mata itu. Kejam tanpa ampun, dengan kemarahan dingin di baliknya. Di mana Sasuke?

"Ah, Karin," kata Sakura, tersenyum. Berjalan mendekat.

Karin berjalan mundur. "Kau sudah gila, Sakura?" Karin melihat ke sekeliling. "Di mana, Sasuke?"

Ketika Sakura tidak berhenti berjalan, Karin tahu ada yang salah dengan Sakura di depannya, dan benar saja Sakura sudah melayangkan tangannya secepat kilat. Karin menghindar, berputar dan menendang Sakura di bagian samping, membuat sosoknya mundur ke belakang.

Karin teringat bahwa dia tidak bisa menggunakan _ficels._ Kegilaan apa ini?

"Aku tidak punya waktu banyak," bisik sosok di depannya, melompat dan siap menendang balik.

Ada yang salah dengan Sakura. Karin menggunakan tangannya sebagai tameng, terjungkal ke belakang. Sejak kapan dia sekuat ini secara fisik, bahkan tanpa _ficels._

"Siapa kau?" bisik Karin, mungkinkah ada makhluk yang berpura-pura sebagai Sakura, dan sekarang Sakura yang asli sudah ditangkap. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke?!"

Wajah itu menyeringai. "Aah, Sasuke—Sasuke—tidak bisakah kau berhenti, hanya Sasuke saja tadi perkataanmu," suara itu lembut, memasang wajah bosan.

Rasa dingin di seluruh tubuh Karin kali bertambah kuat. "Siapa kau?" tanya Karin serak.

"Kau menyakitiku, Karin, ini aku Sakura." Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan menyerang lagi.

Dan Karin tahu ada yang mengendalikan Sakura saat ini.

"Sakura," Karin berteriak, masih berusaha menahan diri agar suaranya sekecil mungkin.

Serangannya sekarang bertubi-tubi dari depan, samping dan belakang.

Jika Karin bisa menggunakan _ficels_ dia akan menang, namun sayangnya sekarang itu tidak memungkinkan. Tangan Sakura keras, memberikan pukulan di belakang lututnya sebelum Karin sempat menghindar. Lutut itu langsung lemas dan Karin ambruk ke kanan.

"Apa—apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura," kaki kanannya mati rasa tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Hm, aku hanya mematikan aliran _ficels_ di kakimu."

"Sadarlah, Sakura!" Karin mendesis, melompat ke samping dengan kedua tangannya ketika Sakura bersiap menendang dari samping. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke! Jawab!" geram Karin.

"Aah, aku benci sekali wanita sepertimu, menyukai Sasuke dan mengikutinya ke sana kemari, berusaha menggagalkan rencanaku," Sakura mendekat," kau tahu betapa merepotkannya harus membunuh wanita macam kau di masa lalu, dan sekarang aku tidak punya waktu banyak."

"Sakura, sadarlah, kau bukan orang seperti ini, ingat siapa dirimu," Karin melompat lagi, namun terlambat karena pukulan itu mengenai tulang punggungnya. Karin mengerang dan ambruk. "Sakura—dengarkan aku, aku memang tidak menyukaimu, tapi kau bukan orang yang seperti ini, dan aku tidak akan melukaimu, ingatlah yang lain, Sakura!"

"Diam."

"Ino, Naruto, Hinata dan—arghh," Karin berteriak lagi karena pukulan itu mengenai lehernya. Tubuh bagian atasnya tidak bisa digerakkan total.

"Anak laki-laki itu," Karin dengan napas tersengal-sengal memandang Kaito yang tergeletak dengan wajah pucat luar biasa. "Dia tidak tahu apa-apa, dan kau ingin membunuhnya!" Karin berhasil mengambil batu cukup besar dan dengan sekuat tenaga menggerakkan tangannya, melemparkan ke Sakura dan mengenai pundaknya. "Dan selalu menguntit Sasuke katamu!" Dia bangkit dan menendang kaki Sakura, sehingga ia jatuh membentur pinggir kolam. "Jangan bercanda, kau hanya bisa bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke, dan sekarang kau bahkan mengorbankan Sasuke juga, dijual ke orang tua gila itu!"

Karin dengan kesakitan luar biasa, menyerang Sakura lagi. Kali ini berhasil menahan kedua tangan Sakura di samping tubuhnya. "Menyukai Sasuke? Ya! Aku memang menyukainya," Karin menekan tubuh Sakura yang masih meronta, mata Sakura melebar ketika air mata Karin jatuh mengenai wajahnya," aku mengenalnya lebih dulu bertahun-tahun lalu, aku selalu bersama Sasuke, dan," suaranya pecah,"—dan…. kau tiba-tiba datang, dan sekarang kau menggunakannya seperti ini," Karin memejamkan mata dan butir air matanya jatuh, bagai butiran mutiara bening. "Kumohon, Sakura, sadarlah, kumohon jangan lakukan ini pada Sasuke," Karin membuka mata lagi, mata itu bergelora.

.

.

.

.

 _My heart is rotten, our love is broken_

.

.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Aku memperhatikan air mata Karin jatuh di atasku. Meleleh di pipiku ke bawah. Mata itu begitu dalam dan berapi. Ah, ya, cinta. Cinta yang panas dan bergelora.

Tiba-tiba semua terasa begitu jelas, pandangan mataku tidak lagi kabur, bisa kurasakan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhku. Aku merasa tadi aku melihat dunia ini dari tempat yang jauh.

 **Keluarkan aku!**

Suara di dalam pikiranku meraung.

Aku menutup mataku dan dalam pikiranku aku mendorong Sakura yang berlumuran darah hitam ke dalam kaca yang besar.

Memandang dingin, aku bersumpah untuk tidak membiarkannya keluar lagi. Aku juga tahu bahwa Sakura ini bukan hanya halusinasi.

 **Kau bukan apa-apa tanpaku! Kau bisa apa!**

Diam kau.

Aku akan berurusan denganmu setelah ini. Saat ini aku harus memperbaiki keadaan.

"Karin," bisikku. "Aku sudah kembali."

Isak Karin berhenti dan memandangku lama. Aku tersenyum lemah. "Sakura," bisiknya. Aku mengangguk. Dia bangkit dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Biarkan aku membantumu," kataku, memukul ulang dengan lebih lembut bagian tubuhnya yang tidak bisa bergerak.

Kaito!

Aku segera melakukan CPR dan berusaha sekuat tenaga membuatnya tersadar. Kumohon-kumohon jangan mati. Ketika dia terbatuk dan mengeluarkan air, aku menarik napas lega. Rasa penat dan berat ini menyerangku sekaligus.

Mataku panas. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku tahu aku harus maju ke depan. Aku tidak boleh lemah. Akan kulakukan semua usaha yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menjadi kuat dan tidak membiarkan orang lain terluka.

Air mataku jatuh semakin deras. Ah, aku hanya bisa menangis. Berhenti menangis, tangisanku tidak mau berhenti, tenggorokanku rasanya sakit.

Kurasakan lengan Karin memelukku. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Sakura," bisiknya," tapi aku tahu pasti mengerikan. Kau bisa melewatinya."

Aku mengangguk dan mengusap ingus dan air mataku sampai bersih.

"Aku akan membawa anak laki-laki itu ke yang lain, supaya dia bisa beristirahat," kata Karin. Aku mengangguk. "Aku akan mencari Sasuke, kami akan dibawa ke ruangan Eijiro, tapi Kaito, anak itu yang harus membawa kami, jadi aku tidak tahu tempatnya, tapi aku akan mencari tahu. Waktu kita tipis sekali."

Karin menggendong anak tadi. Menoleh ke arahku lagi. "Sakura."

Aku berbalik. "Ya?"

"Tolong jaga Sasuke."

Aku tersenyum lagi. "Tentu saja."

Kemudian dia sudah berlari tanpa suara ke arah berlawanan.

Aku menegakkan badanku dan kembali ke tempat Sasuke.

Ketika aku masuk ke daerah kolam Eijiro, Sasuke sudah berpakaian lagi dan sudah bersiap untuk keluar. Rambutnya sedikit basah.

Aku berhenti di depannya, membeku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura, aku baru ingin menyusulmu," kata Sasuke berjalan mendekat.

Kontradiksi. "Sasuke," bisikku," kenapa kau membiarkanku pergi?"

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan memandangku lama. "Sakura?"

"Biasanya kau tidak membiarkanku sendirian, namun kenapa kau begitu mudahnya membiarkanku pergi tadi, seakan kau merasa tidak perlu khawatir?"

Hening.

"Sasuke, Sakura pada kehidupan pertama seperti apa?"

Hening lagi.

Rasanya aku seperti tertohok. "Kau tahu bukan?" kataku serak.

Ilusiku bukanlah ilusi, tapi itu adalah kepribadian salah satu dari Sakura di kehidupan masa lalu.

Sasuke maju ke depan, memegang daguku pelan, menyentuh bibirku dengan jarinya, sengatan listrik bagai melumpuhkanku. Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Akhirnya Sasuke menunduk. Aku mendorongnya keras ke belakang.

Sasuke terdiam, mematung. Kemudian memandang ke arah lain. "Kita harus segera menemukan ruangan Eijiro, bereskan barang-barangmu, Akira."

Mataku panas. Kenapa rasanya menyakitkan. Dengan gemetar aku membereskan isi tasku. Aku berhenti sebentar untuk menyentuh bibirku. Masih kurasakan jemari Sasuke.

Aku memegang dadaku yang masih berdetak kencang. Menaruh tali tasku di pundak kananku, aku bangkit berdiri.

Sasuke berdiri menunggu di depan pintu masuk. Cahaya lampu membuat matanya yang dingin itu melembut. Sejak kapan pandangannya bisa membuatku panas seperti ini. Aku memperhatikan rambutnya yang jatuh itu, dan aku mempunyai keinginan kuat untuk menyentuhnya. Aku hanya ingin berdiri di sampingnya memandang pundaknya atau mendengarkan suaranya.

Detak jantungku belum mau berhenti. Kenapa?

Ah, air mata merebak di mataku.

Aku telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

Sudah jelas sekali. Perasaan berdebar ini sudah aku miliki sejak bertemu dengannya pertama kali, dan saat-saat dia datang menyelamatkanku berkali-kali dari anak-anak yang suka mem- _bully-_ ku. Saat aku selalu mengawasinya dalam diam saat di sekolah dulu.

Apakah kau melihatku, Sasuke? Dan bukan Sakura di kehidupan masa lalu yang kau nanti-nantikan kemunculannya?

Aku menekan dadaku yang rasanya sakit.

Setidaknya Karin bisa jujur pada dirinya sendiri sejak awal.

Aku ingin tertawa pahit.

Namun, aku memilih untuk tersenyum dan berkata, "ayo, Sasuke, kita harus berhasil dalam misi ini."

Sasuke mengangguk dan menggenggam tanganku.

Aku benar-benar berharap jantungku berhenti berdetak sekencang ini ketika tangannya hangat menggenggam tanganku. Aku menunduk berharap mukaku yang merah tidak terlihat olehnya.

Kami berjalan keluar. Aku memandangi punggungnya yang lebar dan kokoh di depanku.

Ah, kenapa kau tampak begitu jauh, Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

 _I loved you once_

 _Maybe tomorrow I will love you once again_

.

.

.

.

 _ **.:: To Be Continued::.**_

Holaa, semua ;D

Semoga semua suka _chapter_ ini, entah kenapa lagi semangat nulis jadi selesainya lebih cepet.

Sumpah dah, hubungan Sasuke ama Sakura di sini _twisted_ rada-rada lah ya, kalau di dunia nyata udah nggak sehat banget, tapi _well_ ini fic jadi sudahlah. Maapkeun otak ini. Hahaha.

Ohya _thanks a lot_ untuk yang meriview. Silakan komen tentang cerita, apa yang kalian suka, bikin kaget, atau bingung XD, membaca review kalian membuatku semangat.

.

.

Terimakasih kepada **SalSava** (iyaa, thanks yaaa, semoga suka chapter ini), (thank you, iya, karena re-update 16 chapter jadi segaban words nya, semoga suka chapter ini,), **Stevy. J.E** (thanks, semoga suka dan enjoy dengan chapter ini juga ya), **Shinaciku** (silakan, thank you, semoga suka dengan chapter ini, happy reading), **Evy Bestari Putri** (cinta akan banyak berpengaruh memang dalam plotnya nanti, itu kayaknya Sakura udah kesengsem ama Saskey, lol, semoga suka chapter ini), **SariHaruno1** (sama-sama, dan thank you juga udah review, semoga suka chapter ini ya), **cantikk** (thank you, iya berharap cepat selesai, dari dulu kenapa kagak kelar-kelar hehe), **yukiatsu** (Hi, thanks udah review, sorry aku nggak punya wattpad, mungkin di masa depan akan bikin, semoga menikmati ficnya) **ElzaMarquez** (thank you yaa masih setia baca semoga menikmati chapter ini), **Hikari** (thanks a lot dan semoga menyukai dan menikmati chapter ini), **Annis874** (Hi, thanks untuk review-nya, iyaa, review-nya pada di akun sebelumnya, kangen sebenernya sama akun itu, lols, hmm, kalau penunggu di wilayah kuno itu mungkin ada, hmm XD, nanti spoiler, semoga suka chapter ini), **coalacolacola** (Hi! Makasih banyak masih baca ceritaku, iyaa udah 8 tahun kali ya fic ini, semoga cepat selesai, hope you enjoy this one) **Saki** (thanks a lot, semoga suka chapter ini yaa), **AidakaZi** (terimakasih banyak sudah komen di fic akun lama dan memberitahu tentang aku baruku, it means a lot, semoga suka dengan chapter ini :D) and Nejes (Hi, thank you, semoga makin menikmati dan penasaran dengan chapter ini ya).

Thanks everyone! Ohya sekali lagi, ini di **Rated M** karena memang untuk **Mature** ya. Semakin ke depan fic ini bisa jadi cukup dark. Jadi yang belum cukup umur atau bukan selera sebaiknya tidak baca.

See you di pertengahan atau akhir Oktober ya!

 **Lots of love,**

 _Primrose_


	19. Snow Queen

**.E.**

N

 **I**

G

 **M**

A

.

Act III

 **KINGS OF HEARTS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1** **9** **:** **Snow Queen**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 _Cermin-cermin di dinding_

 _Siapakah wanita paling cantik di negeri ini?_

.

.

 _Yang Mulia, wanita yang paling cantik_

 _adalah bayangan Anda dalam cermin ini, Yang Mulia_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Warning** : _Sexual situation. Adult-themed content. Violence. Death._

 **Rated** : _M_

.

.

.

 _ **Sakura POV**_

Sasuke masih terdiam. Aku menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Tenangkan dirimu, Sakura. Detak jantungku tidak secepat sebelumnya. Samar-samar kudengar teriakan serak di belakang pikiranku namun tidak kuacuhkan sama sekali. Fokus-fokus!

Kami melihat penjaga di depan pintu sebuah bangunan besar. Dua orang, berdiri di masing-masing kanan dan kiri pintu. Sasuke mengangguk ke arahku. Aku menegakkan tubuhku.

Aku menghampiri mereka. "Tuan Yamazaki sudah siap," kataku setengah menunduk. Penjaga tersebut membuka pintu.

"Tunggu, bukannya si bocah kurus kerempeng itu yang akan mengantar kalian—dimana—" penjaga satunya belum habis menyeletuk, Sasuke sudah berada di belakang tubuhnya dan memukul lehernya. Aku memegang leher penjaga di depanku dari belakang, berbisik di samping telinganya, " diam, aku baru saja mematahkan leher anak kurus kerempeng itu. Jika kau mengeluarkan suara—"aku mengeraskan cengkeramanku," kepalamu akan berputar ke belakang, mengerti?" bisikku.

Penjaga di depanku mengangguk pelan. " Bagus," sahutku, "sekarang di mana kediaman tuanmu, apa yang harus Tuan Yamazaki lakukan?"

"Per—pergi menuju ruang besar di tengah—ada bunga—di antara taman bunga teratai, di sana kamar utama dan ruang istirahat Tuan Rokusho."

"Bagaimana penjagaan di dalam?" desisku.

"Hanya pelayan-pelayan, tidak ada prajurit, Tuan Rokusho tidak perlu—dia kuat—kalian jangan berharap bisa—"

"Diam," desisku lagi," aku tidak butuh pendapatmu."

Aku mengangguk pada Sasuke. Sasuke hendak memukul penjaga tadi, tapi aku sudah mengucapkan mantra tidur. Ketika pikiranku lebih tenang, aku bisa memanfaatkan apa yang aku ketahui dengan baik.

Penjaga tadi ambruk ke bawah. Sasuke memandangku sebentar.

"Kau masih tidak tega memukulnya?" kata Sasuke.

Aku menggigit bibir. "Aku tidak suka kekerasan." Bayangan Kaito yang pucat pasi terlintas di benakku.

"Jangan terlalu lembut, Sakura. Di sini itu namanya kelemahan."

Aku menegakkan tubuhku. " Jika tidak perlu, maka aku tetap akan menghindarinya. Kalau saatnya tiba, aku bisa menggunakan kekerasan."

"Kuharap saat itu kau belum terbunuh duluan," kata Sasuke. Pandangan khawatir.

Aku tersenyum. "Kau tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi," sahutku.

Sasuke menahan senyumnya dan berjalan masuk. Aku berlari dan berjalan menunduk di sampingnya. Di dalam kompleks ini kebanyakan pelayan bertugas mengurusi masalah domestik dan birokrasi serta jadwal kegiatan Tuan Rokusho.

Aku menghampiri seorang lelaki muda yang sudah menunggu kami.

"Selamat malam, kami disuruh masuk saja oleh penjaga di depan, katanya kami sudah terlambat." Aku memberikan kebohongan spontan.

Pelayan muda bermata hijau cerah itu mengernyit dan memandang jam. "Ya, dimana anak itu, dasar kerja tidak benar, pasti kabur," katanya sambil cemberut, kelihatannya marah pada Kaito," kalian boleh masuk. Hajime!" sosok di depan kami berteriak ke arah kanan.

Seorang pelayan tampan yang masih remaja mendekat. Aku mengedipkan mata cepat. Ini semacam harem atau apa? Semua pelayan di sini hampir semua remaja dan tampan. Perutku begejolak tidak nyaman. Eksploitasi seksual terhadap anak-anak. Mereka semua kelihatannya masih di bawah umur. Rokusho benar-benar sakit.

"Antar hidangan utama Tuan Rokusho, jangan lupa ketuk pintu dulu," kata pelayan tadi.

Pelayan bernama Hajime menunduk dan membantu kami melewati koridor panjang di antara kolam teratai. Desain bangunan kebanyakan berupa kayu diukir berwarna cokelat dan merah. Lantainya dipernis apik dengan karpet beludru warna magenta dan putih. Aku menengadah dan atapnya diukir dengan naga berwarna merah dan burung merak keemasan. Bau dupa wangi dan lavender menyerang hidungku sebelum kami sampai di sebuah ruangan indah dengan pintu geser dan permata menghiasi ukiran atapnya.

Hajime mengetuk pintu dengan pelan, kemudian menggeser pintu dengan lapisan kertas yang dilukis cat minyak indah. Aku memperhatikan lukisan indah dan juga menyeramkan di permukaan pintu itu. Seorang nelayan di laut yang kapalnya dililit ular besar hitam, ungu dengan mata keperakan.

Kami masuk ke dalam dan duduk bersimpuh di depan pintu. Lantainya ditutupi karpet tebal sehalus beludru dan bulu merpati. Ruangan ini penuh dengan bantal merah di lantai dengan rajutan emas, kelambu sutera indah menggantung di langit-langit dengan berbagai warna, lampu kristal kecil secerah berlian menggantung di langit-langit dengan jumlah tak terhingga. Wangi lavender samar-samar tercium, perabotnya disepuh emas dan makanan dan buah-buahan mewah tampak disuguhkan di meja besar samping ruangan dan meja-meja kecil di atas karpet dan bantal-bantal.

Di ujung ruangan tampak sebuah almari berukir indah dengan kaca yang menunjukkan patung-patung dari kristal dan pualam dan botol-botol berisi bubuk dan cairan berwarna-warni.

Di sebelahnya, dengan lantai lebih tinggi terdapat sebuah ruangan dengan kelambu warna putih dan biru indah. Samar-samar aku bisa melihat tempat tidur luas yang mewah. Di sebelah kirinya pot-pot dengan bunga dan daun palem tampak ditata sangat berkelas. Rokusho menyukai keindahan dan kemewahan.

Yang membuat napasku berhenti adalah suara yang terdengar samar-samar dan bayangan di tepi tempat tidur yang ditutupi kelambu di depan kami. Tampak bayangan Rokusho duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, menghadap kami. Aku bisa melihat matanya memandang lurus ke arah kami. Dan di sela-sela pahanya tampak kepala dan tubuh yang merunduk. Bisa kurasakan warna merah menjalar hebat di muka dan leherku. Rasa terkejut dan malu menghantamku. Aku menunduk.

Suara Rokusho yang dalam, serak, dan agak terputus-putus terdengar. "Kau boleh keluar Hajime."

Hajime menunduk dan keluar.

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Bukannya aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di depanku. Tapi melihatnya secara langsung adalah hal yang berbeda ketika kau melihatnya di film atau pendidikan seksualitas di sekolah. Aku melirik Sasuke. Dia tidak berekspresi dan memilih membuang muka ke arah lain, mengawasi lemari kaca berisi botol warna-warni.

Suara yang terdengar membuatku ingin berlari keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku mengangkat mukaku sedikit. Pandangan mata Rokusho memandang Sasuke dan ke arahku sebelum ia memejamkan mata dan mengerang keras. Secepat kilat aku menunduk lagi. Buncahan panas merayap lagi ke muka dan leherku.

Terdengar suara pakaian gemerisik dan langkah kaki.

Aku menengadah, tampak seorang anak lelaki remaja berwajah kosong duduk menuangkan anggur di nampan perak di depan kami dalam gelas-gelas kristal. Aku memandanginya. Aku mual, dia masih berumur sekitar lima belas tahun. Sangat tampan dengan mata hijau pekat bak ladang setelah musim semi. Wajahnya tampan dengan hidung mancung dan bibir penuh. Matanya bertemu mataku, melihat wajahku yang kelihatan syok, dia memalingkan muka. Saat Rokusho duduk di depan kami, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan jijik dan merendahkan untuk beberapa detik dan ia melihat hal ini. Aku harus menahan emosi dan berakting dengan baik. Tahan emosimu, Sakura.

Rokusho memandang Sasuke lama, mengagumi sejenak ekspresinya yang seperti patung pualam kosong di sampingku. Dia tersenyum sedikit dan memalingkan pandangannya ke arahku. "Ada seorang prajuritku yang menjaga pintu masuk ditemukan pingsan di semak-semak."

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menarik napas kaget.

"Tuan Rokusho, apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sahutku.

Apakah dia sudah tahu siapa kami? Bagaimana mungkin?

Rokusho memberikan gelas berisi anggur ke arah Sasuke. Aku memandang dengan curiga.

Rokusho terkekeh sebentar dan tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang sempurna. Tulang pipi tinggi dan rambutnya membuatnya seperti seorang paman ramah yang tampan ketika tersenyum seperti itu, namun pancaran matanya berkebalikan dari raut mukanya.

"Aku tidak akan meracunimu," sahut Rokusho, setengah berbisik.

Akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara. "Racun bukan satu-satunya yang saya takuti."

Aku memperhatikan percakapan mereka dengan tegang.

"Kau bisa menyuruh pelayanmu untuk mencicipi terlebih dahulu jika kau curiga," timpal Rokusho. Menjilat sisa anggur di pinggir bibirnya, mengawasi Sasuke dengan tatapan obsesif.

Aku tertegun.

"Bukankah sudah biasa hal ini dilakukan olehmu? Siapa namamu?" Rokusho bertanya padaku. "Atau kau baru pertama melakukan ini, hmm?"

Keringat dingin turun di punggungku. "Ten-tentu saja, Tuan Yamazaki, saya akan—

Sasuke memandangku tajam dan mengambil gelas di depannya dan meneguknya sampai habis. Rokusho mengawasi dengan mata berbinar dingin.

"Aku suka berburu, terutama centaurus, mereka berbadan kuat dan suka memberontak," ada jeda sebentar, "mereka juga sangat protektif pada pasangannya." Dia mengambil gelas dan meminum anggurnya. "Makhluk yang arogan, ada kepuasan tersendiri ketika aku berhasil membuat mereka jatuh. Aku bisa mencium ketakutan mereka di udara."

Dia menoleh ke arahku. "Aku bertanya siapa namamu."

"Akira, Tuan," kataku sambil menunduk. Dia bangkit dan memakan kue-kue kecil yang kelihatan mewah.

Aku mengawasi Rokusho. Ini tidak bagus, dalam permainan pengaruh dan kekuatan, saat ini Rokusho berada di atas, membuat kami hanya bisa menebak-nebak. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Aku melirik Sasuke. Kami sama sekali tidak punya strategi saat ini. Improvisasi bukan kelebihanku.

Pandangannya kembali ke arah Sasuke. Dia mencondongkan badannya ke arah Sasuke pelan, menatap lekat. "Tidak tercium ketakutan sama sekali darimu," tangannya terlulur ingin menyentuh Sasuke, menuju pipinya. Aku melesat. Reflek. Bertumpu pada lututku, aku memegang pergelangan tangan Rokusho di udara erat.

"Tuan, saya di sini bertugas untuk memastikan prosedur dan batasan-batasan yang harus dibuat sebelum Anda memakai Tuan saya," aku berkata tegas, untuk pertama kalinya memandang mata Rokusho. "Bukankah Anda yang mempelopori peraturan tersebut serta cek kesehatan untuk melindungi keselamatan pekerja?"

Rokusho tersenyum lebar. "Kau bukan pelayan biasa."

Sial.

"Saya hanya menjalankan tugas."

Rokusho terkekeh sejenak.

"Baiklah, walaupun dari luar kau kelihatan polos, kurasa kau sudah mengerti. Aku tidak mempunyai selera atau permintaan aneh-aneh, hanya kurasa Ryuu memiliki—stamina yang tinggi," daripada menanti jawabanku, Rokusho malah memperhatikan ekspresiku dengan seksama.

Hening.

Ada yang aneh, dia seperti berlama-lama mengobrol dan tidak segera mengusirku untuk melakukan kegiatannya dengan Sasuke.

Dia berdiri dan mengambil semangkuk anggur. Memberikannya padaku. Rambutnya yang ikal jatuh ke pelipisnya, matanya berbinar dan memberikan senyum mematikannya.

Aku memandang anggur merah bening menggiurkan di depanku.

"Apakah kau juga takut aku akan meracunimu?" sahut Rokusho, membuat getar dingin merambat di tulang belakangku.

Tersenyum, aku memakan sebutir anggur, menggigitnya setengah, merasakannya sebentar dan memakan sisanya. Aku menunduk. Dari tubuh tegang Sasuke, aku tahu ia berusaha sekuat tenaga tidak bereaksi.

"Terimakasih," bisikku, masih menunduk.

Saat tangan dingin Rokusho mengenai pipiku, darahku berdesir dingin. Saat aku menengadah kurasakan tekanan pelan di bibirku, lidahnya menyapu bibir bawahku. Mataku membelalak lebar. Aku terlalu syok untuk bergerak. Rokusho memundurkan kepalanya. Menjilat bibirnya pelan. "Rasa anggur," katanya, tidak mengalihkan pandangan. Rasa dingin merambatiku. Dia tahu. Dia mengetahui rencana kami.

Dia melihat apa yang ku—bukan Sakura gila itu lakukan di lorong.

Aku mengusap bibirku dengan kasar. Mual. Aku tidak pernah merasa dilecehkan seperti ini. Aku menahan air mataku yang mulai merebak. Bibirku bergetar menahan tangis.

Kenapa Sasuke diam saja?!

Kenapa dia tidak bereaksi?

Aku memandang ngeri ketika Sasuke sudah mengulurkan tangannya namun seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi urat-urat merah, matanya berubah hitam dengan bayangan kemerahan dan berubah ke warna biru lagi, terus menerus seperti lampu yang dihidupkan dan dimatikan. Tubuhnya kaku.

"Sa—Tuan!"

Eijiro menarik lenganku. Dia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan kekaguman. "Kuberi dosis sebesar itu tetapi kau tidak pingsan, tubuh yang luar biasa."

Teror merambat dari perut ke dadaku. Membuatku sulit bernapas.

"Apa—yang Anda lakukan, apa yang—"

"Ssst….diam, ramuan langka yang membuat aliran _ficels_ mengeras dan tersumbat."

Aku membeku penuh kengerian.

Eijiro tertawa pelan, suaranya dalam di samping telingaku. "Menggeliatlah, sampai hanya ketakutan yang kau rasakan," Eijiro melemparkanku ke lantai dan mendekati Sasuke.

"Aku diberitahu akan ada penyusup, tidak kukira akan ada lawan sekuat ini, dan setampan ini, siapa kau?" katanya, berhenti di depan Sasuke begitu dekat.

Dia masih belum tahu identitas kami.

Eijiro mendekat dan meraih tangan Sasuke yang terkepal dan menciumnya pelan. "Sayang sekali, ekspresi wajahmu harus seperti ini," tangannya membelai dagu dan leher Sasuke pelan.

Aku memandang dengan tegang dengan memeras otak. Ramuan itu sangat kuat bahkan seorang Uchiha dibuat tidak berkutik. Apa yang harus kulakukan! Apa!

Tangan Eijiro membelai pipi Sasuke pelan dan menelengkan kepala Sasuke, tubuh mematung Sasuke seperti monster yang setengah mati ingin melepaskan diri. Otot-ototnya menegang dan pandangannya—aku tidak pernah melihat aura membunuh Sasuke seperti itu. Seperti bom nuklir yang berusaha meledak sekuat tenaga.

Bibir Eijiro menyentuh leher Sasuke. Tangannya menyelip ke bawah dan melingkar di pinggang Sasuke di balik kimononya. Napas berat Eijiro mulai terdengar.

"Serbuk dari kulit naga merah," suaraku nyaring terdengar, gemetar.

Tubuh Eijiro membeku.

"Ramuan yang sangat langka dan ilegal di negara ini. Satu botolnya bisa membeli kastil Uchiha. Tidak banyak yang tahu karena sangat berbahaya." Dengan pelan aku menuju lemari Eijiro, memecahkan kacanya dan mengambil sebuah botol dari kristal tebal yang berisi serbuk hitam dan biru mengkilat. "Dibakar dengan suhu menyerupai pusat lava gunung berapi."

Eijiro melepaskan Sasuke dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Amarah dingin dan penasaran datang berganti-gantian di wajahnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Siapa kau?"

"Lepaskan Tuan Yamazaki, berikan penawarnya dan aku tidak akan memusnahkan botol ini," aku telah mengambil satu gelas besar air bersiap memasukkan airnya ke dalam botol kristal. "Setelah bercampur dengan cairan lain, masa aktif ramuan ini hanya sepuluh menit."

Muka Eijiro kaku dan murka. Dia bangkit berdiri mendekatiku. "Siapa kau?" geramnya.

"Kubilang penawarnya!" sentakku.

"Berikan botol itu terlebih dahulu, kau pelayan busuk."

Aku memberikan pandangan membunuh dan mengangkat gelas air bersiap untuk memasukkannya ke botol. "Aku tidak main-main," aku menjawab balik, tidak gentar.

"Aku tidak punya penawarnya," kata Eijiro dingin.

Es merambati kakiku, tanganku berkeringat dingin.

"Apa! Kalau begitu siapa? Bawa dia kemari," kataku memberikan tatapanku yang paling dingin.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Gigiku gemeletuk. "Kau kira aku tidak tahu betapa pentingnya ramuan ini, sebentar lagi utusan keluarga Uchiha akan ke sini, ramuan ini termasuk modal tawar menawarmu, biar kutebak, kau selalu mengancam untuk menjual ini ke pasaran membuatmu mendapat kekuasaan penuh daerah ini."

Eijiro seperti singa yang kabur dari pemburu, atau malah memutuskan untuk menyerang karena dia tersenyum. "Kau terlalu pintar untuk jadi seorang pelayan."

"Dimana penasehatmu?" kataku, kesabaran mulai habis. Aku memandang Sasuke yang sudah menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menopang tubuhnya. "Dia yang membuat ramuan ini bukan?"

Eijiro tertawa terbahak. "Dia sudah tidak pernah datang lagi sekarang. Semua sudah kulakukan untuk meminta bantuannya membuat ramuan itu—Sari Naga Merah. Tapi dia lenyap."

Kakiku gemetar.

"Kau mengerti bukan, ini percuma, sebentar lagi tubuh tuanmu akan lemas dan dia tidak akan bisa menggunakan _ficels_ selamanya," senyum lebar itu memperlihatkan gigi-gigi sempurna Eijiro, matanya berkilat gila. "Pelayan sepertimu bisa apa."

Bajingan brengsek. Apa yang harus kulakukan?!

Sasuke!

Aku menarik napas. Memandang dingin. Eijiro kelihatannya semakin waspada melihat perubahan sikapku.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu bahwa kami akan menyusup kemari?"

Seringai itu tajam. "Kalian benar-benar bodoh."

Suara erangan atau teriakan itu dalam namun keras, layaknya binatang buas yang terperangkap dan siap disembelih. Tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan ketika tubuh Sasuke menggelinjang di lantai, melengkung ke atas dan kemudian tubuhnya tidak bergerak lagi. Lalu erangan keras.

Sunyi begitu lama. Bisa kurasakan air mataku jatuh satu-satu.

Tidak-tidak! TIDAK!

Tawa Eijiro mengisi ruangan. "Prosesnya sudah selesai. Kau pasti tahu efek dari ramuan ini. Makhluk rendahan seperti kalian harusnya tidak macam-macam," senyum keji itu kini mengusai seluruh wajah Eijiro.

Aku ingin berlari ke arah Sasuke, memeriksa keadaannya. Tapi aku terhalang si bajingan ini.

"Awalnya, aku ingin bermain sedikit, namun kelihatannya kalian berbahaya, jadi akan kubunuh secepatnya," sahut Eijiro sambil tersenyum sok baik, saat itu _ficels_ hijau gelap berpusar di atas kami. Dia mendekati Sasuke.

Namun yang lebih membuatku ngeri adalah tubuh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba begitu sunyi. Peluh jatuh dari keningnya. Saat itu Eijiro menyadari perubahan pada tubuh Sasuke, rambut biru gelapnya memendek digantikan warna rambut hitam aslinya. Matanya kembali hitam kosong. Terlalu kosong.

Mata Eijiro membelalak.

"Sasuke," kataku serak, menahan tangis karena saat itu tangan pucatnya terangkat ke depan wajahnya, bergerak-gerak, kemudian ke bawah meraba-raba lantai.

Suaranya kosong dan mengambang. "Sa-sakura, aku—apa yang terjadi, semua gelap—aku—aku tidak bisa—melihat—" tangan itu meraba-raba udara lagi.

Aku menahan tangis. Tidak-tidak!

Eijiro saat ini diserang rasa panik ketika tahu orang yang telah diracuninya seorang Uchiha.

"Bagaimana mungkin—siapa kalian!" bisa kurasakan ketakutan itu merambat di suaranya. "Bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha menyusup kemari!"

Kemudian ketakutan itu perlahan menghilang lalu tawa keras terdengar. "Lebih baik kalian tidak ditemukan, mayat kalian tidak boleh ditemukan," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Kali ini wajah tampan itu berubah dingin kemudian beringas. "Dimulai dari pelayan kurang ajarmu!"

"SAKURA!"

Teriakan serak Sasuke terdengar bergaung begitu keras—putus asa.

Ketika gumpalan _ficels_ itu mengenaiku, aku terpelanting ke belakang. Atap ruangan ini meledak ke atas, setengah dindingnya runtuh. Kemudian gelap.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

Salju. Salju di udara.

Dingin.

Aku melihat seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar enam tahun merangkak keluar dari mobil yang terbalik. Kecelakaan? Dari perspektif pandanganku, aku seperti melayang-layang di udara. Ini dasar jurang, aku tidak bisa menengadah tapi aku tahu ini dasar jurang.

Anak kecil berambut merah jambu itu merangkak dan terduduk di samping mobil, menangis keras, meraung-raung. "Mama, papa, takut, Sakura takut, huaaaa," suaranya menggema memantul di tebing samping mobil.

Aku berusaha melihat dengan jelas, lalu pandanganku turun. Si mama tergencet badan mobil yang penyok tampak sekuat tenaga berbicara. Sedangkan sang papa sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Sakura sayang, menjauh dari mobil ini, kau dengar, ayo cari tempat yang agak hangat, nanti mama menyusul."

"Huaaa, tidak mau, aku tidak mau sendiri," tangis itu semakin kencang.

Air mata berlinangan di wajah si mama. "Tolong—siapa pun, tolong anakku!" suaranya pecah dan serak. "Ayo, sayang bantu mama berteriak."

Suara cempreng anak tadi terdengar. "Tolong, tolong!"

"Lebih kencang, Sakura, ayo!" sentak ibunya.

"Tolong-tolong! Mama Papa Sakura di bawah mobil!"

Lima menit berlalu. Tidak ada respon.

Terdengar letupan kecil dan bagian depan mobil mulai dimakan api.

Suara si mama berubah keras, putus asa. "Dengar, lari ke bawah pohon pinus itu, Sakura!"

"Tidak mau, Sakura sendirian," isak anak tadi. Aku memperhatikan pemandangan di depanku dengan emosi berkecamuk.

"Kumohon, sayang, ayo tetap berjalan ke arah lampu-lampu di bawah bukit itu sebelum matahari tenggelam, sampai kau bertemu dengan seseorang."

Salju semakin lebat.

Tep.

Tep.

Tep.

Langkah kaki terdengar.

Si mama mulai berteriak-teriak putus asa."Tolong bawa anakku menjauh, tolong!"

Aku menoleh untuk memandang siapa yang mendekat dan rasanya perutku tertohok. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin!

"Siapa? Tolong anakku!" si mama menjerit histeris.

Suara dalam itu sangat kukenal. "Aku bisa menyelamatkan anakmu, tapi ada persyaratan." Jeda sebentar. "Walaupun dia berjalan sendiri, dia akan mati beku sebelum menemukan pemukiman atau mobil yang lewat."

Si mama membelalak tidak percaya," siapa kau?"

Sosok tadi menggunakan kerudung merah pekat dengan mata semerah darah.

Dengan gemetar, anak kecil tadi berbisik, mengelap ingusnya, " apakah paman malaikat kematian?"

Senyum hangat. "Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Kumohon, selamatkan Sakura, akan kulakukan apa saja, akan kuberikan apa saja—kumohon," aku tidak pernah melihat kesedihan, ketakutan dan keputusasaan sehebat itu.

"Baiklah, yang akan kulakukan menyalahi takdir, namun aku akan membayarnya karena aku membutuhkan anakmu, yang kulakukan hanya memperpanjang umurnya, dikemudian hari dia harus menghadapi takdir yang dipilihnya."

"Siapapun kau, Sakura baru enam tahun, dia tidak berhak mati sendirian seperti ini, kumohon, selamatkan dia," isak si mama, dengan air mata berlinangan.

Sosok itu mengangguk. Yang tidak kusadari sebelumnya adalah salju berhenti di udara seakan-akan waktu berhenti dan api yang menyambar di kursi depan juga berhenti, seperti gambar beku.

Sosok tadi menggendong si anak yang dipanggil Sakura dan berjalan menjauh. Menutupi telinga Sakura, saat itu kudengar ledakan memekakkan telinga.

Tangis anak itu pecah lagi. "Mama, papa, huaaaa!"

"Jangan khawatir, siapa namamu?" suara itu lembut.

Isak tangis," sa—sakura, paman, bagaimana dengan—"

Senyum kecil di balik tudung merah itu. "Mereka akan baik-baik saja, kau akan lupa kejadian ini."

Mata hijau besar Sakura melebar, hidungnya merah karena dingin dan menangis. "Benarkah, Paman?"

"Aku tidak setua itu untuk dipanggil paman," kata sosok itu berkata.

"Tidak, menurutku paman sudah tua," sahut Sakura cemberut dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau hampir sama manjanya dengan Sasuke."

"Sake, siapa sake?" tanya Sakura polos.

Angin berhembus dingin. Udara kosong.

Saat itu ada sesosok lagi yang menunggu di ujung jalan. Aku memandang tidak percaya.

Sosok itu seperti nenek-nenek tua yang bungkuk dan berwajah keriput tapi matanya masih tajam, cerdas dan hidup. Rambut merah jambu terlihat dari balik kerudung hitamnya yang disibakkan.

Sakura memeluk erat leher sosok yang menggendongnya, mulai menangis lagi.

Suara dalam itu terdengar. "Jangan takut, dia yang membantuku menyelamatkanmu."

Dengan takut-takut Sakura memandang sosok di depannya. "Siapa nenek?"

Senyum itu lebar memperlihatkan keriput di sekitar bibirnya. "Hai, Sakura, kau bisa memanggilku Bibi Sakura. Jangan takut padaku," suara itu lembut dan penuh wibawa.

"Nama Anda sama denganku?"

Sosok itu tersenyum lagi. "Tepat sekali. Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara itu kuat dan dalam untuk ukuran nenek-nenek.

Menggigit bibirnya, Sakura mengangguk.

"Bagus, kemarilah."

Sakura dengan hati-hati turun dari gendongan dan berjalan ke nenek di depannya. Tangannya menyentuh kening Sakura. Aku berhenti bernapas ketika _ficels_ dengan kepekatan luar biasa mengalir masuk ke tubuh kecil itu layaknya air jernih. Warna hijau dan hitam berpusar seperti tornado kecil-kecil yang bercahaya.

Mata Sakura perlahan terpejam.

Kali ini suara nenek itu terdengar letih. "Aku memberikan ingatan ketiga kehidupanku dan juga kekuatanku padamu. Suatu saat nanti kau akan bisa menggunakannya."

Mata di muka bulat dengan pipi memerah itu terbuka. "Apa yang Bibi Sakura lakukan?"

"Memberimu kekuatan super, keren kan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan menjalankan misi penting untuk menggantikanku."

"Misi, misi melawan orang jahat?"

"Ya, akan ada penyihir dan raja jahat yang akan menguasai rumah bibi."

"Seperti di dongeng?"

"Ya, seperti di dongeng," tubuh bungkuk itu memeluk sosok kecil bersepatu _boots_ merah dengan erat. "Kau akan bertemu bayangan-bayangan gelap masa lalu bibi, namun Sakura yang ini," sosok itu meletakkan tangan keriputnya di dada Sakura, "akan tetap di sini dan memberikan cahaya."

Walaupun tidak mengerti, Sakura mengangguk.

"Bibi punya permintaan, Sakura, saat kau besar nanti, temukan seorang nelayan bernama Genma dan katakan padanya bibi meminta maaf dan katakan padanya juga Bibi sudah membelikan tanah pertanian untuknya. Kau bisa bertanya di mana pada paman yang menolongmu tadi."

"Siapa Genma? Suami Bibi?"

Sosok di depannya menggeleng. "Kumohon, kau akan mengerti saat kau melihat ingatanku. Akan ada banyak pintu yang harus kau lewati dan pilih, tapi tetaplah memilih pintu terakhir, kau mengerti Sakura? Pintu terakhir."

Anggukan kecil.

"Tentu saja, pintu terakhir, tapi aku tidak punya ingatan bagus—bagaimana kalau—"

Saat itu sosok di depannya tersenyum pelan. "Kau akan mengingatnya, kau akan jadi gadis yang pemberani dan juga baik hati. Aku berharap kau akan jadi pahlawan nanti."

"Pahlawan?"

"Iya, seperti di buku-buku."

Sakura tersenyum senang dan mengangguk mantap.

Sosok tadi memberikan senyum terakhir kemudian ambruk ke tanah, tidak bergerak. Sakura menangis lagi ketika debu kecoklatan terbang dari balik jubah dan bajunya.

Tangan kuat di belakangnya menggendong Sakura lagi. "Jangan menangis Sakura, Bibi sudah tertidur dengan tenang."

"Aku ingin pulang," isak Sakura sambil mengelap ingusnya. Tubuhnya gemetar.

Sosok tadi mengangguk. "Kau akan pulang ke rumah kakekmu. Dan kau bisa beristirahat. Apa makanan kesukaanmu?"

"Coklat," bibir itu cemberut.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, dia sangat suka coklat panas."

"Siapa Sasuke?"

"Adikku."

"Paman punya adik?"

"Iya, seumuran denganmu."

"Apa dia nakal?"

"Sedikit."

"Apakah aku akan bertemu dengannya?"

"Hm, iya, suatu saat nanti."

"Kenapa Paman menolongku?"

Sosok itu terkekeh sebentar. "Kau banyak bertanya rupanya?"

"Hmm, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Untuk menyelamatkan adikku."

"Dia dalam bahaya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Kelihatannya dia nakal."

Tawa itu meledak.

"Dia mungkin akan tersesat, dan Paman harus menolongnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena paman kakaknya, dan Paman mencintainya."

"Aku tidak punya kakak," Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku panggil Paman siapa?"

Sosok itu berhenti berjalan dan berpikir sebentar. "Paman Itachi?"

"Oke, Paman Itachi, aku akan menjalankan misi dengan sukses dan menyelamatkan adik Paman."

Senyum itu kembali. "Terimakasih, Sakura."

Saat itu sosok berkerudung merah itu lenyap masuk ke hutan pinus. Dan tubuhku rasanya seperti ditarik dan terpelanting ke atas.

Salju putih turun lebih lebat. Rasa sakit panas menghantamku.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengerang bangun. Emosi di dadaku meledak tak terkendali. Tubuhku rasanya kaku. Kemarahan, kesedihan, syok, ketakutan menjadi satu. Aku berusaha menata pikiranku.

Aku berusaha menarik napas ketika rasa panik yang kurasakan ini begitu luar biasa.

Pertama, ingatan apa itu? Tidak, aku tahu itu ingatan masa kecilku.

Kedua, aku bukan reinkarnasi Sakura, karena aku melihat Sakura mati di depanku.

Ketiga, ada sosok jahat yang harus kukalahkan, tapi siapa?

Keempat, Itachi yang bisa membantuku.

Kelima, aku tidak pernah kehilangan ingatan dan aku mengetahui cara mematahkan kutukan ini. Pikiranku berpusar tidak karuan.

Aku menyipitkan mata dan berusaha kembali ke dunia nyata.

Pandanganku tertuju pada Eijiro yang sudah melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan mencekik lehernya. Pandanganku masih belum fokus.

 **Kau tidak bisa apa-apa, biarkan aku keluar! Gadis tidak berguna!**

Diam.

 **Kalau kau tidak cepat, seperti sebelumnya, semua orang akan mati. Kau akan lari sendiri menyelamatkan diri!**

Aku memejamkan mata dan dalam pikiranku aku berhadapan dengan Sakura berlumuran darah hitam yang menggedor-gedor kaca cermin di depanku. Aku meraih lehernya dan memutarnya seratus delapan puluh derajat. Krak. Sosok itu meraung dengan leher terpelintir patah dan lenyap ditelan bayangan kaca.

Pintu bangunan ini digedor terbuka. Dan semua orang berlari masuk, Ino, Kakashi- _sensei_ dan Naruto dan yang lain.

"Sasuke!" teriakan Naruto membelah malam. Di luar, teriakan dan hiruk pikuk terdengar.

Awan gelap _ficels_ menyerang setiap orang. Pusaran-pusaran _ficels_ memotong udara malam yang dingin.

Aku bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Eijiro yang masih terus mencekik Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke menggapai-gapai tak berdaya.

"Eijiro Rokusho!" aku berteriak meraung dan tanganku yang terkepal menghantam tanah. Tanah terbelah dengan bunyi memekakkan telinga, pulau kecil Eijiro mengalami retak-retak. Bangunan-bangunan mulai berjatuhan dengan bunyi berdebam. Saat itu Eijiro melompat ke belakang dan melepaskan Sasuke. Karin sudah melompat menangkap Sasuke dan membawanya ke yang lain.

Rasa dingin di dadaku turun ke bawah, ke kakiku dan aku melihat lantai menjadi berwarna putih dan bening seperti berkabut, aku mengerutkan kening. Tapi rasa lapar haus darah ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Lalu seluruh ruangan ini berwarna sama. Eijiro melompat dan menghancurkan tembok di belakangnya untuk mencari tempat yang aman.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya melewati taman indahnya dan tumbuh-tumbuhan perlahan mati dan membeku di sekitarku. Menyebar semakin lebar, udara dingin membekukan pepohonan, kolam-kolam.

Saat seluruh pulau kecil ini telah beku, sulur-sulur es menangkap kakinya, meruncing dan menusuk telapak kakinya, lalu pergelangan kaki naik ke atas. Satu, dua, tiga. Sampai paha.

Dia jatuh terjembam.

"Eijiro Rokusho," aku berkata sedingin mungkin. Tersenyum. "Aku juga suka berburu, terutama makhluk arogan sepertimu."

.

.

.

 _Karena Sang Ratu iri pada bayangannya sendiri, dia memutuskan untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri_

.

.

.

.

 _ **.:: To Be Continued::.**_

.

.

Halo, semua! Okay, telat update banget, heuheu, mohon maaf karena hidup selama tiga bulan ini super hectic dan sudah tepar ini dengan pressure-nya, jadi tidak menemukan waktu untuk fokus nulis *muka melas* XD

Semoga suka chapter ini ya~

Dan Terimakasih banyak untuk reviewnya. Love you guys so much.

And Happy new year! Semoga kebahagiaan dan rasa syukur akan mewarnai tahun 2019 kita dan seterusnya! 3

Mulai chapter ini akan semakin dijelaskan latar belakang hidup-hidup di cerita ini terutama siapa sih orang jahatnya. Dan akan semakin gelap ceritanya walaupun tetap ada momen-momen hangat *eaa*

Rencana update 20 Januari 2019 dengan chapter yang panjang seperti biasanya. Semoga tidak ngaret. Yosh!

See you next year everyone. Have an awesome new year tomorrow!

Lots of love :D


	20. The Birth of Shadow King

**.E.**

N

 **I**

G

 **M**

A

.

Act III

 **KINGS OF HEARTS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **20** **:** **The Birth of Shadow King**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 _Pada suatu hari di sebuah negeri yang indah_

 _Hiduplah seorang pangeran yang sangat tampan_

 _Parasnya bisa membakar hasrat siapa saja_

 _Namun hatinya dingin dan ambisinya bagai musim dingin yang membekukan seluruh negeri_

 _Suatu hari pangeran jatuh cinta_

 _Pangeran jatuh cinta pada kekuasaan dan kekuatan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Warning** : _Adult-themed content. Violence. Death._

 **Rated** : _M_

.

.

.

 _ **Normal POV**_

Suara ledakan yang terdengar mengguncang tanah di bawah kaki Naruto. Dia dan yang lain sedang mencari kediaman Eijiro, namun kelihatannya bahkan Kakashi- _sensei_ juga kesusahan mencari kediamannya karena mereka salah masuk beberapa bangunan sebelum suara keras itu menunjukkan arah yang benar.

Pintu mereka dobrak masuk. Angin menghempas begitu keras. Eijiro yang mencekik Sasuke kini mengarahkan pusaran _ficels_ hijau pekat di atas kepalanya dengan beringas. Seperti awan gelap dengan petir yang menyerang setiap orang. _Ficels_ kali ini berdengung di sekitar tubuh setiap orang, membentuk perisai. Bunyi gemuruh terdengar.

Naruto tertegun, memandang ke lantai dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ada es, bagaimana mungkin? Ruangan sedikit hangat dengan wangi lavender itu lenyap, hawa dingin itu merambat cepat, menyentuh pori-pori, merasuk ke tulang, membuat udara dingin dan bersih dengan cara yang begitu memaksa. Naruto memperhatikan napasnya yang menggumpal menjadi uap.

Sasuke, di mana Sasuke? Naruto memperhatikan Karin yang sudah membawa tubuh Sasuke ke pinggir dan memeriksa matanya. Apa yang terjadi? Kegilaan apa ini!

Ino menarik napas di sebelah Naruto. "Sakura!" teriakan nyaringnya terdengar.

Sulur-sulur perak tampak lembut memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya, merobek pakaiannya, membalutnya dengan sulur-sulur merambat yang berduri di luarnya. Berkilau bagai kaca biru keperakan. Rambut Sakura berubah memanjang mencapai bawah punggung, jatuh tergerai tanpa gerakan karena tiba-tiba udara tidak bergerak—tidak ada angin sama sekali. Warna merah jambu itu kini seperti warna bunga Sakura pucat yang kelopaknya sudah dimakan hawa dingin.

Tubuh Eijiro jatuh terduduk, sulur itu menusuk kaki Eijiro di beberapa tempat, durinya merobek daging. Darah merah yang mengalir tampak indah menggenang di bawah kakinya. Seperti lapisan sirop stroberi pekat di atas es datar. Tubuh dibalut sulur-sulur itu berjongkok di depan Eijiro.

Suara Sakura dingin. "Katakan di mana penawarnya, bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkannya?"

Gigi Eijiro gemeletuk. Amarah dan ketakutan bercampur menjadi satu. "Kau seorang penyihir."

Sulur itu bergerak ke jemari Eijiro, mencengkeram erat. Krak. Krak. Krak. Jari Eijiro patah satu-satu. Teriakan itu seperti binatang buruan yang terkena panah.

"Aku bertanya bagaimana cara mendapatkan penawarnya."

"Sampai aku membusukpun tidak akan kuberi tahu," jawab Eijiro dengan seringai di wajah tampannya yang sekarang telah berubah pucat.

Sakura kembali berdiri, memandang dengan tatapan tanpa emosi ke arah Eijiro. Es di bawah kaki Eijiro merambat, membentuk bunga-bunga mawar sampai menyentuh lututnya. Mawar-mawar bening itu juga tumbuh di tangan Eijiro.

"Apa yang kau lakukan penyihir sialan!"

Sakura menjentikkan jarinya dan mawar-mawar itu retak dan pecah begitu pula daging yang membeku di kedua kaki dan tangan Eijiro.

Teriakan itu kini bukan hanya seperti binatang buruan tapi binatang yang sudah berada di rumah jagal.

"Kau tidak akan merasakan sakit selama esku masih ada, namun saat aku sudah pergi, perlahan es ini akan mencair dan yah kau tinggal membusuk sampai musim semi," Sakura berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Tidak, bunuh aku! Bunuh aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini!" Teriakan histeris dan parau itu menggema. Tubuh Eijiro yang tanpa dua lengan dan dua kaki itu hanya bisa bergoyang-goyang, kemudian menggelinding ke bawah, merosot di es yang licin.

Sakura berbalik, memandang tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mendapatkan penawarnya tapi aku tahu siapa yang—"

Crash.

Kepala Eijiro menggelinding.

Pedang di tangan Kakashi- _sensei_ gemetar. Wajahnya pias. "Siapa yang mengajarkanmu menjadi sekejam ini, Sakura? Nyawa manusia bukan untuk main-main."

Sakura masih berdiri tidak bergerak. Kemudian berbalik dan menuju ke arah yang lain. Ino mengulurkan kimono coklat dan Sakura memakainya dan sulur-sulur itu menghilang seperti tumbuhan yang mengecil dan lenyap di tanah. Perlahan es menipis.

Semua mendekat dengan ragu-ragu ke arah Sakura dan Kakashi- _sensei_.

Neji membuka suara," dari mana kau dapat kekuatan seperti itu, Sakura?" suaranya tegang.

"Aku bahkan baru mengetahui adanya kekuatan ini," jawab Sakura masih dengan mata dingin. "Yang terpenting sekarang kita harus menolong Sasuke, dari percakapanku tadi, sebelum dia menyerang, ramuan itu berasal dari hutan terlarang. Kita harus ke sana."

Suara Hinata yang lembut terdengar."Tapi itu akan sangat berbahaya."

Suigetsu mendesah merinding. "Itu tempat yang akan sangat kuhindari."

Semuanya mengangguk.

Kakashi- _sensei_ membuka suara," kurasa Sakura benar, jika kita menunggu terlalu lama, keadaan Sasuke akan memburuk."

"Tapi kita tidak ada persiapan apapun." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dengan frustasi.

Saat itu mawar-mawar es tumbuh merambat cepat di kaki mereka, menghampar bagai padang bunga. Berkerlap-kerlip bercampur dengan es dari dedaunan yang sudah mulai meleleh. Semuanya diam mematung.

Suara Sakura tenang dan mematikan. "Ya, benar kata Naruto, bukankah terlalu gegabah kita ke sana tanpa persiapan dan kita akan melawan Orochimaru, Kakashi- _sensei_."

Pandangan Kakashi- _sensei_ mengeras.

"Neji, bagaimana cara seseorang bisa berpindah dimensi, adakah persyaratan tertentu?"

Mulut kaku Neji bergerak. "Harus ada seorang Uchiha yang membantu karena diperlukan—" mata Neji melebar tidak percaya. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Butuh _Sharingan_ untuk berpindah dimensi, sebuah informasi yang sungguh telat kuingat. Dengan dalih selalu terlambat, kebiasaan selalu terlambat, tidak ada yang curiga. Namun, ketika Anda terlambat di saat-saat genting, kemanakah Anda, Kakashi- _sensei?"_ Suara dan senyum Sakura sama dinginnya.

Hening, tidak ada yang berani bergerak.

"Saat Orochimaru menyerang Paman dan Bibiku, bukankah terlalu kebetulan saat itu saya habis diserang juga oleh anak-anak berandalan di sekolah, oh dan—kebiasaan Anda selalu meminta bantuan saya saat pulang sekolah sehingga saya sendirian ketika pulang. Namun jika ingin menyerang saya, kenapa menunggu begitu lama? Ah, karena Orochimaru ingin mendapatkan buku saya dan tentu saja Sasuke di saat yang sama."

Matahari mulai terlihat di balik awan, memberi warna pelangi pada hamparan bunga mawar es bening.

"Saat di pusaran berpindah dimensi, Anda yang melepaskan tangan saya saat ditarik ke belakang oleh kekuatan aneh supaya saya dan Sasuke terpisah dari yang lain," Sakura mengambil satu langkah ke arah Kakashi- _sensei_. "Anda yang membocorkan rencana kami pada Itachi untuk kabur dari istana, dan yang terakhir ketika Anda pergi di malam kedatangan kita di Rhodia, Anda menyamar dan memberitahukan rencana kita pada Eijiro."

Suara Sakura berubah mengecil, sedih. "Kenapa Anda melakukan itu?"

Kakashi- _sensei_ menarik napas. "Yang kau katakana hanya tebakanmu, Sakura, kau tidak punya bukti."

"Memang, tapi sekarang saya sudah mengetahui cara mematahkan kutukan di antara saya dan Sasuke, sudah saatnya kita menemui Itachi dan saya rasa, dia tidak akan berkeberatan menjawab jika saya bertanya ini."

Senyum di mata Kakashi- _sensei_ pucat dan letih. "Harusnya aku jangan pernah meragukan kemampuanmu, dan jangan terlalu formal pada gurumu ini," senyum hangat memancar di mata itu. "Kita sudah kenal begitu lama."

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Atau Anda akan berakhir seperti makhluk busuk itu," pandangan marah Sakura berbalik dari tubuh Eijiro ke Kakashi- _sensei_.

Naruto berteriak, " tunggu, Sakura, Kakashi- _sensei_ pasti memiliki penjelasan untuk semua ini!" _Ficels_ kemerahan berpusar di sekitar Naruto.

Kakashi- _sensei_ menoleh dan memandang Naruto. "Kau harus berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosimu, terutama ketika aku tidak ada, Naruto."

Air mata berlinangan jatuh dari pipi Ino dan bergabung membeku di kelopak-kelopak mawar es di bawah kakinya.

Sakura menunduk, menutupi air matanya yang berlinangan. Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya serak, "Kakashi- _sensei_ sudah seperti ayah bagiku, ketika ada anak-anak mengganggu, Anda selalu membantuku, ketika aku bermasalah saat mengumpulkan tugas karena disuruh mengerjakannya esai oleh teman sekelasku, Anda selalu membantuku memberi keringanan, Anda selalu datang menawariku untuk pergi ke bimbingan konseling, bagaimana—" suara Sakura menghilang.

"Aku waktu remaja memiliki seorang tunangan bernama Rin dan teman dekat bernama Obito, kami adalah anak-anak berbakat yang berhasil masuk dalam militer Uchiha, namun jika kau tidak memiliki _Sharingan_ , tugas elitmu adalah melakukan misi bunuh diri, karena derajat dan hargamu lebih rendah dari prajurit Uchiha," udara bergetar sebentar, hawa dingin kembali merayap. "Rin yang sangat bersifat nasionalis dikorbankan di garis depan, sedangkan para Uchiha itu bersembunyi di belakang," nada Kakashi- _sensei_ berubah tajam, murka, gerahamnya gemeletuk. "Temanku, seorang Uchiha terbunuh ketika berusaha menyelamatkannya, namun dia meninggalkan hadiah terakhir," suara Kakashi- _sensei_ berubah kosong, jemarinya menepuk daerah mata _Sharingan_ -nya.

Tidak ada yang berani membuka suara.

"Bertahun-tahun aku ingin membalas dendam pada Uchiha namun tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan, suku biadab itu sangat kuat. Sampai suatu hari aku mendapat tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan. Rin dan Obito bisa dihidupkan kembali dengan persyaratan yang tidak begitu sulit. Membawamu, Sakura, dan Sasuke."

Suara Sakura kecil dan letih. "Membawa ke siapa, Kakashi- _sensei_ , Orochimaru?"

"Peranku sudah habis sampai di sini."

Suara Sakura pecah oleh tangis. "Siapa, siapa! Kumohon!"

"Kau gadis yang cerdas, kau pasti bisa mengetahuinya, semua petunjuknya sudah kau temukan saat datang ke sini, sihir dan ramuan yang begitu familiar bagimu."

"Kumohon, aku tidak tahu lagi yang mana kenyataan dan ilusi."

Kakashi- _sensei_ menengadah ke langit, awan gelap menyingkir, tampak sinar matahari mengintip dari balik awan."Kumohon hancurkan tubuhku, Sakura, aku tidak ingin mayatku dijadikan boneka. Lagipula tidak akan ada yang akan datang ke kuburku."

"Jika Anda bisa memberikan informasi maka aku tidak akan—pasti ada jalan—"

Kakashi- _sensei_ tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan tega membunuhku, kebaikan hati itu penting, namun di permainan seperti ini, menjadi kejam adalah jalan paling aman."

Kakashi- _sensei_ mengangkat pedangnya dan menusukkannya tepat di jantung. Tubuhnya ambruk di antara hamparan bunga mawar keperakan. Darahnya memberikan warna merah yang berkilau.

Raungan Naruto membelah langit.

.

.

.

 _Ketamakan Pangeran membawa korban yang berjatuhan_

 _Tanah musim dingin bersimbah oleh darah_

.

.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Perasaan berat ini seperti perasaan ketika kau menangis terlalu lama sampai matamu bengkak, kepalamu sakit, dan dadamu terasa kosong. Aku memandang tubuh Kakashi- _sensei_ yang pecah menjadi kristal kecil-kecil dan hilang dibawa angin.

Ino sudah jatuh berlutut dan menangis keras lagi. Neji mendekat dan memeluknya pelan. Hinata memeluk Naruto yang menangis sesenggukan di pundaknya.

Aku menghapus air mataku sendiri dan mengalihkan pandanganku pada Sasuke. Karin sedang menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening Sasuke. Aku berjalan mendekat.

"Karin."

"Dia sejak tadi menggigil dengan panas tinggi. Semua usahaku untuk menstabilkan tubuhnya gagal. Apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

Aku mengangguk. "Efek samping. Dia harus beristirahat sampai demamnya turun."

Neji membuka suara. "Kita bisa beristirahat sebentar di penginapan di kota. Kita tidak tahu Bibi Chiyo di pihak yang mana."

Aku mengangguk. "Ide yang bagus."

Seekor gagak hitam terbang melintas di atas kami. Langit cerah dan es sudah menghilang. Tempat ini porak poranda.

Penginapan kota hampir penuh karena semua tamu Eijiro telah kabur dan mencari penginapan di kota. Akhirnya kami menemukan penginapan sederhana di pinggir laut. Kami berpura-pura juga sebagai tamu Eijiro—itu tidak sepenuhnya kebohongan. Penjaga penginapan sederhana ini seorang kakek tua yang ramah dan suka menghisap cerutu. Dengan ramah ia mengantar kami ke kamar, seperti biasa kami memesan empat kamar, satu kamar khusus untuk Sasuke sendiri. Dia mengomel-ngomel soal bencana yang melanda bisnis Eijiro. Akan banyak pengangguran, angka kriminalitas akan naik dan seterusnya.

"Sebaiknya kita semua beristirahat, biar aku dan Karin yang mengurus Sasuke, kami lebih tahu ilmu dalam mengobati," kataku ketika Sasuke sudah terbaring di tempat tidur. "Naruto, aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengganti pakaian Sasuke."

Akhirnya semua mengangguk dengan enggan. Kami membeli baju di toko loak depan penginapan. Aku berganti baju cepat dan saat kembali Sasuke telah berpindah menggunakan kemeja putih berkancing depan yang lusuh dan celana cokelat selutut.

Karin sudah membawa baskom dengan air hangat dan handuk. Mulai mengelap wajah, leher dan lengan Sasuke. Tubuhnya sudah tidak menggigil namun demamnya masih bertahan.

Saat Karin sudah selesai, aku mendekat. Memandang wajah pucat dan tubuh lemas Sasuke rasanya seperti tendangan di perutku. Keras, mengambil napas dari dadaku. Aku memusatkan _ficels_ di keningnya, dan seluruh tubuhnya diselubungi pendaran hijau hangat.

"Ini akan membantu menurunkan suhunya, esok hari seharusnya dia sudah bisa membuka mata."

Karin berdiri di belakangku tanpa suara. Begitu pula suara yang keluar dari mulutnya hampir tidak terdengar. "Dia—dia tidak bisa melihat, Sakura."

Aku memilih untuk diam.

Hening.

Memberikan senyum terlemahku, aku berkata," tidurlah Karin, aku tahu kau sudah menggunakan _ficels-_ mu untuk menyembuhkan memar-memar di tubuh Sasuke."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baru saja menemukan kekuatanku, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Dengan pelan dia mundur ke pintu.

Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

.

.

.

Hari-hari setelahnya berat bagi Sasuke. Sasuke meletakkan hampir semua harga diri dan identitasnya pada kekuatannya. Ia seorang Uchiha Sasuke karena dia seorang Uchiha. Dan kehilangan itu tidak bisa diterima baik olehnya. Awalnya dia yang memerintah, berkuasa, dengan kepercayaan diri yang mendekati sifat arogan. Kini dia tidak bisa apa-apa, bahkan makanpun harus dibantu. Berdiri dan berjalan tidak bisa tanpa menabrak sesuatu dan terjatuh.

Suatu pagi, mendengar pengkhianatan Kakashi- _sensei_ dan rasa frustasi terhadap tubuh yang lemah, Sasuke mendorong bubur nasi dan potongan apel dari meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Karin berlari masuk mendengar bunyi mangkuk dan piring pecah.

Aku duduk terdiam di kursi samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Sasuke tidak suka terlihat lemah, jika aku semakin memanjakan atau membantu atau kelihatan kasihan, itu akan membuatnya semakin frustasi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kataku, "tanganku licin, Karin."

Karin mengangguk, menunduk dan pergi. Sejak kondisi Sasuke seperti ini, Karin jadi lebih hati-hati mendekati Sasuke, biasanya dia selalu berusaha menempel pada Sasuke, kini dia kelihatan ketakutan jika dia salah berbicara atau melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke marah. Aku tidak tahu harus bersedih atau tidak karena sekarang dia lebih sering memandang dari jauh dengan mata sedih. Dan juga, aku tidak akan membohongi diriku, kecemburuan yang membara.

Aku mengambil mangkuk yang pecah dan mengelap tanganku. Rasanya aneh, peranmu harus berubah dalam waktu begitu cepat. Sebelumnya aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, namun dengan ingatan dan kekuatan Sakura, aku jadi sedikit mengerti arah tindakanku selanjutnya. Rasanya menyakitkan awalnya karena kau seperti dibohongi kemudian tiba-tiba disuruh menelan kenyataan yang dijejalkan padamu. Namun, yang membuatku masih tidak terbiasa adalah Sasuke. Aku terbiasa merasa aman ketika ada Sasuke, dia seperti monster kuat yang akan selalu menjagaku, aku tahu hanya sedikit bahaya yang menyentuhku, namun sekarang melihat Sasuke seperti ini menyakitkan hatiku lebih lagi.

Tubuh tegang Sasuke melemas, mata kosongnya memandang ke bawah. Suaranya dingin. "Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Aku mengangguk, meraih tangannya yang tak kalah dingin dengan kedua tanganku yang cukup hangat karena dari dapur. "Kita akan menemukan penawarnya, Sasuke, percayalah. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu."

.

.

.

.

Yang ingin Karin lakukan hanya bertukar tempat dengan Sasuke, jika itu bisa meringankan penderitaannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Dan melihat kedekatan Sakura dan Sasuke membuat ulu hatinya melilit-lilit. Setelah empat hari berada di penginapan, Sasuke sudah bisa berlatih berjalan, dan mendengarkan sekitar dengan pendengarannya yang luar biasa. Akhirnya semua memutuskan mencari penawar bagi Sasuke sebelum kembali ke istana Uchiha untuk menemui Itachi. Mereka harus ke hutan terlarang dan menemui pembuat ramuan itu, namun Sakura belum bisa memastikan siapa. Mereka akan mendiskusikan strategi selama perjalanan.

Mereka akan menukar buku Sakura dengan ramuan itu. Namun, semua tahu lawan yang akan mereka hadapi sangat berbahaya. Seperti prajurit menuju perang yang terkadang tidak akan kembali, semua seperti ingin menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Mereka melewati hutan-hutan, sungai, dan padang rumput. Naruto dan Hinata lebih suka duduk-duduk di padang rumput bunga ketika beristirahat, mereka akan memancing bersama ke sungai hanya berduaan. Dan kembali dengan muka berseri-seri ketika mereka menangkap sekeranjang ikan. Neji tidak lagi keberatan ketika Ino tidur di pangkuannya, dan memandang dahan pohon bergoyang di atas mereka. Angin padang rumput berhembus. Kuda-kuda makan dengan lahap.

Saat berkemah di hutan, Juugo dan Suigetsu selalu berburu rusa gemuk dan memasak sendiri dengan kemahiran Juugo yang luar biasa. Di tengah hutan mereka daging asap seenak restoran. Karin harus memutar mata karena Suigetsu selalu berusaha memaksa Karin bermain biola setiap malam. Katanya, Karin, jika aku harus mati di hutan sialan itu, aku ingin mendengarmu bermain biola sebanyak mungkin. Kau bermain seperti dewi.

Karin dengan wajah memerah akan berusaha memukul Suigetsu. Seperti malam itu, mereka berkemah di antara pepohonan pinus, tanah lembab dan dingin. Namun, api unggun membara hangat. Mereka baru memakan kelinci dengan kaldu dan kentang yang nikmat. Karin melirik Sasuke yang memberikan selimut ke kuda-kuda. Sejak saat menjadi buta, ia tahu tidak mungkin Sasuke ikut berburu, Sasuke lebih suka mengurusi kuda-kuda yang letih, menggosok tubuh dan surai mereka dan menuntun ke area rumput hijau. Hanya perasaan Karin saja namun hampir dua minggu ini, Sasuke terlihat lebih tenang dan apa ya menyebutnya, lebih lembut. Seakan dulu kuda hanyalah alat baginya, sekarang di matanya mereka adalah makhluk hidup. Dan kuda-kuda itu juga menyayangi Sasuke, sudah dua hari ini ketika mereka beristirahat, Sasuke menunggangi kuda putih indah miliknya pelan, berkeliling di padang rumput mengikuti arah kuda itu membawanya. Membiarkan angin menerpa rambutnya yang hitam dan mata kosongnya.

Ulu hati Karin melilit lagi. Sasuke kelihatan sangat tampan, dan wajah dengan senyum samar itu begitu asing sekaligus memberi rasa hangat meleleh di dadanya. Ketika kuda Sasuke mendekat, Sakura akan menghampiri dan membantu Sasuke turun, mereka akan menuntun kuda itu pelan ke arah dimana kuda lain berada. Mengobrol dengan suara pelan seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

Karin menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku akan memainkan lagu indah yang ceria malam ini, lagu khusus yang tidak semua orang bisa, dengarkan Suigetsu bodoh!"

Semua orang yang duduk mengelilingi api unggun bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Karin boleh saja patah hati tapi kemampuan bermain biolanya tetap yang terhebat.

Biola itu digesek pelan, Karin melemaskan jari-jarinya. Kemudian lagu semangat itu dimulai, nada-nadanya naik turun meninggi dengan ceria. Suigetsu berteriak, "Kau paling berbakat, Karin."

Naruto bangkit, mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata, dan membungkuk," Tuan Puteri, maukah kau berdansa denganku?" kata Naruto cengingiran. Warna merah menggores indah di pipi Hinata, dengan malu-malu dia mengangguk.

Naruto mengajak Hinata berdansa, mereka menyamar menjadi rakyat biasa, pengelana, walaupun begitu gaun cokelat sederhana milik Hinata tampak indah dibayangi kobaran api unggun. Tiba-tiba, Sakura berdiri, menarik tangan Sasuke ke tengah, Sasuke meronta sejenak sebelum pasrah. Karin hampir saja menghentikan permainan biolanya namun ia tetap fokus bermain.

Suara Sasuke terdengar," kau sudah gila, aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berdansa, Sakura."

Senyum lebar di wajah Sakura sama bersinarnya seperti api unggun," tidak apa kau menginjak kakiku, hanya gerakkan tanganmu saja."

Bahkan Karin harus menahan tawa akhirnya karena kaki dan tubuh Sasuke kebanyakan diam hanya tangannya diayun-ayunkan oleh Sakura, seperti penguin yang sayapnya ditarik-tarik.

Setelah capek bernyanyi dan berdansa akhirnya mereka bersiap untuk tidur. Saat itu Sasuke dan Sakura pergi sebentar menjauh. Masuk ke hutan pinus yang gelap.

Karin berusaha menutup mata, namun ketika sejam kemudian mereka berdua belum kembali, Karin tidak bisa menahan air matanya, dia menahan isaknya karena yang lain sudah tertidur.

"Ssst….sst, Karin," suara bisikan Suigetsu terdengar. Karin menghapus air matanya dan membuka selimutnya sedikit. Menampilkan wajah jengkel. "Hm?"

"Kau harus sudah mulai untuk melupakannya. Apa bagusnya si brengsek itu. Ini, minumlah," sahut Suigetsu hampir tidak terdengar di samping Karin.

Karin menerima botol dari kaca berisi sake. "Darimana kau dapat?"

"Dari kota, aku akan menemanimu minum," Suigetsu bangkit dan duduk bersandar di pohon di belakang mereka. Karin juga ikut bersandar dan meminum dengan rasa haus yang amat sangat. "Hey, sisakan untukku," sahut Suigetsu ketika melihat Karin belum berhenti minum, mengambil botol di tangan Karin dengan paksa.

Cahaya sisa bara api unggun mengenai butiran air mata Karin. Suigetsu mendesah dan menepuk pundak kanannya. "Kalau kau butuh bantuan, tapi awas saja kau mengotoriku dengan ingus," kata Suigetsu lembut.

Karin mengangguk dan bersandar di pahu Suigetsu, menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa suara.

Dahan pinus berderit-derit tenang dan berbisik halus.

.

.

.

.

 _Pada saat kelahiran Pangeran, seorang penyihir jahat memberikan kutukan_

 _Pada ulang tahun ke delapan-belasnya, dia akan jatuh cinta dan mendapat petaka_

 _._

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback. Tiga hari yang lalu. Tengah malam.**_

 **Sakura POV**

Aku memandang langit dengan bulan yang sudah mendekati sempurna. Dua-duanya bagai bola-bola kekuningan yang dijajar rapi oleh raksasa di langit. Aku memperhatikan api unggun yang mulai padam. Perlahan mengucapkan mantera tidur, beberapa menit kemudian semua orang telah tertidur dengan lelap. Aku bangkit perlahan, menjauh memasuki hutan berdaun lebar dan tebal ini lebih dalam. Angin malam membuatku bergidik kedinginan.

Setelah cukup jauh. Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku. Aku memperhatikan rerumputan yang ditimpa dedaunan. Sebagian membusuk berwarna hitam yang lain masih kecoklatan. Musim gugur akan segera tiba.

"Itachi, aku sudah siap," bisikku pada angin. Mengangkat wajahku.

Aku memperhatikan seekor burung gagak hitam mengepakkan sayap dan menukik turun, membesar dan sosok Itachi telah berjalan ke arahku. Rambut dan pakaiannya tetap sama.

"Kau selalu mengawasi kami," bisikku. "Bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari istana tanpa diketahui?"

Suara dalam itu begitu kukenal. "Sosok ini hanya bayanganku saja, Sakura. Kurasa kau sudah siap. Jadi?"

Aku memandang mata hitam cerdasnya. "Kenapa kau sengaja mengirim kami dalam bahaya?"

Itachi menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "Ingatan dan kekuatan yang diberikan Sakura akan muncul di saat kau benar-benar terdesak."

Aku mengangguk, memandang tanah lembab dengan tumpukan daun lagi. "Aku tahu bagaimana mematahkan kutukanku dengan Sasuke."

Itachi mengangguk juga. "Pertanyaan keduaku?"

Aku menarik napas sebentar. "Karena jika yang kulakukan dapat menolong nyawa banyak orang, aku akan melakukannya," aku terdiam sebentar,"—dan aku mencintai Sasuke, aku ingin menyelamatkannya," bisikku.

Senyum tipis itu tampak remang di wajah Itachi.

"Kurasa kau belum berani melihat ingatan Sakura sepenuhnya."

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku akan membantumu, Sakura, supaya kau tidak terlalu terpengaruh emosi Sakura terdahulu."

Mata Itachi berubah menjadi pola rumit layaknya bayangan hitam dan darah. Satu detik berikutnya, aku berada di kegelapan total, yang bisa kulihat hanya tubuh Itachi dan tubuhku sendiri. Lantai di bawah kakiku seperti terendam air, namun semua gelap. Cahaya berputar di sekitar kami dan setelahnya kami berada di ruangan kastil besar, dan bunyi tangisan bayi baru lahir pecah. Seorang bayi imut dan gempal dengan rambut hitam pekat tampak digendong seorang pelayan. Kelambu sutera mewah itu tidak menutupi sosok wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang di tempat tidur.

"Hari ini kelahiran Sasuke di kehidupan pertama, kau lihat sosok berkerudung di samping Madara?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Dia adalah penasehat kakekku yang sangat dipercaya, penyihir paling berbakat dan kuat sepanjang sejarah, tidak tahu berapa umurnya, namun tidak ada penyihir sekuat itu bahkan sampai sekarang."

Aku menahan napas.

"Si penyihir melakukan ramalan bahwa Sasuke akan menjadi Raja dengan kekuatan hebat yang akan meneruskan Madara, tidak akan ada Raja sekuat itu dalam sejarah. Kau pasti sedikit tahu betapa Sasuke di kehidupan pertama adalah jenius di bidang militer."

"Madara tidak suka mendengar itu?" tanyaku. Memperhatikan Itachi yang masih remaja memainkan jemari mungil adiknya. "Kau terlihat sangat bahagia, Itachi," kataku pelan.

Itachi tersenyum samar," saat pertama melihatnya, dia seperti anak burung lucu yang ingin selalu kugendong," jeda lama, kami berdiri dalam diam. "Tidak, justru sebaliknya mendengar kabar itu, Madara sangat senang—terobsesi malah, Uchiha akhirnya akan membuat kerajaan besar tanpa batas yang selalu diimpikannya. Sebuah kekaisaran yang berdiri tanpa mengenal batas benua. Namun persyaratan untuk mencapai itu adalah awal dari semua bencana."

"Persyaratan yang termasuk membunuh dan membantai banyak orang, dan membuang kemanusiaanmu demi kekuasaan dan kekuatan."

Penasehat itu mendekat, tangannya yang halus dan seputih pualam menyeka kening bayi Sasuke pelan. Lampu kamar tidur mewah itu mengenai rambut pirang indah, dan kulit warna madu tanpa cela.

Rasanya seluruh tubuhku membeku dan kebas. Aku memandang tanpa bisa berkedip.

"Penyihir paling tua dan paling berbakat, Tsunade Senju. Pencipta asal-muasal semua kutukan dan tragedi selama ini."

"Jadi aku, kami harus mengalahkannya, dia tokoh jahat selama ini?" kataku serak.

Itachi menggeleng. "Bukan hanya satu Sakura, dua, dia dan Sasuke. Di kehidupan pertamanya Sasuke telah berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan sangat kuat yang tidak pernah bisa kubayangkan, aku masih bisa mengingat perang-perang mengerikan yang dimenangkannya. Dan saat itu, Sasuke belum memakai seluruh kekuatannya. Bahkan Madara tidak tahu betapa kuat Sasuke."

Aku merasakan bibirku bergetar kemudian tubuhku menggigil. "Jadi bagaimana bisa Sakura—"

"Sebelum Sasuke menyempurnakan kekuatannya, Sakura berhasil memasang kutukan kuno di keluarga Uchiha, menggagalkan rencana Sasuke dan juga Tsunade."

Lututku tidak bisa lagi berdiri, aku jatuh berlutut. Memandang kosong ketika Madara dengan bangga menggendong bayi Sasuke sambil berkata bangga kepada anggota klan yang lain. "Cucuku, cucuku yang luar biasa. Berlututlah kalian!"

Barisan bangsawan angkuh itu berlutut menyambut Sasuke.

Yang bisa kulihat hanyalah wajah pucat Itachi dan mata hitamnya yang bergolak bagai badai. Campuran antara rasa ingin tahu, percikan iri hati dan yang paling banyak kekhawatiran untuk adik bungsunya.

.

.

.

.

Saat Pangeran bisa membunuh hatinya

Maka kekuatan besar akan dianugerahkan padanya

.

.

.

Act III: KINGS OF HEARTS ENDS

 **Next and Last Act ( IV ): WAR OF LIGHT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.:: To Be Continued::.**_

.

.

Hi, semuanya. Pada akhirnya baru bisa update sekarang. Gomenasai ternyata memang hanya bisa sebulan sekali T.T #flipstable

Jadi, di _chapter_ ini banyak hal mulai terungkap. Hohoho. _Act 3_ selesai. _Chapter_ 21-25 akan menjadi _last act_ ya. Yeyey!

Jadi aku akan klarifikasi beberapa hal supaya lebih jelas.

Sakura bukan reinkarnasi Sakura terdahulu melainkan Sakura dari apa ya _alternate universe_ yang diberi ingatan dan kekuatan agar menjalankan misi berbahaya.

Jadi sudah jelas ya main boss-nya siapa, ada dua, uhuk. Setelah ini bakal bernuansa perang ceritanya. Padahal Sasuke-Sakura uda suka satu sama lain. Hahahaha *ketawa jahat* *dilempar tokek*

Di _chapter_ selanjutnya akan ada penjelasan lebih jelas tentang kehidupan kedua dan ketiga Sakura, bagaimana kepribadian dari setiap kehidupan bisa menguasai tubuh yang sekarang, dan rencana Itachi ;)

 _Anywaaayy, I hope you enjoy this chapter_. _Chapter_ selanjutnya akan di- _update_ akhir Februari. _See you next month! Have a nice day/night!_

Lots of love,

Maryposa :D


	21. Angel of Death

**.E.**

N

 **I**

G

 **M**

A

.

Act IV

 **WAR OF LIGHT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **21** **:** **Angel of Death**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 _ **Mawar merah kaca berdarah. Pecah.**_

 _._

 _._

 **Warning** : _Dark themes. Sexual situations. Violence. Death._

 **Rated** : _M_

.

.

.

 _ **Sambungan Flashback tiga hari yang lalu.**_

Itachi memandangi Mikoto lama sebelum pemandangan di depanku berubah, Sasuke yang berumur sekitar tiga tahun, berlari di pelataran kastil. Itachi membantu Sasuke yang terkadang terjatuh dan tubuhnya masuk ke semak-semak bunga. Sasuke akan menangis dan Itachi akan segera menggendong dan membuat bola api warni-warni yang melayang di atas telapak kanan kirinya. Tangis Sasuke terhenti dan dia akan segera tersenyum dan berusaha meraih bola-bola itu. Setiap kali tangan gempalnya itu mendekat. Bola-bola itu menghilang. Ketika Sasuke menyerah, bola-bola itu muncul lagi. Aku harus tersenyum juga melihat tingkah Sasuke yang kebingungan.

Untuk sesaat aku memperhatikan Itachi, saat bertemu dengannya, aku merasakan jarak dan rasa segan padanya. Aku tetaplah rakyat biasa yang tiba-tiba dilempar di sebuah intrik istana, sedangkan Itachi terlihat sangat berkuasa, pangeran tenang dan juga sedikit dingin. Tapi sekarang aku bisa melihatnya lebih dekat, aku bisa melihat ketakutan, rasa sakit, dan kesepian dari sinar matanya. Apakah orang seperti Itachi menyesal hidup dengan cara seperti ini? Apakah dia ingin menikah dan memiliki keluarga? Apakah dia ingin hidup biasa bersama Sasuke sampai mereka tua?

Suara Itachi terdengar, membuyarkan lamunanku. "Sebagai seorang penerus Uchiha yang dinantikan, perangai Sasuke tidak sesuai ekspektasi kakek. Sasuke anak yang ceria, manja, dan suka bermain. Daripada berlatih dan belajar secara serius, Sasuke lebih suka melihatku latihan dan ikut berkuda bersamaku di hutan."

Tampak Sasuke yang berumur enam tahun, duduk bersila dan tangannya memangku dagu, memperhatikan Itachi yang sedang berlatih pedang. Pipi porselen Sasuke menggembung, matanya saat dewasa dingin, saat itu mata Sasuke bulat bersinar-sinar.

"Dia memujamu, Itachi," kataku, mengawasi tatapan kekaguman di wajah Sasuke.

"Madara, begitu kecewa dengan sikap Sasuke yang tanpa ambisi, memutuskan untuk mendidik Sasuke secara langsung," Itachi mengambil jeda sebentar. "Daripada latihan lebih cocok disebut penyiksaan."

Aku mengawasi Sasuke melakukan latihan tidak manusiawi. Semakin Sasuke bertambah umur, latihannya semakin mengerikan. Latihan dengan waktu yang tidak cocok sama sekali untuk anak kecil. Latihan malam hari, latihan di tengah hujan, musim dingin. Aku menahan napas ketika Sasuke menangis, Madara akan mencambuk punggungnya. Selalu seperti itu. Sampai Sasuke tidak berani menangis lagi.

"Rasa sakit bukan motivator yang cukup baik, karena Madara masih belum puas. Ayahku, Fugaku Uchiha, tidak akan menolong atau memberikan pujian pada Sasuke, atau Sasuke tidak boleh bertemu denganku atau Ibuku jika dia belum menguasai suatu jurus. Dia akan dikurung di penjara bawah tanah selama berhari-hari, keluar hanya untuk latihan lagi."

"Kenapa hal ini dibiarkan? Kenapa kau diam saja Itachi?" kataku, dengan suara yang serak dan dada sesak.

Itachi tidak memandang mataku. "Aku tidak punya cukup kekuatan. Walaupun harusnya aku bisa membawanya pergi, atau melakukan sesuatu—apa saja," rasa bersalah dan penyesalan tampak nyata di wajah Itachi.

"Jika seseorang ingin menjadi seorang Raja di klan Uchiha, ada beberapa karakteristik yang harus dimiliki untuk sukses. Kuat, dia harus luar biasa kuat, anggota klan lain menghargai kekuatan, seseorang dinilai berdasarkan kekuatan. Kejam, ada banyak hal _personal_ yang harus dikorbankan. Licik dan luar biasa cerdas. Dan Sasuke tidak ingin semua itu."

"Jadi latihan ini seperti pembentukan ulang karakter Sasuke."

Itachi mengangguk. "Namun bukannya bertambah kuat hal ini membuat Sasuke semakin tidak ingin menjadi Raja. Yang ada hanya rasa takut dan insting untuk bertahan hidup. Apa yang terjadi jika seorang anak diperlakukan seperti ini, Sakura?"

Aku terdiam sebentar.

"Trauma yang mendalam. Rasa dendam yang mendalam. Dan juga semua tindakannya serta pandangannya terhadap orang lain juga akan sangat rusak."

"Sasuke tidak suka menyakiti makhluk lain. Justru kebalikannya. Sasuke memiliki beberapa binatang peliharaan, awalnya seekor anjing."

Aku memperhatikan Sasuke yang kelelahan tampak memberi makan seekor anjing. Seekor anjing kecoklatan dengan mata bening dan sendu. Teman Sasuke satu-satunya. Aku memperhatikan tangan luka-luka Sasuke mengelus pelan kepala anjing itu.

"Karena Sasuke sudah tidak boleh berhubungan denganku, atau orang tua kami, atau mempunyai teman. Dia memiliki koneksi emosional dengan anjing peliharaannya."

"Madara membunuh anjing itu?"

"Ya, dan elang maupun kuda kesayangannya. Aku….aku hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun," mata Itachi menerawang jauh. Pemandangan di depan kami berubah. Itachi berdiri di depan jendela lantai atas kastil, memandang ke pelataran.

Aku memperhatikan Sasuke yang berumur sekitar sembilan tahun-an menangis meraung-raung sambil menguburkan bangkai anjing kesayangannya.

"Kenapa Madara melakukannya? Dia psikopat atau apa?" Aku menahan air mataku, gigiku gemeletuk menahan tangis.

"Mungkin, tapi kemampuan Uchiha akan sangat berkembang pesat jika merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat, Sakura. Kami merasakan emosi dengan intensitas yang kadang aku rasa tidak normal."

Itachi melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ketika Sasuke mendekati umur sepuluh tahun, dan kemampuannya belum berkembang dengan pesat, Madara mengambil sebuah keputusan yang disarankan Tsunade. Keputusan yang jika aku tahu akibatnya, akan kuberikan nyawaku untuk menghentikannya."

"Sasuke akan berlatih bersama Orochimaru di hutan terlarang," sahutku.

Itachi mengangguk dalam diam.

Aku menahan air mataku ketika Sasuke yang dipaksa untuk pergi, menangis lagi. Memeluk tubuh Itachi erat. " _Nii-san_ , tolong aku, aku tidak mau pergi, aku tidak mau—aku takut— _Nii-san_!" tangannya mencengkeram erat bagian depan baju dan lengan kakaknya.

Itachi di ingatan ini sama sunyinya dengan Itachi yang berdiri di sampingku. Dengan tangan gemetar, Itachi melepaskan diri dari tubuh Sasuke, membuatnya menangis semakin keras. Madara yang kelihatan kesal, menarik lengan Sasuke kasar dan menampar Sasuke keras. Suara tamparan itu nyaring. "Kau sudah besar, Sasuke. Berhenti menangis!" geram Madara.

"Tidak mau! _Nii-san_ , aku tidak mau latihan lagi, aku tidak mau pergi, _Nii-san_!"

Aku menahan tubuhku yang sudah ingin berlari menyelamatkan Sasuke tapi aku tahu ini hanya pecahan memori Itachi. Mata kosong Itachi mengawasi kejadian di depan kami seakan mengulang sebuah film yang tua. Pandangannya menerawang jauh lagi.

"Pada umur dua belas tahun, Sasuke kembali ke istana, aku tidak mengenal lagi Sasuke yang ini. Sangat kuat, dingin, kejam, ambisius, tanpa belas kasihan."

"Saat itu ambisinya sebagai Raja terkuat dimulai?"

"Ya."

"Namun, ini semua salah Madara, seharusnya Sasuke menjadi kuat untuk meruntuhkan kekuasaan Madara," sahutku.

"Tsunade juga memberi saran untuk setiap langkah Madara, dia mempunyai rencana besar dengan Sasuke, yang tidak aku ketahui adalah kondisi yang harus dialami Sasuke ketika berada di tempat Orochimaru. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ular sialan itu akan ikut andil dalam latihan Sasuke."

"Latihan setengah mati, siksaan fisik?" kataku, berusaha mengambil napas.

"Aku menghabiskan banyak waktuku untuk mencari informasi tentang kehidupan Sasuke. Sampai sekarang kebencianku pada diriku sendiri karena membiarkan Sasuke pergi tidak pernah hilang. Seorang anak sembilan tahun harus bertahan hidup di sebuah desa gila tanpa moral yang kebanyakan penduduknya adalah pembunuh bayaran, perampok, pelacur, budak, dan anak buah Orochimaru. Apakah kau bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi, Sakura?"

Aku memilih untuk terdiam.

Itachi terdiam begitu lama. Sekeliling kami berubah gelap tanpa cahaya.

"Setelah dewasa Sasuke mempunyai rasa suka terhadap berbagai penyiksaan mental dan setelahnya juga ketika dia memiliki banyak simpanan, tidak akan ada yang berani buka mulut, tapi Sasuke juga suka menyiksa simpanan-simpanannya."

Aku menunduk. "Seperti balas dendam akan apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Hening.

"Apakah kau tahu kenapa hutan terlarang disebut hutan terlarang, Sakura?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Ada sihir kuno terlarang, sebuah energi gelap yang melewati setiap dimensi, tidak boleh disentuh, karena akan mengacaukan keseimbangan, dan lagi harga yang harus dibayar juga besar. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya 'bayangan hitam'. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu dari mana asalnya."

"Tsunade bisa mengakses energi itu?"

"Tentu kau pernah mendengar kisah kuno seorang penyihir buruk rupa yang dimanfaatkan oleh seorang pangeran dan akhirnya membunuh seluruh kota?"

Aku mengangguk. "Seluruh penduduk kota tubuhnya berubah menjadi batu berharga?" Aku teringat kisah Bibi Chiyo saat kami baru pertama tiba di Rhodia.

"Ini hanya teoriku, namun, dia adalah Tsunade. Penyihir dalam legenda itu."

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak mengangakan mulutku. "Apa? Bagaimana bisa, menurut cerita, itu terjadi hampir seribu tahun yang lalu."

"Tsunade mempunyai kemampuan untuk menunda kematian, namun kurasa korban yang dibutuhkan sangat banyak untuk bisa melakukan itu."

"Apa yang diinginkan Tsunade kalau begitu?"

"Sebuah kesepakatan dengan Sasuke, Sakura di kehidupan ketiga yang berhasil mencari tahu hal ini. Tsunade akan membantu Sasuke jika Sasuke membantu Tsunade, menyediakan tumbal untuk ramuan awet muda. Bukan, ramuan hidup abadi setidaknya sampai seribu tahun lagi."

"Sasuke," kataku, "dibantu mengakses bayangan hitam juga."

"Melihat ramalan itu, ya, Sasuke memiliki potensi itu, dan berhasil mengaksesnya. Oleh karena itu Tsunade tahu Sasuke akan menjadi Raja yang tak terkalahkan."

"Kekuatan Sasuke?"

"Tak terbatas."

Aku menelan ludah.

"Pembantaian suku Haruno juga rencana Tsunade?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Tsunade akan mencari suku dengan _ficels_ paling murni dan membuat ramuan dengan darah dari jantung mereka. Saat itu dia sudah menentukan pilihannya di suku Haruno, maka dia berpura-pura menjadi pendatang, dan menjadi _mentor_ Sakura di kehidupan pertama, kemudian meminta Sasuke membantai semua suku Haruno."

"Kenapa Tsunade memberikan buku itu? Kenapa dia memberikannya ke Sakura jika dia tahu Sakura akan mati?" tanyaku lagi, berusaha menata pikiranku.

"Sebelumnya aku membicarakan tentang ramalan bukan?" jawab Itachi dalam pertanyaan.

"Ya. Tsunade bisa meramal. Berarti dia bisa melihat rencana kita?"

Itachi menggeleng. "Kau hanya bisa melakukannya sekali. Daripada ramalan, aku bisa menyebutnya melihat masa depan. Sakura tidak akan mati, seharusnya Sakura akan menjadi istri Sasuke dan menjadi Ratu. Namun sayang, Tsunade tidak mengkalkulasi kemampuan Sakura dalam belajar dan bereksperimen. Balas dendam Sakura menghancurkan rencananya."

"Sakura di kehidupan pertama juga dapat mengakses bayangan gelap?"

"Iya, walaupun dalam jumlah yang sedikit."

Aku termenung. "Jadi kutukan yang diciptakan Sakura menjadi semacam segel bayangan hitam di tubuh Sasuke?"

"Ya, di kehidupan kedua, Sakura bunuh diri sebelum dipaksa untuk mematahkan kutukan itu, sedangkan Sakura di kehidupan ketiga berpura-pura mati setelah membunuh Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya dia menunggu aku dan Sasuke bereinkarnasi kembali."

"Kenapa reinkarnasi?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Pengorbanan yang diminta oleh bayangan gelap bermacam-macam, sihir yang Sakura lakukan mengkunci dirinya agar mengalami tragedi yang sama, kematian berulang, kematian orang-orang reinkarnasi akan memberikan _ficels_ murni untuk dikonsumsi bayangan hitam."

"Kau berbicara seakan bayangan hitam ini hidup?"

"Jika disebut hidup tidak juga, energi ini hanya bereaksi dan mengambil apa yang bisa dimakan, tidak memiliki kesadaran untuk menyakiti, namun dapat dikendalikan seperti yang Sasuke lakukan."

Aku terdiam lama.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Aku menarik napas. "Saat datang ke sini, ada Sakura lain, kurasa dia Sakura pada kehidupan pertama, dia sangat kejam, bagaimana bisa aku memiliki kepribadian seperti itu?"

"Saat kau diberi ingatan dan kekuatan Sakura, kau mengakses pikirannya. Reinkarnasi oleh kutukan ini membuat kita masih tetap memiliki ingatan dari masa lalu, kepribadian dari masa lalu tidak pernah mati."

Aku meneruskan. "Dan kepribadian yang paling kuat yang akan naik ke atas, saat aku ketakutan dan terdesak, Sakura yang jahat itu menggantikanku karena diriku yang sekarang merasa lemah?"

"Ya, bisa seperti itu," Itachi termenung sebentar," dan kepribadian siapa yang paling kuat dalam pikiran Sasuke, Sakura?"

"Yang pertama."

Itachi menganguk. "Satu-satunya alasan dia tidak membunuh dan menjajah negeri ini adalah karena kutukan Sakura. Ilusi cinta, terdengar klise tapi perasaan itu membuat Sasuke di kehidupan pertama tidak bisa naik ke permukaan."

"Ilusi cinta," gumamku, mendadak rasanya dadaku sakit. "Sasuke tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada Sakura?"….atau aku yang sekarang? Aku ingin meneruskan tapi menahan lidahku.

"Justru sebaliknya, Sasuke pada kehidupan pertama jatuh cinta pada Sakura, oleh karena itu kebenciannya akan lebih berbahaya lagi karena pengkhianatan Sakura."

Itachi memperhatikanku yang masih terdiam. "Sasuke yang sekarang, berbeda," suara Itachi terdengar lagi.

Aku menengadah memandangnya.

"Bertemu denganmu kurasa membangkitkan sisi kemanusiaannya lagi."

Aku masih terdiam.

"Sakura."

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya—terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang seakan memiliki perasaan padaku dan aku juga—mendengar ini membuatku sedikit emosional."

"Emosi bukan hal yang buruk, manusia kebanyakan mengambil keputusan berdasarkan emosi. Dan, aku ingin kau tahu, Sasuke yang sekarang kurasa benar-benar mencintaimu. Dan kita akan menggunakan itu untuk menghentikannya."

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Tapi kutukan itu—"

"Kutukan itu membuat Sasuke terobsesi dan melindungi Sakura, tapi kepribadian Sasuke yang sekarang bisa kau lihat memiliki entitas sendiri dan cukup kuat karena emosi orang-orang di sekitarnya juga mencintai dan menghargainya, kau dan teman-teman Sasuke yang lain."

"Tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan masa lalu Sasuke?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Ya, tapi bukan berarti itu tidak akan membantu kita."

"Jika kutukan Sakura yang membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya, kenapa kau ingin melepasnya, Itachi?" tanyaku, mengutarakan kebingunganku yang paling mendalam.

"Cepat atau lambat Tsunade akan memaksamu atau menemukan cara untuk mematahkan kutukan itu. Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

"Mereka akan bekerja sama untuk menaklukkan negeri ini," jawabku.

Aku berpikir lama. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kita mengalahkan Sasuke dan Tsunade?"

Itachi terdiam sebentar. "Tidak ada acara, Sakura."

Aku tertegun.

"Apa maksudmu? Pasti ada sebuah cara, kalau tidak—"

"Kita tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka. Tapi kita bisa membuat Sasuke mengalahkan Tsunade. Mereka harus membunuh satu sama lain," jawab Itachi memandang mataku lekat. "Aku dan Sakura sudah melakukan berbagai penelitian dan penyelidikan, bahkan jika seluruh kerajaan di benua ini bersatu hanya untuk melawan salah satu dari mereka, itu akan membunuh ratusan juta orang dalam waktu bertahun-tahun. Segala cara telah kupikirkan, satu-satunya cara adalah membuat Sasuke membunuh Tsunade."

"Sasuke lebih kuat? Satu-satunya cara adalah mengadu domba mereka?"

Itachi mengangguk.

Aku berusaha menata pikiran dengan pelan, menangkap semua informasi baru ini.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Itachi terdiam, belum menjawab, sebelum akhirnya membuka suara. "Tsunade harus kelihatan berkhianat pada Sasuke."

Aku mengangguk. "Dan ketika Tsunade sudah terbunuh, bagaimana cara mengalahkan Sasuke?"

"Saat itu kita menggunakan ramuan yang Sakura di kehidupan ketiga setengah mati telah ciptakan," Itachi mengambil sebuah botol kaca dengan cairan merah yang sangat aku kenal, botol kaca yang dulu kuambil dari dalam kaca ketika berada di ruang arsip kastil Uchiha. "Jika ramuan ini masuk ke dalam tubuh Sasuke, akan memutuskan kemampuannya mengakses bayangan hitam, kau bisa melihatnya seperti virus, dia akan berkembang biak dalam aliran ficels dan pelan-pelan akan menghancurkan sistemnya. Aku telah membuktikannya," kata Itachi.

Aku tertegun. "Kau membuat dirimu sendiri sebagai bahan percobaan, Itachi?"

"Aku harus memastikan ramuan ini berhasil pada tubuh yang benar-benar kuat dan dialiri darah Uchiha dan saat ini Uchiha paling kuat adalah aku sendiri, Sakura."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan—"

"Waktuku tidak lama lagi sebelum organ-organku rusak."

Aku membeku tidak bisa berkata-kata. "Kalau begitu ini akan membunuh Sasuke, itu yang kau sebut sebagai menyelamatkan?"

Dadaku bergemuruh.

Itachi tidak memandangku. "Kutukan dan kegilaan ini harus segera dihentikan, Sakura. Akan kukorbankan nyawaku untuk memberi kesempatan Sasuke hidup normal kembali, namun pada akhirnya nyawa jutaan orang di negeri ini lebih penting. Sudah cukup apa yang dilakukan klanku selama tiga kehidupan sebelumnya. Jika memang satu-satunya cara adalah memusnahkan Uchiha dari dunia ini, maka itu akan kulakukan."

Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku, aku menggigit tanganku yang mengepal, dan air mata jatuh tak terkendali, berusaha menahan isak yang meledak di dadaku. Aku membungkuk dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Itachi mendekat dan kurasakan tangannya menepuk atas kepalaku pelan. "Aku tahu yang aku minta ini sangat sulit, bahkan kau bisa terbunuh dalam melakukannya. Akan ada banyak kematian setelah ini, dan kau harus siap, Sakura."

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukan ini, membunuh Sasuke—aku tidak—kenapa harus—" aku berusaha berkata-kata di tengah tangisanku.

"Setelah ini kau akan melihat apa yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke, penderitaan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia berkuasa—Sakura—kau belum pernah bertemu langsung dengannya."

"Tetap saja—dia pasti bisa berubah—pasti—kau lihat sendiri, Itachi, Sasuke sudah bisa membantu orang lain, sekarang walaupun buta dan tidak punya kekuatan, Sasuke masih bisa menerima keadaan dan dia lebih tenang, lebih lembut—lebih— "

"Sakura. Sakura di kehidupan ketiga telah meramal bagaimana keadaan akan berjalan jika kau tidak membunuh Sasuke."

"Apa? Bagaimana—"

"Setelah Sasuke berkuasa, dia membentuk pemerintahan otoriter dan kekaisaran yang luar biasa, perang dan penaklukan negera-negara bahkan sampai di seberang samudera. Kekaisarannya sendiri sangatlah berkembang, kota-kotanya dijaga ketat dan angka kriminalitas menurun, kau tahu kenapa? Karena tidak ada yang akan berani melawan pemerintahan Sasuke. Pemberontak atau orang yang memiliki pemikiran sendiri akan dihabisi. Pendidikan, dagang, segala keputusan pemerintahan haruslah di bawah dewan yang dipimpin Sasuke. Tidak masalah jika kau hidup dan dijaga di pemerintahan Sasuke, tapi bagaimana dengan negara-negara di luar yang dihabisi dan dijajah, bagaimana dengan orang-orang pinggiran yang tidak bisa mengendalikan _ficels_ , Sakura?"

"Tapi itu hanya ramalan, pasti ada—"

"Dan kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi denganmu?"

Aku membeku, seluruh tubuhku dingin.

"Aku mati?"

"Lebih baik begitu. Tidak, kau akan jadi Ratu, namun kau akan selalu memberontak—pemberontakan yang juga dilakukan oleh Naruto dan yang lainnya—yang selalu akan kalah—Sasuke akan mengurungmu di menara kastil miliknya, tidak boleh keluar sama sekali, kau akan kehilangan kekuatanmu, seperti Sakura di kehidupan pertama, kau akan tidur dengannya dan juga berusaha membunuhnya—"

"Hentikan," kataku serak.

"Dan itu bukan bagian paling mengerikan, kalian akan punya anak, namanya Sarada, tapi kau tidak pernah akan bisa menjadi Ibu yang baik, hanya wanita Raja gila yang dikurung di menara, lalu suatu hari—"

"Itachi, kumohon hentikan—aku tidak mau mendengarnya—"

"Sarada menemukan ibunya gantung diri di menara," Itachi memelankan suaranya seperti bisikan. "Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, Sakura, membiarkan keponakan yang bahkan tidak bisa kutemui menderita seperti itu. Kau mengerti sekarang?" suara Itachi melembut.

Aku mengangguk. Menarik napas dengan susah payah.

"Sasuke yang akan kau lawan sangatlah berbeda, kau harus siap memberikan segalanya, berkorban segalanya, bahkan jika itu mengubah siapa dirimu. Bahkan jika kau harus menjual jiwamu dan memakai topeng, seperti yang aku lakukan. Kau tidak boleh ragu."

Aku menegakkan tubuhku. "Aku akan melakukannya, Itachi."

Itachi tersenyum, kali ini benar-benar tersenyum, kulitnya yang pucat tampak semakin pucat ditimpa cahaya bulan dan bayangan pepohonan. "Terimakasih, Sakura. Dan kau tidak akan sendirian, kau punya teman-temanmu," Itachi mendekat dan memelukku pelan, hangat, mengingatkanku pada paman yang menggendongku waktu kecil di hujan salju.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hidup bahagia selamanya. Bukankah itu hanya ada di buku-buku?**_

.

.

.

Udara semakin dingin, aku berjalan pelan, sebentar lagi bulan purnama tepat tengah malam. Itachi bilang Tsunade akan menyerang pada puncak purnama merah, saat itu dia akan memaksaku untuk melepaskan kutukan Sasuke.

Sasuke sekuat tenaga menggunakan kaki dan instingnya untuk berjalan, beberapa kali hampir terjatuh. Sasuke tanpa kekuatan tampak seperti orang normal, sangat tampan tentu saja, namun tidak ada aura dingin dan mengintimidasi yang selalu dia keluarkan, terkadang aku membayangkan jika kami bertemu di kehidupan lain seperti remaja biasa, apakah dia mau mengenalku?

Kehilangan kekuatan seperti mengangkat beban berat di pundak Sasuke, tentu saja hanya kekuatan luarnya saja yang terkunci. Namun, beban menjadi seorang _Uchiha_ sedikit terangkat. Dan hanya Sasuke yang terlihat. Aku mulai menyadari hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang ini akan tanpa alas kaki berjalan di rerumputan padang saat pagi hari, merasakan embun. Sasuke yang ini lebih suka memakan tomat mentah-mentah daripada memasaknya. Sasuke yang ini tetap memiliki kebiasaan memberikan selimut saat aku kedinginan. Sasuke yang ini akan menunggu sampai minuman benar-benar dingin sebelum meminumnya. Sasuke yang ini akan tersenyum samar ketika asyik berkuda pelan di padang rumput. Sasuke yang ini akan sedikit memerah di bagian telinganya ketika aku menggenggam tangannya, namun kemudian dia akan menggenggam balik lebih erat. Sasuke yang ini tidak suka berekspresi atau berbicara, namun dia akan mengerti jika aku sedang resah dari nada suaraku. Seperti saat ini, aku berhenti berjalan dan Sasuke juga berhenti.

"Ada apa Sakura?" suaranya dalam.

"Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan, Sasuke."

Kami berdiri berhadapan, Sasuke memandangku, tapi tidak memandang mataku, seakan pandangannya berfokus pada sesuatu di belakangku. Angin berdesir dan menggerakkan kerah kemeja putih miliknya.

"Baiklah."

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang kutukan ini?"

Mata Sasuke semakin kosong. "Itachi," Sasuke berhenti sebentar, seakan nama itu melukainya," selalu bilang aku harus mematahkan kutukan ini."

"Tidak ada tentang kekuatan dan…" aku mengambil jeda sebentar, "kerajaan yang sangat kuat."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Sakura."

Aku terdiam. Kurasa Sasuke yang sekarang, menyimpan memorinya dan tidak mau mengaksesnya.

Aku menarik napas. Memandang Sasuke lama, mencari sosok mengerikan yang diceritakan Itachi, tapi yang kutemukan hanya wajah khawatir dan juga mata Sasuke yang seperti opal hitam, dan begitu dalam, aku terseret ke dalamnya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan kekuatanku kembali, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku dengar kau yang mengalahkan Eijiro."

"Salah satu kekuatan itu adalah melihat masa depan."

Sasuke membeku. Jeda lama, kemudian anggukan.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu seorang penyihir bernama Tsunade di kehidupan pertamamu."

Bisa kurasakan ekspresi Sasuke berubah, mata tenang opal itu untuk sesaat tampak tajam dan memiliki kedalaman lain—lebih gelap.

"Di penglihatan masa depan ini, aku melihat—" aku menarik napas kesusahan," kita akan menikah, kau akan jadi Raja dan kita akan mempunyai anak bernama Sarada."

Hening.

"Dan aku melihat, Sarada dibunuh oleh Tsunade."

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" Kali ini suara Sasuke lebih pekat dan dingin, seakan bukan hanya satu orang saja yang menjawab.

"Penglihatan ini sangat pendek, aku hanya melihat seorang anak bersimbah darah, darah sangat banyak, menggenang, lalu—lalu tangan penyihir itu mengambil genangan itu dan mengusapkan ke seluruh tubuh—aku tidak kuat lagi melihatnya—" aku membuat suaraku bergetar dan tercekat, air mata menggenang.

"Itu tidak mungkin—"

Aku mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Kau tidak mengerti! Rasa ngeri dan sakit yang kurasakan begitu pekat, lebih baik salah satu anggota tubuhku dipotong daripada aku harus melihat hal itu lagi, Sasuke, dia berambut hitam dan mempunyai mata sepertimu," aku meraih pundak Sasuke dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisikku, suaraku hampir tidak terdengar. Bunyi derit dahan terdengar jelas. Bisa kurasakan lengan Sasuke melingkar di pinggangku. Aku menengadah dan memandang ujung hidungnya yang seperti porselen itu, jariku berlari dari pipi ke dagunya, kemudian ke bibir Sasuke. Aku berjinjit dan mencium Sasuke pelan, tangan kiri Sasuke melesak ke rambutku dan napasnya hangat dan bibirnya lembut.

"Oleh karena itu," bisikku lagi, melepaskan diri, rasa bibirnya masih begitu jelas di kulitku. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi," kataku, mengambil belati yang aku sembunyikan dan menusukkannya ke perut Sasuke, satu, dua kali.

Erangan itu terdengar. Kontras dengan hutan yang sunyi. Sasuke jatuh ambruk, dan aku menusukkan belati tadi ke punggungnya dan kemudian kakinya. "Sa—sakura—" kemudian Sasuke sudah menggeliat di tanah. Meregang nyawa.

Saat itu hawa dingin berat merambat. Angin mengerikan yang kurasakan bertiup dari arah selatan. Aku menengadah dan dua bulan merah terlihat.

Ah, dia datang lebih cepat. Benar kata Itachi, berusaha membunuh Sasuke memanggilnya keluar.

Teriakan Karin dan Suigetsu terdengar. Semua berlari mendekat sebelum berhenti mematung, merasakan angin dingin tidak normal di sekitar kami.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin sudah akan berlari mendekat, dicegah oleh Suigetsu.

"Jangan mendekat!" Aku berteriak.

Angin dingin berhembus, gelap, dahan-dahan bergerak, berayun, sampai ujung pohon akhirnya terayun-ayun. Angin luar biasa melingkari kami. Pekat.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sakura!" Suara Neji berusaha mengalahkan angin. Saat itu, desahan, keriut, rintihan dan gesekan terdengar. Semua membeku, dari balik pepohonan muncul laba-laba sebesar rumah, dan entah makhluk melata lainnya, makhluk perpaduan antara kelabang dan semut tampak melata, jumlahnya tak terhingga. Lalu _troll_ dengan mata hijau gelap berjalan mendekat dengan bunyi berdebum. Lalu makhluk seperti nenek-nenek dengan kaki panjang seperti belalang tampak melompat dari pepohonan. Semua makhluk ini berlumuran darah hitam.

Makhluk-makhluk itu berhenti beberapa meter di depan kami. Melenguh, meleking. Bergesekan. Aku bisa merasakan bulu kudukku meremang tidak terkendali. Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Tenang, Sakura, kau pasti berhasil.

Dan sosok itu muncul. Tiga orang berkerudung. Seorang berkacamata di sebelah kiri, sosok berambut pirang di tengah, dan sosok lain bermata ular di sebelah kanan. Mereka berjalan dengan tenang. Namun, rerumputan tampak layu, menghitam, dan mati di bawah kaki mereka.

Aku memasang muka paling berani yang aku bisa.

Sasuke sudah di lantai hutan, tergeletak berlumuran darah.

Sosok di tengah, maju ke depan ke arahku.

"Sakura," suara itu halus dan berwibawa. Membuka kerudungnya. Aku tertegun, sosok itu cantik dengan rambut halus dan bersinar dengan warna ladang gandum. Matanya jernih. Jika aku tidak tahu siapa dia, aku akan merasa segan dengan tatapan teduh dan suara halusnya.

"Tsunade," kataku.

"Kau tidak sopan pada gurumu ini," sahutnya, tersenyum. "Apa yang kau lakukan ingin membunuh Sasuke seperti itu, kau akan bunuh diri seperti kehidupan kedua dan ketigamu? Kau tahu itu tidak akan berhasil."

"Apa saja sebelum kau menjalankan rencanamu!" teriakku. Tangan mengepal erat.

"Kenapa kau begitu marah, aku sudah mempersiapkanmu di kehidupan pertama untuk menjadi Ratu, namun kau selalu menyusahkan," saat itu wajah cantik itu berubah dingin, dan tertekuk menunjukkan wajah yang tampak kejam. Kemarahan yang mendalam menggelegak, dan kekuatan luar biasa, aku tahu dengan sekali serangan dia bisa membunuh kami semua.

Gigiku gemeletuk.

"Kabuto," kata sosok itu. "Sembuhkan, Sasuke."

Sosok yang dipanggil Kabuto menyeringai dan mendekat, saat itu tubuh Sasuke diliputi _ficels_ hijau pekat.

"Kau pasti tidak menduga aku sudah meletakkan sihir di tubuh Sasuke, tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan masa lalu, jika kau mencoba membunuhnya lagi, aku akan datang." Tsunade melangkah maju lebih dekat. Aku sekarang bisa melihat kulit porselen madu itu lebih jelas.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan tidak akan berhasil, Sakura, aku terlalu kuat." Tsunade menggerakkan tangannya dan tubuhku harus ambruk dan membungkuk di tanah, seakan ada beban ratusan kilo di tubuhku. Aku mengerang.

Tangan lentik itu mengusap pipiku pelan, "jadilah anak baik, aku tidak akan membunuhmu, dan lepaskan Sasuke dari kutukanmu."

Aku menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Langkahi dulu mayatku."

Senyum itu mengembang di bibir yang akan membuat iri semua wanita di negeri ini.

"Bukan mayatmu, tapi mayat mereka, hm, yang mana dulu," saat itu, dari tanah menggenang darah hitam, dan menggelegak naik seperti gumpalan, mengeras dan melesat ke arah Neji, menusuk menembus kakinya. Neji ambruk dan mengerang. Tangisan Ino terdengar.

"Hentikan," teriak Hinata, _ficels_ melesat ke arah Tsunade, namun kelabang aneh itu melilit kaki Hinata.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka, Sakura."

"Hentikan!" teriakku. "Lepaskan mereka—kumohon."

Tsunade tersenyum lagi. "Kau di kehidupan ini sangat baik hati, padahal dulu kau tidak pernah keberatan mengorbankan orang lain."

Makhluk-makhluk menjijikkan itu mundur teratur, Ino sudah sibuk menyembuhkan Neji.

Aku mendekat ke tubuh Sasuke. Meraih belatiku, mengiris tanganku, bagian atas dan telapak tangan. Meneteskannya di genangan darah Sasuke yang belum mengering. Membuat pola-pola rumit. Jari-jariku lengket terkena darah Sasuke. Aku mual tapi aku menahannya sekuat tenaga.

Setelah selesai, aku bersimpuh di lututku. "Aku memerlukan tumbal."

Tsunade mengangguk. Saat itu semua binatang yang berada di atas pohon berjatuhan. Aku mengambil seekor burung yang berusaha terbang dan mengepak, dan meletakkannya di samping tubuh Sasuke.

Aku terdiam. Memandang ke arah yang lain.

"Cepat, Sakura, aku tidak punya banyak kesabaran."

Aku merapalkan mantra rumit yang kuingat dari masa lalu Sakura. Menit-menit berlalu, darah hitam mulai menggenang mengelilingiku dan Sasuke. _Ficels_ milikku mulai berputar-putar di sekitar tubuh Sasuke, melebar sampai udara ikut bergetar. Tubuhku sudah terasa lemas menahan kuatnya _ficels_ milikku dikalahkan _ficels_ hitam yang mulai menyusup keluar dari tubuh Sasuke, dan darah hitam yang mulai merayap menutupi tubuh Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian tubuhku terhempas ke belakang, menabrak pohon. Rasa sakit di punggungku membuatku tidak bisa bergerak.

 _Ficels_ hitam itu pekat berpusar seperti tornado berdiameter sekitar lima meter. Dan kemudian meledak keras, aku harus menggunakan _ficels_ sebagai tameng, karena pohong-pohon semua tumbang dan terbawa hempasan sampai puluhan meter. Makhluk-makhluk di sekeliling kami yang berada dalam radius ledakan, terhempas dan meledak menjadi potongan-potongan daging menjijikkan. Debu membumbung tinggi.

Aku berusaha membuka mata, teman-temanku selamat. Aku mengela napas dengan gemetar.

Saat itu tubuhku merinding hebat. Udara berpendar gelap. Rasa dingin di tulang belakangku begitu hebat sampai aku bisa merasakan kakiku yang gemetar. Tak ada hembusan angin sama sekali. Tak ada yang berani menggerakkan tubuh.

Aku memandang lututku yang gemetar, menunduk, tidak berani menengadah. Kekuatan apa ini, udara jadi begitu berat.

Bunyi suara langkah kaki. Aku menengadah, dan di balik debu yang sudah mulai menghilang, aku bisa melihat Sasuke. Dia berjalan ke arahku. Dia memakai celana panjangnya, tanpa alas kaki. Kemejanya sudah lenyap. Aku bisa melihat lambang hitam, seperti tato ular dan huruf-huruf yang tidak kukenal menutupi lengan Sasuke dan sebagian dadanya. Dia masih Sasuke yang sama tapi bukan Sasuke yang sama. Garis ototnya menjadi lebih kuat, kulitnya lebih pucat, dan matanya. Aku menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku untuk tetap berdiri dan tidak berlari kabur. Hitam dan bening, dengan hasrat kehidupan. Sasuke yang dulu dingin, seperti mayat hidup. Tapi aku masih bisa mengenali sisi kemanusiannya. Kini ambisi, kecerdasan, dan tujuan hidup bergelora di matanya. Dan juga kekejaman dan kilat dingin itu tidak kukenal sama sekali.

Aku sekarang mengerti ucapan Itachi. Makhluk di depanku ini sama sekali bukan Sasuke.

Tekanan di udara begitu berat, aku menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku untuk tidak jatuh berlutut. Mata hitam Sasuke mengawasiku dan berhenti satu meter di depanku.

Saat itu _ficels_ hitam pekat, begitu pekat terbentuk di udara, menyerupai sulur terbuat dari bayangan hitam. Melingkar dari kakiku ke atas, melingkar ke seluruh tubuhku sampai leher, aku tidak berani bergerak. Aku mengumpulkan seluruh keberanianku dan memandang Sasuke lurus, penuh kemarahan.

"Aku tidak suka pandangan kurang ajarmu itu, Sakura." Suara Sasuke lebih dalam, lebih dingin dan juga lebih berat, sekaligus lebih halus layaknya cokelat lumer. "Berlutut, Sakura."

Aku menyipitkan mata. Kemarahan dingin dan, aku tidak mau mengakuinya, ketakutan terpancar dari pandanganku. "Lepaskan mereka, Sasuke," kataku dalam geraman.

Saat itu sulur-sulur di sekitar tubuhku terasa luar biasa berat, mencekik, akhirnya aku kalah dan jatuh ke bawah bertumpu pada lututku.

Tangan kanan pucat itu terulur, memegang kedua pipiku dalam genggamannya. Menekan keras sampai kurasakan kukunya yang sedikit memanjang menancap di kulitku. Sasuke menunduk, memandangku lekat, begitu dekat, dia sekarang pasti tahu betapa gemetarannya tubuhku. Sasuke berbisik di samping telingaku. "Selama tiga kehidupan sialan ini kau memperlakukanku seperti budak, anjing yang kau ikat sesuai kehendakmu, jika kau pikir kau bisa memerintahku, Sakura—" saat itu kurasakan bibirnya menyentuh telingaku dan turun ke bawah menuju leherku, dan memberikan ciuman pelan yang membuatku beku oleh rasa dingin dan ketakutan yang amat sangat,"—kau salah besar."

Dengan begitu Sasuke bangkit kembali, darah mengalir dari ujung jarinya, rasa perih di wajahku ini tidak bisa mengalahkan ketakutan yang mencengkeram dadaku. Sasuke memperhatikan jarinya sebelum menjilatnya pelan, masih memandangku, senyum samar menghiasi bibir Sasuke, penuh ejekan. "Sembuhkan wajahmu, Sakura, aku tidak suka jika sampai kau memiliki bekas luka."

Sasuke berbalik menuju ke arah Tsunade dan yang lain. Aku menghembuskan napas yang aku tidak tahu aku tahan. Air mata merebak di mataku.

Itachi, aku tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan Sasuke yang seperti itu. Aku takut, aku tidak bisa, apa yang harus kulakukan!

Aku melihat wajah Ino, Naruto, dan Karin yang terlihat syok dan membeku di tempat.

Aku harus bergerak kalau tidak mereka akan mati.

Kau tidak boleh takut, Sakura!

Sasuke menerima jubah berkerudung warna hitam dari Tsunade, memakainya pelan.

Tsunade membuka suara. "Bagaimana dengan mereka?"

Sasuke menyapukan pandangan ke arah yang lain. Satu-persatu.

"Bunuh mereka semua," suara dalam itu tanpa emosi, seakan Naruto dan yang lainnya adalah orang asing yang tidak dikenal.

"TEME! Apa maksudmu!" suara Naruto tinggi dan serak, penuh kemarahan.

"Sasuke- _sama_ ," suara Juugo tampak gemetar.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau seperti ini! Apa maksudmu?!" teriakan Karin juga nyaring, air mata berjatuhan di pipinya.

Sasuke mengacuhkan yang lain dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Saat itu kuda hitam kesayangannya muncul dari kegelapan.

Aku menarik napas. Mengepalkan tanganku.

"Naruto!" teriakku. "Saat ini bulan purnama, hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan yang lain, aku akan memberi kalian waktu untuk kabur, pergilah ke kerajaan Suna, aku akan menyusul dan akan aku jelaskan semuanya!" teriakku.

Kulihat Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Saat itu aku menghantamkan kepalan tanganku dan lantai hutan ini terbelah begitu besar, membentuk jurang, memisahkan aku dan teman-temanku dari Tsunade dan Sasuke.

Aku mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku dan hutan membeku dengan kecepatan luar biasa, dari jurang itu muncul dinding es runcing setinggi puluhan meter dan membentang sampai berkilometer.

"NARUTO!" teriakku.

Saat itu seluruh tubuh Naruto ditutupi _ficels_ merah, dan otot tubuhnya berdenyut, menggelegak, membesar dan membesar, lalu bulu oranye tumbuh, terus dan terus, sampai akhirnya serigala berbulu keemasan tampak menjulang, berbadan besar setinggi lima meter, melolong menghadap dua bulan berwarna merah. Semua naik ke punggung Naruto dan Naruto sudah melesat dengan kekuatan penuh ke arah pelabuhan terdekat.

Ledakan api hitam itu luar biasa, aku terhempas ke belakang. Dan tembok es di depanku runtuh tak bersisa. Aku berlari kuat menuju arah yang sama dengan Naruto, kali ini mereka hanya seperti titik merah di kejauhan. Aku mengerahkan kekuatanku lagi. Dinding es puluhan meter menjulang lagi. Lima detik kemudian sudah lenyap tak bersisa. Runtuh menjadi serpihan kecil. Aku berlari lagi dan membentuk dinding yang lain. Terus seperti itu sampai kekuatan kakiku habis. Aku kali ini membentuk hamparan mawar es luas.

Aku ambruk. Aku terbatuk, dan bisa kulihat cairan merah keluar dari mulutku, menetes ke kelopak-kelopak bening di bawahku. Sial, dibandingkan kekuatan monster Sasuke, aku bukan apa-apa. Aku berusaha mengatur napasku.

Saat itu aku bisa lihat Sasuke mendekat, seperti malaikat kematian di atas es, aku memperhatikan dengan putus asa ketika bunga mawar esku sama sekali tidak dapat tumbuh di tubuhnya. Kaki pucat itu berjalan pelan, membuat remuk bunga-bunga es di bawah kakinya.

Aku harus bertahan sedikit lagi. Tubuhku gemetar melihat sosok Sasuke yang semakin dekat. Aku merapalkan mantera dan kelopak mawar es itu berterbangan, meruncing dan menyerang Sasuke. Dengan satu gerakan tangan Sasuke, semuanya remuk menjadi pecahan kecil dibawa angin.

Ah, sial. Ini keterlaluan.

Saat itu bunyi gemuruh terdengar dari atas dan bola-bola api begitu cerah sampai membuat mataku sakit menyerang Sasuke, membuat Sasuke terpaksa melompat ke belakang untuk menghindar.

Kurasakan tepukan di pundakku. Dan Itachi sudah berdiri di sampingku.

Perasaan lega ini hampir membuatku ambruk karena bahagia.

Suara Itachi lembut.

"Kerja bagus, Sakura, sekarang kau harus kabur bersama Deidara dan Kisame ke Suna, semua anggota dewanku sudah dalam perjalanan ke sana," Itachi membantuku untuk berdiri tegak," biar aku yang memberimu waktu."

Aku mengangguk. Saat itu dua elang luar biasa besar mendarat. Tampak Deidara memberi salam dengan nyengir. Yang bernama Kisame adalah seorang laki-laki mengerikan dengan gigi runcing, tapi kurasa dia di pihak kami.

"Naik, Sakura," kata Deidara.

Aku mengangguk.

Aku menengok ke arah Itachi yang sudah melepas jubahnya. "Kau akan menyusul bukan, Itachi?"

Dia masih memandang tempat Sasuke berada, terdiam.

"Itachi, kubilang—"

"Pergi, Sakura—kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

"Apa—kau tidak bermaksud mengorbankan dirimu bukan?—kubilang—"

"Jika aku tidak berusaha sampai akhir—kau tidak akan bisa lolos saat ini. Kubilang pergi sekarang."

Jantungku berdetak keras.

"Tidak—Itachi—kau mau terbunuh oleh adikmu sendiri! Aku—aku tidak bisa melakukan ini sendirian—aku tidak tahu kalau aku bisa—" kataku setengah berteriak dengan suara serak.

"Bawa dia, Deidara."

Saat itu Deidara sudah menarikku dengan paksa naik ke atas elang itu dan kami sudah mulai membumbung naik.

Aku meraung. "Tidak! Itachi! Kumohon—"

Perkataanku terhenti karena ledakan itu begitu besar, energi yang bertrubukan membuat lubang begitu besar di tanah. Angin berhembus keras membuat oleng elang yang kami naiki. Lalu kilatan luar biasa membelah langit, awan sudah menghitam dan kilat menyambar bumi, berkali-kali seperti tiang perak yang menyangga langit. Mulutku menganga memandang langit.

Udara begitu dingin.

"Kita harus cepat, Kisame!" teriak Deidara.

Bunyi gemuruh setelahnya begitu dahsyat sampai membuat telingaku berdenging.

Saat itu seharusnya aku tidak menoleh ke belakang, kuharap aku tidak menoleh ke belakang, dan menggunakan kemampuan melihat jarak jauhku karena saat itu yang kulihat hanya sosok Sasuke yang mencengkeram leher Itachi dan menarik jantungnya keluar.

Aku mual dan muntah di udara.

"Sakura!" teriak Deidara.

Air mataku turun tidak terkendali, isak tangis ini membuat tubuhku bergetar hebat. Tenggorokan serta dadaku rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Aku kesusahan mengambil napas.

"Sakura tenangkan dirimu—kita harus bisa kabur!"

Aku menggeleng lemah. Dengan kedua tanganku, aku membuat bola es bulat dan merapal mantera. Bola es itu mengeras menyerupai kaca.

Mengusap air mata dan ingusku aku melemparkan bola ini ke arah Kisame. "Tolong berikan itu pada Naruto dan yang lainnya. Bola es itu harus sampai ke mereka," kataku.

"Turunkan aku di sini, Deidara, kalian pergilah sebelum—" yang kulihat hanya bayangan hitam melesat. Aku tertegun. "Dei—" aku bahkan belum sempat menangis, dengan pandangan kosong aku melihat tubuh di sampingku tidak berkepala. Darah yang keluar menyembur muka dan rambutku. Kepala berambut pirang itu telah jatuh ke bawah. Seperti bola yang jatuh dari ketinggian. Tubuh Deidara ambruk di sampingku.

"DEIDARA!" teriakan serak Kisame terdengar. Aku memandang laki-laki di atas elang di seberangku. "Kumohon berikan itu pada Naruto dan yang lain," kataku lemah.

Aku menengadah dan kulihat sosok Sasuke mengawasi kami. Dia telah mendapatkan pedang kesayangannya. Tapi lebih lagi aku tidak mengenali sosok Sasuke yang ini, dari punggungnya muncul sayap hitam dengan bulu seperti milik burung gagak yang hitam pekat. Otot-ototnya tampak membesar dan lebih kuat, tato hitam itu ada di seluruh tubuhnya sekarang. Dan wajahnya masih sama seperti Sasuke tapi dengan mata merah seluruhnya, merah pekat tidak ada pupil atau pola apapun.

Aku menutup mataku dan mengakses _ficels_ hitam sialan itu dari dalam tubuhku. Berpusar hebat di tanganku dan aku sudah melesat ke arah Sasuke. Pusaran bagai badai itu menghantam Sasuke.

Aku memperhatikan Kisame yang terbang menjauh dengan tarikan napas. _Ficels_ hitam ini melingkupi tanganku dan tubuhku. Aku memberikan segalanya dalam pukulanku, yang sayangnya dapat ditangkis Sasuke. Tendangan yang kulakukan ditangkis oleh tangannya, kudengar suara retakan tulang. Aku harus menyeringai juga sebelum kaki Sasuke mendarat di sisi pinggangku membuatku terpental di udara.

Aku melesat lagi, menggunakan es runcing sebagai senjata, pecah terkena pedang Sasuke, namun memberi kesempatan untuk melayangkan tinjuku ke muka Sasuke. Sasuke terpental ke belakang.

Lagi, aku membutuhkan lebih banyak kekuatan. Aku memandang ke bawah dan melihat danau yang baru kami lewati kemarin. Aku meluncur ke bawah, ke pinggir danau, aku mengayunkan tanganku, sulur-sulur es raksasa naik meruncing dan mengejar Sasuke di udara. Layaknya ular yang berusaha menangkap mangsanya yang terbang di udara.

Saat itu aku kehilangan napasku lagi karena Sasuke telah mengumpulkan _ficels_ di sekitarnya dan membuat tameng berupa sosok raksasa berbaju zirah mengerikan di sekitar tubuhnya. Dengan mata gelap dan kelam. Sosok itu mengayunkan pedangnya dan seluruh es milikku hancur—kekuatannya begitu luar biasa, tubuhku terpental ke belakang berpuluh-puluh meter.

Rasanya sebentar lagi aku akan mati karena rasa sakit. Aku mendengar Sasuke mendarat di dekatku. Aku berusaha bangkit dengan tubuhku yang remuk ini. Tapi gagal dan ambruk lagi.

"Hoek….ugh," muntahan darah ini semakin banyak.

Sasuke berjongkok di depanku, mengawasiku dengan mata hitamnya. "Hentikan, Sakura, tubuhmu tidak akan kuat menggunakan energi semacam itu," suara itu begitu tenang dan dingin.

"Diam kau! Aku masih—" batuk mengguncang tubuhku lagi, pandanganku mulai gelap.

Tangan Sasuke menarik rambutku, menjambak keras, mengangkat wajahku. Mukaku yang bengkak-bengkak dan biru berhadapan langsung dengannya. Aku menahan tawa getir karena aku tidak melihat satu luka yang cukup serius di tubuh Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau berusaha kabur, Sakura," jambakan Sasuke semakin mengeras, aku tidak peduli karena aku sudah tidak bisa membedakan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhku," kau itu milikku, aku tidak suka jika kau tidak mematuhi perkataanku, **mengerti**?"

Aku menyeringai dan mengambil belatiku, memotong rambutku dengan sekali tebas, membuatku terbebas dari cengkeraman Sasuke. Sasuke memandangi rambut panjangku di tangannya.

"Heh—kudengar kau suka Sakura yang berambut panjang, sayang sekali tapi aku **bukan** milikmu, Sasuke," desisku.

Cengkeramannya erat di leherku. Membuatku susah bernapas.

Senyum dingin itu menghiasi bibir penuh Sasuke. Suaranya membawa rasa dingin di seluruh tubuhku. "Kita lihat saja nanti, **Sakura**."

Yang kulihat setelahnya hanya mata _Sharingan_ Sasuke dan kegelapan. Aku ingin bernapas lega jika kegelapan ini tidak pernah berakhir. Tapi aku tahu, aku harus menghadapi kenyataan saat bangun nanti. Perang yang harus bisa kumenangkan.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kecuali akhir bahagia yang kau tulis dengan darahmu sendiri**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **.:: To Be Continued::.**_

.

.

Yey, bisa apdet lebih awal. Jadi begitulah, _Sasu-cake_ kenapa kau jadi jahat XD tapi tetep ganteng sih. Lols. Eniwe, ceritanya akan banyak bunuh-bunuhan, yak secara perang gitu. Akan makin _**dark**_ juga. _You have been warned_. Semoga semakin jelas tentang asal-muasal konflik nan penuh kutukan ini berdasarkan penjelasan kakang Itachi T,T why dirimu harus mati juga. Kalau ada pertanyaan lebih lanjut bisa ditanyakan di _review_ , akan kujawab _chapter_ depan.

 _Happy Valentine's Day. Spread kindness!_

Jangan lupa review ya, your reviews make me write. See ya!

Lots of love,

Maryposa :D


End file.
